Professor Potter
by T.C. Weasley Potter
Summary: Ginny Weasley estuda em um internato de elite e, no seu último ano, recebe uma adorável surpresa: o lindo professor Harry Potter. Será que ele vai resistir aos encantos da aluna mais adorada da escola, quando ninguém mais consegue realizar esse feito?
1. Chapter 1

_Professor Potter - Capítulo 1_

**Boots and Boys – Ke$ha**

_(Boots, Boys)_

I think it's time that I mention

_I've got myself an obsession_

_for the smell, for the touch_

_I know I got myself a habit_

_but I've got to have it now_

_I dont care,work it out_

_(let me break it down)_

_I try it on,I take it off_

_So what you got?_

_Something about_

_Chorus:_

_Boots and Boys (boots and boys)_

_They bring me so much joy (bring me joy)_

_I gotta say it I wear em both so pretty as I walk in_

_the city_

_Watch out! Boots and Boys_

_(give me boots and boys)_

_I`m keeping quite the colletion_

_Take nothing less than perfection_

_Cowboy boots, Cowboy boys_

_Mmhmm oh the joy_

_My men drop beats like a bomb_

_Excuse me, now huh?_

_Wind me up, spin me 'round_

_Oh look at what I've found_

_Repeat Chorus_

_Crazy for you, crazy for you_

_(give me boots and boys)_

_I`m crazy for you, crazy for you_

_(give me boots and boys)_

_I`m crazy for you, crazy for you_

_(give me boots and boys)_

_(Oh!)_

_Hey-Watcha lookin at?_

_Hey-Something you can`t have_

_Yeah-They've got me lookin rad_

_if/and you're not_

_Repeat Chorus (2x)_

_Crazy for you, Crazy for you_

_(give me boots and boys)_

_I`m crazy for you, crazy for you_

_(give me boots and boys)_

_I`m crazy for you, crazy for you_

_(give me boots and boys)_

_Ah-Ah (repeat)_

_Boots, Boys (Oh-)_

- Chegamos, Senhores Weasley.

Ginny Weasley mal esperou que Kurt, o motorista da família, terminasse de falar e saiu como uma louca de dentro do carro. Assim que pisou no terreno da Hogwarts Academy, ela suspirou feliz. Era tão maravilhoso voltar para Hogwarts. Férias era sempre bom, e ela nunca deixava de se divertir nas férias - na verdade, ela _nunca_ deixava de se divertir -, mas o internato era muito mais divertido do que qualquer outra coisa. Ela simplesmente amava ar fresco e meio mágico de Hogwarts, e todas as oportunidades que o colégio interno oferecia.

- Ai, Ron! – Ginny reclamou, quando sentiu a porta do Camaro vermelho recém-adquirido do irmão bater em suas costas. Bem, dizer que o carro era de Ron não era certo, na opinião dela, já o pai deles havia proibido-o de dirigir por causa de questões irreversíveis que envolviam bebida alcoólica, nível de responsabilidade e maturidade, e etc, etc. De modo que Ron sempre usava o carro, mas quem dirigia era Kurt.

- Foi mal – ele respondeu, bocejando. Passara a viagem toda dormindo e ainda não acordara totalmente.

Ginny voltou-se para Hogwarts. Era um prédio alto que mais parecia um castelo, de ar imponente e luxuriante, no alto de uma colina. Eles estavam parados na rua bem ao pé da escadaria que dava para o Hall, junto com vários outros carros dos quais estudantes empolgados saíam. A rua começava em um pé da colina e subia, atravessando-a até o outro lado, passando bem na frente do castelo, no ponto em que eles estavam. Ao redor deles, os jardins apresentavam um tom verde extremamente saudável, quase inacreditável e um cheiro de grama recém-aparada, e atrás do castelo dava para ver uma pontinha do enorme lago do colégio. Ginny olhou para o carro estacionado atrás do Camaro. Dean Thomas, seu ex-namorado, estava saindo do carro e ficou olhando para ela tristemente. Ela sorriu e piscou um olho para ele, depois se virou para falar com Ron, deixando Dean um pouco confuso, mas feliz. Ela riu internamente. Há! Flertar era tão divertido.

- Ei, para onde você está indo? – Ginny exclamou, quando viu Ron carregando sua única mala em direção à escadaria. Ele virou-se para encará-la.

- Para Hogwarts, é claro.

- Bem, será que você não poderia ser uma pessoa útil uma vez na vida e ajudar sua irmã a carregar a bagagem dela até o dormitório? – Ginny apontou para as três malas enormes ao seu redor. E ela já havia mandado mais quatro para o dormitório.

- Eu posso ajudá-la, Srta. Weasley – Kurt esticou as mãos em direção às malas.

- Não precisa, Kurt – Ginny disse com uma voz doce, pegando os pulsos do rapaz e colando-os de volta ao corpo dele – Você já teve que nos trazer até aqui, não tem que fazer isso também. Pode ir – ela mandou um beijinho para ele e o empurrou de volta ao carro.

Na verdade, ela não se importava muito com Kurt. Mas ela queria que fosse Ron quem levasse suas coisas até o alojamento, pois tinha prometido à sua melhor amiga e colega de quarto, Hermione Granger, que a ajudaria a conquistar o irmão. Hermione, por razões que eram insondáveis a Ginny, era louca por Ron. Que modo melhor de aproximá-los do que enfiá-lo no quarto dela logo?

- Você dá em cima até do motorista – Ron sacudiu a cabeça, parecendo divertido e desgostoso ao mesmo tempo.

- Bem, ele é um gato – ela sacudiu os ombros – Vamos logo. Eu posso levar sua mala e você leva as minhas.

- Como se a minha mala fosse fazer alguma diferença comparada a essas três – ele murmurou, enquanto agarrava as malas de Ginny.

- Ah, quer dizer que é isso que você acha! – Ginny exclamou, sorrindo. Empurrou a mala de Ron de volta para ele – Então eu não preciso levá-la para você, já que você é _tão_ capacitado.

E saiu caminhando na frente dele. Quando entraram no Hall, várias pessoas – principalmente garotas - viravam para olhá-los e depois para sussurrar no ouvido umas das outras. Ginny simplesmente revirou os olhos e continuou dobrando corredores e subindo escadas, com seu irmão logo atrás. Então parou em frente a uma porta enorme, onde havia escrito _Gryffindor – Ala Feminina._ Em Hogwarts, havia quatro alojamentos: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff e Slytherin. Mas na verdade, cada um dos alojamentos era dividido em duas alas, a masculina e a feminina, que ficavam no mesmo andar, mas cada ala em um lado oposto.

Ginny empurrou a porta e entrou na sala de estar da Gryffindor feminina. Não havia muitas garotas, já que a maioria estava em seus respectivos quartos, desfazendo as malas e contando suas aventuras de verão para as amigas. Na parede em frente à porta principal, havia dois corredores que iam em frente até certo ponto, então dobravam para lados opostos e começavam a fazer curvas para todo lado. Eram os corredores dos quartos. Era preciso muita prática para aprender o caminho até seu quarto.

Ginny entrou no corredor da esquerda, seguida por Ron. Dobrou à esquerda no ponto em que os corredores iam para lados opostos, depois dobrou na primeira à direita e à direita novamente. O corredor de seu quarto era paralelo à sala de estar. Parou em frente ao quarto 137 e ouviu Ron gemer quando finalmente pôde colocar as malas no chão. A porta estava fechada, mas ela tinha certeza que Hermione já estava lá, pois a amiga sempre chegava mais cedo do que ela.

- Será que agora eu posso ir para o meu dormitório? – Ron reclamou – Você pode muito bem chutar essas malas para dentro...

- Claro que não, Ron! - Ginny riu do irmão, incrédula – Eu não posso simplesmente _chutar_ essas malas, elas são mais caras do que um dos seus olhos! E eu não consigo levantá-las, então deixe só Hermione abrir a porta e você pode ir.

- Certo, mas eu tenho certeza de que você cons...

Mas Ron não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois de repente a porta abriu, revelando uma garota alta e morena, com um longo cabelo ondulado. Ele já a conhecia, claro, porque ela praticamente morava na sua casa durante as férias e andava colada com sua irmã durante as aulas. Mas sua aparição foi tão repentina que o assustou, ainda mais porque ela estava usando apenas um short de ginástica e um sutiã branco.

Ginny prendeu o riso com a maior força que conseguiu juntar, pois não queria rir da cara de babaca do irmão e quebrar o clima. Agradeceu aos céus quando olhou para Hermione e viu que, por mais constrangida que estivesse, a garota não se deixou afetar, como teria feito antes.

- Olá, Ronald – Hermione disse, com um ar de riso. O garoto balbuciou alguma coisa. Então ela se virou para Ginny, sorrindo – Ouvi sua voz e resolvi ver porque você não entrava logo no maldito quarto.

- Bem, eu ia bater na porta, porque não queria que você fosse pega só de toalha ou algo do tipo. Mas meus esforços foram em vão, não é? – Ginny sorriu de volta, levantando uma sobrancelha.

Hermione fez cara de aborrecida e saiu da entrada da porta para dar passagem.

- Entrem de uma vez por todas, pelo amor de Deus.

Ginny entrou e apontou para o seu armário, à direita.

- Pode deixar as minhas coisas ali, maninho.

- Bem, eu acho que já... – Ron gaguejou, quando virou para encarar o quarto, depois de depositar as malas no chão, e deu de cara com as duas garotas olhando para ele - Hã, eu vou... Vou para o meu dormitório. Tchau.

Então Ron saiu, deixando a porta aberta. Fez-se silencio enquanto Ginny ia até a porta e fechava-a. Então ela se virou para olhar a amiga.

- Senti tanto a sua falta! – Hermione suspirou, e correu para abraçar a ruiva.

- Eu também – Ginny sorriu.

Ela olhou para a amiga, e as duas começaram a gargalhar como loucas. Era _tão bom_ estar ali, juntas, fazendo besteira.

- Eu não acredito que seu irmão me viu desse jeito! – Hermione disse entre as gargalhadas – Só você mesmo pra me fazer passar por isso!

- Ah, só não vem dizer que não gostou do modo como ele olhou para você! – Ginny riu de volta – E eu nem acredito que você agiu normalmente! Onde foi parar a Hermione doce e tímida que costumava ser minha melhor amiga?

- Ela ainda está bem aqui – Hermione retrucou – Aquilo foi... Um surto de adrenalina, ou sei lá o quê. Nem pense que agora eu vou virar uma Ginny da vida, ouviu bem?

- Haha, eu tenho certeza de que um dia você ainda vai ser muito pior do que eu – Ginny piscou um olho para a amiga, então se sentou no chão e começou a desfazer as malas.

- Eu não duvido disso, vendo que até agora você ainda não me brindou com nenhuma loucura sua, enquanto eu já apareci seminua na frente do cara de quem eu estou a fim!

Ginny se virou para ela, revoltada.

- Ei, não precisa me ofender! Fique tranqüila, que ainda hoje eu prometo que eu supero você.

- Ai, meu Deus – Hermione balançou a cabeça, enquanto vestia uma blusa de costas nuas numa cor nude por cima da cabeça. Então se abaixou para tirar o short de ginástica – O que eu fui falar? Provoquei um monstro!

Ginny simplesmente riu.

- Falta quanto tempo para o jantar de boas vindas?

- Uma hora. Então se eu fosse você, tomaria logo um banho e deixaria essas malas para depois – Hermione respondeu, fechando o zíper da calça jeans escura e se abaixando para calçar as botas de couro marrom de salto quinze.

Ginny deu de ombros e se levantou para ir ao banheiro. Quinze minutos depois, ela entrou novamente no quarto, só de toalha. Hermione estava se maquiando no espelho do armário dela. Era uma imagem bem impressionante, já que, além de ser alta, estava usando saltos enormes e seus cachos a deixava ainda maior. Ginny olhou para a amiga minuciosamente. Hermione estava mais bonita do que nunca. Ela sempre fora mais cuidadosa em relação à aparência do que Ginny. Não porque quisesse ficar bonita, e sim porque ela sempre cuidara de tudo muito bem, principalmente dela mesma. Não comia nada do que não devia, por isso era magra. Mas também nunca faltava a um treino de tênis, portanto suas pernas longas eram definidas e torneadas. Os cachos sempre bem cuidados e saudáveis, e a pele sempre impecável, com um saudável ar rosado e sardas que a deixavam com um ar angelical (diferentemente das sardas de Ginny, que sempre lhe proporcionaram um ar de garota-levada-que-está-prestes-a-aprontar-alguma-travessura). Mas ela não era só perfeccionista com a saúde, também era com os estudos. Ela era a pessoa mais inteligente que Ginny conhecia, e a mais responsável também, embora sua convivência com Ginny finalmente a viesse tornando um pouquinho mais relaxada e despreocupada, nos últimos tempos.

- O que vamos fazer depois do jantar? – Ginny perguntou enquanto parava em frente às malas e procurava uma roupa.

- Não sei, estava pensando em adiantar as matérias que os professores vão explicar amanhã... – Hermione disse hesitante, enquanto passava o delineador.

- Ah, sem essa, Hermione! – Ginny exclamou indignada, ao mesmo tempo em que passava pela cabeça o vestido que tinha escolhido – Aposto que você já adiantou toda a matéria do ano só durante as férias! Não, hoje nós vamos nos divertir.

- Ótimo – Hermione se virou quando acabou de se maquiar, e se sentou com força na cama, com uma expressão cética no rosto – E para onde nós vamos? Os garotos de Gryffindor não vão deixar a gente entrar na festa deles, você sabe. Tem toda aquela história de que a primeira festa é só para meninos – ela revirou os olhos.

- Bem, acho que esse ano nós vamos fazê-los quebrar a tradição – Ginny respondeu firmemente – Já está na hora de tomar uma providência em relação à essa festa idiota deles, eu já cansei disso. Vou falar com o Draco, ele vai nos deixar entrar.

- Você quem sabe – Hermione deu de ombros. Não duvidava que Ginny conseguisse fazer o que queria. Ela sempre conseguia. Só não tinha entrado na festa nos anos anteriores porque sempre tinha idéias melhores para se divertir. Aparentemente, ainda não tinha lhe ocorrido uma ideia fantástica esse ano.

Mas não iria demorar muito, Hermione tinha certeza. Ginny era o tipo de garota louca e impulsiva que deixava qualquer coisa divertida. Uma festa não era uma festa sem Ginny Weasley. Ela era uma daquelas garotas que todos os meninos querem ter, e todas as meninas querem ser. Naquela hora, por exemplo, ela parecia quase irreal. Os cabelos ruivos estavam soltos e ondulados graciosamente nas pontas. O vestido que usava era dourado, quase tomara-que-caia, apenas com duas alças finas. Ele era balonê, com uma faixa que marcava a cintura fina e um laço atrás. Curto o suficiente para revelar o necessário de suas pernas longas, mas longo o suficiente para não parecer indecente. Nos pés, um peep-toe vermelho.

Hermione sentia que tinha muita sorte em tê-la como amiga, não só por causa da sua popularidade, pois nem ligava muito para isso, mas sim porque era impossível ficar triste perto dela. Ela era uma ótima amiga, e por mais que reclamasse de sua responsabilidade excessiva, sempre estudava com Hermione e sempre a apoiava no que fosse necessário. Toda a historia de Ron não era uma prova disso? Poxa, ela tinha feito o irmão ir até o quarto 137 carregando aquelas malas enormes só para que ele visse a amiga uma vez a mais.

Ginny terminou de passar o batom vermelho Lancôme nos lábios e o jogou para Hermione.

- Vamos combinando – ela piscou e se dirigiu até a porta.

Hermione foi até o espelho e passou o batom. Não era sempre que usava cores fortes como aquela, mas como era o jantar de boas vindas, o evento mais elegante de todo o ano letivo, e onde ela provavelmente encontraria Ron (que, com sorte, ainda estaria com a lembrança dela seminua fresca em sua cabeça), Hermione resolveu atender ao pedido da amiga. Sorriu para seu reflexo e depois se encaminhou até a porta, onde Ginny a esperava.

- Você está tão sexy – disse Ginny – Meu irmão vai ficar louco.

Hermione corou e empurrou a ruiva.

- Vamos logo, sua louca.

Ginny riu e as duas garotas saíram do quarto, atravessaram os corredores e chegaram à sala de estar da Gryffindor feminina.

- Ai, meu Deus, vocês duas estão maravilhosas! – uma garota loira veio na direção delas. Ela vestia uma saia de cintura alta preta colada ao corpo e uma blusa com mangas compridas bufantes e babados, num tom de rosa claro. Parecia Kate, aquela personagem de Lost, quando estava fora da ilha.

- Obrigada, Lavander – Hermione disse, quando viu que Ginny simplesmente ignorou a garota. Ela sabia que a amiga só suportava Lavander e sua melhor amiga Parvati porque elas faziam parte do mesmo círculo social, mas na verdade as achava fúteis e chatas. Hermione também não gostava muito delas, principalmente de Lavander, pois ela era a namorada de Ron. Mas sua mãe sempre a ensinou a ter boas maneiras – Você também está linda. E você também, Parvati. Como vai sua irmã?

A morena tinha chegado atrás de Lavander e sorriu para Hermione. Ela estava usando, como sempre, um vestido justo e curto. Dessa vez era verde oliva.

- Padma foi para o dormitório dela na Ravenclaw feminina, mas vai se encontrar com a gente no jantar e depois, quando a gente sair. Por falar nisso, quais são os planos de hoje à noite, Ginny? – seus olhos cintilaram de expectativa.

- Por enquanto, o plano é invadir a festa dos garotos – Hermione respondeu, antes de Ginny abrisse a boca. A ruiva sempre precisava ingerir algumas doses de álcool antes de falar simpaticamente com as outras meninas.

- Padma te disse se a Luna já chegou? – Ginny perguntou rispidamente, sem fingir o menor interesse no outro assunto da conversa delas.

Parvati e Lavander trincaram os dentes, como sempre acontecia toda vez que Luna era mencionada. Ginny e Hermione sabiam que elas a odiavam, porque morriam de inveja do sucesso de Luna com os meninos e pelo fato de ela ser um pouquinho diferente. Só a aguentavam porque ela era amiga de Ginny, e ir contra Ginny era o mesmo que se declarar uma pária social.

- Eu ainda não falei com ela depois que ela foi para o dormitório – Parvati respondeu de má vontade.

- Bem, então vamos? – Lavander tentou acabar com o assunto.

- Claro que não – Ginny disse exasperada – Temos que esperar Angelina, Katie e Alicia.

Para o alívio de Ginny e Hermione, elas não tiveram que esperar muito. Alguns minutos depois, as colegas chegaram. Angelina, alta, negra e linda, usava um vestido vermelho e scarpins nude. Katie havia prendido seus cabelos loiros num coque elegantemente desarrumado e seu vestido chocolate deixava seus grandes olhos castanhos ainda maiores. Por fim, Alicia fechava a fila de garotas, seus longos cabelos negros e seu vestido preto esvoaçando enquanto ela corria atrás das meninas.

- Desculpem o atraso! – Katie ofegou – Nós perdemos noção do tempo totalmente.

- Sem problemas – disse Ginny, feliz por elas terem chegado. Ela gostava muito das três garotas, embora não fosse tão próxima delas como era de Hermione. Elas eram muito mais interessantes e divertidas do que Lavander e Parvati.

Tendo todas chegado, as garotas saíram da sala de estar para se juntar nos corredores ao fluxo de adolescentes muito produzidos que rumavam para o Salão Principal. Normalmente, os alunos sentavam-se em quatro mesas compridas, cada uma representando o seu alojamento, mas podiam sentar-se à mesa de outro alojamento se quisessem. Mas no jantar de boas vindas, as quatro grandes mesas eram substituídas por várias mesas redondas, cada uma com dez lugares, e os alunos podiam sentar aonde quisessem.

Ginny gemeu quando viu aonde teria que sentar. Seus irmãos Ron, Fred e Jorge (que tinham chegado depois de Ron e Ginny, pois tinham causado um pequeno incidente na última vez que viajaram no jatinho particular da família e como castigo tinham sido forçados a ir para Hogwarts de trem, portanto chegaram atrasados), e sua amiga Luna haviam sentado numa mesa perto da mesa redonda dos professores. Mas isso nem era assim tão ruim. O que a irritou foi ver que Cho Chang, uma menina que era mil vezes pior do que Lavander e Parvati juntas, estava sentada lá também, ao lado de Córmac Mclaggen, um garoto da Gryffindor masculina que era bonitão, mas não tinha nada na cabeça. Ela e Hermione, seguidas de Lavander, foram sentar-se lá, relutantemente se separando de Alicia, Katie e Angelina, que, junto com Parvati, se sentaram à mesa ao lado, com a irmã de Parvati, Padma, os ex-namorados de Ginny, Michael Corner e Dean Thomas, o melhor amigo de Dean, Seamus Finnigan, o garoto de quem Luna era a fim, Neville (e que também era a fim dela, Ginny tinha certeza, só que Neville era tímido demais) e um garoto lindo com quem Ginny adorava paquerar, Cedric Diggory.

Chegando à mesa, as garotas cumprimentaram os amigos e Ginny empurrou Hermione para que ela sentasse na cadeira vazia no lado esquerdo de Ron, que se virou para ela e deu um grande sorriso galanteador (pelo menos tinha se recuperado do choque e parado de agir como um idiota). Mas então Lavander sentou no lado direito, e imediatamente o agarrou. Ginny sentou ao lado de Hermione, mas um pouco relutante, pois a cadeira no seu outro lado estava vazia e depois dela sentava-se Chang. Eca.

- Ei, garotos, como foi a viagem? – Hermione falou com ar de riso, se inclinando para a frente em cima da mesa, para falar com Fred e George, que estavam sentados depois de Ron e Lavander.

Dois sorrisos idênticos apareceram na face dos gêmeos.

- Você não vai acreditar no que fizemos, Hermione – disse Fred.

- Havia um cara enorme ao nosso lado e ele roncava pra caramba... – George começou.

- E ele babava também, e estava realmente incomodando...

Mas Ginny parou de prestar atenção na história dos garotos quando viu passando por ela um garoto alto, pálido e loiro. Ela esticou o braço e prendeu seu pulso. A face arrogante do menino voltou-se para ela, irritado.

- Ia passar sem dar olá, Malfoy? – Ginny sorriu.

Draco abriu um grande sorriso ao ver quem era.

- Desculpa, ruiva – ele disse, e ergueu a mão de Ginny que segurava seu pulso e deu um leve beijo – Eu não te vi.

- Vai sentar onde? – ela perguntou.

- Bem, eu ia sentar com Crabbe, Goyle e Zabini, mas se você quiser que eu sente aqui com você... – ele falou hesitante, olhando para Cho.

Ginny agarrou o braço de Draco e o puxou mais para perto. Lançou a ele um olhar desesperado.

- Por favor, _por favor_, você faria isso por mim? – ela implorou olhando para cima, para o rosto do amigo.

- Claro, qualquer coisa por você, ruiva – Draco sentou ao lado dela, rindo. Então se inclinou para perto da garota, e falou no seu ouvido – Afinal, eu não quero que você arranque os olhos apertados da japa já no primeiro dia de aula.

Ginny riu e suspirou aliviada. Draco era o melhor amigo que alguém podia ter.

- Eu te amo! – ela exclamou e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha dele.

- Eu sei.

Ginny deu um tapa em seu ombro.

- Convencido.

- Auto-estima saudável – ele a corrigiu – E aí, para onde as garotas vão hoje depois do jantar? Estou pensando em matar a festa e ir com vocês. Fiquei sabendo que a Katie Bell está disponível...

- Ah, meu Deus, você é um galinha mesmo! O que aconteceu com aquela garota que você conheceu esse verão, lá no Maine? E os meninos não vão ficar com raiva se você faltar à festa?

- O verão acabou, se você não percebeu, Ginny – Draco revirou os olhos – Eu estou de volta na Inglaterra e a gostosa da Katie acabou com o namorado... O que eu deveria fazer? Além do mais, os meninos que fiquem se remoendo. Eu já cansei dessa história de todo ano ir para uma festa só com macho. Não tem a menor graça.

- Bem, então eu vou propor uma solução que vai agradar a nós dois – Ginny se virou completamente para Draco – Você vai nos deixar entrar na festa.

Outros meninos teriam feito uma cara escandalizada e dito que não. Ginny sabia que Draco não estava nem aí.

- Claro – ele deu de ombros – E por que esse ano você finalmente resolveu nos dar o ar da sua graça?

- Bem, não é como se vocês tivessem me convidado e eu tivesse recusado todo ano. São _vocês_ que não nos deixam entrar.

- Ah, você sabe muito bem que, se quisesse, já teria entrado há muito tempo. Então, não teve nenhuma ideia boa esse ano, foi? – ele falou de forma provocativa.

- Não é nada disso – Ginny falou com erguendo o queixo – É só que este é o nosso ultimo ano, então eu achei que chegou a hora de acabar logo com essa frescura de vocês.

Draco ia abrir a boca para debochar, mas nesse momento, vendo que todos já tinham chegado e se acomodado, o diretor Dumbledore se levantou. Ele saiu da mesa ao lado da de Ginny e foi até a frente do salão. Era um velho excêntrico e meio pirado, mas Ginny gostava dele. Ele era um bom professor, era justo, sempre vazia vista grossa nas raras vezes que ela cometera uma inflação e fora descoberta, e era muito gentil.

- Boa noite! – ele sorriu – Uma boa volta àqueles que estão retornando, e bem-vindos aqueles que estão entrando pela primeira vez em Hogwarts. Mais um ano de muito estudo e, é claro, de muita diversão, espera por vocês. Amanhã, durante o café da manhã, seus horários de aula serão entregues. Depois, o resto do dia será dedicado aos testes para as equipes esportivas e inscrições para a prática de esportes individuais, já que, como todos sabem, a atividade física é obrigatória a todos. Hoje, como todos os anos, será permitido visitar o povoado vizinho de Hogsmead, após o jantar, contanto que os alunos voltem antes da meia-noite. Gostaria de apresentar para os alunos novos os nossos professores e também aproveitar para anunciar algumas modificações no nosso corpo docente.

Todos se viraram para a mesa dos professores.

- A vice-diretora, diretora do Alojamento Gryffindor e professora de matemática, Minerva McGonagall – a professora levantou e todos bateram palmas – O diretor do Alojamento Slytherin e professor de química, Severus Snape – dessa vez, a maior parte das palmas foi de Slytherin, e o professor não levantou – O diretor do Alojamento Ravenclaw e professor de física, Filius Flitwick – o professor Flitwick se levantou, mas não fez muita diferença, já que era quase anão – A diretora do Alojamento Hufflepuff e professora de biologia, Pomona Sprout; O professor de História, Cuthbert Binns; a professora de geografia, Charity Burbage; a professora de Educação Física, que os auxiliará durante o dia de amanhã, Rolanda Hooch; a professora de espanhol, francês e latim, Bathsheba Babbling; e por último, mas não menos importante, a nossa mais nova adição ao corpo docente, o professor de inglês, Harry Potter.

O professor Harry Potter se levantou para receber suas palmas. Houve um burburinho diferente dessa vez. Inocentes poderiam pensar que era porque ele era o professor novo e as pessoas deviam estar especulando sobre ele, o que era em parte verdade, mas com certeza elas não estavam falando sobre sua capacidade como professor. Ginny olhava para ele inexpressivamente, e não participava dos cochichos, mas com certeza seu coração estava mais acelerado do que o de qualquer outra pessoa no salão, por dois motivos. O primeiro provavelmente era o mesmo motivo que justificava todo o burburinho no salão. Acontece que o professor Potter devia ter uns vinte e poucos anos e mais de um metro e oitenta de pura pele azeitonada, olhos verde esmeralda brilhantes e cabelos negros bagunçados, que Ginny, particularmente, considerou que eram extremamente sexy. E o segundo motivo, bem, o segundo era porque ele estava sentado na cadeira bem atrás da dela, então ele estava tão perto dela quanto Draco ficou quando ela o agarrou pelo pulso. O que você poderia chamar de _muito_.

Então, de repente, como um feitiço sendo quebrado, a voz do diretor foi ouvida novamente e Ginny voltou sua atenção para ele, um pouco tonta. Tudo o que podia pensar era: mas que G-AT-O!

- Bem, feitas as apresentações, eu vou deixá-los apreciar o banquete – ele bateu palmas e de todos os lados surgiram garçons vestidos de branco carregando bandejas. Uns dez garçons se dirigiam para cada mesa e depositavam lagostas, champanhe, salmão e outras coisas.

Ginny virou-se para Hermione, que estava entretida conversando com Ron – que aparentemente tinha se livrado de Lavander por alguns minutos, enquanto ela retocava o batom -, e agarrou seu pulso. Normalmente, teria feito algum esforço para não interromper a conversa dos dois, mas esse caso era uma emergência. A amiga virou-se para ela, com uma cara de tédio, pois com certeza já sabia o que Ginny ia dizer.

- Acho que estou apaixonada – Ginny disse sonhadora.

- Eu sabia – Hermione disse rindo – Você não pode ver um homem bonito e já cai em cima, Ginny?

- Hermione, você deu uma olhada nesse cara? – Ginny disse indignada – A minha vida toda eu esperei por um professor gato, e bem no meu último ano ele chega! Eu sabia que aquelas idas à igreja com a minha mãe iam servir para alguma coisa um dia...

- Bem, eu duvido que Deus tenha te mandado um professor de presente como uma recompensa pela sua fé – Hermione revirou os olhos.

- Você não está sendo uma boa amiga neste exato momento, sabe – Ginny disse aborrecida – Quando eu te mando um alerta de gato, você deve pular junto comigo e me ajudar a bolar o plano para ficar com ele, e não ser uma estraga-prazeres certinha. Eu sempre te ajudei a ficar com os garotos quando você me dava um alerta de gato.

- É, bem, geralmente os nossos alertas de gatos se referiam a um garoto na praia ou numa festa.

- Olha, Hermione, eu te prometi uma loucura hoje. Aqui está ela. Vou ficar com o professor! – Ginny disse empolgada.

Hermione deu uma olhada no professor, e de repente parecia nervosa.

– Escute, Ginny, você não está realmente falando sério em relação a beijar o professor, está?

Ginny olhou para o professor Potter, a apenas uns dois metros de distância. Ele conversava animadamente com os outros professores, seus lábios se moviam de maneira sensual e de vez em quando ele passava as mãos pelos cabelos, os deixando ainda mais bagunçados. Era tão jovem e bonito que poderia até ser confundido como um dos alunos ricos e bonitos do internato. Ginny e Hermione escutaram a conversa por algum tempo, e pelo que captaram, os professores iam aproveitar a noite de folga e iam até Hogsmead, e o professor Potter, particularmente, ia se encontrar com alguns amigos em um bar chamado Três Vassouras.

- Não – ela respondeu a pergunta de Hermione. Então sorriu daquela forma que só ela sabia fazer, de um jeito travesso e sensual ao mesmo tempo – Mas não vai fazer mal nenhum atormentá-lo um pouco, não é?

- Eu conheço esse seu sorriso – Luna, que estava usando um lindo vestido azul da cor de seus olhos, disse do outro lado da mesa, em frente às garotas – Você está aprontando alguma. O que é dessa vez?

- Vai haver uma pequena mudança de planos na nossa programação para depois do jantar – Ginny declarou em voz alta – Nós não vamos mais para a festa dos meninos.

A mesa toda prestava atenção nela agora. Todos os garotos pareciam aturdidos. Mclaggen falou, confuso:

- E vocês iam?

- Íamos.

- Quem disse? – Ron perguntou, num tom meio infantil.

- Draco ia nos deixar entrar.

Os garotos se voltaram para Draco, chateados, mas ele não pareceu notar. Olhava para Ginny de forma triste.

- Cara, porque vocês não vão mais? – ele perguntou.

- Nós vamos ao Três Vassouras.

- Ginny Weasley! – Hermione exclamou. Sabia onde aquilo ia dar – O que você pensa que está fazendo?

Mas Ginny a ignorou. Virou-se para a mesa onde Angelina, Katie e Alicia estavam sentadas e as chamou.

- Mudança de planos! – ela falou para as meninas, que tinham virado para olhá-la – Nós vamos para Hogsmead. Três Vassouras.

- Mas nós nunca fomos lá – Lavander se intrometeu – Não é proibido?

Ginny teve que se segurar para não jogar uma lagosta na cara daquela loira burra.

- _Era_ – ela disse – quando tínhamos quatorze anos. Com dezesseis, podemos entrar.

- Ah – foi tudo que Lavander respondeu.

- Então – Ginny se aprumou na cadeira – Quem vem comigo?

Quase todas as meninas concordaram, menos Hermione. Enquanto isso, os meninos observavam calados. Ginny simplesmente ignorou Hermione e disse às outras:

- Certo, então. Temos que voltar de meia noite, e são oito horas. Daqui a meia hora a gente sai. Todos se encontram em frente ao Três Vassouras.

Dito isso, todos voltaram aos seus lugares e se puseram a comer. Hermione imediatamente se virou para Ginny.

- Ginny, se você fizer alguma coisa com esse professor, você pode ser expulsa e ele pode perder o emprego! Deixa de ser maluca e simplesmente agarra o Cedric, você não estava a fim dele ano passado?

- Hermione – Ginny disse, suspirando. Ela sabia que a amiga ia levar suas brincadeiras a sério, essa era a Hermione – Não se preocupe, eu não vou agarrá-lo e transar com ele no banheiro do Três Vassouras, nem nada do tipo.

Mas Hermione ficou ainda mais branca com essa ideia. Ginny pegou o pulso dela.

- Estou falando sério. Eu sei que eu não posso me envolver com ele. Só estava pensando em flertar com ele um pouquinho, para provocá-lo, ver como ele reage, aposto que todo mundo vai fazer isso. Não vou começar a namorar com ele, nem se ele corresponder. De verdade.

- Promete que não vai transar com ele no banheiro do bar? – Hermione perguntou ainda um pouco preocupada, mas parecia mais calma.

- Prometo.

- Tudo bem, então, eu acho – ela disse hesitante - Eu vou com vocês.

Ginny sorriu, mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Ron se pronunciou.

- Ei, com vocês.

Ginny olhou para ele.

- Desculpe?

- Isso mesmo – dessa vez quem respondeu foi Draco – Não estamos no clima de uma festa sem garotas esse ano. Vamos com vocês ao Três Vassouras.

- Você é nossa irmãzinha, não podemos deixá-la ir a uma boate sozinha – complementou Fred.

- Lá não é uma boate, é um bar – Ginny protestou, confusa.

- É uma boate – disse George – Fomos lá no ano passado, quando Bill e Charlie nos visitaram durante aquele final de semana, lembra? Bem, eles nos levaram até lá. Não é um lugar para um monte de garotas indefesas irem sozinhas.

- É uma boate como qualquer outra – Cho se meteu de repente – Já fui lá uma vez. Não tem nada demais, já vi boates piores. Lá é muito bom, na verdade.

- Ok, ok, tanto faz! – Ginny exclamou – Podem vir com a gente, eu não me importo. Pode até ser mais divertido.

N/A: N/A: Oi, galera! Bem, essa não é a minha primeira fic, mas é a primeira que eu realmente levo a sério, haha. Espero que vocês gostem, e, por favor, comentem! A opinião e o encorajamento de vocês é uma das coisas mais importantes para qualquer escritor. Sempre que atualizar eu vou tentar responder aos comentários, só não vou fazer isso se eu realmente não tiver tempo. Aproveitem esse capítulo, porque daqui a dois dias eu vou viajar e não sei se vou postar o segundo antes disso. Um beijo a todos, e, mais uma vez, NÃO ESQUEÇAM DE COMENTAR!

P.S.: essa fic também está disponível no site da Floreios e Borrões, .?id=37585. Já está lá há uns dois dias, pq a gente tem que esperar dois dias aqui antes de postar alguma coisa, se vc acabou de criar a conta :/


	2. Chapter 2

_Professor Potter – Capítulo 2_

As seis adolescentes desciam pelo caminho de paralelepípedos que saía do prédio de Hogwarts e ia até a base da colina em direção aos grandes portões de ferro que marcavam a entrada no terreno do internato. Ginny andava quase correndo, e apressava as outras garotas de cinco em cinco minutos, pois queria chegar logo no Três Vassouras. Os professores já tinham saído do jantar e ido para Hogsmead. Assim que os viu se levantar da mesa, Ginny engoliu os dois últimos pedaços de salmão – de uma forma que teria deixado Hermione escandalizada (_"Ginny! Mastigue sua comida direito! Que falta de educação!"_) se tivesse visto, mas ela estava distraída, tentando ignorar Ron e Lavander – e saiu correndo atrás deles e arrastando Hermione, Luna, Katie, Angelina e Alicia consigo.

- Vamos logo! – ela disse mais uma vez, quando estavam a dois metros dos portões.

- Pra que a pressa? – Luna perguntou – O resto do pessoal ainda nem saiu do jantar!

- Exatamente por isso – Ginny respondeu como se fosse óbvio – Eu quero aproveitar enquanto aqueles idiotas não estão nos incomodando.

Ela parou em frente aos portões e olhou para frente. Estavam na base da grande colina, mas o caminho à sua frente ainda era um pouco inclinado. A estrada descia até Hogsmead, lá na frente, que brilhava na noite por causa das luzes das lojinhas e restaurantes. Era um povoado bonitinho, cheio de lojas de roupas e boates para os estudantes se divertirem no fim de semana. Olhando lá de cima, parecia uma metrópole em miniatura. Atrás delas, alguns outros grupinhos de alunos começavam a descer também, mas eram poucos, pois ainda era cedo. Mas com certeza, mais tarde, o internato todo estaria em Hogsmead.

As garotas encararam a estrada. Não era uma caminhada longa, mas com certeza não seria agradável para elas, com seus saltos altos.

- Eu não estou com a mínima vontade de ir a pé – Alicia declarou – Richard, o motorista da minha família, está lá em Hogsmead. Em menos de cinco minutos ele poderia chegar aqui e nos levar.

Ela olhou para Ginny, que por um momento pensou em recusar, porque não queria ficar esperando. Mas então ela deu de ombros.

- Ótimo, ligue para ele – afinal, não tinha pra que _tanta _pressa. E ela não queria estragar os novos Jimmy Choos.

Quinze minutos depois, o Mercedes preto lotado de garotas estonteantes parou em frente à boate. Era um lugar bonito, que parecia mais um salão de festas, e Ginny pôde ver, através portas de vidro que deixavam escapar luzes coloridas piscando, que já estava lotado. Assim que elas saíram do carro, uma música do Black Eyed Peas invadiu seus ouvidos.

Hermione sorriu para Ginny. Tudo bem, até que aquela não tinha sido uma má ideia.

As seis garotas se dirigiram para porta e entraram no lugar. A pista de dança ficava no centro da boate, e à esquerda ficava o bar, onde uma bartender bonita servia os mais variados drinques. À direita haviam mesinhas redondas cercadas por sofás, para os casais e pessoas que descansavam entre uma música e outra. As meninas imediatamente localizaram o professor Potter sentado em um daqueles sofás, com um grupo de pessoas que riam e bebiam.

- Ei! – Angelina gritou, para ser ouvida por cima da música – Aquele não é o novo professor gostoso?

- É, sim – Ginny respondeu, sorrindo diabolicamente.

- Foi por isso que você quis vir aqui! – Luna gritou, apontando para Ginny – Você sabia que ele viria pra cá!

- Claro que sabia – Ginny falou orgulhosa.

- Ai, meu Deus, você é um gênio! – Katie exclamou, olhando para o professor.

- Eu sei. Mas nem inventem de cair em cima dele, ele já é meu – Ginny declarou, e então agarrou Hermione e Luna pelo pulso – Vamos sentar.

As meninas sentaram na maior das mesas, afinal, ainda viriam mais umas quatorze pessoas. Um garçom foi até a mesa delas e estendeu uma bandeja com um monte de coquetéis vindos do bar. Cada uma pegou uma taça.

- Agora, eu quero ter uma conversinha com vocês antes que os garotos cheguem – Ginny disse depois de tomar um gole do seu Martini. Ela olhou as garotas e sorriu misteriosamente - Quero propor um jogo a vocês.

- Diz – Luna falou, animada.

- É o seguinte – Ginny começou – Uma de nós vai determinar um garoto para cada uma e para ela mesma. Então nós temos que ficar com o menino que foi determinado, e na próxima festa, nós escolhemos outra menina e o jogo recomeça.

As meninas sorriram de forma travessa.

- Parece divertido – Hermione disse, e então tomou o último gole de sua Margarita – E quem vai ser a escolhida de hoje?

- Bem, nada mais justo do que _eu_, é claro – Ginny falou em tom de brincadeira, mas as garotas sabiam que ela estava falando sério – Eu que tive a maravilhosa ideia de vir até aqui _e_ a ideia do jogo!

- Que seja, então – Katie chamou o garçom para pegar mais drinques – Desembucha. Ah, mas tem que ser bonito, ok?

- E algum dos nossos amigos é feio? – Ginny revirou os olhos, e então se aprumou na cadeira – Então, aqui vai. O _meu_ alvo de hoje vai ser Sr. Gostoso. Claro que eu não vou _beijá-lo_ – ela acrescentou quando viu que Hermione ia abrir a boca – Mas aposto que posso fazê-lo dançar a noite toda comigo, mesmo se descobrir que eu sou aluna. Para Hermione, é claro que o cara vai ser o Ron. Nós só precisamos nos livrar da Lavander por alguns minutos.

- Mas eu duvido que ele fique comigo essa noite, ainda mais com a namorada dele por aqui – Hermione interrompeu – Preciso de um prazo maior!

- Ah, bem, não é como se o Ron fosse o Sr. Fidelidade em pessoa – Ginny revirou os olhos mais uma vez - Mas como ele vai se tornar seu namorado depois que você fisgá-lo, e você não vai mais fazer parte das próximas rodadas do jogo, eu deixo o seu prazo ser maior – ela falou e então se virou para Luna - Luna, ano novo, vida nova! Esse ano você _vai_ ficar com o Neville, nem que eu tenha que segurar a cabeça de vocês e forçar uma contra a outra até vocês se beijarem.

Luna corou, mas não protestou. Ginny seguiu em frente.

- Katie, o Draco veio falar comigo no jantar e disse que estava a fim de você. Normalmente, ele não é um menino com _eu_ ficaria – Ginny conteve um tremor ao pensar em beijar Draco. Ele era o melhor amigo dela, quase irmão, pelo amor de Deus! Seria estranho demais – Mas para você, ele é perfeito!

- Combinado – Katie deu um risinho nervoso – Ele é um gato, afinal.

- Ótimo. Angelina e Alicia, vocês vão ficar com... – Ginny ficou pensativa por alguns momentos. Os bons partidos realmente tinham desaparecido! E ela não queria deixar as amigas com idiotas como Cormac McLaggen. Então ela se lembrou de uma conversa que tinha ouvido entre as duas e disse – Fred e George! E não reclamem, meus irmãos são ótimos e eu sei que vocês têm uma quedinha por eles – ela completou, astutamente.

Angelina e Alicia claramente iam negar, mas então se entreolharam e deram de ombros, derrotadas.

- Que seja – Angelina disse.

- Perfeito! – Ginny exclamou, animada. Então se levantou, tomou de um só gole o resto do seu coquetel e puxou Hermione para cima – Eu _adoro_ essa música! Vamos dançar!

Ela e Hermione se encaminharam até as pessoas que dançavam na pista, parando bem no meio, de modo que poderiam ser vistas de todos os lugares. Começaram a dançar juntas, rindo. Adoravam dançar.

**Sexy Bitch – David Guetta Feat. Akon**

_Yes I can see her  
Cause every girl in here wanna be her  
Oh she's a diva  
I feel the same and I wanna meet her_

Ginny sorriu para si mesma, enquanto rebolava junto de Hermione. Adorava aquela música, era perfeita para o momento. Ela olhou na direção do professor Potter. Queria ter certeza de que ele podia enxergá-la da mesa onde estava sentado e ficou satisfeita ao ver que ele estava olhando para as pessoas que dançavam. Daqui a pouco ele iria bater os olhos nela, tinha certeza.

_They say she low down  
It's just a rumor and I don't believe them  
They say she needs to slow down  
The baddest thing around town_

Sua satisfação aumentou quando olhou para as portas da boate e viu que Ron (com Lavander pendurada no braço, infelizmente) e o resto dos amigos que tinham ficado em Hogwarts finalmente tinham chegado e a primeira coisa com que eles depararam foi ela e Hermione dançando. Sentiu os olhos dos garotos nela, menos os dos irmãos – claro -, principalmente os de Ron, que estavam na pessoa que se movimentava colada a ela. Hermione também percebeu os recém-chegados e seu coração pulou quando ela viu o par de olhos azuis cravados nela. Mentalizando as palavras que Ginny havia dito para ela ano passado – _"Confiança, Hermione! Você tem que agir como se não estivesse nem aí para ele, como se só estivesse se divertindo à custa dele!"_ -, ela piscou um olho para ele e voltou a dançar. Ele pareceu um pouco atordoado, como se não tivesse certeza se realmente tinha visto o gesto, ou se tinha sido direcionado a ele.

_She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before  
Nothing you can compare to your neighbourhood hoe  
I'm trying to find the words to describe this girl  
Without being disrespectful_

Ginny observou enquanto o grupo localizava Luna e as outras meninas e se dirigia até elas. Então ela virou o rosto para checar o professor Potter mais uma vez. Ele olhava para ela, mas quando percebeu que ela estava olhando de volta, ele desviou o rosto, constrangido. _Então ele é um puritano_, ela pensou. Estreitou os olhos e continuou a olhar para ele, até que ele olhou para ela novamente. Ginny curvou os lábios vermelhos em um sorriso. Ele deu um pequeno sorriso, balançou a cabeça como se pensasse _"Essa garota não tem jeito!"_ e desviou o olhar para beber um gole da sua Bloody Mary.

_The way that booty movin I can't take no more  
Have to stop what I'm doin so I can pull up close  
I'm trying to find the words to describe this girl  
Without being disrespectful_

_Bem melhor_, Ginny pensou e continuou a dançar, por mais que sua mente estivesse longe da dança. Ela imaginou se o professor iria lembrar dela amanhã e o que ele faria se lembrasse. Ou melhor, se ela ia conseguir fazer com que ele largasse os amigos e fosse dançar com ela. E o que ele faria no dia seguinte quando desse de cara com a garota com quem tinha dançado na noite anterior. Ginny riu com aquele pensamento. Será que ele era certinho como pareceu quando desviou o olhar do dela, ou será que ele era um professor pervertido que dava em cima das alunas?

_Damn girl  
Damn you're a sexy bitch  
A sexy bitch  
Damn you're a sexy bitch  
Damn girl_

A música acabou e Ginny e Hermione se jogaram, ofegantes, no sofá onde todos estavam reunidos. Ginny esticou o braço, pegou o drinque de Draco e tomou um grande gole.

- Belo show – o loiro puxou de volta a taça das mãos de Ginny – Você tem que me prometer que vai dançar assim comigo um dia desses.

- Claro – Ginny deu de ombros, não se deixando afetar pelo assédio sexual do amigo. Ele assediava todo mundo, o tempo todo. E Ginny não era muito diferente dele – Daqui a pouco nós podemos dançar.

Mas ela não tinha tanta certeza de que isso iria acontecer, pois olhou para Katie, que estava ao lado de Draco e viu que ela estava estranhamente muito silenciosa. Ginny se perguntou o que veria em baixo da mesa se derrubasse a bolsa e se abaixasse para pegar. Imediatamente chegou à conclusão de que, com certeza, era uma coisa que não queria ver e iria perturbá-la pelo resto da noite.

Hermione olhou para frente, mas logo desviou o olhar, enojada. Ron estava sentado bem em frente à ela, mas ao lado do garoto Lavander puxava o rosto dele na intenção de beijá-lo. Enquanto olhava para Fred e Angelina, que conversavam muito próximos, ela ouviu um som de pia sendo desentupida e alguns momentos depois sentiu algo encostar na sua perna. Olhou para frente novamente e viu que Ron sorria para ela, e percebeu que aquilo embaixo da mesa era a perna _dele_ na dela. Oba. _Respira, garota_, ela disse pra si mesma, _é só não se esquecer de respirar._

Ela virou-se para Ginny.

- Agora seria uma boa hora para executar aquele seu plano de se livrar da Lavander – ela sussurrou para a amiga.

- Beleza – Ginny sussurrou de volta – Eu vou levá-la para fora do clube. Só posso garantir uns quinze minutos. É o suficiente?

- Acho que sim – Hermione disse, parecendo nervosa – Não é como se nós fossemos transar no banheiro como você e o professor gostoso. Só quero passar um tempo perto dele sem a Lavander por perto.

- Hum, sei – Ginny lançou um olhar divertido à amiga. Então sussurrou rapidamente, antes de se levantar – Use camisinha.

Hermione ficou pálida e lançou um olhar assassino para Ginny, mas ela não viu. A amiga levantou e declarou em voz alta.

- Eu preciso comprar uma coisa lá fora. Lavander, será que você não quer vir comigo? – ela falou docemente – Eu queria conversar com você sobre umas coisas, a gente podia conversar no caminho.

Lavander pareceu um pouco confusa, mas disse que sim. Hermione quase ficou boquiaberta quando Ginny puxou o braço da garota e enlaçou com o dela mesma, como se elas fossem grandes amigas. Ela falava animadamente enquanto elas se dirigiram para a porta. Hermione sorriu para si mesma. _Nota mental: comprar um frasco de Dior Addict 2 para agradecer_, ela pensou.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Luna, que a cutucou por baixo da mesa e lhe lançou um olhar significativo. _"Anda logo, hora de atacar!"_, dizia o olhar. Hermione se levantou.

- Vou ali no bar – ela falou olhando diretamente para Ron – Esses Martinis estão demorando demais.

Então saiu da mesa em direção ao grande balcão no outro lado do salão. Sentou em um daqueles bancos altos de bar.

- Um Martini, por favor – ela disse à bartender, que imediatamente começou a jogar os copos para cima, preparando o drinque.

Exatamente como ela havia previsto, Ron chegou atrás dela menos de um minuto depois.

- Eu vou querer o mesmo que ela – ele disse, casualmente apoiando a mão direita no balcão e a esquerda na parte de trás do banco de Hermione. Ela sentiu um arrepio quando o polegar dele roçou levemente nas suas costas nuas. Ele olhou para a morena – Então.

- Então – ela se virou um pouquinho no banco, ficando quase de frente para ele.

- Eu senti sua falta lá em casa nesse verão, Hermione.

- É mesmo? – ela indagou de forma desinteressada, enquanto esticava o braço para pegar o Martini que a bartender tinha colocado no balcão.

- Aham – ele puxou o drinque da mão dela e tomou um gole – O que aconteceu, Ginny não te convidou esse ano?

- Ei! – ela deu um leve tapa no ombro dele – Você vai receber o seu drinque, não tome do meu!

Ele riu, fazendo-a rir também.

- Desculpe, alcoólatra – ele levantou as mãos num gesto de rendição. Então colocou as mãos de volta onde estavam antes, dessa vez chegando ainda mais perto dela – Mas então, o que você tanto fez essas férias que não pôde dar o ar da sua graça lá em casa? Pensei que já era uma tradição, afinal você foi para lá todo verão nos últimos cinco anos.

- Eu não pude ir – Hermione esticou o braço, pegou um segundo Martini que a bartender colocou no balcão, tomou um gole e deu a Ron, fazendo-o rir – Meus pais queriam fazer uma viagem em família. Fomos à Grécia.

Ron ergueu as sobrancelhas, parecendo interessado.

- Verdade? Deve ser ótimo lá – ele sorriu, animado – Eu e meu pai sempre quisemos ir para lá, mas minha mãe e Ginny só querem saber de ir para Paris. Acho que já dá para cobrir todas as paredes do meu quarto com os desenhos que eu tenho de lá.

Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas, sem entender ao que ele estava se referindo. Então riu, compreendendo.

- Ah, eu tinha me esquecido! Você tem aquela mania de desenhar tudo o que vê pela frente... – Hermione lembrava que sempre que estava na casa dos Weasley, Ron ficava desenhando até nos guardanapos.

- Não é uma mania – Ron pareceu ofendido – Desenho e pintura são arte, Mione. Você é uma garota tão inteligente, deveria saber disso.

- Eu _sei_ disso, Ronald – ela revirou os olhos – Você sabe que eu só digo isso pra te irritar.

- E funcionou – ele rebateu, mas depois seu rosto suavizou e ele voltou a parecer animado – Mas então, como foi a viagem, o que você fez por lá?

- Ah, foi maravilhosa! – Hermione desceu do banco. Como Ron estava apoiado no balcão e na cadeira atrás dela, ela se viu presa entre seus braços, e a apenas alguns centímetros de distância dele – A ilhas gregas são lindas, e a comida é realmente boa, e lá é tão romântico...

- Eu adoraria poder desenhá-la lá – Ron falou suavemente, ao mesmo tempo em que levantou a mão para afastar uma mecha de cabelo castanho do rosto de Hermione.

Ela não respondeu. Ficou olhando aqueles olhos azuis, hipnotizada, enquanto sentia que a mão de Ron que estava em seu cabelo agora estava em forma de concha no seu rosto e depois estava segurando seu queixo e a puxando para mais perto...

- Eu adoro essa música! – ela falou alto, e sem dar tempo para protestos, agarrou o pulso de Ron que estava segurando seu queixo e o arrastou para a pista de dança – Vamos dançar.

Ron pareceu confuso, como se tivesse saído de um transe. Então pareceu entender alguma coisa e sorriu para Hermione.

- Claro, vamos dançar.

Hermione suspirou, e enquanto dançava com ele, agradeceu por Ron não tê-la questionado sobre sua súbita mudança de ideia quando eles estavam claramente prestes a se beijar. Ela não sabia se conseguiria responder, pois nem ela mesma sabia a resposta. Ela simplesmente sentia que não era daquele jeito que deveria ser o primeiro beijo deles. Quer dizer, ela estava apaixonada por ele! E ele não estava apaixonado por ela e ainda por cima tinha uma namorada. Se ela permitisse que ele a beijasse naquele momento, amanhã ele fingiria que nada acontecera e voltaria para Lavander. Ela queria que ele se apaixonasse por ela, não que ele simplesmente a achasse bonita, uma diversão para passar o tempo. E agora ele provavelmente estava achando que ela só estava se fazendo de difícil, pelo jeito como sorriu para ela. Devia estar pensando _"uhul, que legal, assim as coisas ficam mais divertidas, haha"_.

Hermione balançou a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos. Olhou para Ron tão próximo dela e fechou os olhos por uns segundos, tentando se concentrar na música e nos movimentos do ruivo. Ela riu internamente quando percebeu qual era a música que estava tocando.

**Don't Cha – Pussycat Dolls**

_I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)  
That's why whenever I come around  
She's all over you  
And I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be on with me_

Hermione dançava de uma forma que nunca tinha dançado antes. Ela podia até sentir as ondas de calor que vinham do corpo de Ron, tão próximo do seu. Estava se esforçando como uma louca para não agarrá-lo ali mesmo e lambê-lo da cabeça aos pés. Ela era tão lindo. E dançava muito bem, deve-se acrescentar. Suas mãos estavam na cintura dela e ela tinha as mãos em sua nuca. De repente ela virou e ficou de costas para ele. Ron a abraçou por trás e apoiou o queixo em seu ombro. O perfume dele era tão bom.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha?  
__Don't cha?_

Hermione estava ficando louca, tudo o que queria fazer era beijá-lo. Então percebeu que ele também estava claramente se segurando para não pular em cima dela, e isso lhe proporcionou uma sensação de poder extraordinária. Ela virou-se para ficar de frente para ele novamente, e começou a dançar de forma mais sensual. Ficou olhando nos olhos dele enquanto deslizava as mãos pelo seu peito musculoso, descendo em direção ao chão da forma mais sexy que conseguiu. Ron a olhava embasbacado, provavelmente pensando _"cadê a nerd tímida que se escondia sempre que eu tentava desenhá-la num guardanapo enquanto comia macarrão no jantar?"_.

_Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)  
Leave it alone (leave it alone)  
'Cause if it ain't love  
It just ain't enough to leave a happy home  
Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)  
You have to play fair (you have to play fair)  
See I don't care  
But I know she ain't gonna wanna share_

Quando ela subiu de volta, ele a puxou para tão perto que eles ficaram praticamente abraçados. Ela adorou a sensação dos braços musculosos do ruivo ao redor da sua cintura, das suas mãos quentes na base das suas costas nuas (Deus abençoe as blusas frente-única!) e o seu peito forte encostado no dela. Ele nem parecia ligar que a qualquer momento a namorada dele poderia chegar e ver aquela cena. Se bem que Hermione também não ligava. Na verdade, ela não se lembrava de mais nada, não via nada, a não ser os olhos azuis de Ron. Apenas uma parte muito distante do seu cérebro não pensava em Ron, e essa parte estava rindo dos queixos caídos dos amigos que os observavam lá da mesa.

_I know she loves you (I know she loves you)  
So I understand (I understand)  
I probably be just as crazy about you  
If you were my own man  
Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime)  
Possibly (possibly)  
Until then, old friend, your secret is safe with me_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha, baby? Don't cha?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha?  
__Don't cha?_

A música terminou, mas Ron não a soltou. Ele sorriu para ela e Hermione sorriu de volta, mas o empurrou. Se eles continuassem abraçados, ele iria beijá-la, e dessa vez ela não tinha certeza se conseguiria resistir como tinha feito no bar. Não podia se dar ao luxo de entretê-lo por uma noite e ser esquecida no dia seguinte. Seus planos em relação a Ron estavam bastante claros em sua cabeça: ela não tinha medo de mostrar que estava apaixonada por ele, mas pretendia deixar bem claro que, se ele a quisesse, teria que acabar com Lavander e namorar com _ela_.

Pensando firmemente nisso, Hermione puxou Ron pela mão até a mesa dos amigos. Alguns olhavam surpresos para eles, e outros desviavam o olhar, constrangidos. Hermione agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido e sentou-se no sofá, ao lado de Luna. A amiga imediatamente lançou um olhar animado para ela e deu um pequeno aperto no seu joelho. Hermione sorriu internamente, uma onda de afeto em relação à Luna de repente a invadindo. Como ela era meiga, ficando toda feliz por Hermione.

Naquele momento, Ginny e Lavander entraram de volta na boate. A ruiva parecia perfeitamente bem, e claramente tentava não rir de alguma coisa, mas Lavander estava com um ar meio atordoado. Bem, as pessoas costumam ficar atordoados quando ficam perto de Ginny Weasley. Elas foram até a mesa e a ruiva sentou ao lado de Hermione. Gradualmente, o clima tenso na mesa foi se dispersando e Ginny sussurrou para a amiga.

- E então, o que rolou enquanto eu estava fora com a Lavander? – ela perguntou.

- Depois que você saiu com ela – Hermione começou, claramente tentando não sorrir demais, mas falhando miseravelmente – Eu fui até o bar sozinha.

- O velho truque de ir até o bar sozinha para que o garoto a siga – Ginny revirou os olhos, mas sorriu – Bem, é velho mas sempre funciona. E então?

- Então nós ficamos conversando e ele estava prestes a me beijar, mas eu não deixei – Hermione falou a última parte rapidamente, antes que perdesse a coragem, pois sabia que Ginny ia matá-la quando soubesse disso.

- Como é que é? – Ginny levantou as sobrancelhas, surpresa.

- Bem, é que eu não queria que fosse tão cedo, sabe – Hermione falou num tom de justificativa – Se ele ficasse comigo hoje, ele iria esquecer amanhã e não iria passar disso.

Ginny olhou bem para Hermione, depois suspirou, derrotada.

- É, você provavelmente tem razão.

- Mas mudando um pouco de assunto, o que você fez com a Lavander?

- Ah, eu disse que precisava ir à farmácia comprar camisinha – Ginny disse com um ar de riso.

Hermione levantou as sobrancelhas, surpresa.

- É por isso que ela está tão perturbada? – ela começou a rir – Você é louca, Ginny! Amanhã provavelmente toda a escola vai estar falando sobre sua vida sexual super agitada.

- Não é por isso que eu ela está perturbada, e eu não ligo pra que pensem isso. Quero mais é que achem que eu tenho experiência.

- Mas você é virgem! – Hermione riu – Não tem experiência nenhuma!

- Nem você – Ginny falou rispidamente – Mas então, eu disse umas coisas para a Lavander. Falei que meu irmão não era um garoto muito bom para namorar, e que provavelmente ela ia cansar dele daqui a alguns meses e ainda insinuei que ele estava traindo ela.

- E o que ela disse?

Ginny deu um suspiro derrotado.

- Disse que o ama e que tem certeza de que ele a ama também. Separar esses dois vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensei, ela claramente é uma daquelas garotas que gostam de ser pisadas pelos homens.

- Não vamos nos preocupar com isso agora – Hermione disse em tom definitivo, embora estivesse sentindo um pequeno aperto no peito – Estamos numa festa. Ah, olha só, o Sr. Gostoso está se levantando, vai atrás dele!

Ginny olhou na direção do professor. Ele tinha acabado de se levantar e estava indo na direção do banheiro. Ela imediatamente se levantou.

- Agora chegou a _minha_ vez de me divertir – ela piscou um olho para Hermione e foi em direção ao banheiro também.

Chegando em frente as duas portas que se abriam para os banheiros masculino e feminino, ela viu que ele já tinha entrado no masculino. Então Ginny foi rapidamente no feminino, repassou o batom vermelho nos lábios cheios e quando estava saindo, viu que o professor Potter também tinha acabado de sair. Ele olhou para o lado e quando a viu, deu um pequeno sorriso, mais para si mesmo do que para ela.

- Olá – Ginny sorriu de volta.

- Oi – o professor respondeu, um pouco tímido. A voz dele era bonita, e deixou os pêlos da nuca de Ginny arrepiados. Voz de _homem_.

- Eu vi você me olhando quando eu estava dançando – Ginny falou sem muitas delongas, com uma voz de paquera.

- Desculpe se eu te incomodei, mas era difícil não olhar – ele respondeu. _Excelente_, pensou Ginny.

- Não incomodou.

Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, olhando para ela. Estava claramente pensando se devia conversar com ela ou não. Depois de alguns instantes, pareceu se decidir.

- Eu estava indo no bar pegar um drinque. Quer vir comigo?

Ginny concordou. Enquanto caminhavam ela imaginou que ele já devia ter bebido algumas doses, pois claramente não pensou que ela poderia ser uma aluna. Quero dizer, não havia muitos adolescentes em Hogsmead e aquela era a primeira noite do ano letivo, a noite em que todo ano os alunos iam para o povoado depois do jantar para se divertir. Uma pessoa sóbria perceberia imediatamente que ela era uma das alunas do internato. E será que ele não reparou que ela era menor de idade?

- Aqui está – ele entregou um Martini a Ginny, que sorriu agradecendo – Qual é o seu nome?

- Ginny – ela respondeu. Então se lembrou que não deveria saber o nome dele, por isso perguntou – E o seu?

- Harry.

- Prazer em te conhecer, Harry – ela levantou o seu Martini como se estivesse brindando.

- O prazer é meu – ele respondeu, então franziu a sobrancelha – Eu já te vi em algum lugar? Você me parece meio familiar.

Ginny concluiu que ele _definitivamente_ já tinha bebido algumas, pois se estivesse sóbrio com certeza teria se lembrado de tê-la visto ao seu lado durante todo o jantar de boas vindas, uma hora atrás.

- Não, acredito que não – ela mentiu – Mas então, Harry, você gostou da dança? – ela perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha de um jeito que só ela sabia fazer.

- Hã, claro – ele sorriu sem jeito.

- Não quer que eu te ensine? – ela chegou mais perto dele.

- Bem, por que não? – ele deu de ombros, incerto. Claramente ainda estava em dúvida sobre ela.

Ginny sorriu e pegou a mão dele. Um arrepio percorreu a coluna vertebral de Ginny quando a mão grande dele envolveu a dela. Ela estava acostumada com garotos de mãos trêmulas. Harry, por mais em dúvida que estivesse sobre a sanidade dela, pegava a mão dela firmemente. Quando começaram a dançar, ele se movia de forma confiante, tocava em seu corpo sem hesitar. Ele era um _homem_.

**Right Round – FloRida**

_You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down...  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down..._

Ginny se movia de forma sensual, as mãos de Harry em seus quadris, guiando seus movimentos. Ele olhava para ela enquanto dançava, parecendo divertido. Ela virou-se e começou a rebolar de costas para ele, as mãos para trás segurando a cintura do moreno, fazendo com que ele dançasse como ela. Ela desceu até o chão, as mãos deslizando da cintura através das pernas dele. Quando subiu, ele colocou os braços ao redor do corpo da ruiva, abraçando-a por trás e deixando-os tão colados que Ginny podia sentir o zíper da calça dele roçando na base das suas costas. Ela afastou os longos cabelos para um lado, deixando seu pescoço descoberto, e então posicionou os braços em cima dos braços de Harry.

_From the top of the pole I watch her go down  
She got me throwin my money around  
Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found  
It's going down down...  
From the top of the pole I watch her go down  
She got me throwin my money around  
Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found  
It's going down down..._

Harry parecia ter se esquecido das suas dúvidas quanto à Ginny. Ele dançava sensualmente com ela, e quando ela tirou os cabelos do ombro, ele enterrou os rosto em seu pescoço, roçando suavemente os lábios naquela região, fazendo com que os joelhos de Ginny tremessem e ela tivesse que se apoiar nele ainda mais. Ela apertou o antebraço dele, e viu o quão musculoso ele era. Só podia ser um castigo, como ela fora arranjar um professor daqueles? E nem pode beijá-lo! Se bem que apenas beijar com certeza não iria satisfazê-la. Ela queria era arrancar as roupas dele e pular em cima. A cabeça dela rodava.

_You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down...  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down..._

Ela ficou de frente para Harry, mas sem aumentar a distância entre os dois. Quando o refrão da música começou, ela olhou naquelas íris incrivelmente verdes e começou a cantar junto. Porém fechou os olhos quando sentiu as mãos dele descendo lentamente dos seus ombros até a base das suas costas e enterrou os dedos em seus cabelos negros. Quando abriu os olhos, o que viu fez seu coração pular uns dez metros. Pela porta da boate, acabavam de entrar três de seus professores: Mcgonagall, Flitwick e _Snape_. Ela sentiu todo o ar escapar dos seus pulmões quando os olhos frios do professor que mais odiava encontraram os dela. Harry estava de costas para a porta, portanto não notou os três recém-chegados. Snape estreitou os olhos, claramente tentando identificar através das luzes cintilantes o homem com quem ela dançava. Ginny rapidamente parou de dançar e puxou Harry para dentro da multidão, de forma que Snape não conseguisse vê-los.

- O que aconteceu? – Harry perguntou, quando Ginny parou de puxá-lo.

- Hã... – Ginny olhou nervosa para ele. Não queria que ele descobrisse que ela era uma aluna, não tão cedo. Deixaria ele descobrir só amanhã, quando não pudesse reverter os acontecimentos – A música acabou! – ela exclamou quando uma música de Ke$ha começou a tocar – Eu tenho que voltar para os meus amigos, e você para os seus. Tchau, adorei a dança.

Ela ficou na ponta dos pés, deu um beijo na bochecha dele e saiu de perto dele o mais rápido que pôde. Assim que se jogou ao lado de Hermione no sofá, ela viu Harry saindo da pista de dança. Ele olhou para ela, deu um sorriso rápido e quando virou o rosto, avistou Snape, McGonagall e Flitwick – que tinham sentado em uma mesa não muito longe da de Ginny – e foi na direção deles. Ginny arriscou um rápido olhar na direção de Snape e viu que ele a estava encarando. Tinha claramente visto o modo como Harry saiu logo atrás dela da pista de dança, e o sorriso que ele tinha lançado a ela – que ela retribuiu com um rápido riso nervoso.

Hermione olhava dela para Harry, na mesa com os outros professores, confusa.

- Já voltou? O que aconteceu?

- O Snape aconteceu – Ginny contou a historia à amiga, que pareceu aterrorizada.

- Eu disse que não era uma boa ideia você se jogar em cima do professor! – a morena exclamou, dando uma tapa na testa.

- O Snape não pode fazer nada – Ginny disse rispidamente – Ele não tem provas, e além do mais, nós só estávamos dançando.

- Bem, mas com certeza ele vai ficar desconfiado – Hermione retrucou – Então eu acho bom você tirar da cabeça essa sua ideia de ficar dando em cima do Sr. Gostoso, porque o Snape pode ver e fazer vocês dois se darem mal. Acho melhor isso acabar por aqui. Esqueça-o.

- É, eu acho que sim – Ginny disse com pouca convicção. Ela sabia que Hermione estava correta, mas a sensação das mãos fortes do moreno ainda queimava na sua pele, fazendo com que ela não conseguisse de maneira alguma esquecer.

N/A: Aqui está o capítulo 2! Espero que tenham gostado :D Não coloquei uma música no começo, como fiz no outro, porque _quatro _músicas num mesmo cap já é exagero, né :/

Enfim, vamos ao que interessa: avisos. Primeiro, gostaria de pedir que, sempre que vocês acharem algum erro, principalmente de gramática, não hesitem em me corrigir, por favor. Sempre antes de postar o cap, eu reviso tudo para que nada fique errado, porque detesto erros de português, mas às vezes algo pode passar despercebido. Segundo: próximo capítulo, só quando eu voltar. Sorry. Terceiro e último: eu também estou postando essa fic no , para quem preferir, embora eu deva aconselhar-los a ler _aqui_, onde vocês podem ouvir as músicas (que serão muitas) e onde é muito mais simples, para mim, editar a fic.

Então, vamos aos comentários. Antes de responder a cada um individualmente, gostaria de agradecer à todos que estão comentando e me incentivando, e também à todos que estão lendo mesmo que não comentem. O meu maior objetivo aqui é o entretenimento de vocês.

**_Juli-chan:_**_ muito obrigado por fazer o primeiro comentário! Que bom que vc achou a minha fic perfeita, hehehe. Aqui está mais um cap, espero que continue gostando. Um beijão!_

_**Blair:** bem, acho que esse cap satisfez a sua curiosidade sobre o encontro deles dois, né? Mas o melhor ainda está por vir... hahahah. Obrigado pelos elogios, beijossssss!_

P.S.: Vou para o aeroporto daqui a duas horas, uhul! Não quero fazer inveja nem nada, mas eu vou para NEW YORK, HAHA! E depois é DISNEEEEEEEY! THE WIZARDING WORLD OF HARRY POTTER! Nem acredito que estou indo para lá, gente *-* Vou comprar muuuuita cerveja amanteigada, e muitos doces na Honeydukes. Prometo que, assim que voltar, posto o capítulo três – e, de brinde, vocês ainda vão ganhar uma descrição completa da minha viagem! Eu não sou a melhor escritora do mundo? *-* kkkkkkkk brincadeirinha.

P.S.2: VOCÊS VIRAM O TRAILER DE RELÍQUIAS DA MORTE? MEU AMIGO, TÁ MUITO FODAA! ASSISTAM!


	3. Chapter 3

_Professor Potter – Capítulo 3_

**No Sleep Tonight – The Faders**

_I got you, i got you on my mind__  
__And it's time to make you see (what i want)_

_So i'll just make this a little more obvious__  
__Cuz i get what i want, and i want you to get with me!_

_Don't think you know,__  
__How far im gonna do_

_You can't stop this, feeling!__  
__You can't run away, baby i'm whats on your mind__  
__You can't stop this, feeling!__  
__There's no escape,__  
__No sleep tonight,__  
__You won't get, no sleep tonight_

_You want me, you want me all the time__  
__And you don't need nothing else__  
__But you seem to be a little oblivious__  
__So i'll show you the way if you think that you need some help_

_Tell me, baby__  
__Are you coming, with me_

_You can't stop this, feeling!__  
__You can't run away, baby i'm whats on your mind__  
__You can't stop this, feeling!__  
__There's no escape,__  
__No sleep tonight,__  
__You won't get, no sleep tonight__  
__No sleep tonight,__  
__No sleep tonight,_

_Boy you won't be sleeping__  
__No sleep tonight__  
__Do i have to spell it out in black and white_

_Boy you won't be sleeping__  
__No sleep tonight__  
__Do i have to spell it out in black and white_

_Oh oh oh oh oh!__  
__No sleep tonight__  
__Oh oh oh oh oh!__  
__No sleep tonight__  
__Oh oh oh oh oh!__  
__No sleep tonight__  
__Oh oh oh oh oh!_

_You can't stop this, feeling!__  
__You can't run away, baby i'm whats on your mind__  
__You can't stop this, feeling!__  
__There's no escape,__  
__No sleep tonight,__  
__You won't get, no sleep tonight_

_Oh oh oh oh oh!__  
__No sleep tonight__  
__Oh oh oh oh oh!__  
__No sleep tonight__  
__Oh oh oh oh oh!__  
__No sleep tonight__  
__Oh oh oh oh oh!__  
__No sleep tonight__  
__Oh oh oh oh oh!__  
__No sleep tonight__  
__Oh oh oh oh oh!__  
__No sleep tonight__  
__Oh oh oh oh oh!_

- Vamos, Ginny, acorde! – Hermione cutucou a amiga.

Ginny gemeu e puxou o edredom para que cobrisse seu rosto.

- São oito horas da manhã de um domingo, Hermione – ela reclamou, a voz abafada pelo cobertor.

Sua cabeça doía por causa do álcool que tinha ingerido na noite anterior, e suas pálpebras estavam tão pesadas que ela simplesmente não conseguiu abrir os olhos. Elas tinham chegado cinco minutos antes dos portões fecharem à meia noite, e depois ainda ficaram acordadas por horas, conversando. Era incrível que Hermione conseguisse levantar da cama, enquanto Ginny não conseguia nem abrir os olhos.

- E os testes para as equipes esportivas já começaram! – Hermione sentou pesadamente na cama da amiga, de propósito, para que a cama balançasse.

- E eu já sou capitã do time de futebol – Ginny retrucou – E você é a melhor jogadora de tênis da escola. A gente não precisa fazer os testes.

- É, mas eu estava pensando em correr ao redor do campo de futebol enquanto a gente assiste aos testes – ela fez um olhar de cachorro sem dono quando Ginny tirou o edredom da cabeça para encará-la, claramente achando que ela estava louca por querer correr ao redor de um campo de futebol – Ah, vamos lá, Ginny, nós fazíamos isso no ano passado!

- A gente fazia isso, mas geralmente a gente só tinha bebido água e suco no dia anterior, e tinha ido dormir às dez da noite!

- A gente ainda vai poder rir das calouras tentando fazer gol – ela fez um beicinho com os lábios – Por favor, vamos!

Ginny suspirou, jogou o edredom para o lado, levantou-se e se dirigiu ao armário. Hermione riu e foi até o espelho, enquanto a amiga se trocava, pois já estava pronta. Olhou para seu reflexo. Ela estava vestindo um top esportivo preto e branco da Nike sem camisa por cima e um short de ginástica Adidas preto daqueles folgados, que deixam a pessoa com uma bunda enorme, mas que nela ficava perfeito, é claro. O cabelo cacheado estava preso num rabo de cavalo alto e em uma das mãos ela segurava o iPod. Ela passou as mãos pela barriga lisa e tonificada, avaliando.

- Nem pense em dizer que está gorda – Ginny repreendeu a amiga, quando viu que ela estava com uma cara infeliz. Ela tinha um péssimo hábito de se criticar.

- Eu não ia dizer isso – Hermione disse, mas estava claramente mentindo – E então, já está pronta?

Ginny tinha prendido os longos cabelos vermelhos num rabo de cavalo igual ao de Hermione. Colocou um top esportivo rosa pink Lacoste com um short colado que combinava. A barriga podia até não ser tão tonificada quanto a da amiga, mas com certeza as pernas definidas compensavam completamente. Ela foi até a escrivaninha, pegou seu próprio iPod e as duas saíram do quarto.

O dia estava esplêndido, com o sol brilhando lá no alto e uma temperatura amena. Perfeito para exercícios físicos ao ar livre, coisa que deixou Hermione mais animada ainda e Ginny mais irritada. Ela odiava gente animadinha pela manhã. Pelo menos os exercícios iam melhorar o seu humor. A endorfina não era o melhor antidepressivo natural ou coisa assim?

Elas chegaram ao campo, onde os testes para a equipe feminina de futebol já estavam pela metade. Ao redor do campo havia uma pista de corrida, e no início dela, perto de uma das traves de gol, havia um lugar para alongamento e um banco comprido onde elas colocaram suas toalhinhas e depois foram se alongar, observando enquanto algumas garotas nervosas pulavam no mesmo lugar, numa espécie de aquecimento. Ginny teve vontade de se meter no jogo e mostrar para aquelas garotas como se jogava de verdade, mas se controlou. Ia ter muito tempo para gritar com elas, já que era capitã do time. Ela olhou para a treinadora Hooch, que acenou para ela e voltou a se concentrar nas calouras.

Terminado o alongamento, Ginny e Hermione colocaram os fones de ouvido e se puseram a correr na pista, uma ao lado da outra, os rabos-de-cavalo esvoaçando atrás das cabeças. Ginny imediatamente relaxou, sua irritação passando. Ela era sempre assim: morria de preguiça de fazer ginástica, mas quando começava, não conseguia mais parar. E o fato de ela estar com Hermione deixava tudo ainda melhor, pois correr com uma companhia era muito mais divertido e agradável do que correr sozinha. Ela ficou lá, correndo, aproveitando a sensação do sol saudável da manhã batendo em seus ombros. _E eu ainda vou arranjar um bronzeado! Correr é o máximo_, ela pensou. Arriscou uma olhada para o campo, para ver como os testes andavam, e quase tropeçou nos próprios pés.

Parado ao lado da treinadora Hooch, vestindo uma roupa branca de ginástica que destacava ainda mais sua pele bronzeada, estava o professor Potter. Ele e a treinadora conversavam, olhando para as calouras, como se _ele_ também fosse treinador e estivesse ajudando a treinadora Hooch a avaliar as garotas. Mas não podia ser. Dumbledore teria dito ontem no jantar se ele também fosse fazer parte da equipe de treinadores. Não teria?

Ginny desviou o olhar e cutucou Hermione. Quando a amiga a olhou interrogativamente, ela apontou na direção do professor. Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram e ela e Ginny tiraram os fones do ouvido para que pudessem conversar.

- O que ele está fazendo ali? Ele também é treinador de alguma equipe? – ela perguntou, surpresa.

- Não sei, não me lembro de ter ouvido o diretor falar nada sobre isso ontem – Ginny respondeu.

- Nem eu – Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas na direção do professor, mas nenhuma das duas voltou a comentar nada.

Ginny colocou os fones de ouvido novamente, voltando sua atenção para a corrida. Ia simplesmente ignorá-lo e esperar que ele não reparasse nela. Ela sabia que ia ter que encará-lo e ser repreendida pelas suas ações, mas não sabia o quanto temia essa hora até aquele momento. Antes ela achava que ia ser simplesmente divertido observar a expressão dele quando a reconhecesse. Não esperava ficar nervosa daquele jeito. E além do mais, ela pretendia se preparar psicologicamente antes de encontrá-lo, e naquele momento não estava preparada psicologicamente nem fisicamente. Meu Deus, ela estava de cabelo preso e sem maquiagem e sem brincos. A única coisa que tinha a seu favor era o short curto e colado e a barriga de fora. Mas considerando que suas pernas e barriga estavam todas suadas, o efeito que eles poderiam provocar seria um pouco reduzido.

Porém, depois de mais quinze minutos sem que o professor de repente aparecesse correndo ao seu lado para perguntar onde é que ela estava com a cabeça, Ginny acabou relaxando e quase esqueceu que ele estava a apenas alguns metros. Quase.

- Porra! – ela exclamou, quando algo bateu em sua cabeça, deixando-a tonta.

Ela e Hermione pararam de correr para verificar o que tinha acontecido. Aparentemente, alguma caloura idiota tinha chutado a bola na direção errada e Ginny acabou pagando por isso. No meio do campo, uma garota loira baixinha a encarava apavorada, com a mão cobrindo a boca. Perto dela, a treinadora Hooch e o professor Potter olhavam para Ginny também. A treinadora acenou para Ginny, num pedido para que ela devolvesse a bola. Ginny olhou para o professor Potter. Ele a olhava de cima a baixo, claramente tentando identificar se ela era realmente quem ele pensava que era.

Ginny se preparou para chutar a bola na direção deles. Porém, a treinadora Hooch começou a agitar os braços para que ela parasse, e então acenou mais uma vez, chamando-a. Ginny olhou para Hermione, nervosa.

- Acho que você não tem escolha – Hermione a empurrou.

Ginny se abaixou, pegou a bola, respirou fundo e começou a andar na direção dos professores, sempre evitando o olhar do professor Potter. Antes de falar com a treinadora, ela parou em frente à caloura loira e empurrou a bola nas mãos dela com mais força do que seria necessário.

- D-desculpe – a garota gaguejou, nervosa.

- Para o seu próprio bem, eu espero que você não entre no meu time – Ginny disse lançando uma olhar de ódio para a caloura – Porque se você entrar, eu quebro a sua cara logo no primeiro treino.

Então se virou e continuou andando na direção dos professores, deixando a caloura à beira do choro para trás.

- Ginny, querida, eu estava querendo falar com você – a treinadora Hooch disse quando Ginny parou em frente à ela, ignorando completamente Harry, que a encarava.

- É mesmo? – ela perguntou, distraída com olhar de Harry, que estava praticamente queimando o seu rosto.

- Sim – a treinadora continuou – Eu quero te apresentar ao professor Potter aqui, ele vai ser o treinador da equipe masculina de futebol e vai me ajudar com a feminina. Professor, essa aqui é a nossa estrela, Ginny Weasley.

Ginny forçou um sorriso na direção da treinadora, como um agradecimento pelo elogio. Então, vendo que não tinha mais escolha, se virou para encarar o professor. Uma pequena parte dela ainda tinha esperanças de que ele não tivesse a reconhecido, e que os olhares dele eram porque seu rosto estava sujo ou algo do tipo. Porém, agora que a treinadora tinha dito seu nome, todas as esperanças dela voaram para o espaço. Ela se repreendeu mentalmente por ter revelado seu nome para Harry na noite anterior.

Ele estendeu a mão na direção dela. Ginny resolveu que, apesar do seu nervosismo, ia dar continuidade ao seu plano. Sorriu da forma mais inocente que pôde estando quase seminua e devolveu o aperto de mão. Ele não sorriu, apenas ficou olhando intensamente para ela.

- É um prazer conhecê-la, Srta. Weasley – ele disse sério, fazendo com que a ruiva lembrasse dessas palavras sendo ditas por ela na noite anterior. Uhul, um _déjà vu_!

Não.

- O prazer é meu, senhor – ela respondeu, sentindo-se estranha ao chamá-lo assim. Ele, aparentemente, também não se sentiu muito confortável com essa denominação, pois franziu um pouco a testa.

- A Ginny aqui é a nossa melhor jogadora – a treinadora Hooch disse animada, aparentemente sem notar a tensão entre os dois – Ela é capitã do time feminino e sempre foi muito dedicada. Quer dizer, em pleno domingo de manhã ela já está correndo!

A treinadora Hooch olhava com orgulho para Ginny, que sorriu embaraçada.

- É mesmo? – o professor Potter levantou as sobrancelhas, interessado.

- Bem, treinadora, você conhece a Hermione, ela me obrigou a vir... – Ginny tentou amenizar. Ela sabia que era uma boa jogadora, mas detestava quando os adultos ficavam pondo ela num pedestal, como os professores e os pais sempre faziam.

- E o professor Potter, Ginny – a treinadora continuou como se não tivesse ouvido a garota – Estudou aqui em Hogwarts, se formou aqui sete anos atrás, e era capitão do time de futebol, assim como você. Ele também era brilhante!

Agora o professor que pareceu embaraçado.

- É, bem, eu...

- Acho que vocês vão se dar muito bem – a treinadora cortou o professor Potter da mesma forma que tinha feito com Ginny – Até jogam na mesma posição! O professor Potter e eu vamos intensificar o programa de treinos esse ano, portanto você vai vê-lo bastante. Acho melhor não dar muito trabalho para ele na sala de aula, Ginny, senão pode ser que você vá sofrer bastante nos treinos – ela brincou.

- Algo me diz que a Srta. Weasley é do tipo que dá _muito_ trabalho – ele lançou um olhar penetrante a Ginny.

Ela sorriu e devolveu o olhar de forma inocente, por mais que a sua vontade fosse de engolir em seco.

- Deve ser o cabelo ruivo que te dá essa idéia, mas posso te garantir que não vou dar trabalho nenhum – Ginny sorriu –E como estão os testes, professor? – ela perguntou – Algum grande talento?

- Bem, só posso dizer que, se a Lyra Jones tinha algum talento, nós nunca vamos saber depois de você ter praticamente cortado a cabeça dela fora por ter jogado a bola em você – ele sorriu astutamente – Alguém poderia até ter pensado que a senhorita estava evitando vir até aqui.

- Que motivos eu teria para evitá-lo, professor? – ela retrucou com raiva por causa da insinuação, praticamente esquecendo que a treinadora Hooch estava lá.

- Me diga você, Srta. Weasley – o moreno retrucou, com calma. Então deu um sorriso torto – E eu nunca disse que você estava _me_ evitando. Só disse que talvez você não quisesse treinar hoje ou algo do tipo.

- É, algo do tipo – a ruiva falou, ferozmente.

- Er, bem – a treinadora Hooch pigarreou, confusa – Eu vou dar continuidade aos testes. Ginny, fique aqui, mais tarde eu quero que você jogue com o novo time, só para elas terem uma ideia de como a nossa equipe joga.

Ginny quase gritou que não, mas simplesmente deu um suspiro resignado e se jogou na lateral do campo, deitada, sentindo o sol penetrar na sua pele.

- Que ótimo – ela comentou sarcasticamente, para ninguém em particular.

Assim que a treinadora se afastou, Harry veio na direção dela, parecendo tão irritado quanto a ruiva. Ele parou ao lado dela, as mãos na cintura e o olhar severo.

- Será que você poderia se afastar um pouquinho, professor? – Ginny disse quando abriu os olhos e viu aquele magnífico espécime masculino olhando para ela – Está fazendo sombra.

- Onde é que você estava com a cabeça, Srta. Weasley? – o professor Potter falou rispidamente – Você sabia quem eu era e ainda assim agiu de forma inapropriada.

- Ah, então agora é "Srta. Weasley" e inapropriada? – Ginny abriu os olhos novamente para olhar calmamente para o professor – Ontem à noite o senhor não parecia pensar assim, professor.

- Ontem à noite eu não sabia que a senhorita é minha _aluna_! – ele disse exasperado.

Ginny suspirou irritada e se levantou para ficar no mesmo nível de altura que ele. Bem, mais ou menos. Quer dizer, ele devia ter mais de um metro e oitenta!

- Ontem à noite foi só uma _dança_! – ela falou lentamente, como se estivesse explicando algo a uma pessoa com deficiência mental – Relaxe, _professor_.

- Ontem à noite foi _proibido_ – ele disse firmemente – Você não deveria ter feito aquilo, Srta. Weasley.

- É, bem, mas até que você gostou de ontem à noite, não foi? – disse ela, dando um passo para frente e chegando mais perto do professor.

- Chega de falar sobre ontem à noite! – ele exclamou exasperado, dando um passo para trás – É esse tipo de comportamento que é inadequado, Srta. Weasley. Se a senhorita continuar a agir dessa maneira, eu serei obrigado a comunicar aos meus supervisores.

- Ora, mas você é um ingrato mesmo, Harry! – Ginny desistiu do teatrinho de professor e aluna, estava irada demais para aquilo – Eu estava me divertindo, assim como você. E além do mais, eu ainda livrei a sua cara!

- Do que você está falando? – Harry pareceu confuso.

- Estou falando de quando o Snape, a McGonagall e o Flitwick entraram na boate enquanto a gente estava dançando e o seboso do Snape ficou olhando para nós. Não se lembra de como eu te puxei? Foi para que ele não te visse e você perdesse o emprego!

- Snape nos viu? – Harry arregalou os olhos e então segurou os braços de Ginny e a sacudiu de leve – Está vendo por que você não pode agir assim, Ginny? Você está colocando nós dois em risco.

Mas a ruiva não tinha escutado o que Harry tinha dito. As mãos grandes de homem de Harry estavam fazendo com que seu corpo ficasse quente e o som do seu nome sendo pronunciado por aquela voz grossa arrepiou os pêlos de sua nuca.

- Eu não consigo resistir – ela disse baixinho, olhando para Harry através dos cílios – Você é lindo demais para ser um professor...

Harry imediatamente a soltou e se afastou.

- Ginny, eu realmente não quero começar o ano com o pé esquerdo – ele falou mais calmo, mas com a voz mais firme do que nunca – Pare com esse comportamento e esqueça o que aconteceu ontem. Eu serei seu professor e você deve fazer o que eu digo.

Antes que Ginny pudesse responder, a treinadora Hooch gritou chamando-a para o jogo. Ginny lançou um último olhar para Harry.

- Estou mais do que disposta a fazer _qualquer coisa_ que você disser, senhor – ela falou de forma insinuativa, deu um piscadela para ele e saiu correndo em direção ao campo.

Durante todo o treino, Ginny se empenhou mais do que o normal, pois sabia que Harry estava observando e queria impressioná-lo. Ela realizou perfeitamente todos os exercícios que a treinadora passou – coisa que ela nunca fazia, principalmente na hora dos abdominais -, serviu de exemplo para as calouras e na hora do jogo propriamente dito ela fez quatro dos cinco gols de seu time. Até a treinadora Hooch, que já a tinha visto jogando empenhadamente outras vezes, ficou impressionada, por mais que tivesse que mandá-la passar a bola algumas vezes, pois Ginny não estava dando chance às calouras. Ginny, porém, mal ouvia a treinadora. A sensação do suor correndo pelas suas costas, os músculos doloridos e o corpo quente era a melhor do mundo, principalmente quando acrescentada ao trabalho das endorfinas e o olhar do professor Potter nela. O som do apito da treinadora Hooch foi como um banho frio quando se está excitado.

- O treino acabou, meninas! É a hora do almoço.

Hermione a esperava no banco perto do local de alongamento. Depois que Ginny a tinha deixado para falar com a treinadora, ela tinha terminado de correr e foi para as quadras de tênis para treinar, então voltou para esperar a amiga. Ginny correu na direção da morena e parou ao lado dela, ofegante. Pegou uma garrafa de água que Hermione tinha pegado para ela e abriu. Lançando um olhar a Harry, que a olhava a alguns metros de distância, ela puxou o elástico do cabelo, fazendo com que as mechas vermelhas caíssem pelos ombros. Então levou a garrafa aos lábios, mas ao invés de beber a água, ela derramou-a no rosto e colo, para se refrescar. Sabia que a visão de seu corpo molhado não era nada ruim. Depois de abaixar a garrafa ela olhou para Harry novamente e viu que ele a observava, as íris verdes perscrutando todo o seu corpo. Ela imediatamente sentiu um calor que não tinha nada a ver com o treino a invadir.

- Ainda não desistiu dessa história, Ginny? – Hermione perguntou com um ar cansado.

- Não – Ginny suspirou e sentou ao lado da amiga, apreciando a saudável queimação nos músculos – Ele é gato demais para que eu consiga ignorar. Eu simplesmente não consigo _não_ provocá-lo.

- Contanto que isso não evolua para uma coisa mais séria – Hermione deu de ombros e olhou para o professor – Quantos anos será que ele tem? Vinte e cinco?

- A treinadora Hooch disse que ele se formou aqui há sete anos – Ginny se levantou e pegou sua mochila - Então ele tem vinte e três, não é?

- Bem, é, isso se ele não tiver repetido algum ano – Hermione se levantou também e as duas meninas começaram a se dirigir ao prédio de Hogwarts.

Ginny duvidava que Harry pudesse ser reprovado em qualquer coisa que fizesse. A lembrança da sensação daquelas mãos fortes e confiantes ao redor do seu corpo na noite anterior invadiu a mente de Ginny. Com certeza, Harry era um daqueles cara que era bom em qualquer coisa que fizesse.

- E eu tenho dezesseis – Ginny continuou a conversa – Sete anos de diferença. Nem é tanto assim. Naquele livro, "Desculpa se te Chamo de Amor", o cara tem trinta e sete anos e a garota tem dezessete, são vinte anos de diferença, e o namoro deles é perfeito...

- Isso é um livro, Ginny, é ficção – Hermione disse firmemente – E pare de falar como se você e o professor Potter fossem namorar ou algo assim. Tire isso da sua cabeça, nunca daria certo.

- Veremos – Ginny respondeu.

Hermione fingiu que não ouviu, e as duas continuaram a subir pelos jardins em direção à Hogwarts. Elas se moviam devagar, fatigadas pela manhã de treino. Ginny estava morrendo de fome, seu estômago roncava tão alto que ela não ficaria surpresa se os moradores de Hogsmead estivessem ouvindo. Ainda assim, ela não conseguia se forçar a caminhar mais rápido. Finalmente, ela e Hermione adentraram o Hall e se dirigiram ao Salão Principal, sem nem mesmo passar no dormitório para tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. Não foram as únicas. Alguns outros estudantes aqui e ali também estavam usando roupas esportivas e pareciam cansados demais dos testes e treinos para que tivessem coragem de ir aos dormitórios. Tudo o que Ginny queria era uma banheira. Ela não tinha certeza se conseguiria levantar os braços para lavar os cabelos.

- Você está nojenta – foi como Ron a recebeu quando ela e Hermione sentaram-se à mesa de Gryffindor.

- Ótimo, assim você fica longe de mim – Ginny retrucou, sem se incomodar de olhar para o irmão.

Ela e Hermione imediatamente começaram a se servir. Ginny viu a amiga lançando um olhar de desejo à lasanha ao lado dela, mas ela simplesmente desviou o olhar e se virou para a salada. A ruiva suspirou. Como ela queria ter o controle que a amiga tinha. O prato dela estava _cheio_ de lasanha.

- Ei, ruiva – Ginny tirou os olhos da comida e viu que Draco havia sentado à sua frente, na mesa de Gryffindor. Ela o olhou de forma interrogativa – Estava pensando em fazer um pequeno luau hoje à noite, lá no lago. O que acha?

Ginny não respondeu imediatamente. Olhou para Ron, Hermione e Angelina, que estavam sentados próximos à ela, e viu que eles também pensavam a mesma coisa que ela. Nos anos anteriores, eles tinham o hábito fazer pequenas reuniões na beira do lago, na margem mais distante do castelo, perto da floresta. Porém, em uma dessas reuniões, no ano anterior, um dos funcionários do internato viu tudo e eles foram obrigados a ficar em detenção por um mês. Depois daquele dia, Ginny concluiu que era melhor abrir mão daquele hábito. Quer dizer, ela ainda sentia um enjôo quando lembrava da quantidade de cocô de rato que ela teve que limpar no laboratório da escola. E agora, Draco estava propondo que eles voltassem para lá. Ela não tinha muita certeza de que tinha capacidade psicológica para varrer os corredores ou fazer o que quer o conselho diretor mandasse se eles fossem pegos novamente. Os seus amigos claramente concordavam com ela.

- Não sei não, Draco... – ela respondeu devagar – E se o Filch estiver esperando que a gente volte? Eu não estou com a mínima vontade de passar mais um mês de detenção.

- Ele não vai estar – o loiro respondeu – Eu falei com o Greg, e ele disse que podia nos dar cobertura.

Greg era um dos zeladores do colégio, com quem os alunos sempre se deram bem. Claro que parte do motivo para isso acontecer poderia ter relação com a maconha que ele vendia para os garotos. Só um palpite.

- Se é assim, cara, então com certeza nós vamos – Ron trocou um aperto de mão idiota de garotos com Draco – Você vai levar as garotas, não vai, maninha?

- Acho que não tem muito perigo – Ginny falou em dúvida – Mas com uma condição: vamos à tarde, perto do pôr-do-sol. Se eles nos virem por lá antes do toque de recolher, não há nada que possam fazer, já que não estaremos quebrando regra nenhuma.

Ela olhou para Hermione e Angelina, buscando apoio. Elas balançaram a cabeça, concordando.

- Não vai ser muito divertido em plena luz do dia – Draco franziu o nariz.

- Não será em plena luz do dia, vai ser ao anoitecer – Ginny retrucou – Podemos simplesmente relaxar e ver o pôr-do-sol, vai ser ótimo.

- Essa história de ver o pôr-do-sol é coisa de mulherzinha, cara – Ron se meteu.

- Bem, se vocês quiserem arriscar o traseiro de vocês indo depois do toque de recolher, se sintam à vontade – Ginny disse rispidamente – Mas não contem com a nossa presença.

- Certo, então – Draco revirou os olhos. Então ele levantou-se da mesa para ir embora – Chamem quem vocês quiserem.

Após terminarem o almoço, Ginny, Hermione e Angelina voltaram para o alojamento. Antes que a última fosse para seu quarto, Ginny a chamou e disse baixinho, para que as garotas ao redor não pudessem ouvir:

- Avise a Alicia e Katie sobre hoje à tarde, mas não chame mais ninguém além delas. Eu não estou a fim de agüentar Lavander e Parvati hoje. Tudo bem?

- Ah, tudo ótimo, eu concordo com você totalmente – Angelina exclamou – Vamos manter as coisas mais seletivas hoje.

Ginny sorriu aliviada e então se dirigiu com Hermione para o quarto delas. Depois de terem tomado banho e trocado de roupa, Ginny sentou-se na cama e puxou o celular para perto, enquanto Hermione enterrava a cara em um livro. "O Pacto", de Jodi Picoult. _Bem, _pensou Ginny, _pelo menos é um romance, e não um livro de Álgebra_. Ela digitou uma mensagem para Luna, avisando sobre a pequena reunião deles no lago e lembrando-a de não falar para ninguém. Então mandou outra mensagem, dessa vez para Ron, pedindo que ele só comentasse com Neville, Fred e George. Então deitou-se e puxou seu próprio livro.

- Becky Bloom de novo? – veio a voz risonha de Hermione – Sério?

- É um ótimo livro – Ginny lançou um olhar irritado para a amiga – Um dos meus preferidos.

- Imagino que você deva se identificar com a Becky – a morena brincou, lançando um olhar às três malas enormes que Ginny ainda não tinha conseguido terminar de desfazer.

- Até parece que você é muito diferente – ela alcançou um vestido Donna Karan da amiga que estava em cima da escrivaninha e jogou em Hermione – Lembra que ele custou dois mil euros?

A morena lançou um olhar irritado para a amiga e voltou a ler seu livro. Três horas depois, as duas garotas levantaram-se de suas camas e foram se preparar para encontrar com os amigos no lago. Ginny vestiu uma blusa leve, um short jeans Levi's e uma sandália Marc Jacobs de salto baixo e dividiu o cabelo em duas tranças.

- Me empresta o seu gloss DiorKiss? – ela pediu para Hermione. A morena tinha colocado um vestido branco Lacoste e sapatilhas azul-marinho. Ela passou o gloss para a amiga.

- Eu vou lá na Angelina pegar uns brincos que eu emprestei para ela, quero usá-los – Hermione avisou e então saiu do quarto deixando um rastro de J'adore de Dior para trás.

Ginny passou o gloss rosa nos lábios cheios e borrifou um pouco do Dior Addict 2 que Hermione tinha lhe dado de presente. Então saiu do quarto e foi esperar as amigas na sala de estar do alojamento.

- Vamos? – disse Alicia, quando ela, Hermione e Angelina entraram na sala (Katie tinha ido à Hogsmead encontrar-se com a mãe, que estava de visita) – É melhor nos apressarmos, Lavander e Parvati estão vindo para cá.

Quando elas chegaram ao lago, Luna já estava lá, junto com os garotos. Como eles não precisariam se esconder dessa vez, resolveram ficar em um lugar longe da floresta, embaixo de uma grande árvore onde os alunos costumavam sentar para relaxar ou, no caso de Hermione, estudar. Havia algumas pedras grandes e raízes onde eles poderiam sentar, e Luna tinha levado uma toalha azul e se estendido sobre ela na grama, Neville sentado ao seu lado. Fred e George conversavam silenciosamente. Ginny imaginou que eles estavam tramando alguma coisa. Ron estava sentado perto dos irmãos e sorriu quando viu Hermione. Ginny virou-se para Draco.

- Você trouxe seu violão! – ela exclamou, sentando-se num toco de árvore ao lado do loiro.

- Claro – ele revirou os olhos – O que seria uma festa sem música?

As horas se passaram rapidamente, como sempre acontece quando a gente se diverte. Hermione estava muito feliz que eles tivessem tido aquela ideia, principalmente porque dessa vez eles diminuíram a lista de convidados. Era muito agradável ficar encostada no tronco de árvore, ouvindo Ginny e Draco cantarem (o que, na verdade, eles até que faziam bem), observando Luna e Neville conversarem timidamente e Angelina e Alicia serem perseguidas por Fred e George num jogo nada infantil de pega-pega. Quando todos pararam para observar o pôr-do-sol, Ron sentou-se ao lado de Hermione e passou o braço ao redor dos ombros dela. Esse gesto não teria nada demais para as outras pessoas, pois os dois eram amigos desde sempre, mas o que as pessoas não sabiam era que Hermione sentira todo o seu corpo pegar fogo ao toque do amigo, e que Ron estava se esforçando muito para tirar o sorriso bobo da cara quando percebeu que Hermione não lhe daria um soco e se afastaria.

De repente, Hermione se levantou. Ele tentou não deixar a decepção transparecer. Ela estava muito vermelha, como se estivesse com muito calor. O que na verdade não o surpreendia, pois aquele dia realmente estava quente. Ela levantou os cabelos e começou a se abanar, olhando para o lago.

- Eu acho que vou dar um mergulho – ela anunciou, fazendo todos olharem para ela. Ela ignorou os olhares e se apoiou no ombro de Ron para tirar as sapatilhas – Você não vem?

Ron olhou surpreso para ela. Hermione realmente estava convidando-o para tomar banho com ela? Ele era a droga do cara mais sortudo do mundo.

Hermione não sabia o que tinha dado nela, tudo o que sabia era que estava com calor e a água brilhante do lago era convidativa demais. Sem esperar pela resposta de Ron, ela correu até o lago e quando a água estava na altura de seu quadril, ela mergulhou. Os outros observavam estupefatos. Finalmente Ginny teve o bom senso de fingir que aquilo era normal e virou-se para Draco.

- Quero cantar Lucky agora – ela disse. Draco demorou alguns segundos para olhá-la e então balançou a cabeça e começou a tocar.

**Lucky – Jason Mraz feat. Colbie Caillat**

_(Draco)_

_Do you hear me  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water  
Across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky  
Oh my, baby I'm trying_

_(Ginny)_

_Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard_

Ron observou quando Hermione emergiu à alguns metros de onde tinha mergulhado. O sol poente iluminava sua silhueta e deixava a visão ainda mais bonita. O vestido branco estava um pouco transparente e colava em seu corpo. Ela começou a sair do lago e quando chegou perto dele, pingando, ele pôde ver todos os furinhos da renda do sutiã Victoria's Secret. Ele sentiu todo o sangue de seu corpo se direcionar para a região do baixo-ventre e amaldiçoou mentalmente o tênis e o que o esporte fazia pelo corpo das garotas.

- Você não vem? – ela repetiu.

_(Ginny e Draco)_

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ohhhohhhohhhohhohhohhhohh_

_(Ginny e Draco)_

_They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you, I promise you I Will_

Hermione sorriu quando o ruivo levantou-se rapidamente e começou a se despir. Ela teve que se segurar quando ele tirou a camisa, revelando o peitoral musculoso e abdômen definido. Não devia ser nada desagradável passar a mão por ali. Quando ficou só com a bermuda Abercrombie, Ron sorriu para Hermione e começou a correr em direção ao lago, num desafio mudo. Ela começou a correr atrás dele antes que ele vencesse a corrida. Quando ele estava na beira da água, ela o alcançou e jogou os braços ao redor de seus ombros, fazendo-o desequilibrar. Os dois caíram na água, rindo.

_(Ginny e Draco)_

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday_

_(Draco)_

_And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair_

Todos os outros já tinham superado o choque pelo comportamento do casal. Voltaram a conversar como se não pudessem ouvir os risos dos dois. Quando conseguiram parar de rir, Ron começou a correr novamente dentro d'água.

- Foi sorte de principiante! – ele gritou – Duvido que consiga me alcançar de novo!

A morena começou a correr atrás dele, a água deixando tudo mais lento. Quando a água chegou na cintura de Ron, ele se virou para fazer uma curva, mas deu de cara com Hermione pulando em cima dele. Automaticamente, ele pôs os braços ao redor de sua cintura e ela o enlaçou com os braços e pernas.

- Te peguei – ela falou, a respiração ofegante, o nariz a dois centímetros do de Ron – De novo!

- É, você me pegou – ele sorriu.

_(Ginny)_

_Though the breezes through the trees  
Move so pretty, you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now  
_

_(Ginny e Draco)  
Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday  
Ohhhohhhohhhohhohhohhhohh  
_

Alguns segundos se passaram sem que nenhum dos dois dissesse nada. Ron não tinha certeza do que estava sentindo, só sabia que queria beijar Hermione de um jeito que nunca quisera beijar Lavander, mas ele não tinha certeza se ela permitiria. Ele encostou sua testa na dela.

- Isso foi divertido – ele riu.

- É, foi – ela sorriu de volta.

- Você sabe que nós somos amigos há tanto tempo, Hermione, mas eu nunca tinha percebido como você é linda.

Hermione sentiu todo o seu corpo em brasa novamente. Tinha certeza de que estava corada. Mas então percebeu que ainda estava abraçada com Ron e corou ainda mais. O que ela pensava que estava fazendo, agindo daquele jeito? Só iria fazê-lo pensar que ela era uma puta louca. Ela rapidamente tirou as pernas de sua cintura.

- Hã, obrigada, Rony.

Ela tentou sair dos seus braços, mas ele manteve o aperto firme ao redor de sua cintura.

- Qual é o problema? – ele perguntou.

"_O problema é que eu estou com uma vontade incontrolável de te beijar neste exato momento, mas você tem namorada"_, ela pensou, mas não disse a verdade. Em vez disso empurrou seu peito com mais força até que ele a soltou, confuso.

- Já está tarde, temos que ir embora antes do toque de recolher.

Então começou a sair do lago, deixando Ron para trás. Ele a seguiu com os olhos, observando cada movimento daquele corpo perfeito. Não entendia aquela garota. Uma hora ela está praticamente se jogando em cima dele e na outra ela estava jogando um balde de água fria em sua cabeça. O que ela queria afinal, se não era ficar com ele?

N/A: Ooooooi, gente! Aqui está mais um capítulo para vocês, depois de quase um mês de ausência! Na verdade, já faz uma semana que eu cheguei da viagem, mas não postei imediatamente porque estava esperando o site da Floreios e Borrões voltar ao normal, pois ele está fora do ar, e eu queria postar o cap3 simultaneamente, tanto aqui como lá. Infelizmente, ele ainda não voltou a funcionar, e pelo jeito, vai demorar um pouquinho. Então eu não quis deixá-los esperando tanto, portanto resolvi postar logo. Espero que gostem desse capítulo.

Ah, vocês devem ter percebido a grande quantidade de marcas de roupas e coisas do tipo. Pois é, eu sou uma viciada em moda. Fazer o quê? Além do mais, esse é o estilo da fic, sabe. Essa coisa toda de alunos riquinhos do internato.

Bem, antes de responder aos comentários, eu gostaria de contar a vocês como foi a minha viagem. Acho que uma palavra resume tudo: perfeita. New York é simplesmente maravilhosa, cheia de homens lindos e, ao contrário do que muitos pensam, as pessoas de lá são muito simpáticas. Em Orlando foi muito bom também, principalmente quando eu visitei o Islands of Adventure, que é o parque onde The Wizarding World of Harry Potter está localizado. Aquele cenário é simplesmente m-á-g-i-c-o (desculpe o trocadilho). Tenho que admitir que meu coração deu um pulo enorme assim que eu entrei no parque e aquela musiquinha de Harry Potter invadiu meus ouvidos. Eu me senti a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, e não sabia para onde olhar. O castelo é igualzinho, e dentro dele há um simulador, o Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey, onde nós sobrevoamos o castelo, enfrentamos dementadores e coisas do tipo. É tão real que eu chorei, de verdade. E enquanto a gente está dentro do castelo, na fila para o simulador, podemos ver coisas como quadros que se mexem e falam, o chapéu seletor que também se mexe e fala, e o salão principal com as velas flutuando perto do teto. Na fila para a montanha russa Dragon Challenge (que é uma das mais divertidas, e a única que eu tive medo), podemos ver coisas do quarto livro, como o ovo de ouro e a Taça Tribruxo. Na fila para a montanha russa do hipogrifo (que não é muito boa, já que é para crianças), há o Bicuço e a cabana do Hagrid (onde eu tirei foto, é claro).

Em Hogsmead, eu passei duas horas na fila para entrar no Ollivander, porque várias pessoas no parque me disseram que a varinha escolhia a gente, assim como no livro. Na verdade, não é bem assim. Quando uma certa quantidade de pessoas entra na loja, um ator interpretando Ollivander escolhe apenas uma das pessoas na loja e dá uma varinha para ela. Então ele pede para que a pessoa convoque umas caixas de varinha que estão lá do alto, com o feitiço "Accio Wand Box" e as caixas meio que se bagunçam e caem. Então ele dá outra varinha e pede para que a pessoa regue um vaso de flores com o feitiço "Aguamenti" e as flores murcham. É tudo bem interessante, mas infelizmente o show é só com _uma_ pessoa, e não com todas. Apesar disso, eu não me arrependo de ter passado duas horas na fila, e acho que vale a pena simplesmente para entrar na loja e assistir o show.

Entrei também no Três Vassouras, depois de esperar meia hora na fila, e comprei cerveja amanteigada. Há dois tipos de cerveja: frozen e cold. A frozen é muito melhor, tem gosto de sorvete de baunilha. Já a cold parece guaraná com espuma por cima. Ainda estou com o copo aqui em casa, haha.

Também peguei uma fila de meia hora para entrar na Honeydukes, onde comprei feijoezinhos de todos os sabores, que são muito ruins; bolos de caldeirão, que, na verdade, são bolos com formato de caldeirão e eu não sabia disso; comprei uma varinha de chocolate, que eu ia guardar de lembrança, mas tive que comê-la porque ela estava derretendo; um sapo de chocolate, que com certeza é algo que todos devem comprar quando forem no parque, ele é enorme e vem com uma figurinha de um bruxo famoso (a minha foi Godric Gryffindor), e é muito gostoso. Levei quatro dias para terminar de comê-lo, porque é muito grande. Comprei também um bisbilhoscópio e aquele telescópio que dá um soco em Hermione no sexto livro.

Enfim, eu passaria a eternidade falando sobre o parque de Harry Potter, mas não posso. Portanto, vamos aos comentários:

_**Ada D:**__ eu estou adorando fazer essa Ginny, pode ter certeza! Kkkkkk Não posso contar spoilers da história, mas acho que esse cap já mostra que você acertou quando disse que o Harry vai sofrer muito nas mãos de Ginny, muahaha. Espero que continue adorando a fic! Beijosssss._

_**Juli-Chan:**__ Meu Deus, nunca pensei que alguém fosse dizer que minha fic é perfeita. Muito obrigada mesmo pelo elogio! E não se preocupe, tirei quase mil fotos, hehe. Tomara que você realmente consiga fazer uma viagem dessas, porque eu posso lhe garantir que vale a pena cada centavo e cada minuto de preocupação pré-viagem. Mil beijooos!_

_**Mama:**__obrigadaaaaa! Que bom que você está adorando a fic. Quanto à viagem, você estava certa: eu amei. Também concordo com o que você disse em relação à NY: aquela cidade é lindaaaaa (e cheia de homens lindos também, hum). Não deixe de voltar aqui e me falar o que você achou do parque de HP, quando chegar da sua viagem no final do ano, hein? Eu simplesmente AMEI. Acho que você vai amar também, ou assim espero. Um beijão!_

Agora que acabei de responder aos comentários, gostaria de mandar um oi àqueles que estão lendo a minha fic e que não comentam, e dizer que eu espero que vocês estejam gostando! Um obrigado, também, àqueles que colocaram a minha história nas suas listas de favoritas e nas listas de alerta: _**Srta. Mii Weasley Malfoy, Kel. rocha .black, Bianca Evans, MaryImaginary, Raiza Black e Lanni Lu**_ (fiquei muito feliz quando vi que você está lendo minha fic, pois eu sou fã das suas! Hoje mesmo eu comentei sobre Entre 4 Paredes com uma amiga minha).

Um grande beijo à todos! Espero que gostem desse capítulo e não deixem de comentar!


	4. Chapter 4

_Professor Potter – Capítulo 4_

**Hey Stephen – Taylor Swift**

_Hey Stephen, I know looks can be deceiving_

_But I know I saw a light in you_

_And as we walked we were talking_

_I didn't say half the things I wanted to_

_Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window_

_I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold_

_Hey Stephen, boy, you might have me believing_

_I don't always have to be alone_

_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel_

_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so_

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_

_Can't help it if there's no one else_

_Mmm, I can't help myself_

_Hey Stephen, I've been holding back this feeling_

_So I got some things to say to you_

_I've seen it all, so I thought_

_But I never seen nobody shine the way you do_

_The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name_

_It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change_

_Hey Stephen, why are people always leaving?_

_I think you and I should stay the same_

_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel_

_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so_

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_

_Can't help it if there's no one else_

_Mmm, I can't help myself_

_They're dimming the street lights, you're perfect for me_

_Why aren't you here tonight?_

_I'm waiting alone now, so come on and come out_

_And pull me near and shine, shine, shine_

_Hey Stephen, I could give you fifty reasons_

_Why I should be the one you choose_

_All those other girls, well, they're beautiful_

_But would they write a song for you?_

_I can't help it if you look like an angel_

_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so_

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_

_Can't help it if there's no one else_

_Mmm, I can't help myself_

_If you look like an angel_

_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so_

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_

_Can't help it if there's no one else_

_Mmm, I can't help myself_

_Myself_

_Can't help myself_

_I can't help myself_

Às sete horas da manhã, Harry acordou. Ele levantou-se da cama e foi até o seu banheiro tomar um banho e trocar de roupa para o primeiro dia de aula. Estava mais nervoso do que normalmente estaria, mas ele não sabia exatamente o porquê daquilo. Ele achava que quando chegasse a Hogwarts, iria se sentir calmo e feliz, como sempre acontecera no tempo em que estudara ali. E na verdade, ele se sentiu assim no primeiro dia. Mas então as coisas mudaram.

Era um pouco mentiroso dizer que ele não sabia a causa do seu nervosismo, na verdade. É claro que ele sabia, lá no fundo. Só que estava tentando ignorar a vozinha no fundo de sua cabeça que dizia "Ginny Weasley!". Mas, por mais que tentasse não pensar nisso, era difícil. Ele não conseguia tirar da cabeça o que tinha acontecido lá no Três Vassouras. Uma parte de sua mente estava disparada, pensando que ele iria ser demitido se alguém descobrisse. E, mais importante do que ser demitido, era a possibilidade de ser taxado como um professor pervertido que gosta de uma diversãozinha com as alunas. E ele definitivamente não era assim. Essa era a parte mais sensata do seu cérebro.

A outra parte, porém, a parte que não estava preocupada com seu emprego, uma parte completamente insana e sem noção, ficava pensando naquela ruiva estonteante e o que significavam as atitudes dela. Quer dizer, Harry podia ser a pessoa mais correta do mundo, mas ele não estava morto. Ginny era linda. E por mais maluca e irresponsável que ela pudesse ser, a garota simplesmente transmitia uma aura de alegria e confiança, o tipo de garota que atrai não só pela beleza, mas pela atitude. Harry lembrou-se da estranha sensação que sentiu quando estava discutindo com ela no campo de futebol. Por um lado, ele estava realmente irritado com o comportamento dela, mas por outro lado, ele realmente admirava a forma impetuosa como ela agia. Seria até divertido, numa situação diferente.

Mas então Harry chegava a uma outra pergunta. Por que ela estava agindo daquele jeito? Seria para deixá-lo louco do juízo ou seria porque ela realmente estava interessada nele?

_Não pense nisso_, ele sacudiu a cabeça, _não importa as intenções dela, nada pode acontecer._

Harry ligou o chuveiro e deixou que a água gelada levasse esses pensamentos embora. Um banho frio pela manhã era a melhor coisa para tirar tudo da cabeça de qualquer pessoa.

Tremendo, ele correu até a toalha e colocou as roupas o mais rápido que pôde. Assim que terminou de vestir o suéter cafona que os professores do internato tinham que usar, ele se sentiu aquecido novamente. Já tinha até esquecido o problema Ginny Weasley. Ele pegou o paletó – mais uma peça brega que os professores tinham que vestir nos internatos - e dirigiu-se até o Salão Principal para tomar café-da-manhã. A única cadeira vazia na mesa dos professores era entre Snape e Minerva. Harry teve que se controlar para não dar um soco naquele nariz anormalmente grande de Snape enquanto sentava-se. Harry nunca gostara dele, por causa de um velho preconceito de família. Seu pai e seu padrinho sempre o odiaram, e Harry, claro, tinha herdado a antipatia pelo Ranhoso. E agora, para completar, o professor aparentemente desconfiava de Harry e Ginny.

Pensar nisso fez Harry lembrar-se da garota. Ele involuntariamente ergueu a cabeça para procurá-la. Lá estava ela, sentada na mesa de Gryffindor, junto com a garota morena com quem estava correndo ao redor do campo no dia anterior. Conversavam animadamente.

Ginny tinha se arrumado excepcionalmente bem naquela manhã. Não que ela normalmente andasse desarrumada, mas gostava de ter uma aparência mais natural durante as aulas, uma maquiagem leve. Mas o primeiro dia de aulas era diferente, é claro. Principalmente _aquele_ dia, pois ela iria ter aula com o professor Potter. Ela tinha dobrado a saia do uniforme para que ficasse um pouquinho mais curta. As meias até os joelhos e os saltos pretos estilo Mary Jane lhe davam um ar inocente. Nos lábios, um gloss rosa, e bastante rímel e delineador nos olhos. Seu cabelo estava brilhante e macio, graças ao novo creme de hidratação profunda. Eram detalhes pequenos, mas que faziam diferença. Ela virou-se para a mesa dos professores e pegou o professor Potter olhando-a. Ele cumprimentou-a com a cabeça, sério. Ela lhe lançou um sorriso misterioso. Então sentiu outro par de olhos encarando-a. Virou a cabeça para a pessoa ao lado do professor Potter e deu de cara com Snape. Desviou rapidamente o olhar da mesa dos professores e voltou a conversar com Hermione. Mas que homem nojento!

Harry percebeu que Ginny tinha olhado para outra direção e depois desviado o olhar. Ele procurou discretamente o que ela estava olhando e percebeu que Snape os observava. Arrependeu-se imediatamente de ter cumprimentado Ginny, por mais ético que tivesse sido seu aceno de cabeça. Só estava tentando ser educado, dar o exemplo de como deveria ser a relação deles, mas Snape levaria qualquer coisa para o lado ruim e usaria a seu favor. Harry baixou a cabeça para seus ovos com bacon e se concentrou no café-da-manhã.

A primeira aula do dia era a do professor Binns, História. Ginny e Hermione sentaram-se na frente, como sempre, por causa da insistência da última. Se fosse pela vontade de Ginny, elas se sentariam lá atrás e passariam a aula dormindo. Mas nem sempre nós temos o que queremos, não é?

Entretanto, naquele dia Ginny realmente _não_ estava com _nenhuma_ paciência para assistir àquela aula. Geralmente ela ficaria calada – não gostava de dormir quando estava na frente, achava que era um desrespeito com o professor, mesmo que ele fosse o professor-não-enxergo-a-turma-Binns -, pensando na vida. Mas a sua vida estava agitada demais para que ela conseguisse ficar quieta.

- Quer parar de ficar se remexendo na cadeira? – Hermione parou suas anotações para sussurrar para Ginny – Está me dando agonia!

Ginny gemeu, inquieta.

- Hmmm, eu não agüento mais essa aula! – ela sussurrou de volta, usando sua melhor voz de sofredora – Queria mesmo era que a aula do professor Potter chegasse logo.

Hermione lhe lançou um olhar de aviso quando o professor Binns se aproximou do lugar em que elas estavam, mas Ginny ignorou. O professor nunca reclamava com ninguém, era como se os alunos não existissem. Ele só ficava lá falando enquanto os alunos dormiam e Hermione anotava. Ela duvidava muito que ele tivesse sequer notado que elas estavam conversando.

- Então, me explica de novo porque você não deixou meu irmão te beijar ontem – ela continuou, ignorando o professor e a irritação da amiga – Eu ainda não entendi a lógica disso.

- Ora, Ginny, eu não posso simplesmente ceder na primeira tentativa – ela respondeu, como se fosse óbvio.

- Mas você gosta do Rony, não gosta?

- Você sabe que sim, Ginny – ela respondeu enquanto anotava.

- Então você deveria deixar as coisas acontecerem naturalmente! E se ele desistir de você antes que você decida ficar com ele?

- Bem, então eu vou saber que ele realmente não gosta de mim, só queria uma diversãozinha à toa.

- Ele nunca vai saber se gosta realmente de você até que algo realmente aconteça!

- Eu não vou mais ter essa discussão com você – Hermione parou de escrever e olhou para a amiga – Eu estou fazendo o que acho certo. Seu irmão nunca foi famoso pela fidelidade. Ele sempre gostou de brincar por aí com as outras garotas. Eu não quero ser mais uma.

- Tudo bem, então – Ginny fechou a cara – Só estou dizendo minha opinião: você deveria deixar as coisas acontecerem naturalmente...

Ela parou de falar. A garota ao lado dela tinha acabado de colocar um papelzinho dobrado em cima de sua mesa. Ela o pegou e enquanto abria olhou para trás, procurando a pessoa que enviara. Cedric estava olhando para ela e sorriu quando ela o encarou. Ela sorriu de volta, mas não tão entusiasmada quanto ele. Ano passado, ela teria ficado extremamente satisfeita com aquilo, mas agora ela simplesmente perdera o interesse no garoto.

_Vocês, garotas, conversam demais. Preste atenção na aula, gata. Ou então venha conversar comigo..._

- O que ele está dizendo? – Hermione perguntou.

- Mais tarde – ela falou rapidamente para a amiga, e então se pôs a escrever a resposta.

_Nós, garotas, precisamos conversar constantemente sobre os nossos sentimentos. Eu posso conversar com você sobre isso?_

Um minuto depois o papelzinho chegou novamente à mesa de Ginny.

_Se for para falar sobre seus sentimentos em relação a mim, enquanto a gente come uma pizza lá no Marcello's, na sexta à noite, eu ficaria mais do que satisfeito._

Marcello's era um restaurante italiano chique em Hogsmeade onde os casais iam jantar nos finais de semana. Ginny ficou imóvel, a caneta pairando cinco centímetros acima do papel. Não sabia o que responder. Ela arriscou um olhar para trás. Cedric piscou um olho para ela. Ela deu um sorriso fraco e virou-se.

_Está me chamando para sair?_, foi a resposta muito espirituosa dela.

Enquanto o papelzinho ia até Cedric e ele respondia, Ginny virou-se rapidamente para Hermione.

- Ele está me chamando para sair – ela sussurrou, apavorada.

A morena se assustou com o comportamento da amiga. Ginny nunca ficava nervosa quando os garotos a chamavam para sair, coisa que acontecia pelo menos quatro vezes por semana. E no ano anterior ela estava de olho em Cedric. Por que ela parecia tão desesperada agora?

- E qual é o problema disso? Você não era louca por ele no ano passado?

- Bem, agora eu meio que tenho outro alvo em mente... – Ginny começou, mas o papelzinho chegou novamente na mesa dela.

_Só se você estiver dizendo que sim._

A ruiva franziu as sobrancelhas, pensativa. Então se inclinou para responder.

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça. Que garota mais louca. Num momento ela estava louca por um cara, e no outro momento ela já estava tão a fim de outro que tinha conhecido dois dias atrás que nem lembrava mais do primeiro cara? Vá entender.

Ginny mandou sua resposta. Hermione imediatamente virou-se para ela.

- E então?

- Eu disse que iria pensar.

- Não acredito que vai dizer não ao Cedric por causa de uma quedinha por um professor, que, se você ainda não percebeu, _não pode sair com você_ – a morena falou a última frase lentamente, para que Ginny compreendesse.

A ruiva deu de ombros.

- Ele não parece mais tão interessante quanto parecia antes, agora que eu conheci o professor Potter – ela falou com um tom de brincadeira, mas as duas sabiam que ela não estava brincando.

Hermione decidiu que não discutiria mais. Afinal, ela tinha seus motivos para não ficar com Ron e Ginny não podia compreendê-los. Do mesmo modo, ela não era obrigada a compreender os motivos da amiga.

Quando o toque que indicava o fim da aula soou, todos se levantaram e se puseram a guardar o material. Cedric foi até onde Ginny estava, enfiando os livros na bolsa.

- Ei, gata.

A ruiva olhou para ele e sorriu.

- Oi, Cedric.

- Se importa se eu te acompanhar até a próxima aula? – ele perguntou já estendendo a mão para pegar a bolsa dela.

- Não, claro que não – ela respondeu tentando parecer simpática.

Ginny lançou um olhar a Hermione pelo ombro e então saiu da sala com Cedric ao seu lado. Quando chegaram a um corredor menos lotado, ele começou a falar.

- Ruiva, quanto ao nosso jantar na sexta...

Ginny abriu a boca para interrompê-lo. O que realmente queria dizer era que só quem podia chamá-la de "ruiva" era Draco, seu melhor amigo, mas resolveu que mais tarde discutiria isso com ele, se fosse necessário.

- O qual a gente ainda não sabe se vai mesmo acontecer.

- É. Bem, é sobre isso que eu quero falar com você. Não tem problema se você quer um tempo para pensar, pode levar o tempo que quiser. Bem, não o tempo que quiser, já que o convite é para sexta. Mas até lá, pode pensar à vontade.

Isso era meio óbvio, mas Ginny não falou nada porque até que tinha sido bonitinho o gesto dele. Ela só murmurou um "aham" e continuou andando. Após uma pequena pausa, Cedric comentou:

- E aí, gostou daquele professor novo, o Potter? Ele até que parece ser legal, né?

Ginny congelou, olhando para ele. Será que ele a estava testando? Parecia meio impossível que ele tivesse percebido alguma coisa, se nem o próprio Snape ainda não sabia de muita coisa. Por fim, ela decidiu continuar com as respostas curtas.

- É.

- Ouvi dizer que você já teve um treino com ele. Ele é um bom técnico? O nosso primeiro treino com ele vai ser hoje.

Na verdade, não tinha sido o professor Potter quem tinha conduzido o treino do dia anterior, mas Ginny não queria se aprofundar muito em nenhum assunto que o envolvesse, portanto respondeu:

- É um bom técnico.

Antes que o garoto pudesse pensar em mais algum assunto, eles finalmente chegaram à sala de aula da professora Sprout.

Ginny, em geral, gostava das aulas de biologia, mas não conseguiu prestar muita atenção naquele dia. Ela estava muito confusa. Ora, desde o ano passado, ela era louca por Cedric, como a própria Hermione tinha jogado na cara dela. Mas agora ela tinha se esquecido dele em um piscar de olhos só por causa de um professor bonito? Quer dizer, o professor Potter era um _professor_. Ela só estava brincando quando começou aquela história de ficar com ele. Claro que ela não pretendia ter algo sério com ele, certo? Era impossível.

Mas então ela se lembrou da noite na boate. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo quando se lembrou dos dois dançando. Aquelas mãos fortes na sua cintura, os corpos colados. Ela bem que gostaria de sentir aquilo de novo.

Ela se remexeu na cadeira, ansiosa para a aula dele. Não tinha muita ideia do que iria fazer, mas _tinha_ que vê-lo mais uma vez. Para ter certeza do que sentia. E talvez observá-lo mais atentamente, descobrir o que se passava na mente dele...

- Com licença – uma voz fria interrompeu os pensamentos de Ginny. Ela levantou a cabeça e viu que o professor Snape estava na porta da sala – Professora Sprout, posso falar com você?

Ginny sentiu toda a sua excitação em relação ao professor Potter murchar quando olhou para o rosto macilento de Snape. Por um breve momento, ele virou os olhos na sua direção e ela pensou ter visto um brilho maligno no olhar dele, mas no instante seguinte ele já estava fora da sala conversando com a profª. Sprout. Foi tão rápido que ela nem tinha certeza de que realmente acontecera, mas isso não fazia aquilo ser menos arrepiante. Imagina se ela começasse a sair com o professor Potter e o seboso do Snape descobrisse! Seria no mínimo terrível.

Ginny balançou a cabeça. Ela tinha que tirar aquela ideia da mente. Não daria certo e ponto. Ela não podia namorar um professor. Onde ela estava com a cabeça ao pensar que alguma coisa poderia acontecer? E o professor Potter nem gostava dela! Ele devia achar que ela era uma adolescente imatura e inconveniente, que estava pondo em risco sua carreira.

Assim que a aula acabou, ela levantou-se e correu para a próxima aula. No caminho, procurou Cedric por toda parte, mas não conseguiu localizá-lo. Queria dizer que iria jantar com ele na sexta, antes que mudasse de ideia. Mas ele não estava em lugar nenhum. Ao invés dele, ela achou Luna, vindo em sua direção.

- Oi, Ginny! Onde é que é a sala de aula, hein?

- Você está na minha turma de...

Então Ginny percebeu que nem sabia qual era a próxima aula, só estava vagando por aí que nem uma louca. Olhou seu horário e seu coração acelerou um pouquinho.

-... Inglês?

- É! – ela confirmou, alegre como sempre, e as duas começaram a andar (na direção certa, dessa vez) – Então, está animada? Vamos ter aula com o professor gato! Você vai poder continuar com o seu plano de dar em cima dele...

- Hum – foi tudo que ela respondeu.

Quando elas chegaram na porta da sala, o professor ainda não tinha chegado. Quando Ginny estava se dirigindo à parte de trás da sala, Luna a puxou pelo braço.

- O que está fazendo? – ela exclamou e então começou a puxá-la para as mesas da frente – Vamos sentar bem na frente, você tem que ficar o mais perto possível do Sr. Gostoso. Puxa, ainda não acordou direito, foi? Você costumava ser mais inteligente quando se tratava de conquistar garotos.

- Ele não é um garoto – Ginny murmurou, mas Luna não ouviu. Sem escolha, ela sentou na primeira cadeira da fila do meio, com Luna atrás dela.

A turma ainda estava se organizando quando o professor Potter entrou na sala. Ginny e Luna faziam parte das poucas pessoas que já tinham sentado e estavam caladas. Enquanto ele deixava sua maleta em cima da mesa dele, Luna sussurrou no ouvido da ruiva com um tom de satisfação:

- Que bunda é essa, meu Deus! Boa escolha, Ginny! – e piscou para a amiga.

Ginny estava tentando não olhar para ele, mas depois do comentário de Luna, ela não conseguiu mais resistir. Olhou para o professor, que estava de costas, e imediatamente sentiu o corpo esquentar e o coração começou a bater mais acelerado. Viu-se obrigada a concordar com Luna. E não era só a bunda dele que era bonita. Ele tinha costas largas e claramente musculosas por baixo do suéter de nerd que a escola obrigava os professores a usarem. O cabelo negro e despenteado tinha pequenos cachinhos na nuca. Com um sobressalto, ela lembrou que tinha passado a mão ali quando dançou com ele.

Toda a força de vontade de Ginny foi embora naquele momento. Ela nem se lembrava mais do Ranhoso, nem de Cedric. Tudo o que sabia era que precisava beijar aquele homem da cabeça aos pés.

Harry se virou para a turma e deu de cara com Ginny, sentada numa mesa bem em frente à dele. Quase pisou nos pés dela. Quando viu que ele estava olhando para ela, a ruiva cruzou as pernas sensualmente e desencostou-se da cadeira.

- Bom dia, professor Potter – ela disse com uma voz de paquera.

- Bom dia, Srta. Weasley – Harry respondeu, tenso.

Ele pigarreou e toda a turma fez silêncio. Enquanto explicava a aula, ele tentou ao máximo não olhar para Ginny. Andou por toda a sala, entre as mesas, e nunca parou muito perto da garota. Todos o acompanhavam com os olhos e cabeças enquanto ele perambulava, mas ele só sentia um olhar: o de Ginny. Quando voltou para a frente da classe, ele arriscou uma espiada para ver o que ela estava fazendo, mas se arrependeu na mesma hora. Ela não estava olhando para ele. Estava se espreguiçando, os braços no alto fazendo com que a blusa ficasse esticada no corpo. Harry pôde ver o crocodilo da Lacoste bordado no sutiã espiando através do tecido branco da blusa. Ele engoliu em seco.

Ginny tentou conter um sorriso quando viu a expressão nervosa do professor. Decidiu dar um tempo para que ele se recuperasse e fechou os olhos, concentrando-se na voz máscula do moreno. Ela podia imaginar muito facilmente aquela voz sussurrando coisas em seu ouvido enquanto seus corpos suados e quentes se enroscavam debaixo dos lençóis da cama de professor dele. Todos estariam estudando como uns idiotas enquanto ela perdia a virgindade com o professor gato e sofisticado, suas mãos grandes de homem percorrendo o corpo dela enquanto eles se beijavam...

- Srta. Weasley?

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ela ouviu a voz de suas fantasias chamando seu nome. Ela abriu os olhos e deparou com o professor Potter em pé na frente de sua mesa, os lábios ligeiramente trêmulos, como se ele estivesse se controlando para não rir. Ele estava rindo dela? Como assim?

- Sim? – ela piscou algumas vezes, tentando recuperar a compostura. Sua imaginação sempre tinha sido fértil _demais_.

Olhar Ginny daquele jeito fez com que Harry tivesse vontade de rir. Ele tinha arriscado mais um olhar para ela e tinha se deparado com a garota de olhos fechados, o queixo apoiado na palma da mão, como se estivesse sonhando com algo muito bom. Tinha sido a primeira vez que a via sem aquela pose provocativa e confiante. Decidiu que gostava mais dela assim: calma.

- Você estava ouvindo o que eu disse? – ele perguntou, mas Ginny percebeu que ele não parecia muito severo. Olhou ao redor e percebeu que os outros estavam tirando os cadernos das mochilas e começando a escrever alguma coisa. Um burburinho de conversa baixa tomou conta da sala.

- Hum, na verdade, não.

Harry sabia que deveria brigar com ela, mas a expressão abobalhada dela era engraçada demais. Ele riu e balançou a cabeça.

- Eu estava dizendo que hoje vocês devem fazer uma redação – ele disse, e explicou o que ela deveria fazer. Ginny percebeu, enquanto ele falava, que os lábios dele eram molhados e flexíveis. O melhor tipo de boca para beijar – E espero que você preste atenção da próxima vez.

Ele se virou e foi sentar-se na própria mesa enquanto os alunos escreviam. Restava meia hora para o fim da aula, e ele estava morrendo de fome. Harry olhou para a turma, observando as pessoas enquanto elas escreviam. Era sempre engraçado ficar olhando alguém escrever, porque cada pessoa escreve de um jeito diferente. Tinha um garoto na terceira fileira que estava com a cabeça de lado e a boca aberta, parecia um retardado. Harry segurou o riso. Provavelmente seria meio antiético rir dos alunos. Ele olhou para a garota loira atrás de Ginny. Ela tinha a cabeça apoiada em uma das mãos, olhando para o teto com uma expressão sonhadora, e cantarolava uma canção meio louca. Ginny virou para trás para mandar Luna calar a boca, mas começou a rir quando viu o jeito da amiga – que nem reparou. Ela virou-se para frente rindo, e seu olhar cruzou com o de Harry. Ela continuou rindo e ele, não conseguindo se controlar, riu um pouquinho também, mas logo parou.

Depois que Ginny parou de olhar para ele, Harry pensou que era seguro voltar a olhar para a turma. Dessa vez, se pôs a observar Ginny. Quando escrevia, ela se inclinava muito para cima do papel – Harry ponderou se ela teria algum problema de visão. Além de inclinar-se para frente, ela também ficava mais para a esquerda, como se quisesse olhar o seu texto de lado. Os cabelos desciam quentes pelos ombros, e ela mordia o lábio inferior, borrando o gloss rosa. As sobrancelhas franzidas em concentração. Harry estava perto o suficiente para ver que sua caligrafia era bonita, meio redondinha e infantil. Ela escrevia primeiro a palavra toda, sem parar, e depois voltava para colocar os pingos nos "i" e os traços nos "t", assim como ele. Perceber isso fez com que ele tivesse vontade de sorrir, mas ele não o fez. De repente, percebeu estava olhando para ela por muito tempo. Puxou um livro da bolsa e tentou se concentrar nele.

Ginny terminou o penúltimo parágrafo de sua redação e tirou os olhos do papel. Não tinha ideia de como iria fazer aquela conclusão. Era sempre a pior parte. Enquanto pensava, ela olhou para o professor Potter. Ele estava lendo um livro que mais parecia um tijolo (ela se perguntou se depois disso Hermione não o aprovaria). A concentração dele a deixou frustrada. Por que ele não estava olhando para ela? Isso não era normal. Resolvendo que mudaria aquela situação imediatamente, Ginny levantou-se da cadeira e foi até a mesa dele.

Harry ergueu os olhos quando uma sombra cobriu as minúsculas letras do seu livro. Ginny estava encarando-o do outro lado da mesa, um papel na mão.

- Sim, Srta. Weasley? – ele perguntou tentando parecer profissional.

Ginny respirou fundo para controlar a irritação. O tom frio da voz dele a deixou ainda mais frustrada. Ela não estava acostumada a ser rejeitada pelos garotos. Tudo bem que Harry era um _homem_, não um garoto, mas Ginny sempre se considerou muito mais interessante do que muitas mulheres adultas por aí. O que tinha de errado naquele cara? Era só o fato de que ele era professor? Mas até ela já tinha se esquecido disso!

- Eu estou em dúvida sobre como devo concluir minha redação, professor – ela disse, tentando não parecer aborrecida. Inclinou-se para a mesa e apoiou os cotovelos nela.

Harry se mexeu na cadeira, desconfortável. A blusa do uniforme de Ginny estava revelando muito mais do que ele poderia agüentar. Na verdade, não era tanta coisa assim, mas a visão daquele colo cheio de sardas e apenas uma pequena parte dos seios volumosos era o suficiente para deixá-lo desconcentrado.

- Hum – ele conseguiu murmurar – Deixe-me ver.

Ele esticou a mão para pegar o papel, e Ginny estendeu a dela. Seus dedos se tocaram e nenhum deles teve coragem para se afastar. Ginny, estimulada pela falta de reação de Harry, sorriu e roçou levemente a parte de cima da mão dele com as unhas longas e bem feitas. Harry sentiu um leve tremor passar por seu corpo e os pêlos de seu braço ficaram arrepiados. Ele quase fechou os olhos, mas então uma voz em sua cabeça disse "isso está totalmente _errado_". Ele agarrou o papel e o puxou.

Seus olhos foram se arregalando à medida em que ele lia o texto. Tentou disfarçar a surpresa quando a ruiva deu a volta na mesa e foi ficar atrás dele.

- Está bom? – ela perguntou, inclinando-se por cima de seu ombro.

- Bom! – Harry riu – Está ótimo! Não sabia que você escrevia tão bem.

- Eu sou boa em tudo que eu faço – ela brincou, e Harry riu nervosamente. Então se desinclinou para ajeitar os cabelos e os colocou para um lado, depois voltou a se inclinar por trás do ombro de Harry – Você não acha que essa frase ficou meio inapropriada? – ela falou insegura, apontando para uma linha do texto.

Mas Harry não estava prestando muita atenção. Na opinião dele, inapropriado era o perfume que saía do pescoço da garota e o atraia diretamente para aquela região branca e macia. Era familiar. O fazia lembrar-se da noite no Três Vassouras. Harry sempre tinha achado interessante o poder dos cheiros para trazer lembranças, mas naquele caso era realmente inconveniente.

- Hum – ele disse novamente – Claro que não. Está perfeita.

- Tem certeza? – Ginny ainda parecia meio insegura. Ela apoiou a mão no encosto da cadeira, e seus dedos roçaram no suéter de Harry, fazendo com que ela tivesse vontade de arrancar a peça.

- Tenho – ele respondeu, indo um pouco mais para frente na cadeira, para que não precisasse sentir os dedos de Ginny em suas costas. Daquele jeito, ele perderia o emprego até o final da semana – Faça o seguinte. O tempo já está acabando, não vai dar tempo de me entregar esse texto hoje. Termine depois e me entregue. Tenho certeza que você vai escrever uma ótima conclusão.

- E seu eu tiver dúvida em alguma coisa – ela foi para o lado da mesa e sorriu de forma sensual – Posso procurar o senhor?

Harry congelou.

- Hum – ele disse pela terceira vez. Ela devia estar pensando que ele era um débil mental – Na verdade, eu ando muito ocupado, Ginny. Você pode pedir ajuda a algum dos funcionários da biblioteca ou aos monitores.

Naquele momento o sinal que indicava o fim da aula soou e Harry levantou-se rapidamente. Como Ginny estava em pé ao lado da mesa, eles ficaram a uns três centímetros um do outro. Tudo o que Harry queria fazer era sair dali e ir para seu quarto, pensar. Mas então ele se viu praticamente em cima de Ginny. A garota ficou surpresa com a repentina aproximação, mas não se moveu. Atrás deles, os alunos todos saíam correndo para almoçar.

Ginny deu mais um passo para frente. Harry não se moveu de primeira. Mas então, de repente, ele deu um passo na direção dela também. Porém, ao invés de beijá-la, como Ginny acreditava que ele iria fazer, ele se desviou e passou ao lado dela, tão próximo que ela teve que dobrar a coluna para que ele não esbarrasse em seu ombro. Ele continuou com o rosto virado para ela enquanto passava, e ela correspondeu o olhar. Quase entortou o pescoço. Mas quando piscou de novo, ele já estava saindo pela porta, deixando lá uma Ginny confusa e frustrada.

Já era noite, e Ginny estava sentada na sala de estar da Gryffindor Feminina, lendo Becky Bloom. De repente sua leitura foi interrompida por um grito fino.

- Meu amor! – Lavander passou voando por ela como um canário gigante e pulou em cima de alguém que tinha acabado de entrar na sala – Veio me visitar?

Ela não deixou que Ron respondesse. Começou a enfiar a língua dela na garganta do ruivo. Hermione, que estava deitada no sofá com a cabeça no colo de Ginny, fez uma careta para a amiga. Ginny lhe lançou um olhar de solidariedade.

- Não ligue – ela sussurrou para a amiga – Daqui a alguns dias ele será seu. Só me prometa que não vai fazer cenas de sexo explícito com ele em público como a Lavander.

Ela lançou um olhar de nojo para o casal que se enroscava na porta da sala.

- Não vou fazer nenhum tipo de sexo com ele – Hermione retrucou, ofendida.

Ginny revirou os olhos.

- Puritana.

Elas olharam mais uma vez para a porta. Hermione respirou fundo e se levantou.

- Eu não consigo olhar para isso – ela falou para Ginny – Vou ao banheiro. Vomitar.

Então passou pela ruiva em direção ao corredor que levava aos quartos.

Ginny observou enquanto a amiga passava. Hermione era tão linda, inteligente e legal. Por que o idiota do irmão dela não percebia isso? Ela tinha até vergonha de pensar que compartilhava genes com aquele perdedor.

- Ron – ela chamou, mas ele não ouviu – Rony!

O ruivo largou Lavander e olhou para a irmã. Sentiu-se aliviado que Ginny estava chamando-o. Não sabia se ia suportar ficar muito mais tempo com aquela loira louca grudada em sua cara. Ele devia estar todo babado. Eca.

Ele foi até Ginny.

- O que foi?

- Você poderia ir lá no meu quarto pegar meu iPod? – ela perguntou na sua melhor voz de irmãzinha caçula.

- Humpf. Preguiçosa.

Então ele saiu andando em direção ao quarto da irmã. Quando chegou em frente à porta, ouviu um barulho de chuveiro. Devia ser Hermione. Levantou a mão para girar a maçaneta. Estava aberta. Será que essas meninas nunca trancavam as portas?

Ele abriu a porta devagar e entrou no quarto. Era mais bagunçado que o dele, se brincar. Havia vestidos em toda parte, vidros de esmalte destampados, latas de Diet Coke no parapeito das janelas e constrangedoras calcinhas (não queria nem imaginar se era da sua irmã ou não). Quando deu um passo para procurar o iPod, ele soltou um palavrão. Tinha acabado de pisar no salto de uma sandália que estava virada. Olhou para a porta do banheiro, mas Hermione aparentemente não ouvira nada. Arriscou mais cinco passos e conseguiu chegar a uma das escrivaninhas. Abriu a primeira gaveta, e imediatamente soube que era de Hermione. Era mais organizada do que o quarto todo. Tinha algumas canetas, um caderninho pequeno que ele supôs que fosse o diário dela, e três fotos. Ele as pegou. A primeira era ela com os pais na mansão deles em Londres. A mãe dela era tão bonita quanto a filha, mas Hermione tinha os olhos do pai. A segunda foto era uma imagem dela e de Ginny juntas, rindo, na beira do lago.

A terceira foto o surpreendeu. Era a foto que Ginny tinha tirado deles dois, Ron e Hermione, comendo brigadeiro na cozinha da casa dele. A irmã tinha entrado escondida na cozinha e tirado a foto bem no momento em que Hermione ria da cara dele e limpava uma mancha de chocolate no canto de sua boca. Mas o que mais o surpreendeu foi descobrir que Hermione também tinha aquela foto. Ele achava que só ele tinha. Ela ficava pregada na parede dele em meio a desenhos, junto com outras fotos. Ele sempre gostou daquela foto.

- É feio mexer nas coisas dos outros – ele ouviu uma voz atrás dele e se virou, com a foto ainda na mão.

Hermione estava na porta do banheiro, o corpo coberto apenas por uma toalha branca. Ron sentiu o corpo quente, seu coração começou a bater nas orelhas. Não sabia o que dizer.

A morena olhava-o com uma expressão indecifrável. Ela mesma não sabia muito bem o que estava sentindo. Como Ron não falou nada, ela disse a única coisa que sua mente estava processando totalmente:

- Será que você só vem ao meu quarto quando eu estou seminua?

Ron continuou a encará-la. Não conseguia dizer se ela estava com raiva ou não. Então finalmente disse:

- A Ginny me mandou vir buscar o iPod dela.

Hermione imediatamente entendeu qual tinha sido a jogada da amiga. Respirou fundo para se acalmar e foi até Ron, abaixou-se, abriu a ultima gaveta e tirou o iPod para dar para o ruivo. Quando se ergueu novamente, estava muito perto dele.

- Aqui está – ela entregou o objeto na mão de Ron. Quando ela puxou a mão, Ron a segurou.

- Desculpe por entrar aqui desse jeito – ele disse, entrelaçando seus dedos nos de Hermione e chegando mais perto – Mas não posso dizer que me arrependo.

Hermione deu um sorrisinho de lado. Ai, meu Deus, aquele garoto ia deixá-la louca!

- Seu pervertido – ela riu e soltou a mão dele – Acho bom devolver essa foto para o seu devido lugar antes que eu te expulse daqui.

Ron rapidamente jogou as fotos dentro da gaveta e a fechou. Enquanto isso, Hermione foi até o armário e puxou uma roupa, depois entrou no banheiro para se vestir. Alguns segundos depois ela abriu a porta, usando um short jeans e segurando o fecho do sutiã nas costas. Virou-se e falou para Ron:

- Você pode me ajudar a fechar?

Ron engoliu em seco e foi em frente. Não era nada que ele não tivesse visto antes, afinal. Já tinha visto outras garotas usando sutiã, incluindo Hermione. Mas por que suas mãos não paravam de tremer enquanto ele tentava encaixar aqueles malditos fechos?

- Eu não sabia que você tinha aquela foto – ele comentou, quando Hermione, com o sutiã devidamente fechado, foi até a pia do banheiro e vestiu a blusa. Ele teve vontade de emitir um "aaaaah" decepcionado, mas achou que seria demais.

- E você tem? – ela voltou para o quarto, surpresa.

- Claro que tenho – ele replicou como se fosse óbvio – Você nunca entrou no meu quarto?

- Não – Hermione revirou os olhos enquanto penteava os cabelos.

- Bem, eu tenho aquela foto colada na parede do meu quarto – ele falou como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo – É uma das minhas fotos preferidas.

Talvez Ron tivesse dito aquilo inocentemente ou talvez não. Mas independentemente de suas intenções, Hermione sentiu seu coração batendo mais forte. O que será que ele queria dizer com aquilo? Era uma indireta?

- É mesmo? – ela perguntou, desconfiada – Por quê?

- Porque é divertida, e além do mais, posso olhar para você sempre que eu quiser quando estiver de férias e não puder te ver todo dia.

Agora ela podia sentir o coração até no dedo do pé.

- É – ela respondeu timidamente – Ela também é uma das minhas preferidas. Pelos mesmos motivos que os seus.

Ron sorriu. A vontade que ele tinha de beijar Hermione naquele momento era muito grande. Ele estava começando a desconfiar que estivesse gostando até _demais_ da morena. Deu um passo para frente.

- Hermione...

- Aí está você! – Lavander abriu a porta do quarto – Procurei por você em todo o lugar. Por que demorou tanto? Ah, oi, Mione!

- Oi – Hermione virou as costas para o casal. Não iria agüentar se eles começassem a se agarrar em seu próprio quarto. Pegou seu frasco de J'adore e começou a passar perfume, tentando ignorá-los.

- Eu vim aqui pegar o iPod de Ginny – Ron respondeu, mal-humorado – E acabei conversando um pouquinho com Hermione.

Ele sentiu a fragrância tão familiar que era o perfume de Hermione chegar às suas narinas. Fazia-o lembrar-se das férias, quando eles passavam mais tempo juntos do que em qualquer outra época do ano, já que a morena sempre ia para a casa deles.

- Bem, chega de papo, vamos para o _meu_ quarto agora – ela riu – Nada de roubar o meu namorado, hein, Hermione!

Quando as portas se fecharam, a morena teve vontade de jogar sua sandália atrás deles, mas não fez isso. Tombou na cama e só acordou no dia seguinte.

N/A: Oi, genteeee! Aqui está o cap.4. Ele é um pouco mais curto do que os outros caps, mas tudo bem, hehe. O próximo capítulo vai estar aqui até o domingo da próxima semana, ok?

Ah, eu gostaria de explicar que o shipper principal é HG, mas, nesse momento da fic, há bastante RHr também. Mas não se preocupem, amantes de HG como eu, pois ainda há muitas coisas para acontecer na história que envolvem o nosso casal muito lindo e perfeito.

Gente, acho que estou pensando muito nessa fic! Vocês acreditam que eu sonhei que meu professor por quem eu sou apaixonada (e em quem eu me inspirei para fazer essa fic, claro) me beijava? Kkkkkkkkkk Eu tive uma crise de risos imensa quando encontrei com ele, no dia seguinte, e ele ainda estava usando uma camisa da mesma cor da camisa que ele estava usando no meu sonho. E o pior de tudo é que ele é muito carinhoso, e fazia duas semanas que eu não tinha aula com ele, então ele me deu um abraço enorme e um monte de beijos, e ainda disse que estava com saudades de mim. Morri XP

_**WhatDaVitamins:**__ don't worry, I understood everything you said and I'm really glad you said it. Thanks a lot for the compliments. And I promise you'll see more Harry/Gin as the story goes on. But now I am curious: how can you read my fanfiction? __You speak Portuguese? _

Bem, galera, até mais. Um beijo enorme para todo mundo e não esqueçam de comentar!


	5. Chapter 5

_Professor Potter – Capítulo 5_

**The Way You Make Me Feel – McFly**

_I think yesterday _

_And all the times I spent being lonely_

_I watched the young be young_

_While all the singers sung_

_About the way I felt_

_The days are here again_

_When all the lights go down,_

_What do they show me?_

_The rules are all the same_

_It's just a different game _

_To tell you how I feel_

_Although it seems so rare _

_I was always there_

_Oooh, oooh I can't stop digging the way you make me feel_

_Oooh, oooh I can't stop digging the way_

_Oooh, oooh I can't stop digging the way you make me feel_

_I took a little time_

_Scripting all the things that I tell you_

_I'll send them through the mail_

_And if all goes well_

_it'd be a day or two_

_I spent some extra nights_

_Trying to forget the things that I've shown you_

_By now the smoke is cleared_

_And all along I feared_

_It would turn out this way_

_Though it might be wrong_

_My light is always on_

_Oooh, oooh I can't stop digging the way you make me feel_

_Oooh, oooh I can't stop digging the way_

_Oooh, oooh I can't stop digging the way you make me feel_

_Ba, ba, ba, ba, baBa, baBa, ba, ba, ba, baBa, baBa, ba, ba, ba, baBa, baBa, ba, ba, ba, ba_

_Look at us now_

_Ask me, how did this get so_

_I'll show you how_

_Got my shoes on the ground_

_But I'm taking em' off (taking em' off)_

_And I'm ready to walk, yeah_

_Oooh, oooh I can't stop digging the way you make me feel_

_Oooh, oooh I can't stop digging the way_

_Oooh, oooh I can't stop digging the way you make me feel, yeah_

_I can't stop digging the way you make me feel_

Terça-feira era dia de treino. Ginny tinha passado o dia todo ansiosa pelo fim das aulas e o começo do treino de futebol. Uma excitação percorria seu corpo toda vez que ela lembrava que o professor Potter, além de professor, também seria seu treinador. Ela não tinha aulas com ele nas terças e quintas, mas, em compensação, o futebol era exatamente naqueles dias. Ou seja, ela o veria _todos os dias da semana._

Depois do fim da última aula do dia, ela juntou-se ao grupo de alunos que corriam para suas aulas de educação física. Quando chegou ao campo, ainda não havia ninguém lá. Ginny se dirigiu até os vestiários para trocar de roupa. Ficou aliviada que estivesse vazio ali também. Em geral, não tinha problemas em trocar de roupa na frente de outras garotas, mas ainda assim era bom ter um momento de privacidade de vez em quando – algo muito raro de acontecer quando você estuda em um internato.

Ela jogou a bolsa esportiva em cima do banco e puxou seu short e seu top e se pôs a trocar de roupa. Depois de ter se vestido, amarrou o cabelo e sentou-se para calçar o tênis.

Quando estava guardando sua bolsa em um dos armários, a porta do vestiário se abriu e o resto da equipe entrou. Angelina, Katie e Alicia cumprimentaram Ginny e foram trocar de roupa, assim como as outras garotas. Cinco meninas mais novas e nervosas ficaram encolhidas num canto, se escondendo uma atrás da outra enquanto trocavam de roupa e olhavam para as veteranas que se despiam sem nenhum pudor.

Ginny saiu do vestiário, deixando as garotas se trocando. A treinadora Hooch já estava lá, e ao seu lado estava o professor Potter. Ele parecia ainda mais bonito e sexy com aquelas roupas de treino. Ginny deu alguns pulinhos no lugar e correu até eles, no meio do campo, os cabelos esvoaçando enquanto se deslocava.

Observar Ginny correndo em sua direção e fazer nada não era fácil. Harry teve que se controlar para não tomá-la nos braços quando ela chegou correndo perto dele.

- Oi – ela sorriu adoravelmente para eles.

- Olá, querida – a treinadora Hooch respondeu – As garotas já estão no vestiário?

- Estão.

Ginny deu mais alguns pulinhos para extravasar a excitação. Futebol e homens sempre a deixavam excitada. Melhor ainda quando os dois estavam juntos, como naquele momento.

O professor Potter movimentava distraidamente uma bola de futebol com um dos pés. Ginny sorriu de forma travessa para ele, que fez uma cara de quem não estava entendendo nada. Quando deu por si, Harry viu que a ruiva tinha passado a perna pela sua e lhe roubado a bola. Ela começou a afastar-se dele.

- Vem pegar! – ela riu.

Harry bufou e foi atrás dela. Aquela garota daria mais trabalho do que ele tinha pensado. Ouviu a treinadora Hooch dar uma gargalhada atrás deles dois. Ele alcançou Ginny e tentou tirar a bola dela, mas a garota riu e desviou.

- A gente precisa de um treinador melhor! – ela provocou.

Harry riu, contrafeito, e apressou o passo. Esticou o braço quando chegou perto dela e a puxou. Ela deixou a bola escapar, tropeçou e quase caiu, mas Harry a segurou. Quando recuperou a compostura, Ginny exclamou, indignada:

- Ei, isso foi trapaça!

Mas eles não puderam continuar a discussão, pois naquele momento o resto da equipe que estava no vestiário entrou no campo e todos tiveram que se juntar à treinadora Hooch.

Ginny, com o coração ainda acelerado, sentou-se na grama ao lado de Katie.

- O que era aquilo entre você e o Sr. Gostoso quando a gente chegou, hein? – ela sussurrou no ouvido da ruiva. Ginny lhe lançou um sorriso travesso.

- Preliminares – ela respondeu, fazendo Katie lhe lançar um olhar incrédulo e começar a rir.

- Huhum – a treinadora Hooch pigarreou e todos se calaram – Olá, garotas. É muito bom começar mais um ano de treino com vocês e também dar boas vindas às meninas que entraram na equipe agora. Para que vocês se conheçam, estas são Alice Gilbert, Joanna Kilen, Pam Wring, Tess Sullivan e Jessica Pepper.

As garotas murmuraram "olás", sorriram e acenaram.

- Esse é o nosso co-treinador, Harry Potter.

Ele sorriu e acenou para as meninas. Ginny sentiu uma pontada de ciúme ao ver suas companheiras de equipe acenado de forma sugestiva e dando risadinhas para o professor Potter. Teve vontade de gritar "ele é meu!".

- E essa é a capitã da equipe, Ginny Weasley – a treinadora Hooch puxou Ginny para que ela ficasse em pé junto com ela e com o professor Potter. Harry observou enquanto a ruiva se posicionava ao seu lado, com os ombros se encostando, e olhava ameaçadoramente para as garotas que ainda davam risadinhas.

- O primeiro jogo da temporada acontecerá daqui a dois meses, em Novembro, contra a Hollaster Peter Academy...

- O internato Hollaster é a nossa maior rival – Ginny se intrometeu – Então esse é o jogo mais importante do ano, e nós temos que nos concentrar e treinar pra valer, principalmente nos próximos dois meses.

Ela lançou um olhar severo às novatas risonhas.

- Sim, Ginny tem razão – a treinadora Hooch concordou, balançando a cabeça – E esse ano nós temos a vantagem de ter o treinador Potter conosco. Os treinos são divididos em duas partes, a primeira é a preparação física e a segunda é futebol propriamente dito. O professor Potter vai ser o responsável pela primeira parte.

- Então – Harry começou – Podem levantar e ir se alongando. Vamos, rápido!

As meninas correram para se levantar e começaram a esticar várias partes do corpo. Ginny estava puxando seu tornozelo até a bunda, para alongar a coxa, quando Harry veio falar com ela.

- Ginny – ele disse – quando você acabar, corra com as meninas ao redor do campo por dez minutos, ok?

- Ok – ela respondeu, e colocou a mão no ombro dele para se apoiar. Os músculos dele se contraíram levemente sob seus dedos.

- Eu vou precisar da sua ajuda esse ano durante os treinos – ele continuou da forma mais profissional que conseguiu – E eu vou cobrar ainda mais de você, pois é a capitã do time, tem que estar em forma.

- Você não acha que eu já estou em forma? – ela disse piscando de forma sedutora para ele.

Harry ignorou o comentário.

- Eu sei que tenho que me esforçar esse ano, professor – ela continuou, já que ele não esboçou nenhuma reação a sua pequena provocação – E eu já disse que você pode cobrar _qualquer coisa_ de mim.

Ela acariciou levemente sua nuca quando disse isso. Harry riu e tirou a mão dela de seu ombro.

- Ótimo. Então você pode correr quinze minutos, e não dez.

E se virou para ir embora, balançando a cabeça e rindo. Antes o professor ao menos parecia desconcertado com suas investidas. Por que agora ele não era afetado? E do que ele estava rindo? Mas que idiota.

Enquanto a ruiva corria liderando a fila de garotas ao redor do campo, Harry deu-se permissão para observá-la. Estava começando a se acostumar com o jeito dela, e quando tinha ido falar com ela sobre os treinos, ele já esperava que ela agisse daquele jeito. Não que tivesse sido menos difícil lidar com as indiretas dela, mas pelo menos ele pôde disfarçar melhor.

Ele riu bastante quando, ao final dos dez minutos de corrida, Ginny continuou a correr enquanto o resto das meninas voltavam para o meio do campo. Quando conseguiu parar de rir, ele correu até ela e ordenou que ela voltasse para o campo e fosse fazer abdominais com o resto da equipe.

- Mas você disse que eu tinha que correr mais cinco minutos! – ela exclamou, confusa.

- Eu estava brincando – ele falou simplesmente e riu da cara de indignação dela – Agora vá logo.

Ginny saiu bufando em direção ao bando de garotas deitadas na grama. A indiferença dele estava deixando-a irritada.

Ao final da primeira parte do treino, Ginny, Alicia, Angelina, Katie e todas as outras garotas estavam tão exaustas que começaram a jogar reclamando e gemendo. Além de ser o primeiro treino depois de terem passado três meses tomando sol na beira da piscina com empregados para fazer tudo o que elas queriam, o esquema de treino do professor Potter era mais pesado do que o que elas estavam acostumadas. Até Ginny, que sempre era a alma da equipe, e que nunca demonstrava cansaço por mais quebrada que estivesse por dentro, encontrou dificuldades em começar a jogar.

- Ai – ela gemeu, enquanto apoiava as mãos nos joelhos e lançava um olhar maligno em direção a Harry – Eu vou me vingar.

- Aham, claro que vai – ele rebateu, distraído, enquanto acenava para que as outras garotas viessem até onde ele estava – Suponho que vai me fazer malhar junto com vocês.

- Vou fazer você malhar, sim – ela disse e se levantou, chegando mais perto dele – Mas de um jeito bem mais divertido. E nós estaremos sozinhos. E sem roupa – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele.

Ginny ficou satisfeita em ver que dessa vez ele não conseguiu manter sua indiferença. Seu pescoço ficou vermelho e ele olhou surpreso para ela. Mas então as meninas chegaram correndo, e ele pigarreou e começou a falar com elas.

- A minha parte acabou por enquanto – Harry disse – Agora é a hora da treinadora Hooch.

E então foi até os bancos dos reservas para observar o resto do treino.

Enquanto a treinadora Hooch dividia as meninas em times e elas começavam a jogar, Harry ficou olhando para Ginny, ainda surpreso. Ele estava indo extremamente bem em sua resolução de simplesmente ignorar as investidas da ruiva, mas aquela insinuação tão clara e direta o tinha perturbado. Por mais que ele não quisesse, sua imaginação continuava a formar cenas totalmente inapropriadas, provocadas por aquelas palavras que a garota tinha lhe dito. Meu Deus, ele estava a ponto de bater em si mesmo. Como ele podia ter fantasias sexuais com uma de suas _alunas_?

No começo do jogo, Ginny ainda estava dolorida e cansada, mas cinco minutos mais tarde já estava completamente disposta. Era sempre assim que se sentia quando começava uma partida de futebol. Ela deu o melhor de si em cada minuto do jogo, sentindo seu sangue fluir nas orelhas, carregando adrenalina pelo seu corpo. Seu desempenho fazia a treinadora Hooch delirar. Faltando apenas dez minutos para o fim do treino, ela estava com a posse da bola e estava correndo diretamente para o gol, pronta para marcar mais um ponto, quando sentiu uma dor excruciante na perna direita e caiu de bunda no chão, em cima de uma novata que era do outro time. A garota aparentemente estava tentando tirar a bola de Ginny, mas acabara chutando a perna dela e feito ela cair.

- Porra! – Ginny gritou e rolou para o lado, saindo de cima da menina – Sua idiota! Aaaargh!

Ela tentou se levantar, mas sua perna e seu quadril doeram demais e ela teve vontade de chorar. Enquanto isso, todos se aglomeravam em volta dela. Ginny continuou deitada no chão, respirando fundo e mal ouvindo os pedidos de desculpa da garota. A treinadora Hooch e o professor Potter estavam praticamente em cima dela.

- Ginny, querida, você está bem? – perguntou a treinadora Hooch.

- É claro que ela não está bem – Harry teve vontade de dar uma tapa na cabeça da treinadora. Que tipo de pergunta era aquela? – Onde está doendo, Ginny?

- Minha panturrilha direita – ela tentou não fazer voz de quem está sofrendo, mas foi difícil – E meu quadril.

Harry tentou massagear a panturrilha dela, mas era difícil com a garota deitada de barriga para cima, e assim que ele a tocou, todo o ar escapou dos pulmões de Ginny.

- Aaaah! Isso dói!

- Calma, respire – ele disse, voltando-se para o rosto dela e segurando seus ombros – Respire, Ginny.

Ginny respirou fundo. A voz dele era muito tranqüilizadora. Ela deixou que ele a pegasse no colo e levasse para a lateral do campo, onde a colocou em cima de um colchão de abdominais, em cima do banco. A dor era um pouco menor agora. Harry sentou-se no banco e colocou a perna da garota em seu colo. Ela não reclamou dessa vez.

- Angelina, pode pegar para mim a pomada para contusões musculares?

A morena saiu correndo até a sala dos treinadores e em um minuto estava de volta. Harry pegou a pomada, espremeu na perna de Ginny e começou a espalhar, massageando. A ruiva suspirou, sentindo as mãos firmes de Harry acariciando sua perna. A dor começou a diminuir mais.

- Já está escurecendo – disse a treinadora Hooch – Vocês podem ir, meninas. Nós vamos ficar aqui e cuidar de Ginny.

Depois que as garotas todas se foram, Harry disse para a treinadora Hooch:

- Você também já pode ir, se quiser. Daqui a uns dez minutos eu acabo aqui e levo Ginny para o dormitório dela.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho, pode ir. Será que você faria um favor para mim e levaria minha bolsa para o meu quarto? Acho que não vou conseguir levá-la junto com Ginny.

- Claro, tudo bem.

A treinadora Hooch apanhou a bolsa azul esportiva de Harry e saiu andando em direção ao prédio da escola. Já estava escuro, e o jantar devia estar acontecendo naquele momento. As luzes ao redor do campo e dos jardins já tinham sido acesas.

Depois de mais uns dez minutos massageando a perna de Ginny, ele perguntou:

- Como está a dor?

- Está melhor – ela abriu os olhos e se sentou – Mas não pare. – ela pediu, quando Harry fez menção de se levantar. Ela colocou a mão sobre a dele, em sua perna.

Os dois se olharam por alguns segundos, tempo o suficiente para Harry perceber que estava numa tremenda enrascada. Ele tinha adorado a sensação de tocar nas pernas musculosas e torneadas de Ginny, e agora ela estava pedindo para que ele continuasse. Como poderia resistir a uma garota como aquela?

- É tão bom senti-lo me tocando – ela falou numa voz baixa, e começou a acariciar a mão dele que estava sob a sua.

- Ginny... – Harry engoliu em seco.

- Shhhh – ela o interrompeu, colocando um dedo em seus lábios para que ele não falasse.

Harry fechou os olhos quando a ruiva começou a contornar seus lábios com o polegar. Sentiu seu corpo ficar quente ao seu toque. Ginny estava delirando. Os lábios de Harry eram macios e molhados. Ela começou a se aproximar cada vez mais dele e posicionou a mão em concha ao redor de seu rosto. Quando ela estava a três centímetros de seu rosto, Harry abriu os olhos.

- Não – ele recuou – Isso é errado, Ginny.

Ele a segurou pelos ombros e esticou os braços, deixando-a o mais longe dele possível.

- Você tem que parar de agir assim – ele se levantou, exasperado – Isso não pode acontecer, você não entende? Eu sou seu professor, e você é minha aluna, e qualquer coisa que acontecer entre nós é proibido, Ginny!

Ginny se virou no banco para ficar de frente para ele.

- E se não fosse proibido? – ela lhe lançou um olhar exasperado – Você não quer ficar comigo porque é proibido ou porque você não gosta de mim?

- Isso não vem ao caso, Ginny – Harry passou as mãos pelos cabelos – O que importa é que _é_ proibido e você está me colocando numa situação extremamente delicada aqui. Eu preciso que você pare com isso.

- Se você gostar de mim – ela continuou como se ele não tivesse ouvido – Nós podemos dar um jeito. Ninguém precisa saber sobre nós.

Ela se levantou para ficar mais perto dele, mas, ao contrário de sua perna, seu quadril não tinha sido massageado. Uma dor aguda subiu pela lateral de seu corpo e ela teria caído no chão se Harry não a tivesse segurado. Ele a levantou no colo e começou a andar em direção ao prédio de Hogwarts.

- Para onde você está me levando? – ela gemeu.

- Para o seu dormitório.

Ginny ficou calada. Estava imaginando o que aconteceria se Hermione não estivesse no quarto delas e ela ficasse sozinha com Harry dentro do quarto. Estava extremamente frustrada. Ela tinha estado tão próxima de beijá-lo! Tinha certeza que daquela vez ele não iria resistir, e então, de repente, ele tinha se afastado. Ninguém merecia um homem com tanta força de vontade.

Harry carregou Ginny pelo campo e pelos jardins. Quando entrou no prédio da escola, carregando a ruiva nos braços, tentou passar despercebido. Mas não foi tão difícil assim, pois era a hora do jantar, e todo o internato estava no Salão Principal. Quando eles passaram por lá, Harry pôde ouvir o barulho das conversas e dos talheres.

Eles finalmente chegaram na sala de estar da Gryffindor feminina e Harry parou bem no meio, sem saber o que fazer. Na sua época, seu dormitório era a Gryffindor masculina, mas ele mal sabia andar por lá, quanto mais pela parte feminina.

- Onde é o seu quarto? – ele perguntou para Ginny.

- Corredor da esquerda, primeira à direita e direita de novo – ela falou com a voz fraca.

Harry andou pelos corredores e finalmente parou em frente à porta do quarto 137. Enquanto ele abria a porta e entrava no quarto com Ginny no colo, a cena lembrou aos dois um casal em sua lua-de-mel, embora nenhum dos dois tenha comentado nada.

- Qual é a sua cama?

- A da direita.

Harry foi até ali e baixou a ruiva cuidadosamente em cima da cama, depois a cobriu com os lençóis. Quando terminou de ajeitar os travesseiros em baixo da cabeça dela, ele se levantou e já estava se virando para ir embora quando a garota segurou seu pulso com a mão. Ela o puxou e fez com que ele sentasse na beira de sua cama.

- Harry, por favor, me responda – ela disse, com a voz tremendo de sono, choro e dor – É porque é proibido ou você realmente não gosta de mim? Porque se for porque você não gosta de mim, eu prometo que eu paro.

Harry ficou calado por vários segundos. Sabia que a coisa certa a fazer era dizer que não gostava dela e acabar logo com aquilo. Mas ele simplesmente não conseguiu abrir a boca e mentir. Se levantou, deu as costas à ela, atravessou o quarto e foi embora, deixando-a sem resposta.

Ginny ficou encarando a porta pela qual Harry tinha acabado de passar. Sua bunda estava doendo, assim como sua perna, mas o que mais doía era a sua cabeça. Ela se esforçou para decifrar o significado daquilo, mas não conseguiu. Tinha feito uma pergunta bem clara para Harry e ele não tinha dito nem sim nem não. Ela simplesmente não sabia o que tirar do silêncio dele. Ficou na cama, pensando, por tanto tempo que acabou pegando no sono. Estava sonhando que Harry a puxava para dentro de sua sala de aula e a beijava. Então ela fazia aquela maldita pergunta novamente, e quando ele estava abrindo a boca para responder, seu sono foi subitamente interrompido.

- Ginny? – era voz calma de Hermione, que a sacudia levemente. Ginny abriu os olhos e se sentou, assustada.

- Ai – ela exclamou, quando sentiu uma pontada no quadril.

- Desculpa por te acordar – Hermione falou – Mas eu precisava saber o que tinha acontecido com você. Porque você não foi ao jantar e porque já está dormindo tão cedo?

Ginny explicou para Hermione o que tinha acontecido, incluindo a parte em que ela e Harry quase tinham se beijado e a forma como ele evitara responder sua pergunta.

- A gente chegou tão perto, Mione – ela suspirou – Tão perto de se beijar. E aquele idiota vai e vira a cara! Meu Deus, eu vou enlouquecer.

- Ainda bem que nada aconteceu, Ginny – Hermione falou, acariciando os cabelos da amiga – Seria complicado demais. Desista logo dessa história.

- Eu só vou desistir quando ele responder a minha pergunta. Já que ele não respondeu, eu vou continuar a infernizar a vida dele até que ele me beije ou me mande embora.

- Que seja – Hermione suspirou – Eu vou até a biblioteca fazer um trabalho. Mais tarde eu volto. Boa noite.

E saiu, deixando Ginny sozinha, tentando voltar para o sonho, para saber pelo menos a opinião do Harry de suas fantasias.

A biblioteca estava quase vazia, com exceção de um garoto negro extremamente parecido com Barack Obama, Hermione e a bibliotecária assustadora, Madame Pince. Hermione adorava quando a biblioteca estava naquela calma, por isso sempre ia lá à noite, quando era mais provável que ninguém estivesse estudando. Ela tinha uma pesquisa enorme de História para fazer, o que não era tão ruim assim, já que ela gostava da matéria. Mas já fazia uma hora que ela tinha chegado na biblioteca e ela não estava nem perto de acabar. Sua mão estava dolorida de fazer anotações, e a bateria de seu laptop estava quase no fim. Quando não agüentava mais, ela resolveu fazer uma pausa. Não se levantou, apenas colocou o laptop e a caneta de lado, e seus pensamentos já estavam muito longe quando alguém chegou por trás e sentou-se pesadamente na cadeira ao lado dela.

- Fazendo a pesquisa de História?

Hermione quase caiu da cadeira com o susto. Estava lembrando o dia anterior, quando Ron achara aquela foto em sua gaveta. Depois do dia em que aquela foto fora tirada, ela nunca mais tinha pensado em chocolate da mesma maneira. E agora, como se tivesse sido atraído até ali pelos pensamentos da garota, Ron estava ali sentado ao lado dela.

- É – ela falou depois de passar alguns segundo olhando para o rosto dele, atordoada – Na verdade, estava dando uma pausa.

Ron riu.

- Está doente? Hermione Granger dando uma pausa nos estudos!

Hermione fez cara de ofendida.

- Não é como se eu estivesse largando a escola, Ron – ela sacudiu a cabeça e riu – Todo mundo merece um tempo de vez em quando.

- Bem, eu só sei que amanhã vou dar um presente para o Prof. Binns. Por ele ter conseguido te cansar tanto a ponto de você "dar uma pausa" – ele falou as últimas palavras com um tom pomposo, numa imitação de Hermione.

- Eu não falo assim! – ela exclamou, dando um pequeno tapa no braço do ruivo.

- Claro que não – Ron retrucou sarcasticamente.

Hermione estava abrindo a boca para discutir com ele, mas ele a impediu, colocando um dedo sobre os lábios num sinal de silêncio.

- Sh – ele fez – Nada de estresse. O que você me diz de aproveitar essa pausa e dar um pequeno passeio?

- Eu não sei... – Hermione hesitou – Daqui a pouco é a hora do toque de recolher, e aí não vai dar tempo de terminar essa pesquisa hoje.

- Que seja – ele revirou os olhos – Vamos ficar aqui, nessa biblioteca fedida e chata, então.

- Ninguém está te obrigando a ficar aqui, Ron – Hermione retrucou, virando-se na cadeira para voltar a fazer a pesquisa – Pode ir embora se quiser.

- Ei, ei, calma aí – Ron riu e puxou a cadeira da morena, fazendo com que ela ficasse de frente para ele. Madame Pince lançou um olhar feio para eles quando o barulho da cadeira arrastando no chão invadiu toda a biblioteca – Não precisa ficar toda estressada. Além do mais, eu não quero ir embora.

- Então, se vai ficar aí, não me atrapalhe – Hermione disse virando-se novamente – Eu tenho que terminar isso logo.

- Nada disso – Ron se levantou – Eu pensei que você estava dando uma pausa. Então porque a gente não passeia pela biblioteca mesmo? Você pode me ensinar a andar por aqui.

Ele a puxou pela mão, fazendo com que ela levantasse. Hermione lançou a Ron um olhar incrédulo.

- Ron, pelo amor de Deus, eu não preciso te ensinar a andar por aqui. Você estuda em Hogwarts desde quando tinha idade para entrar numa escola. Não é possível que não saiba se orientar na biblioteca.

Ron teve a dignidade de ficar envergonhado.

- Bem, eu não venho muito aqui – ele coçou a nuca, com sempre fazia quando ficava embaraçado.

Hermione sorriu e fez uma cara de determinada. Pegando a mão do ruivo, ela começou a puxá-lo entre as estantes.

- Bem, então é a minha missão te mostrar como aqui é maravilhoso – ela disse.

Ron deixou-se ser carregado, embora não tivesse o mínimo interesse em conhecer a biblioteca de Hogwarts. Ele só queria tirar a cara de Hermione de dentro dos livros e passar um tempinho com ela. Até que não tinha sido uma má ideia pedir que ela mostrasse a biblioteca para ele, já que ali era um dos lugares preferidos da garota. Ela parecia estar se divertindo. Estava falando alegremente com ele, e ainda não tinha fugido, o que já era um bom começo.

- Esse é um dos meus livros favoritos – ela colocou na mão dele um exemplar do livro "Orgulho e Preconceito". Ron achou engraçado que, extraordinariamente para Hermione, o livro não fosse da grossura de um tijolo.

- Do que você está rindo? – ela perguntou.

- Bem – ele tirou os olhos do livro para olhar para a morena – É que nem dá para construir uma casa com esse livro.

Hermione tentou ficar séria, mas não conseguiu e acabou rindo. Ela odiava quando tinha raiva e vontade de rir ao mesmo tempo. E a vontade de rir sempre vencia.

- Vem cá – ela o levou até uma porta de madeira elegantemente esculpida – Essa é a sala dos livros mais antigos e caros.

Ela abriu a porta sem nem mesmo olhar para Madame Pince. Ron ficou um pouco nervoso com aquilo. A sala parecia ser de algum modo proibida, e ele ficou esperando que a qualquer momento a bibliotecária aparecesse bufando em sua nuca para mandá-los embora.

- Nós podemos entrar aqui? – ele perguntou, hesitando na soleira da porta. Hermione já estava lá dentro, acenando impacientemente para que ele entrasse.

- Claro que podemos – a morena revirou os olhos. Caminhou até ele e o puxou pela mão.

Ron percebeu que ela fez um gesto quase imperceptível, como se fosse fechar a porta, mas acabou mudando de ideia.

A sala era diferente da parte "normal" da biblioteca. Era muito mais velha, com uma arquitetura muito mais antiga e poltronas quase medievais. Ainda assim, era muito mais bonita do que a outra parte. Aquela aparência atribuía um ar elegante à sala, e Ron podia até sentir que o cheiro era diferente. Os livros, desta vez, eram o que ele esperava: cada um mais grosso que o outro, com capas de couro e detalhes em metal, principalmente em ouro.

- O que acha? – Hermione sorriu orgulhosa para ele, como se estivesse perguntando a opinião dele sobre um quadro que tivesse pintado.

Ele deu de ombros.

- É diferente – Ron falou – Até que é bonita. E eu nem sabia que essa sala existia.

- Eu sabia que você não sabia – a morena riu. Ela sentou-se pesadamente em uma das poltronas de veludo verde – Nossa, mas eu adoro esse lugar. Tem um cheiro tão bom... Um ar tão romântico.

Ron foi até a poltrona onde Hermione estava e sentou-se no braço. Ele respirou fundo.

- O cheiro é realmente bom.

A morena sorriu para ele e se levantou. Internamente, ela estava adorando aquela pequena excursão pela biblioteca com Ron. Livros e homens. Parecia uma combinação ótima para ela.

- Agora é a melhor parte – ela disse, e pegou na mão dele, entrelaçando os dedos – Você vai adorar, eu tenho certeza.

Ron duvidava um pouco que ele iria adorar qualquer coisa relacionada a livros, mas não disse nada. Ele até que tinha gostado da sala dos livros antigos. E com Hermione, o que poderia ser tão ruim assim? Tudo o que ele queria era uma chance para se aproximar e descobrir o que significava aquilo que estava começando a crescer em seu peito toda vez que a via.

Ela o levou para fora da sala dos livros antigos e atravessou a parte principal da biblioteca, indo parar na parede oposta. Assim que eles pararam em frente à outra porta, Ron sentiu um cheiro familiar, muito melhor do que o cheiro daqueles livros velhos da outra sala. Não teve muito tempo para lembrar sozinho do que era aquele cheiro, porque Hermione logo abriu a porta, mas se tivesse passado mais um segundo ali ele teria se dado conta num instante. Mas não foi preciso.

O queixo de Ron caiu quando ele entrou na sala. Hermione se virou para olhar sua expressão, e ele se apressou em fechar a boca.

- Isso é incrível! Como eu não sabia da existência disso aqui?

A sala era como uma "biblioteca de artes". Havia várias prateleiras e estantes preenchidas apenas com livros sobre história da arte, biografias de pintores famosos, e até livros que ensinavam a pintar. Diferente da outra sala, que era escura e abafada, aquela sala tinha uma das paredes feita completamente de vidro, com a vista para os jardins, o lago e, bem atrás, a floresta. Era iluminada por várias lâmpadas, e com certeza, durante o dia devia ser ainda mais cheia de luz. Além dos livros, havia bancadas e cavaletes, com pincéis e tintas, como um segundo ateliê – depois do ateliê "oficial" da escola. Era como uma sala de artes secreta, e Ron se perguntou se mais alguém da turma dele de artes sabia da existência daquele lugar. Por mais egoísta que parecesse, ele decidiu que não iria contar para ninguém. Queria aquele lugar só para ele.

- Eu sabia que você ia gostar – Hermione estava no centro da sala, entre os sofás e poltronas brancos e luxuriantes.

- Gostar? – Ron riu – Eu adorei! Ainda não consigo acreditar que ninguém tinha me falado sobre essa sala antes.

- Bem – Hermione deu de ombros – Não é todo mundo que freqüenta a biblioteca. Muito menos as salas especiais. Acho que pouca gente sabe sobre essa sala, ou então, se sabe, acaba esquecendo.

Ele foi até Hermione e olhou ao redor, com os olhos brilhando.

- Acho meio difícil de esquecer.

Hermione não conseguia parar de sorrir com a animação de Ron. Estava muito feliz que ele tivesse gostado, e ainda mais feliz que tinha sido ela, e não outra pessoa, que tinha mostrado aquilo para ele.

Ron parou de observar a sala e virou o rosto para Hermione. Sorriu ternamente e segurou o rosto dela com as mãos, para que ela o olhasse nos olhos.

- Muito obrigada, Mione – ele falou e Hermione sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha quando ouviu a voz macia dele – Acho que você acabou de me dar o meu novo lugar preferido.

Antes que Hermione tivesse tempo de recuar, e antes que Ron tivesse tempo para pensar uma segunda vez, ele colou seus lábios aos de Hermione. Não era um beijo muito profundo, mas assim que seus lábios se tocaram Ron sentiu um calor invadir o seu corpo, e Hermione se esqueceu de quem era e do que fazia da vida. Não estava esperando por aquilo.

Após alguns segundos naquela posição, Ron abriu levemente os lábios e tentou aprofundar o beijo, mas Hermione o empurrou. Depois do choque inicial, ela tinha lembrado quem era e quando ele tinha tentado aprofundar o beijo, ela se tocou do que estava fazendo. Não era daquele jeito que as coisas deveriam acontecer.

Sem dizer uma palavra, nem olhar na cara dele, Hermione passou correndo por Ron e saiu da sala. Estava lutando contra as lágrimas, e nem sabia qual era o motivo delas: raiva, felicidade ou tristeza. O que sentia era uma mistura de tudo aquilo e mais um pouco. Ron, depois de se recuperar do choque, saiu em disparada atrás da garota.

- Hermione, espera – ele gritou enquanto a seguia, no meio da sala principal da biblioteca – Para onde você vai?

- O que é isso? – Madame Pince estava horrorizada – É proibido fazer barulho aqui, rapazinho, e já passou do horário do toque de recolher!

Ela ficou gritando sermões enquanto Ron e Hermione atravessavam a biblioteca a passos largos, mas o casal apenas a ignorou. Hermione fechou com força o laptop e recolheu seus livros e cadernos antes que Ron tivesse a oportunidade de chegar perto, e saiu rapidamente da biblioteca. Assim que se encontrou nos corredores da escola, ela se pôs a correr. Entretanto, ela estava carregando várias coisas pesadas e suas pernas eram mais curtas do que as de Ron. Pouco tempo depois de sair da biblioteca, Ron a alcançou e agarrou seu braço.

- Hermione! – ele exclamou ofegante, e a virou de frente para ele – O que diabos foi isso?

- Eu que te pergunto! – ela gritou, com raiva – Por que você fez isso, Ron?

- Bem, se era só isso que você queria saber, não precisava ter feito todo esse escândalo! Podia simplesmente ter perguntado!

- Precisava ter feito o escândalo sim! – Hermione tentou se livrar no aperto de Ron em seus ombros, mas não conseguiu. Estavam no meio de um corredor mal iluminado, depois do toque de recolher, e se fossem pegos, estariam ferrados – Você não devia ter feito aquilo, Ron.

- Pois eu discordo completamente – ele a virou com habilidade e a encostou na parede – Eu quis te beijar, e ainda quero. Não há nada que me impeça de fazer isso.

Então ele colou seus lábios aos dela mais uma vez. Ele pressionou Hermione contra a parede com o próprio corpo, e dessa vez não demorou a aprofundar o beijo. Por mais que Hermione tenha tentado resistir, assim que ela sentiu a língua quente de Ron invadir sua boca, toda sua força de vontade se foi para um lugar muito, muito distante. Os livros e o laptop, que antes estavam entre ela e Ron, caíram no chão quando ela levantou os braços e os passou ao redor do pescoço dele, e ele deixou suas mãos deslizarem dos ombros da garota para sua cintura.

O corpo de Ron estava tão colado ao de Hermione que ela conseguia sentir cada um de seus músculos se contraindo. Ele movimentava os lábios num beijo lento e suave. Sua língua percorria cada lugar da boca de Hermione, e ela imediatamente constatou que aquele estava sendo o melhor beijo de sua vida. Após algum tempo, ela mesma começou a movimentar os lábios junto com Ron, e sua língua começou a explorar a boca do ruivo.

Ron estava completamente desorientado, e se aquele beijo acabasse, ele poderia cair no chão por causa da tontura. A boca de Hermione tinha gosto de pasta de dente, e aquele pequeno ardor só fazia melhorar as coisas. Ele não conseguiu se impedir de tentar comparar aquele beijo com o de Lavander, mas não conseguiu, pois não lembrava nem do rosto da namorada, quanto mais do beijo dela.

Quando precisou respirar, Ron terminou o beijo com um selinho, mas continuou a beijar Hermione no rosto. Ele foi dando pequenos beijos na bochecha dela até a orelha, e Hermione não conseguiu conter um suspiro. Ela apoiou os braços nos ombros do ruivo para não cair, e suas unhas arranharam os ombros dele por cima da blusa quando ele mordeu levemente o lóbulo da orelha dela. Ele começou a descer ainda mais os lábios por todo o pescoço dela, e a morena soltou um pequeno gemido. Pescoços eram o ponto fraco dela, e Ron riu quando percebeu isso. Ele deu mordidas, beijos e até lambeu o pescoço dela, fazendo arrepios constantes subirem pela espinha de Hermione.

Então ele levantou o rosto e voltou a beijá-la nos lábios, e dessa vez o beijo teve nada de lento ou suave. Hermione enterrou as mãos nos cabelos macios de Ron, e as mãos de Ron se contraíram na cintura da morena, arranhando-a. Ele subiu as mãos pelas costas dela, debaixo da blusa, e depois desceu novamente, até o quadril da garota. Quase chegou a bunda dela, mas não se atreveu a ir mais longe, embora quisesse. Eles movimentavam os lábios e a língua mais ferozmente do que antes, e já estavam ofegantes, mas não conseguiam parar.

Apenas quando a necessidade de respirar se tornou significante, eles separaram os lábios. Ficaram abraçados, uma testa encostando na outra. Depois de algum tempo para recuperar o fôlego, Ron falou, sem se afastar.

- Finalmente.

Hermione riu e o beijou levemente.

- O que você pretende fazer em relação à Lavander? – ela perguntou, enquanto fazia carinho nos cabelos de Ron.

Aquela pergunta pegou Ron de surpresa. Ele deu de ombros.

- Não sei. Eu deveria fazer alguma coisa?

Imediatamente ele sentiu que Hermione ficou rígida em seus braços. Ela desencostou a testa da dele e o olhou nos olhos.

- O que você sente por mim, Ron?

Ele pensou por alguns segundos, e resolveu falar a verdade. Queria ser sincero com ela desde o começo.

- Eu não sei.

O calor nos olhos de Hermione desapareceu instantaneamente. Ela tirou os braços do pescoço dele, deu um passo para o lado e começou a pegar suas coisas que estavam no chão. Ron percebeu que devia ter respondido de maneira mais clara, e abriu a boca para explicar melhor, mas Hermione não deixou.

- Deixe pra lá, Ronald – ela se levantou e começou a andar na direção do dormitório – Esqueça que isso aconteceu e volte para a Lavander.

Ron quis protestar, mas não conseguiu encontrar nenhum argumento. Ela devia estar com raiva, então ele deixaria para falar com ela amanhã, quando estivesse mais calma. Entretanto, não sabia muito bem o que falar, pois não entendia a razão daquela súbita mudança de humor. Ele achava que as mulheres gostavam quando os homens falavam a verdade, mas agora ele tinha falado a verdade e Hermione tinha ficado com raiva dele. O que as mulheres queriam, afinal?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

N/A: e as coisas começam a esquentar... muahahaha

Próximo capítulo no domingo (15.08)!

_**WhatDaVitamins:**__ really? I hate those kind of translaters, they never translate correctly =/ Actually, I've been thinking about translating my story since I began to write it, but I'll probably do this only when I finish writing. But maybe you could help me by reviewing what I translate? Then I could began to post it now, and you wouldn't have to use Bing or wait until I finish the story =)_

_**Juliana:**__ hahahaha, tenha calma, garota! As coisas não são tão fáceis assim! Qual seria a graça se eles começarem a namorar logo agora? Mas eu prometo que, quando começarem, você não vai se arrepender de ter esperado (afinal, a fic não é NC à toa, muahaha). Quanto às atualizações, eu atualizo a fic todo domingo (provavelmente à tarde, pq final de semana eu não acordo antes do meio dia, hehe). Muito obrigada pelos elogios! Beijooos!_

Bem, galera, até o próximo domingo e feliz dia dos pais! Beijooooos


	6. Chapter 6

_Professor Potter – Capítulo 6_

**Broken – Lifehouse**

_The broken clock is a comfort,_

_It helps me sleep tonight_

_Maybe it can stop tomorrow_

_From stealing all my time_

_And I am here still waiting_

_Though I still have my doubts_

_I am damaged at best_

_Like you've already figured out_

_I'm falling apart_

_I'm barely breathing_

_With a Broken heart_

_That's still beating_

_In the pain_

_There is healing_

_In your name_

_I find meaning_

_So I'm holding on_

_holding on_

_holding on_

_I'm barely holding on to you_

_The broken locks were a warning_

_You got inside my head_

_I tried my best to be guarded_

_I'm an open book instead_

_and I still see your reflection_

_Inside my eyes_

_They're looking for purpose_

_They're still looking for life_

_I'm falling apart_

_I'm barely breathing_

_With a Broken heart_

_That's still beating_

_In the pain_

_Is there healing?_

_In your name_

_I find meaning_

_Still holding on_

_holding on_

_holding on_

_I'm barely holding on to you_

_Hanging on, another day_

_Just to see whether you will flow my way_

_And I'm hanging on _

_To the words you say_

_Just say that we I will be okay_

_Broken lights on the freeway_

_Left me here alone_

_I might have lost my way_

_Haven't forgotten my way home_

_I'm falling apart_

_I'm barely breathing_

_With a Broken heart_

_That's still beating_

_In the pain_

_There is healing_

_In your name_

_I find meaning_

_Still holding on_

_holding on_

_holding on_

_I'm barely holding on to you_

No dia seguinte, Hermione ignorou todas as tentativas de Ron de falar com ela. Na verdade, essas tentativas não foram muitas, pois Lavander estava perto dele o tempo todo, o que a irritou ainda mais. Durante o café da manhã, ele tinha chegado mais cedo para poder falar com ela, mas a morena simplesmente se levantou e saiu do Salão Principal quando o garoto sentou na frente dela, sem nem mesmo terminar a refeição. Ginny, que observou aquela cena sem compreender nada, se virou para o irmão e perguntou sem muita simpatia:

- O que você fez agora?

Ron olhou para a irmã, mau-humorado.

- Ela não te disse nada?

- Não – ela negou, surpresa – Há alguma coisa para me dizer?

- Bem, se ela não te contou, eu é que não vou contar – Ron fez uma careta quando olhou para a entrada do Salão e viu Lavander vindo muito irritada em sua direção – Pergunte para ela se quiser saber.

Ginny odiava aquele tipo de infantilidade de "pergunte pra ela". Ela se levantou da mesa e foi atrás de Hermione, bem na hora em que Lavander sentou-se ao lado do namorado. Ela conseguiu captar o início da conversa.

- Por que você não me esperou? – Lavander perguntou com uma voz zangada.

Mas Ginny já estava longe demais para ouvir a resposta de Ron. Antes de passar pelas portas do Salão Principal, ela se virou rapidamente e deu uma olhada no professor Potter. Ele estava tomando café-da-manhã ao lado do diretor Dumbledore, e eles conversavam animadamente. Diferente da manhã anterior, ele não levantou o olhar para procurar por ela. Aquilo a deixou ainda mais aborrecida.

Encontrou Hermione em frente à sala de aula do professor Binns, a primeira aula da manhã. Ela relia nervosamente o trabalho que tinha terminado na noite anterior, convencida de que estava horrível. Depois do incidente com Ron, ela tinha ficado até tarde da noite acordada, tentando terminar a pesquisa, e os flashes do beijo que continuavam aparecendo na cabeça dela só tornaram o processo ainda mais demorado.

- O que aconteceu entre você e Ron? – Ginny perguntou assim que parou ao lado da amiga. Não se incomodou de baixar a voz, já que ainda era cedo e, portanto, não havia nenhum outro aluno ali.

Hermione franziu a testa para a amiga. Ainda não tinha contado os acontecimentos da noite anterior para ela, e nem queria fazê-lo, principalmente naquele momento.

- Não quero falar sobre isso agora.

- Vai falar, sim – Ginny disse – Você vai ter que me contar de qualquer jeito, então é melhor falar logo.

Hermione suspirou para se acalmar e não começar a chorar. Estava com tanta raiva de si mesma e de Ron!

- Ele me beijou.

O queixo de Ginny caiu de surpresa. Sua voz saiu alta de felicidade.

- O quê? E você não me contou nada? Sua cretina!

Mas ela logo tirou o sorriso do rosto. Bastou olhar para Hermione para perceber que alguma coisa tinha ido errado.

- Mas o que aconteceu? Como foi? – ela perguntou com a voz mais macia e controlada.

Hermione se pôs a explicar. Quando acabou, a expressão de Ginny era indecifrável.

- Eu fui tão burra – a morena lamentava – Eu devia ter me controlado e mandado ele se afastar. Desde o começo eu tinha decidido que só iria beijá-lo quando tivesse certeza de que ele estava apaixonado por mim, e agora já era.

Ginny ficou em silencio por mais alguns segundos, então começou a falar, hesitante:

- Mione – ela começou – Você não devia ter perguntado sobre a Lavander e sobre os sentimentos dele em relação a você. Não assim tão cedo.

Hermione a olhou surpresa.

- Como assim? Claro que devia, Ginny!

- Não, não devia – Ginny balançou a cabeça – O Ron está acostumado a trair a Lavander e se dar bem. As meninas com quem ele fica não dão a mínima para o namoro dele, só querem beijá-lo pelo menos uma vez. Ele nunca precisou acabar com a Lavander para ficar com qualquer uma delas.

- Mas eu não sou como aquelas piranhas! – Hermione protestou, indignada com a amiga por sugerir tal coisa.

- É claro que não é – Ginny a acalmou – E é exatamente isso que eu estou falando. Você devia ter esperado para discutir sobre isso outro dia. Deixar as coisas acontecerem, como eu sempre digo para você fazer. O Ron disse que não tinha certeza do que sentia por você, não foi?

- Foi – a morena respondeu – Mas isso não é muito legal.

- Mas pelo menos mostra que ele _sente_ alguma coisa. Só não sabe o que é. Se você der outra chance para ele, talvez ele descubra o que sente por você e quando tiver certeza, eu te garanto que ele vai acabar com aquela loira burra.

Hermione ponderou as palavras de Ginny. A amiga podia até estar certa em alguns pontos, mas Hermione estava firme em sua decisão de só ficar com Ron quando ele estivesse solteiro e com plena certeza de seus sentimentos por ela. Tudo bem, ela não devia ter perguntado aquelas coisas tão cedo, mas iria perguntar mais cedo ou mais tarde, e tinha certeza que as respostas seriam as mesmas. Só porque ele estava acostumado a se agarrar com um monte de safadas e não receber intimação alguma sobre seu namoro, ele não deveria esperar que Hermione agisse da mesma forma. Eles eram amigos há muito tempo, e ele devia saber que Hermione era diferente. Se queria ficar com ela, não deveria fazer isso sem ter certeza de suas intenções, pois poderia pôr a amizade deles em risco. Mas ele o fez, e agora estavam brigados.

Aqueles pensamentos não melhoraram a opinião de Hermione em relação ao ruivo.

O resto do dia se passou sem que a morena mudasse de ideia. Toda vez que via Ron pelos corredores, ela desviava o caminho e ia para a direção oposta. Ginny tolerava o comportamento da amiga, mas não concordava. Porém, estava ocupada demais com os próprios pensamentos para discutir com Hermione. Além do mais, ela sabia que quem devia resolver aquilo eram a morena e Ron, e ela nada tinha a ver com a briga deles. Tinha dado sua opinião e seus conselhos para Hermione, e agora só cabia a ela decidir se ia segui-los ou não.

Enquanto isso, Ginny ocupava a cabeça com seus próprios dilemas. A última aula do período da manhã tinha sido a do professor Potter, e ele tinha ignorado Ginny completamente. Na verdade, ignorar não era a melhor definição. Se ele a tivesse ignorado, pelo menos isso queria dizer que ela ainda provocava alguma reação nele que o professor tentava bloquear. Entretanto, ele tinha respondido espirituosamente a todas suas indiretas, rindo do que ela dizia e retrucando com piadas. Ele nem mesmo titubeava, nem parecia perturbado. Como se Ginny fosse uma garotinha atrevida de cinco anos de idade.

O resto da semana se passou da mesma forma, com Hermione ignorando Ron, e Harry ignorando Ginny. O humor das garotas estava péssimo. Primeiramente, elas estavam com muita raiva. Mas no final acabaram passando para a tristeza. Na sexta-feira, Ron desistiu de tentar falar com Hermione, e voltou a tratá-la como fazia antes, como amiga – o que não melhorou o humor da morena. Quando Ron estava tentando falar com ela, Hermione tinha esperanças de que ele se tocasse do que estava errado e acabasse com Lavander. Agora que ele tinha voltado a agir normalmente com ela, suas piores hipóteses tinham sido confirmadas: Ron nada sentia por ela, e agora que tinha finalmente conseguido dar uns amassos nela, ele fingiria que nada tinha acontecido.

Entretanto, não era assim que Ron se sentia. Ele tinha passado o resto da semana inteira tentando conversar com Hermione, mas a garota o ignorava ou ralhava com ele. Tudo isso o levou a pensar que Hermione não gostava dele, então ele acabou desistindo de tentar uma reaproximação. Aquela constatação produziu um constante nó em seu peito, e parecia que toda vez que ele olhava para a morena, aquele nó se apertava ainda mais.

Foi uma grande surpresa para Ginny quando, depois do café-da-manhã, Cedric a puxou pelo braço e perguntou:

- E então, gata, qual é a sua resposta?

Ginny precisou de alguns minutos para perceber o que ele estava falando. Ela tinha esquecido completamente do convite de Cedric para sair na sexta-feira à noite, e agora já _era_ sexta-feira e ela teria que tomar uma decisão bem rápida. A primeira resposta que veio em sua cabeça foi "não", mas então ela lançou um olhar para o professor Potter na mesa dos professores e seu coração se encheu de raiva daqueles olhos verdes perfeitos. Ora, se ele não a queria, existia uma fila enorme de rapazes que queriam, e ela não precisava daquele velho para ser feliz. E ela iria mostrar isso para ele.

- Minha resposta é sim – ela lançou um sorriso enorme para Cedric – Claro que eu vou sair com você hoje, Cedric.

O garoto deu um sorriso ainda maior que o dela.

- Ótimo. Eu te espero no Hall às sete horas.

Então ele deu um beijo estalado na bochecha dela e saiu correndo para assistir a próxima aula.

A decisão de Ginny de sair para jantar com Cedric foi melhor do que ela pensava, já que melhorou até o humor de Hermione.

- Muito bem – ela sussurrou para Ginny quando a amiga mandou um bilhete contando a novidade. Ela quis falar mais coisas, mas a professora Sprout lhe lançou um olhar severo, e ela rapidamente voltou a fazer anotações sobre a importância das vitaminas no organismo.

Mais tarde naquele dia, entretanto, Hermione pôde dizer tudo o que queria. Ela e Ginny estavam no quarto, e esta última estava se arrumando para o dito encontro. Enquanto ela andava de um lado para o outro no quarto, Hermione estava deitada na cama com um livro no colo, falando sobre como Ginny estava certa em aceitar aquele convite.

- ... recuperou seu senso de responsabilidade, Ginny, e percebeu que essa sua ideia de ficar com o professor Potter era totalmente sem...

Mas Ginny, por mais que balançasse a cabeça concordando, por dentro estava sentindo um grande desapontamento. Ela tentava dizer a si mesma que assim que começasse a se divertir com Cedric, iria esquecer-se de tudo e voltar ao seu costumeiro bom humor.

Estava vestida mais elegantemente do que normalmente estaria para ir até o Marcello's, mas ela sempre se sentia melhor quando se produzia bastante, e ela realmente precisava se sentir melhor. Tinha posto um vestido de seda verde, com um decote em V, um laço na cintura e o resto do comprimento era solto e esvoaçante. Calçou uma sandália delicada com salto alto, colocou brincos compridos e dourados e tinha prendido o cabelo num rabo de cavalo com cachos nas pontas e a franja solta. Os olhos estavam cuidadosamente maquiados com uma sombra clara e o delineador puxado, fazendo com que o olhar da ruiva ficasse ainda mais perigoso do que já era.

- Como estou? – ela deu uma voltinha no meio do quarto para que Hermione a avaliasse.

- Está linda – a amiga respondeu – Você acha que o Cedric vai tentar beijá-la?

Ginny deu de ombros, com uma expressão de inocência fingida.

- Não sei. Mas mesmo se ele tentasse, eu não iria corresponder assim tão facilmente.

- Humpf, sei – Hermione bufou com sarcasmo. Ginny pegou uma almofada e jogou na cara da amiga, mas não disse nada. Olhou no relógio e viu que estava cinco minutos atrasada.

- Tenho que ir – ela disse e foi até a amiga, deu um beijo na bochecha dela e pegou a bolsa – Não espere por mim acordada.

Hermione riu e desejou boa sorte, e então Ginny saiu rapidamente do quarto.

Ela estava no meio do caminho para o Hall, andando em passadas largas e rápidas ao mesmo tempo em que passava batom nos lábios. Como estava olhando para o pequeno espelho em suas mãos, ela não estava prestando atenção no caminho, e acabou se chocando com alguém. Sua mão escorregou e fez um traço de batom pela bochecha dela.

- Desculpa! – Harry exclamou, e segurou pelos ombros a pessoa com quem tinha trombado, pois ela estava quase caindo. Então essa pessoa olhou para cima e o coração de Harry falhou uma batida.

Ginny estava linda e inocente, os olhos surpresos pareciam mais provocantes do que ele jamais tinha visto. Ele começou a rir quando viu aquela mancha de batom vermelho na bochecha dela.

- Harry! – ela exclamou – Quer dizer, professor Potter! Que susto, me desculpe...

Então ela parou de se desculpar quando percebeu que – novidade – ele estava rindo dela.

- O que é tão engraçado? – ela falou sem muita delicadeza.

- Você tem... – ele riu mais um pouco – O seu batom...

Mas ele não conseguia parar de rir.

- O que tem o meu batom?

- Está borrado – ele respondeu, respirando fundo para parar de rir. Então deu um passo para a frente e esticou a mão para ajudá-la a limpar, mas Ginny recuou e desviou o olhar.

- Não se preocupe – ela disse friamente. Estava determinada a tratar o professor do mesmo modo que ele a vinha tratando nos últimos dias – Eu mesma conserto isso, obrigada.

Ela levantou o espelho e voltou a andar em direção ao Hall. Harry achou estranho o comportamento da garota, e não resistindo, ele perguntou para as costas dela:

- Vai sair?

Ginny se virou para olhá-lo, no final do corredor. O batom perfeito, dessa vez, e um sorriso indecifrável nos belos lábios.

- Vou – ela respondeu simplesmente.

- Com quem? – Harry perguntou, de novo sem conseguir controlar a língua.

- Com um... amigo – ela sorriu ainda mais e voltou a andar, deixando Harry para trás.

Quando chegou ao Salão Principal, Cedric já estava lá à sua espera. Ela correu em sua direção e ele a abraçou e deu um leve beijo na bochecha. Ele não reclamou do atraso dela, apenas disse:

- Você está linda.

Então ele passou um braço pela cintura de Ginny e começou a conduzi-la para os portões do internato.

- Obrigada – ela respondeu – E desculpe pelo atraso. Eu encontrei com o professor Potter no caminho e ele não queria me deixar sair.

Ela sorriu com a ambigüidade do que tinha dito.

- Não? – Cedric levantou as sobrancelhas – Bem, quem está errado é ele. Não há nada que nos proíba de sair daqui nos finais de semana.

Quando eles chegaram aos portões do internato, Ginny viu que havia um Audi preto com motorista esperando por eles. Enquanto Cedric abria a porta para Ginny, ele disse:

- Peguei emprestado do meu pai – e piscou um olho para ela.

Após dez minutos, eles estavam em frente ao Marcello's. A pizzaria era bonita, com janelas grandes e detalhes dourados. O estômago de Ginny roncou assim que ela sentiu aquele cheiro de pizza. Cedric a levou até a mesa que tinha reservado para os dois, em um canto mais escuro e calmo da pizzaria. Havia velas em cima da mesa e ele puxou educadamente a cadeira dela, para que ela sentasse.

Um garçom foi até eles e Cedric pediu uma garrafa de vinho. Ginny sorriu quando ele olhou para ela em busca de aprovação, mas o que ela queria mesmo era uma boa dose de whisky.

Depois que o garçom trouxe o vinho e serviu aos dois, Cedric pegou sua taça de vinho e a levantou. Ginny pensou que ele iria brindar com ela, mas se decepcionou. Ele simplesmente tomou um grande gole e depois sorriu para ela, com os dentes levemente arroxeados. Ginny sorriu de volta e tomou um gole ainda maior do que o dele.

- E então, como foram suas férias? – Cedric perguntou.

Ginny se pôs a falar sobre suas aventuras com Hermione durante as férias, feliz por ter alguém interessado em qualquer coisa que ela falasse. Após meia hora de conversa, mais ou menos, Cedric perguntou se Ginny estava pronta para fazer o pedido e ela disse que sim. Ele chamou o garçom e eles pediram uma pizza grande de mussarela.

Quando a pizza chegou, Cedric impediu que Ginny pegasse uma fatia e ele mesmo cortou um pedaço e esticou o garfo para que Ginny comesse. Eles acabaram com a pizza toda, e durante todo o tempo Cedric ofereceu a comida na boca da ruiva. Ginny se divertiu com aqueles gestos, e quando os dois estavam de barriga cheia e sonolentos da comida, Cedric colocou a mão sobre a dela, e ela não retirou a mão. Apenas sorriu para ele.

A próxima uma hora foi passada conversando alegremente. Cedric e Ginny já estavam meio tontos por causa do vinho, e ficaram falando besteiras de bêbados. Ginny estava feliz por ter aceitado o convite do rapaz. No canto mais remoto da sua mente, ela ainda via o rosto do professor Potter sorrindo para ela, mas, no geral, estava se divertindo muito.

Ela tinha decidido que ia dar uma chance a Cedric e aproveitar a vida. Já que o professor Potter não a queria, ele que se ferrasse. Quem estava perdendo era ele. Tudo bem, ela até que estava perdendo também, pois, vamos admitir, aquele homem não era de se desperdiçar. Mas Ginny simplesmente bloqueou o rosto do professor Potter no seu cérebro, e se concentrou em Cedric.

Cedric não deixava a desejar em quesitos de aparência. Tudo bem que o papo dele não era dos mais interessantes, mas enquanto ele contava uma história nada emocionante sobre quando ele tinha ido caçar com o tio, Ginny ficou admirando seu rosto. A boca dele era bem atrativa. Seu queixo tinha uma covinha bonitinha. Seu pescoço era musculoso, assim como seus ombros, por baixo da camisa social branca. Os braços eram bastante tonificados e Ginny tinha certeza de que, se ele tirasse a camisa, ela veria um abdômen de tanquinho. E se ele tirasse as calças – Ginny sentiu as bochechas queimarem quando pensou isso, mas ela culpou o vinho -, ela tinha certeza de que veria pernas musculosas e torneadas por causa do futebol.

Esse pensamento levou Ginny a refletir sobre outra coisa: se Cedric tinha pernas musculosas por causa do futebol, então o professor Potter também teria? Hmmm. Nada mal.

Mas então Ginny sacudiu a cabeça._ Pare de pensar no professor Potter!_

- No que você está pensando? – Cedric perguntou.

- Em você – Ginny respondeu rapidamente, e sua voz saiu meio aguda.

- Mesmo? – Cedric sorriu – Sobre o que em mim?

Ginny considerou que _Ah, em suas pernas_ não seria uma resposta muito elegante. Parecia meio piranhudo.

- Sobre como você tem um belo rosto – ela preferiu responder. Tinha pensado em responder _Sobre como você tem assuntos interessantes para falar_, mas temeu que sua voz soasse sarcástica demais.

Cedric sorriu e esticou uma mão por cima da mesa para fazer carinho no rosto de Ginny.

- Você também é linda – ele respondeu.

Ginny se controlou para não dizer "Eu nunca disse que você era lindo". Pelo menos ele não tinha respondido "Eu sei", como aquele cara num filme que ela tinha assistido.

- Obrigada – ela respondeu. Como ele não disse mais nada, ela disse – Adorei o jantar.

- Eu também. Obrigado por aceitar.

- Não foi nada – ela riu.

- Eu te admiro muito, gata – Cedric disse – Desde o ano passado eu queria te chamar para sair.

- Eu também tinha uma quedinha por você no ano passado – Ginny confessou.

Cedric franziu a testa.

- Tinha? Não tem mais?

Ginny imediatamente percebeu a besteira que tinha falado e sorriu para Cedric de forma tranqüilizadora.

- É claro que eu tenho. Aceitei sair com você, não foi?

- Depois de passar uma semana inteira pensando – ele retrucou, embora parecesse menos alarmado.

- Bem – Ginny deu de ombros tentando parecer inocente – Eu tinha que fazer um pequeno suspense, não é? Qual seria a graça se eu aceitasse de primeira?

- Você tem razão – ele relaxou, e Ginny suspirou de alívio – Foi mais emocionante quando você disse "sim" hoje do que teria sido se você tivesse dito "sim" assim que eu te convidei.

- Está vendo? – ela sorriu – Eu pensei em você desde o começo.

- Mas e se eu fizer outro pedido – ele chegou mais perto de Ginny – Será que você vai dizer "sim" na hora ou vai pedir que eu espere?

- Você _quer_ que eu diga "sim" logo? – a ruiva perguntou, desconfiando do que estava por vir.

- Bem, se eu disser que eu gostaria que você dissesse "sim" logo, você diria?

- Depende do pedido – Ginny respondeu, mas ela já sabia o que era.

- Eu posso te beijar? – Cedric disse, confirmando as hipóteses dela.

Ginny não respondeu de imediato. Fingiu que estava pensando, fazendo uma expressão séria, mas então ela sorriu para ele e se inclinou para a frente.

- Sim – ela sussurrou.

Cedric sorriu e colocou a mão atrás da nuca de Ginny, arrebatando-a para um beijo. A boca dele estava com gosto de vinho e queijo, o mesmo gosto que a boca de Ginny provavelmente também tinha. Foi um beijo bom. Cedric puxava levemente os cabelos da nuca dela. A ruiva aproveitou o momento, embora ela tenha se decepcionado, pois o seu coração não tinha dado aquele salto que sempre dava quando ela beijava alguém de quem gostasse.

Depois de algum tempo, eles se separaram. Cedric sorriu para ela e acariciou seus lábios vermelhos com o polegar. Ginny riu um pouquinho quando olhou para ele e viu que os lábios dele estavam vermelhos, não por causa do beijo, mas por causa do batom dela.

- Você está com batom – ela disse, e esticou a mão para limpar os lábios dele.

Ele riu e beijou os dedos dela. Então pegou seu pulso e começou a dar beijos em sua palma. Os beijos foram subindo pelo seu pulso, seu antebraço, e seu braço, até que ele a puxou para colar seus lábios mais uma vez.

Dessa vez ele não se demorou muito nos lábios de Ginny. Enterrou o rosto no pescoço dela e ela sentiu um pequeno arrepio que sempre sentia quando alguém, desde seu pai até seu namorado, beijava seu pescoço.

Os beijos continuaram por mais algum tempo, com pequenas pausas para respirar e para dizer alguma coisa. Cedric beijava muito bem, e, aparentemente, Ginny também beijava, já que foi isso que ele disse à ela em uma daquelas pausas.

Quando chegou a hora de ir embora, meia hora mais tarde, eles se levantaram e Cedric a puxou pela cintura e lhe deu mais um beijo.

- Eu não quero que essa noite acabe – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- O restaurante vai fechar e nós vamos ficar presos aqui se não formos embora – Ginny riu.

- Não seria nada mal ficar preso com você seja onde for – ele retrucou.

O motorista do pai de Cedric estava em algum bar enquanto esperava pelo casal. Cedric ligou para ele e, enquanto ele não chegava, Ginny deu mais alguns beijos no rapaz, para passar o tempo e fazer mais uma tentativa para ver se sentia algo diferente.

Dentro do carro, Cedric inocentemente descansou a mão na coxa de Ginny enquanto eles se beijavam. Ginny permitiu. Já tinha feito coisas piores.

Ela estava muito cansada quando chegaram à Hogwarts. Estava bêbada do vinho e com muito sono. Deu graças a Deus quando viu que Cedric iria acompanhá-la até o alojamento, pois tinha certeza de que, se fosse sozinha, ia acabar se perdendo. Ou então desmaiado de sono, e ninguém estaria por perto para carregá-la para a cama.

Eles caminharam silenciosamente pelos corredores, com as mãos entrelaçadas. A outra mão de Ginny estava ocupada com as sandálias que ela tirara para não fazer muito barulho, e para diminuir o risco de quedas.

No geral, tinha sido uma noite boa. Ginny tinha se divertido com Cedric, e por mais que não tivesse sentido muita coisa quando se beijaram, ela decidiu que daria uma chance a ele. Ele era muito bonito, beijava bem, e sempre tinha alguma coisa para falar quando faltava assunto – mesmo que essa coisa fosse meio entediante. E ele tinha sido extremamente educado e respeitoso com ela.

Após alguns minutos de uma caminhada tonta e lenta, eles finalmente chegaram à porta da Gryffindor feminina.

- Bem – Ginny se virou para ele – Acho que é aqui que nos separamos.

- Eu nunca me diverti tanto, gata – ele disse.

- Eu também me diverti muito.

Ele passou os braços pela cintura dela e ela pelo pescoço dele.

- Vamos sair amanhã – ele chamou – Podemos dar um passeio a pé por Hogsmead.

- Não acho que eu consiga agüentar mais uma noitada dessa – ela riu.

- Não vamos de noite – Cedric revirou os olhos como se dissesse "Ela não é bobinha?" – Vamos pela manhã.

- Manhã? – Ginny franziu o nariz perfeito e cheio de sardas – Sinto muito, mas eu não pretendo estar acordada antes do meio dia.

Cedric riu e deu um leve beijo nela.

- Você tem razão. Vamos à tarde.

- Tudo bem.

- Então eu te pego aqui às três horas.

- Ótimo.

Cedric se inclinou para um último beijo. Ginny correspondeu o beijo pacientemente. Pareceu durar horas.

- Boa noite – ele deu mais um selinho nela.

- Boa noite.

Ginny não esperou que ele saísse para ir para o próprio dormitório. Virou-se rapidamente e entrou na sala de estar da Gryffindor feminina. Não havia ninguém lá, o que significava que devia ser muito tarde. Geralmente as garotas ficavam acordadas até tarde nos fins de semana. Ginny olhou o relógio pendurado em uma das paredes e viu que era uma hora da manhã.

Ela atravessou a sala e os corredores até seu quarto. Quando chegou lá, Hermione já estava dormindo. Tentando fazer o mínimo barulho possível, ela tirou a roupa e a maquiagem, e então foi tomar banho. Quando voltou para o quarto só de toalha, viu que Hermione tinha acordado.

- Desculpe se eu te acordei – ela sussurrou para a amiga sonolenta.

- Não se preocupe – ela respondeu, com a voz rouca de sono – Como foi seu encontro?

- Foi ótimo. Mas amanhã eu te conto os detalhes. Volte a dormir.

Não foi preciso que Ginny falasse uma segunda vez. Hermione desabou a cabeça em cima do travesseiro e em menos de cinco minutos já estava em um sono profundo.

Ginny vestiu a calcinha e o sutiã sem costura que sempre usava para dormir. Deitou-se na cama e aproveitou aquela sensação maravilhosa de deitar-se depois de uma longa noitada. Não demorou muito para pegar no sono.

Enquanto dormia, Ginny sonhou com o jantar. Mas, ao invés de simplesmente rir dela, o professor Potter tinha ficado extremamente enciumado ao saber que ela estava indo jantar com outro homem, e tinha prontamente mandado Cedric voltar para o castelo. Então ele a levava para jantar em uma pizzaria na Itália. Ele falava sobre coisas interessantíssimas, as quais Ginny não conseguiu lembrar na manhã seguinte. E quando ele a beijou, o coração da garota tinha quase saído pela boca. Eles não tinham pedido nenhuma bebida alcoólica, então quando eles voltaram a Hogwarts e tinham chegado em frente a porta da Gryffindor feminina, Ginny não estava nem um pouco cansada, e eles faziam amor no tapete em frente à lareira da sala de estar.

Entretanto, Ginny dormiu tão bem naquela noite que na manhã seguinte não se lembrou de tal sonho.


	7. Chapter 7

_Professor Potter – Capítulo 7_

**Garotos – Capital Inicial e Leoni**

_Seus olhos e seus olhares_

_Milhares de tentações _

_Meninas são tão mulheres _

_Seus truques e confusões _

_Se espalham pelos pêlos_

_Boca e cabelo_

_Peitos e poses e apelos _

_Me agarram pelas pernas_

_Certas mulheres como você _

_Me levam sempre onde querem_

_Garotos não resistem _

_Aos seus mistérios_

_Garotos nunca dizem não_

_Garotos como eu _

_Sempre tão espertos_

_Perto de uma mulher _

_São só garotos_

_Seus dentes e seus sorrisos _

_Mastigam meu corpo e juízo _

_Devoram os meus sentidos _

_Eu já não me importo comigo _

_Então são mãos e braços_

_Beijos e abraços _

_Pele, barriga e seus laços_

_São armadilhas e eu _

_não sei o que faço _

_Aqui de palhaço _

_Seguindo seus passos_

_Garotos não resistem_

_Aos seus mistérios_

_Garotos nunca dizem não_

_Garotos como eu _

_Sempre tão espertos_

_Perto de uma mulher_

_São só garotos _

_Perto de uma mulher..._

_São só garotos..._

_... só garotos..._

_Perto de uma mulher..._

_Se espalham pelos pêlos_

_Boca e cabelo_

_Peitos e poses e apelos _

_Me agarram pelas pernas_

_Certas mulheres como você _

_Me levam sempre onde querem_

_Garotos não resistem_

_Aos seus mistérios_

_Garotos nunca dizem não_

_Garotos como eu _

_Sempre tão espertos_

_Perto de uma mulher_

_São só garotos..._

_Perto de uma mulher..._

_São só garotos..._

_Perto de uma mulher_

_São só garotos_

Quando Ginny acordou na manhã seguinte, Hermione já tinha acordado há muitas horas. O almoço já tinha sido servido e a ruiva tinha apenas uma hora para se arrumar antes que Cedric fosse à sua procura no alojamento.

- Merda – ela murmurou quando olhou a hora no relógio do celular.

Ela jogou os cobertores para o lado e pulou da cama. Não via sinal de Hermione, e por alguns instantes ficou com raiva da amiga por não tê-la acordado. Mas então se lembrou de que a amiga não sabia da sua ida à Hogsmead com Cedric; e lembrou também que sempre que Ginny dormia até tarde, Hermione guardava alguma coisa do almoço para ela. Entretanto, naquele dia ela não teria tempo de comer coisa alguma que Hermione talvez trouxesse.

Ginny não estava exatamente arrancando os cabelos de ansiedade por aquele encontro, mas ao olhar pela janela ela viu que o sol estava brilhante lá fora e que a temperatura estava extremamente propícia a um belo sorvete. Isso ajudou a melhorar o ânimo dela, embora ela estivesse mais ansiosa para tomar sorvete de morango do que para encontrar Cedric.

Saiu do banho e então foi procurar uma roupa para vestir. Como estava um pouco mais quente do que o normal, ela vestiu um vestido florido, leve e esvoaçante que sempre a fazia sentir-se como a Branca de Neve naquela cena em que ela cantava com os bichos da floresta. Calçou uma sandália com salto plataforma – boa para andar naquelas ruas de paralelepípedos de Hogsmeade - e prendeu os cabelos em uma trança longa que colocou para a frente, por cima de um dos ombros.

Antes de sair do quarto, ela pegou uma caneta e deixou um recado para Hermione, avisando onde estaria. Então pegou sua bolsa e saiu do alojamento. Em frente à porta, como prometido, Cedric esperava por ela. Ginny deu um leve beijo em seus lábios – fazendo com que ele ficasse com um pouco de gloss rosa na boca – e eles se puseram a andar pela escola até a saída.

- Para onde você quer ir primeiro? – Cedric perguntou quando eles estavam na metade do caminho que levava a Hogsmeade.

- Hum – ela pensou por alguns segundos. Estava pensando em dar uma olhadinha na Brandy, a única loja de roupas decente da vila. Mas também tinha a questão do sorvete.

Roupas ou sorvete? Era uma decisão realmente muito difícil para ela.

- Vamos para a sorveteria – ela disse por fim – Eu estou louca para tomar um sorvete, sem falar que eu não almocei.

E assim caminharam o resto da estrada até Hogsmeade. A vila estava cheia de alunos aproveitando o dia de sol. Não seria surpresa encontrar Hermione ali. Quando chegaram em frente à sorveteria, Ginny viu que alguns de seus colegas estavam lá.

A Sorveteria Florean Fortescue era um lugar agradável, com uma varanda ampla onde havia mesinhas para as pessoas tomarem seu sorvete. Em uma dessas mesinhas, Cedric sentou e entregou uma nota de cinquenta libras para que Ginny comprasse sorvete para eles. Ela entrou, acenou para algumas pessoas conhecidas que estavam nas mesinhas do lado de dentro, e se dirigiu ao balcão.

- Bom dia, Srta. Weasley! – exclamou Florean, o velhinho adorável que era dono da sorveteria e sabia de cor os nomes de todos os estudantes.

- Bom dia, Sr. Fortescue – Ginny respondeu.

- O que vai querer hoje, minha querida? Sorvete no peso? Talvez um belo sundae para combinar com o dia de hoje?

- Me dê o maior sorvete que você tiver – ela disse – De morango.

- Vai engordar desse jeito – disse de repente uma voz atrás dela – E então vai perder seu posto de capitã no futebol.

Ginny se virou para olhar quem estava falando com ela, embora já soubesse assim que sentiu aquele perfume familiar e ouviu aquela voz rouca. Harry sorriu educadamente para ela e foi se posicionar ao seu lado, no balcão.

- Eu vou querer um sundae de chocolate, Florean – ele disse ao Sr. Fortescue, que já estava preparando o sorvete de Ginny. Então se virou para a ruiva, rindo – Qual o motivo de tanta gula?

- Eu não almocei nem tomei café-da-manhã – ela respondeu friamente. Odiava quem ficava criticando sua alimentação. E ele ainda tinha tido a ousadia de ameaçá-la!

- Sorvete não mata fome – ele disse.

Ginny ficou ainda mais irritada. O cara tinha passado a semana inteira a ignorando, e agora resolvia falar com ela para mandá-la comer direito. Mas que idiota.

- Você está parecendo a minha mãe – ela falou e ele riu. Por que ele estava rindo? Não era para ser engraçado.

Ela bufou impacientemente e começou a bater o pé no chão. Harry estranhou aquele comportamento. Quando a tinha visto, não resistiu – era muito difícil resistir quando ela estava tão linda com aquela trança e aquele vestido - e foi cumprimentá-la. Então ela simplesmente lhe lançou respostas secas. Ele meio que esperava que ela lhe desse uma cantada ou tentasse beijá-lo. Não que ele _quisesse_ que ela fizesse qualquer uma daquelas coisas. Mas era o que ela sempre fazia. Por que não estava mais fazendo?

- E por que você não almoçou? – ele perguntou, preocupado.

- Acordei tarde demais – ela respondeu, e lançou um olhar para as mesas nas varandas.

Harry olhou também. Havia vários casais e amigos, e em uma das mesas, estava um menino bonito de quem ele lembrava vagamente como sendo do time de futebol masculino. Diggory, se é que não estava enganado. Enquanto ele observava, o rapaz lançou um beijo para Ginny e ela sorriu para ele, um pouco tímida. Então tudo se encaixou.

Era por isso que a garota não estava mais dando em cima dele. Ontem ela tinha ido a um encontro, e provavelmente foi com o Diggory. Tinham se divertido tanto que ela só acordou depois do almoço. E agora estavam fazendo um passeio romântico pela vila e dividindo sorvetes.

- Se divertiu ontem no seu encontro? – ele perguntou, dessa vez sem rir.

- Muito – ela respondeu. O Sr. Fortescue entregou a ela uma taça que mais parecia uma bacia – Obrigado, Sr. Fortescue.

- De nada, querida. São quinze libras.

Ela enfiou a mão no bolso para pegar a nota de cinquenta que Cedric tinha lhe dado, mas antes que pudesse ao menos alcançá-la, Harry estendeu uma nota de cem libras e disse:

- Eu pago.

- Não precisa – Ginny retrucou. Finalmente conseguiu achar a nota que Cedric tinha lhe dado. Tirou do bolso e balançou para Harry – Eu tenho dinheiro.

- Foi o seu namorado que te deu, certo? – ele perguntou, num tom de voz que deixava claro que desaprovava um namorado que não pagasse a conta.

- Claro – ela respondeu. Quase tinha dito "Ele não é meu namorado", mas achou que seria mais divertido deixar o professor pensando que isso era verdade.

- Então fique para você – ele piscou um olho para Ginny – Deixe-me pagar e use esse dinheiro para comprar uma pashmina ou algo do tipo.

- Que seja – ela revirou os olhos, mas acabou rindo. Era meio difícil ficar com raiva do professor quando ele estava sendo tão legal. Embora ela duvidasse que fosse algum dia comprar uma pashmina de cinqüenta libras.

- Aqui está, Harry – Florean colocou no balcão o sundae que Harry tinha pedido. Parecia um palito de picolé ao lado do sorvete de Ginny.

- Bem, eu tenho que ir – a ruiva falou. Deu um leve sorriso para ele e começou se virar para ir embora, quando Harry a chamou.

- O seu namorado não pode esperar mais alguns minutinhos? – ele perguntou – Eu gostaria de conversar com você sobre a sua nota na redação.

Ela hesitou. Cedric ou professor Potter? Tomar sorvete ou discutir sobre assuntos escolares?

- Pode sim – ela respondeu, finalmente. Lançou um olhar para Cedric. Ele estava jogando algum jogo idiota no celular.

Harry foi até a mesa onde estava sentado e Ginny o seguiu. Felizmente, era numa parte da sorveteria que não era visível a quem estava lá fora. Ela tentou se sentir culpada por Cedric, mas não conseguiu.

- Então – ela respirou fundo e lançou um olhar temeroso ao professor – Me dei muito mal ou só um pouquinho?

- Muito mal – ele respondeu, sério. Ginny gemeu e colocou uma colher enorme de sorvete na boca. Então o professor começou a rir dela – Estou brincando. Você foi surpreendentemente bem.

Ela arregalou os olhos para ele. Então lhe lançou um olhar desconfiado.

- Eu não sei – ela falou devagar – se eu fico com raiva da brincadeira ou do "surpreendentemente".

O professor lhe deu um sorriso de escárnio.

- Ora, Ginny – Harry disse – Me desculpe se eu pensei que você não era uma boa aluna. Acho que o fato de ter te conhecido em uma boate não teve nada a ver com isso. E muito menos o seu comportamento _um pouquinho_ irresponsável em relação a mim.

Ginny levantou uma sobrancelha daquele jeito que só ela conseguia fazer e que fazia com que as calouras cedessem seus lugares para ela nas horas das refeições. Harry não se intimidou com aquele olhar frio. Só o fez querer percorrer a sobrancelha dela com os dedos.

- Me ensina a fazer isso? – ele perguntou – Essa coisa com a sobrancelha? Eu sempre quis aprender a levantar só uma.

- Não é uma coisa que se aprenda – ela retrucou – É um talento natural.

Foi a vez dele levantar as sobrancelhas em descrença. Mas Ginny apenas riu e apontou a colher para o rosto dele.

- Está vendo? Você nunca vai conseguir levantar apenas uma.

Harry revirou os olhos, mas depois riu e se inclinou para frente, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa.

- Voltando ao assunto, Ginny – ele começou, então colocou um pouco de sorvete na boca – A sua redação foi a melhor da turma. A melhor da série, provavelmente. Eu não sabia que você era talentosa assim.

Ginny sentiu as bochechas ficarem vermelhas. Odiava quando adultos ficavam elogiando-a. Até mesmo quando esse adulto era seu professor gato e por quem ela tinha uma paixão não tão secreta.

- Eu sempre digo que não gosto de sorvete de chocolate – ela disse, apontando a colher para o sorvete do professor – Mas na verdade nunca provei. Posso pegar um pouquinho?

- Claro – ele empurrou a taça até ela, enquanto observava sua expressão cuidadosamente – Você lê muito? Geralmente quem gosta de ler é um ótimo escritor.

- Argh – Ginny fez uma careta e fingiu um arrepio – Eu realmente _não_ gosto de sorvete de chocolate.

- É o meu preferido – Harry puxou de volta sua taça defensivamente – E se você desviar do assunto novamente, eu vou mudar a nota da sua redação para zero.

- Ei! Minha redação foi a melhor! Você não pode fazer isso – ela exclamou, indignada.

- Não, não posso – o professor lhe lançou um sorriso de triunfo – Mas isso só prova que você estava ouvindo perfeitamente bem tudo o que eu disse. Por que estava fingindo que não ouviu?

Ginny suspirou, derrotada. Não iria conseguir vencer o professor Potter. Nunca tinha vencido ninguém naquela batalha específica.

- Olha, professor – ela meteu mais sorvete na boca, para melhorar seu humor – Eu não estava ignorando. Apenas estava agindo de acordo com os meus sentimentos em relação a esse assunto.

- Como assim?

- Eu não gosto que fiquem me superestimando. As pessoas sempre fazem isso, e eu acabo decepcionado elas. A única coisa em que eu me permito ser superestimada é o futebol, e é através dele que eu vou entrar na faculdade. Não através das minhas notas. Eu só estudo o suficiente para que elas sejam boas o suficiente.

Harry a lançou um olhar de descrença. Ele tinha checado as notas dela em outras matérias e nos anos anteriores, e não tinha visto nenhuma nota abaixo de B. Ou ela estava sendo muito modesta, ou ela estava sendo muito mentirosa.

- Ginny, suas notas são ótimas, não só na minha matéria, mas também em todas as outras. Como você pode não ligar para elas? Você pode entrar em qualquer faculdade se continuar assim até o fim do ano.

- Eu não estou dizendo que minhas notas são ruins ou que eu não ligo para elas. O que eu estou dizendo é que eu quero seguir uma carreira esportiva, e para isso eu vou entrar na faculdade através do futebol, não através das minhas notas.

O professor Potter a encarou por um tempo.

- Que seja – ele falou, finalmente, numa perfeita imitação de Ginny. Ela riu – Eu também sempre digo que não gosto de sorvete de morango, mas nunca provei.

- Pode pegar – ela ofereceu para ele, que enfiou a colher no sorvete e pegou uma boa quantidade. Depois de alguns segundos de suspense, ele anunciou:

- Gostei – ele pegou mais um pouquinho – Até que é bom. Está vendo? Eu tenho uma mente bem mais aberta do que a sua.

- O que eu posso fazer se eu não gostei de sorvete de chocolate? É amargo. Prefiro chocolate normal. Muito melhor.

- Você não gostou porque provou com mente de quem não gosta. Se tivesse provado disposta a gostar, teria gostado.

- Que seja – ela falou e os dois começaram a rir. Quando se recuperaram da crise de risos, ela falou – Isso é filosófico demais para mim.

- Para mim também – Harry confessou – Quem costuma falar isso é a minha mãe. Eu só repito.

- Sua mãe deve ser muito inteligente – Ginny imaginou.

- Na verdade – o professor olhou de uma forma estranha para Ginny – Ela é muito parecida com você.

Harry ficou mais surpreso do que Ginny ao perceber aquilo.

- É mesmo? – Ginny ficou surpresa. Não sabia se aquilo era bom ou ruim. Será que era por isso que Harry não gostava dela? Por que sempre que olhava para ela enxergava a mãe dele?

- Ela é tão louca quanto você – ele riu – e também é branca, sardenta e tem cabelos longos e ruivos. Acho que uma das principais diferenças é que ela tem olhos verdes como os meus.

- E que ela é inteligente e eu não – Ginny completou, rindo. Estava se sentindo estranha.

- Você é inteligente, Ginny – Harry retrucou – Mas você tem um pouco de razão. Acho que nesse quesito ela se pareceria mais com aquela sua amiga, Hermione Granger. Minha mãe era uma grande nerd na escola.

- Hermione não é nerd – a ruiva rebateu imediatamente, ofendida pela amiga. Mas então pensou melhor – É, talvez você tenha razão. Ela é.

Os dois riram ainda mais. Harry já tinha acabado de tomar o sorvete e agora estava ajudando Ginny a tomar o dela. A garota já tinha até esquecido que não tinha vindo a Hogsmeade com Harry, e sim com outra pessoa.

- Minha mãe também é ruiva – ela comentou – Mas lá em casa isso não é nada demais. Todos somos ruivos.

- _Todos?_ – o professor ficou impressionado.

- Cada um dos nove membros da família.

A queixo do professor caiu ainda mais.

- Vocês são nove?

- Sete filhos, minha mãe e meu pai. E eu sou a única filha mulher. E sou a mais nova – ela acrescentou.

Harry estava impressionado. A família dele só contava com três pessoas: ele, a mãe e o pai. Perto da família de Ginny, os Potter podiam até se perder.

A ideia de que Ginny tinha seis irmãos mais velhos não deixou Harry muito animado, também. Embora ele não entendesse porque se sentia daquele jeito.

- A sua família deve ser uma grande bagunça – ele comentou – Mas deve ter sido muito divertido crescer com toda essa gente ao seu redor.

- Embora estressante algumas vezes, foi ótimo – ela riu – Você não tem uma família muito grande?

- Não – Harry respondeu – Sou filho único.

- Não pode ser tão ruim assim – ela imaginou – Sendo filho único, você com certeza recebe toda a atenção para si mesmo e nunca tem que se preocupar se suas coisas vão estar do jeito que você deixou na última vez.

- Tudo tem seu lado bom e seu lado ruim – Harry deu de ombros – Ser filho único deu certo para mim. Ter seis irmãos deu certo para você. Eu não sou mimado e você não é esquecida pelos seus pais. Bem, acho que não é, se eu for levar em consideração suas roupas e o lugar em que você estuda.

Ele lançou um olhar para a etiqueta no vestido de Ginny que dizia _Marc Jacobs_.

- Não sou – ela sorriu para ele – Mas eu digo que não sou esquecida pelos meus pais porque eu sei que eles me amam e são atenciosos comigo, e não porque eles compram coisas caras para mim.

- E está muito certa em ser assim – Harry sorriu para ela, sua admiração aumentando cada vez mais.

- Meu pai é o _Lord-Lieutenant_ do condado de Hertfordshire – Ginny falou para o professor Potter. Ela tinha crescido sabendo que não deveria falar sobre a posição do pai para qualquer pessoa. Geralmente, ela não dizia. Mas Harry era tão correto, elegante e amável que ela não via nenhum problema em falar com ele sobre isso.

- Normalmente, eu não saio espalhando essa informação por aí – ela continuou – Mas acho que posso confiar em você.

- Claro que pode – ele respondeu – E você está certa, não diga isso para qualquer pessoa.

- Bem, eu só estou dizendo isso para que você entenda melhor. Meu pai é um homem muito ocupado. E com outros seis filhos para cuidar, era de se esperar que ele não tivesse tempo o suficiente para todos. Mas ele faz o melhor que pode, e eu sei que ele adora todos nós. Sempre que tem tempo, ele junta toda a família e nós fazemos alguma coisa juntos, como assistir um filme.

- Tenho certeza de que ele ama todos vocês – Harry falou para Ginny com um sorriso – E dá para ver, só no modo como você fala dele, que você o ama muito também.

- Amo sim – ela falou – Eu adoro a minha família toda. Nós somos muito unidos.

- Que bom – ele disse, parecendo genuinamente feliz pela felicidade de Ginny – Vou ter muito o que conversar com os seus pais quando eles vierem para a Reunião de Pais em fevereiro.

- Ah, só não conte para eles as minhas notas em inglês, por favor – ela riu um pouco, mas estava falando sério – Eu não sei se consigo suportar minha mãe me encorajando a ser escritora.

- Vai ser um pouco difícil não comentar o seu desempenho na minha matéria, já que é para isso que a Reunião de Pais acontece – ele deu um sorriso de lado – Mas não vamos nos precipitar. Essa foi a sua primeira redação. Pode ter sido sorte de principiante. Talvez você tire notas ruins no futuro, e aí vai ter que agüentar as críticas da sua mãe. Mas eu suponho que um sermão seja bem melhor do que elogios.

O sarcasmo de Harry a fez rir. Ele estava certo, é claro.

- Você venceu – ela falou. Então olhou furtivamente para os lados, inclinou-se para a frente e sussurrou – Eu admito que sou inteligente.

Os dois começaram a rir. O sorvete já tinha acabado e já faziam uns trinta minutos desde que Ginny tinha deixado Cedric para ir comprar o sorvete. Entretanto, ela não lembrava disso. Estava feliz ali, conversando com o professor Potter. Tudo bem, ele não estava a fim de dar uns amassos com ela. Mas pelo menos ele era simpático quando não estava brigando com ela, e podia ser um bom amigo – depois que Ginny aprendesse a não olhar para os lábios dele toda vez que ele falava.

- Agora, me diz uma coisa – ela se aprumou na cadeira e fez novamente aquele ar de quem conspira – Eu sei que você só trabalha aqui há uma semana, mas já é o suficiente para conhecer a maioria dos professores. Eu sei que é antiético perguntar isso...

- Entretanto, você nunca mostrou ter muita ética.

- ... Mas você não odeia o Snape? Ele é um nojento.

Aquela pergunta pegou Harry de surpresa. Ele olhou cuidadosamente para o rosto de Ginny. A garota tinha lhe confidenciado a profissão do pai e outras coisas que normalmente não se conta a uma pessoa que você conhece há apenas uma semana. Ela confiou nele. Será que ele não podia confiar nela?

- Sim – ele respondeu – Eu o odeio. Mas há um motivo para isso, além, é claro, do fato de ele ser nojento.

- Verdade? – ela arregalou os olhos, curiosa.

- Os meus pais estudaram juntos em Hogwarts. E Snape estudou com eles. Ele era apaixonado pela minha mãe, e sempre teve raiva do meu pai por tê-la roubado dele. E além do mais, meu pai não era exatamente inocente nessa história. Mesmo antes de começar a namorar com a minha mãe, ele não ia com a cara do Snape, e vivia infernizando a vida dele. Era um ódio mútuo, sem razão de ter começado, mas existia. E ainda existe.

- Já estou começando a gostar do seu pai – Ginny riu.

- E o pior é que minha mãe ainda é amiga do Ranhoso, que é como meu pai o chama, e nós temos que aturá-lo de vez em quando. Nos jantares, festas e visitas que minha mãe costuma fazer.

- Ranhoso! – Ginny estava com a barriga doendo de tanto rir – Hahaha, adorei! Sou a mais nova fã do seu pai, Harry. Quer dizer, professor.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte – Harry começou, antes que se arrependesse do que estava prestes a dizer – Me chame de Harry. Na aula e na frente dos outros membros do corpo docente, você me chama de professor. Mas nas outras ocasiões pode me chamar de Harry. Assim eu me sinto menos velho e você não precisa se corrigir o tempo todo.

Ginny sorriu para Harry. Mas quando estava abrindo a boca para concordar, ela viu Cedric entrando na sorveteria e se dirigindo à mesa em que eles estavam sentados. Harry virou a cabeça para ver o que Ginny estava olhando.

- Ele não parece muito feliz – ela sussurrou, em pânico. Tinha esquecido completamente dele.

- Deixe comigo – Harry sussurrou de volta, mas antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Cedric parou ao lado deles.

- Gata, o que você está fazendo? – ele falou, aborrecido, para Ginny – Estou te esperando há um tempão. E você está aqui conversando com um professor idiota?

- Cedric... – Ginny começou. Ia falar que Harry não era idiota, mas foi interrompida pelo próprio moreno.

- Sr. Diggory – ele falou enquanto se levantava. Ginny levantou-se também – Eu sinto muito. A culpa é minha se a sua namorada estava demorando tanto, eu a encontrei e achei que seria uma boa oportunidade para discutir com ela a nota baixa que ela tirou na última redação.

- E por que você não disse a ele que estava acompanhada? – Cedric perguntou para ela.

- Ela disse – Harry respondeu mais uma vez no lugar de Ginny – Mas eu insisti porque achei que ia demorar apenas alguns minutinhos, mas a nossa discussão acabou durando mais do que eu esperava.

- Que ótimo – o outro respondeu com sarcasmo. Então puxou Ginny e pôs um braço ao redor de sua cintura – Com licença, _professor_.

- Desculpe, Sr. Diggory – Cedric já estava se virando para ir embora com Ginny, quando Harry disse – Mas eu não posso permitir que o senhor fale comigo dessa maneira. Como eu sou seu treinador de futebol, também, você vai cumprir uma detenção comigo após o treino de segunda-feira. Um exercício extra deve ajudar a melhorar seu humor. Com as endorfinas e tudo o mais.

Ginny teve que morder a língua para não rir. Seu olhar encontrou com o de Harry e ela viu que ele estava se divertindo tanto quanto ela. Eles desviaram os rostos. Então Cedric se virou abruptamente, levando Ginny consigo, e ela nem pôde se despedir de Harry.

As semanas se passaram e Ginny continuou a sair com Cedric, até que eles finalmente começaram a namorar. Ela gostava dele, mas apenas continuou aquela relação porque era a melhor maneira que ela tinha conseguido para tirar o professor Potter da cabeça, já que aquela paixonite dela já estava indo longe demais e ele obviamente não queria nada com ela.

Entretanto, agora que a ruiva tinha parado de agir daquela maneira sem limites, Harry estava achando cada vez mais difícil ficar longe dela. Mesmo não querendo, ele se pegava conversando com ela durante as aulas, durante os treinos, e sempre que ele a via pelos corredores do internato ou até quando se encontravam em Hogsmead. Ele estava obcecado pela personalidade extrovertida e alegre de Ginny, sua tendência a agir impulsivamente e toda aquela energia que ela possuía. Por mais que não pudesse ter um relacionamento mais íntimo com a garota, Harry ficava satisfeito em apenas conversar com ela e logo eles eram tão amigos quanto um professor e uma aluna poderiam ser.

Toda aquela amizade entre os dois só fazia com que Ginny pensasse no professor mais e mais, mesmo quando estava com Cedric. Ela tentava ao máximo não demonstrar aquela atração que ela sentia, pois tinha medo de que, se voltasse a agir da maneira que agia antes, Harry fosse ficar com raiva dela e parasse de ser tão amigável. Além do mais, do que iria adiantar se ela revelasse a ele aqueles sentimentos que cresciam dentro de seu peito, se ele não poderia fazer nada a respeito deles sob a ameaça de perder o emprego ou pior? Afinal, o pai dela era um grande político, e se ele descobrisse que a filha estava envolvida com um professor, ele iria providenciar que tal professor pagasse muito caro por se envolver com sua querida filhinha caçula que, ainda por cima, era menor de idade. Ginny até que tentou contra-argumentar que seu pai era um homem, em geral, muito compreensível e amável, mas ela não acreditou que ele iria estender todo o seu amor e compreensão para uma coisa dessas.

Hermione, diferente do pai de Ginny, não estava se mostrando nem um pouco compreensível e muito menos amável em relação a Ron. Depois de perceber que o garoto não iria acabar o namoro para ficar com ela, a morena tinha construído um escudo invisível ao redor de si mesma, que nem mesmo Ginny conseguia penetrar. Ginny sabia que a amiga devia estar se sentindo triste por causa daquela situação, mas se ela tentasse conversar sobre isso com Hermione, a morena simplesmente dizia que estava ótima e dava um sorriso estonteante, mas que não chegava aos olhos. Por vezes Ginny perguntou se Hermione queria que ela conversasse com Ron, mas a amiga quase lhe batia quando ela fazia essa pergunta. Ginny até pensou em falar com o irmão sem a permissão de Hermione, mas ela achou que seria muito desleal da parte dela expor os sentimentos da amiga daquele jeito.

O mês de setembro se passou, assim, e no início de outubro os garotos de Gryffindor resolveram dar uma festa, coisa que eles faziam pelo menos uma vez por mês. A lista de convidados foi a mesma de sempre: o restrito círculo social que dominava Hogwarts, liderado por Ginny e Ron Weasley e os sortudos que tinham o privilégio de ser amigos dos irmãos. Draco, como sempre, já tinha providenciado o álcool e Fred e George já haviam bolado a distração para a professora McGonagall, que era a diretora do alojamento de Gryffindor – onde iria ser realizada a festa -, para que ela não aparecesse de repente, com seus olhos severos, e colocasse todos de detenção por um ano.

No dia da festa, Hermione e Ginny estavam no quarto 137 se arrumando. Nenhuma das duas, para falar a verdade, estava com muito ânimo para festejar. Entretanto, Ginny tinha sido obrigada por Ron a comparecer na festa, já que ela representava toda a comunidade feminina de Hogwarts e se ela não fosse, nenhuma garota iria. E Ginny, por sua vez, tinha obrigado Hermione a ir, para que ela tivesse alguma companhia interessante além de Cedric e porque ela não queria que a amiga ficasse toda deprimida dentro do quarto escutando Nickelback e estudando ciclo trigonométrico.

Elas demoraram mais do que o normal para ficarem prontas. Afinal, a melhor parte de uma festa era se arrumar para a festa. Ginny tinha colocado um tubinho preto elegante e o cabelo ruivo e solto se destacava com a escuridão do tecido negro. Hermione, primeiramente, queria ir com um vestido totalmente sem graça que nem vale a pena ser mencionado. Entretanto, Ginny a proibiu totalmente de usar. Atravessou o quarto em direção ao próprio armário e puxou de lá um de seus vestidos favoritos para que a amiga usasse. Depois de muitos protestos, Hermione acabou cedendo e colocou o vestido.

- Eu não consigo respirar – ela reclamou – Estou me sentindo uma piranha.

- Deixe disso – Ginny revirou os olhos – Você está maravilhosa. E não diga que esse vestido é de piranha, porque é o meu preferido.

O vestido era tomara-que-caia, com um tecido vermelho que colava em cada parte do corpo e acabava um pouco acima da metade da coxa. Era o tipo de vestido que só uma mulher que não tinha nenhuma gordura nos lugares errados e curvas em todos os lugares certos poderia usar. Quando Ginny usava-o, ele a deixava com uma aparência poderosa e sexy, que sempre fazia os garotos delirarem. Hermione era mais magra do que Ginny, então tinha pernas, peitos e bunda um pouco menores, portanto o efeito era mais elegante do que sexy. Entretanto, Ginny tinha certeza de que os garotos – um em especial – iriam cair em cima da amiga tanto quanto caíam em cima dela. Os cabelos cacheados de Hermione davam um ar ainda mais rebelde para o visual dela, e, mesmo não querendo admitir, ela já se sentia com um humor melhor só de olhar para sua imagem no espelho.

Ela passou um gloss transparente que deixava seus lábios molhados e volumosos e, nos olhos, colocou o máximo de rímel que conseguiu. Então, ela e Ginny, vendo que não poderiam mais adiar sua ida à festa, saíram do quarto e se dirigiram ao outro lado do andar, tomando o cuidado de evitar qualquer professor ou funcionário que pudesse questionar suas roupas.

Quando chegaram na sala de estar da Gryffindor masculina, todos dentro do lugar congelaram, pensando que era um professor, mas assim que viram que eram Ginny Weasley e Hermione Granger, eles voltaram a festejar. As duas foram direto para a mesa de bebidas, que consistia em várias canecas da Hogwarts Academy, mas em vez de café elas estavam cheias de vodka, whisky e cerveja. Ginny pegou uma caneca que continha um líquido transparente, na esperança de que fosse vodka, e Hermione pegou uma de whisky.

Assim que Ginny se virou para ir em direção à festa, Cedric apareceu em sua frente e a monopolizou totalmente, deixando Hermione sozinha com sua caneca. Ela olhou ao redor, procurando alguém com quem conversar ou algo para fazer. Angelina, Katie e Alicia estavam com Fred, George e Draco. Luna estava com Neville. Ron estava com Lavander, mas quando Hermione olhou para eles, ela viu que Ron estava olhando para ela. Desviou o olhar imediatamente.

Ron estava se sentindo totalmente atordoado com a visão de Hermione naquele vestido. Não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, mesmo com Lavander beijando seu pescoço como estava naquele momento. Os cabelos dela estavam tão eroticamente volumosos e cacheados que tudo o que ele queria era passar as mãos por ali e talvez puxá-los um pouquinho. A morena estava parada bem em frente à ele, bebendo o conteúdo de sua caneca, e qualquer movimento dela fazia com que seus músculos se contraíssem e ondulassem por baixo do vestido e nas pernas, fazendo com que todo o sangue de Ron descesse para a região do baixo-ventre.

Após algum tempo, Hermione tornou a arriscar um olhar para Ron. Vendo que ele ainda a encarava, ela lhe lançou um olhar irritado, com quem diz "Pare de me encarar, seu pervertido". Mas internamente, por mais que ela se odiasse por causa disso, ela estava meio que gostando do efeito que estava provocando no ruivo. Ron, entretanto, não conseguiu parar de olhá-la.

Então Draco, vendo que Ginny estava presa pelo idiota do Diggory – ele ainda não tinha entendido como aquele casal tinha se formado -, foi até Hermione para que ela não ficasse sozinha. Quando ele chegou perto dela para conversar, a garota se virou, ficando de costas para Ron. Ele nunca tinha percebido que ela tinha uma bunda tão redondinha e malhada. Aquilo foi a gota-d'água.

- Hummm, meu amor está querendo brincar – Lavander sussurrou no ouvido de Ron quando percebeu a ereção que Hermione tinha provocado no garoto. Mas ela, claro, pensava que tinha sido ela mesma que tinha provocado aquilo.

- Vamos para o seu quarto? – ela perguntou, enquanto esfregava seu corpo no dele. Ron imediatamente sentiu sua excitação diminuindo.

Ele empurrou Lavander, enojado. Não sabia se podia suportar uma transa com Lavander quando sua cabeça, alma e corpo inteiro estavam desejando Hermione. Aquilo nunca tinha acontecido com ele. Geralmente, Lavander tinha sido o suficiente para satisfazer seus desejos por outras garotas, quando elas não estavam disponíveis na hora. Entretanto, com Hermione, a simples ideia de transar com Lavander o fazia brochar.

- Com lincença – ele disse rudemente à namorada, e passou correndo entre as pessoas até o corredor de seu quarto.

Hermione notou que Ron tinha empurrado Lavander sem muita delicadeza e tinha saído da festa. _Ótimo_, ela pensou maldosamente, _espero que tenham acabado e agora, quando você vier atrás de mim, eu não vou te querer mais_.

- Oi – disse uma voz perto dela.

Ela olhou, assustada, e deu de cara com Cormac Mclaggen. Ele sorria de forma galanteadora para ela. _Era só o que faltava_.

- Oi – ela respondeu, e deu mais um grande gole na sua caneca. Tinha que parar de beber em situações desconfortáveis. Estava convivendo muito com Ginny.

- Você está linda, Herm – ele falou numa voz de bêbado, chegando tão perto dela que a bunda de Hermione bunda bateu na mesa de bebidas. E Herm? Que tipo de apelido era aquele? O apelido de Hermes, o deus grego dos correios?

- Hã – ela ficou um pouco desorientada por causa do cheiro forte de álcool que vinha do garoto. Olhou em volta, procurando por Draco, que tinha ido ao banheiro – Legal.

Onde estava aquele retardado do Malfoy? Quando ela mais precisava dele, ele não estava lá. Ela precisava urgentemente de alguém para salvá-la daquele brutamontes bêbado.

- O quê uma menina linda como você está fazendo sozinha aqui? – ele passou as mãos pela cintura dela e a puxou para junto dele.

Hermione tentou empurrá-lo, mas Mclaggen era enorme, e estava bêbado. Ele inclinou o rosto para beijá-la, mas ela virou o rosto, fazendo com que ele beijasse seu pescoço.

- Talvez eu possa ajudar a acabar com essa solidão... – ele sussurrou, enquanto subia os beijos até o rosto de Hermione. Ela estava prestes a vomitar.

- Não – ela gemeu, mas sua voz saiu fraca e antes que ela pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Mclaggen a agarrou e pressionou seus lábios nos dela.

A força com que ele a beijou foi tão grande que Hermione sentiu sua gengiva machucada. Ela apertou os lábios o máximo que conseguiu e o empurrou com toda a vontade que tinha, mas não conseguiu fazê-lo se afastar. Mclaggen a empurrou mais ainda para cima da mesa e ela colocou uma das mãos na mesa para que não se desequilibrasse. Sua mão encontrou com algo que ela imediatamente reconheceu como uma das canecas. Ela agarrou a alça da caneca como pôde e, antes que pensasse duas vezes, atingiu Mclaggen com um golpe na cabeça. A caneca se quebrou e derramou cerveja por cima do garoto, que se afastou imediatamente, xingando enquanto mantinha uma mão na cabeça.

Antes que as pessoas em volta percebessem o que tinha acabado de acontecer, ou que Mclaggen se recuperasse o suficiente para fazer algo a Hermione, a garota saiu correndo e entrou no primeiro corredor que viu. Lá estava tudo mais calmo, sem nenhuma música ou pessoa. Devia ser o corredor dos quartos, já que havia portas por toda sua extensão. Hermione se encostou num pedaço de parede entre duas portas, respirando fundo. Ainda podia sentir o cheiro de bebida impregnado na sua pele. Ela ficou ali por algum tempo, até que sua respiração voltou ao normal e a vontade de vomitar passou. Sua vontade agora era de chorar. Ela se sentia suja, vulnerável e digna de pena. Entretanto, ela fez tudo o que podia para não chorar. Nenhum garoto, muito menos o retardado do Cormac Mclaggen, iria fazê-la chorar.

Naquele momento, no final do corredor em que se encontrava, uma porta abriu e Ron saiu de seu quarto. Hermione não o viu, mas foi vista pelo garoto. Ele se assustou com o estado de Hermione, e foi imediatamente correndo ao seu encontro.

- Hermione?

A morena levou um grande susto. Estava com a cabeça baixa, encarando os próprios pés, portanto não tinha visto ninguém se aproximar. Quando levantou a cabeça, deu de cara com Ron. Aquela visão só fez com que a vontade de chorar aumentasse, e ela desviou o olhar imediatamente.

- Vá embora – foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer. Sua voz falhou, e isso não passou despercebido por Ron.

Ele deu mais um passo em direção à garota, mas Hermione recuou, assustada.

- Saia de perto de mim – ela tentou empurrá-lo, assim como tinha feito com Mclaggen, mas não teve forças suficientes.

Ron, diferente de Mclaggen, não a agarrou brutamente contra a sua vontade. Ele pegou as mãos de Hermione em seu peito da forma mais delicada que conseguiu e as colocou para baixo. Então pegou o rosto dela suavemente e o girou, para que ela olhasse para ele. Os olhos dela estavam marejados de lágrimas.

- O que aconteceu? – ele falou numa voz macia.

Hermione não conseguiu responder. Toda aquela delicadeza só fez com que ela tivesse ainda mais vontade de chorar, e dessa vez ela não conseguiu se conter. Com um soluço, ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos e começou a chorar. Ron, sem saber o que mais fazer, passou os braços ao redor dela e a puxou para seu peito. Ele ficou acariciando seus cabelos e suas costas, enquanto ela soluçava com a cabeça enterrada no peito dele. Depois de algum tempo, ela conseguiu se controlar um pouco mais e levantou a cabeça.

- Está melhor? Quer voltar para a festa? – Ron perguntou, ansioso.

Hermione arregalou os olhos, apavorada.

- Não, não, não – ela balançou a cabeça – Eu não quero voltar para lá. Eu quero ir para o meu quarto.

- Bem, nós temos que passar por lá para ir até o seu quarto, Hermione.

- Não – ela falou mais uma vez.

- Tudo bem, então – Ron falou numa voz baixa, numa tentativa de acalmá-la. Ele pôs os braços ao redor dos ombros dela – Vamos para o meu quarto. Você pode descansar lá.

Hermione não encontrou forças para dizer "não", e nem queria. A ideia de ir para um quarto - mesmo que não fosse o seu - que tivesse uma cama para deitar acabava vencendo a perspectiva de ir para qualquer lugar com Ron, até mesmo o quarto dele.

Ele a conduziu pelo corredor até seu quarto, com o braço ao redor de seus ombros. Chegando lá dentro, ele a sentou na cama dele e então sentou ao seu lado. Hermione sabia que Ron dividia o quarto com Fred e George, então esperava encontrar a maior bagunça lá, e não se decepcionou. Havia todo tipo de coisas ao redor das camas dos gêmeos, coisas que ela nem fazia ideia do que seriam. Perto da cama de Ron as coisas eram mais normais, como desodorante, cuecas samba-canção Calvin Klein e tênis com as meias pelo avesso. Mas ainda assim, era uma grande bagunça.

Quando Hermione pareceu estar mais calma, após algum tempo, Ron se virou para ela.

- O que aconteceu, Hermione?

Ela virou o rosto para a direção oposta, limpando discretamente as lágrimas que restavam no canto dos olhos. Então respirou fundo.

- Aquele idiota do Mclaggen – ela respondeu, apertando os punhos. Suas unhas machucaram as palmas de suas mãos.

- O que ele fez? – Ron perguntou, sua voz ficando cada vez mais raivosa, mesmo sem saber o que realmente tinha acontecido. Mas qualquer coisa que aquele retardado tivesse feito para deixar Hermione tão nervosa, não podia ser bom.

- Ele me beijou – ela respondeu, fazendo uma careta – À força.

- O QUÊ? – Ron se levantou da cama e já ia sair do quarto para dar uma surra no Mclaggen, mas Hermione puxou sua mão.

- Ron, não – ela implorou. Ele sentou novamente ao lado dela, bufando – Não vá brigar com ele. Ele estava bêbado, não sabia o que estava fazendo. Provavelmente vai pedir desculpas amanhã, se lembrar de alguma coisa. E além do mais, eu já dei uma canecada na cabeça dele.

- Você deu uma canecada na cabeça dele? – Ron olhou para Hermione, surpreso – Essa é uma Hermione que eu não conhecia.

Hermione riu um pouquinho, mas ficou em silêncio. Seu riso atraiu a atenção de Ron para sua boca. Ele imediatamente lembrou porque tinha estado ali no quarto antes de encontrar Hermione. Seu sangue começou a fluir mais rápido, ribombando em seu ouvido. Hermione estava realmente linda com aquele vestido. E seus lábios eram tão convidativos...

- Mas eu até que gosto dessa nova Hermione – ele disse enfim, quebrando o silêncio entre os dois.

Hermione olhou para ele com mais um sorrisinho pequeno. Ron deu um sorriso maior. Ele se inclinou para a frente e segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos. Seus lábios encostaram os dela levemente, movimentando-se apenas uma vez. Hermione sentiu um grande prazer invadi-la. Ron beijava tão bem.

Devagar, ele começou a movimentar os lábios por cima dos de Hermione. Ela não fez nada para impedi-lo. A sensação de ser beijada tão cuidadosa e sensualmente era ainda melhor quando comparada à lembrança da boca rígida de Mclaggen machucando a sua. Ela se deixou levar, correspondendo aos beijos de Ron. Ele tirou as mãos do rosto dela e as colocou atrás da nuca, seus dedos puxando levemente seu cabelo cacheado. A boca de ambos estava com gosto de whisky. Hermione estendeu um braço e enfiou os dedos no cabelo macio de Ron, como tinha feito na outra vez em que tinham se beijado. Logo Ron desceu as mãos até a cintura dela, e ela colocou o braço todo ao redor do pescoço dele. Os dois se puxaram para perto um do outro simultaneamente, e nesse momento Ron aprofundou o beijo, penetrando a boca de Hermione com sua língua, ao mesmo tempo em que se inclinava para cima dela, fazendo com que ela deitasse na cama. As mãos foram da cintura até sua coxa quando ele se deitou por cima dela, e quando sua mão chegou na dobra do joelho de Hermione, ele a fez dobrar uma das pernas.

Os braços de Hermione estavam totalmente cruzados ao redor do pescoço de Ron, e então ela dobrou os cotovelos para que pudesse agarrar o cabelo do garoto. Ele parou de beijar a boca dela para descer os lábios pelo pescoço. Os dois arfaram quando o beijo foi rompido e Hermione continuou a respirar ofegante enquanto Ron lambia sua orelha, depois o pescoço, então a clavícula... A mão dele que estava na coxa dela foi subindo, apertando e massageando os músculos definidos, até que chegou na barra do vestido dela. Ele era tão colado que Ron precisou de algum esforço para conseguir enfiar os dedos embaixo do vestido. Ele subiu a mão até encontrar a barra da calcinha dela, então retirou a mão e a colocou nas costas de Hermione. Seus lábios subiram de volta até encontrar a boca dela novamente, e enquanto a beijava, ele puxou o zíper do vestido vagarosamente.

Quando ele fez menção de puxar o vestido, Hermione o empurrou para o lado. Ela não iria entregar tudo assim de uma vez. Se era sexo que ele queria, era sexo que iria ter. Mas só quando acabasse com Lavander e ficasse com ela. Até lá, ele poderia ficar com a lembrança dessa noite, pensando no que poderia ter acontecido. Ela se virou e ficou metade em cima dele, metade na cama. Deu um último beijo em Ron, mordendo seu lábio inferior no final. Então se levantou da cama, com um braço cruzado no tronco para que o vestido não caísse e o outro ela usou para descer a barra do vestido que tinha subido. Ron olhava embasbacado para ela.

- Ahn, Hermione... – ele começou, mas antes que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, ela saiu do quarto. Sua última visão dela foram suas costas nuas por causa do zíper aberto e seus cabelos mais amarfanhados do que nunca.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

N/A: surpresinha pra vcs: capítulo duplo! Espero que gostem desses dois =) Escrevi dois pq o cap.6 ficou MT pequeno e chato, mas ele é necessário para a historia, então... Fazer o que, né?

Infelizmente, eu estou superatrasada e a galera aqui já ta quase me puxando à força para longe do PC, então as respostas dos comentários ficam para o prox cap. Desculpa mesmo!

Até domingo, beijoooooooooooos


	8. Chapter 8

_Professor Potter – Capítulo 8_

N/A: gente, eu só gostaria de lembrar a vocês que, nesse momento da fic, já se passou mais de um mês desde a conversa de Ginny e Harry na sorveteria, e o relacionamento deles como amigos já progrediu muito – como já foi mencionado durante a história.

**Iris – Goo Goo Dolls**

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_Cause sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

Após sair do quarto de Ron, Hermione parou no corredor para fechar o zíper do vestido, e então continuou a andar até desembocar na sala de estar novamente. A festa ainda estava acontecendo, entretanto, havia mais pessoas sentadas e deitadas do que pessoas em pé e dançando, como havia no começo da festa. Na verdade, a única pessoa dançando era Ginny, com uma caneca na mão, em cima da mesinha de centro da sala de estar, enquanto todos os outros estavam acabados em cima das poltronas e sofás. Ela não parecia bêbada, apenas entediada. Hermione sabia muito bem que Ginny não ficava bêbada, e aquilo era o tipo de coisa que ela faria quando estava de saco cheio de uma festa. Cedric estava deitado no sofá em frente à mesinha, tão cansado quanto o resto das pessoas, observando enquanto Ginny rebolava em cima do vidro.

Com os olhos fechados enquanto dançava, ela não viu Hermione até que esta estava ao lado da mesinha, esticando os braços e puxando a barra do vestido de Ginny. Ginny se virou surpresa e, assim que viu a amiga, ela parou de dançar e colocou as mãos na cintura olhando severamente para Hermione.

- Até que enfim! – ela exclamou – Onde você se meteu?

- Depois eu conto – Hermione respondeu – Desça logo daí e vamos embora.

- Com certeza – Ginny falou enquanto descia da mesa – Essa festa está uma droga. Eu tive que subir em cima da mesa e dançar para ver se animava um pouquinho, mas nem mesmo a Lavander quis subir na mesa comigo, e ela é sempre uma das primeiras a fazer esse tipo de coisa quando não está deprimida demais para se levantar.

- Deprimida? – Hermione perguntou cuidadosamente, enquanto as duas começavam a andar – Por que ela estaria deprimida?

- Sei lá – Ginny deu de ombros – Parece que o Ron recusou um boquete dela ou algo do tipo.

- Que ótima razão para ficar deprimida – Hermione falou sarcasticamente, embora sua mente estivesse disparando.

- Bem, ela é uma grande piranha – Ginny deu de ombros novamente – Então ela fica triste quando seus serviços são recusados.

Hermione não respondeu. Estava pensando no que estava rolando entre ela e Ron. Será que o motivo dele ter recusado Lavander era porque tinha finalmente percebido que gostava de Hermione e, portanto, não suportaria ter relações com qualquer outra pessoa que não fosse ela? Ou seria simplesmente porque ele não estava no clima?

_Ele parecia estar bastante no clima quando estava com você_, uma vozinha disse na cabeça de Hermione. Então será que era por isso que ele estava no quarto enquanto deveria estar na festa com a namorada, porque estava fugindo dela? Hum, interessante.

- Por falar em Ron – Hermione começou, hesitante – Eu tenho que te contar uma coisa que aconteceu.

- Não venha me dizer que durante todo aquele tempo você estava com Ron – ela sugeriu ceticamente, mas bastou um olhar para o rosto envergonhado de Hermione para ela perceber que sua hipótese era verdadeira – Você estava? – ela perguntou, surpresa.

- Estava – a morena respondeu, humildemente – Depois que o Mclaggen me atacou, eu fui para o corredor dos quartos e encontrei com o Ron lá...

- É, a propósito, o Mclaggen é um nojento e nós temos que nos vingar dele – Ginny interrompeu Hermione.

- Aham, claro – Hermione balançou a mão como se quisesse espantar uma mosca – Então o Ron me levou para o quarto dele para que eu me acalmasse, porque eu estava muito nervosa, e depois de um tempo ele me beijou.

- Que cretino – Ginny franziu a sobrancelha – Ele sabia que você tinha acabado de ser beijada à força e aí beija você à força também!

- Bem, não foi bem assim – Hermione corou – Não é como se tivesse sido à força, já que eu o beijei de volta...

- Mas o que é isso? – Ginny olhou para Hermione, surpresa – Será que você finalmente resolveu seguir meu conselho e deixar as coisas acontecerem naturalmente?

- Hã, não – a morena retrucou – Não exatamente. Mas agora eu sei que o Ron ainda sente algo por mim, nem que seja só atração física ou algo do tipo. Eu achava que ele já tinha ficado satisfeito com o beijo na biblioteca, mas ele me beijou de novo, então isso deve significar alguma coisa, certo?

- Significa que ele está apaixonado por você, mas não sabe disso ainda – a ruiva falou, como se estivesse anunciando uma verdade universal – E quando ele descobrir, vai ficar com medo de terminar o namoro.

- Nossa, como você me empolga, Ginny – Hermione retrucou, sarcasticamente. Embora tivesse gostado da parte em que Ron estava apaixonado por ela.

- Eu conheço o meu irmão – Ginny deu de ombros – E conheço os homens em geral. É sempre assim.

- Claro que é – Hermione riu, sem querer contrariar a amiga.

As duas garotas continuaram andando até que chegaram no alojamento. Entraram em seus quartos, e enquanto elas estavam se preparando para dormir, Hermione perguntou:

- E por onde anda o professor Potter, seu novo melhor _amigo_?

Ginny lançou um olhar de raiva para Hermione.

- Não me provoque.

- Quem diria, que aquele homem _lindo_ que um dia você jurou que iria ser seu namorado, agora é o seu BFF, hein?

- Você sabe que eu gostaria que ele fosse mais do que isso – Ginny retrucou, asperamente – Mas nós não podemos.

- Eu sei disso – Hermione suspirou, parando de provocar a amiga – Eu só digo essas coisas para você perceber a grande besteira que você fez ao se apaixonar por um professor.

Ginny não respondeu. Deitou-se na cama e cobriu o rosto com o cobertor. Hermione lançou um olhar de pena para a amiga e então deitou em sua própria cama, com seus próprios pensamentos.

Demorou para que Ginny conseguisse dormir. Ela ficou pensando no que a amiga tinha dito. Será que ela realmente estava apaixonada por Harry, ou seria apenas uma daquelas paixonites que ela sempre tinha? A resposta veio imediatamente à sua cabeça: claro que não era uma paixonite. Mas ela também não tinha certeza se era amor. E mesmo se fosse, de que adiantaria? Só iria fazê-la sofrer mais. Entretanto, ela não tinha certeza de que conseguiria parar de pensar nele. Pensava nele em quase todo minuto de sua vida.

O dia seguinte era um domingo. Claro que ninguém estava acordado na hora do café-da-manhã. Mas isso já era normal. Os únicos que levantavam cedo no domingo eram os nerds, que não tinham nenhuma festa para ir no sábado e que eram acordados às sete horas da manhã pelas mães preocupadas querendo saber se eles tinham apanhado naquela semana.

No horário do almoço, entretanto, o Salão Principal ficava lotado de adolescentes famintos e de ressaca. Na mesa de Gryffindor, por exemplo, havia certo garoto que estava com a maior ressaca de todas.

- Me desculpe – Mclaggen falou pela milésima vez para as costas de Hermione, mas a morena não virou para encará-lo. Estava muito bem sentada, almoçando, obrigada.

- Volte daqui a cinco anos, Mclaggen – Ginny respondeu pela amiga. Ela estava sentada em frente à Hermione.

Naquele momento, Ron apareceu lá também. Quando viu o que estava acontecendo, uma indignação muito grande o invadiu.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, seu idiota? – ele falou com a voz baixa, chegando corajosamente perto do outro, que tinha quase duas vezes o seu tamanho – Saia de perto da Hermione antes que eu jogue um milhão de canecas no seu cabeção.

Mclaggen não respondeu. Ele lançou um olhar ressentido a Ron e se afastou. O ruivo sentou-se na mesa ao lado de Hermione, que o olhou com gratidão e algo mais.

- Obrigada – ela sussurrou, ao mesmo tempo em que colocava sua mão na perna dele e a apertava. Ron ficou paralisado.

Hermione sorriu com a surpresa de Ron. Era exatamente aquele tipo de comportamento que ela esperava dele. Ela não retirou a mão, e ficou acariciando o joelho do ruivo enquanto os dois comiam.

Naquele momento, certo professor estava passando por ali. Como de costume, ele lançou um olhar para Ginny, mas ao invés de simplesmente lhe lançar um dos seus sorrisos, ela acenou para que ele fosse até lá. Harry desviou-se de seu caminho até a mesa dos professores e foi até onde Ginny estava sentada. Ele se sentiu um pouco desorientado, como sempre acontecia quando ele chegava perto dela e sentia aquele perfume e olhava aqueles lábios.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou em voz baixa.

- Aconteceu uma coisa ontem – Ginny falou numa voz igualmente baixa, para que ninguém ouvisse, principalmente Hermione. Embora ela duvidasse que amiga estivesse prestando atenção no mundo ao redor, já que estava tão concentrada em algo que Ginny preferiria não saber o que era.

- O que você aprontou, Ginny? – Harry perguntou, pois conhecia aquela expressão da garota. Era a mesma expressão de quando ela estava de ressaca e pedia a ele para faltar à aula.

- Eu não aprontei nada – ela retrucou – Foi outra pessoa dessa vez. Nós fizemos um festa ontem, e Cormac Mclaggen saiu um pouquinho dos limites.

Normalmente, aquela não era uma conversa que seria ouvida entre um professor e uma aluna. Afinal, festas eram proibidas. Mas Harry nunca repreendia Ginny por causa das festas.

- O que ele fez?

- Ele bebeu um pouquinho demais e começou a... hum, agir de maneira inapropriada em relação às garotas – ela falou cuidadosamente.

- Ele tentou te beijar? – Harry falou, sua voz subindo algumas oitavas por causa da raiva. A simples ideia de que um adolescente mimado e irresponsável tinha agarrado Ginny à força e a beijado (ou até tentado algo ainda pior) o fazia sentir-se com vontade de espancar esse garoto até a morte.

- Não! – Ginny falou rapidamente, pois Harry parecia prestes a sair procurando pelo Mclaggen para dar uma surra nele. Ela segurou seu pulso para que ele voltasse para perto dela – Não foi comigo. Foi com a Hermione. Eu só queria saber se alguma coisa poderia ser feita em relação a isso. Você não pode dar uma detenção para ele, ou até mesmo uma suspensão?

- Receio que não, Ginny – Harry respondeu, sorrindo tristemente para ela – Você sabe que essas festas são proibidas. Se eu fosse suspendê-lo, eu teria que suspender todos que estavam na festa, incluindo você, e eu não quero fazer isso.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, pensando no que Harry tinha dito. Seus rostos se aproximaram quase imperceptivelmente.

- E uma detenção? – Ginny falou, balançando levemente a cabeça para clarear os pensamentos.

- E que motivo eu iria alegar? – Harry riu – Que de acordo com uma das minhas alunas, ele tinha assediado sexualmente a melhor amiga dela?

- Que se foda, então – a ruiva revirou os olhos, com raiva da má vontade de Harry.

- Ah, vamos lá, Ginny, não fique com raiva – ele se ajoelhou ao lado da garota, para que pudessem ficar com os olhos no mesmo nível. E porque suas costas já estavam doendo de ficar inclinado – Você sabe que eu gosto muito de Hermione, e gostaria que ela não tivesse que passar por isso, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer. Não fique com raiva de mim por causa disso.

Ginny virou-se para encarar Harry, ajoelhado ao seu lado com aquele olhar de cachorro sem dono. Era impossível ficar com raiva dele.

- Certo – ela riu – Mas só se você me der A+ naquela redação que tenho que entregar amanhã.

Harry riu e se levantou.

- Tenho certeza de que você vai tirar A+ com ou sem a minha ajuda.

Antes que Ginny pudesse responder, Harry olhou para algo atrás dela e seus olhos verdes ficaram um pouco mais escuros. Um segundo depois, ela sentiu alguém a abraçando por trás e dando um beijo em seu pescoço.

- Bom dia, gata – Cedric disse e então, se levantando, mas mantendo os braços ao redor do pescoço de Ginny, ela falou com uma voz mais formal e ressentida – Bom dia, professor.

- Bom dia, Sr. Diggory – Harry respondeu, daquela maneira que sempre fazia quando se tratava de Cedric. Com qualquer outro estudante, ele era perfeitamente amável, um dos professores mais queridos. Menos com Cedric – Até mais.

Ele acenou com a cabeça para Ginny, lhe lançando um olhar que ela entendeu como "precisamos conversar" e então foi para a mesa dos professores. Ginny suspirou, cansada. Sabia o que estava por vir. Eles já tinham tido aquela conversa um milhão de vezes.

- Odeio esse professor – Cedric resmungou enquanto sentava ao lado dela. _Ele também te odeia, não se preocupe_, Ginny quis responder, mas não o fez.

Como era domingo, e eles não tinham nada para fazer, o grande grupo de pessoas que faziam parte da elite de Hogwarts foi reunir-se na sala de estar da Gryffindor feminina – pois a masculina precisava de certos ajustes, depois da festa da noite anterior. Ginny, entretanto, foi momentaneamente impedida de se juntar aos amigos pelo professor Dumbledore, que veio falar com ela no momento em que ela se levantou para sair do Salão Principal.

- Ginny, querida, como vai? – ele perguntou para ela.

- Estou ótima, senhor.

- Que maravilha – o diretor respondeu – Bem, querida, você sabe que todo ano no segundo dia depois das férias de Natal, acontece a Reunião de Pais e Professores...

- Imagino que o senhor vá me perguntar se o meu pai pode participar do jantar esse ano? – ela perguntou com um sorriso esperto.

- Você leu a minha mente – o diretor riu – Você sabe que o jantar da Reunião é o momento mais importante. E eu gostaria que a senhorita e o seu pai se juntassem a mim, como de costume.

- Claro que sim, senhor – Ginny deu seu melhor sorriso.

- Ah, ótimo! E me diga, quem mais você quer na mesa? Eu gostaria que você me dissesse um professor e mais um aluno para que eu possa convidá-los.

Ginny pensou por alguns minutos. Ela não tinha dúvidas sobre qual professor convidar, mas o aluno estava sendo mais difícil de escolher. Quer dizer, era de se esperar que ela fosse chamar seu namorado, mas ela não ficava nem um pouco feliz com a perspectiva de Cedric e seu pai jantando juntos.

- O professor Potter, senhor – ela respondeu – E Hermione Granger.

- Perfeito – o diretor sorriu – Uma excelente escolha, o professor Potter é um ótimo rapaz e Srta. Granger sempre me divertiu nos jantares anteriores, nunca fica sem assunto! Então seremos nós, seus irmãos, seu pai, a Srta. Granger e o professor Potter.

- Perfeito – ela repetiu as palavras do diretor.

Assim que o velho deu as costas para ir embora, Harry acenou para ela da mesa dos professores. Ela esperou que ele saísse de lá e fosse até ela.

- Vai para algum lugar agora? – ele perguntou, um pouco tenso.

- Não – Ginny respondeu sem hesitar. Entre Harry e os adolescentes idiotas que a esperavam em Gryffindor, ela preferia Harry com certeza.

Os dois caminharam juntos até os jardins, andando cuidadosamente afastados um do outro, embora não tivessem concordado em voz alta que aquela era a melhor maneira de se comportar. Pararam às margens do lago, numa região distante, quase dentro da floresta. Ninguém poderia vê-los dali.

- O que o diretor estava falando com você? – Harry perguntou casualmente, enquanto sentava-se em cima de uma pedra cheia de musgo.

- Ele queria saber qual professor deveria jantar conosco no dia da Reunião dos Pais – Ginny ficou em pé na frente de Harry, com os braços cruzados e uma expressão severa. Sabia o que estava por vir, e sabia que Harry estava com aquele papo mole só para adiar a briga.

- O seu pai vai jantar com o diretor? – Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas, impressionado – No meu tempo, os pais mais importantes e com mais influência eram os que jantavam com o diretor. E qual professor você escolheu?

- Ainda é assim hoje em dia. Você esqueceu que meu pai comanda um condado inteiro? Essa escola está para receber outra doação dele – Ginny revirou os olhos – E eu escolhi você, é claro.

Harry assentiu e ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, olhando para a grama abaixo de seus pés enquanto arrancava alguns pedaços dela.

- E ele não te perguntou qual aluno você queria que jantasse com a gente? – ele falou finalmente, levantando o rosto para olhá-la nos olhos.

- Perguntou. Eu escolhi a Hermione – ela disse olhando desafiadoramente para ele.

- Era de se imaginar que você fosse escolher o seu namorado, não? – ele estreitou os olhos – Ou será que você finalmente percebeu que eu estou certo e resolveu acabar com essa história?

_Aí está_, pensou Ginny, _finalmente chegamos ao tópico principal conversa_.

- Eu sabia que você queria falar isso, Harry – ela retrucou – Eu só vim para esclarecer as coisas mais uma vez. Eu não vou acabar com o Cedric.

- Ele é um idiota, Ginny! – Harry falou, indignado – Ele não é bom o suficiente para você. Ele nem mesmo sabe o seu nome! Fica te chamando de "gata", a coisa mais ridícula que eu já vi...

- Eu escolho os meus namorados, Harry – Ginny falou firmemente – O Cedric, apesar de seus defeitos, me ajuda a ficar com os pés no chão.

Sua voz falhou, mas ela imediatamente bloqueou toda a vontade de chorar. Era realmente irritante que ela ficasse com Cedric só para não pensar em Harry, e o próprio Harry pedia que ela não fizesse isso.

- Você nem gosta dele – Harry se levantou, ficando cara a cara com a ruiva – Eu sei que você nem gosta do rapaz, e mesmo assim continua com ele. Eu nunca vou entender o que você pretende ao fazer isso consigo mesma...

- E o que você tem a ver com isso? – ela perguntou – Me diga, Harry, porque você se incomoda tanto com o meu namoro com o Cedric?

Os dois se encaram por vários minutos. Os olhos de Ginny perscrutaram os olhos de Harry, tentando encontrar neles a resposta que ela queria, a confirmação que ela precisava...

- Você sabe que eu te considero uma grande amiga – ele falou rigidamente. Sentiu seu coração se partir quando disse aquilo, pois queria falar muito mais – E além do mais, eu sou seu professor. Minha função é te orientar não importa em qual área, desde inglês até seus relacionamentos amorosos e eu estou muito preocupado com você e seu envolvimento com esse rapaz.

Ginny sentiu seu coração afundar ao ouvir a palavra _amiga_. Tudo o que ela queria era que ele falasse o que ele realmente estava sentindo, e ela sabia que não era aquilo.

- Você não tem o mínimo direito de me questionar sobre meus motivos para ficar com o Cedric, já que você não fala seus verdadeiros motivos para mim – ela disse friamente.

Só deu tempo para que ela capturasse o olhar surpreso de Harry a essas palavras, antes que Ginny se virasse e fosse embora para o castelo.

- Deve ser a décima briga de vocês dois sobre isso! – Hermione revirou os olhos, cansada.

Ela e Ginny estavam sentadas no sofá de sempre, na sala de estar da Gryffindor feminina. A última tinha chegado lá após sua discussão com Harry e tinha imediatamente despejado tudo em cima de Hermione.

- Eu sei! – ela respondeu, frustrada – Eu odeio ficar brigada com ele. E essa foi a pior briga de todas. Acho que eu falei mais do que devia.

- Não se preocupe – Hermione respondeu – Vocês sempre se resolvem em menos de dois dias. Próxima vez que te ver, ele vai vir correndo pedir desculpas para você, pode ter certeza.

- Eu não sei se vou aceitar.

- Claro que vai – Hermione riu – Você está apaixonada por ele, Ginny. Mulheres apaixonadas sempre perdoam.

- Você que o diga, hein, garota do quarto – Ginny provocou a amiga. Como se tivesse sido convocado pelo pensamento das duas, Ron surgiu ao lado do sofá.

- Hermione, eu posso falar com você? – ele perguntou.

- Claro – a morena respondeu, mas não fez nenhuma menção de sair do lugar.

- Er, a sós? – ele lançou um olhar a Ginny.

- Ah, qual é – a ruiva revirou os olhos – Até parece que eu não sei o que está acontecendo entre vocês. Qualquer coisa que você quiser dizer a ela sobre esse assunto, você pode dizer na minha frente, maninho.

- Ninguém está falando com você – Ron disse rispidamente e depois voltou a olhar para a morena – Hermione, por favor.

- Otário – Ginny gritou, quando os dois se afastaram juntos.

Hermione caminhou na frente de Ron até o corredor e então parou e olhou para ele.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, agindo daquele jeito ontem à noite e hoje durante o almoço? – ele perguntou para ela – Quer me deixar louco?

- Com licença – Hermione disse, indignada – Mas foi _você _que me beijou primeiro, tanto ontem como na biblioteca. E quanto à hoje, eu só pensei que era isso que você queria – ela acrescentou, sua voz cada vez mais alta por causa da raiva.

- Então agora você vai ter que acabar o que começou – ele sorriu de uma forma que vez os joelhos de Hermione tremerem.

Antes que ela tivesse tempo de prever, Ron a puxou para si e a beijou. Sua língua percorreu faminta a boca dela, e seus braços desceram de sua cintura até sua bunda. Ele a levantou, e Hermione automaticamente colocou as pernas ao redor da cintura dele. Meio desgovernados, ele foram se beijando pelo corredor até o quarto da morena. Ele empurrou a porta sem muita cerimônia, com uma joelhada, e logo os dois caíram em cima da cama. O corpo musculoso de Ron sobre Hermione a fazia delirar. As mãos do ruivo percorriam todo o seu corpo. Quando ele abriu o zíper do short de Hermione, ela virou-se, ficando em cima dele, com um joelho de cada lado.

- Ron – ela disse ofegante, com as mãos espalmadas no peito do ruivo – Eu não vou fazer isso.

- Como assim? – ele também estava ofegante.

- Você gosta de me beijar? – ela perguntou, olhando nos olhos dele.

- Definitivamente – ele respondeu sem hesitar.

- Você quer poder me beijar quando quiser, sempre que der vontade?

- Seria bom – ele deu um sorriso para ela.

Após alguns segundos encarando o ruivo, Hermione ficou mais séria do que nunca.

- Você quer transar comigo? – ela perguntou, observando a reação de Ron. O ruivo não respondeu de imediato. Ele passou alguns segundos olhando-a nos olhos, então seu olhar percorreu todo o corpo dela, e fixou-se um milésimo de segundo a mais em seu zíper aberto.

- Você vai me bater se eu disser que sim? – ele perguntou.

- Não vou te bater – ela respondeu. Então saiu de cima dele e ficou de pé – Mas se você quiser tudo isso, vai ter que terminar com a Lavander e namorar comigo.

Ao dizer isso, ela fechou o zíper do short. Ron seguiu o movimento com os olhos.

- Não é tão simples quanto você pensa, Hermione – ele começou.

- Então transforme em simples – ela o interrompeu – E enquanto isso, pode sair do meu quarto.

O mês de outubro não foi agradável para Ginny, nem para Hermione. A primeira, porque estava brigada com Harry, e o relacionamento deles tinha sido reduzido à simples "Bom dia, professor Potter" e "Bom dia, Srta. Weasley". Nenhum dos dois agüentava mais, mas nenhum dos dois estava disposto a ceder. E para Hermione, foi ruim pois foi composto basicamente de estudo, festas e tentativas de Ron de agarrá-la numa sala de aula fazia, às quais ela precisou de toda força de vontade para resistir.

As coisas apenas melhoraram quando o dia 31 de outubro começou a se aproximar, pois era uma tradição do internato que no dia de Halloween houvesse um baile. Como era organizado pela escola, o baile era muito mais elegante e menos caótico do que as festas que os próprios alunos organizavam clandestinamente, então a perspectiva de uma festa em que poderiam se arrumar como princesas e que não iriam ter que se preocupar com bêbados agarrando-as fazia Hermione e Ginny se sentirem um pouco mais felizes.

Ginny iria com Cedric, é claro, mas foi um pouco mais complicado para Hermione conseguir um par. Não que não houvesse opções, o problema era que nenhuma delas era boa o suficiente para Hermione.

- Você escolhe demais – Ginny disse um dia para a amiga, quando elas estavam em um dos pátios do internato, avaliando os estudantes que perambulavam por ali – Tem um monte de garotos lindos nessa escola e todos eles matariam para ir com você. Mas você sempre vê algum defeito.

- Eu não quero ir com um idiota, Ginny – Hermione retrucou – Já chega de Mclaggens na minha vida.

- Mas é só um baile, Hermione! Você não precisa escolher seu par como se estivesse escolhendo um namorado. Pegue um garoto daqueles bem lindos do time de lacrosse, alguém com quem você possa dar uns amassos e esquecer do idiota do meu irmão, pelo menos por uma noite. Não precisa ser um grande gênio, já que vocês não vão conversar, só vão dançar e se beijar.

Hermione acabou aceitando, alguns dias depois, o conselho da amiga. Quando Jake Sullivan, um rapaz lindo do alojamento Ravenclaw, convidou-a para ir ao baile, ela aceitou. Jake fazia parte da equipe de remo, portanto tinha braços mais tonificados do que qualquer outra pessoa que ela já tinha conhecido, e seus cabelos naturalmente loiros ficavam ainda mais claros por causa da grande quantidade de tempo que ele gastava remando debaixo do sol. Seus olhos tinham aquele tipo de cor que não se sabe ao certo se é verde ou azul, e se destacavam na sua pele bronzeada.

- Ótima escolha – Ginny falou para Hermione certo dia, quando elas estavam caminhando pelos jardins e a equipe de remo estava treinando no lago. Nenhuma das duas conseguia tirar os olhos daquele monte de bíceps se contraindo juntos. Jake as viu e acenou.

No dia do baile, Hermione e Ginny começaram a se arrumar mais cedo do que normalmente se arrumavam para as festas comuns. Afinal, aquele era um baile especial.

- Ainda bem que nós não temos que usar fantasias nem nada do tipo – Hermione comentou enquanto passava hidratante pelo corpo.

Ginny não estava prestando muita atenção.

- O pior de tudo é que eu nem vou poder dançar com Harry – ela falou, olhando tristemente para seu vestido.

- Você não poderia dançar com ele mesmo se não estivessem brigados – Hermione disse. Ela puxou seu vestido Oscar de La Renta do armário e o olhou criticamente, avaliando.

- Ora, por que não? – Ginny perguntou, enquanto puxava seu Valentino pela cintura.

- Ele é um professor – a morena respondeu – Ele não pode sair por aí dançando com as alunas.

- Hum – foi tudo o que a ruiva respondeu.

Após um longo processo de fazer maquiagem, fazer cabelo, refazer maquiagem, refazer cabelo que durou duas horas, as garotas estavam prontas. Eram nove horas e cinqüenta minutos. Faltavam dez minutos para começar o baile, e quem se atrasasse ficaria de fora.

As duas estavam estonteantes, é claro. Ginny estava usando um vestido Valentino branco que reluzia levemente. Ele era totalmente colado no corpo, acabava acima da metade da coxa e era de um ombro só, com um grande e elegante laço no ombro. Nos pés, scarpins pretos altíssimos, e seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque desfiado, com mechas emoldurando o rosto perfeitamente maquiado. Hermione usava um vestido Oscar de La Renta preto e longo, tomara-que-caia com decote em forma de coração e colado no busto, com uma faixa de seda na cintura e o resto do vestido caía levemente ao redor do corpo até o chão. O tecido era levemente transparente, permitindo ver as longas pernas da garota. Seu cabelo ondulado estava de lado em cima do ombro.

Elas saíram do quarto e começaram a caminhar até a sala de estar, onde os garotos estariam à espera delas. Chegando lá, os dois se levantaram, caminharam até elas e ofereceram o braço. Eles usavam smokings pretos. Depois de muitos elogios, os dois casais se dirigiram ao Hall. Hermione e Ginny tinham demorado tanto tempo para ficarem prontas porque sabiam que quando chegassem no Hall, toda a escola estaria lá, pronta para vê-las descer as escadas com seus acompanhantes gatos.

E foi assim que aconteceu. Quando os quatro chegaram no topo da escada, todo mundo estava conversando lá embaixo, desde alunos até professores. A conversa foi aumentando à medida em que as pessoas iam se virando para admirar as duas garotas mais bonitas da escola e seus acompanhantes sortudos. Todos se viraram para cochichar algo no ouvido da pessoa ao lado. Finalmente, Ginny e Hermione chegaram no último degrau da escada, onde foram imediatamente sufocadas pelos amigos e amigas.

- Vocês arrasaram! – Angelina exclamou. Ela estava linda com um vestido dourado.

- Eu achei que não poderiam superar o ano passado, mas vocês conseguiram! – disse Katie, com um vestido roxo curto.

Harry observava de longe enquanto Ginny conversava com os amigos. Ele estava sentindo tantas emoções ao mesmo tempo! Tinha vontade de se bater por estar brigado com Ginny; tinha vontade de chorar, pois nunca poderia estar no lugar de Cedric; tinha vontade de agarrá-la e fazer amor com ela, pois ela estava mais linda do que nunca naquela noite. O vestido branco que usava abraçava suas curvas perfeitamente. Ela tinha o corpo ideal que toda mulher deveria ter, na opinião de Harry: seios fartos, cintura fina, quadris largos, pernas torneadas e bunda grande.

Naquele momento, o diretor Dumbledore – vestido num lustroso e excêntrico terno vermelho – abriu as portas do Salão Principal e todos se viraram para ouvi-lo.

- Boa noite – ele disse – Por favor, juntem-se aos seus acompanhantes para a Valsa Inicial.

Houve uma grande confusão enquanto todos gritavam à procura de seus pares. Ginny segurou o braço de Cedric. Os professores se alinharam nas paredes ao lado da porta do Salão. Dumbledore foi até a professora McGonagall e gentilmente pegou seu braço, então liderou a entrada dos alunos no Salão. A Valsa Inicial era uma das partes que Ginny mais gostava no baile. Era tão século XIX. E a troca de pares era bastante útil.

O Salão Principal estava sem as quatro longas mesas, e sua decoração era toda branca e dourada. Havia um grande espaço para a dança no centro, em frente ao pódio onde geralmente ficava a mesa dos professores e que tinha sido transformado no palco da orquestra. Ao redor, pequenas mesas redondas com lírios no centro.

A orquestra começou a tocar e diretor e a professora McGonagall começaram a dançar, sendo logo imitados pelos alunos e outros professores. Ginny colocou uma mão ao redor do pescoço de Cedric, a outra ela encaixou com a mão dele e ele colocou um braço em sua cintura. Enquanto dançavam a valsa, Ginny observou com uma mistura de ciúme e afeição enquanto Harry tirava a roliça professora Sprout para dançar. Ele era tão cavalheiro!

Após cinco minutos de dança, a melodia mudou e os pares foram trocados. Ginny acabou dançando com Ron.

- Você está linda, maninha – ele deu um beijo na testa da irmã e eles começaram a dançar.

- Obrigado, Rony – ela sorriu para o irmão.

O próximo par de Ginny foi Draco. Foi o momento em que ela mais riu durante toda a festa. Draco fazia tudo ficar mais divertido.

Mas ela não poderia negar que o próximo homem que a convidou para dançar quase a fez rir tanto quanto Draco.

- Me daria a honra, Srta. Weasley? – disse o professor Dumbledore.

Ginny riu e aceitou. Ela sempre tinha gostado do velhinho. E ele era um grande dançarino, ela tinha que admitir.

Depois que o diretor dançou com uma das alunas, os outros professores e alunos tomaram mais liberdade. A professora McGonagall fez um grande sucesso entre os garotos, que quase brigavam pela honra de dançar com a professora.

Eram dez danças, cada uma com um par diferente. Na sexta dança, Ginny estava quase se batendo por ter aceitado dançar com Dean, seu ex-namorado.

- Será que você dançaria comigo a próxima dança também? – ele perguntou no momento em que a música chegava ao fim. Ginny não teve tempo de responder, pois uma voz grave e elegante, muito conhecida por ela, falou às suas costas:

- Sinto muito, Sr. Thomas, mas isso não é permitido. Além do mais, a Srta. Weasley vai dançar _comigo_ agora.

Ginny virou-se tão rápido que quase se desequilibrou. Era a primeira vez que via Harry de perto naquela noite e a visão quase a fez cair para trás. Ele tinha sido um dos únicos homens que não tinha optado pelo smoking preto, dando preferência a um branco. Aquilo só o fez ficar mais bonito.

Eles se encararam por algum tempo.

- Estamos combinando – Ginny disse com a voz fraca, pois não conseguia pensar em mais nada para falar.

Harry sorriu e a puxou para junto de si com um dos braços, mas não começaram a dançar.

- Sim, estamos – ele falou. Então tirou das costas o braço que não estava ao redor da cintura de Ginny, e em sua mão havia um lírio de uma das mesas – Para você.

Ginny não olhou para ele, pois se o fizesse corria o risco de chorar. Ela pegou a flor e a beijou.

- É linda, Harry.

Ele sorriu ainda mais, puxou o lírio das mãos de Ginny e colocou-o atrás da orelha dela. Então eles começaram a dançar.

- Eu senti sua falta – ela murmurou contra o peito do moreno.

- Eu sei – ele suspirou – Eu fui um retardado. Que motivo mais idiota para se brigar.

- Muito idiota – ela finalmente levantou o rosto e o olhou nos olhos – E muito retardado.

Eles começaram a rir juntos e para eles aquele pareceu o momento mais perfeito do mundo, mas ao mesmo tempo a delicadeza daquela situação era uma tortura.

- Eu também senti sua falta – ele disse quando pararam de rir – Ah, e acho que esqueci de dizer... Você está maravilhosa.

- Você também está um gato, professor – ela falou, brincalhona. Entretanto, logo se arrependeu do que tinha dito. Não queria lembrar a Harry de que ele não deveria estar dançando tão intimamente com uma aluna. Mas ela viu que era tarde demais quando os olhos verdes de Harry se tornaram ligeiramente mais escuros, como sempre faziam quando ele estava aborrecido.

Eles ficaram dançando em um silêncio tão atípico deles que Ginny não conseguiu mais suportar, e disse, de repente:

- Eu tomei uma decisão.

Harry olhou para ela cuidadosamente.

- E qual decisão seria essa?

Ela olhou para os lados, então voltou seu olhar para o dele.

- Eu vou terminar meu namoro com Cedric.

A sombra nos olhos de Harry imediatamente desapareceu. Ele levantou as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

- É mesmo?

- Sim – ela deu de ombros – No final das contas, você tinha razão. Eu não gosto dele. E o único motivo que me prendia a ele já não existe mais.

- Pelo que eu me lembre, esse motivo era que ele "te mantinha com os pés no chão" – ele falou estreitando os olhos, divertido – Você aprendeu a se manter sozinha?

- Não – ela não tirava o olhar do dele – Pelo contrário. Eu descobri que eu não consigo ficar com os pés no chão. E nem quero.

- E você não vai me dizer o que isso realmente significa? – Harry perguntou, rindo.

- Você ainda não me disse porque você ficou tão chateado com o meu namoro com o Cedric – ela retrucou – Então, não. Eu não vou dizer.

Harry não respondeu. Não podia, e Ginny sabia disso. Os dois sabiam. Estar tão perto de Ginny e não poder fazer nada a respeito estava consumindo Harry por dentro.

A música chegou ao fim, mas eles não se separaram. Harry olhou para Ginny, sentiu seu corpo perfeito sob seus dedos, e pensou _Que se foda._ Pelo menos naquela noite, ele iria fazer o que quisesse, sem se importar com as conseqüências.

- Eu sei que eu disse para o Dean que era proibido, e eu geralmente não sou tão hipócrita assim – ele sussurrou nos cabelos de Ginny – Mas você me dá a honra de mais uma dança?

Ginny sentiu seu coração acelerar.

- Claro – ela sorriu, e eles voltaram a dançar.

- E talvez das próximas também – ele continuou no ouvido dela – E pelo menos uma quando o DJ e a banda chegarem. Só para relembrar os velhos tempos.

- Quantas você quiser, Harry – ela falou suavemente, a voz acariciando os ouvidos do moreno como se fosse uma melodia.

- Você só pode estar querendo me deixar louco – Ron disse no ouvido de Hermione, assim que eles começaram a dançar. Pois, é claro, Ron não tinha resistido e logo na terceira valsa já tinha se aproximado de Hermione.

- Por quê? – ela perguntou, genuinamente surpresa.

- Usando esse vestido – ele respondeu, beijando discretamente o pescoço dela.

- Pare com isso ou eu começo a gritar – ela esticou o pescoço para longe dele – E além do mais, é um vestido _longo_, Ron. O que pode haver de provocante em um vestido longo, pelo amor de Deus?

- Qualquer coisa fica provocante em você – ele sussurrou – Você é naturalmente linda.

- E você é naturalmente pervertido – ela retrucou, embora seus joelhos tenham fraquejado com aquelas palavras.

- Hermione, até quando você vai fugir de mim? – ele revirou os olhos, embora Hermione não pudesse ver o gesto pois estava com o rosto encostado no ombro dele.

- Até você parar de me tratar como uma de suas putinhas e acabar com a Lavander.

Ron parou de dançar. Ele olhou para Hermione, surpreso.

- Você acha que eu te trato assim? – ele perguntou, franzindo a testa.

- Eu não acho, Ron, eu tenho certeza – ela retrucou – Você vive tentando me agarrar pelos corredores, quando eu já te disse um milhão de vezes minhas condições para isso acontecer. Eu não vou ficar sendo a reserva para quando a Lavander não estiver te satisfazendo. Eu quero ser tratada com respeito.

Nesse ponto, os olhos azuis de Ron estavam tão arregalados que Hermione achou que fossem saltar para fora das órbitas. Após algum tempo encarando-a, Ron balançou a cabeça e olhou para ela com uma expressão séria. Ele colocou as mãos em concha ao redor de seu rosto para que ela o olhasse.

- Hermione – ele falou – Eu te respeito mais do que qualquer outra garota na face da Terra. Você é minha amiga há mais tempo do que eu possa lembrar e eu nunca pensaria em você como outra qualquer. Você é diferente, tudo com você é diferente.

- Se é assim – ela tentou desviar o olhar, mas ele não deixou – Porque você age como se não fosse?

- Eu ajo como eu quero, e toda vez que eu te vejo, tudo o que eu quero fazer é te beijar e é isso que eu faço. Mas não é só atração física, é mais do que isso.

- É? – Hermione desistiu de sua postura defensiva – E o que é, exatamente?

Ron não respondeu na hora. Sabia que não poderia falar a verdade, ou tornaria tudo mais difícil.

- Eu não sei. Eu só sei que eu realmente gosto de você, e queria que as coisas fossem mais simples. Mas tem outras coisas envolvidas no meu namoro com a Lavander, que você não sabe. Pode ter certeza de que, se eu pudesse, eu já teria acabado com ela há muito tempo, mesmo antes de tudo isso acontecer entre nós.

- O que poderia ser tão importante assim, Ron? Mais importante até do que sua própria vontade?

- Eu vou resolver isso nas férias – ele acariciou o rosto dela com o polegar – E então a gente pode assumir a nossa relação.

Hermione olhou para ele sarcasticamente.

- Assumir a nossa relação? Então você acha que eu vou ficar esperando mais um mês até que você tenha a boa vontade de terminar com a sua namorada? Sinto muito, Ron, mas isso não vai acontecer. _Começar_ a nossa relação é o que você deveria ter dito, e, sinceramente, eu ainda tenho minhas dúvidas se nós devemos começar alguma coisa.

Ron suspirou, cansado.

- Eu não posso te contar o motivo disso tudo agora, Hermione, então acho que você vai ter que permanecer com raiva de mim.

- É, acho que sim – ela rebateu, com raiva. Naquele momento a música parou e ela foi embora para longe dele. Ron ficou parado olhando Hermione se afastar, sem poder fazer nada. Ele estava apaixonado por ela, e nem podia dizer isso para ela.

Apesar do turbulento começo, o baile continuou, tanto para Hermione quanto para Ginny. A última, pelo menos, parecia feliz. O ambiente do Salão Principal tinha sido modificado para parecer com uma boate quando a valsa acabou, as luzes diminuíram e todos os alunos e professores estavam dançando. Dez minutos após o término da valsa, Ginny estava dançando com Cedric, sob o olhar reprovador de Harry. Querendo uma desculpa para sair de perto de Cedric e ir ficar com Harry, ela perguntou ao namorado:

- Quem está encarregado das bebidas hoje?

- O Malfoy, é claro – Cedric respondeu, falando alto por causa do som – Quer que eu vá pegar uma bebida para nós?

- Não – Ginny respondeu, no mesmo tom – Eu mesma pego. Vou dar uma voltinha pelos jardins para respirar um pouco de ar fresco.

Assim, ela saiu da pista de dança para procurar pelo melhor amigo. Antes que pudesse encontrá-lo, Harry aproximou-se dela.

- Pensei que você fosse acabar com o Diggory – ele falou, cruzando os braços e lançando um olhar severo para ela.

- Eu não posso acabar com ele numa festa, Harry – ela revirou os olhos – Você viu o Draco por aí? Eu preciso de vodca imediatamente.

- Não tem bebidas no baile, Ginny – Harry falou para ela, mas então se tocou da besteira que tinha dito – Ah. Entendi.

- Ah, pare de me lançar esse olhar – ela balançou a mão como se quisesse espantar uma mosca irritante – Aposto que você quer uma vodca também.

Harry olhou severamente para ela por mais alguns segundos, mas então riu. Ele não conseguia bancar o professor quando se tratava de Ginny.

- Até que seria bom – ele falou, sonhador.

- Sem problemas – a ruiva disse – Acabei de achar o Draco. Me espere aqui que eu trago as nossas bebidas.

Harry abriu a boca para dizer que não queria bebida alguma, mas Ginny já estava longe. Ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo nervosamente. Aquela garota ia matá-lo de preocupação qualquer dia desses.

Em pouco tempo ela estava correndo de volta na direção dele, com duas canecas na mão, uma das quais ela empurrou para ele no momento em que chegou perto o suficiente.

- Ginny, você sabe que eu não posso beber – ele colocou a caneca numa mesa próxima.

- Você é a pessoa mais tediosamente correta que eu já conheci – ela disse e tomou um grande gole do conteúdo de sua caneca.

- Um de nós tem que ser – ele retrucou – Só não vá ficar bêbada, por favor. Eu não sei se conseguiria te livrar de um problema como esse.

- Eu nunca fico bêbada, Harry – ela falou – Não se preocupe.

- Um dia você vai ficar – ele respondeu – E eu não vou te livrar de uma detenção se isso acontecer enquanto você estiver na escola.

Mas Ginny não estava escutando.

- Vamos jogar verdade ou desafio! – ela o puxou pela mão para uma das mesas mais próximas à parede.

- Ginny, não... – mas ele não conseguiria impedi-la de fazer algo que ela quisesse. Ele nunca tinha conseguido.

- Esse Salão está mais lotado e mais escuro do que o céu, Harry, não se preocupe. E ninguém vai brigar com a gente porque nós estamos jogando um jogo.

Ela pegou o vaso dos lírios e retirou as flores de dentro. Então apoiou o vaso deitado em cima da mesa e girou.

- Minha vez de perguntar! – ela exclamou quando a boca do vaso parou apontando para ela – Verdade ou desafio?

Harry podia pensar em coisas que Ginny poderia obrigá-lo a fazer seja qual fosse a sua escolha.

- Desafio – ele respondeu, pois sabia que, se ela pedisse o que ele achava que ela iria pedir (e que ele queria desesperadamente fazer, mas não podia), ele poderia se recusar a fazer.

Ginny olhou bem para Harry. O que realmente queria desafiá-lo a fazer era beijá-la, e quase o fez. Mas ela sabia que não podia.

- Eu te desafio a tomar toda a sua caneca de uma só vez – ela empurrou a caneca para ele. Harry ficou aliviado (ou decepcionado?) ao ver que ela não iria desafiá-lo a fazer o que ele suspeitava.

Lançando um olhar para ela, ele virou todo o conteúdo da caneca de uma só vez. A vodca desceu queimando pela sua garganta. Ah, como ele tinha sentido falta disso. Ser um professor responsável exigia sacrifícios demais.

- Agora é a minha vez – ele disse, com a voz rouca por causa da bebida – Verdade ou desafio?

- Desafio – Ginny respondeu, lançando para Harry um olhar desafiador.

- Eu te desafio a acabar com o Diggory – ele falou – Agora.

Ginny lançou um olhar de ódio para Harry.

- Que seja – ela se levantou, tomou o restante de sua bebida num gole só e bateu a caneca na mesa – Mas você sabe que não vai ser nada agradável e que vai estragar a minha noite.

- Se você fizer o que eu estou te pedindo – Harry se levantou e deu um passo na direção de Ginny, os olhos brilhando num pedido desesperado e silencioso – Eu conserto a sua noite para você.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

N/A: ooooi, gente! Aqui está mais um capítulo, como prometido, no domingo (tudo bem que é 1h da manhã, mas _é _domingo de um jeito ou de outro).

Enquanto eu estava revisando a fic, eu percebi que nunca cheguei a falar para vocês o que me inspirou para escrevê-la (além do meu professor gato, é claro). Na verdade, eu sou obcecada por essas histórias de professor desde quando eu li A Irmandade das Calças Viajantes, de Ann Brashares. É um livro maravilho, na verdade é uma série de quatro livros, e eu recomendo à todos. Para quem não quiser ler, também tem o filme, que possui o nome um pouquinho diferente: Quatro Amigas e Um Jeans Viajante. O filme também é muito bom, principalmente porque o cara que faz o professor é UM GATO, e a garota é interpretada por Blake Lively, a Serena da série Gossip Girl. Falando em Gossip Girl, a outra história que me inspirou a escrever essa fic é o outro livro escrito por Cecily Von Ziegesar, It Girl, um dos meus favoritos. Conta a história de adolescentes ricos em um internato de elite, e minha personagem favorita (que, por acaso, é ruiva) se apaixona por um professor (o romance deles não acaba muito bem, mas é a vida né...). Outro livro foi Desculpa se te Chamo de Amor, de Federico Moccia, que conta a história de uma adolescente e um cara vinte anos mais velho do que ela, que se apaixonam. É uma história linda! Enfim, foram basicamente esses três livros que me inspiraram, e eu recomendo os três, com certeza.

Além disso, eu gostaria de comentar outra coisa com vocês: vcs já devem ter notado ou vão notar que há vários traços das minhas próprias preferências na fic. Todas as músicas que eu coloco aqui são músicas que eu adoro, e de vez em quando vão haver livros que os personagens vão citar, que são, na verdade, pequenas sugestões minhas e referencias à livros que eu já li e adoro.

Aaaah, gente, eu preciso contar pra vcs como foi minha sexta-feira! Kkkkkk Acho que foi o pior dia da minha vida, mas teve seus momentos bons tbm, muahaha. Acontece que eu tive prova, e eu não estudei praticamente nada durante esse bimestre, então não sabia de nada e deixei um monte de questão em branco. Isso me perturbou muito, porque, sinceramente, geralmente eu sou uma ótima aluna. Aí eu saí da prova muito abalada e tals. E meu professor por quem eu sou apaixonada estava lá na recepção. Ele perguntou todo feliz "Como foi a prova?" e para mim, que já estava à beira das lágrimas, isso foi a gota d'água. Eu disse "horrível!" e comecei a chorar feito uma louca, acredita? Ele me abraçou e começou a me beijar na cabeça e no rosto, enquanto acariciava meu cabelo e dizia "Você é uma das melhores alunas dessa escola, não se preocupe, você vai recuperar...". Claro que isso só me fez chorar mais ainda. Mas... Meu deus. Acho que o meu casaco ainda está impregnado com o perfume dele, por causa do tempo enorme que ele passou me abraçando. Só lembrei de vocês e dessa fic kkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Enfim, acho que é só isso. Gostaria de me desculpar mais uma vez por não ter respondido aos comentários na semana passada, mas eu realmente não tive tempo. Mas agora eu faço questão de responder à todos.

_**Glaucia:**__ muitoo obrigada pelo comentário e pelo elogio! Hahahah, ri muito quando vc disse que tinha pensado que estava na fic errada XD Mas foi uma surpresa boa, né? __Espero que goste desse capítulo! Beijoo!_

_**WhatDaVitamins:**__ heeeeey =) I'm really glad you agreed to help me, thanks a lot! I'm running out of time these days, but as soon as I finish translating the first chapter I'll let you know, ok? Meanwhile, I hope you can enjoy the chapters in Portuguese and I'm really sorry that you have to read them in such a bad quality because of those terrible translators like Bing. If I could, I'd translate them all to you in one day, but I'm trying my best to do it as fast as I can. Kisses!_

_**B. Teller:**__ hahahaha, estou mais do que feliz em te transformar em uma adoradora de HG! Muito obrigada mesmo pelos elogios e por add minha fic para suas Favorite Stories, e espero que você continue acompanhando e gostando da fic! Mil beijoos._

_**Juliana: **__aaaaaaah, obrigada! Eu não tive oportunidade de dizer na semana passada, mas o cap. Duplo foi especialmente para você, já que você tinha pedido um cap bem grande kkkkk não foram bem grandes, mas pelo menos foram dois, né? Pois é, a Hermione ta começando a se tocar... E a ação entre o Harry e a Ginny não vai demorar muito, prometo. Respondendo à sua pergunta, acho que a fic vai ter uns 25 caps. Beijooos._

_**Giovanna Evans Black:**__ ooi, que bom que você está gostando! Assim como eu disse à , fico muito feliz de mudar a opinião das pessoas em relação à HG *-* É muito satisfatório saber que minha história está agradando tanto às pessoas, que elas acabam lendo uma coisa que normalmente não leriam! Espero que continue gostando, beijooooooos!_

_**Val Miqui: **__aaah, eu adoro quando dizem que estão amando a minha fic! Sério mesmo, vc não sabe como me deixa feliz. O beijo do Harry e da Ginny não vai demorar muito, juro! Enquanto isso, tomara que você continue lendo e gostando! Um beijão!_

_**Helena Malfoy:**__ nossa, eu adorei o seu comentário! Mil vezes obrigada pelos muitos elogios que você fez, já deu pra perceber que você é uma leitora bem crítica (assim como eu, devo admitir, olho para cada detalhezinho). Assim que li o que vc escreveu e vi o seu perfil, sua opinião já se tornou muito importante para mim =) Espero que continue comentando e, quando vir alguma coisa errada, diga! Ah, eu não pretendo demorar muito para atualizar, geralmente posto um cap. por semana e aviso aqui o dia que vou atualizar (quase sempre é domingo). Beijooooooos!_

Bem, gente, o próximo cap. sai no domingo, 29 de agosto, ok? Não esqueçam de comentar!

P.S.: ALGO ME DIZ QUE VOCÊS VAO ADORAR O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...


	9. Chapter 9

_Professor Potter – Capítulo 9_

**Just So You Know – Jesse McCartney**

_I shouldn't love you _

_but I want to, _

_I just can't turn away _

_I shouldn't see you _

_but I can't move _

_I can't look away _

_And I don't know _

_How to be fine, when I'm not _

_Cause I don't know _

_How to make this feeling stop _

_Just so you know _

_this feeling is taking control of me _

_and I can't help it _

_I won't sit around _

_I can't let it win now _

_I thought you should know _

_I tried my best to let go, of you _

_but I don't want to _

_I just gotta say it all before I go _

_Just so you know _

_It's getting hard to, be around you _

_There's so much I can't say _

_and do you want me to have feelings _

_and look the other way _

_And I don't know _

_how to be fine, when I'm not _

_Cause I don't know _

_How to make this feeling stop _

_Just so you know _

_this feeling is taking control of me _

_and I can't help it _

_I won't sit around _

_I can't let it win now _

_I thought you should know _

_I tried my best to let go, of you _

_but I don't want to _

_I just gotta say it all before I go _

_Just so you know _

_This emptiness is killing me _

_and I'm wondering why I waited so long _

_Looking back I relized, _

_it was always there just never spoken _

_and I'm waiting here _

_been waiting here _

_mmmm... _

_Just so you know _

_this feeling is taking control of me _

_and I can't help it _

_I won't sit around _

_I can't let it win now _

_I thought you should know _

_I tried my best to let go, of you _

_but I don't want to _

_I just gotta say it all before I go _

_Just so you know _

_Just so you know_

_I thought you should know _

_I tried my best to let go, of you _

_but I don't want to _

_I just gotta say it all before I go _

_Just so you know _

_Just so you know_

Assim como Ginny previra, acabar o namoro com Cedric não foi uma tarefa fácil. Não porque ela tivesse algum sentimento por ele além de amizade, mas porque ela sabia que ele gostava dela e que não iria levar numa boa o fato de ela estar terminando com ele no meio de uma festa. Entretanto, sua vontade de agradar Harry era muito maior do que qualquer outro sentimento, e foi naquele momento que ela percebeu que estava tão apaixonada pelo professor que faria qualquer coisa por ele.

Após deixar Harry na mesa, ela foi até Cedric, que estava dançando com alguns amigos. Depois de muitos gritos para ser ouvida no meio de toda aquela confusão, ela conseguiu que o rapaz saísse da pista de dança e fosse até um canto mais reservado do Salão com ela. A reação dele não foi nada boa quando ela enunciou as tão temidas palavras "precisamos terminar". Ele lhe lançou um olhar incrédulo, que logo se transformou em raiva, e depois simplesmente lhe deu as costas e saiu andando. Cinco minutos depois, ele estava com uma caneca de Hogwarts em uma mão e a bunda de Cho Chang na outra.

- Porr... – Harry quase disse quando viu o casal se agarrando no meio da pista de dança - Hã, Ginny, eu não quero te ver triste, então me faça um favor e não olhe para trás.

É claro que aquilo só fez com que Ginny se virasse imediatamente para ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Piranha – ela revirou os olhos e voltou a olhar para Harry. Eles estavam na mesma mesa que tinham ocupado antes.

- Seu namorado está beijando uma garota na sua frente e você xinga a _garota_? Não deveria xingar o seu namorado? – Harry perguntou, pois não tinha entendido a lógica de Ginny.

- Quando se trata da Chang, você sempre deve aceitar uma oportunidade de xingá-la, Harry – Ginny explicou – E além do mais, Cedric é meu _ex_-namorado, e eu não poderia me importar menos com o que ele faz ou deixa de fazer.

- Não se trata de você se importar com ele ou não – Harry rebateu, pois estava indignado com o comportamento do rapaz – Trata-se do respeito e da consideração que ele tem por você.

- Duvido que ele tenha qualquer uma dessas duas coisas – Ginny riu – Não depois do fora que você me obrigou a dar nele.

- Eu não te obriguei – Harry levantou as mãos para indicar que era inocente – Eu só dei um empurrãozinho para que você ficasse logo livre.

Ginny sorriu quando ouviu essa frase, as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- E por que você me quer livre? – ela perguntou em tom de provocação.

Harry instantaneamente ficou tenso, percebendo o duplo sentido do que tinha dito. Ele revirou os olhos, tentando parecer calmo.

- E eu aqui, achando que você tinha parado com essa história – ele riu – Foi só ficar solteira novamente que você voltou aos velhos hábitos?

- Você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta.

- Eu te quero livre de qualquer coisa que seja ruim para você, Ginny – Harry falou a primeira desculpa que veio em sua cabeça.

Ginny sentiu seu maxilar trincar. Por que ele ficava fugindo do que estava acontecendo entre eles?

- Você prometeu que iria consertar a minha noite se eu acabasse com Cedric – ela falou – Estou esperando.

- Sua noite não parece estar precisando muito de conserto, já que você não está nem aí para o que o Diggory está fazendo.

- E daí? Eu quero me divertir, e já que eu não tenho mais o Cedric, eu preciso de você – ela se levantou e foi até ele e puxou seu braço para que ele se levantasse – Vamos dançar!

- Eu já dancei com você cinco vezes – ele falou, se levantando à força.

- Então vamos fazer outra coisa – Ginny disse numa voz que deixava bem clara as suas verdadeiras intenções. Ela chegou mais perto dele.

Harry a segurou pelos ombros e afastou.

- Eu gostaria de dançar com você, Ginny, mas eu não posso e eu tenho certeza de que você entende porque – ele falou – Nós já passamos dos limites.

Então a puxou para si, lhe deu um beijo na testa e se afastou.

- Para onde você vai? – Ginny gritou enquanto ele se distanciava.

- Vou dormir – Harry sorriu – Porque eu sou tediosamente correto.

Ginny fechou a cara, com raiva por ele ter usado suas palavras. Ainda era relativamente cedo, e a festa ainda estava no auge, mas ela não tinha mais nenhuma vontade de permanecer ali, agora que Harry tinha ido embora. Ela olhou para os lados, procurando por Hermione, mas a amiga estava ocupada demais com a boca de Jake Sullivan. Bem, pelo menos _alguém_ estava se divertindo.

Como não havia mais ninguém com quem Ginny quisesse conversar, ela pegou sua bolsa e saiu do Salão. Os corredores de Hogwarts estavam completamente vazios. Quando ela chegou no quarto, fez o habitual processo de retirar a maquiagem, tomar banho e passar um bom hidratante de morango e champagne da Victoria's Secret. Com apenas uma calcinha e um sutiã, como sempre, ela deitou na cama e se enrolou bem nos lençóis. Ginny sempre se sentia protegida quando estava debaixo das cobertas, como se nada pudesse atingi-la. Ela só queria poder cobrir seu coração com lençóis também.

À medida que o mês de novembro foi passando, os treinos de futebol foram ficando mais freqüentes e intensos. Isso porque o grande jogo contra a Hollaster Peter Academy, que aconteceria no domingo da última semana de aulas antes das férias, estava ficando cada vez mais próximo.

Em um desses treinos – na verdade, o último antes do grande jogo -, Harry chegou ao campo mais cedo do que costumava chegar. Aparentemente, não havia ninguém ainda. Mas quando ele estava se aproximando de sua sala para trocar de roupa, ele passou em frente ao vestiário feminino e ouviu um barulho alto, como se algo pesado tivesse caído no chão. Presumindo que não havia ninguém lá dentro, ele abriu a porta para ver o que tinha caído, achando que tinha sido uma coisa qualquer que foi deixada desequilibrada. Entretanto, ele viu que era Ginny que estava dentro do vestiário, agachada, de costas para ele, para pegar a bolsa que tinha derrubado. Ela xingou e se levantou, colocando a bolsa de volta no banco. Harry se controlou para não rir, e já estava fazendo planos para dar um susto nela quando a garota levantou os braços e começou a descer a saia do uniforme. Harry ficou paralisado no meio do caminho, com um pé na soleira da porta. Até que ela se virou e ele rapidamente recuou, se escondendo atrás da porta para que ela não o visse. Ele sabia que deveria voltar para o campo e esquecer-se do que tinha visto, mas não conseguia. Voltou a olhar para dentro do vestiário. Ginny agora estava de frente para ele, apenas com a blusa da escola, que cobria sua calcinha, mas deixava expostas suas pernas musculosas e torneadas.

Então, para piorar a situação, ela levou as mãos aos botões e começou a desabotoar a blusa. Os olhos de Harry seguiram o movimento involuntariamente, e aquela visão fez com que ele sentisse o corpo pegar fogo. Ela tirou a blusa, revelando o sutiã vermelho de renda e a calcinha de mesmo tecido, mas aqueles pedaços de pano não fizeram muita diferença, já que eram tão pequenos e transparentes que Harry podia ter uma boa ideia do que havia por baixo deles.

Apenas no momento em que a garota levou as mãos às costas para tirar o sutiã, Harry se deu conta do que estava fazendo, pois até aquele momento ele estava hipnotizado pelo corpo perfeito de Ginny, seus seios cheios, a barriga lisa e levemente tonificada, a bunda redonda e perfeita... Mas assim que se deu conta do que estava prestes a ver, ele se virou e correu o mais rápido que pôde para o outro lado do campo, onde ficavam os bancos dos reservas. Ficou sentado lá, ofegante, e aos poucos foi percebendo o que tinha feito e se sentiu como um velho nojento, sujo e tarado. Não tinha ideia de como tinha conseguido mover-se para sair do vestiário, mas tinha uma boa ideia da quantidade de limites que tinha ultrapassado. E não era nada bom.

Harry decidiu que iria tirar da mente o que tinha acontecido. Iria simplesmente esquecer. Fingir que nunca tinha acontecido, e continuar sua vida como sempre, muito bem, obrigado. Mas não seria tão fácil assim. Enquanto esperava o resto do time chegar, ele só conseguia pensar no que tinha acabado de fazer e ver. Sua imaginação lhe pregava peças cada vez mais indecentes, que faziam o rosto de Harry queimar de culpa. Mas ele não conseguia evitar.

Finalmente, depois de algum tempo, a treinadora Hooch chegou e isso ajudou Harry a tirar da cabeça aqueles pensamentos totalmente inadequados. Pelo menos um pouquinho.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ela perguntou quando chegou perto dele e o viu suado e vermelho.

- Nada – ele respondeu, tentando parecer despreocupado – E então, quais são os planos para hoje?

- Vamos colocar um treino mais leve hoje, para que as garotas não se desgastem tanto. Elas têm que estar descansadas no domingo.

- Tudo bem.

- E no final do treino eu vou conversar com elas sobre o jogo. Recomendações, palavras de animação, etc. A mesma coisa de sempre.

- Tudo bem.

- Tem certeza de que não aconteceu nada? Você está um pouco estranho.

- Tenho certeza, não se preo...

Mas Harry não conseguiu terminar a frase, porque naquele momento Ginny saiu do vestiário e veio correndo até eles, usando a habitual roupa de ginástica: short e top. Normalmente, aquela roupa sempre desconcentrava Harry por alguns minutinhos, mas ele já estava ficando acostumado. Entretanto, daquela vez os pensamentos dele foram diretamente para a cena que ele tinha presenciado alguns minutos atrás, e vê-la daquele jeito perto dele, sorrindo para ele, fez tudo parecer mais real e muito mais erótico.

- Oi! – ela exclamou, animada como sempre. Harry sabia que naquele treino ela estaria mais hiperativa do que nunca.

- Olá, querida – a treinadora Hooch respondeu, mas Harry não confiou em si mesmo para fazer qualquer coisa com a boca que não fosse beijar Ginny em cada parte de seu corpo.

Vendo que Harry a ignorou, Ginny se voltou para ele e lhe lançou um olhar indagador.

- Oi, Ginny – ele falou com a voz baixa e controlada.

Ela não pareceu muito satisfeita, mas antes que pudesse reclamar, o resto da equipe entrou no campo e ela teve que se juntar às colegas, mas não sem antes lançar um olhar para Harry, que claramente dizia que ela queria saber o que estava acontecendo.

Durante todo o resto do treino, Harry agiu de forma estranha e muitas vezes parecia aéreo e desatento, como se estivesse com algo na cabeça. Ginny estava extremamente incomodada, pois não gostava de ser ignorada por ninguém, principalmente por ele. E além disso, ela queria saber a razão daquela desatenção, e estava com medo de que Harry estivesse com algum problema. Mas só após o treino, quando a treinadora Hooch acabou seu discurso, ela se viu livre para falar com ele.

Assim que todos começaram a sair do campo, ela foi até onde ele estava pegando sua bolsa para ir embora também.

- O que aconteceu, Harry? – ela perguntou com a voz mais calma que conseguiu.

- Como assim? – ele perguntou de costas para ela enquanto fingia que estava arrumando algumas coisas dentro da bolsa.

- Ah, não se faça de doido – ela colocou as mãos na cintura, como sempre fazia quando estava dando uma bronca em alguém – Você sabe do que eu estou falando. Você agiu de forma estranha durante o treino inteiro.

- Não sei do que você está falando, Ginny

- Eu estou preocupada, Harry! – ela exclamou indignada – Eu sinto que alguma coisa aconteceu e te deixou preocupado, e você não quer me contar.

- Ginny – ele finalmente se virou e olhou-a nos olhos – Eu te garanto que nada aconteceu. Eu só estava um pouco distraído porque eu estou tendo umas dificuldades com os meus planos para as férias. Mas não é nada além disso.

- Hum – ela lhe lançou um último olhar desconfiado – Tudo bem.

- Deixe de ser boba – ele revirou os olhos e riu – Está tudo ok, e eu já voltei ao normal.

- Certo, então – ela pareceu convencida e então perguntou num tom bem mais leve – E que tipos de problemas são esses sobre as suas férias?

- Hã – Harry olhou para os lados, tentando ganhar tempo. Era por isso que ele odiava mentir – Eu já tinha comprado minha passagem de avião, e quando eu liguei para confirmar eles disseram que eu não tinha comprado nada. Mas não se preocupe, eu posso resolver isso facilmente.

- E para onde você vai viajar? – ela perguntou, interessada. Os dois começaram a sair do campo juntos.

- Para a Austrália – ele respondeu, o que era verdade. Só não era verdade a parte dos problemas com o vôo, já que os Potter tinham seu próprio avião particular.

- Lá não é meio perigoso? – Ginny perguntou, um tremor subindo pelo seu corpo – Tem aranhas venenosas e... tubarões e...

- Quanto às aranhas, não vejo nenhum motivo para se preocupar. Mas já em relação aos tubarões...

- Por quê? – ela arregalou os olhos, alarmada – O que diabos você vai fazer na Austrália que tem a ver com tubarões?

- Vou surfar – Harry disse simplesmente, com um sorriso no rosto.

Uma imagem de Harry usando apenas um calção florido, saindo do mar com uma prancha debaixo do braço e água escorrendo pelo corpo bronzeado apareceu na cabeça de Ginny. Hmmmm.

- Eu queria te ver surfando – ela falou, sem pensar.

- Por quê? – Harry riu.

- Hã – ela limpou a garganta – Porque eu morreria de rir de você.

- Você não teria motivos para rir de mim – ele falou, ofendido – Eu sou um ótimo surfista. Você teria que se preocupar com o meu pai.

- O seu pai vai surfar com você! – Ginny realmente gargalhou quando ouviu isso.

- Vai _tentar_ surfar comigo, você quer dizer – Harry riu também.

- Eu gostaria de conhecer seus pais – ela falou sem pensar novamente – Quer dizer, você fala deles como se eles fossem tão legais.

- Eles são um pouquinho – Harry tentou não sorrir. Então de repente se lembrou de uma coisa – Talvez você os conheça.

- Verdade?

- No jogo de domingo – ele assentiu – Meu pai disse que queria ver minha equipe jogar.

- Eu imagino que ele jogue futebol também? – ela perguntou, rindo.

- Na verdade, ele joga – Harry riu também.

- Mentira! – Ginny olhou surpresa para Harry – Eu _preciso_ conhecer seu pai.

- Vocês iriam se dar muito bem – ele falou, pensativo.

Mas a conversa não pôde continuar, pois os dois chegaram ao Salão Principal e então tiveram que se separar.

Na mesa de Gryffindor, o clima entre Hermione e Ron estava do mesmo jeito de sempre: não existia. Eles simplesmente ignoravam um ao outro. Enquanto eles jantavam, o celular de Ginny tocou. Era a sua mãe, ligando para saber qual dia eles ficariam de férias para mandar o avião particular e para convidar Hermione para a casa deles durante as férias. A Sra. Weasley adorava Hermione.

- Claro, mãe, eu vou fazer isso – Ginny disse, e então desligou – Minha mãe ligou para dizer que você vai para a nossa casa nas férias, Hermione. Ela não aceita não como resposta.

- Sua mãe é uma amor – Hermione sorriu – Quando nós vamos?

- No sábado da próxima semana. É quando ficamos de férias.

- Ótimo, vai ser tão divertido...

Enquanto conversava com Ginny, Hermione não percebeu o olhar que Ron lhe lançou. Ele iria passar dois meses na mesma casa que Hermione? Ela estaria dormindo no quarto ao lado todas as noites? A mente de Ron foi invadida pela perspectiva de ficar com Hermione durante todo o verão. Imagens dos dois se beijando escondidos pelos corredores começaram a se formar diante de seus olhos. Hmmm.

Sexta e sábado passaram normalmente, dando passagem para o domingo. O jogo aconteceria às dez da manhã, no campo da Hogwarts Academy, e às oito e meia ele já estava lotado de estudantes, professores e pais. A torcida da Hollaster Academy era tão grande quanto a de Hogwarts, e as duas gritavam e vaiavam o tempo todo. Às nove horas, o time de Hogwarts estava pronto dentro do vestiário, apenas esperando para que o jogo começasse. Ginny sentia seu corpo tremer de ansiedade. Ela mal podia esperar para começar a jogar e chutar os traseiros das garotas da Hollaster.

Harry estava na porta, espiando a arquibancada para encontrar seus pais. Mas eram tantas pessoas que a tarefa se tornava impossível. Após algum tempo, quando ele estava dando meia volta para se virar para o vestiário, seu celular tremeu em seu bolso. Ele puxou e viu que sua mãe tinha lhe mandado uma mensagem. _Acabamos de chegar, estamos na arquibancada do lado direito, bem no meio. Depois do jogo venha falar com a gente. Mil beijos. Boa sorte._

- Muito bem, falta só meia hora – a treinadora Hooch disse, esfregando as mãos – Quem ainda não se aqueceu, a hora é essa. Meninas do último ano, esse jogo é sua última oportunidade de conseguir uma bolsa para a faculdade, deve haver uns dez representantes aqui.

Ginny fechou os olhos e respirou fundo ao ouvir aquelas palavras. O representante da Universidade de Columbia deveria estar lá fora nas arquibancadas e tudo o que ela queria era que ele a visse jogar. Não precisava de uma bolsa, mas a admissão na faculdade de seus sonhos iria ser bem mais fácil se eles a vissem jogar.

- Não precisa ficar nervosa – disse uma voz masculina. Ginny abriu os olhos e deu de cara com Harry.

- Eu sei que não – ela sorriu para ele – Mas é difícil. Eu preciso me sair bem na frente dos representantes de Columbia.

- É lá que você quer estudar? – Harry deu um sorriso misterioso, como se tivesse pensado em algo engraçado, mas não disse nada para Ginny.

- É, sim – ela respondeu – Quero estudar numa universidade da Ivy League em New York.

O sorriso misterioso de Harry aumentou. Então ele bagunçou os cabelos de Ginny de forma carinhosa.

- Você é a melhor jogadora que eu já conheci. Assim que os representantes de Columbia te virem jogar, vão implorar para que você vá para universidade deles.

Ginny sorriu nervosa.

- Obrigada, Harry.

- De nada – ele deu de ombros – Só estou falando a verdade.

- Está na hora! – a treinadora Hooch gritou – Vamos, vamos, façam uma fila para entrar no campo...

- Vai começar, James! – Lily exclamou, animada, agarrando o braço do marido.

- Lily, não precisa arrancar o meu braço! – ele revirou os olhos – Se acalme!

Os dois estavam sentados na arquibancada, no meio de um monte de pessoas gritando e levantando bandeiras. Logo eles começaram a gritar também, pois os dois times entraram em campo.

- Olha lá o Harry! – James exclamou, apontando para o filho que tinha saído do vestiário junto com o time e com a treinadora Hooch. Ele e a treinadora desviaram do caminho e foram se sentar no banco na lateral do campo, mas antes disso Lily viu que Harry deu um abraço na capitã do time. Alguma coisa naquele abraço não lhe pareceu um típico abraço entre professor e aluna, mas alguns minutos depois ela acabou esquecendo o que tinha visto.

Os dois times se posicionaram no meio do campo.

- Hahaha, olha só, Lily, a capitã do time parece com você! – James exclamou, rindo.

Lily riu, mas não disse nada, pois o juiz apitou e o jogo começou. A garota ruiva que James tinha dito que era parecida com Lily rapidamente tomou posse da bola, assim Hogwarts começou com vantagem. Ela driblou uma garota da Hollaster e passou a bola para outra companheira do time, mas esta logo deixou a bola escapar para as garras do time adversário. Então a ruiva disparou em direção à bola e o outro time não teve chances. A posse era de Hogwarts novamente.

Enquanto o jogo passava, Lily olhava para seu filho de vez em quando. Ele parecia muito feliz com o andamento do jogo. De vez em quando, ele lançava um sorriso para a capitã e o desempenho dela só parecia aumentar.

- Aquela garota é muito boa – Lily comentou com James.

- Eu nunca vi alguém jogar assim – ele concordou – Estou impressionado que não tenha feito nenhum gol ainda.

Mas os desejos de James não demoraram muito a se realizar. Logo a garota ruiva chutou a bola em direção à trave do time adversário numa jogada tão perfeita que nenhum goleiro no mundo poderia deter aquela bola. A torcida fez o estádio tremer. James e Lily gritaram tanto quanto o resto dos espectadores. A garota ruiva comemorou, abraçou as colegas da equipe e acenou para a arquibancada, mas logo voltou a se concentrar no jogo.

O time de Hoqwarts estava no auge de seu desempenho, mas não era à toa que a Hollaster Academy era a maior rival do internato. Eles jogavam tão bem quanto Hogwarts e o único diferencial que esta possuía era a presença da jogadora ruiva que todos pareciam venerar. De repente, o abraço que Harry tinha dado nela não pareceu mais tão estranho para Lily. Se ela tivesse uma jogadora daquelas em seu time, ela lhe daria abraços, beijos, presentes, jantares e qualquer coisa que ela pedisse. Mas mesmo com a ruiva no time, a equipe de Hogwarts não era composta só por ela, e logo o placar do jogo marcava um a um. O primeiro tempo acabou e não houve oportunidade de desempate para nenhum dos times.

- O Harry realmente gosta da ruivinha, não é? – James riu inocentemente, quando a equipe se reuniu na lateral do campo e ele viu o filho correndo na direção da capitã. Lily achou que seu filho iria abraçá-la de novo, mas então percebeu que ele tinha passado um braço pela cintura dela e estava ajudando-a a sentar.

- Acho que ela está passando mal – ela falou, preocupada.

- Claro que está – James retrucou – Estava jogando como uma condenada. Eu ficaria surpreso se ela não ficasse tão cansada assim.

Os dois observaram enquanto Harry cuidava da garota. Ele a deitou no banco, e eles viram que seu peito subia e descia rapidamente. Seu corpo brilhava com suor. Harry deu uma garrafa de água para ela, que tomou em menos de cinco segundos. Então ele segurou a mão da garota e durante todo o intervalo permaneceu ao seu lado, esperando que ela se acalmasse. James e Lily assistiram o filho conversar com a garota e fazê-la rir. Ele nunca largou a mão dela. Lily começou a ficar preocupada de novo, seu instinto de mãe lhe dizendo que havia alguma coisa diferente ali. Ela não sabia se ficava orgulhosa do filho por causa de toda a ternura e atenção que ele dedicava à garota, ou se ficava com raiva da sua falta de cuidado com o que os outros poderiam pensar. Mas ela não sabia se os outros estavam pensando alguma coisa, ou se era só uma coisa na sua cabeça.

- James – ela disse – Você não está achando estranho o comportamento do Harry em relação àquela garota?

- Não sei – ele respondeu – Mas o Harry sempre foi muito preocupado e atencioso. Não deve ser nada além disso.

- Ela me parece o tipo de garota por quem ele se apaixonaria – ela falou rapidamente, antes que se arrependesse. Mas precisava compartilhar aquela ideia com alguém.

- Bem – James começou devagar – Eu tenho que admitir que concordo com você. Mas eu confio no Harry. Ele não faria nada que não deveria. Não se preocupe, amor.

Ele beijou a esposa e apertou sua mão. Lily ia abrir a boca para falar mais alguma coisa, mas James colocou um dedo em seus lábios.

- O jogo vai recomeçar.

Contrariada, Lily virou para o campo novamente. Ficou surpresa de ver que a garota já estava de pé, parecendo estar em perfeitas condições. Apaixonado ou não, seu filho sabia como cuidar de uma mulher.

O segundo tempo começou, e os dois times voltaram com mais força do que nunca. Ninguém poderia dizer que a capitã do time de Hogwarts era a mesma garota que passou mal entre os dois tempos. Ela estava jogando até melhor do que jogara no primeiro tempo.

Entretanto, a segunda parte do jogo não foi tão agradável de assistir quanto a primeira. Trinta minutos se passaram, e nenhuma das equipes fez outro gol. As duas torcidas já estavam angustiadas. James estava irritadiço, e Lily balançava a perna do jeito que ela fazia sempre que estava ansiosa. Mais cinco minutos se passaram e nada aconteceu. Agora faltavam cinco minutos para o fim do jogo. Quatro minutos. Três minutos. A garota ruiva tomou a bola do time adversário. Atravessou o campo e não deixou que ninguém lhe tirasse a posse da bola. Dois minutos. Uma morena da Hollaster Academy chegou perto dela, mas a capitã de Hogwarts se desviou facilmente, os olhos focados na goleira da equipe adversária. Um minuto para o fim do jogo e ela chegou na grande área. Olhou para o gol e chutou. A torcida de Hogwarts quase fez o estádio desmoronar.

- Uhuuuul! – James gritou – Gooooool!

- O juiz apitou! – Lily gritou junto com o marido – Vencemos! Vencemos!

Ela olhou para o campo em tempo de ver a garota ruiva sair pulando, gritando e correndo. Suas companheiras de time se jogaram em cima dela, no meio do campo. A treinadora Hooch foi correndo se juntar a elas. Harry foi atrás, e quando ele chegou perto, a garota se soltou de suas colegas para correr em sua direção. Ele estendeu os braços e a arrebatou do chão. Ela passou os braços pelo seu pescoço e as pernas pela sua cintura. Harry quase caiu para trás, mas se equilibrou e deu um beijo no rosto dela. Após algum tempo a apertando tanto que Lily pensou que ela fosse explodir, Harry colocou a garota ruiva no chão, de onde ela foi erguida novamente pelas companheiras de equipe.

Harry não conseguia controlar sua felicidade. Tinham ganhado o jogo! Melhor, tinham ganhado a temporada! E Ginny tinha brilhado tanto que ele tinha certeza de que todas as faculdades iriam lhe oferecer uma bolsa de estudos, mesmo que ela não precisasse. Olhou com orgulho para ela, que estava sendo jogada no ar pelo resto da equipe. Seu sorriso era enorme.

_Estamos te esperando, campeão!_, ele olhou o celular que tinha vibrado no bolso e viu a mensagem que o pai tinha mandado para ele. Olhou para a arquibancada e tentou achar os pais no meio de toda aquela confusão. Viu um relance de cabelos ruivos, e presumiu que fosse sua mãe. Antes, porém, de ir até a arquibancada, ele foi até onde Ginny estava com as amigas e a puxou pela mão. Assim que o viu, ela não se controlou e pulou novamente em seu pescoço.

- Nem acredito que ganhamos!

- Eu não sei por que você está tão surpresa – Harry revirou os olhos – Eu já sabia desde o início que nós iríamos vencer. E eu sabia que era você que ia nos levar à vitória.

- Você é bom demais comigo, Harry – ela o abraçou de novo e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. Harry ficou envergonhado, mas disfarçou.

- Escute, eu estou indo encontrar os meus pais na arquibancada. Quer ir comigo?

- Claro!

Os dois se espremeram pela multidão na arquibancada, e seu trajeto demorou mais ainda por causa das congratulações, abraços e apertos de mão que recebiam. Ginny foi seguindo Harry, um pouco nervosa. Mas, em geral, ela era muito boa com adultos. Afinal, seu pai era um político e isso fez com que ela tivesse passado toda a sua vida lidando com pessoas mais velhas.

- Harry! – ela ouviu uma voz feminina e logo viu um par de braços ao redor do pescoço de Harry.

Ele riu e abraçou a mãe de volta. Enquanto isso, Ginny olhou pela lateral e viu um homem muito charmoso sorrindo para ela. Parecia uma versão mais velha de Harry. Ela sorriu de volta.

- Ei, pai! – Harry soltou a mãe e foi abraçar o pai.

- Oi, filhão! – James bateu em suas costas – Que jogo, hein!

Enquanto eles se cumprimentavam, Ginny ficou de frente para a mãe de Harry. Seus olhos verdes eram tão lindos quanto os do filho.

- Mãe, pai, essa é Ginny Weasley – Harry foi para o lado de Ginny quando terminou de falar com o pai – Ela é a capitã do time, e a melhor jogadora, mas é claro que vocês já sabem disso.

- Harry... – Ginny murmurou, envergonhada.

- Com certeza nós sabemos! – James exclamou, simpático – É um prazer te conhecer, Ginny. Meu nome é James Potter.

- O prazer é meu, Sr. Potter.

James esticou a mão para pegar a de Ginny. Ele deu um beijo galanteador nas costas da mão da garota.

- Ah, por favor, pode me chamar de James – ele sorriu – E essa é a minha mulher, Lily.

- Olá, Ginny – Lily deu um passo na direção de Ginny e a abraçou – É muito bom te conhecer. Seu desempenho no jogo foi maravilhoso.

- Muito obrigado, Sra. Potter – Ginny disse.

- Me chame de Lily. Senão o James fica se sentindo mais novo do que eu, e nós não podemos permitir isso – ela piscou um olho para Ginny.

- Claro, Lily – a garota riu.

- Se eu soubesse que esse internato tinha alunas tão bonitas e talentosas, eu mesmo teria vindo ensinar aqui – James falou, pensativo – Mas ao invés disso mandei o Harry, e ele que se deu bem.

Ginny corou.

- James! – Lily deu um tapinha no braço do marido – Pelo amor de Deus!

- O que o senhor quer dizer com "mandar o Harry"? – Ginny perguntou, curiosa.

- Ah, bem, é que o James possui alguns negócios em New York, querida – Lily respondeu no lugar no marido – E ano passado o Harry ia assumir os negócios do pai dele para que James pudesse se aposentar, mas nós achamos que seria uma boa ideia ele passar um ano como professor aqui em Hogwarts, para adquirir responsabilidade e esse tipo de coisa.

- Verdade? – Ginny olhou surpresa para Harry – Você nunca me disse isso. Então você só vai ensinar aqui esse ano?

- Bem, é – Harry respondeu – Quando acabar o ano letivo em junho eu vou me mudar para New York.

- Ah – foi tudo o que Ginny disse. Aquela informação não era exatamente ruim. De repente, lhe ocorreu um motivo para Harry estar rindo quando ela contou que queria ir para a universidade em New York.

Então, como se estivesse lendo seus pensamentos, Lily perguntou:

- Você está no último ano, não é? Já sabe em qual universidade quer estudar?

- Eu me inscrevi para Oxford, Cambridge, Yale, Brown, Harvard, Columbia e Princenton – Ginny contou. Então, um pouco envergonhada, ela acrescentou – Mas eu quero mesmo é ser aceita em Columbia.

- Que fica em New York, certo? – James perguntou.

- Hum, sim – ela respondeu, corando.

Um silêncio meio constrangedor se estabeleceu. Ginny viu que Lily olhava atentamente para ela e depois para Harry. Ele não pareceu perceber, mas estava incomodado com o silêncio, então falou de repente:

- Mas eu tenho certeza de que Ginny vai ser aceita em qualquer universidade em que se inscrever. Ela só tira notas altas, além de ser uma excelente atleta. Se vocês vissem as redações que ela faz...

- Harry – Ginny falou ameaçadoramente, com dentes trincados – Eu já te disse que eu não gosto disso.

Harry revirou os olhos.

- Ela não gosta de ser elogiada por causa de suas notas – ele explicou aos pais – Só admite elogios quando se trata de futebol e aparência. Mais nada.

- Aparência? – Lily perguntou alarmada, mas foi interrompida pelo marido.

- Ginny, o seu sobrenome é Weasley, foi isso que meu filho disse? – ele perguntou, enquanto apertava discretamente a mão da mulher.

- Sim, é.

- Hum, porque esse nome é tão familiar... – ele falou, pensativo.

- Ginny é filha de Arthur Weasley – Harry acabou com a dúvida do pai – _Lord-Lieutenant_ do condado de Hertfordshire.

- Ah, eu sabia que já tinha ouvido o nome dela em algum lugar! – James exclamou – Eu já fui em Hertfordshire. É um lugar lindo. Você mora lá?

- Sim, nós moramos lá – ela confirmou – Mas mudando um pouquinho de assunto, James, eu ouvi dizer que você e Harry estão indo para a Austrália. Surfar.

James deu uma gargalhada.

- Hahaha, o Harry te disse isso? Espero que ele tenha comentado a minha grande habilidade como surfista, também.

Ginny fez biquinho.

- Na verdade, ele me disse que você era um péssimo surfista – ela sussurrou em tom de conspiração.

Antes que Harry pudesse abrir a boca para se defender, uma voz soou fria atrás do grupo.

- Eu aposto que é – disse Severus Snape.

Harry e Ginny se viraram para olhar. James e Lily já estavam de frente para ele. Harry foi rapidamente para o lado do pai, que deu um passo ameaçador na direção do recém-chegado, mas foi segurado pelo filho. Lily lançou um olhar triste para Snape.

- Olá, Severus – ela falou. Snape lhe lançou um olhar rápido de pura mágoa e se voltou para Ginny.

- Vejo que já está sendo apresentada para a família do professor Potter – ele falou sarcasticamente – Não sabia que o relacionamento de vocês estava progredindo tão rápido.

O rosto de Ginny ficou totalmente vermelho de raiva, enquanto o de Lily foi drenado de toda cor.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – James urrou – Como você se atreve a chegar perto da minha família, Ranhoso? Vá embora daqui.

- Pai, calma – Harry sussurrou para o pai, mesmo que seu rosto expressasse tanto ódio quanto o de James.

- Eu moro e ensino nesse colégio, Potter – Snape falou, sem alterar seu tom de voz frio e provocador – Se alguém deve ir embora, esse alguém é você.

- Severus, por favor, nós não queremos brigar – Lily implorou – Só viemos assistir o jogo da equipe do Harry.

- E conhecer sua futura nor... – ele começou, mas Harry o impediu de terminar.

- Professor Snape, eu peço que se retire – ele falou ameaçadoramente – Senão mais tarde eu serei obrigado a fazer uma queixa ao reitor Dumbledore sobre o seu comportamento em relação à minha família, nossos alunos e seus colegas. Não seria a primeira vez que você receberia uma advertência, estou certo?

Snape lhe lançou um olhar de congelar os ossos.

- Poupe-me, moleque – ele falou. Então, lançando um último olhar de mágoa para Lily, ele se virou e foi embora.

Harry imediatamente se dirigiu a Ginny.

- Vamos embora – ele falou protetoramente, vendo que a garota parecia perturbada – Você deve estar morrendo de vontade de ir para seu alojamento descansar e eu tenho um monte de coisas para fazer.

Ginny assentiu e virou-se para James e Lily. Tentou dar o seu melhor sorriso.

- Foi um prazer conhecê-los – ela falou – Muito obrigada por terem vindo assistir meu jogo. Espero encontrá-los novamente.

- Eu tenho certeza de que nós ainda vamos nos encontrar várias vezes – James falou, sorrindo misteriosamente. Lily lhe beliscou e ele parou de sorrir.

- O prazer foi todo nosso, querida – ela abraçou Ginny.

- Tchau, mãe, pai – Harry abraçou o pai e deu um beijo carinhoso na mãe – Não demorem a me visitar novamente.

- Na verdade, eu queria dar uma passada na sua sala mais tarde, filho – Lily falou, um pouco tensa – Algum problema nisso?

- Não, claro que não – Harry falou, mas tinha achado estranho o pedido da mãe.

- Ótimo, então eu e seu pai vamos fazer umas comprinhas em Hogsmeade e daqui a mais ou menos uma hora te encontramos no internato.

Depois disso, Harry e Ginny saíram e foram para o prédio de Hogwarts. Não conversaram muita coisa durante o caminho, pois suas mentes estavam ocupadas revivendo o que tinha acabado de se passar. Subconscientemente, tomaram o cuidado de andar mais distantes um do outro do que normalmente andavam. Ginny não esperava a hora de correr para Hermione e contar para a amiga o que tinha acontecido. Tudo o que queria era deitar no colo da amiga e ouvir palavras de conforto, e quem sabe Mione a ajudasse a entender tudo que se passava pela sua mente.

- Tchau – ela murmurou para Harry quando os dois chegaram em frente à porta do alojamento de Gryffindor.

- Tchau – ele falou de volta. Queria abraçá-la, confortá-la, pois ela parecia tão frágil e perturbada. Mas não podia fazer isso.

Uma batida soou e Harry ergueu a cabeça. Tinha estado sentado à escrivaninha com a cara enfiada no notebook desde que tinha deixado Ginny em seu alojamento.

- Entre – ele falou.

Seus pais entraram e ele rodou na cadeira para ficar de frente para eles. Sua mãe estava na frente, levando James pela mão. Os dois se sentaram na cama de Harry.

- Nós precisamos conversar, filho – ela falou.

- Sobre o quê? – ele perguntou, tentando parecer desinteressado.

- Você sabe sobre o quê – Lily falou, a voz cheia de tristeza – Sobre a Ginny.

- Não vejo nada que possa ser conversado sobre esse assunto.

- Harry, existe um milhão de coisas que podem ser ditas sobre esse assunto! – Lily exclamou – Desde quando o jogo começou, eu percebi que havia alguma coisa estranha acontecendo. Você a abraçou antes do jogo, depois não saiu de perto dela quando ela estava passando mal no intervalo...

- Eu sou o treinador dela – Harry retrucou, se recusando a mostrar que as palavras da mãe o estavam atingindo – Agi como qualquer treinador agiria quando se trata de sua melhor atleta.

- Quando o jogo acabou – Lily continuou, como se não tivesse ouvido o filho – Você foi correndo na direção dela e ela praticamente pulou em cima de você.

- Nós estávamos nos abraçando – Harry rebateu – Há algo de errado em um abraço para comemorar a vitória? E você por acaso nunca abraçou um professor, durante toda a sua vida?

- Aquele tipo de abraço não é normal para um professor e uma aluna – Lily fechou os olhos, como se falar aquilo lhe causasse dor - Vocês se abraçaram como se... como se...

- Como se o que, mãe? – Harry se levantou, com raiva – Porque não vai direto ao ponto?

- Não fale assim com a sua mãe... – James começou, se levantando também, mas foi interrompido por Lily.

- Como se fossem namorados! – ela falou em voz alta, e se levantou para ficar na altura do filho e do marido – Como se estivessem _apaixonados_.

Harry olhou horrorizado para a mãe.

- Isso não é verdade – ele falou na defensiva – Pelo amor de Deus, mãe, como você pode pensar uma coisa dessas? Que absurdo...

- Não é absurdo – ela disse – Até seu pai percebeu, Harry. Até o Severus! Meu Deus, o Severus... Ele praticamente anunciou em voz alta que desconfiava de vocês dois!

- Você sabe que ele me odeia. Ele diria qualquer coisa para me prejudicar, e você sabe disso. Não pode acreditar em tudo o que ele diz. E você – ele acrescentou, virando-se para o pai – Até você, pai? Eu pensei que você confiasse em mim...

- Eu confio, Harry! – James exclamou – Eu confio e acredito em você mais do que eu confio e acredito em mim mesmo. Você é meu único filho, o orgulho da minha vida. Mas...

- Mas?

James baixou os olhos.

- Eu não acho que alguma coisa já tenha acontecido entre vocês dois – ele falou – Mas eu acho que é só uma questão de tempo até que aconteça.

- Ah, por favor! – Harry exclamou, indignado. Mas, por dentro, cada palavra que seus pais lhe disseram estavam lhe machucando como se fossem facas em seu estômago, pois todas elas eram verdadeiras – Vocês sabem que eu nunca faria algo assim. Vocês me conhecem! Eu sempre fui responsável, nunca fiquei de castigo, sempre fui a pessoa mais correta que pude...

- Sim, você foi – Lily disse – E eu sei que é por isso que nada aconteceu ainda. Mas você é filho de seu pai, Harry. Você já quebrou algumas regras. E você sempre gostou de mulheres, nunca houve um período da sua vida desde que você completou 14 anos que você não estava namorando alguém.

- Isso não quer dizer...

- E acima de tudo, você sempre foi romântico – Lily olhou para ele com os olhos brilhando de lágrimas – Sempre acreditou no amor. Não vai demorar muito para que você desista de ser responsável e se entregue de vez no que está acontecendo entre você e a Ginny.

- Eu não...

- Ela é uma garota maravilhosa – James interrompeu – Em outras circunstâncias, eu adoraria tê-la como nora. Mas eu te mandei para cá para que você aprendesse a ter mais responsabilidade, e se envolver com uma aluna não é nada responsável.

- Chega! – Harry gritou. Estava tonto – Escutem aqui – ele encarou os pais – Talvez eu tenha me aproximado mais de Ginny do que dos outros alunos. Talvez eu sinta uma grande afeição por ela. Mas eu nunca deixaria que nada além de abraços acontecessem entre nós.

- Harry – Lily balançou a cabeça – Todos nós sabemos que isso não é verdade.

- Claro que é verdade...

- Não, não é – ela o interrompeu – Mas eu já disse tudo o que eu tinha que dizer. O meu conselho é que você volte para casa e acabe logo com essa história antes que vocês dois se prejudiquem. Pode assumir a empresa do seu pai em New York, mesmo que essa experiência não tenha dado muito certo. Mas você é adulto e sabe o que deve e o que não deve fazer.

- Só me prometa que vai pensar, filho – James implorou – Não importa qual seja a sua decisão, nós somos os seus pais e vamos te apoiar. Mas pense bem e tome a decisão certa, ok?

Harry ficou calado. Não se moveu enquanto seu pai lhe deu um abraço e sua mãe lhe deu um beijo. Só quando ouviu a porta fechar atrás dos dois, foi que ele recuperou os movimentos. Caiu na cama com um gemido, a mão comprimindo a cabeça dolorida. Não tinha ideia do que deveria fazer, mas sabia que não poderia deixar Hogwarts. Decidiu que permaneceria no internato até o fim do semestre e pensaria melhor nas férias. Afinal, só faltava uma semana para as aulas acabarem. O que poderia acontecer em uma semana?

- Bom dia, turma – Harry disse sorrindo, quando entrou na sala de aula. Era sexta-feira, o último dia antes das férias. Estava extremamente satisfeito consigo mesmo, pois até agora nada demais tinha acontecido. Só mais um dia e ele poderia ir para casa, pensar melhor nas coisas. Não estava exatamente ansioso para deixar o tão querido internato, muito menos deixar Ginny. Mas sabia que era exatamente por isso que ele precisava de um tempo.

- Como o semestre está acabando, eu vou passar uma pequena redação para vocês fazerem – ele começou. A turma deu um gemido coletivo. Ginny, sentada na primeira cadeira, como sempre, foi quem conduziu o lamento. Harry riu – Ah, vamos lá, vai ser divertido. E vocês vão ter as férias inteiras para escrever, embora vocês estejam perfeitamente livres para me entregar até amanhã, se acabarem a tempo.

- Professor, são as _férias_ – Dean Thomas exclamou – Como podemos ter férias de verdade se os professores ficam passando dever de casa?

- Mas o dever de casa que eu vou passar para vocês não é tão difícil assim – Harry continuou, bem-humorado – É só uma redação sobre o semestre que se passou. Sabe, o que vocês aprenderam, coisas legais que aconteceram com vocês, novas amizades... Podem falar sobre qualquer coisa que tenha acontecido durante esse semestre, e de qualquer jeito. Uma coisa bem informal, só para guardar de lembrança. E eu prometo que não serei muito rígido na correção.

A turma ficou murmurando um pouco mais conformada enquanto tiravam os cadernos das bolsas e começavam a escrever. Harry sentou à sua escrivaninha e esperou o horário passar tranquilamente. Não se preocupou em brigar com os alunos que não estavam trabalhando na redação. Afinal, era o último dia de aula. Eles mereciam um descanso.

Ginny não escreveu nada, mas passou todo o tempo da aula encarando o papel em branco à sua frente. Uma ideia tinha lhe ocorrido, mas ela não tinha coragem de começar a escrever. Pensou, pensou e re-pensou, mas não decidiu se faria ou não. Era arriscado demais, ousado demais, e poderia pôr tudo a perder, mas ela precisava fazer aquilo. Desde o encontro com os pais de Harry no domingo, ela não conseguia tirar o professor da cabeça. Amava-o tanto que chegava a doer, e sabia que aquilo só iria passar quando ela se abrisse com ele. Mas qual seria a reação dele se ela entregasse uma declaração de amor para ele ao invés da redação que ele esperava? O que iria acontecer?

Os minutos se passaram e Ginny continuou encarando o caderno. Finalmente, o sinal que indicava o fim da aula soou e ela se levantou junto com os amigos. Era a última aula do dia, e todos riram e gritaram, comemorando, incluindo Harry. Quando começou a sair atrás dos colegas, Ginny sentiu seu braço ser puxado e virou-se para dar de cara com o professor.

- Oi – ela deu um daqueles sorrisos que faziam o coração de Harry parar.

- Ia sair sem se despedir de mim? – ele sorriu de volta.

- Claro que não – ela revirou os olhos – Eu não me despedi agora porque pretendo entregar a redação amanhã, então amanhã eu me despeço de você.

O queixo de Harry caiu.

- Hermione? É você? – ele perguntou para Ginny, como se estivesse tentando falar com algo no interior dela.

Ginny riu.

- Eu não engoli a Hermione, ok? É uma redação especial – ela disse – Para você ter alguma coisa para te lembrar da sua aluna predileta enquanto é comido por tubarões na Austrália.

Harry revirou os olhos e gargalhou.

- Tudo bem, então. De que horas você vem me entregar a redação?

- Acho que lá pras quatro e meia. Quando estiver indo embora eu passo aqui para me despedir e para te entregar a sua lembrancinha – ela sorriu.

- Estou curioso – ele piscou um olho para ela – Até amanhã.

- Até – Ginny acenou para ele e foi correndo para o quarto.

Chegando lá, estava ofegante. Rapidamente tomou banho e se sentou à escrivaninha. Decidindo que iria seguir com o plano, começou a escrever ansiosamente, antes que perdesse a coragem. Hermione entrou no quarto e a chamou para jantar, mas ela disse que não estava com fome. Estava concentrada demais na carta. Deve ter levado umas três horas para acabar. Quando finalmente se deu por satisfeita, havia uma poça de papéis amassados e sujeira de borracha ao seu redor.

- Que bagunça – Hermione reclamou de sua cama.

- Acabei! – Ginny exclamou. Com as mãos tremendo, ela guardou folha única dentro da gaveta.

- Todo esse tempo para escrever apenas uma página? – Hermione exclamou – O que é isso, afinal?

- Não enche, Hermione. Amanhã eu te conto. Agora eu vou dormir. Boa noite.

Na tarde do dia seguinte, havia uma grande confusão por todo o colégio. Alunos corriam de um lado para o outro, arrumando malas, se despedindo dos amigos e gritando com seus motoristas nos celulares. Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Fred e George se encontravam na Gryffindor feminina. As duas garotas corriam por todo lado, desde a sala de estar, passando pelo próprio quarto e indo parar no quarto das amigas.

- Vocês por acaso praticam algum tipo de comunismo, onde tudo é de todos? – Ron exclamou, depois que Ginny anunciou que tinha que ir ao quarto de Katie pegar uma saia que estava com a amiga. Fred, George e Ron já estavam com as malas prontas há muito tempo.

- Achei! – Hermione exclamou, ofegante, adentrando a sala de estar com um par de botas na mão – Estava debaixo da cama da Angelina.

- Está pronta, então? – Ron perguntou – Você disse que só faltava isso.

- Sim, estou – ela se jogou no sofá, tirando o cabelo suado do rosto.

- Então agora só falta a Ginny – George disse.

- Não falta mais – a ruiva entrou na sala de estar, uma saia Diane Von Furstenberg por cima do ombro como se fosse uma toalha. Mas antes que chegasse perto dos irmãos, ela parou de chofre – Ai, meu Deus, eu esqueci totalmente!

- Do que? – exclamaram os três irmãos juntos.

- Eu preciso entregar a redação ao professor Potter! – ela disse e saiu correndo para buscar a redação. Menos de um minuto depois, ela voltou para a sala de estar com uma folha na mão – Vão indo para o Hall esperar o Kurt. Daqui a meia hora eu chego lá.

E antes que algum deles pudesse protestar, ela passou pela porta e adentrou os corredores do internato em direção à sala de Harry. Suas mãos estavam extremamente suadas por causa do nervosismo. Chegando em frente à porta da sala, ela parou e respirou fundo para se acalmar. Enxugou as mãos na saia plissada preta Dior e bateu na porta.

- Entre – ela ouviu Harry dizer, e então abriu a porta. Ele estava sentado na cadeira de sua mesa. Ginny não gostou daquele enorme pedaço inútil de madeira separando-os.

Ela se aproximou, e Harry sorriu para ela. Estava linda como sempre, mas parecia um pouco nervosa. Ele deduziu que era o estresse da volta para casa.

- Trouxe a minha redação? – ele perguntou, esticando a mão. Ginny parou em frente à mesa dele e esticou o braço para lhe entregar a folha de papel, mas no último minuto puxou o braço de volta.

- Ela é bem curta – ela falou – Eu gostaria que você lesse agora.

- Bem, eu não posso te dar uma nota assim tão rápido, eu preciso ler e reler e avaliar tudo bem direitinho...

- Eu não quero a nota – ela o interrompeu – Eu só quero que você leia.

Harry a encarou, curioso.

- Está bem – ele disse, por fim.

Com a mão tremendo, Ginny entregou a folha para ele. Harry se recostou na cadeira e começou a ler.

"_Tudo começou quando eu percebi que poderia conseguir tudo o que eu quisesse, só bastava tentar. Desde esse dia, quando eu tinha um objetivo, eu me focalizava nele e fazia de tudo para alcançá-lo. Foi assim que conquistei os meus pais, os meus irmãos, a minha melhor amiga, meus namorados e dominei a minha escola. Eu queria uma coisa e corria atrás dela._

_Então o ano começou e eu me vi atraída por um novo objeto de desejo. Uma pessoa. Um homem. Como era de se esperar, eu defini meu objetivo e fui direto ao ponto. Entretanto, esse foi o primeiro homem que resistiu a mim. Não sei qual foi o motivo inicial dele, mas eu senti que o assustei._

_Apesar de tê-lo assustado, acho que eu também estava assustada. Eu não estava preparada para me relacionar com uma pessoa mais velha, já que eu estava acostumada com garotos que me idolatravam e que eu poderia controlar facilmente. Assim, rejeitada e assustada, eu acabei desistindo pela primeira vez na minha vida._

_Para a minha grande surpresa, nós ficamos amigos. E à medida que nós fomos nos conhecendo, eu percebi que aquele desejo físico do início foi se transformando numa coisa maior e mais intensa. Meu coração batia mais rápido sempre que eu o via. Meu corpo queimava ao seu toque. Eu me apaixonei._

_Eu me apaixonei tanto que doía. Ainda dói. E o que mais dói é que ele é proibido. No início, acho que isso foi uma das coisas que me atraiu. Mas agora é a principal coisa que me afasta dele. Porque ele é um professor._

_Não sei o que ele sente por mim, mas a dor é tanta que eu estou disposta a arriscar qualquer coisa para ficar com ele. É por isso que eu estou te escrevendo essa carta, Harry. Porque eu amo você._

_Ginny."_

Ginny observou com o coração na boca enquanto a expressão de Harry mudava na medida em que ele lia sua carta. Ela estava prestes a gritar de ansiedade. Quando ele finalmente acabou, ele levantou a cabeça e olhou para ela, mas não disse nada. Apenas a encarou.

Harry não sabia o que pensar. Leu a carta de Ginny, vendo seus próprios sentimentos descritos nas palavras dela. Tudo o que ela sentia era o que ele sentia. Entretanto, ele não sabia o que fazer. Estava apavorado. Seus olhos encontraram os de Ginny. Ela viu claramente o medo estampado nas íris verdes.

- Não tenha medo – ela murmurou, finalmente quebrando o silêncio. Se inclinou por cima da mesa para acariciar o rosto de Harry. Ele fechou os olhos, mas não fez nenhum outro movimento.

Ginny olhou as feições perfeitas de Harry enquanto acariciava seu rosto com o polegar. Devagar, ela levou os lábios à testa dele. Ele continuou paralisado. Então ela desceu os lábios até seus olhos fechados. Deu um beijo em cada pálpebra. Sentiu os olhos esmeralda tremerem sob seus lábios. Ele continuava sentado rigidamente, as mãos apertando os braços da cadeira a ponto de deixar brancos os nós de seus dedos.

O coração dele começou a martelar de expectativa quando Ginny beijou sua bochecha direita. Ele sabia que o momento estava se aproximando, mas ainda assim não conseguia se mover. Então ela afastou os lábios de sua pele, e alguns momentos depois ele sentiu seu hálito doce pinicando seu rosto. Ela colocou a outra mão no outro lado de seu rosto. O coração dos dois estava quase saindo pela boca. Então, finalmente, aconteceu.

Seus lábios se tocaram, e foi como se não existisse mais nada no mundo além dos dois. Harry tinha desejado aquilo por tanto tempo! Sentir aqueles lábios cheios e macios de encontro aos seus. E finalmente estava acontecendo.

Ginny começou a movimentar os lábios lentamente. Harry não resistiu. Acompanhou seus movimentos cautelosamente, mas ainda assim acompanhou. Mesmo estando tenso e rígido na cadeira, o beijo de Harry era tão bom e causava a Ginny uma sensação de proteção, como se nada pudesse dar errado, pois ele era um homem adulto e sabia perfeitamente bem o que estava fazendo. Não havia aquelas mãos hesitantes e trêmulas. Aqueles movimentos desengonçados. Seus lábios eram macios, firmes e massageavam os dela como se fossem profissionais.

Enquanto beijava Ginny, Harry ouvia as palavras de sua mãe ecoarem em sua mente. "_Não vai demorar muito para que você desista de ser responsável e se entregue de vez no que está acontecendo entre você e a Ginny."._ Harry percebeu que a mãe tinha razão. Ele não poderia resistir àquilo. Era o que acabaria acontecendo de um jeito ou de outro.

Com esse pensamento, ele finalmente desistiu de ser responsável. Rapidamente passou a mão atrás da nuca de Ginny e enfiou os dedos em seus cabelos perfumados. Puxou-a para mais perto de si e girou a cabeça, abrindo os lábios. Antes que Ginny pudesse perceber o que estava acontecendo, a língua de Harry penetrou a sua boca avidamente. Ela puxou os cabelos dele para não cair. Aquele era o melhor beijo de toda a sua vida.

Assim que se recuperou do choque, ela penetrou a boca de Harry com a própria língua. Suas línguas se encontraram e os dois gemeram. Harry massageou sensualmente toda a boca de Ginny, explorando cada ponto daquele lugar maravilhoso. Ele tinha sonhado tanto em fazer aquilo.

Mas logo apenas beijá-la não era o suficiente. Ele precisava senti-la junto a si, sem aquela mesa idiota no meio dos dois. Ele se levantou, sem nunca separar os lábios dos dela. Suas mãos desceram pelos braços macios de Ginny até a cintura dela. Seus dedos a puxaram para mais perto de si, mas o quadril dela se chocou contra a mesa. Desejando o mesmo que Harry, ela ergueu um joelho para cima da mesa e apoiou as mãos no ombro dele para içar a outra perna. Logo ela estava de joelhos em cima da mesa, e aproveitou a diferença de altura entre os dois para aprofundar ainda mais o beijo. Ele passou os braços ao redor da cintura dela e a puxou para si, finalmente colando seus corpos. A força foi tanta que o impacto doeu, mas foi uma dor boa. Suas línguas continuaram a realizar uma dança sensual, fazendo os dois enlouquecerem. As mãos experientes de Harry apertavam as laterais de sua cintura, puxando o quadril dela para a frente. Ginny dobrou o tronco ligeiramente, para que pudesse desabotoar a blusa, e enquanto ela abria o primeiro botão, os lábios de Harry desceram até seu colo e acompanharam seus dedos, beijando cada pedaço de pele que ela descobria. Ao mesmo tempo, suas mãos começaram a descer lentamente da cintura até suas pernas, pela frente da saia. Quando ele estava passando por cima de seu bolso, o celular dela vibrou e começou a tocar.

Os dois levaram um susto tão grande que quase caíram. A mão de Harry voou para longe da perna de Ginny e ela rapidamente estendeu a mão para pegar o celular. Harry se afastou dela.

- Alô? – Ginny falou, a voz rouca, trêmula e ofegante.

- Onde diabos você está? – a voz de Ron gritou do outro lado da linha. Harry pôde ouvir ligeiramente, mas não estava prestando atenção. Seus olhos encaravam os cabelos bagunçados de Ginny, seus lábios inchados e vermelhos e principalmente a pequena faixa do sutiã preto e rosa de renda que aparecia pelos três botões abertos. A região estava vermelha por causa dos beijos de Harry.

- E-eu estou... – Ginny olhou rapidamente para Harry. Não conseguia encontrar a própria voz.

- Não me interessa – Ron a cortou – O Kurt chegou há mais de quarenta minutos. Venha logo para o Hall, senão nós vamos te deixar aqui!

Então ele desligou. Ginny encarou o celular, tonta. Não sabia o que fazer ou o que falar. Desceu da mesa e começou a fechar a blusa. Enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos, ela encarou Harry.

- Eu tenho que ir – ela disse. Ele não respondeu. Estava olhando para ela com os olhos arregalados – Tchau, Harry.

Ele continuou sem responder. Controlando a vontade de chorar, gritar e bater, ela saiu rapidamente da sala, deixando Harry para trás, horrorizado com o que tinha quase feito.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

N/A: e aí, gente? Gostaram? Finalmente, né? Kkkkkk eu já tava agoniada com os pedidos de vcs pra que o beijo deles acontecesse logo... mas aí está. Espero que estejam um pouquinho mais satisfeitos agora =)

Eu sei que muitos de vocês estavam esperando grandes acontecimentos para o baile, mas esse nunca foi o meu plano inicial. Afinal, Harry pode estar um pouco mais liberal, mas a relação deles ainda continua delicada demais para que ele pudesse fazer alguma loucura com Ginny no meio da escola inteira... O primeiro beijo deles aconteceu exatamente no momento que eu planejei desde o começo. Mas não se preocupem, ainda vai haver muitas loucuras desses dois...

A notícia que eu tenho para dar não é muito boa, principalmente para quem gosta de HG. O negócio é: prox cap eles vão entrar de férias, e quase não vai ter cenas HG nos próximos dois ou três caps (vai ser só R/Hr). Vou tentar postar dois ou até três prox vez, pra vcs não terem que esperar tanto... Mas eu prometo que depois dessa "maratona" Ron/Hermione, o foco principal vai ser só o relacionamento de Harry e Ginny, e o outro shipper vai aparecer menos do que vem aparecendo agora. Espero que voces não fiquem com raiva =/

Outra coisa que queria avisar é que eu não vou poder postar os próximos caps no próximo domingo. Vou estar muito, muito ocupada nos próximos dias, então não posso me comprometer a fazer algo e depois não ter tempo de realizar. Mas prometo que não vai demorar muito! Vocês sabem que eu nunca demoro, né? E além do mais, próximo poste vai ser capítulo duplo ou triplo, então compensa!

_**Dessa Potter:**__ Pois é, eu vivo tendo sonhos com meus professores kkkkkkkkk Que bom que você está gostando da fic! Continue comentando pra eu saber se você está gostando ou não, ok? Beijoos._

_**Helena Malfoy: **__ah, eu to no ensino médio, tenho 15 anos =) Gente, que horror, quer dizer então que na faculdade só tem professor véi feio? Eca. Kkkkkkkkkk Ah, o Jake Gyllenhaal é um gato mesmo, hehehe. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap! Um beijãaaao!_

_**Bianca Evans:**__ tem que parar na melhor parte para que as pessoas continuem a ler! Kkkkkkkkkkkkk Já assistiu True Blood? É realmente frustrante, eles sempre acabam o episódio na parte mais tensa, argh. Pois é, o Ron e a Hermione tem uma complicaçãozinha vindo por aí... Bem, obrigada pelo elogio! Beijossss._

_**Karol:**__ oun, eu amo escrever as parte HG! Acho eles dois muito bonitinhos mesmo, hehe. Espero que continue gostando da história, e comente para dizer se gostou desse cap! Um beijo!_

_**WhatDaVitamins:**__ hahaha, my teacher is the perfect man! Too bad he has a girlfriend =( But he's really cute and nice, and very close to his students (I guess you've already noticed that, hahaha). Glad that you liked the chapter! Kisses!_

_**Val Miqui:**__ aai, eu tbm amo o Harry da minha fic! Kkkk não é pq sou eu quem escrevo, mas... Pense num cara que me faz enlouquecer, esse Harry... Ah, muito obrigada pelos elogios, que bom que minha fic te agradou, hehe. Beijooooos._

_**B. Teller:**__ caramba, muito obrigada mesmo! Acho que o melhor elogio que uma escritora pode receber é dizer que a história dela é a melhor que a pessoa já leu. Fiquei muito feliz mesmo ao ler isso =) Obrigada! Beijooooos_

_**Juliana: **__não, não, o Harry não mudou de personalidade... Esse Harry que começou a aparecer agora é o verdadeiro Harry, antes ele estava tentando ser responsável e não se aproximar de Ginny, mas agora já é tarde demais, entende? Ele já está totalmente encantado por ela, e não consegue ser o mesmo cara centrado e responsável de antes. Acho que é por isso que ele está tão bobo kkkkk Pois é, a Ginny é é demais né? Adoro ela, ahahah. Espero que tenho gostado desse cap! Beijoooos_

Genteee, próximo cap. tem nc... muahahaha.

Beijooooooos e comentem!


	10. Chapter 10

_Professor Potter – Capítulo 10_

Pela décima vez, Hermione lançou um olhar para Ginny. Ela continuava do mesmo jeito: embolada na manta vermelha preferida, olhando friamente o pôr-do-sol pela janela do avião. Tinha estado assim desde que tinham embarcado no avião particular da família Weasley, uma hora atrás. Hermione tinha decidido que a deixaria em paz, mas não era fácil. Ela queria saber o que tinha acontecido.

Ron, Fred e George roncavam alto nos assentos da frente. Ginny estava sentada perto do banheiro. Hermione se encontrava angustiada, no meio do avião. Olhou para o relógio. Ainda faltava outra hora de vôo. Ela não conseguia mais agüentar aquilo. Se levantou e foi decidida até onde a amiga estava sentada, e se jogou na poltrona ao lado dela. Ginny não pareceu ter notado nada, apenas continuou olhando as nuvens.

- Ginny? – Hermione chamou, hesitante.

A ruiva se sobressaltou.

- Sim? – ela respondeu, assustada. Parecia ter saído de um transe.

- O que aconteceu? – a morena perguntou cautelosamente – Porque você está agindo assim desde que voltou da sala do professor Potter?

A ruiva fechou os olhos ao ouvir aquele nome e respirou fundo para controlar as emoções. Então abriu os olhos e mirou Hermione.

- Eu disse para ele que o amava – ela falou, a voz falhando.

Hermione arregalou os olhos e passou quase um minuto olhando surpresa para a amiga.

- Como é que é? – foi tudo o que ela finalmente conseguiu dizer.

- Eu escrevi uma carta para ele – Ginny continuou – E então nós nos beijamos.

- VOCÊ BEIJOU O PROF... – Hermione começou a gritar, mas Ginny lhe lançou um olhar que claramente dizia "cale a boca!". As duas olharam para as cabeças ruivas dos irmãos Weasley, mas nenhum deles parecia ter acordado.

- Você beijou o professor Potter? – Hermione continuou, sussurrando.

- Foi.

Ninguém disse mais nada durante algum tempo. Hermione estava surpresa demais para pensar em qualquer coisa para dizer. Sabia que aquilo teria um milhão de conseqüências, mas não conseguia pensar direito em nenhuma.

- E como foi? – Hermione perguntou, finalmente.

Ginny fechou os olhos e sorriu, como se estivesse sonhando.

- Foi _ótimo_ – ela respondeu, mas não acrescentou mais nada.

- E porque você passou todo esse tempo como se estivesse em depressão, se a coisa que você mais queria finalmente aconteceu? – Hermione finalmente verbalizou a dúvida que estava martelando em sua cabeça.

A expressão de Ginny rapidamente mudou, seus olhos refletindo muita preocupação.

- Porque eu estou confusa – a voz dela falhou – Eu não sei o que vai acontecer. Tive que ir embora porque o Ron me ligou, e quando eu estava saindo da sala ele não disse nada. Só ficou me encarando.

- Você acha que ele se arrependeu?

- Eu não sei! – ela exclamou, frustrada – Esse é o problema. Eu não sei o que ele está pensando, e agora eu só vou poder descobrir daqui a dois meses. Até lá, ele nem vai se lembrar do que aconteceu.

- Bem, disso eu duvido – Hermione deu uma risada fraca, mas não foi seguida pela amiga. Vendo que Ginny estava realmente triste, ela chegou mais perto da amiga e a abraçou – Não se preocupe. Vai dar tudo certo.

Não havia mais nada que ela pudesse dizer, pois afinal, ela não _sabia_ o que ia acontecer. Só podia rezar para que a amiga não saísse magoada daquela história.

A limusine que Arthur Weasley tinha providenciado para buscar seus filhos parou em frente à linda mansão da família. Hermione sorriu. Ela adorava a casa de Ginny. Na primeira vez que tinha ido lá, ela comentou com a amiga que a casa dela parecia uma mansão do século XIX. Nunca tinha se esquecido da resposta de Ginny:

- Isso é porque ela _é_ uma mansão do século XIX.

Todos saíram da limusine e esperaram enquanto o motorista tirava as milhares de malas que estavam dentro do carro. Ginny respirou fundo, sentindo o ar puro invadir seus pulmões. Sua casa ficava no meio de um vasto terreno, constituído principalmente de bosques e riachos. Parecia um paraíso para relaxar, e ela adorava aquele lugar, principalmente porque só tinha que morar ali quatro meses ao ano. Tinha certeza de que, se fosse passar um ano inteiro num castelo no meio de um bosque, iria enlouquecer no meio de tanta natureza. Era por isso que estudava em um internato – que não se localizava exatamente em uma cidade grande, mas pelo menos havia pessoas e um McDonald's –, e era por isso também que sempre visitava a casa de Hermione em Londres pelo menos uma vez ao ano. Todo mundo precisa de um pouco de gás carbônico uma vez ou outra, afinal.

- Tudo pronto, senhores – disse o motorista. Ele entrou de volta na limusine e foi embora antes que qualquer um dos adolescentes pedissem para que ele os ajudasse a carregar as malas até a casa.

Ginny olhou a grande extensão de grama verde que teriam de percorrer com as malas. Não estava com nenhuma vontade de fazer aquilo, então já ia tirar o celular do bolso para ligar para a mãe, quando esta apareceu na porta de entrada da mansão. Ela veio correndo até eles, e logo depois surgiram atrás dela vários empregados. Assim que chegou perto dos filhos, ela pulou no pescoço de cada um deles.

- Ah, que saudades de vocês! – ela dizia – Como foi a viagem? Como foi o semestre? Hermione, você está mais bonita do que nunca! Como vão os seus pais? Rony, deixe que o Albert carregue as malas de vocês...

Depois de beijar e abraçar todos, Molly começou a liderar o caminho para a porta de entrada da casa. Albert, o mordomo, e mais três empregados vinham atrás da família, carregando as malas com muito esforço. Eles subiram os degraus até a imponente porta de madeira e entraram em um hall luxuriante.

- Hermione, você sabe qual é o seu quarto, querida – Molly continuou tagarelando – Mas eu presumo que você vá querer dormir no mesmo quarto que a Ginny, como sempre... Então, todos vocês podem ir logo tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. Arthur e os irmãos de vocês chegam daqui a uma hora para o jantar. Estejam prontos até lá, sim?

Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Fred e George foram para seus respectivos quartos para tomar banho e trocar de roupa, assim como Molly tinha ordenado. Hermione tinha um quarto só para ela na mansão, mas quase nunca o usava, pois gostava de dormir no mesmo quarto que a melhor amiga. Uma hora mais tarde, às sete horas da noite, todos se encaminharam para a sala de jantar. Arthur, Bill, Charles e Percy já estavam lá, esperando para dar boas-vindas aos recém-chegados.

As reuniões de família dos Weasley eram sempre singulares: havia tantos filhos, tanto espaço, tanto dinheiro e tanta comida que era impossível não se divertir. Até Ginny, que ainda não tinha esquecido seu beijo com Harry, conseguiu tirar aquela história da cabeça por algum tempo e brincou com seus irmãos mais velhos. Hermione, também, não deixou de se divertir. Afinal, ela já era considerada parte da família, e tinha muito orgulho disso. Era uma grande diferença entre a sua pequena família de três pessoas e a enorme família com nove que era a família Weasley. E os irmãos mais velhos de Ginny eram todos bonitos, educados e divertidos. Quem não gostaria de fazer parte de uma família assim? Ela estava com raiva de um dos irmãos, mas isso não a impedia de interagir com o resto.

Depois de se cumprimentarem, abraçarem e beijarem, o grande grupo de pessoas se locomoveu até a sala de jantar. Uma grande ceia de boas-vindas para os filhos mais novos estava esperando por todos. Houve uma grande confusão de conversas e arrastar de cadeiras enquanto todos se sentavam.

- Estudando muito como sempre, Hermione? – Charles perguntou, com um sorriso de escárnio do rosto.

- Claro que sim, essa nerd – Fred respondeu quando Hermione estava abrindo a boca – No dia em que Hermione parar de estudar, eu e George começamos.

- Ou seja, isso nunca vai acontecer – George completou.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Hermione, mas porque esse exagero? – Bill revirou os olhos – Eu sempre te disse que você tem que se divertir mais.

Antes que ela pudesse responder, foi interrompida novamente.

- Ela está mais do que certa – disse Percy – Você pode se divertir depois, quando estiver formada e com o seu emprego. Até lá, não há tempo para se divertir.

- Eu não concordo – disse o Sr. Weasley, calmo como sempre – Acho que deve haver equilíbrio. Claro que estudar é mais importante, mas algumas horas de diversão não podem fazer mal...

- Bem, você pode até ter razão, pai – interrompeu Fred – Mas eu acho que gastar essas horas de diversão com o Roniquinho, como a Hermione anda fazendo, é um grande desperdício...

Até aquele momento, todos já tinham falado, menos Hermione. Mas aquela última frase fez com que ela finalmente erguesse a voz para conseguir se pronunciar no meio de tanta gente que não lhe dava oportunidade de responder por si mesma.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – ela exclamou com uma voz que nem parecia a dela. Encarou o rosto sorridente de Fred.

- Não fique ofendida, Mione – ele riu da expressão de ódio de Hermione – Estamos em família.

- Pois é – George completou – E não é como se todo mundo não soubesse que você e o Ron andam...

- George – Ron interrompeu o irmão, o rosto completamente vermelho de raiva – O que você pensa que está fazendo?

Ele lançou para o irmão um olhar que claramente dizia "cale a boca, seu idiota, você já falou mais do que devia", mas o irmão o ignorou. Estava prestes a abrir a boca para falar, quando a Sra. Weasley o interrompeu.

- Eu não estou entendendo – ela falou, com uma expressão confusa – O Ron e a Hermione estão namorando? Mas eu pensei que o Ron estivesse namorando com a Lavender...

- Eu estou – Ron falou rapidamente. A pressa que ele teve em confirmar seu namoro com Lavender fez o estômago de Hermione revirar – Eu estou namorando com a Lavender. Fred e George são uns idiotas, eles só estão brincando, não se preocupe...

A expressão de Molly se suavizou, assim como a do Sr. Weasley. Ele tinha sido mais discreto do que a esposa, mas também tinha ficado tenso quando aquele assunto começou.

- Ah – a Sra. Weasley disse, bem mais calma, mas ainda parecia um pouco perturbada – Bem. Que bom que está tudo bem entre você e a Lavender, então. Ela é uma ótima garota. Vocês são amigas delas, não é, meninas?

- Aham, claro – Ginny respondeu sarcasticamente, mas sua mãe não pareceu notar o tom de sua voz.

- Bem, não muito... – Hermione começou, hesitante.

- Ah, Hermione, mas com certeza você já percebeu que ela é uma menina maravilhosa – Molly a interrompeu alegremente – Ela é filha de um amigo de Arthur, sabe. Também é envolvido com política, essas coisas... Na verdade, foi ele quem deu a Arthur o cargo de _Lord-Lieutenant_...

- Molly – Arthur interrompeu a esposa, tenso – Porque não falamos sobre outra coisa? Tenho certeza de que os garotos não querem discutir política...

- Não seja bobo, querido – Molly lançou um olhar significante para o marido, e então voltou a falar com Hermione – Hermione é uma garota muito inteligente, tenho certeza de que gosta desse tipo de assunto. E nós nem estamos discutindo política, só estamos comentando o seu trabalho. Não é, querida?

- Hã, claro – Hermione respondeu, olhando de um para o outro para tentar entender o que estava se passando entre eles. Ela sentia que havia alguma coisa estranha.

- Ainda bem que o seu namoro com a Lavender está indo bem, Rony – Molly continuou – Vocês são um lindo casal, e tenho quase certeza de que vão se casar. Seria uma pena se vocês terminassem. E o pai da Lavender ficaria tão triste...

Ela falou aquilo casualmente demais. Hermione imediatamente percebeu o que havia de errado naquela história. Olhou para Ron, mas ele estava evitando o olhar de todo mundo, principalmente o dela. Hermione sentiu uma grande culpa invadi-la.

- Tenho certeza de que o pai de Lavender entenderia se eles acabassem – ela falou corajosamente – Ele não iria querer que a filha continuasse em uma relação que não está dando certo. Não é o caso, é claro, mas talvez esperar que eles se casem seja um pouco demais, não?

Àquelas palavras seguiu-se silêncio. Hermione e Molly se encararam. A morena sabia que tudo aquilo era uma espécie de aviso que Molly estava lhe mandando, e por mais que ela tivesse um grande afeto pela Sra. Weasley em geral, naquele momento ela não estava simpatizando muito com a senhora.

- Sim – a Sra. Weasley finalmente quebrou o gelo – Talvez seja demais esperar que eles se casem. Mas quando se trata de amor, tudo podem acontecer, não é? Você gosta muito de ler romances, Hermione, e sabe que para um casal apaixonado, tudo é possível. E você pode me dizer algum casal mais apaixonado do que esses dois?

Ela falou tudo aquilo em um tom perfeitamente normal e agradável, mas Hermione sabia que a senhora estava com raiva. O pior de tudo era que Hermione sentia que Molly realmente acreditava que Ron era infinitamente apaixonado por Lavender. E se, depois daquela conversa tremendamente esquisita, Hermione tinha alguma certeza no mundo – além de que vai pagar imposto e morrer, é claro -, é que Ron não amava Lavender. Talvez ele não amasse Hermione também, mas com certeza ele não gostava de Lavender.

- Sim, tudo é possível para um casal apaixonado – ela falou com todo o orgulho que conseguiu reunir.

Ninguém mais falou. Todos tinham percebido a tensão que tinha se estabelecido na sala de jantar, e Hermione ficou surpresa ao perceber que os irmãos de Ron pareciam tão confusos quanto ela. Então eles não sabiam que o coitado do irmão deles tinha que namorar uma loira burra e nojenta só porque o pai deles queria manter o cargo de governador? Que ótimo. Aliás, o próprio Sr. Weasley não parecia muito confortável com tudo aquilo. Ele tinha tentado impedir Molly de continuar a falar, e agora estava claramente envergonhado. Hermione chegou à conclusão que a verdadeira culpada de tudo aquilo era a Sra. Weasley. Com certeza ela não queria perder a boa vida que tinha por causa do trabalho do marido.

Hermione não conseguiu evitar a sensação de desilusão que tomou conta dela. Sempre tinha pensado nos Weasley como uma família feliz e perfeita. Mas aparentemente não era assim. _Acho que ninguém é perfeito, no final das contas_, ela pensou. Toda família tinha um defeito, um conflito. Ela tinha acabado de achar o defeito dos Weasley.

O resto do jantar se passou normalmente. Não tão normal quando comparado às outras reuniões familiares dos Weasley, que eram sempre cheias de confusão, conversa e risadas. Mas normal quando comparado a famílias normais. Quando o jantar acabou, Bill, Charles e Percy se despediram do resto da família, pois tinham suas próprias casas – o que, na opinião de Hermione, era bem inteligente da parte deles. Os que restaram rapidamente se dispersaram pela casa. Fred e George se trancaram no quarto deles. Hermione e Ginny foram para o quarto da última, e nenhuma palavra foi trocada entre elas sobre o que tinha acontecido no jantar. Foi como se um acordo não-verbal tivesse sido estabelecido. Elas iriam simplesmente fingir que não tinha acontecido, e as duas estavam muito feliz por causa disso. Hermione não queria discutir a sua "briga" com Molly com a filha da própria, nem queria discutir o motivo da briga. Ela nem sabia se Ginny tinha chegado à mesma conclusão que ela, mas não seria ela que iria fazer a amiga chegar caso isso não tivesse acontecido.

Mas ela não precisava se preocupar, pois Ginny com certeza tinha entendido a jogada da mãe. Não culpava a amiga pela forma ela como tinha agido, e de repente, estava sentindo uma grande pena do irmão. Rony sempre fora seu irmão mais próximo, por mais que os dois brigassem mais do que se entendessem. Ela decidiu que teria uma conversinha com ele no dia seguinte, e que também falaria com a mãe deles. Ah, e com certeza, iria pegar as cabeças de Fred e George e batê-las uma contra a outra pela estupidez deles. Eles não tinham que ficar espalhando sobre Ron e Hermione, mesmo que fosse entre família. Aliás, como eles sabiam daquilo? Será que Ron tinha contado a eles? Mas que retardado! Como ele foi confiar em _Fred e George_?

Sozinho em seu quarto, Ron se sentia revoltado. Ele estava deitado com a barriga para cima e os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça, encarando o teto branco e desejando que ele caísse em cima dele. Estava com muita raiva de Fred e George por terem levantado aquele assunto, até porque ele tinha confiado nos irmãos e dito para eles que estava apaixonado por Hermione. Eles não levaram a sério, e Ron realmente não esperava que eles levassem, pois já era querer demais, mas ele achava que os dois teriam noção de que aquilo era um segredo.

Mas sua raiva maior não era, nem de longe, direcionada aos irmãos. Eles não tinham culpa de absolutamente nada. O que realmente o deixava irado era o comportamento do pai. Ele se deixava ser manipulado pela esposa tão facilmente! Via que Ron não estava feliz, mas ainda assim apenas assistia enquanto a mãe de Ron falava e falava e falava, apenas fazendo cara de "me desculpe". Até parecia que a mãe de Ron era a verdadeira política da família.

- Sr. Ron? – disse uma voz através da porta trancada do quarto. Ron sentou-se na cama no momento em que uma das empregadas da família abria a porta de seu quarto, hesitante.

- Oi, Lisa – ele respondeu, tentando sorrir para a mulher. Ela não devia ter mais de trinta anos.

- Seu pai quer te ver no escritório dele – ela falou, então pediu licença e se retirou.

O coração de Ron começou a bater mais rápido, alimentado por uma pequena esperança. Será que o pai iria finalmente desistir daquela história e diria que Ron podia fazer o que quisesse da vida? Quem sabe?

Ele se levantou em um pulo e saiu andando em passadas largas em direção ao escritório do pai. Parou em frente à imponente porta de madeira escura, nervoso e feliz. Porém, quando ele abriu a porta e viu que sua mãe estava lá – e não apenas sentada num sofá parecendo culpada, como Ron esperava, mas estava lá de pé, olhando severamente para ele -, todas as suas esperanças foram drenadas de seu ser. Ele pôde praticamente senti-las vazando pelos orifícios de seu corpo.

- Queria me ver? – ele perguntou para o pai, que estava sentado atrás da escrivaninha, como sempre.

- Sim, queria – a mãe dele respondeu, quando viu que Arthur simplesmente abaixou a cabeça e encarou as mãos na mesa. Ela caminhou até o centro da sala e colocou as mãos na cintura como sempre costumava fazer quando ia dar sermão nos filhos.

Ron teve vontade de revirar os olhos, mas achou que seria melhor não. Se quisesse negociar com os pais, teria que ser civilizado e paciente.

- É sobre o que aconteceu no jantar, não é? – ele perguntou da maneira mais educada que pôde – Antes que vocês digam alguma coisa, eu posso me defender?

Molly estava abrindo a boca para dizer que não, mas Arthur a interrompeu.

- Claro, filho – ele disse.

- Bem – Ron começou, sem jeito – Eu sei que vocês querem que eu namore com a Lavender para garantir que o pai dela fique feliz e não tire o cargo do meu pai...

- Nós concordamos que era o melhor para a família, Ron – Molly o interrompeu – _Você_ concordou.

- Eu sei – ele respondeu, começando a ficar impaciente – E eu estou namorando com ela, não estou? Sempre namorei e sempre fui fiel - ele não achou que ser completamente honesto fosse a melhor estratégia naquele momento – Sempre fiz o que pude para deixá-la feliz.

- Você disse que a amava, Ron – Molly falou severamente – Quando nós tivemos essa conversa pela primeira vez, você estava mais do que feliz em fazer isso. Porque nos últimos tempos você tem mudado de idéia?

- Eu tinha quatorze anos! – ele exclamou – Ela era bonita e queria ficar comigo, então é claro que eu achava que a amava, mas vocês sabem muito bem que eu estava errado. Eu nem sabia o que era amor naquela época.

- E agora você sabe? – Molly estreitou os olhos.

Ron respirou fundo.

- Sei.

- E como sabe o que é amor, se você acabou de dizer que não ama a sua namorada? Quem você ama, então? – ela falou, sua voz ficando cada vez mais histérica.

- Eu amo a Hermione – ele falou com toda a coragem que conseguiu reunir. Não olhou para a mãe, mas focalizou toda a sua emoção no pai, na esperança de que ele fosse entender – Eu quero ficar com ela, e não com a Lavender.

- Então fique – Molly retrucou – Mas tenha cuidado para quem conta os seus segredos, pois se chega aos ouvidos da Lavender que você e Hermione estão tendo um caso...

- Você não entendeu não? – Ron interrompeu a mãe, sua voz aumentando cada vez mais – Eu não quero ter um caso com a Hermione, mãe, eu quero namorar com ela e sair em público e...

- E arruinar a sua família? – ela completou – É isso que você quer? Você sabe que sem o apoio do Sr. Brown o seu pai iria perder o cargo...

- Isso não é verdade – Ron falou, olhando exasperado para o pai – Porque você deixa que ela faça isso com você, pai? Você faz tudo que ela diz? Mesmo sem o apoio do Sr. Brown, você continuaria a governar o condado, eu tenho certeza. Você é ótimo com o povo daqui, todos te adoram...

- Seria muito arriscado – o pai respondeu, triste – A minha preocupação não é perder o cargo, a minha maior preocupação é o bem-estar de vocês...

- Nós podemos viver muito bem sem tudo isso – Ron interrompeu – Não é como se nós fossemos pobres, pai.

- Chega – Molly exclamou – Eu já disse o que tinha para dizer, Ron. Continue com a Lavender, e se quiser brincar por aí com a Hermione, que seja. Mas faça isso sem que ninguém saiba. Essas são as minhas ordens, e as ordens do seu pai. Agora pode sair.

Ron lançou um olhar exasperado para os pais.

- Como é que é? – ele disse – Então o que eu quero não é levado em consideração?

- Você quer o bem da sua família? – Molly perguntou – Quer ir para a universidade de desenho nos Estados Unidos? Quer que sua irmã vá para Columbia?

- Claro que quero, mas...

- Então você quer deixar a Lavender feliz – ela concluiu por ele – Boa noite.

- Péssima noite! – ele gritou, já se virando para ir embora – Para vocês dois!

Então lançou um último olhar para os pais e bateu a porta atrás de si com toda a força que conseguiu reunir.

Provavelmente já passava da meia noite, mas Hermione não conseguia dormir. Ela olhou para o monte escuro do outro lado do quarto que era Ginny, dormindo profundamente em sua cama. Resistiu ao impulso de acordar a amiga, pois ela sabia que Ginny jamais iria perdoá-la se fizesse aquilo. Ginny detestava ser acordada. E além do mais, o que ela poderia fazer pela insônia de Hermione? Nada. Elas poderiam tentar conversar, mas Hermione não queria conversar sobre aquele assunto que ainda não tinha saído da sua cabeça, e que ela tinha certeza de que era o causador da sua falta de sono.

Tudo o que ela queria era que a manhã chagasse logo, para que ela pudesse falar com Ron e se desculpar, esclarecer as coisas. Obviamente, se ela dormisse, a manhã chegaria mais rápido, mas sua ansiedade pela chegada da manhã a impedia de dormir. Era tudo muito contraditório, e só fazia com que ela ficasse ainda mais irritada. Ajeitou os lençóis impacientemente, numa tentativa de achar uma posição confortável para dormir, mas depois de se revirar umas cinco vezes, ela desistiu. Mais uma vez. Assim como tinha feito durante toda a noite até aquele momento.

O que ela realmente precisava era de uma coisa para ajudar a passar o tempo. E que, de preferência, também a fizesse esquecer toda aquela história, pelo menos por algumas horas. Hermione puxou os lençóis de cima do corpo e se levantou da cama. No escuro, ela olhou ao redor, procurando a silhueta de alguma coisa que pudesse servir como passatempo, mas não achou nada. Começou a andar pelo quarto, enquanto mexia nas coisas de Ginny, pegando um objeto, olhando-o e colocando de volta no lugar sem nenhum interesse. Estava quase a ponto de gritar.

Tomando uma súbita decisão, Hermione se dirigiu até a porta em passadas longas, mas silenciosas. Chegando no corredor, ela começou a andar mais suavemente, para não acordar ninguém – principalmente a Sra. Weasley. Desceu as escadas para o piso térreo e atravessou a sala em direção à cozinha, sempre com as mãos esticadas na frente do corpo para não bater em móveis e outras coisas. Quase derrubou um abajur - como se ela precisasse de mais algum motivo para estar na lista negra da Sra. Weasley.

Quando finalmente entrou na cozinha, ela soltou a respiração que estava prendendo inconscientemente. Graças a Deus, não havia ninguém lá. Hermione não sabia porque tinha esperado encontrar alguém na cozinha no meio da noite, mas ela simplesmente tinha a sensação de que podia haver algum empregado lá. Quer dizer, eles não ficam na cozinha o tempo todo durante o dia? A idéia de que eles não estivessem ali durante a noite parecia estranha. Mas ela não estava reclamando. Só queria ficar com a cozinha para ela mesma, sem ninguém para atrapalhar.

Agora, onde ficava o interruptor? Depois de muito tempo tateando pelas paredes, ela o achou atrás da geladeira. Aproveitando que estava nas redondezas, ela abriu a porta da geladeira para ver o que tinha para comer. Afinal, quer uma distração melhor do que comida? Comer enquanto a noite passava para se livrar dos pensamentos depressivos parecia um plano perfeito, na visão de Hermione. Tirando o fato de que ela não estava na casa dela, tudo bem. Ela não estava se importando muito com a dona da casa, no momento.

Hermione não fazia idéia do que queria comer. Olhou suas opções cuidadosamente, mas nenhuma chamou sua atenção. Até que seu olho caiu em cima de uma lata de leite condensado. Foi como amor à primeira vista. Como ela não tinha pensado naquilo antes? Brigadeiro era o melhor remédio para angústia/ansiedade/depressão, e ela estava sentindo tudo aquilo junto. Agarrou a lata, sem se importar com o que as pessoas iriam pensar quando percebessem que havia uma lata faltando. Depois disso, ela abriu as portas dos milhares de armários da cozinha gigantesca atrás de uma panela, e então atrás do chocolate, mas no final tinha todos os ingredientes em mãos. Colocou a panela em cima da grande mesa de madeira no centro da cozinha e derramou tudo lá dentro. Então levou a panela ao fogão. Algum tempo depois, estava tudo pronto. O cheiro estava simplesmente maravilhoso, e já tinha, sozinho, conseguido curar Hermione dos pensamentos perturbadores. Ela nem se lembrava mais do porquê de estar ali cozinhando, tudo o que queria era meter uma grande colher de brigadeiro na boca. Ela colocou o doce em um prato fundo e se sentou à mesa da cozinha. Assim que levou a primeira colher à boca, a familiar sensação de felicidade e bem-estar de quando se come chocolate a invadiu. Ela fechou os olhos para aproveitar bem a sensação. Depois de mais algumas colheradas, ela se levantou e abriu a geladeira novamente para pegar alguns morangos que tinha visto antes. Os colocou em um prato e levou para a mesa para comer com o brigadeiro. Pegou um e melou com chocolate, e então deu uma boa mordida. Soltou um gemido baixinho. Ela _adorava_ morango com chocolate.

Enquanto comia com os olhos fechados, Hermione não percebeu que alguém a observava.

Ron tinha descido até a cozinha porque não tinha conseguido dormir, e queria ver se tinha algo bom para comer. Quando tinha aberto uma brecha da porta, tinha dado de cara com Hermione. Ele ficou algum tempo observando-a, hipnotizado pela visão da garota comendo morango com brigadeiro. Ela sujou o queixo um pouco e limpou superficialmente com o dedo. Aquilo o lembrou da foto que tinham juntos, em que _ela_ estava limpando chocolate da boca dele. Ron não se moveu por muito tempo, apenas ficou olhando Hermione comer. Ela estava usando uma camisola de seda roxa, com algumas rendas brancas no decote – que era bem grande – e na barra – que era bem curta. Era a coisa mais erótica que ele já tinha visto – e ele já tinha visto muitas. Mas então ele percebeu que não poderia ficar ali, então pigarreou e entrou na cozinha. Hermione levou um susto enorme.

- Ron! – ela exclamou, olhando para ele com os olhos arregalados e um morango a meio caminho da boca.

- Oi – ele falou, tenso. Sabia que deveria estar com raiva dela, mas não conseguia.

Ele andou até onde ela estava e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado. Hermione tentou não olhar para o torso nu de Ron, mas ficava difícil já que ele estava vestindo apenas uma calça de flanela azul.

Ficaram em um silêncio constrangedor por alguns segundos, até que ele falou:

- Não conseguiu dormir?

- Não – Hermione respondeu – E você?

- Também não.

Eles não falaram mais nada por algum tempo. Hermione reuniu toda a coragem que tinha, pois sabia o que tinha que fazer, e disse:

- Me desculpe – ela se virou na cadeira para ficar de frente para Ron. Ele olhou para ela de forma interrogativa – Todo esse tempo você me disse que havia um motivo maior para que você não acabasse com a Lavender e eu não acreditei, achei que você estava mentindo. Eu não fazia idéia...

- Ei – Ron a interrompeu, colocando a mão por cima da dela, na mesa – Não precisa se desculpar, Hermione, você não fez nada demais. Eu não te culpo por não ter acreditado em mim.

- Mas eu te conheço há anos, devia ter entendido você melh...

- Você me entendeu perfeitamente – Ron lhe deu um sorriso torto – Eu não nego que, se fosse outra pessoa e outra situação, eu realmente estaria mentindo. Você me conhece, Hermione. Sabe que era exatamente o que eu faria, e foi por isso que ficou com raiva de mim. Eu não te culpo. Eu sei que eu sempre dei motivos para que as pessoas pensassem assim.

- Bem – ela disse, um pouco desorientada com tudo aquilo – Acho que tudo bem, então. Mas, Ron...

- Não – ele a interrompeu novamente e entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela – Antes que você diga alguma coisa, me deixa falar primeiro.

Hermione ficou esperando em silêncio.

- Eu falei com meus pais depois do jantar, mas eles não cederam. Por mim, eu já teria acabado com essa história há muito tempo, porque eu não ligo se o meu pai é _Lord-Lieutenant_ ou um mendigo. Mas eu preciso pensar no resto da família, em Ginny, na universidade...

- Eu entendo, Ron – Hermione falou, mas sua voz falhou – Mas isso tudo é tão... horrível e...

- É – ele concordou – Eu sei que é. Mas meu pai não depende do pai da Lavender, sabe. Eu tenho quase certeza de que ele poderia continuar com o cargo mesmo sem o apoio do Sr. Brown, mas minha mãe não quer arriscar, e meu pai é medroso demais para contrariá-la ou até mesmo para arriscar. Mas eu vou conversar com ele, vou importuná-lo até que ele desista, porque _eu_ não vou desistir.

- E se ele também não desistir?

- Ele vai desistir – Ron falou confiante – E então – ele chegou um pouco mais perto de Hermione – Eu vou poder acabar meu namoro com a Lavender...

Ron ergueu a mão que não estava ocupada com a mão de Hermione e acariciou o rosto dela.

- E nós vamos poder ficar juntos – ele completou.

O coração de Hermione falhou quando ouviu aquilo. Ela observou enquanto Ron se levantava e já ia começar a andar para a porta da cozinha, mas ela o impediu. Agarrou seu pulso ao mesmo tempo em que se levantava. Antes que Ron pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Hermione passou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e o beijou.

Não demorou muito para que Ron se recuperasse da surpresa e envolvesse Hermione pela cintura. Ele a puxou para mais perto de si, e seus corpos ficaram tão colados que eles quase se desequilibraram. Ron pediu passagem com a língua entre os lábios de Hermione, e assim que ele aprofundou o beijo, sentiu o forte gosto de morango com chocolate na boca da morena. Ele a beijou mais avidamente do que antes, querendo sentir aquele sabor delicioso. Hermione enfiou os dedos nos cabelos de Ron e puxou não muito levemente, mas Ron não protestou, apenas deslizou as mãos fortes pelas costas delas. Os joelhos de Hermione fraquejaram e ela apoiou uma mão em cima da mesa para se equilibrar, mas seus dedos bateram dentro do brigadeiro.

Ela interrompeu o beijo, mas não se separou de Ron. Vendo a idiotice que ela tinha feito, os dois começaram a rir e depois Hermione lambeu o dedo enquanto lançava um olhar para Ron. Ele estava beijando seu pescoço, mas ergueu a cabeça para lamber o dedo dela também, embora não houvesse muito chocolate sobrando. Ela enfiou o dedo no brigadeiro novamente, e então o colocou na boca de Ron. Ele riu e lambeu todo o chocolate, e então voltou a beijá-la. O gosto de brigadeiro no meio do beijo fez tudo ainda melhor. Ron esticou a mão cegamente, enquanto sua língua percorria toda a boca de Hermione, e tentou alcançar um morango. Quando conseguiu, ele se afastou dos lábios de Hermione e mergulhou o morango no chocolate, e então deu uma mordida. Com ele ainda na boca, ele beijou Hermione rapidamente e depois melou a outra parte do morango para colocá-lo na boca de Hermione. Os dois estavam achando aquilo incrivelmente divertido, e continuaram a alternar entre beijos e morango com chocolate até que os morangos acabaram.

Quando estavam acabando de mastigar o último morango, eles voltaram a se beijar. Ron desceu as mãos pelas costas de Hermione e a levantou para que ela sentasse em cima da mesa. Automaticamente, a garota afastou as pernas e passou-as ao redor da cintura dele. Ron começou a beijar seu pescoço e colo, ao mesmo tempo em que deslizava as mãos pelas coxas dela. Hermione arfou e jogou a cabeça para trás quando o ruivo mordeu seu ombro e começou a afastar a alça de sua camisola. Ele beijou o lugar onde a tinha mordido, e então passou os lábios por todo seu ombro, até seu colo e então melou o queixo dela com um pouco de brigadeiro e lambeu até que não havia mais nada. Então seus lábios se reencontraram, e dessa vez o beijo foi o mais ardente de todos. Cada pedaço do corpo de Hermione estava tremendo de desejo, e ela podia sentir a excitação dele entre suas pernas. Aquela situação era totalmente diferente para ela, mas de jeito nenhum era ruim. Sentir a ereção de Ron contra sua virilha a fez sentir mais desejo ainda.

O ruivo, por sua vez, estava quase enlouquecendo. Ele precisava beijar e sentir cada parte do corpo de Hermione. Suas mãos subiram pelas pernas dela até chegarem à barra da camisola, e ele enfiou as mãos por ali até o quadril dela, o que fez com que o vestido subisse até a cintura e deixasse sua calcinha branca exposta. Ela não protestou, apenas continuou a beijá-lo avidamente, e apertou ainda mais as pernas ao redor da cintura dele. Devagar, Ron subiu as mãos pelas costas de Hermione, massageando suavemente, e, ao mesmo tempo, levando a camisola junto com ele. Quando finalmente chegou na parte de cima das costas da garota, ele interrompeu o beijo e ajudou-a a tirar a camisola por completo. Hermione se sentiu constrangida, mas não conseguiu pensar muito no assunto porque Ron logo voltou a beijá-la. Ele foi dando pequenos beijos pelo seu queixo, pelo seu pescoço, até que chegou ao colo e beijou a região entre os seios da garota. Hermione jogou a cabeça para trás e apoiou as mãos na mesa para não desmaiar. Seu corpo todo tremia de ansiedade e desejo. Não acreditava que estava fazendo aquilo, mas agora que tinha começado, não queria nem iria parar.

Ela arfou quando os lábios de Ron encostaram a pele de seu seio direito. Ele começou a sugar e lamber seu mamilo, ao mesmo tempo em que massageava seu outro seio com a mão. Era uma sensação maravilhosa, e ela logo esqueceu que estava na cozinha de uma casa que não era sua, no meio da noite. Só conseguia pensar em Ron, e nas sensações que ele estava provocando nela.

Ele fez movimentos circulares com a língua em seu mamilo, beijou, sugou e lambeu, enquanto acariciava o outro seio com a ponta dos dedos. Depois de algum tempo, ele trocou e começou a beijar o seio esquerdo. Em vez de massagear o outro seio, ele desceu a mão até o quadril da morena, e de repente, sem que ela pudesse perceber o que ele faria, ele enfiou a mão dentro de sua calcinha, e ela gemeu alto quando sentiu os dedos dele em sua intimidade. Não estava esperando aquilo. Ela segurou os cabelos dele, pois precisava de alguma coisa para extravasar tudo o que estava sentindo.

Ron continuou sugando o seio de Hermione enquanto explorava a intimidade da garota. Sua excitação era tanta que quase doía, e só fez aumentar quando ele sentiu que ela estava molhada e pronta para ele. Parou de beijar o seio dela para voltar a beijar seus lábios. Ela acariciou sua nuca e gemeu quando ele fez movimentos circulares com os dedos em seu clitóris. Ondas de prazer percorreram seu corpo e ela tremeu com aquilo. Ele continuou a tocá-la, acariciá-la e incendiá-la, fazendo com que ela gemesse entre os beijos. Aqueles sons só serviram para provocar Ron ainda mais. Hermione agradeceu aos céus que Ron estava beijando-a, porque não tinha certeza de que conseguiria controlar os gritos caso estivesse com a boca livre.

Aquilo já era o limite para Ron. Ele não conseguiria passar nem mais um segundo sem senti-la completamente. Ele a levantou rapidamente com um braço e puxou sua calcinha, num gesto tão seguro e rápido que mais tarde levaria Hermione a refletir se ele já teria praticado muito aquele tipo de coisa. Julgando pelo modo com que ele estava tocando-a e deixando-a louca naquele momento, a resposta com certeza era sim – mas ela não estava reclamando.

Ele se afastou um pouco para descer a calça de flanela. Hermione, sentada na mesa de pernas abertas sem nenhuma roupa, completamente suada e vermelha, achou aquele momento o mais constrangedor de todos. Não era todo dia que um homem se despia na frente dela, afinal. Por mais que tentasse evitar, seus olhos acompanharam o movimento atentamente, enquanto ele segurava a barra das calças e descia o tecido, revelando o pênis ereto. Ele agia como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, e logo tinha voltado para perto dela e voltado a beijá-la. Hermione correspondeu, esperando que a qualquer momento fosse sentir a penetração acontecer. Mas Ron simplesmente a beijou apaixonadamente, de um jeito que nunca tinha feito antes, e sem que ela percebesse sua intenção, ele a empurrou para trás até que as dobras do joelho dela não deixaram que o movimento continuasse. Então, com as mãos nos joelhos dela, ele apoiou os próprios joelhos em cima da mesa e foi para cima dela, fazendo com que os dois deitassem em cima da mesa. Ele foi beijando seu pescoço enquanto baixava cada vez mais o corpo no dela, até que os dois puderam sentir cada pedaço um do outro, mas não a penetrou. Hermione gemeu quando sentiu seus seios se encontrarem com o peitoral musculoso e nu de Ron.

Depois de percorrer todo o caminho de seu pescoço até sua boca, Ron a beijou como nunca tinha beijado antes, fazendo com que ela se esquecesse de tudo e de todos. Ele estava entre as pernas dela, e aproveitando que ela estava distraída, ele começou a penetrá-la. Não tinha certeza se Hermione era virgem ou não, mas preferiu não arriscar. Ele se movimentou vagarosamente, sem parar de beijá-la, mas mesmo assim sentiu que Hermione ficou surpresa e acabou se contraindo. Ele parou onde estava para que ela se acostumasse, e interrompeu o beijo para lhe dar um tranqüilizante beijo na bochecha. Logo Hermione relaxou e ele voltou a fazer pressão devagar, mas ainda assim a morena estava com medo. Ela foi enterrando as unhas nas costas musculosas de Ron à medida que ele foi entrando dentro dela. A sensação era dolorosamente boa, e quando ele finalmente se encaixou completamente dentro dela, Hermione soltou um suspiro e enterrou ainda mais as unhas nas costas dele. Devagar, ele começou a se mexer para fora e para dentro. Enquanto Hermione sentia uma avalanche de sensações desabar em cima dela gradativamente, à medida que a dor ia passando para virar prazer, Ron estava enlouquecendo desde o primeiro minuto que tinha chegado perto da intimidade da garota. Já tinha feito aquilo antes, mas nunca tinha sido tão bom como estava sendo com Hermione, talvez porque com as outras garotas não havia amor. Mas com certeza ele amava Hermione, e aquilo fazia com que o sexo fosse melhor do que qualquer outra coisa que ele já tivesse experimentado.

Seus movimentos foram ficando cada vez mais rápidos e intensos, e Hermione não conseguia mais controlar os gemidos e lamúrias. Como ela nunca tinha feito aquilo antes? Era a melhor sensação do mundo. Ondas de prazer irradiavam por todo o seu corpo e fazia com que ela ficasse suada e tremendo. O corpo de Ron de encontro ao seu era uma sensação que fazia tudo ficar melhor ainda, e logo ela cruzou as pernas ao redor do quadril dele para que os dois ficassem ainda mais próximos, e para que ele conseguisse penetrá-la ainda mais fundo.

- Oooh... – Hermione começou a gritar, mas Ron a beijou para abafar o som.

Ele continuou beijando-a enquanto se movimentava, pois ele mesmo não conseguia controlar mais os seus gemidos, a não ser que fizesse outra coisa com a boca. Estar dentro de Hermione estava deixando-o completamente louco.

Ele continuou a penetrá-la cada vez mais rápido e mais vigorosamente, e seus gemidos abafados tomaram conta da cozinha durante muito tempo. Então, quando eles estavam totalmente grudentos, roucos e vermelhos, os dois chegaram ao ápice praticamente no mesmo momento. Hermione sentiu um prazer descomunal invadi-la, fazendo com que tudo girasse ao seu redor. Ela fechou os olhos para não ficar tonta, e então seu corpo todo tremeu quando ela teve o primeiro orgasmo de sua vida. Logo depois, ela sentiu o líquido quente invadi-la quando Ron gozou, e o corpo dele caiu mole em cima do dela. Ele enterrou o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, a respiração ofegante. Não acreditava que aquilo tinha acontecido, nem que tinha sido tão bom. Não queria sair de dentro de Hermione, nunca mais. Os dois passaram algum tempo ali, deitados e ofegantes, recusando a se separar.

- Já passou mais de uma hora que nós chegamos aqui na cozinha, Ron – Hermione falou, finalmente, com a voz rouca, quando ela olhou para a parede à frente e viu a hora no relógio.

O ruivo suspirou e se virou, saindo de cima dela para deitar-se ao seu lado. Os dois ficaram olhando o teto da cozinha por alguns segundos, os peitos subindo e descendo calmamente, enquanto eles aproveitavam aquela sensação maravilhosa de saciedade. De repente, Ron começou a rir e virou o rosto para olhar Hermione. Ela também virou o rosto para ele, olhando interrogativamente.

- E então? – ele perguntou com um sorriso maroto no rosto – Gostou?

Hermione corou e contraiu os lábios para não rir e fazer cara de chateada.

- Pare com isso – ela falou – Você me deixa envergonhada me olhando desse jeito.

- Porque eu adorei – ele continuou, como se ela não tivesse dito nada – Principalmente a parte dos morangos. Ótima idéia.

- A idéia foi sua – ela falou, surpresa.

- É, mas foi você quem preparou tudo – ele ficou de lado e apoiou o cotovelo na mesa para segurar a cabeça. Olhou para Hermione de cima e parou de rir, olhando-a nos olhos – Agora é sério, Hermione. Eu não estou brincando quando pergunto isso. Eu sei que foi a sua primeira vez.

- É, eu imaginei que você fosse perceber – ela retrucou, um pouco envergonhada – Mas é claro que eu gostei, Ron. Eu imaginei que você fosse perceber isso também, não? – ela riu e levantou uma sobrancelha.

- É, você fez questão de deixar bem claro – ele alisou as costas que estavam completamente arranhadas. Hermione corou.

- Me desculpe – ela disse – Eu não queria te machucar.

- Eu só estou brincando – ele riu da cara de culpa dela, então piscou um olho – Eu meio que gostei que você tenha feito isso. Foi sexy.

Hermione revirou os olhos e se sentou. Puxou a camisola e passou-a rapidamente por cima da cabeça, então colocou as pernas para fora da mesa e foi até onde a calça de Ron estava. Ela se abaixou para pegá-la e jogou para ele. Ron a seguiu com os olhos o tempo todo, e agarrou a calça quando ela jogou.

- Você ainda tem vergonha de mim, depois disso? – ele riu, mas vestiu as calças mesmo assim.

- Não – ela respondeu com sinceridade. Chegou perto de Ron, sentado na borda da mesa – Mas nós temos que sair daqui antes que o Albert chegue para preparar o café da manhã.

- Tudo bem – ele deu um impulso e aterrissou no chão bem perto de Hermione. Antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ele passou um braço ao redor da cintura dela e a puxou para perto de si, pressionando os lábios nos dela levemente – Eu só quero saber de uma coisa – ele falou, olhando sério para ela.

- Qualquer coisa – Hermione respondeu.

- Isso quer dizer que nós estamos juntos agora? – Ron perguntou – Você não se importa de esperar até que eu convença o meu pai?

- Acho que não – ela respondeu, sorrindo tristemente – Pelo menos, não enquanto nós estivermos aqui de férias. Não sei o que pode acontecer se nós voltarmos para Hogwarts e você ainda não tiver conseguido negociar com o seu pai.

- Então não vamos pensar nisso agora – Ron falou em tom de conclusão – Vamos aproveitar enquanto estamos aqui.

- E tomar cuidado com a sua mãe – Hermione completou.

- Ela não entra muito no meu quarto, sabe – Ron sorriu e a puxou para mais perto – Você pode ficar por lá de vez em quando.

Hermione sorriu e lhe deu um leve beijo, então pegou sua mão e começou a conduzi-lo para fora da cozinha. Silenciosamente, os dois atravessaram a casa, subiram as escadas e finalmente chegaram ao quarto de Ron. Ele entrou no quarto e, quando percebeu que Hermione não estava atrás dele, se virou e olhou interrogativamente para ela.

- Não vai entrar? – ele perguntou.

- Ron... – ela riu – Eu preciso de um tempo para me recuperar, sabe? Dormir, descansar...

- Ah, vamos lá, Hermione – ele chegou mais perto dela e a puxou pela cintura – A segunda vez é sempre melhor.

Hermione tentou empurrá-lo, mas teve não forças porque seus joelhos fraquejaram quando ele começou a beijar seu pescoço. Logo ele a puxou para dentro do quarto, e Hermione fechou a porta atrás deles com o pé.


	11. Chapter 11

_Professor Potter – Capítulo 11_

A melhor parte das férias era, na opinião de Ginny, poder dormir até tarde. Ela era uma daquelas pessoas que estavam sempre animadas e cheias de energia, mas que, em compensação, precisavam dormir mais do que o normal. Era uma grande tortura acordar cedo todo dia durante a época de aulas, então ela sempre exagerava nas férias. Ginny não conseguia se lembrar de nenhum dia de férias que ela tenha tomado café da manhã, pois sempre acordava na hora do almoço, ou até mesmo depois. E naquelas férias em especial, ela não tinha a mínima intenção de fazer diferente – só se fosse para dormir mais ainda. Na verdade, uma das únicas coisas boas em que ela conseguia pensar sobre aquelas férias era o fato de que poderia dormir o quanto quisesse. Pois, além disso, ela só conseguia pensar em Harry, e no beijo que eles tinham trocado, e no que ele poderia estar fazendo naquele momento. Nunca, em toda sua vida, ela tinha desejado tanto que as férias acabassem logo para que ela pudesse voltar para a escola.

Naquela segunda-feira após o dia em que ela tinha chegado em casa, Ginny dormiu até duas horas da tarde. Ninguém em sua casa reclamou, pois todos, incluindo Hermione, já sabiam muito bem que ela era daquele jeito. Mas ela nunca pensou que, quando acordasse, receberia uma grande surpresa antes mesmo de poder escovar os dentes.

- Você acordou! – Hermione exclamou, quando Ginny tirou os lençóis do rosto para se levantar.

Ela franziu a testa, os olhos ainda semi-abertos por causa do sono, e tentou focalizar Hermione. A amiga estava deitada na própria cama, e pelo jeito estava dormindo até pouco tempo também. Aquele não era um comportamento muito normal para Hermione.

- Você estava dormindo até agora? – Ginny perguntou com a voz rouca enquanto se levantava da cama.

Ela tropeçou um pouco, pois ainda não tinha acordado direito. Cambaleou até o banheiro e começou a se despir, sem fechar a porta, para poder ouvir Hermione.

- Bem – veio a voz meio envergonhada da amiga – Sim...

- Você está doente? – Ginny colocou a cabeça para fora do banheiro, para poder olhar para Hermione.

- Não – Hermione riu – É que eu fui dormir muito, muito tarde...

- Ah, com certeza você está doente! – Ginny exclamou, rindo.

Ela se enrolou na toalha e foi até o quarto. Chegou perto da amiga, que tinha se sentado, e colocou a mão na testa dela, como se estivesse checando a temperatura. Hermione riu e empurrou a mão de Ginny.

- Pare com isso – ela falou, então se sentou mais aprumada na cama. Encarou a amiga com um sorriso enorme estampado no rosto – É que aconteceu uma coisa...

Ela tomou fôlego para falar, e Ginny esperou em expectativa.

- Eu transei com o Ron – ela falou de uma vez.

Os olhos de Ginny se arregalaram, seu queixo caiu, e ela desabou sentada em cima da cama. Após um ou dois segundos olhando estarrecida para Hermione, ela exclamou:

- Você o quê? – sua voz saiu esganiçada por causa da surpresa.

- Aconteceu de madrugada – ela começou a explicar – Eu não estava conseguindo dormir, então desci para a cozinha, e algum tempo depois ele desceu também, porque também estava com insônia. Nós conversamos sobre...

Ela se interrompeu. Sabia que não seria bom para a conversa se ela mencionasse o conflito que estava acontecendo na família da amiga. Afinal, elas tinham decidido que não iriam conversar sobre aquilo.

- ...Sobre o nosso relacionamento – ela concluiu – E então começamos a nos beijar, e eu tinha feito brigadeiro e...

- Opa – Ginny ergueu uma mão para interromper a amiga, fazendo uma cara de repulsa – Nada que envolva sexo, brigadeiro e meu irmão, juntos, pode me interessar. Poupe-me dos detalhes sórdidos, por favor.

Hermione revirou os olhos.

- Que seja – ela falou – Mas foi isso que aconteceu. Nós começamos a nos beijar e simplesmente aconteceu.

- Mas vocês estavam na cozinha – Ginny franziu a testa, se negando a compreender o que já tinha compreendido – Então quer dizer que vocês transaram na...

- Mesa – Hermione corou – Bem, foi.

- Ai meu Deus, Hermione! – Ginny pegou uma almofada e jogou na cara da amiga – É naquela mesa que eu faço as minhas refeições! Acho que nunca mais vou comer depois disso...

- Você come na sala de jantar, Ginny – Hermione a cortou – Provavelmente nunca nem entrou na própria cozinha.

Ginny não respondeu, afinal, era verdade. Ela ficou em silêncio, tentando digerir aquelas informações.

- Eu simplesmente não acredito que você perdeu a virgindade antes de mim – foi o que ela finalmente disse.

Hermione riu.

- É verdade – ela disse – Qualquer um pensaria que, entre nós duas, você seria a que transaria primeiro. Aposto que metade do internato pensa que você nem é mais virgem.

- Não estou nem aí para o que eles pensam – ela deu de ombros – Mas me diga uma coisa...

- Sim?

- Doeu?

Hermione ficou pensativa por alguns segundos.

- Na verdade, não – ela respondeu – Não exatamente.

- Isso não foi muito esclarecedor – Ginny franziu o cenho – Mas eu não tenho certeza se quero esclarecer isso com você quando o meu irmão está envolvido.

- Não se preocupe – a morena disse – Eu tenho certeza de que há um monte de garotos em Hogwarts que poderão esclarecer todas as suas dúvidas quando voltarmos.

- Eca – Ginny retrucou – Eu não quero transar com um garotinho qualquer, Hermione, e você sabe muito bem disso.

O pensamento das duas se voltou para o professor Potter. Hermione balançou a cabeça para tirar aquilo da mente, e Ginny tentou pensar em outra coisa, pois se lembrar de Harry era extremamente angustiante. Ela passou algum tempo pensando no que a amiga tinha lhe contado.

- Então foi por isso que você foi dormir tarde? – ela perguntou.

- Eu não diria _tarde_ – Hermione refletiu – Acho que está mais para cedo, sabe.

- Ai meu Deus, quanto tempo durou isso? Cinco horas? – Ginny exclamou.

- Cada vez teve uma duração diferente – Hermione respondeu.

- Vocês fizeram duas vezes? Que pervertidos! Coitada da mesa da cozinha.

- Ah, a segunda vez foi no quarto dele.

- Melhor – Ginny aprovou – Pelo menos é um lugar normal para se fazer sexo, e não é um lugar que várias pessoas freqüentam.

- Até parece que você vai fazer sexo em um lugar normal, quando fizer – Hermione revirou os olhos – Conhecendo você, o último lugar em que você vai querer fazer isso é numa cama.

- Bem, mas essa sou eu – a ruiva retrucou, como se fosse óbvio – _Você_ é a normal e correta entre nós duas. _Você_ que deveria fazer sexo depois de mim, e de preferência numa cama.

- Mas não foi isso que aconteceu – Hermione falou, dando um fim à história. Ela se levantou e se espreguiçou – Não se pode mudar o passado, e eu não tenho a mínima vontade de fazer isso. Agora vá logo tomar banho, porque sua mãe deixou o motorista para nós, e nós vamos sair.

- Para onde? – Ginny perguntou enquanto caminhava até o banheiro.

- Eu não sei – Hermione respondeu – Mas eu não vou te deixar ficar em casa.

- Mas eu _quero_ ficar em casa – a ruiva resmungou, entrando debaixo do chuveiro.

A água fria caiu em cima dela, e Ginny imediatamente se sentiu acordada. Entretanto, ela ainda continuava sem querer sair. Não estava com a menor disposição. Só queria ficar em casa, assistindo um filme ou qualquer coisa. Sabia que era assim que passaria as férias, pois tudo em que conseguia pensar era que tinha beijado um professor, e não tinha idéia de quais seriam as conseqüências daquilo. Toda a sua animação habitual tinha desaparecido.

- Eu sei que você quer – Hermione respondeu – E sei por quê. Mas eu não vou te deixar entrar em depressão por causa disso, Ginny.

Ela não respondeu. Continuou a tomar seu banho, e Hermione anunciou que iria tomar banho no banheiro do quarto que deveria ser o dela. Ginny ficou aliviada que a amiga a tinha deixado sozinha. Enquanto pensava em Harry, lágrimas de angústia vieram aos seus olhos e se misturaram à água do banho. Ela só queria estar perto dele naquele momento, conversar com ele e talvez fazer algo mais do que conversar. Sempre que pensava na maneira como ele a tinha beijado, seu corpo ardia em chamas apenas com lembrança. Ginny tinha certeza de que ele sentia algo por ela também. Ninguém beija uma pessoa daquela forma, como se tivesse esperado a vida toda por aquele momento, se não tiver sentimentos muito fortes em relação à pessoa. Ela não achava que todas aquelas sensações tinham sido provocadas apenas pelo fato de Harry beijar muito bem.

Foi com os pensamentos naquela mínima esperança que ela arranjou forças para trocar de roupa e sair com Hermione pela cidade.

Quando Hermione e Ginny estavam descendo as escadas da sala, prontas para sair, Ron adentrou no cômodo vindo da cozinha. Ele parou quando viu as duas, e elas pararam no meio da escada. Foi, provavelmente, o momento mais estranho do dia de Ginny. Ela ficou olhando de um para o outro, esperando que a qualquer momento eles se agarrassem e começassem a se beijar, mas isso não aconteceu. Hermione não sabia muito bem como deveria agir perto de Ron quando havia um membro da família por perto, mesmo que fosse Ginny, e Ron não sabia que Ginny sabia. Os três ficaram parados em silêncio por algum tempo, até que Ginny não agüentou mais e resolveu quebrar o gelo.

- Ah, mas que idiotice! – ela exclamou, revirando os olhos – Não precisam fingir quando estiverem perto de mim, ok? Eu não me incomodo.

Ron olhou surpreso para a irmã, então virou o rosto para Hermione.

- Você contou para ela? – ela perguntou.

Hermione deu de ombros.

- Ela é a minha melhor amiga – ela falou como se aquilo explicasse tudo.

Ron ficou em silêncio, mas depois de alguns segundos pareceu aceitar. Afinal, ele sabia que podia confiar em sua irmã. Ele só estava um pouco traumatizado por causa do incidente com Fred e George. Mas Ginny era diferente.

- Espero que você não resolva seguir o exemplo dos gêmeos – ele falou, finalmente.

Ginny revirou os olhos e as duas voltaram a descer as escadas, e Ron caminhou até elas.

- Eu nunca faria isso com vocês, maninho, você sabe disso – ela falou.

- Para onde vocês estão indo? – ele perguntou, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito de forma autoritária.

- Sair – Hermione respondeu.

- Vocês, mulheres, não conseguem ficar paradas em casa não? – ele perguntou, indignado.

- Eu sei que você queria que a Hermione ficasse aqui com você, maninho – Ginny o cortou – Mas se você quer que eu guarde o segredo de vocês, você vai ter que aprender a dividir suas coisas.

- Nós não vamos demorar – Hermione falou. Ela deu um passo para perto de Ron e lhe deu um leve beijo nos lábios – De noite nós podemos ficar juntos.

- Ainda falta muito tempo até lá – Ron reclamou.

- Tudo bem, hora de parar com isso – Ginny se intrometeu. Ela agarrou a mão de Hermione e começou a puxar a amiga em direção a porta – Você me obrigou a tomar banho e trocar de roupa para que a gente pudesse passear. Agora que eu já fiz tudo isso, nós não vamos cancelar os planos. Tchau, Rony.

Ela puxou Hermione porta afora. Elas atravessaram o extenso jardim da frente da casa até uma limusine preta que estava esperando. Quando chegaram perto, o motorista correu para abrir a porta do carro para elas. Ginny se jogou lá dentro sem nenhuma cerimônia, totalmente mal-humorada. Hermione deu um sorriso envergonhado para o motorista, agradeceu, e entrou atrás da amiga.

- Para onde, senhoritas? – o motorista perguntou depois que deu a volta e entrou no carro.

- Para o shopping – Hermione falou prontamente.

Ginny franziu o cenho para a amiga. Odiava que Hermione a conhecesse tão bem.

- Não adianta fazer careta – a morena repreendeu – Eu sei que você não resiste às compras. Aposto que vai se animar assim que entrar na primeira loja.

- Mas e se eu não quiser me animar? – ela retrucou.

Hermione não respondeu. Preferia não discutir com a amiga, pois tinha certeza de que Ginny iria mudar de opinião quando elas começassem a se divertir. Nunca em toda a sua vida ela tinha recusado uma tarde de compras no shopping. Porque isso aconteceria agora?

A limusine atravessou a cidade e logo parou em frente à grande e imponente construção. Ginny se sentiu imediatamente mais confortada, por mais que não quisesse. Ela simplesmente amava aquele lugar. Sempre que estava se sentindo triste demais, ou feliz demais, ou normal demais, ela ia para lá. Comprar era o melhor jeito de extravasar as emoções, e na opinião dela, podia curar qualquer depressão. Mas o problema era que, daquela fez, ela não queria ser curada.

- Eu não acredito que você está fazendo isso comigo – ela reclamou para Hermione, enquanto as duas caminhavam para as portas de entrada.

As portas automáticas deram passagem e elas entraram. Sem querer, as duas suspiraram, absorvendo o cheiro familiar. Hermione podia não ser tão obcecada por compras quanto Ginny, mas ainda assim gostava do cheiro daquele shopping. Ela e Ginny já tinham passado por tanta coisa ali!

Para Ginny, entretanto, a sensação não era nem de longe tão fraca. Ela sentiu o cheiro de coisas novas e caras invadir seus pulmões e já começou a se sentir revigorada, por mais que não quisesse. Como se tivessem vontade própria, seus pés começaram a andar em direção à loja mais próxima. Hermione riu e foi atrás da amiga. Elas pararam em frente à vitrine e admiraram as roupas por algum tempo.

- Esse vestido não é lindo? – Hermione falou no ouvido da amiga. Ginny fechou os olhos, tentada.

Então abriu os olhos e olhou bem para o vestido. A amiga tinha razão. Ele era lindo.

- Vamos entrar – ela falou, se rendendo.

Pegou a mão da amiga e elas entraram na loja. A vendedora veio imediatamente na direção delas. Quando as reconheceu, ela sorriu e mandou que os outros funcionários fossem pegar bebidas para as clientes vip.

- Então as férias já começaram? – ela perguntou, simpática.

- Começaram – Hermione respondeu – E como vão as coisas aqui, Holly? Chegou alguma coleção nova?

- Ah, várias! Podem me seguir – ela guiou as meninas até as roupas.

Quando elas finalmente acabaram de ver todas as coleções de inverno, cada uma delas tinha uma pilha enorme de roupas separadas para provar.

- Você pode me dar aquele vestido? – Ginny apontou para o vestido que ela e Hermione estavam olhando na vitrine mais cedo.

- Claro! – a vendedora chamada Holly exclamou – Ah, ele é perfeito, não é? Você sempre escolhe as roupas certas. Ele vai ficar perfeito em você, Ginny.

- Obrigada – Ginny pegou o vestido e foi com Hermione para o provador.

Cada uma delas entrou atrás de uma cortina, e àquela altura Ginny já estava totalmente envolvida nas compras. Nem se lembrava mais que algumas horas atrás ela não queria ir para o shopping. Ela e Hermione provaram todas as roupas, e ficaram lindas em cada uma delas. Ginny tinha deixado o vestido especialmente para o final, e quando o provou teve certeza de que precisava tê-lo. Ele era vermelho e totalmente colado ao corpo, seu tecido era luxuriante e a deixava extremamente sensual. Assim que se olhou no espelho, ela se imaginou usando-o ao lado de Harry. Foi a primeira vez que ela pensou nele desde quando tinha entrado no shopping, e dessa vez ela não ficou triste.

- Você está gostosa – Hermione disse, quando saiu de seu provador para olhar a amiga.

- Eu sei – Ginny sorriu. Ela virou para a vendedora – Vou levá-lo.

Junto com o vestido, ela comprou quase todas as outras roupas que tinha experimentado. Hermione também levou várias peças, embora não tenha levado tantas quanto Ginny. O pai dela podia ser rico, mas não era tão liberal quanto o Sr. Weasley, e a própria garota não era tão obcecada por moda quanto a amiga. Elas receberam suas sacolas das mãos da vendedora e saíram da loja. Ginny suspirou, satisfeita. Comprar era tão bom!

- Nós temos que achar um sapato para usar com aquele vestido – Hermione falou, feliz que a amiga estava se animando. Ela queria manter os níveis de bom-humor de Ginny lá em cima, e que maneira melhor de fazer isso do que sugerir que elas fizessem mais compras?

- Você tem razão – Ginny respondeu, e as duas começaram a andar e olhar as vitrines das lojas.

Depois de algum tempo passeando, elas resolveram entrar na Manolo Blahnik. A maioria das pessoas ficaria assustada com a quantidade de números nas etiquetas dos sapatos maravilhosos, mas as duas estavam acostumadas. Como na maioria das lojas do shopping, Hermione e Ginny já eram conhecidas, e assim que elas entraram na loja, uma vendedora elegante veio atendê-las.

- Boa tarde, Srta. Weasley, Srta. Granger – ela falou educadamente – Que bom vê-las.

- Boa tarde, Trace – Ginny respondeu – É bom vir aqui.

- Em que posso ajudá-las?

- Estou procurando um sapato especial – Ginny puxou a sacola em que seu vestido estava do meio das outras – Para usar com esse vestido.

Ela tirou o vestido de dentro da sacola e mostrou para Trace. Enquanto ela conversava com a vendedora, Hermione andava pela loja, olhando as prateleiras e provando alguns sapatos.

- É um lindo vestido – Trace disse – Ficaria muito bem com algo dourado.

- Você tem razão – Ginny concordou, olhando para o vestido e imaginando o resultado – Alguma sugestão?

Trace a levou para uma parte da loja com os sapatos e sandálias de festa. Os olhos de Ginny brilharam. Era tudo tão maravilhoso ali! Ela começou a provar todos os tipos de sapatos, e nunca se cansou. Queria levar todos, mas estava decidida em levar apenas um: o seu sapato especial para seu vestido especial. Finalmente, depois de muito tempo, ela encontrou o sapato certo. Era uma sandália dourada com salto altíssimo, e vários brilhantes cravejados. Ela calçou e se levantou para olhar o resultado final no espelho. Suas pernas pareciam mais longas e sensuais, e ela nunca pensou que poderia achar seus pés tão bonitos quanto estava achando naquele momento.

- São perfeitos – ela declarou.

Com muita relutância, ela os tirou dos pés e entregou para a vendedora. Virou-se para Hermione, que estava provando ankle boots lindas, e disse:

- Eu estou indo pagar. Você vai comprar alguma coisa?

- Vou levar essas aqui – ela indicou as botas que estava provando.

- São lindas – Ginny aprovou e se dirigiu ao caixa para pagar.

- São £2.150, Srta. Weasley – disse a moça que estava no caixa.

Ginny puxou o cartão de crédito da carteira e entregou a vendedora. Hermione apareceu ao seu lado e pagou sua própria compra no caixa ao lado. Quando elas saíram da loja, já deviam ter passado umas duas horas desde que elas tinham chegado ao shopping, mas nenhuma das duas queria voltar para casa.

- Vamos na Victoria's Secret – Ginny disse, e agarrou a mão de Hermione para puxá-la pelo shopping – E depois vamos na Dior, porque meu perfume acabou.

Chegando na Victoria's Secret, as duas quase não quiseram mais sair. Sem dúvida era uma das lojas preferidas de Ginny. Era tudo tão feminino e sexy, e ela comprou quase uma dúzia de lingeries, incluindo uma especial para usar por baixo do vestido vermelho. Ainda não tinha tirado da cabeça a idéia de que iria usá-lo com Harry. A lingerie que ela comprou era, provavelmente, uma das mais sensuais que ela possuía, já que ela não possuía muitas lingeries com aquela característica em especial. Hermione comprou algumas também, por insistência de Ginny. Ela estava muito envergonhada, e dizia o tempo todo que não adiantava comprar aquilo, já que ela não tinha coragem de usá-las com Ron, mas por dentro, ela estava um pouco empolgada com a perspectiva de fazê-lo. Ginny sabia que a amiga só estava agindo daquele jeito porque estava embaraçada. Além das lingeries, elas compraram cremes e hidratantes corporais, sais para banho e todo tipo de produto de beleza. Depois que acabaram com metade do estoque da loja, elas saíram e foram para a Dior. Lá, Ginny comprou seu habitual perfume Addict 2 e Hermione comprou o J'adore. Aqueles perfumes já eram tão característicos das duas que elas não tinham a menor vontade de mudar.

A tarde de compras, depois disso, finalmente acabou, e elas voltaram para a limusine afundadas até o pescoço em sacolas da Dior, Victoria's Secret, Manolo Blahnik, Versace, Diane Von Furstenberg e outros. As pessoas ao redor olharam admiradas com a quantidade de sacolas de marca que elas carregavam, e também por que elas estavam entrando em uma limusine, mas quem era natural daquela cidade sabia perfeitamente bem quem era Ginny e sua melhor amiga Hermione, com quem ela sempre estava. Afinal, ela era a filha do homem mais rico e poderoso do condado.

- Vamos para casa – ela disse para o motorista.

Quando chegaram em casa, já eram seis horas da noite. Não havia ninguém em casa além de Ron e dos empregados, e nenhuma delas tinha a mínima vontade de saber onde o resto da família estava. Assim que entraram na sala de estar, Ginny pediu para Albert, o mordomo, ajudá-las com as compras, e enquanto o coitado começava a pegar as sacolas do chão, Ron apareceu no corredor do primeiro andar e começou a descer as escadas até elas.

- Meu Deus – ele exclamou assim que parou ao lado delas e observou Albert levar uma parte das sacolas escada acima.

- O que foi? – Hermione perguntou.

- Vocês compraram o shopping todo ou é só impressão minha?

- Não é tanta coisa assim – Ginny falou na defensiva.

- Claro que não é... – Ron falou sarcasticamente, e então completou – Quando comparado com a quantidade de pessoas na África que estão passando fome e que vocês poderiam ter ajudado ao invés de gastar todo o seu dinheiro em porcaria.

- Até parece que você é um grande defensor dos pobres e indefesos – Ginny revirou os olhos e começou a subir as escadas para seu quarto – Vou deixá-los sozinhos agora, coisa que eu não deveria fazer depois de você ter sido tão chato comigo, Ron, mas eu sei que a Hermione gosta de você, mesmo que eu não entenda como ela consegue. Então se eu fosse vocês eu aproveitaria enquanto não tem mais ninguém na casa.

Acabando de falar, ela entrou em seu quarto e trancou a porta atrás de si. Ron olhou para Hermione e viu que ela olhava culpada para suas sacolas que ainda não tinham sido carregadas para cima. Percebendo que o ruivo estava encarando-a, ela olhou para ele, preocupada.

- Você realmente acha que eu deveria ter gastado menos? – ela perguntou.

Ron riu e caminhou a até ela, então passou os braços pela sua cintura e lhe deu um beijo.

- Eu não deveria ter falado aquilo – ele disse – Eu sabia que você iria levar a sério.

- Mas você tem um pouco de razão – ela retrucou – E sem falar que alguns daqueles sapatos são de couro...

- Eu não acho que o mundo vá acabar por causa de um jacaré que morreu para que você tivesse uma bota de couro – Ron a interrompeu – Só acho que você deveria evitar gastar tanto.

- Eu posso tentar – Hermione disse, mas não pareceu muito segura.

- Bem, todo mundo tem o seu defeito – Ron a tranqüilizou – Nem mesmo _você_ pode ser perfeita. Acho que descobrimos um dos seus defeitos.

Hermione fechou a cara e Ron riu. Ele inclinou a cabeça para beijá-la, e a morena logo esqueceu que estava com raiva dele. Seus lábios se moveram lentamente por cima dos dela, mas antes que eles pudessem fazer mais alguma coisa ele interrompeu o beijo e olhou para os lados.

- Vamos para outro lugar – ele disse, e começou a puxá-la escada acima.

Assim que eles entraram no quarto, Ron trancou a porta e rapidamente a puxou para si. Ele começou a beijá-la, e logo tinha dado alguns passos para a frente para que ela ficasse imprensada contra a porta. Ele colou seu corpo ao dela, inclinando ligeiramente o quadril. Hermione sentiu seu corpo todo pegar fogo. Ela ainda não acreditava que estava vivendo aquele romance com Ron, e toda vez que ele a tinha tocado desde o dia anterior pareceu o melhor momento de sua vida.

- Eu senti sua falta – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, mordendo levemente o lóbulo da orelha dela. Hermione pensou que podia desmaiar a qualquer momento.

- Eu também senti a sua – Hermione falou com toda a sinceridade do mundo. Principalmente quando Ron beijou seu pescoço, lhe causando arrepios.

Ron levantou a cabeça e voltou a beijá-la nos lábios. Suas mãos desceram pelas costas dela até a bunda e ele a levantou facilmente. Hermione cruzou as pernas ao redor da cintura dele, suas costas apoiadas na porta. Ela tirou os braços do pescoço dele apenas pelo tempo suficiente para tirar a blusa, mas logo se arrependeu de ter feito aquilo. Ginny a tinha obrigado a vestir uma das lingeries que elas tinham comprado, pois a amiga sabia que Hermione iria ficar com Ron assim que elas chegassem em casa. Hermione tinha cedido apenas porque planejou passar no banheiro antes de se encontrar com Ron e tirar aquilo tudo, mas tinha esquecido completamente. Assim que Ron olhou surpreso para seu sutiã de renda roxo totalmente diferente do que ela costumava usar, ela corou mas não se atreveu a falar coisa alguma.

- Interessante – o ruivo disse, rindo do constrangimento de Hermione.

- Ah, pare com isso – Hermione desceu do colo dele e o empurrou – Eu só vesti essa coisa idiota porque a sua irmã me obrigou e eu esqueci de tirar...

- A Ginny até que acertou dessa vez – ele continuou rindo da cara vermelha de Hermione. Ele se aproximou dela, no centro do quarto – Não vai me deixar ver o resto?

- Não – Hermione cruzou os braços na frente do peito seminu – Feche os olhos e eu tiro logo tudo.

- Até parece que eu vou perder essa cena – Ron revirou os olhos e chegou ainda mais perto – Ou você tira por bem, na minha frente, ou eu mesmo tiro.

Ele continuou se aproximando cada vez mais da garota, até que seus corpos estavam praticamente colados e Hermione só não tinha caído para trás porque a cama estava bem atrás dela. Mais um passo de Ron e os dois cairiam deitados na cama. Hermione olhava assustada para ele, incapaz de se mover. Sem nem mesmo hesitar, ele enfiou as mãos entre os dois para desabotoar o jeans de Hermione e ela se viu incapaz de lutar contra ele. O ruivo abaixou o jeans dela rapidamente, revelando a parte de baixo da lingerie. Sua calcinha era de renda roxa assim como o sutiã, e presas a elas estavam duas tiras, uma em cada perna, que desciam pela frente da coxa até a liga.

- Você comprou alguma coisa útil hoje, eu tenho que admitir – Ron disse e começou a beijar o pescoço de Hermione.

Ele colocou as mãos na parte de baixo das costas de Hermione, puxando o quadril dela de encontro ao seu. Ela fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás enquanto os lábios de Ron subiam pelo seu pescoço, deixando um rastro de calor por onde passavam. As mãos dele subiram até o fecho do sutiã.

- Mas eu ainda prefiro você sem isso – ele disse antes de abrir o sutiã com facilidade. A peça caiu esquecida aos pés dos dois.

Ele empurrou-a delicadamente para que Hermione caísse deitada na cama, e começou a puxar as meias pelas pernas dela. Quando finalizou a tarefa, ele se ajoelhou na cama e foi engatinhando por cima dela até que seus rostos estavam na mesma altura. Seus lábios se encontraram e dessa vez o beijo foi mais sensual e intenso. Hermione se perdeu naquele mundo que era só deles, e enquanto as mãos de Ron percorriam seu corpo com mais entusiasmo do que jamais tinham feito, ela fez uma nota mental para lembrar-se de agradecer a Ginny por tê-la obrigado a usar aquela lingerie.

Já tinham se passado quase duas horas desde que ela e Hermione tinham voltado, e desde aquela hora Ginny tinha se trancado em seu quarto acompanhada apenas pelas roupas novas. Assim que tinha entrado lá e olhado para suas sacolas, sua felicidade desapareceu completamente. Lentamente, ela guardou todas as compras no armário e se deitou na cama, embolada na manta vermelha que adorava. Agora que as compras tinham acabado, ela não tinha nada para ocupar sua cabeça, e nem mesmo suas coisas caras e novas poderiam animá-la naquele momento. Ela pegou seu iPod, ligou no volume máximo e passou aquelas duas horas enterrada na cama ouvindo música.

Agora já deviam ser quase oito horas da noite, e ela sabia que logo seus pais chegariam para o jantar. Sem acreditar no que estava fazendo, ela se levantou da cama e se obrigou a caminhar até a porta do quarto de seu irmão. Rezando para que Hermione e Ron não se encontrassem em uma posição constrangedora – literalmente – ela bateu na porta.

- Ron? – ela perguntou, hesitante.

Colocou o ouvido na porta para tentar ouvir algum som, e ficou aliviada por não ter ouvido gemidos nem nada do tipo, mas também não ouviu coisa alguma. O que diabos eles estavam fazendo lá dentro? Ela bateu de novo, com mais força dessa vez.

- Olha, sinto muito se eu estou interrompendo alguma coisa – ela falou em voz alta para a porta – Mas já é quase hora do jantar e o resto da família deve chegar a qualquer momento, então acho melhor vocês...

Ela parou de falar porque Hermione abriu a porta. A amiga estava apenas com um lençol ao redor do corpo.

- Ai meu Deus – Ginny fechou os olhos – Você não podia ter vestido uma roupa não?

- Você já me viu sem roupa várias vezes – Hermione retrucou – Qual a diferença?

- A diferença é que assim eu sei que você acabou de fazer sexo com o meu irmão, e isso não é uma coisa que eu goste muito de lembrar.

- Tudo bem, então – Hermione revirou os olhos – Na próxima vez eu visto uma blusa dele.

- Isso é ainda pior – Ginny fez uma careta – Onde está o Ron?

- Tomando banho.

Outra careta.

- Bem, eu só vim aqui avisar a vocês que daqui a pouco é a hora do jantar. Então eu sugiro que você saia daí e venha para o meu quarto fingindo que nada aconteceu, antes que meus pais cheguem.

- Eu vou daqui a pouco – Hermione disse, então fechou a porta.

Ginny controlou um arrepio e voltou para seu quarto. Meia hora depois, Hermione estava lhe fazendo companhia e elas ouviram vozes no andar de baixo, indicando que Arthur e Molly tinham chegado em casa. As duas desceram ao mesmo tempo que Ron e os gêmeos, e Ginny percebeu que a amiga e o irmão estavam um pouco tensos. Era a primeira vez que eles iriam encontrar Arthur e Molly depois de terem ficado juntos, e até mesmo Ginny estava nervosa pelos dois. Se fosse ela no lugar de algum deles, ela não tinha certeza de que iria conseguir disfarçar.

O jantar, porém, correu perfeitamente bem. Molly tratou Hermione como uma filha, como era de costume, e parecia ter esquecido totalmente o incidente da noite anterior. Ron e Hermione tinham tomado o cuidado de sentar em lugares bem distantes e Ginny tentou falar o máximo possível para evitar que o assunto fosse desviado para algo relacionado a Ron e Hermione. A morena estava extremamente agradecida pelo esforço que Ginny estava fazendo, principalmente porque sabia que a amiga não estava no melhor dos humores e tudo o que queria era ficar quieta no próprio quarto, mas mesmo assim ela estava protegendo Hermione.

Fred e George, ainda bem, pareciam ter entendido a burrada que tinham cometido na noite anterior, e não disseram mais relacionado com aquilo. Ron, porém, tinha decidido que não iria mais confiar nos irmãos, então não disse para eles que agora estava realmente namorando Hermione. Ele não podia arriscar.

Após o jantar, todos voltaram para seus respectivos quartos, e Hermione e Ginny ficaram conversando até tarde, como sempre costumavam fazer nas noites em que não precisavam acordar cedo no dia seguinte. O humor de Ginny melhorou um pouco enquanto conversava besteiras com a amiga, mas assim que elas foram dormir, seu coração voltou a ficar apertado. Fazia um dia que ela tinha beijado Harry e ela já não agüentava mais. Pensar que só poderia revê-lo daqui a dois meses fazia com que ela se sentisse extremamente angustiada, desesperada e ansiosa. E se ele não voltasse para o internato? Será que o beijo que acontecera entre eles seria o suficiente para que Harry desistisse de ensinar em Hogwarts? E o que será que ele estava fazendo naquele exato momento, lá na Austrália? Será que estava pensando nela? Será que tinha sido comido por um tubarão branco? Ginny não tinha resposta alguma, para nenhuma daquelas perguntas.


	12. Chapter 12

_Professor Potter – Capítulo 12_

Passou-se quase um mês e a situação na casa dos Weasley não mudou muito. Ginny continuava deprimida, Hermione e Ron continuavam escondendo o relacionamento e o resto da família continuava fazendo as mesmas coisas de sempre. Diferentemente do que tinha acontecido em todas as outras férias que Ginny e Hermione tinham passado juntas – ou seja, todas -, nessas férias elas não saíram muito nem fizeram nada demais. Ginny não tinha o menor ânimo para fazer as maluquices que costumava fazer e sabia que seu bom-humor habitual só iria voltar quando ela revisse Harry. Enquanto isso, ela ficava perfeitamente feliz em vestir um pijama velho e assistir a reprises de _Friends_. E Hermione estava ocupada demais com Ron para que quisesse fazer qualquer outra coisa que não fosse passar tardes e noites inteiras no quarto dele.

Mesmo com a aproximação do Natal, o clima entre eles não mudou muito. A única diferença foi que Ron ficou mais mal-humorado ainda quando descobriu que Hermione estaria indo para casa para passar o Natal com a família. Ela fazia aquilo todo ano, mas ainda assim ele não aceitou muito bem. Só depois que ela garantiu que voltaria antes do ano novo, foi que ele melhorou um pouquinho. Em relação ao resto dos habitantes da casa, não houve mudança alguma, até porque Ginny sempre fora a pessoa mais animada da família, e como ela estava muito quieta ultimamente, os outros foram afetados. A Sra. Weasley tentou conversar com a filha para descobrir o motivo daquele comportamento tão atípico, mas nem ela nem o marido conseguiram tirar qualquer informação de Ginny ou de Hermione ou até mesmo de Ron.

Uma semana antes do Natal, Hermione estava deitada na cama de Ron enquanto ele tomava banho. Ela estava sem nenhuma roupa, coberta apenas pelos lençóis brancos da cama do garoto. Ficou olhando ao redor, admirando o quarto dele. Ela adorava aquele lugar – e não só por causa das boas lembranças que tinha construído ali recentemente. Como Ron gostava muito de desenhar, as paredes do quarto dele eram cobertas de desenhos e quadros dos mais variados tipos, além de algumas fotos – incluindo aquela que Hermione também guardava com ela e que tinha ficado muito surpresa em saber que ele também a possuía. Mas não eram as fotos que lhe interessavam mais, eram os desenhos. Havia desenhos de paisagens de todos os lugares para onde ele já tinha viajado, desenhos retratando partes da casa e dos arredores do grande terreno que a cercava, desenhos de todos os membros da família e até mesmo desenhos de Hogwarts. Hermione estava admirando um em particular, no qual ele tinha retratado o Salão Principal. Começou a refletir sobre como ele tinha desenhado aquilo. Provavelmente, tinha entrado lá enquanto matava alguma aula e começado a desenhar, sem nem mesmo se importar com os funcionários que poderiam repreendê-lo ou pensar que ele era louco.

- Pode ir tomar banho – a voz de Ron interrompeu seus pensamentos. Ele tinha entrado no quarto apenas com uma toalha ao redor da cintura. Algumas semanas atrás aquela visão teria deixado Hermione muito envergonhada, mas agora só a fazia ficar excitada. Adorava o peitoral musculoso de Ron – E vá logo, antes que eu não deixe você sair dessa cama.

Hermione riu, mas não se levantou. Ela se deitou de lado, apoiando a mão na cabeça para olhar para ele.

- Eu adoro os seus desenhos – ela disse.

Ron sorriu para ela, feliz por receber um elogio dela, principalmente em relação à coisa que ele mais gostava de fazer no mundo (depois de ficar com Hermione, claro).

- Eles não têm nada demais – ele falou, tentando ser modesto.

- Você sabe que tem – Hermione disse – Sabe o que você deveria fazer, amor?

Ela se sentou na cama, segurando os lençóis no busto.

- O quê? – Ron se aproximou dela e lhe deu um leve beijo nos lábios. Ele nunca iria admitir para ninguém, nem mesmo para ela, mas ele adorava quando Hermione o chamava de "amor".

- Se inscrever na Rhode Island School of Design – Hermione disse – Aquela universidade para artistas em Providence. Eu tenho certeza absoluta de que você seria admitido assim que eles pusessem os olhos nos seus desenhos.

- Você acha? – Ron perguntou, inseguro. Ele já tinha pensado muito naquela possibilidade, mas nunca tinha comentado com ninguém. Era incrível que Hermione já conseguisse saber o que ele queria sem que ele precisasse falar – Eu já pensei nisso, mas não sei se daria certo...

- E por que não daria? – Hermione disse – Na verdade, é perfeito! Ginny vai para Columbia, que fica em New York, praticamente ao lado de Rhode Island. E eu vou me inscrever na Brown, que fica em Providence. Se todos nós formos admitidos nas universidades que queremos entrar, eu e você estudaremos na mesma cidade e Ginny vai ficar a poucas horas de nós.

- Bem – Ron assentiu com a cabeça, impressionado – Eu tenho que admitir que é um bom plano.

- Você promete que vai pensar a respeito? – Hermione perguntou, enquanto se levantava para tomar banho. Ela jogou o lençol em cima da cama e andou nua até o banheiro. Os olhos de Ron a seguiram por todo o percurso – Ron? – ela perguntou novamente, porque ele não respondeu. Chegando na soleira da porta do banheiro, ela se virou para encará-lo. Ele olhava para ela de uma forma diferente.

- Claro que prometo – ele respondeu rapidamente, pois queria falar de outra coisa que tinha acabado de surgir em sua cabeça – Hermione, você se importa de posar para mim?

Hermione ficou calada. Não tinha entendido muito bem.

- Você quer dizer... Hã, você quer me desenhar?

- É – Ron disse simplesmente – Não precisa ser hoje. Mas eu realmente queria fazer um retrato seu.

- Claro – ela respondeu, um pouco perturbada, mas de um jeito bom. Na verdade, ela sempre quis ter um namorado artista que pedisse para pintá-la. Como uma espécie de fetiche. E agora ela tinha! Bem, mais ou menos. Mas ainda assim! Ron queria fazer um desenho dela!

- Ótimo – Ron sorriu e foi até ela para lhe dar um beijo – Obrigada.

Hermione sorriu e entrou no banheiro antes que o beijo se prolongasse para mais alguma coisa e eles nunca mais saíssem dali.

Currumbin Point era uma das muitas praias que juntas formavam a Gold Coast, cidade localizada no sudeste do estado de Queensland, na Austrália. Era nessa região que estavam as melhores praias para surf no país, e era em Currumbin Point que Harry Potter se encontrava naquele momento. Na Inglaterra, eram oito horas da noite, mas na Austrália ainda estava no começo da manhã, aproximadamente às seis horas. Mas o horário não era um problema para os muitos surfistas que estavam em Currumbin Point, e nem Harry ou James estavam tristes por terem acordado tão cedo. Na opinião de Harry, não havia nada melhor do que acordar cedo para surfar. As ondas estavam maravilhosas, como sempre, mas naquele momento Harry parou de surfar contra sua vontade porque seu pai o chamava da areia com dois cocos na mão. Com apenas algumas braçadas, ele chegou à beira da praia, se levantou e pôs a prancha debaixo do braço para ir até James. Quando chegou perto dele, enfiou a prancha verticalmente ao lado de onde o pai estava sentado e sentou ao lado dele, esticando as mãos para pegar o coco que James oferecia.

- Você está ótimo, filho – James elogiou. Durante todas aquelas semanas que os dois estavam ali, James tinha surfado muito pouco, enquanto Harry passava todas as horas do seu dia surfando.

Assim que ele começou a beber a água de coco, seus pensamentos se direcionaram para onde eles sempre iam quando Harry não estava surfando: Ginny. Era tudo em que ele conseguia pensar, e apenas quando estava dentro d'água ele conseguia bloquear sua mente para que ele só sentisse a água bater em seu rosto e aquela sensação magnífica que os esportes radicais causam nas pessoas, ou seja, adrenalina.

Desde o primeiro dia das férias, aquele era seu dia a dia, pois ele não podia se permitir a pensar em Ginny e no beijo que ele tinha, tão inconseqüentemente, correspondido. Antes de dormir, todos os dias, ele relembrava cada detalhe do que tinha acontecido, ainda que ao mesmo tempo ele se crucificasse por fazer aquilo. Em muitos momentos, Harry tinha considerado a proposta que Lily lhe tinha feito, de que largasse Hogwarts e fosse logo para New York, mas ele sabia que não conseguiria fazer aquilo. Não tinha força de vontade o suficiente e ponto. Mesmo que voltar ao internato significasse que ele teria que ver Ginny todo dia e não poder tocá-la novamente, ele não poderia optar por não vê-la, nunca mais. Principalmente agora que ele sabia o que a garota sentia por ele, a força que o atraía para Hogwarts era maior ainda. Ele simplesmente não sabia o que fazer.

Harry levantou a cabeça e olhou para o mar. Teve que franzir os olhos para que a luz do sol não o cegasse completamente. Pareceu para ele uma grande ironia que no momento em que ele estava pensando sobre Hogwarts e Ginny, ele olhasse para a frente e visse o que viu. E o que ele viu foi um garoto extremamente loiro caminhando pela praia ao lado dos pais igualmente loiros, um garoto que ele tinha passado a conhecer bem no último semestre e de quem ele muitas vezes tinha sentido ciúme. No instante em que ele focalizou Draco Malfoy, o garoto olhou bem na sua direção e seus olhares se encontraram. Harry observou enquanto Draco arregalava os olhos e dizia alguma coisa para os pais, e então ele começou a ir na direção do moreno. Sabendo que deveria cumprimentar o aluno, Harry respirou fundo, enfiou o coco na mão do pai e se levantou. Alguns passos depois, os dois estavam cara a cara.

- Professor Potter! – Draco exclamou – Que coincidência encontrar você aqui!

- Oi, Draco – Harry sorriu para o loiro – É realmente uma grande coincidência. O que você faz na Austrália?

- Estou só viajando com minha família – ele revirou os olhos, entediado – Tudo muito chato. E o senhor?

- Vim surfar com meu pai – Harry respondeu, dando uma olhada para trás para indicar James, que estava sentado a alguns metros dos dois, olhando curiosamente para eles – Mas ele não está cumprindo muito a parte do surf.

Draco riu e não disse mais nada. Harry não agüentou mais, e finalmente fez a pergunta que estava na ponta da sua língua desde quando ele tinha visto o loiro:

- Você tem falado com Ginny Weasley durante as férias? – ele falou rapidamente, antes que se arrependesse.

- Na verdade, não – Draco respondeu, achando um pouco estranho aquela pergunta. Tudo bem, ele sabia que Ginny era muito amiga do professor, mas assim também já era demais – Por quê?

- Por nada – Harry respondeu, tentando parecer casual, mas estava extremamente tenso. Tinha se arrependido daquela pergunta no exato momento em que as palavras tinham saído de sua boca – Bem, você sabe que ela é uma das minhas alunas favoritas – ele disse num tom simpático – E eu sei que você é o melhor amigo dela...

- É, pode-se dizer que sim – Draco deu de ombros, ainda um pouco desconfiado, mas achou melhor deixar para lá – Bem, foi ótimo encontrar com o senhor, professor Potter.

- Igualmente – Harry apertou a mão do loiro – Até mais, Draco.

- Até fevereiro – Draco assentiu com a cabeça para o professor e saiu para se juntar aos pais, deixando Harry para trás.

O moreno voltou para o lado do pai, que imediatamente começou a disparar perguntas para cima dele.

- Quem é esse?

- Um aluno.

- De Hogwarts?

- De onde mais seria?

- Ele conhece aquela ruivinha linda?

- Conhece. Não fale dela assim.

- Ele disse alguma coisa sobre ela?

- Não.

- Porque você sempre me ignora quando eu tento conversar com você sobre aquela garota, Harry? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Aconteceu.

- O quê?

- Eu não vou te dizer.

James fechou a cara para o filho. Por mais que ele fosse mais liberal do que Lily, e secretamente apoiasse o relacionamento do filho com Ginny Weasley – mesmo que ela fosse aluna dele -, ele estava preocupado com o comportamento que Harry tinha apresentado durante todas aquelas semanas desde quando tinha entrado de férias. Gostaria que o filho confiasse nele e se abrisse, mas ele não o fazia. E James não queria insistir demais, pois aquela era uma característica de Lily e não dele.

Enquanto os dois ficavam sentados na areia em silêncio observando o mar, Draco estava mais à frente na orla, em frente a um restaurante de beira de praia. Seus pais estavam lá dentro, mas ele tinha pedido licença e se levantado para ir lá fora. Assim que chegou na varanda do restaurante, ele puxou o celular do bolso e discou o número de Ginny. Ela atendeu no quinto toque, o que foi um pouco estranho, pois geralmente a garota atendia antes mesmo que o primeiro toque acabasse.

- Alô? – Ginny disse ao celular. Estava deitada em sua cama assistindo _Friends_, e só tinha atendido porque Hermione a obrigou.

- Olá, ruiva – ela ouviu a familiar voz paqueradora de Draco em seu ouvido, e imediatamente toda a sua desanimação foi pelos ares.

Ela se sentou rapidamente na cama e exclamou:

- Draco! Que saudades!

- Eu também senti saudades, ruiva – ele riu – Por isso que estou ligando. Como você anda?

Silêncio.

- Bem – Ginny respondeu depois de algum tempo, sem muita convicção – E você?

- Estou ótimo. Mas algo me diz que _você_ não está bem.

Ela suspirou e se encostou na cabeceira da cama.

- Não é nada demais – Ginny disse – Não se preocupe. Onde você está? Está fazendo um barulho horrível aí.

- É o vento – ele respondeu – Eu estou em Currumbin Point, na Austrália.

O coração de Ginny quase pulou fora da boca quando ela ouviu essas palavras. Depois de alguns segundos em estado de choque, ela disse cautelosamente:

- Não é aquela praia que todo mundo vai para surfar?

- Exatamente – Draco disse – E adivinha quem eu encontrei aqui?

Até parece que Ginny precisava adivinhar.

- Quem? – ela perguntou, todo o corpo tremendo em antecipação.

- O professor Potter – Draco disse a resposta que ela esperava desde o começo. Parecia até mesmo algo planejado. Não tinha como aquilo ser uma coincidência.

- É mesmo? – ela disse tentando parecer desinteressada – E você falou com ele?

- Falei rapidamente – o loiro respondeu – Ele parecia meio estranho.

- Estranho como? – Ginny apertou o celular no ouvido.

- Não sei, só estranho. E ele perguntou por você.

Ok. Por essa ela não esperava. Não sabia o que fazer ou o que responder. Só conseguia ficar parada com o queixo caído, e Hermione olhava para ela interessada.

- Ginny? – Draco perguntou, já que a garota não respondeu.

- Estou aqui – ela balançou a cabeça para clarear os pensamentos – O que ele falou de mim?

- Nada – o loiro respondeu – Ele só perguntou se eu tinha falado com você nessas férias.

- E como ele está? – Ginny se prendia ao celular como se fosse a ultima molécula de gás oxigênio do mundo. Sua voz começou a ficar falha com a emoção, mas ela se controlou para não chorar. Ultimamente vinha chorando por tudo, mas não iria fazer aquilo na frente de Draco.

- Hã, acho que está bem. Surfa bem pra caral... caramba – ele se impediu de dizer palavrões na frente de Ginny, porque sabia que a garota não gostava.

Ela sorriu com aquela informação. É claro que Harry era um ótimo surfista. Ele era bom em tudo o que fazia.

- Ele está perto de você? – ela perguntou para Draco.

- Bem, não está muito longe.

- Será que você poderia passar o celular para ele? – Ginny perguntou, sem nem mesmo considerar o que iria dizer. Entretanto, Draco apenas riu da cara dela.

- Primeiro de tudo, ruiva, eu estou gastando dinheiro com essa ligação – ele disse – Em segundo lugar, ele está no meio do oceano cercado por ondas que mais parecem tsunamis. E em terceiro lugar, por que diabos você iria querer falar com um _professor_?

- Você sabe que eu sou próxima dele – ela retrucou, mas tinha certeza de que não tinha soado muito convincente. Draco aparentemente concordou com ela.

- Ele falou a mesma coisa quando eu perguntei porque ele queria saber de você – ele disse – Mas eu estou achando essa história muito estranha. Está acontecendo alguma coisa entre vocês, ruiva?

Ginny ficou em silêncio.

- Ruiva?

- Talvez – ela disse cautelosamente. Não conseguia mentir para Draco, mas também não conseguia dizer tudo.

- Que tipo de coisa? – Draco perguntou.

- Algo que não deveria acontecer entre professor e aluna – Ginny respondeu, fechando os olhos com força enquanto esperava a reação de Draco. Ela começou a roer a unha do polegar.

Draco olhou para o professor Potter, no meio de todas aquelas ondas. Naquele exato momento, ele estava de pé em cima da prancha, fazendo uma manobra que Draco não tinha nem idéia do que seria. Ele conseguia imaginar o porquê de Ginny se sentir atraída por aquele homem – assim como todas as outras alunas do internato. Então quer dizer que o professor Potter, entre todas as garotas, tinha escolhido Ginny para ser sua aluninha predileta? Bem, mal-gosto ele não tinha.

- Draco? – foi a vez de Ginny chamar.

- Oi, ruiva – ele voltou sua atenção para o celular – Escuta aqui, eu não sei o que está acontecendo entre vocês dois...

- Você tem que prometer que não vai contar para ninguém.

- Claro que eu não vou contar – Draco revirou os olhos – Mas você tem certeza de que quer continuar nessa história? Porque me parece que o motivo de você estar assim tão deprimida tem a ver com esse cara.

- Bem – Ginny disse – Tem. Mas não se preocupe. Esqueça que você sabe disso. Eu só te contei porque você sabe que eu não consigo mentir para você.

- Tudo bem – Draco falou resignado – Mas se ele fizer qualquer sacanagem com você, e não só no bom sentido, você pode me dizer que eu dou uma surra nele por você.

- Claro – Ginny riu – Obrigado, Draco.

- De nada, ruiva – ele respondeu – Eu tenho que ir agora. Um beijo.

- Outro – Ginny respondeu, e desligou o celular.

Hermione imediatamente sentou na sua cama.

- É impressão minha ou você acabou de falar para o Draco sobre você e o professor Potter?

- Falei – Ginny deu um sorriso triste – Você sabe que eu não consigo mentir para ele.

- Você consegue mentir para um monte de gente, inclusive para mim. Por que o Draco é diferente? Você não deveria ter contado para ele, Ginny. É muito arriscado.

- O Draco não vai contar para ninguém – ela disse na defensiva – Ele tem mais noção do que Fred e George sobre o que deve ser mantido em segredo.

- Que seja – Hermione deu de ombros – Agora que você já contou, não tem como voltar atrás, não é? Mas o que ele queria falar com você? Por que te ligou?

- Porque ele tinha acabado de encontrar com o Harry na Austrália e ele perguntou por mim.

- Sério? – a morena exclamou – Que coincidência! E ele ainda perguntou por você? O que ele disse?

- Draco disse que ele não falou nada demais, só perguntou se Draco tinha falado comigo nessa férias e depois disso eles se separaram. Mas quando Draco me ligou, Harry estava só a alguns metros de distância, surfando.

- Foi com ele que você pediu para falar quando estava conversando com Draco? – Hermione perguntou, arregalando os olhos.

- Bem – Ginny disse – Foi.

- Você é louca? O que diabos você iria dizer para ele?

- Não sei – a ruiva respondeu, com um suspiro cansado – Mas tudo o que eu queria era ouvir a voz dele.

- Vocês provavelmente iam ficar em silêncio, porque nenhum dos dois ia saber o que dizer – a morena cortou a amiga – A primeira vez que vocês se falarem depois do beijo tem que ser ao vivo, Ginny. Você iria discutir a relação por telefone, por acaso?

- Está bem, você está certa! – Ginny disse irritada, antes que Hermione continuasse – Ainda bem que o Draco não quis passar o telefone para ele. Mas foi um impulso do momento, sabe? Eu não acredito que ainda falta um mês para que eu possa vê-lo. E ele perguntou por mim, não foi? Isso quer dizer que ele tem pensado sobre o nosso beijo.

- Claro que eu tem pensado! Ele beijou uma aluna dele, além de ser uma aluna de quem ele gosta muito. Qualquer um ficaria louco numa situação dessas.

- Você realmente acha que ele gosta muito de mim? – Ginny perguntou, insegura.

- É obvio, Ginny – Hermione revirou os olhos – Qualquer um que tenha estudado em Hogwarts nesse semestre sabe que ele te adora, e você é quem mais sabe disso. Mas eu não posso te garantir que ele esteja apaixonado por você como você está por ele.

- Eu sei – ela voltou a se deitar na cama, depressiva – E é isso que está me matando.

Hermione lançou um olhar solidário para a amiga, mas não podia fazer mais nada por ela. Se levantou da cama para deixá-la dormir e saiu do quarto. Eram quase nove horas da noite, e todos já tinham se alojado em seus respectivos quartos. Hermione chegou em poucos passos ao quarto de Ron e bateu levemente na porta. Ron abriu-a imediatamente, e antes de dizer qualquer coisa, ele colou os lábios aos da morena. Hermione sorriu no meio do beijo por causa daquele cumprimento. Ron passou os braços ao redor da cintura dela e a trouxe para junto de si. Mas não a puxou para dentro do quarto como sempre fazia, e quando ela fez menção de entrar, ele interrompeu o beijo e a segurou pelos ombros.

- Não vamos ficar aqui essa noite – ele disse em resposta ao olhar que ela lhe lançou – Espera só um minutinho.

Ele voltou para dentro do quarto, mas deixou a porta aberta, de modo que Hermione ficou observando na soleira da porta enquanto Ron andava de um lado para outro, juntando papéis, lápis e todo seu material de desenho. Quando ele voltou para junto dela, carregando tudo nos braços, ele fechou a porta e indicou com a cabeça para que ela começasse a descer a escada. Confusa, Hermione desceu, com Ron logo atrás.

- Vamos para a sala de artes – ele falou quando o casal chegou na sala de estar.

Hermione se virou para olhar surpresa para ele.

- Aqui tem uma sala de artes? Eu não sabia!

- Ninguém vai muito lá, a não ser eu mesmo – o ruivo respondeu e começou a andar na frente dela para indicar o caminho.

Eles se embrenharam pela mansão enorme, até que pararam em frente a uma porta como todas as outras. Ron, com as mãos ocupadas, não podia abri-la, então pediu que Hermione o fizesse. Ela estendeu a mão, girou a maçaneta e empurrou a porta. Assim que entrou no lugar, o achou maravilhoso. Havia várias prateleiras com livros nas paredes, cavaletes, e no meio, um piano preto elegantíssimo. O piso de madeira abaixo do piano estava adornado com um tapete persa que cobria quase todo o espaço do centro da sala, e a vontade de Hermione era deitar ali e ficar alisando o tecido para sempre.

- Que sala linda! – ela exclamou, correndo para o piano – É aqui que você desenha?

- É – Ron respondeu, enquanto colocava os materiais numa mesa próxima – E você vai ser a minha modelo hoje.

- O quê? – Hermione virou-se para encará-lo – Por que você não me disse, Rony? Eu teria vestido uma roupa melhor, arrumado meu cab...

- Primeiro de tudo – ele a interrompeu, rindo – Você não vai precisar de roupa nenhuma. Segundo, você é linda de qualquer jeito e a minha intenção é te desenhar quando você está natural e não toda produzida.

- Como assim, eu não vou precisar de roupa? – ela perguntou, assustada.

- Você já ouviu falar de alguém que posa com roupas? – Ron falou como se fosse uma coisa óbvia.

- Eu não sabia que tinha que ser sem roupa – a morena disse, envergonhada.

Ron olhou para ela, achando aquele comportamento estranho.

- Afinal, qual é o problema disso, Hermione? Eu já te vi nua antes.

- Mas você nunca ficou olhando por horas – ela retrucou.

Ron virou o rosto para esconder um sorriso.

- Você que pensa – ele disse, controlando a vontade de rir.

Hermione ficou mais vermelha do que ela jamais pensou que pudesse ficar. O que aquilo significava? Que Ron ficava olhando para ela enquanto ela estava dormindo ou algo do tipo? Ai, meu Deus. Que constrangedor. Romântico. Mas ainda assim constrangedor.

Ron começou a olhar ao redor da sala, imaginando como faria aquilo. Assim que olhou para o piano, teve uma grande idéia, e logo começou a arrumar as coisas. Puxou seu banquinho para a região entre o sofá e o piano, e colocou todo o seu material de desenho no chão, ao lado. Quando olhou para Hermione e viu que ela ainda estava parada olhando para ele, Ron levantou as sobrancelhas.

- É para hoje, sabe – ele disse – Pode ir tirando as roupas.

Lentamente, Hermione foi puxando o casaco, depois a blusa, a calça... Até que estava só de sutiã e calcinha. O olhar que Ron lhe lançou bastou para que ela tivesse vontade de se esconder atrás do piano, mas ela sabia que ele não a deixaria fazer isso.

- Tem que tirar isso daí também, Hermione – ele disse, mas não estava mais rindo tanto assim.

Provavelmente tinha sido uma grande estupidez de sua parte, mas Ron não tinha parado para refletir, em nenhum momento, sobre o fato de que Hermione iria passar horas e horas nua na sua frente. Ele teria que fazer muito esforço para se concentrar. Apenas a visão da garota de sutiã e calcinha já o estava tirando do sério. A coisa toda só fez piorar quando aquelas duas peças caíram no chão aos pés da morena.

- O que eu devo fazer? – Hermione perguntou, se sentindo muito estranha naquela situação.

- Hã – Ron sacudiu a cabeça para clarear os pensamentos – Suba em cima do piano.

Desajeitada, ela caminhou até o órgão e o escalou, seus joelhos tocando ligeiramente nas teclas e fazendo com que algumas notas fossem emitidas. Se sentou em cima do piano e olhou para Ron.

- Então?

- Deite-se – ele continuou, um pouco mais concentrado. A garota fez o que ele pediu, deitando-se em cima do piano. Ela virou-se de lado ligeiramente, esticou o braço que estava embaixo de seu corpo e apoiou a cabeça nele, enquanto o outro ela colocou por cima do quadril.

Durante muito tempo, não houve barulho algum na sala. Ron estava extremamente concentrado, e nem mesmo se lembrava de que Hermione estava nua na sua frente, estava envolvido demais com o desenho. E ela não disse nada, pois ele parecia ter esquecido de todo o mundo ao redor dos dois, e não ousava interromper aquela espécie de transe em que ele estava. E ela própria, após algum tempo, entrou num transe também. Já tinha se acostumado totalmente com aquela situação, e seu desconforto por estar nua já tinha ido embora muito tempo atrás. Hermione simplesmente se ocupou em observar o rosto de Ron enquanto ele desenhava. Tentou contar as sardas dele, mas o piano era um pouco longe, e ela não conseguia enxergar direito. Mesmo assim, ficar olhando para ele era entretenimento suficiente. Ron ficava tão gato quando estava concentrado daquele jeito... Hermione teve vontade de pular em cima dele e beijar todo o seu rosto bonitinho.

Desenhar era um processo extremamente lento e difícil, diferentemente do que a maioria das pessoas pensava. E Ron, principalmente, era detalhista demais e nunca ficava satisfeito. Ele desenhou, apagou, desenhou e apagou pelo menos umas vinte vezes. E dessa vez a sua vontade de fazer tudo perfeito era ainda maior, afinal, ele estava desenhando Hermione. Não podia fazer um esboço qualquer. Seus olhos percorreram a curva do quadril da garota e então ele voltou-se para o papel e traçou a linha com cuidado. Tinham se passado quase duas horas, e ele finalmente estava no final. Só faltavam alguns detalhes. Ele terminou de desenhar as pernas dela e demorou mais algum tempo nos pés e mãos – eles eram sempre os mais difíceis, não importa o que você estivesse desenhando. Mas o que ele realmente achou difícil de desenhar não foram os pés ou mãos, e sim a região entre as pernas da garota. Não era muito complexo, apenas dois ou três traços e estaria pronto, mas foi muito difícil conseguir sua concentração novamente quando ele pousou os olhos ali. Ele decidiu que desenharia o resto e deixaria aquela parte por último.

Entretanto, a outra parte que faltava eram os seios. Não foi tão difícil assim, mas exigiu dele uma concentração que Ron nem sabia que tinha. Toda vez que ele olhava para Hermione, imagens de todos os dias anteriores vinham à sua mente. Aquelas férias estavam sendo as melhores da vida dele. Não havia nada melhor do que passar todos os dias fazendo sexo com Hermione. Ele já se sentia tão próximo dela quanto era possível.

Assim que ele acabou de desenhar os seios da garota, Ron respirou fundo e olhou para aquela região que o tirava do sério. Engoliu em seco e lançou um olhar hesitante para o rosto de Hermione. Ela estava olhando para alguma região atrás do ombro dele. De repente, ele percebeu que estavam ali havia mais de duas horas, e que ela devia estar totalmente dolorida e dormente. Usando isso como desculpa, Ron fechou o caderno e se levantou. Poderia terminar o desenho mais tarde, pois tinha certeza de que, depois do que estava prestes a fazer, teria todo o conhecimento para desenhar o que faltava, com os mínimos detalhes.

Quando o viu se levantando, Hermione ergueu os olhos para ele num olhar questionador. Mas nenhum dos dois falou nada, pois Ron se aproximou dela e se inclinou para beijar-lhe os lábios antes que Hermione sequer tivesse chances de acordar do transe em que se encontrava. Ele apoiou os joelhos no banquinho do piano e passou a mão por trás da nuca de Hermione, puxando-a para si. Ela ergueu os braços e passou-os pelo pescoço dele, se sentando. A língua de Ron massageava a sua sensualmente, e ela levou um leve susto quando ele começou a subir em cima do piano e suas pernas bateram em uma tecla do mesmo modo que tinha acontecido com ela. Ron soltou o rosto de Hermione e usou as mãos livres para se apoiar, colocando cada uma de um lado do corpo de Hermione, e logo ele estava em cima dela, e os dois estavam em cima do piano. Hermione abriu as pernas para que ele se encaixasse, e enquanto o beijava, ela desceu as mãos pela cintura dele e puxou a camisa pelo pescoço do ruivo. Ron se ajoelhou entre as pernas dela para terminar de tirar a camisa e para abrir o zíper da calça. Quando todas as suas peças de roupa jaziam aos pés do piano, ele voltou a se deitar por cima de Hermione, mas não a penetrou ainda. Seus lábios se encontraram mais uma vez e o beijo pareceu durar um milhão de anos. Então, ele começou a descer os lábios pelo queixo e pelo pescoço da garota, e logo tinha alcançado a região entre os seios. Mas ele apenas beijou cada seio de Hermione e continuou a beijá-la pela barriga, pois naquela hora o seu objetivo era outro.

Uma sensação engraçada começou a surgir no baixo-ventre de Hermione quando o rosto de Ron começou a chegar perto de sua intimidade. Era algo que ela nunca sentindo, pois Ron nunca tinha chegado àquele ponto de seu corpo. Quando ele chegou, realmente, na região entre suas pernas, sua musculatura se contraiu levemente e ela tentou fechar as pernas, mas Ron não deixou. Sem hesitar, ele segurou os joelhos da garota e os afastou, então subiu suas mãos lentamente pelas coxas dela enquanto se inclinava. Hermione arfou quando sentiu os lábios de Ron entrarem em contato com sua vulva. Ele fazia movimentos com a língua, explorando toda a região, e logo Hermione começou a gemer alto de prazer. Quando ele começou a usar a língua para brincar com seu clitóris, ela quase deu um grito. Suas mãos voaram para as extremidades do piano, tentando se agarrar em alguma coisa, mas tudo o que ela encontrou foi ar e as teclas do piano. Seus dedos bateram com força nas teclas, e uma nota muito alta foi reproduzida, o que acobertou seu grito. Ela estava enlouquecendo com aquilo, e até os seus dedos do pé estavam contraídos. Quando seus gemidos atingiram um nível que Ron só podia interpretar como sendo avisos de que ela estava chegando ao limite, ele parou. No lugar dos lábios, ele colocou começou a acariciá-la com a mão, seus dedos massageando aquela região úmida enquanto Hermione se acalmava. Mas quando ele a penetrou com dois dedos, os gemidos de Hermione logo voltaram ao mesmo nível de antes. Ele tirava e enfiava os dedos rapidamente, e as lamúrias da garota eram apenas um incentivo. Hermione estava com olhos fechados, a cabeça arqueada e as mãos agarradas às extremidades do piano. Ron só parou de penetrá-la com os dedos quando viu que ela estava perto do orgasmo.

Ele tirou os dedos de dentro dela e os gemidos pararam, mas ela continuou com a respiração ofegante. Ron deitou-se por cima dela novamente, e Hermione puxou-o para um beijo. Ela enfiou os dedos pelos cabelos dele, e quando ele a penetrou, seus dedos se contraíram entre os cabelos do ruivo. Eles pararam de se beijar para que pudessem respirar, e Ron começou a se movimentar dentro dela. Enterrou seu rosto na curva do pescoço de Hermione, enquanto ela gemia em seu ouvido e arranhava suas costas com as unhas. Cada vez que Hermione gritava seu nome, Ron aumentava ainda mais a intensidade de seus movimentos, e ele mesmo já estava rouco por causa dos gemidos. Seus corpos estavam suados e os cabelos de Ron estavam se pregando na testa. Hermione ergueu uma mão para tirá-los dos olhos do garoto e sorriu para ele antes de puxá-lo para mais um beijo. Enquanto suas línguas trabalhavam numa sincronia incrível, Ron diminuiu os movimentos e começou a penetrá-la numa lentidão angustiante, mas prazerosa. Ela subiu uma das pernas pela perna do próprio garoto, acariciando-o, e sua mão desceu até a base das costas dele para empurrá-lo ainda mais de encontro a ela. Devagar, Ron começou a aumentar os movimentos novamente, e eles separaram os lábios. Os gemidos encheram a sala de ecos e Hermione chegou ao ápice antes de Ron por causa dos prazeres antecipados que Ron tinha lhe proporcionado. Seus corpo todo chacoalhou e ela arfou quando sentiu ondas de prazer correrem de sua cabeça até o os dedos dos pés. Ela ficou deitada molemente enquanto Ron continuava a penetrá-la, e logo ele também chegou ao limite. Suas mãos apertaram os braços de Hermione enquanto seus músculos se contraíam e um gemido rouco e alto escapou pelos seus lábios quando ele gozou.

Ele caiu ao lado de Hermione, os dois muito ofegantes e suados. Ela se virou para beijá-lo.

- Você é incrível – ela disse com a voz rouca.

Ron não respondeu porque ainda estava se recuperando. Quando sua respiração melhorou, ele passou o braço pela cintura de Hermione e lhe deu um beijo na cabeça, então os dois começaram a se levantar. Com um leve salto, Hermione saiu de cima do piano e pousou no chão. Suas pernas ainda estavam fracas, e ela teve que se apoiar no órgão para não cair. Quando recuperou o equilíbrio, ela andou até suas roupas e se abaixou para pegá-las, enquanto Ron, ao seu lado, já estava subindo o zíper. Rapidamente, ela vestiu o short e a blusa sem nem se dar ao trabalho de vestir um sutiã. Ron também não vestiu a camisa, e os dois pegaram o resto de suas roupas para saírem da sala. Hermione foi na frente, e enquanto eles percorriam o caminho até o quarto do ruivo, ele a puxava de vez em quando para beijar seu pescoço ou para sussurrar algo em seu ouvido.

Quando chegaram ao quarto de Ron, ele e Hermione se jogaram na cama, cansados. Tiraram a roupa, pois nenhum dos dois estava com vontade de dormir vestindo jeans, e Ron puxou Hermione para si por baixo do lençol. Ele a beijou suavemente e quando se separaram, ela apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro para dormir. Antes que ela caísse no sono, porém, Ron disse:

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo – Hermione respondeu, sem levantar a cabeça para esconder o sorriso enorme que estava estampado na sua cara.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

N/A: é, eu sei que vcs provavelmente já enjoaram de R/Hr e não querem ver esse casal nunca mais na frente de voces, mas a boa noticia é: prox capítulo eles voltam para o internato!

Bem, demorou duas semanas, mas pelo menos valeu a pena, né? Vocês receberam três caps de uma vez só, e eu consegui melhorar minhas notas (incluindo um dez em matemática!).

Gente, algumas pessoas me perguntaram o meu msn, então eu vou falar logo para td mundo. É amanda_tobias_ 13 hotmail. com (sim, meu nome é Amanda! Kkkk). Podem adicionar (quero td mundo me adicionando, hein? Principalmente a galera que comenta!), mas não esqueçam de avisar se forem adicionar, ou então se identifiquem quando me adicionarem, pq eu não tenho como adivinhar se vcs são pervertidos loucos ou leitores! Kkkkkkkkkkk Ah, antes que alguém pergunte, T.C. vem do meu nome: Amanda Tobias Costa de Oliveira. T de Tobias e C de Costa, hehe.

Ah, gente, espero que voces não estejam odiando muito o Sr. Weasley! Eu amo ele, prometo que ele vai melhorar um pouquinho... Quanto à Molly, espero que estejam com mt raiva dela! Kkkkkkkkkkkkk eu nunca gostei dela, argh. Nem mesmo nos livros.

Só mais uma coisa antes dos comentários: eu estava lendo o Enigma do Príncipe em inglês e percebi que o nome da Lilá é LavEnder e não LavAnder kkkkkkk sempre achei que era com "a". Sinto muito pelos erros, a partir de agora eu vou consertar, ok? Sei que é uma besteira, mas eu detesto quando erro qualquer coisa, principalmente os nomes dos personagens.

_**Glaucia:**__ meu msn ta lá em cima, acho que vc viu, né? pode me add pra a gente conversar entre adoradoras de HP kkkkkkk Que bom que vc gostou do cap. Um beijaao!_

_**B. Teller:**__ aaah, que bom que você está satisfeita =) acho que ainda ta um pouquinho curiosa com o que vai acontecer, ne? Kkkk mas não se preocupe, prox cap tem HG de volta! Beijoooos_

_**Karol Wheezy: **__fico feliz que vc tenha gostado do modo como eu fiz o beijo de Harry e Ginny. James e Lily são ótimos,né? Kkkk eles ainda vão aparecer mais algumas vezes. Ah, e por incrível que pareça, eu tenho planos para Sirius sim! Ainda vai demorar um pouquinho, mas acho que vcs vão gostar. Obrigada pelos elogios, e um grande beijo._

_**Helena Malfoy:**__ pois é, eu tbm só conheço escritoras de fics veias. Boas, pelo menos. Mas eu leio muito, então acho que é por isso que escrevo bem (é o que vcs dizem kkk). Aaah, muito obrigada pelos conselhos =) Nem se preocupe, ao contrario do que pode parecer depois que vc ler esses últimos caps, eu sou uma pessoa muuuito responsável, sério mesmo. Claro que aproveito o que posso, mas eu geralmente sei o que devo fazer ou não. Mil beijoooos!_

_**Val Miqui: **__hahaha, vc tava chorando mesmo? Meu deus! Kkkk Aaah, não odeie James e Lily, eles são legais =) Só estão fazendo o que acham certo para o filho deles. Prometo que mais tarde eles melhoram. Prox cap o Harry volta! Beijoooos_

_**Dessa Potter:**__ Harry não reagiu muito agora, mas ele ainda vai mudar bastante kkkk Ah, que bom que vc ficou imaginando o beijo, eu tento fazer isso sempre que eu leio alguma coisa. Algumas pessoas não prestam muita atenção ao que lêem, mas acho que imaginar é o que faz toda a diferença. Pois é, eu tbm queria ter um prof desses (meu prof pode até ser bonito, mas ele não é um Harry da vida né). Um beijooo!_

_**Danielle:**__ kkkkkkkk aqui estão os próximos caps. Espero que tenha gostado deles. Beijoo!_

_**Juli-Chan:**__ muito obrigada pela compreensão =) Deu tudo certo sim, graças a deus! Ah, que bom que você gostou do cap, e espero que goste desses tbm. Mil beijoss_

_**WhatDaVitamins:**__ hahaha, glad you liked it. Don't worry about what you can't understand, 'cause I'm translating and when I finish you will read everything perfectly, I hope. Kisses!_

_**Giovanna Evans Black:**__ ah, nao tem problema vc ter sumido, o importante é que voltou! Kkk Espero que consiga resolver seus problemas (eu tbm estava com alguns, então foi por isso que eu demorei a postar esses caps). Eu tenho 15 anos. Beijoooos_

_**Gisllaine Farias: **__aaaaah, adoro leitoras novas! Que bom que vc ta adorando a fic =) Pois é, eu tbm sou tarada por um monte de Harrys das fics... Fazer o que né? Ah, serio que vc não gostava da Ginny no começo? Kkkk eu adoro ela! Miiiil beijos!_

Ai, gente, to morrendo de sono, nem deu pra escolher umas musiquinhas legais para esses caps... Alem do mais,a maioria das musicas que eu escuto, lembro de Harry e Ginny e não de Ron e Hermione. E tbm pq to mt sem tempo, e não queria colocar qualquer musica que não tivesse nada a ver com os caps. Mas a maioria dos proxs cpas já tem uma musica definida. Ah, acho que próximo post vai ser no domingo, como era antes, ok?

Mil beijos a todos e até domingo (ou mais cedo, se vcs me add no msn).


	13. Chapter 13

_Professor Potter – Capítulo 13_

**With Me – Sum 41**

_I don't want this moment, to ever end,_

_Where everything's nothing, without you._

_I'll wait here forever just to, to see you smile,_

_Cause it's true, I am nothing without you._

_Through it all, I made my mistakes._

_I stumble and fall,_

_But I mean these words._

_I want you to know, with everything I won't let this go._

_These words are my heart and soul,_

_I hold on to this moment you know._

_Cause I'd bleed my heart out to show, that I won't let go._

_Thoughts read are spoken, forever in doubt._

_And pieces of memories fall to the ground._

_I know what I did and so, I won't let this go._

_´Cause it's true, I am nothing without you._

_All the streets, where I walked alone,_

_With nowhere to go._

_Have come to an end._

_I want you to know, with everything I won't let this go._

_These words are my heart and soul,_

_I hold on to this moment you know._

_Cause I'd bleed my heart out to show, that I won't let go._

_In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies,_

_When you don't know what you're looking to find._

_In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies,_

_When you just never know what you will find._

_I don't want this moment to ever end._

_Where everything's nothing without you._

_I want you to know, with everything I won't let this go._

_These words are mine and so,_

_I hold on to this moment you know._

_Cause I'd bleed my heart out to show, that I won't let go._

Dois dias antes do Natal, Hermione foi embora para passar o feriado com os pais, e voltava no último dia de dezembro. Assim, ela passaria o ano novo com os Weasley. Sua partida deixou Ron e Ginny desolados: ela era a única companhia dos dois, pois o resto da família não era, nem de longe, tão convidativa quanto uma melhor amiga ou uma amante. Se Ginny já ficava depressiva quando Hermione estava por perto, ela praticamente não foi vista fora de seu quarto enquanto a amiga estava longe. Ron, diferentemente dela, usou aquele tempo de solidão para tentar produzir alguma coisa, então ele foi até Arthur todos os dias para convencê-lo a desistir do apoio do pai de Lavender.

Nas duas primeiras vezes que ele foi até o escritório do pai, sua mãe estava sentada lá ao lado dele. Então ele rapidamente inventava um outro motivo qualquer para a visita e deixava o recinto assim que pudesse. Só na terceira tentativa ele conseguiu encontrar o pai sozinho e iniciou uma conversa com ele. Não conseguiu nada muito promissor: o pai deu milhões de desculpas e disse que, infelizmente, não tinha condições de enfrentar, sozinho, uma campanha. O outro dia também não foi muito diferente, não importa quantas vezes Ron tenha assinalado para Arthur que, mesmo que ele acabasse com a parceria com o Sr. Brown, ele só perderia o cargo daqui a quatro anos, o que seria suficiente para pagar três anos de faculdade para Ron e Ginny e os outros dois anos não apresentariam dificuldades no pagamento, já que a família deles não era pobre – nem de longe. Além do mais, até aquela data, Ron e Ginny já seriam adultos crescidos o suficiente para terem seus próprios empregos e poderiam ajudar com as despesas.

Apesar da solução perfeita que Ron estava oferecendo para as desculpas que o pai dava, ele sabia muito bem que aquilo não se tratava apenas de seu futuro e do futuro de Ginny. Afinal, quem não gostava de ter uma posição importante na sociedade? Arthur talvez não se importasse tanto assim, e talvez suas maiores preocupações fossem realmente a faculdade dos filhos, mas ele não tinha uma personalidade forte o bastante para se impor sobre a esposa, que era quem verdadeiramente dominava a situação. Ron sabia que havia duas soluções para seu problema: ou Molly mudava de idéia, ou Arthur superava esse medo que ele tinha da mulher e tomava uma atitude por ele mesmo. Nenhuma das duas opções parecia muito provável de acontecer, mas como Ron sabia que a primeira era simplesmente impossível – a não ser que ela tivesse uma garantia de que o marido iria continuar no comando do condado -, ele resolveu investir na segunda, e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer além de conversar com o pai todos os dias para ver se, aos poucos, ele percebia o seu grande erro.

Assim, a semana longe de Hermione passou de maneira muito monótona/cansativa para Ginny e Ron, e a ceia de Natal foi animada apenas por causa da presença do resto da família e de inúmeros convidados. Molly, prevendo que aquele feriado não seria tão alegre quanto os que tinham acontecido anteriormente, organizou uma grande festa de Natal, na tentativa de impor animação à casa. Aproveitando a presença de tantas pessoas ao seu redor – e se sentindo meio que inspirada – ela anunciou, de repente, que também daria uma festa de ano novo, e que todos ali estavam convidados. Nem tinha planejado aquilo, mas a idéia simplesmente acendeu em sua cabeça e ela, sem se importar, a anunciou em voz alta. Todo o resto da família olhou surpreso para ela, mas a Sra. Weasley os ignorou e começou a conversar com as amigas sobre o que deveria servir e que roupa deveria usar.

Os dias entre o Natal e o ano novo foram extremamente corridos, graças àquela idéia absurda da Sra. Weasley de fazer uma festa. Ela passava os dias inteiros na rua, de uma loja para outra, comprando tudo que seria necessário para a celebração – embora Ron não achasse que houvesse necessidade alguma em taças de champanhe novas, principalmente porque as que "velhas" tinham sido compradas apenas dois meses antes. E quando não estava enlouquecendo o motorista para que ele a levasse para um milhão de lugares, Molly podia ser encontrada em casa, enlouquecendo os filhos e o marido. Até mesmo Bill e Charles – que nem moravam na mesma casa que ela -, ficaram estressados por causa da mãe. Ron, particularmente, estava extremamente irritado com toda aquela situação, sobretudo por causa da grande quantidade de pessoas que iriam estar na sua casa na noite de ano novo, pois na verdade ele estava pretendendo passá-la calmamente com Hermione, trancado dentro de seu próprio quarto. Mas isso não parecia ser muito possível, porque se sua mãe reparasse que ele não estava presente à meia-noite, com certeza acharia uma grande falta de educação e iria procurá-lo por todos os lugares até que o encontrasse.

Para piorar a situação, a própria Hermione o irritou profundamente quando chegou na mansão dos Weasley no dia do ano novo. Ela não tinha a mínima idéia de que haveria uma festa, e lhe deu uma grande bronca por não tê-la avisado.

- Eu preciso de uma roupa nova! – ela falou com raiva para ele, como se fosse culpa de Ron a falta de vestidos brancos no closet dela (na verdade, não poderia ser culpa de ninguém, já que _não_ existia falta de vestidos brancos: diga qualquer tipo de roupa, de qualquer cor, e Hermione vai ter uma para te dar).

- Sra. Weasley – Hermione voltou-se para Molly enquanto esta vinha passando pela sala, com uma pilha enorme de enfeites nas mãos – O Kurt está disponível?

- Receio que não, querida – a mulher respondeu – Ele está buscando algumas encomendas, e depois vai passar no aeroporto para pegar a Tia Muriel que está vindo de Bath. E então ele vai para casa, afinal, é feriado e ele merece uma folga.

A expressão de frustração de Hermione não poderia ser maior. Ela bufou e saiu subindo escada acima para o quarto de Ginny. Em condições normais, teria brigado com a amiga porque ela não a tinha avisado sobre a festa, mas sabia que, se brincar, nem a própria Ginny sabia da festa que iria acontecer. Pelo que Ron e o resto da família tinham lhe contado durante as breves horas que tinha estado de volta à mansão, Ginny passou todos aqueles últimos dias trancada no quarto, e só saía para correr ou comer. _Bem,_ pensou Hermione, _pelo menos ela está se alimentando e fazendo exercícios. Poderia ser pior._

- Você tem que me ajudar a escolher o vestido para hoje à noite – ela disse para Ginny, que estava deitada na cama ouvindo música em seu iPod.

A ruiva ergueu os olhos para Hermione ao perceber os lábios dela se movendo, então levou as mãos à cabeça e tirou os fones de ouvido.

- O quê você disse? – ela perguntou.

- Eu disse que você precisa me ajudar a escolher o vestido que vou usar na festa hoje – Hermione repetiu, impaciente. Ela percorreu a distância entre a porta e a cama de Ginny em apenas duas passadas e puxou a amiga pelo braço para que ela se levantasse – Vamos logo.

A contragosto, Ginny se levantou e seguiu a amiga até o quarto que era reservado especialmente para ela, onde Hermione sempre guardava suas coisas. Chegando lá, elas abriram o closet e Ginny teve vontade de dar um soco na morena. Ela estava fazendo aquele drama todo à toa – estava parecendo com a própria Ginny. Havia milhares de roupas naquele closet que ela poderia usar naquela noite, até porque não era necessário que a roupa fosse branca, certo?

- Mas eu gosto de passar o ano novo usando branco! – Hermione exclamou quando Ginny verbalizou tais pensamentos.

- Certo, então – a ruiva respirou fundo – Isso não é problema. Você tem um monte de roupas brancas.

- Mas eu não faço idéia de qual eu vou usar.

- Se eu escolher uma roupa para você, você promete que vai usá-la sem reclamar?

Silêncio. E então:

- Tudo bem.

Com essa deixa, Ginny se adiantou e parou em frente ao closet de Hermione para avaliar a situação. Felizmente, a amiga era uma das pessoas mais organizadas que Ginny já tinha conhecido em toda a sua vida, e tinha separado suas roupas em vestidos, blusas, calças, etc. E em cada divisão, as roupas estavam agrupadas por cores. Logo, Ginny voltou seu olhar para os vestidos brancos. Ela tinha que admitir que não foi fácil escolher um único vestido, e por muitas vezes, teve vontade de pegar um para usar também – mas ela já tinha escolhido sua roupa, e se não a usasse teria gastado dinheiro à toa, porque havia um monte de coisas novas que ela tinha comprado recentemente e ainda não tinha usado. Enquanto Hermione ficava roendo a unha do polegar e batendo o pé no chão atrás dela, Ginny olhou cada vestido e finalmente escolheu um. Era um Luis Vuitton longo, de um tecido bem leve e esvoaçante, e era solto a partir da cintura. Ginny o puxou do cabide e entregou nas mãos de Hermione.

- Esse? – a morena disse, olhando para o vestido com uma expressão indecisa.

- Esse – a amiga respondeu firmemente – Ele é maravilhoso, e se não gosta dele, sinta-se perfeitamente à vontade para me dar.

Hermione olhou por mais alguns segundos para o vestido, até que deu de ombros, conformada. A amiga tinha razão, ele era muito bonito. E com certeza Hermione não queria dá-lo para ninguém.

- Ótimo – Ginny disse quando viu que a morena tinha aceitado – A festa vai começar cedo, por volta das cinco horas da tarde, então acho melhor nós almoçarmos logo para nos arrumar.

Assim, as duas desceram até a sala de jantar, estranhamente vazia naquele dia. Isso porque todos estavam muito ocupados, e cada um foi almoçando ou ainda iria almoçar no momento em que tivesse tempo (Molly provavelmente nem tocaria num prato). Já eram duas horas da tarde quando as garotas começaram a almoçar, e meia hora mais tarde elas estavam se levantando da mesa. Tomaram um grande susto quando olharam no relógio e perceberam que tinham apenas duas horas e meia para se aprontarem. A sorte delas era que cada uma tinha seu próprio quarto e banheiro à disposição. Ginny subiu as escadas e foi diretamente para seu quarto, mas Hermione resolveu fazer uma visitinha a Ron antes. Mas diferentemente do que pensava, a visitinha ao quarto dele durou mais do que uma hora, e foi à força que ela conseguiu que o garoto a deixasse ir embora para o próprio quarto.

- Não vai embora – Ron sussurrou no seu ouvido, passando um braço por cima de sua cintura para que ela não pudesse se levantar da cama – Fica aqui mais um pouquinho.

- Ron, olha a hora! – Hermione exclamou, tentando afastar as mãos do garoto – Eu tenho que me arrumar para a festa!

- Ah, vamos lá, Hermione – ele começou a subir em cima dela – Só mais uma vez...

Os lábios de Ron encontraram os de Hermione e ela quase esqueceu tudo que tinha para fazer. Quase. Com toda a força que conseguiu reunir, ela empurrou o ruivo para o lado e se levantou antes que ele pudesse se recuperar, puxando consigo o lençol e segurando-o ao redor do corpo. Enquanto Ron reclamava, deitado na cama, ela saiu catando suas roupas pelo quarto e as vestiu rapidamente, e então jogou o lençol de volta no colchão. Cautelosamente, ela se aproximou do ruivo, lhe deu um rápido beijo e saiu correndo do quarto dele. Levou um grande susto quando, no meio do corredor, deu de cara com a Sra. Weasley.

- Nossa, desculpe! – ela exclamou, dando um passo para trás.

A ruiva a olhou desconfiadamente. Hermione congelou. Estava claro que a senhora a tinha visto saindo do quarto de Ron.

- Não tem problema – Molly respondeu, e continuou andando.

Hermione se virou para olhar o caminho que Molly ia percorrer. Quando ela se aproximou do quarto do filho, o coração de Hermione quase saiu pela boca. Ela iria entrar no quarto e encontrá-lo extremamente desordenado, com as roupas de Ron jogadas pelo chão e o filho nu em cima de uma cama totalmente bagunçada. E Hermione tinha acabado de sair de lá. Tudo estava acabado. Hermione seria expulsa da casa dos Weasley, Ron iria estudar em outra escola e...

Mas não. Todo o corpo de Hermione relaxou quando ela viu que Molly tinha passado direto pela porta de Ron, sem nem mesmo lhe lançar um olhar. Respirando fundo e agradecendo aos céus, a morena se virou e voltou a andar depressa em direção ao seu quarto para se aprontar.

Às cinco horas em ponto, todos já estavam prontos e Hermione estava retocando os últimos detalhes da maquiagem. Assim que terminou, ela desceu rapidamente as escadas e saiu para os jardins, dando a volta na casa e encontrando a família Weasley reunida na grande área ao redor da piscina. Havia mesas e cadeiras por toda parte, tudo em branco. A música já tinha começado, e Ginny já estava com um copo de champanhe na mão – sem nem mesmo se importar com a presença dos pais. A ruiva estava usando um vestido branco curto, colado ao corpo, e que seria tomara-que-caia se não fosse pelas duas tiras finas de tecido que saíam juntas da frente e se amarravam no pescoço da garota. Todos os demais estavam usando roupas brancas também.

- Ah, que bom que você colocou uma roupa branca, querida – disse a Sra. Weasley quando Hermione se juntou a eles – Eu me esqueci de avisar que a regra da festa é usar branco.

- Quem você convidou, mãe? – Bill perguntou.

- As mesmas pessoas de sempre, querido, você sabe. Apenas três ou quatro pessoas que vocês não conhecem, eu acho...

- Quais os nomes dessas pessoas?

- Um amigo do seu pai que acabou de se mudar para cá, John Fillbourn; uma prima minha que está passeando pelas redondezas, a Jamie; uma moça muito simpática que eu conheci em Londres há três dias, o marido e o filho dela estão viajando, então eu resolvi chamá-la, Lily Potter...

Houve um barulho de alguém se engasgando, e Ginny exclamou enquanto colocava a taça de champanhe para longe de si:

- Como é que é?

- Hã, querida, você está b...

- Você pode repetir o nome dessa mulher, mãe, acho que não ouvi direito? – Ginny interrompeu Molly, o coração batendo tão rápido que ela quase estremecia junto com ele.

- O nome dela é Lily Potter – Molly disse, repreendendo a filha com o olhar pela falta de educação – E porque toda essa surpresa? Você a conhece?

- Não – Ginny negou rapidamente – Er, você disse que o marido e o filho dela estão viajando... Ela mencionou para onde?

- Sim – Molly respondeu. Ginny lançou um olhar para Hermione, e viu que a amiga estava tão perturbada quanto ela – Eles estão numa espécie de viagem de surfe pela Austrália, e sinceramente, achei uma grande falta de consideração com a Li...

Mas Ginny não estava mais prestando atenção na mãe. Ela só conseguia pensar em uma coisa: a mãe de Harry estava indo para sua casa. Ela poderia chegar a qualquer momento. E Ginny teria que encará-la e ser educada com ela, ao mesmo tempo em que controlava sua vontade de conversar com ela sobre Harry, de perguntar se ele tinha falado dela, de discutir o modo como ele era o homem mais perfeito do mundo... Tudo porque Ginny era aluna de Harry, e o que eles tinham feito era proibido. E nem mesmo a _mãe_ dele podia saber. Como ela poderia conversar com Lily sem revelar o que tinha acontecido? Ela tinha certeza de que algum traço de seu comportamento iria revelar tudo.

Foi nesse exato momento que o primeiro convidado chegou, e para o alívio de Ginny, não era Lily Potter. Era apenas uma velha amiga da família, acompanhada do marido e dos filhos gêmeos. Enquanto todos se cumprimentavam – e Ginny recebia dois beijos molhados dos garotinhos, que sempre gostaram dela -, cada vez mais pessoas começaram a chegar. Seguiu-se, então, uma série de abraços e apertos de mão, risadas educadas e sorrisos exagerados. Uma hora depois, grande parte dos convidados já tinha chegado, e a festa estava começando a ficar animada. Ginny estava extremamente feliz porque Lily ainda não estava lá, e a cada segundo que se passava, suas esperanças de que ela não fosse vir aumentavam. Quando ela se viu livre de convidados para entreter, foi correndo à procura de Hermione.

- Finalmente! – Ginny exclamou quando parou ao lado de Hermione, perto da piscina – As pessoas não param de vir falar comigo.

- Eu sei – a amiga respondeu – Comigo também. E meus pais acabaram de ligar para avisar que a sua mãe os convidou, e que eles estão chegando daqui a meia hora. Eu nem sabia que eles estavam aqui na cidade! Devem ter pêgo o vôo seguinte do meu.

- Minha mãe convidou muitas pessoas que não deveria ter convidado – Ginny falou significativamente – Eu ainda não acredito que ela tenha conhecido a mãe de Harry. Parece que ultimamente vem acontecendo milhares de coincidências em relação a ele!

- Realmente – Hermione assentiu, concordando com a amiga – Primeiro o Draco encontra com ele na Austrália, e agora a sua mãe encontra com a mãe dele...

- Mas ela ainda não chegou, não é? – a ruiva disse, uma pontada de esperança na voz – Talvez ela não venha.

- Ou talvez ela tenha acabado de chegar – Hermione disse, olhando paralisada para algo atrás do ombro de Ginny – Acho que é ela, não?

A ruiva se virou, o coração na boca. Lá, bem na entrada, caminhando em direção à festa, estava uma mulher bonita com olhos tão verdes que Ginny podia repará-los de longe. Os olhares das duas se encontraram, e a familiaridade daquelas íris verdes quase fez Ginny chorar. Com um bolo na garganta, ela começou a se aproximar de Lily para cumprimentá-la e explicar as coisas antes que sua mãe fosse falar com a mulher. Mas era tarde demais. Antes que Ginny pudesse dar o primeiro passo, Molly passou rapidamente por ela e correu para falar com a nova amiga. Elas se abraçaram e, alguns segundos depois, a mãe de Ginny virou-se à procura da filha para apresentá-la. Localizando-a, ela acenou para que a filha se aproximasse, e Ginny, sem outra alternativa, foi até as duas mulheres.

- Essa é a minha filha, a Ginny – Molly disse assim que Ginny parou ao lado das duas – Querida, essa é aquela amiga de quem te falei, a Lily.

Ginny sorriu para Lily, e soube imediatamente que a mulher a reconhecia. Ela sorriu de volta para Ginny, um sorriso que a garota interpretou como confortante. Lily entendia a situação em que Ginny se encontrava mais do que a própria garota sabia.

- Olá, Ginny – ela disse – É bom vê-la novamente.

- Vocês se conhecem? – Molly perguntou, surpresa.

- Ah, sim – Lily confirmou – Eu conheci a Ginny em Hogwarts, porque meu filho é professor de lá. Eu devo dizer, Molly, que sua filha é a melhor jogadora de futebol que eu já conheci.

- Obrigada – a senhora respondeu – Então foi por isso que você ficou tão surpresa quando eu falei o nome da Lily, não foi, querida? Porque você não me disse que a conhecia?

- Hã – Ginny olhou da mãe para Lily – Eu não tinha certeza se era realmente essa Lily.

- Bem, mas que coincidência agradável – Molly disse alegremente – E o que seu filho ensina, Lily?

- Ele é professor de Inglês – a mulher respondeu – Mas, na verdade, só está ensinando em Hogwarts por um tempo, para adquirir responsabilidade, essas coisas. Em julho ele vai para New York assumir os negócios de James.

- Verdade? – Molly levantou as sobrancelhas, impressionada – Que tipos de negócios vocês têm?

- James é dono de uma rede de hotéis – Lily respondeu – Lá em New York e aqui em Londres. Mas Harry sempre gostou de New York, então ele vai para lá, enquanto eu e James vamos ficar aqui na Inglaterra administrando os hotéis de Londres.

- Interessante – a Sra. Weasley estava claramente feliz por causa da nova amiga rica que tinha feito – Harry, foi o que disse? É o nome do seu filho?

- Sim.

- E então, Ginny? – a senhora se voltou para a filha – O que você pode nos dizer sobre o Harry? Ele é um bom professor?

Ginny não respondeu de imediato. Olhou hesitante para Lily, e viu que a mulher estava tão desconfortável quanto ela. Talvez Lily soubesse mais do que Ginny imaginava.

- Sim, ele é um bom professor – foi tudo o que Ginny se permitiu dizer.

Entretanto, Molly não ouviu a resposta da filha. Ela tinha acabado de avistar mais um casal entrando na festa.

- Ah, os Granger chegaram! – ela exclamou e as três mulheres olharam para os pais de Hermione.

Com um empurrão em Ginny, Molly passou pela filha às pressas para dar atenção aos convidados. Por um lado, a ausência de sua mãe era um alívio – quase sempre. Mas naquele momento, a Sra. Weasley tinha escolhido uma péssima hora para deixar sua filha sozinha. Quer dizer, não sozinha. Mas com a mãe do professor com quem ela meio que tinha um caso. E era exatamente isso que tornava aquela situação tão ruim. Ela preferia – por mais que doesse muito admitir isso – que sua mãe estivesse ali com elas, fazendo perguntas constrangedoras. Pelo menos, Lily não poderia dizer nada demais na frente de Molly, e Ginny poderia descobrir mais algumas coisas sobre Harry através das perguntas embaraçosas da mãe.

Mas não. Ela estava sozinha com Lily Potter. _Que bom_.

As duas ruivas se olharam, Ginny constrangida e Lily dando um sorrisinho fraco. Como Ginny não agüentou por muito tempo o silêncio que se seguiu depois disso, ela falou – embora soubesse que iria se arrepender por trazer o assunto à tona:

- Tem tido notícias de Harry na Austrália?

- Falei com ele hoje mesmo – Lily respondeu, observando a expressão de Ginny enquanto as duas conversavam.

- Ele está bem? – a ruiva mais nova perguntou hesitante. Agora que tinham começado a falar de Harry, ela não iria parar. Que se dane.

- Está ótimo – Lily disse, então olhou cuidadosamente para Ginny. Não sabia o que dizer para a garota, mas _tinha_ que dizer alguma coisa. Não conseguia mais ficar calada sobre aquela história – Você gosta muito dele, não é?

Imediatamente, Ginny ficou tensa e desviou o olhar. Lily percebeu que a tinha deixado desconfortável, mas tinha que continuar seu interrogatório, porque _precisava_ entender o que estava se passando entre seu filho e aquela garota.

- Quero dizer, como professor – ela corrigiu sutilmente, para que Ginny não se sentisse tão apreensiva assim. Poderia partir para sentimentos mais profundos quando a conversa progredisse.

- Ah, sim – Ginny respondeu, tentando manter o rosto inexpressivo, mas tendo certeza de que estava falhando miseravelmente. Simplesmente não conseguia ficar sem emoções quando se tratava de Harry – Ele é um dos melhores professores que eu já tive.

Lily assentiu silenciosamente, então começou a andar. Ginny, não sabendo se ela queria ficar sozinha ou se devia seguir a mulher, ficou onde estava. Mas Lily parou quando percebeu que a garota não a estava acompanhando e sorriu para ela.

- Será que você poderia caminhar comigo? Eu não conheço ninguém, e não quero ficar sozinha – a mais velha falou.

- Claro – Ginny respondeu imediatamente e começou a andar lado a lado com Lily.

Por mais que tivesse medo de que ela descobrisse sobre seu beijo com Harry, Ginny gostava de Lily, e não poderia deixá-la sozinha em sua própria casa, seria rude demais. As duas começaram a se afastar da festa, indo em direção à outra borda da piscina. Nenhuma delas falou nada até que chegaram lá.

- Ginny – Lily começou, sentando-se na borda da piscina e enfiando os pés na água. Ginny sentou ao lado dela.

- Sim?

Lily olhou para Ginny e sorriu de forma tranqüilizadora.

- Eu sei que você gosta muito do Harry – ela falou.

Ginny se apressou em acrescentar:

- Sim, como profe...

- Não – a outra interrompeu delicadamente – Não como professor. Você está apaixonada por ele.

Não foi muito difícil para Ginny perceber que aquilo era uma afirmação e não uma pergunta. Ela ficou paralisada por alguns segundos, extremamente surpresa. Não sabia o que responder àquilo.

- Sinto muito, Lily – ela riu nervosamente – Mas você está enganada. Eu não estou apaixonada por Harry, ele é o meu professor...

- Sim, você está – Lily retrucou, sorrindo bondosamente para Ginny – Eu sei que você está, porque Harry me contou.

Certo. Aquela era nova. Ginny até parou de tentar negar.

- Ele te contou? Mas ele nem sabe! – claro que aquilo era uma mentira. Depois daquela carta que Ginny tinha mandado para Harry, o moreno seria um grande retardado se ainda não tivesse compreendido os sentimentos de Ginny por ele.

- Ele não me disse que você está apaixonada por ele, mas ele contou o quanto vocês são próximos. E talvez ele não saiba o que você sente por ele – respondeu Lily com um sorriso de lado – Mas ele sabe o que sente por você.

As duas se olharam por algum tempo. Lily esperou pacientemente até que Ginny entendesse o que ela queria dizer, mas a garota não se atreveu a entender. Em vez disso, perguntou:

- O que você quer dizer?

- Eu quero dizer, Ginny – Lily respirou fundo – Que Harry está apaixonado por você também. Baseado nisso e no seu comportamento perto dele e quando o assunto é ele, eu poderia dizer com quase absoluta certeza que você está apaixonada por ele também.

Mas Ginny não ouviu nada do que Lily disse. Quer dizer, só ouviu uma parte: a parte que dizia que Harry estava apaixonado por ela.

- Harry te disse isso? – ela perguntou para a mulher, ansiosa. Lily olhou para ela, sem entender – Harry te disse que está apaixonado por mim?

- Não exatamente – Lily baixou o olhar para a água da piscina, triste – Nós tivemos uma briga, sabe. Eu o acusei de estar apaixonado por você e ele negou, mas acabou confessando no final. Disse que tinha uma grande afeição por você.

- Ah – Ginny disse, sem se preocupar em esconder a decepção na voz – Bem... Eu sinto muito por ter causado uma briga entre vocês. Mas eu não acho que você deva se preocupar. Eu já sabia que Harry tem uma grande afeição por mim, mas isso não quer dizer que ele esteja apaixonado por mim.

- Eu conheço o meu filho – Lily falou – Eu pude ver, no modo como ele falou, que ele está apaixonado por você.

Por mais que o bom senso de Ginny dissesse que ela não deveria acreditar naquilo, seu coração estava inchado de alegria. Por algum tempo, ela e Lily ficaram em silêncio, cada uma com seus próprios pensamentos, e Ginny tentando tirar o sorriso bobo da cara. Mas, por fim, uma dúvida maior chegou à cabeça dela.

- Por que você está me contando isso, Lily? – ela perguntou, de repente.

A ruiva mais velha levantou a cabeça e olhou para os convidados a alguns metros. Ficou sem falar por algum tempo.

- Harry me fez uma promessa, sabe – ela disse, finalmente, olhando cuidadosamente para o rosto de Ginny – Ele me prometeu que não deixaria nada acontecer entre vocês.

A surpresa de Ginny nem foi tão grande assim. Ela sabia desde o começo que Lily estava preocupada com o filho, e por isso não aprovava o romance entre seu filho e a aluna dele. Ginny simplesmente ficou em silêncio e esperou que ela continuasse.

- Eu preciso saber, Ginny – Lily continuou – Eu preciso saber se aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês.

Ginny olhou para Lily rapidamente e então virou o rosto para o outro lado. Enquanto observava as janelas de sua casa, ela respondeu:

- Nada aconteceu.

Lily não soltou um grito de alegria ou um suspiro de alívio como Ginny esperara. Sem entender, a garota virou o rosto novamente para olhar para Lily. A ruiva mais velha estava olhando para seus pés distorcidos dentro d'água, com uma expressão não muito feliz.

- Eu não queria que isso acontecesse, Ginny – Lily falou para seus pés – Eu não queria que meu filho fizesse uma besteira e acabasse se dando mal. Foi por isso que eu fiz com que ele me prometesse que não se envolveria com você. Mas há algum tempo eu percebi que estava errada.

- Estava? – Ginny interrompeu, surpresa.

- Estava – Lily confirmou – Eu ainda não quero que ele se prejudique, de modo algum. Mas ele é adulto e tem capacidade suficiente para decidir o quer, e se ele quer você, eu não vou impedir – ela se levantou e olhou para Ginny de cima – Só espero que ele não saia machucado dessa história, seja por você, pela escola ou até mesmo pela polícia.

Então Lily acenou para Ginny, que continuava sentada, e foi embora, deixando a outra sozinha na beira da piscina.

Faltava um minuto para meia noite. Todos estavam reunidos ao redor do telão que Molly tinha providenciado, onde um relógio gigante anunciava a hora. Num lugar mais distante, próximo aos bosques, um dos empregados da família estava preparado para soltar os fogos quando chegasse o momento. Arthur, na frente dos convidados e ao lado de Molly, segurava uma garrafa de champanhe, pronto para abri-la à meia noite. Ginny e Hermione estavam juntas, um pouco mais atrás na multidão, e alguns segundos depois Ron chegou perto delas. Discretamente, sua mão se juntou com a de Hermione e eles trocaram um rápido olhar. Ginny se sentiu desconfortavelmente sozinha, apesar das dezenas de pessoas ao seu redor. Os três ficaram juntos esperando o grande momento, e quando faltavam dez segundos, Arthur começou a contar em voz alta, logo sendo imitado pelo restante dos convidados. Os números no telão finalmente indicaram meia noite.

O barulho e confusão foi enorme. Todos gritaram comemorando, e o som da celebração juntou-se aos estouros dos fogos. Arthur sacudiu bastante a garrafa de champanhe e a rolha saiu voando para um lugar que ninguém jamais conseguiria localizar. Ele girou o champanhe para todo lado, molhando qualquer pessoa que estivesse perto demais, e depois começou a servir os mais próximos. Quando acabou, ele puxou Molly para perto de si e lhe deu um beijo. Ginny desviou o olhar, constrangida, mas para onde ela virava o rosto havia casais se beijando. Para sua grande surpresa, quando ela olhou para Ron e Hermione, seu irmão esticou a mão por trás da nuca de Hermione e a puxou para um beijo. Ele não pareceu se importar que seus pais estivessem a apenas alguns metros.

Por mais que estivesse feliz pelo irmão e pela amiga, Ginny saiu de perto deles o mais rápido que pôde. Não conseguia mais ficar entre aquele monte de casais felizes enquanto ela nem sabia o que o cara de quem gostava realmente sentia por ela. Voltou correndo até o lugar da piscina onde tinha estado conversando com Lily, e puxou o celular do bolso. Seus dedos rapidamente correram pela tela do celular até localizar o nome de Harry na lista, mas quando chegou a hora de "chamar", ela hesitou. Seu polegar ficou parado a alguns milímetros da tela, em cima do nome dele. Então, antes que se arrependesse, ela desceu o dedo e apertou o nome de Harry. O celular ficou chamando por muito tempo e ninguém atendeu. Com raiva, Ginny finalmente desligou, jogou o aparelho em cima de uma mesa qualquer e saiu andando.

Harry e James estavam na praia, sentindo a areia sob os pés descalços e ouvindo o som das ondas quebrando misturado com o som da queima de fogos. Ao redor, poucas pessoas tinham tido a mesma idéia deles. De repente, James exclamou:

- Nós temos que ligar para a sua mãe! – ele virou para olhar as mesas de um dos quiosques, onde eles tinham deixado seus pertences.

Harry virou-se para ir até as mesas. Quando estava um pouco mais perto, viu que seu celular, em cima da mesa, estava piscando. Começou a correr para chegar a tempo de atender, mas quando parou derrapando ao lado da mesa e esticou a mão para agarrar o celular, ele já tinha parado de tocar. Levou ao ouvido, para ver se ainda havia alguém do outro lado da linha, mas não havia. Então abaixou o braço e olhou o visor para ver quem tinha ligado. _Ginny Weasley. _Seu coração quase saiu pela boca quando viu aquele nome. Mais rápido do que você pode dizer _amor_, ele já estava retornando a ligação, sem se importar com o que iria dizer a ela. Precisava ouvir sua voz. Precisava saber porque tinha ligado.

Entretanto, Ginny não atendeu. Ele ficou esperando até que o celular desligou sozinho, mas não ouve resposta. Sentindo-se extremamente incomodado, Harry desligou e discou o número de sua mãe.

- Alô? – Lily atendeu.

- Mãe! – Harry exclamou, feliz por ouvir a voz dela. Começou a andar de volta em direção ao pai – Feliz ano novo!

- Obrigado, querido – Lily riu – Feliz ano novo para você também.

- Por favor, me diga que você não está sozinha em casa. Eu e meu pai estamos nos sentindo tão culpados por ter deixado você aí, sem ninguém...

- Não se preocupe, meu amor – Lily disse gentilmente – Eu não estou sozinha. Vim para uma festa na casa de uma amiga.

- Ah, que bom. Escute, meu pai quer falar com você também. Tchau, te amo.

- Também te amo.

Harry passou o celular para o pai e sentou na areia, olhando as ondas enormes quebrarem à sua frente. Seus pensamentos voltaram para Ginny e sua ligação. O que será que ela queria? Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? Ele não conseguia afastar a sensação de que algo ruim tinha acontecido, mas não conseguia se forçar a ligar mais uma vez.

O resto das férias na casa dos Weasley se passou praticamente do mesmo modo como tinha se passado em dezembro. A conversa que Ginny tinha tido com Lily só serviu para aumentar sua ansiedade pela volta ao internato. Ela não tinha contado a Hermione sobre a conversa, porque sabia o que a amiga iria dizer: que Ginny não deveria se animar, porque Lily podia estar errada sobre os sentimentos de Harry. Mas Ginny não queria ouvir aquelas palavras. Assim, quando a morena lhe perguntou o que ela e Lily tinham conversado, a ruiva respondeu um simples "nada demais".

Foi com uma grande satisfação que Ginny acordou, um mês depois, no dia do retorno ao colégio. Por mais que tivesse passado grande parte das férias num humor sombrio e depressivo, naquele dia ela estava extremamente feliz. Mais do que feliz, ela estava extremamente ansiosa. Enquanto todos ainda estavam organizando as coisas para levar para Hogwarts, após o café da manhã, Ginny já tinha arrumado suas malas na noite anterior, e ficou no pé de cada um dos irmãos e da amiga, apressando-os. Quando todos já estavam prontos, acomodados dentro do carro, ela não parava de apressar o motorista para chegar logo no aeroporto.

- Até mais, queridos – Molly deu um grande abraço demorado em cada um dos filhos e em Hermione. Assim que ela largou uma Ginny muito irritada, a ruiva voltou-se para o pai e disse apressadamente:

- Pai, não esqueça que amanhã é o dia da Reunião de Pais. Esteja lá na hora certa, porque o diretor quer jantar com você.

- Certo, filha – Arthur assentiu – Eu não vou esquecer.

Então ele também abraçou cada um dos filhos, e antes que qualquer um tivesse tempo de dizer mais alguma coisa, Ginny já tinha empurrado seus irmãos e Hermione pela porta de embarque. Em poucos minutos, todos já estavam perfeitamente acomodados no avião particular da família.

Foi uma viagem longa, muito longa. Mesmo que ela só tenha durado umas duas horas, pareceu, para Ginny, que tinha durado dois dias inteiros. A garota não conseguia se concentrar em coisa alguma; nem livros, nem músicas, nem revistas. E isso com certeza ajudou a diminuir a velocidade do tempo. Além do mais, eles iriam chegar no internato às duas horas da tarde, e ainda teriam que participar do almoço de "Boas Vindas de Volta". Até que ela pudesse falar com Harry, já iam ser umas quatro horas da tarde. Ela não tinha certeza se conseguiria agüentar tudo aquilo; até porque ela provavelmente o veria mais cedo do que gostaria, antes que pudesse falar com ele pessoalmente. Era muito desagradável apenas imaginar o encontro deles: ela sentada na mesa de Gryffindor, e ele sentado na mesa dos professores, os dois trocando olhares desconfortáveis – quer dizer, _se_ ele olhasse na cara dela. E se _imaginar_ era desagradável, quem diria como seria quando realmente estivesse acontecendo?

- Ginny, se importa se eu sentar no seu lugar por algum tempo? – disse Ron, interrompendo as reflexões de Ginny. Ele estava de pé diante dela e de Hermione, esperando para que a ruiva cedesse seu lugar.

Sem se preocupar – pela primeira vez na vida – em brigar com o irmão pela falta de delicadeza, pois estava com problemas suficientes na cabeça, ela se levantou e se dirigiu a um dos bancos no fundo do avião.

Ron sentou em seu lugar, ao lado de Hermione. A morena lhe lançou um olhar repreensivo.

- O que foi? – ele exclamou, indignado.

- Por que você não pediu para que eu me sentasse ao seu lado, Ron? – ela respondeu – Não precisava expulsar a Ginny daqui.

- Hermione – Ron respirou fundo e se controlou para não revirar os olhos – Eu só fiz isso para que _você_ não precisasse se mover. E de qualquer forma, eu não quero discutir sobre isso agora. É outra coisa que eu quero falar com você.

Após um último olhar perigoso, Hermione disse:

- Tudo bem. Sobre o que você quer conversar?

- Sobre a Lavender – assim que essas palavras foram enunciadas, a morena fez uma careta de nojo. Ron se apressou a chegar mais perto dela e colocou uma mão em concha na lateral de seu rosto – Ei, ei, não fique assim. Você sabe que não sinto absolutamente nada por ela...

- Eu sei – ela o interrompeu – Mas, seja isso verdade ou não, é com ela que você vai namorar assim que nós colocarmos os pés em Hogwarts.

- É só por algum tempo – Ron acariciou a bochecha dela com o polegar – Eu prometo que não vai durar mais do que duas semanas. Mesmo que meu pai não concorde, eu vou terminar com ela.

- Duas semanas é muito tempo – Hermione falou baixinho, tentando conter as lágrimas de frustração que ameaçavam cair – Eu odeio ter que esperar pela boa vontade do mundo para poder ficar com você.

- Eu não gosto disso muito mais do que você, Hermione – Ron falou – Eu sei que duas semanas é muito tempo. Vamos fazer o seguinte – ele chegou ainda mais perto da morena e puxou seu rosto de modo que seus olhares se encontrassem – Uma semana. Se em uma semana meu pai não mudar de idéia, eu termino com a Lavender, quer ele concorde ou não.

O olhar que Hermione lhe lançou foi longo e penetrante. Ela tentou achar quaisquer indícios de mentira nas feições do garoto, qualquer indicação de que seus sentimentos não eram verdadeiros. Como não conseguiu achar nenhum, ela suspirou, derrotada, e disse:

- Tudo bem, então. Uma semana. Eu não vou te esperar para sempre.

Ron sorriu para ela e lançou um rápido olhar para onde os gêmeos estavam; os dois se encontravam extremamente concentrados em alguma coisa que Ron preferia nem perguntar o que era, e estavam de costas para o casal. Aproveitando a oportunidade, ele puxou o rosto de Hermione e lhe beijou. Os lábios macios da garota acariciaram os seus, e ele pensou que talvez tivesse um orgasmo só por causa daquele beijo. Mas tão rápido quanto começou, o beijo terminou, e Ron voltou rapidamente para seu assento antes que fizesse uma besteira.

Quando viu que seu irmão tinha saído de seu lugar, Ginny se levantou e caminhou lentamente até sua poltrona livre. Estava extremamente cansada de pensar, e sentia-se como se o cansaço mental também tivesse se tornado físico. Caiu pesadamente ao lado de Hermione e virou a cabeça para a janela. Não se deu ao trabalho de perguntar para a amiga o que Ron queria – se quisesse falar sobre o assunto, Hermione diria. Mas era pouco provável que ela fosse fazer isso naquele momento, já que o garoto se encontrava a poucos metros de onde elas estavam. A morena pegou um livro e começou a ler, enquanto Ginny ficou quieta ao seu lado, com seus pensamentos como único entretenimento.

A hora que faltava para que o vôo chegasse ao fim se passou – penosamente, mas passou -, e os cinco adolescentes finalmente desceram no aeroporto da cidade mais próxima de Hogsmeade que possuía um (um aeroporto, quer dizer). Kurt, que estava no avião com eles, desceu primeiro para pegar a bagagem e assumir controle do carro de Ron que esperava por eles. Daquela cidade até Hogsmeade foram mais uns quarenta e cinco minutos de viagem (e espera). O sentimento que Ginny sentiu quando o carro finalmente parou em frente àquele prédio tão familiar foi algo inexplicável; diferente de tudo que ela já tinha sentido quando chegava no internato – e ela sempre ficava extremamente feliz em voltar para lá. Foi uma mistura de alegria, alívio, ansiedade e apreensão, provavelmente. Enquanto subia os degraus da frente da escola, suas pernas começaram a tremer levemente. E durante todo o tempo que ela e Hermione gastaram para ir até o dormitório, guardar as coisas, tomar banho e se preparar para o almoço, suas pernas não pararam de tremer nem por um segundo.

No caminho para o Salão Principal, suas mãos começaram a suar, e Ginny olhava para todo lado procurando por Harry. Ela não queria ser pega desprevenida; não queria virar em um corredor e dar de cara com ele, de repente. E a todo momento ela achava que o encontraria. Mas o momento que realmente a abalou foi quando entrou no Salão Principal.

Harry estava parado exatamente onde ela imaginava que ele iria estar: no seu habitual lugar à esquerda da mesa dos professores. Havia uma grande quantidade de pessoas chegando ao Salão, incluindo os professores, e Harry claramente tinha chegado há muito tempo. Ele estava cumprimentando o Prof. Flitwick quando Ginny entrou no recinto. Assim que ela pôs os olhos nele, todo o seu nervosismo e insegurança foram embora, e ela teve que se perguntar se Harry sempre tinha sido tão bonito daquele jeito. Se tivesse sido, ela claramente não tinha dado o merecido valor a ele. Seu sorriso calmo para o Prof. Flitwick, a firmeza com que apertava a mão dele... E o modo como seus olhos faiscaram quando viram Ginny! Meu Deus, ela poderia ter morrido naquele momento e estaria feliz. Todo o seu corpo esquentou de dentro para fora, como se uma chama tivesse sido acesa bem no lugar em que seu coração ficava, e a partir daquele momento tudo o que ela queria fazer era sair correndo pelo salão e pular em cima de Harry.

- Ginny – Hermione disse, com os dentes cerrados – Hora de sair da entrada do Salão.

Como se tivesse saído de um transe, Ginny acordou para a realidade e percebeu que estava parada bem na porta do Salão Principal, e que várias pessoas passavam por ela reclamando. Automaticamente, se pôs a andar até a mesa de Gryffindor, e quando olhou novamente para Harry ele já tinha sentado e estava parecendo um pouco aéreo, mas fora isso estava agindo naturalmente.

Ele conversava com outro colega professor, e _tentava_ parecer tranqüilo, mas por dentro estava completamente desorientado. Ver Ginny depois de tanto tempo foi como um balde de água fria durante o sono, se bem que a analogia com a água fria não era muito correta. Afinal, ele geralmente usava água fria para se livrar de certos desejos inapropriados ou em hora inconveniente, e o efeito que ela provocava era exatamente o oposto do que Ginny tinha lhe provocado naquele momento. Percebeu, assim que pôs os olhos nela, que suas férias inteiras tinham sido em vão: tinha passado praticamente o tempo inteiro dizendo a si mesmo que não poderia ficar com Ginny, e que iria resistir à ela quando voltasse para Hogwarts, mas agora que a tinha visto novamente ele não tinha tanta certeza de que teria capacidade para realizar feitos tão heróicos. Sua mente logo o levou de volta àquele dia em que tinham se beijado, e a lembrança dos doces lábios da ruiva massageando os seus era irresistível demais para que ele tivesse alguma esperança de _não_ atacá-la assim que chegassem perto um do outro.

As horas que se passaram durante o almoço de boas vindas foram, possivelmente, as mais lentas do dia – tanto do dia de Ginny quanto do de Harry. Era quase doloroso estar tão perto e não poder se falar. Ginny, principalmente, estava quase arrancando os cabelos e já tinha até esquecido do medo que a tinha consumido anteriormente por não saber os sentimentos de Harry em relação à ela; simplesmente não ligava mais. Mas diferentemente dela, Harry não estava tão ansioso assim: dentro de sua cabeça estava ocorrendo uma espécie de Terceira Guerra Mundial. Um lado seu dizia que ele tinha que conversar com ela e deixar bem claro que nada poderia acontecer entre os dois; o outro lado, entretanto, não dizia nada – apenas _sentia_ o impulso de correr até ela e envolvê-la em seus braços. Para o alívio de Harry (ou não), durante todo o almoço, o primeiro lado estava ganhando cada vez mais força.

Assim que o diretor dispensou a todos e alunos e professores começaram a se levantar, o primeiro impulso de Ginny foi ir correndo até Harry e falar com ele ali mesmo – e ela quase o fez. Mas depois do primeiro passo, ela lembrou-se de que tinha passado o dia inteiro viajando, tinha acabado de comer e não tinha escovado os dentes, e estava usando uma roupa horrorosa (para seus padrões). Por mais que doesse um pouquinho ter que esperar mais tempo para finalmente conversar com Harry, _aquele_ tempinho, pelo menos, valia a pena. Afinal, qualquer tempo que você gaste se embonecando vale a pena.

Percebendo que Ginny, graças a Deus, não iria falar com ele naquele momento, Harry foi o mais rápido que pôde para seus aposentos; precisava pôr os pensamentos no lugar. Esperou até que a garota saiu do Salão Principal acompanhada por Hermione, e então começou a se dirigir até sua sala. Chegando lá, entrou na única porta que havia e se viu, então, dentro de sua suíte. Jogou-se na cama pesadamente, com as mãos cobrindo o rosto e um suspiro cansado. Ele precisava pôr os pensamentos no lugar, mas não conseguia. Estava no maior dilema de sua vida, possivelmente. Ficou deitado em sua cama por tempo o suficiente até que sua cabeça ameaçou explodir, então se levantou para tomar banho. Meia hora depois, ele saiu do chuveiro, vestiu uma roupa qualquer e foi até sua sala para organizar as coisas que tinha levado durante as férias. Quando estava quase terminando – só faltava guardar alguns papéis que estavam em cima de sua mesa -, alguém bateu na porta e, com o sangue gelado, ele se virou para ver quem estava entrando.

Foi como se duas substâncias extremamente reativas estivessem presas e de repente alguém as juntasse e desencadeasse uma reação – e daquelas bem violentas. Toda a força de vontade de Harry sumiu assim que ele pôs os olhos em Ginny, mais próxima dele do que ela tinha estado em qualquer momento daqueles últimos dois meses. Ela abriu a porta hesitante e deu um passo para dentro, fechando a porta atrás de si. Usava uma saia pregueada azul marinho, uma blusa branca e sandálias altíssimas. Se Harry a conhecia bem, aquela roupa, para ela, era provavelmente a coisa mais simples de seu guarda-roupa. Mas para ele, Ginny estava parecendo uma modelo. Percebeu que, debaixo da blusa ligeiramente transparente, havia uma espécie mais elaborada de sutiã; ela tinha vestido uma lingerie para _ele?_

Bem, aquilo foi o suficiente para acabar com toda a força de vontade que Harry ainda pudesse ter. Os dois se encaram por um segundo, e, sem enunciar uma única palavra, percorreram o espaço entre eles com apenas dois passos. Assim que os braços de Harry envolveram a cintura fina de Ginny, ele percebeu como estava desesperado. Desesperado por _ela_.

Sem se importar com coisa alguma – seu emprego, sua ética ou mesmo sua liberdade -, Harry abaixou a cabeça e, dessa vez, foi ele quem começou o beijo. Seus lábios encontraram os de Ginny e ele quase suspirou ao sentir aquele gosto doce tão típico dela, que ele tinha sentido apenas uma vez mas do qual tinha sentido tanta falta. Ginny nem estava acreditando. De todas as possibilidades que tinham se passado pela cabeça dela sobre como seria aquele momento, nenhuma tinha sido daquele jeito. Não que ela estivesse reclamando. Apenas o fato de Harry estar lhe beijando, de forma tão intensa, já dispensava qualquer necessidade de conversa. Ela não precisava que ele dissesse nada: soube naquele instante que ele estava apaixonado por ela, sim.

As mãos de Ginny subiram até a nuca de Harry e ela agarrou seus cabelos, puxando-o para mais perto de si. Harry, por sua vez, apertou-a tanto em entre seus braços que eles estavam sentindo cada pedaço do corpo um do outro. Os lábios experientes do moreno se movimentavam por cima dos de Ginny fazendo com que ela sentisse os joelhos fracos, e a língua dele massageava a dela de uma forma deliciosamente sensual. Não bastou muita coisa para que ela se lembrasse da forma como Harry sempre a tocava com firmeza e sem hesitação, seja para dar um abraço inocente de professor ou para beijá-la – como tinha feito na última vez em que se viram. Ela simplesmente _adorava_ aquilo. Suas mãos grandes e fortes desceram pelas costas dela até a base, e, chegando lá, ele fez uma ligeira pressão, juntando os quadris dos dois ainda mais e provocando em Ginny sensações que ela nunca tinha experimentado.

O próprio Harry estava desorientado. Sabia que se não se sentasse iria se desequilibrar a qualquer momento. Então, sem deixar de beijar Ginny nem por um segundo, ele começou a andar para trás, pois sabia que sua mesa estava ali. Seu quadril bateu em algo que ele julgou ser a mesa e, com o impacto, o corpo de Ginny se chocou contra o dele. Ela interrompeu o beijo para descer os lábios até o pescoço de Harry. Enquanto Ginny mordiscava sua orelha, ele voltou a movimentar as mãos que estavam na base da coluna dela. Enfiou-as por dentro da blusa da garota, e Ginny sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha quando sentiu a pele de Harry acariciando a sua. As mãos dele subiram vagarosamente, fazendo com que a blusa subisse também, até que alcançaram o fecho do sutiã, e enquanto isso Ginny beijava e mordiscava seu pescoço. Harry segurou um gemido quando os lábios de Ginny tocaram o ponto fraco de seu pescoço, bem perto da orelha.

Já estava ficando quente na sala. Harry tirou as mãos de dentro da blusa de Ginny para colocá-las entre eles e desabotoar a sua própria camisa. Assim que ele começou a fazer isso, um nervosismo do qual Ginny nunca tinha sofrido de repente se apoderou dela. Até aquele momento, ela não tinha tomado consciência do que realmente estava acontecendo ali, mas o fato de Harry estar tirando a camisa e de ela finalmente ter reparado no volume na calça de Harry contra seu quadril, fizeram com que Ginny percebesse aonde aquilo tudo ia parar. Mas ela não empurrou Harry nem nada disso: estava tão embalada no momento e tão apaixonada que nada poderia fazê-la parar agora. Se tinha que fazer sexo com alguém algum dia, que pessoa melhor do que o cara por quem estava apaixonada – e que também era mais velho, ou seja, tinha mais experiência? Em nenhum momento, passou pela cabeça de nenhum dos dois que Harry era um professor e Ginny era uma aluna.

Ele acabou de desabotoar a camisa, com a ajuda de Ginny, e a garota observou enquanto os músculos dele se contraíam enquanto colocava os braços para trás para retirar a peça do corpo. Harry jogou a camisa para longe e rapidamente puxou Ginny de volta para perto de si, então a beijou mais uma vez. Enquanto suas línguas se massageavam deliciosamente, Ginny deslizou suas mãos pelo torso nu e musculoso de Harry. Aquela era a primeira vez que ela o via sem camisa, mas isso não quer dizer que ela nunca tenha imaginado como as coisas seriam por baixo daqueles suéteres bregas de professor. E uma coisa precisava ser dita: as imagens de sua cabeça não eram nem um pouco parecidas com a realidade; a realidade era _muito_ melhor.

Querendo sentir a pele de Ginny em contato com a sua, Harry puxou a blusa dela para cima sem nenhuma cerimônia. Ela não protestou. Quando seus corpos semi-nus se encontraram, pele contra pele, ela sentiu um prazer que nunca pensou que pudesse sentir apenas por causa de um contato tão mínino. Harry desceu as mãos pelas costas de Ginny lentamente e não parou quando chegou na bunda dela. Suas mãos grandes se contraíram ao redor das nádegas volumosas da garota, tanto que ele a empurrou para cima. Automaticamente, ela dobrou os joelhos e pôs as pernas ao redor da cintura dele, ao mesmo tempo em que Harry girava para colocá-la sentada em cima da mesa. Sem nunca soltá-la ou parar de beijá-la, ele passou o braço rapidamente por cima da mesa e derrubou tudo o que estava lá em cima para que Ginny pudesse sentar-se. Assim que sentiu a madeira fria lhe dando apoio, Ginny fechou com ainda mais força as pernas ao redor de Harry, que se surpreendeu, mas não deixou com que a surpresa lhe parasse. Continuou a beijá-la, cada vez mais intensamente, e também começou a comprimir o quadril contra o dela de vez em quando. Em cada estocada, Ginny sentia o membro rígido de Harry debaixo da calça comprimir-lhe a intimidade e aquilo a estava deixando louca. Era como se precisasse extremamente de uma coisa que não sabia o que era ou que nunca tinha provado, mas só ficaria completamente satisfeita quando tivesse aquela coisa.

As mãos dele desceram para as coxas tonificadas e perfeitas de Ginny, enquanto seus lábios desciam pelo rosto e pescoço dela, dando pequenos beijos por todo o caminho. Aquele ato tão carinhoso a surpreendeu, mas ela gostou extremamente. Quando ele mordeu seu pescoço, ela jogou a cabeça para trás e ofegou. As mãos de Harry subiram pelas suas pernas, barriga e seios até chegar às suas costas, onde estava o fecho do sutiã. Ele abriu-o habilmente e puxou do corpo dela, jogando-o para um lugar desconhecido. Depois que o fez, Harry parou por apenas alguns segundo para observá-la, mas aquele poucos segundos foram o suficiente para que ele repetisse em sua cabeça algo que já sabia há muito tempo: Ginny tinha o corpo mais perfeito entre todas as mulheres com quem ele já tinha estado. Como uma garota de dezessete anos conseguia deixá-lo louco daquele jeito, como nenhuma outra jamais tinha conseguido? Bem, não importava muito naquele momento. Tudo o que importava era Ginny e o corpo quente dela junto ao seu.

Pela primeira vez, Ginny tomou a iniciativa e levou as mãos até o botão das calças de Harry. Ele não protestou, apenas colocou as mãos por cima das dela e ajudou-a a desabotoar. Sentiu as mãos dela tremendo um pouco, e de repente lhe ocorreu que ela _nunca_ tinha feito aquilo na vida. Não tinha certeza, mas achava que não. Naquele momento, Harry não soube muito bem o que aquilo significava para ele, como o fazia se sentir. Tudo o que teve vontade de fazer foi beijá-la, e o fez. Enquanto sua boca se movimentava por cima da dela mais lentamente do que o normal, ele sentiu que Ginny se acalmou mais um pouco. Harry a estava beijando de forma tão carinhosa que não tinha como ficar nervosa. Quem poderia ficar nervosa perto de um homem como aquele, meu Deus? Ele era simplesmente _perfeito_. Causava arrepios de prazer por todo o seu corpo, a todo momento, principalmente quando começou a tocar a região de suas pernas que estava mais próxima de sua intimidade. Mas antes que a tocasse _de verdade_, ele agarrou a bainha da sua saia e a puxou. Ginny, depois disso, inclinou-se e começou a baixar as calças já desabotoadas de Harry, que finalizou o processo. Quando ele voltou a se erguer, começou a beijar Ginny tão rapidamente que ela nem teve tempo de observar claramente a cueca de Harry e o que se encontrava em baixo dela. Mas pelo relance que ela pôde captar, a coisa não era pouca. Tentou não ficar assustada, mas ainda assim não conseguia parar de pensar na dor que poderia sentir.

Harry não notou o nervosismo dela, e continuou com as carícias normalmente, o que acabou distraindo Ginny, principalmente quando as mãos dele subiram para seus seios. Ele começou a massageá-los, e Ginny não conseguiu conter um gemido de prazer. Era simplesmente inacreditável o efeito que Harry estava causando nela, seu corpo inteiro estava fervendo. Quando ele parou, ela quase abriu a boca para protestar, mas não foi preciso: as mãos de Harry foram substituídas pelos seus lábios. Sentir a língua dele brincando com seu mamilo quase a fez desmaiar, era algo que ela nunca tinha pensado que pudesse ser tão bom. E tudo só fez melhorar quando Harry usou uma das mãos para massagear o outro seio, e a outra desceu até sua calcinha. Primeiramente, ele apenas esfregou a mão por cima da calcinha de Ginny, mas depois ele adentrou sua lingerie sem nenhuma hesitação. Ginny levou as mãos aos cabelos de Harry e puxou, ao mesmo tempo em que ofegava fortemente quando sentia os dedos dele explorarem sua vulva. Dando uma última mordida no mamilo dela, Harry ergueu a cabeça e voltou a beijá-la. Já estava enlouquecendo, e sua ereção chegava a doer. Depois de verificar que Ginny estava pronta para ele, não esperou muito. Tirou a mão de dentro da calcinha dela e puxou a peça rapidamente, então tirou sua cueca. Ginny olhou para o pênis rígido dele e fechou os olhos quando ele se reaproximou. Sentiu os braços dele a envolverem e passou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço. Ela não se importava de não saber os sentimentos de Harry por ela; não se importava que ele não fosse seu namorado; não se importava que eles estivessem em um escritório nada romântico, fazendo aquilo em cima de uma mesa dura. Tudo o que importava era que cada célula de seu corpo gritava-lhe, dizendo que aquele era o momento perfeito.

Harry beijava seu pescoço enquanto começava a penetrá-la. Estava tão ansioso para estar dentro dela que não se preocupou em penetrá-la um pouco mais devagar, já que era a primeira vez de Ginny. Só se lembrou quando encontrou uma pequena barreira – e também porque as unhas de Ginny se cravaram em seus ombros -, mas era tarde demais. Ele já estava totalmente dentro dela, e aquele era provavelmente o lugar mais maravilhoso do mundo. Começou a se movimentar, e logo os dois estavam gemendo tão alto que provavelmente toda Hogwarts escutou. Ginny nem sentia mais dor - que nem tinha sido muito grande no momento da penetração. O fato de Harry a ter penetrado tão rapidamente provavelmente foi melhor do que se ele tivesse demorado.

Ele não tinha deixado de abraçá-la. Seus corpos estavam totalmente colados graças aos braços de Harry que a envolviam e a traziam para perto dele. Ginny estava experimentando tantas sensações novas ao mesmo tempo que nem sabia o que era melhor, só sabia que nunca tinha sentido tanto prazer em sua vida. Harry se movimentava dentro dela rapidamente, com a mesma firmeza que ele sempre demonstrava ao fazer qualquer coisa. A forma experiente como ele a tocava deixava tudo melhor. Ele continuou a sair e entrar nela, às vezes tão rápido que os dois pensavam que iriam desmaiar, e às vezes tão lentamente que chegava a ser uma tortura. Ginny aumentou o aperto de suas pernas ao redor da cintura dele, fazendo com que Harry sempre a penetrasse até o fim. Não queria que ele parasse nunca. Não queria deixar de sentir seu corpo suado colado ao dela, nem queria deixar de sentir aquelas sensações maravilhosas que nunca tinha experimentado mas das quais estava gostando extremamente. Harry, também, não estava nem um pouco ansioso para que aquele momento chegasse ao fim. Ginny estava provocando nele um prazer que ele nunca tinha sentido, e tudo nela era diferente. Se não soubesse, Harry nunca teria dito que ela era virgem. Sua forma de fazer amor era embriagante, estava fazendo-o delirar.

Nem Ginny nem Harry poderiam dizer com exatidão por quanto tempo eles ficaram fazendo amor, mas aquelas foram as horas mais maravilhosas e prazerosas que qualquer um dos dois jamais tinham vivido até aquele momento. Os dois chegaram ao ápice juntos, e Ginny nem teve forças para gemer quando sentiu uma onda gigante de prazer percorrer todo o seu corpo, desde o fio de cabelo até os dedos dos pés. Enquanto isso, Harry apertou as mãos nas laterais das costas de Ginny, provavelmente deixando uma marca, e um gemido alto escapou de seus lábios quando ele gozou. Ginny sentiu o líquido quente jorrando dentro de si, e os dois ficaram molemente apoiados um no outro, tentando recuperar o ritmo normal de respiração.

À medida que Harry e Ginny continuavam entrelaçados tentando recuperar o fôlego, o primeiro foi aos poucos caindo em si e percebendo o que tinha acabado de acontecer ali. Ele tinha transado com uma aluna. Com _Ginny._ Ele tinha passado tanto tempo se preparando para aquele momento de encontro, dizendo a si mesmo que nada iria acontecer entre eles, e na primeira vez em que se encontram sozinhos ele vai e faz uma coisa dessas. Tira a virgindade dela. E gosta! Gosta tanto que não quer sair de dentro dela nunca. A cabeça de Harry estava uma grande confusão, ele não sabia o que deveria fazer agora. Daqui a pouco um silêncio constrangedor iria encher o ambiente, Ginny estaria olhando para ele em expectativa, provavelmente querendo falar sobre o que tinha acontecido – e se ele a conhecia bem, _com certeza_ ela iria querer falar – e ele tinha que se decidir antes que isso acontecesse.

Até o hálito quente dela em seu pescoço o fazia ter arrepios de prazer, então como ele poderia ficar longe dela? Mas ele tinha que ficar. Pelo menos, para começar, tinha que sair de perto dela para pensar nas coisas. Enquanto ela estivesse ao seu lado, a parte do seu cérebro que tinha comandado durante as últimas horas iria sempre vencer. Mas antes que Harry pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Ginny tirou o queixo de seu ombro e ergueu a cabeça para olhá-lo nos olhos e ela viu, imediatamente, que havia algo errado. Estava abrindo a boca para perguntar o que Harry tinha, mas ele a impediu pegando o rosto dela entre as mãos e lhe dando um beijo. Um pouco assustada, ela retribuiu o beijo, que não durou muito tempo. Sorrindo – de forma um pouco estranha, o que deixou Ginny ainda mais desconfiada -, Harry saiu de dentro dela e se abaixou para vestir sua cueca. Depois disso, foi à procura das roupas de Ginny, que o observava calada, ainda sentada na mesa. Ele tentou não olhar para ela enquanto entregava suas roupas, pois sabia que a visão de Ginny, nua e totalmente à sua mercê, iria perturbar seu raciocínio. A garota pegou as roupas, mas não as vestiu, apenas desceu da mesa segurando-as e foi até Harry, que já estava de calças novamente. Ele não conseguiu desviar mais o olhar. Satisfeita que ele ao menos estivesse a olhando agora, Ginny começou:

- Harry...

- Escute, Ginny – ele a interrompeu – Eu sei que você quer conversar sobre isso, mas eu estou realmente cansado agora. Vista suas roupas e vá descansar também, e amanhã nós conversamos.

Não era exatamente a reação que ela esperava de um homem depois de uma tarde como aquela.

- Você está bem? – ela perguntou, hesitante – Parece um pouco...

- Estou ótimo – ele retrucou – Não se preocupe. Só preciso ficar sozinho.

Não havia nada mais que ela pudesse fazer para atrair a atenção dele. Harry já tinha vestido toda sua roupa e estava encostado na parede ao lado da porta esperando que ela saísse. Com uma sensação extremamente ruim no peito, Ginny vestiu suas roupas e saiu. Tinha certeza de que Harry tinha se arrependido, só não sabia o porquê. A mãe dele estava errada, afinal, assim como os instintos de Ginny, e, portanto, Harry não a amava?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

N/A: ooi gente! Gostaram do capítulo? Acho que ele é o maior cap que eu já escrevi kkkk E aí, mataram a saudade do Harry?

Ah, quanto às NCs, queria pedir desculpa se alguma coisa está errada, porque eu morro de preguiça de revisar essas partes longas. E também queria pedir desculpa se alguma coisa estiver errada, tipo, na parte de veracidade das situações kkkkk Tenho que admitir que eu não tenho muita autoridade para escrever esse tipo de coisa, já que eu nunca fiz nada disso, mas eu gosto mais de fics com NC pq acho que a historia fica mais completa. Enfim, tudo o que eu escrevi é fruto da minha imaginação, de aulas de biologia, da leitura de muitos livros e fics e da convivência com mais amigos homens do que mulheres (nada é fruto da minha próprio experiência, rs). Mesmo assim, acho que dá pro gasto né?

Bem, acho que é só isso que eu tinha pra dizer hoje. Vamos aos comentários.

_**Dessa Potter:**__ meu deus, você tem uma disposição hein? Lendo a fic de madrugada... eu já teria caído com a cara em cima do pc, de tanto sono kkkk Pois é, eu resolvi dar um presentinho a vcs e escrevi três caps =) Bem, a parte HG ta aqui, e acho que o Harry tomou bastante atitude né?Aff, quero um pra mim também D: Então, um beijão, e muito obrigado pelo comentário e pelos elogios!_

_**Helena Malfoy:**__ digai companheira de cidade! Kkkkkkkkk Que bom que vcs gostou dos caps, mesmo que tenha sido mais R/Hr. Ah, não posso dizer se Draco vai contar ou não, mas posso adiantar que o fato de ele saber do segredo vai ter alguma influencia mais tarde... Obrigada pelos parabéns pelo meu dez, hahaha. Pois é, a Molly é uma chata, fiquei com ódio dela a partir do momento que em ela não deixa o Harry saber de nada na Ordem da Fenix e fiquei com mais raiva ainda quando ela tentou impedir Harry, Ron e Hermione de conversar entre si em Reliquias da Morte ¬¬' Mil beijooos, depois a gente se fala mais pelo msn, hehe._

_**Val Miqui:**__ hahaha, pois é, até eu cansei de escrever sobre eles dois! Kkkk ah, eu detesto a senhora Weasley, ela é muito estraga prazeres, argh (tanto na minha fic como no livro), rs. Bem, eu não posso dizer o que Draco vai fazer, mas ele vai ter um papel na história sim. Mas vc terá que ler para descobrir! Muahahaha. A Lily já melhorou né? E ainda vai melhorar mais ainda, prometo. Bem, um beijo enorme, e espero que vc goste desse cap!_

_**Karol Wheezy:**__ que bom que você gostou da historia entre Ron e Hermione =) Ah, eu coloquei a Sra. Weasley pra ser interesseira pq eu odeio ela kkkkkkkkkk Pois é, acho que já deu para perceber que o retorno HG não vai ser nada simples, e ainda tem uma ou duas coisinhas para acontecer... mas isso é nos próximos caps. Espero que tenha gostado desse. Um beijão!_

_**Juliana:**__ humpf, acho bom vc não esquecer mesmo, viu? Kkkkkk quero saber oq vcs estão achando da historia, e isso é meio difícil de acontecer se vcs não comentam! Não esquecer de vir aqui e me dizer se gostou ou não desse cap =) fico feliz em saber que vc gostou da relação entre Ron e Hermione, muito obrigada pelo elogio. Beijooooooos_

_**Gisllaine Farias:**__ ah, ainda bem que agora vc ta gostando dela agora =) Espero que goste de capítulo! Beijooo!_

_**Glaucia:**__ oun, que bom que vc gostou desses três caps! Tentei fazer com que eles tenham valido a espera, e pelo jeito, eles valeram, né? Ah, algumas pessoas me add mas não sei se vc é uma delas. Qual é o seu e-mail? Aí eu olho aqui e se vc não tiver me add, eu mesma te adiciono. Beijaaao!_

_**Lari SL: **__mais uma leitora nova, uhul! Que bom que vc ta gostando da minha fic, e muito obrigada pelos elogios. Espero que continue gostando, e não esqueça de voltar aqui para dizer o que achou desse cap. e dos próximos que eu postar. Mil beijos!_

_**AB Feta:**__ ooun, muito obrigaaada! Fico muito feliz em saber que vc ta adorando a história =) Eu já te aceitei no msn, ok? Entre para a gente poder conversar, hehe. Beijooo!_

Bem galera, é só isso por hoje. Não esqueçam de comentar esse cap, porque ele é um dos mais importantes da fic, hein? Quero saber oq acharam dele. Prox cap no domingo (26.09). Um grande beijo a todos e muito obrigada pelas reviews e pelos elogios!


	14. Chapter 14

_Professor Potter – Capítulo 14_

**Memories – David Guetta**

_All the crazy shit I did tonight,_

_Those would be the best memories,_

_I just wanna let it go for the night,_

_That would be the best therapy for me_

_Hey hey_

_Yeah yeah _

_All the crazy shit I did tonight,_

_Those would be the best memories,_

_I just wanna let it go for the night,_

_That would be the best therapy for me_

_Hey hey_

_Yeah yeah_

_It`s gettin' late but I dont mind_

_Hey hey_

_Yeah yeah_

Os corredores estavam vazios e Ginny não encontrou ninguém durante a sua volta para o alojamento. Já era noite e todos os estudantes estavam reunidos em seus dormitórios, assistindo TV ou algo do tipo. Quando ela entrou em Gryffindor, deparou-se com vários de seus colegas reunidos, contando suas aventuras das férias. Ginny teve vontade de contar para eles que a maior aventura de sua vida tinha acabado de acontecer, mas que não tinha sido do jeito que ela imaginava. Porém, não o fez. Apenas passou direto, ignorando os chamados das garotas e andando rapidamente até seu quarto. Assim que abriu a porta e viu Hermione sentada lendo um livro, Ginny soltou um suspiro de alívio e correu para os braços da amiga. Sem entender, a morena afastou para um lado para que Ginny pudesse sentar-se na cama, e passou um braço ao redor dos ombros dela. A amiga parecia tão confusa!

- O que aconteceu, Ginny? – Hermione perguntou, preocupada. Sabia que a ruiva tinha ido procurar Harry quando ela tinha saído do quarto à tarde, mas não sabia se ela tinha estado com ele durante todo esse tempo.

Ginny ergueu o rosto para encarar Hermione.

- Harry e eu... – ela começou, mas sua voz falhou.

- Vocês o quê? – a morena perguntou gentilmente. Será que eles tinham brigado?

- Nós transamos.

Hermione quase caiu da cama. Ela deu um pulo tão grande que a própria Ginny se assustou. Não estava acreditando no que tinha ouvido. Quer dizer, ela e Ginny já tinham se metido em muitos problemas, já tinham quebrado várias regras, mas nunca tinham se envolvido com algo que quebrasse a _lei_. Ginny era menor de idade, pelo amor de Deus! E era uma _aluna_!

- Ginny! – Hermione gritou com a voz esganiçada – _Como assim?_

Ginny pressionou os dedos nas têmporas, pois os gritos de Hermione estavam-na deixando com mais dor de cabeça ainda. Ela olhou para a amiga e disse:

- Por favor, não grite. A confusão já está grande o bastante dentro do meu cérebro para que ele tenha que agüentar gritos também.

Hermione fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Quando os abriu, viu que Ginny a olhava angustiadamente. Hermione estendeu o braço mais uma vez e puxou a amiga para perto de si, então começou a acariciar seus cabelos.

- Desculpe – ela disse, com a voz mais calma agora – Me conte o que aconteceu. Qual o motivo da confusão? Eu pensei que fosse isso que você queria, não?

Ginny assentiu com a cabeça.

- É isso que eu _quero_ – ela retrucou – Mas foi muito diferente de tudo o que eu já tinha imaginado. Principalmente o modo como ele agiu depois.

- E como ele agiu? – Hermione perguntou, sua voz carregada de raiva pela possibilidade de Harry ter tratado Ginny mal.

- Eu não sei explicar muito bem – Ginny respondeu – Ele não disse nada maldoso nem nada do tipo, mas ele pareceu tão distante... Eu poderia jurar que ele se arrependeu – ela disse a última frase com a voz fraca, mas se obrigou a não chorar. Já tinha chorado o bastante para toda a sua vida durante aquelas férias.

Hermione não duvidou daquela hipótese, afinal, ele devia ter percebido a grande besteira que ele tinha feito ao dormir com uma aluna. Mas ela não disse isso em voz alta, apenas ficou calada.

- Eu fiquei pensando – Ginny continuou – Eu achava que ele estava apaixonado por mim. Mas acho que ele não está, e é por isso que se arrependeu.

_Se ela soubesse como estava sendo burra e infantil_, Hermione pensou, revirando os olhos. Ginny tinha entendido tudo completamente errado. É claro que o professor Potter estava apaixonado por ela, só que ele sabia que não deveria estar. E por isso estava arrependido. Mas se ele não iria revelar seus verdadeiros sentimentos a Ginny, Hermione não iria fazer isso por ele.

- Ginny, você precisa dormir – ela disse à amiga – Vá descansar e deixe para pensar nisso amanhã, ok? Tenho certeza de que tudo irá se resolver.

A ruiva assentiu e, lentamente, foi até sua cama. Nem ao menos trocou de roupa, apenas se encolheu debaixo de suas cobertas e tentou dormir. Estava tão cansada que o sono não demorou a chegar, mas isso não impediu que algumas lágrimas teimosas descessem pelas suas bochechas minutos antes que ela ficasse inconsciente.

Na manhã seguinte, ela acordou como sempre: com Hermione gritando que iriam se atrasar para a aula. Lentamente, Ginny se obrigou a sair da cama e ir em direção ao banheiro. Disse para a amiga que não era necessário esperar por ela, e então fechou a porta. Parou, olhando-se no espelho. Tinha tido um sonho maravilhoso, mas não conseguia se lembrar o que era. Entretanto, não estava chateada. Ao contrário do que tinha pensado antes de dormir, ela não tinha acordado com olheiras enormes nem com uma cara horrível. Tinha dormido bem. Avaliou-se por alguns minutos, em frente ao espelho, procurando algum sinal de mudança na sua aparência. Será que alguém iria notar que ela não era mais virgem? O corpo mudava depois que se fazia sexo pela primeira vez? Ela não conseguiu achar traço algum que confirmasse essas hipóteses.

Contudo, tinha que admitir que estava se sentindo diferente. Mais adulta, talvez, ou mais experiente – o que, de fato, era verdade. Mas foi só depois que saiu do banheiro e encontrou Hermione ainda dentro do quarto esperando por ela que Ginny soube, pela boca da amiga, o que estava diferente em si.

- Você está bem? – a amiga perguntou preocupada, avaliando-a cuidadosamente.

- Estou – Ginny respondeu sinceramente, e para completar deu um sorriso à Hermione.

- Que bom – a amiga pareceu convencida – Sabe, você parece diferente.

Ginny ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Mesmo? – ela perguntou, curiosa – Diferente como?

- Você está... mais brilhante do que o normal.

A ruiva riu e começou a procurar uma roupa para vestir. Hermione sempre dissera a ela que Ginny tinha uma espécie de uma aura ao redor de si que chamava a atenção de todos. Até parece.

Depois de prontas, as duas saíram do quarto e do alojamento em direção ao café da manhã. Infelizmente, Ginny não teria aula com Harry naquele dia, apenas no dia seguinte. Mas ainda assim, ela iria encontrar com ele no café, no almoço e – ela lembrou-se de repente, com um sobressalto – também jantaria com ele, com o pai dela e com o diretor naquela noite.

Que maravilha.

Não.

Assim que adentrou o Salão Principal, ela vasculhou o recinto à procura dos olhos verdes que tanto amava e que estavam tão próximos de serem todos seus. Achou-os no mesmo lugar que no dia anterior: no rosto de seu dono, que estava sentado à esquerda da mesa dos professores.

Os olhares deles se encontraram e Ginny sorriu para Harry. Ele lhe sorriu de volta, mas de uma forma um pouco menos animada do que ela. No dia anterior, depois que a garota tinha saído de sua sala, ele tinha decidido que não poderia continuar com aquilo. Por mais que cada célula de seu corpo gritasse o nome de Ginny sempre que a via, ele não poderia fazer uma coisa daquelas com ela, nem consigo, nem com o colégio. Tinha apenas correspondido ao sorriso dela porque foi seu primeiro instinto ao vê-la tão linda logo pela manhã, e também porque não queria deixá-la mais triste do que já tinha deixado no dia anterior por causa de seu comportamento. Eles iriam conversar mais tarde, e aí sim ele poderia anunciar a ela sua decisão: iria embora de Hogwarts. Mas até o momento oportuno, teria que ao menos fingir que estava feliz – o que, de certa forma, era verdade, pois nunca tinha ficado tão feliz na sua vida quanto tinha estado no dia anterior com Ginny nos seus braços. E também não agüentaria ver a expressão decepcionada no rosto dela se ele simplesmente a ignorasse. Acabar com algo tão maravilhoso que nem ao menos havia começado já seria difícil o suficiente na hora de sua partida. Harry não poderia passar o dia todo puxando aquele band-aid com tanta lentidão.

Durante a refeição, Ginny acabou esquecendo-se de seus problemas de tão indignada que estava com os de Hermione. Ela ficou olhando para a amiga numa tentativa de confortar-lhe pelo olhar. Hermione sabia que era aquilo que iria acontecer assim que chegassem ao internato, mas ainda assim não era fácil observar Lavender aproximar-se do _seu_ namorado e beijá-lo. Ron tentou corresponder o mais brevemente e com o menor entusiasmo possível, mas não foi o suficiente para apaziguar a raiva de Hermione.

Vinte minutos na presença deles foi o bastante para ela. Sem terminar seu café-da-manhã, ela se levantou bruscamente, lançou um olhar mortífero para o casal e deu as costas para ir embora. Imediatamente, Ginny virou-se para o irmão, tentando sinalizar que ele deveria ir atrás da _verdadeira_ namorada dele, mas Ron não teve oportunidade alguma de sair da mesa para ir atrás de Hermione, pois Lavander estava o tempo todo agarrada ao seu braço, tagarelando sobre as compras maravilhosas que tinha feito durante as férias em Paris. Até parece que ele estava interessado.

Finalmente, todos acabaram de tomar café e cada um tomou um rumo diferente – felizmente, para Ron. Ginny tinha aula de História, com o Prof. Binns, e foi para a sala dele o mais rapidamente possível porque sabia que Hermione também estaria lá e precisava acalmar a amiga – não que ela fosse defender o irmão, pois também não concordava com a atitude dele.

- Hoje à noite meu pai vem jantar com a gente – ela confortou Hermione, enquanto as duas sentavam-se em suas respectivas carteiras – E eu mesma vou falar com ele sobre isso. Ron pode não ter coragem, mas eu tenho.

Um grunhido foi tudo que ela recebeu de Hermione. A morena não queria falar sua verdadeira opinião em voz alta, para não ofender a amiga, mas o que ela _realmente _queria era que Ron falasse com o Sr. Weasley, e não Ginny. Não seria a mesma coisa se fosse Ginny defendendo seu relacionamento com Ron, ao invés do próprio Ron estar fazendo isso. Quer dizer, era o mínimo que ele poderia fazer.

Quando a aula acabou e Ginny já estava no caminho para sua próxima aula, ela estava tão aérea que acabou trombando em alguém. Seus pensamentos saíram rapidamente da noite anterior – das mãos de Harry percorrendo seu corpo e a fazendo sentir um prazer que nunca pensou que fosse possível – e voltaram para o presente. Que grande ironia ela ter trombado exatamente com a pessoa que estava perturbando seus pensamentos.

- Desculpe – ela exclamou. Quase caiu, mas mãos extremamente fortes e familiares a ampararam, e, quando olhou para cima, ela descobriu que estava nos braços de Harry.

Ele não respondeu nada. Apenas a puxou e, mais rápido do que Ginny teria desejado, retirou as mãos do corpo dela e deu um passo para trás. Harry não queria ficar muito perto dela, pois não queria que ninguém desconfiasse do que tinha acontecido entre eles – e também não achava seguro ficar tão próximo de Ginny, agora que sabia o que ela era capaz de fazê-lo sentir.

- Harry! – ela disse, com um sorriso. Chegou mais perto dele, e Harry não conseguiu se mover. Ficou paralisado, sentindo o perfume doce dela invadir suas narinas e o calor emanando de seu corpo. Ginny olhou ao redor e percebeu que os dois estavam sozinhos no corredor. Como Harry não tinha recuado à aproximação dela, ela começou a andar para mais perto ainda dele.

O olhar de Harry desceu para seus lábios cuidadosamente pintados. Estavam tão próximos que ele praticamente podia senti-los de encontro aos seus. Olhou para Ginny, lhe lançando um olhar desesperado. Por que ela estava fazendo aquilo com ele? Ela sabia que tinha armas às quais ele não podia resistir, e estava se aproveitando disso.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou com a voz fraca por causa da imensa força que ele estava fazendo para não passar os braços ao redor de Ginny e puxá-la para si. Entretanto, fez um esforço para perguntar pelo menos aquilo. Ele precisava saber como ela estava se sentindo. Afinal, tinha sido a primeira vez que ela dormira com um homem. Aquilo costumava afetar o psicológico das garotas, e Harry - por mais que se torturasse por causa disso – se preocupava com ela.

- Estou ótima. Um pouco cansada – ela deu um sorriso de lado, que Harry achou extremamente obsceno – Mas acho que é normal, não é?

- É, sim – Harry respondeu, já esquecendo de todas as decisões que tinha tomado anteriormente. Chegou um pouco mais perto dela e se apoiou casualmente na parede. Agora seus rostos estavam a menos de três centímetros – Eu também estou cansado. Mas isso é normal depois de uma noite como a de ontem.

Ele estava perdido e sabia disso. Era tarde demais. Seu cérebro já tinha perdido todo o controle, e agora eram suas emoções – e não a sua cabeça – que o controlavam. Era sempre assim perto quando estava perto de Ginny Weasley.

Assim como tinha esperado, Ginny ficou vermelha. Harry percebeu que ela ficava linda quando estava envergonhada – o que era muito raro de acontecer, já que Ginny era a pessoa mais cara de pau que ele jamais tinha conhecido; só perdia para James. Decidiu que tinha que deixá-la embaraçada mais vezes.

Mas poderia fazer isso depois. Naquele momento, tudo o que queria era sentir o corpo dela colado ao seu novamente, e aqueles lábios tão macios por cima dos seus. Não ligava que eles estivessem no meio de um corredor, em plena manhã, e qualquer um poderia chegar a qualquer m...

- Bom dia, professor Potter – uma voz fria falou, a poucos metros deles – senhorita Weasley.

Harry e Ginny se afastaram um do outro rapidamente. O coração dos dois estava quase saindo pela garganta por causa do susto. Quando se viraram para olhar a pessoa que estava ali ao lado deles – por mais que, pela voz, já soubessem -, a coloração de seus rostos mudou completamente: Harry ficou totalmente branco, e Ginny ficou ainda mais vermelha do que já estava.

O sorriso irônico no rosto de Snape era perceptível, mesmo que ele tentasse esconder. Fingindo que não tinha notado nada, ele voltou-se para Harry e falou:

- O diretor quer vê-lo, professor.

Harry percebeu que estava agindo como um completo idiota, ao ficar com medo de Snape. Aquilo era o que o homem queria, afinal, e demonstrar que ele estava de algum modo conseguindo realizar seus desejos não era algo que Harry iria fazer. Harry James Potter não perdia uma briga.

- Claro – ele respondeu, a voz tão serena quanto a de Snape – Obrigado por avisar.

Então, com uma cara de pau maior até do que a de Ginny, ele se virou para a garota e disse:

- Continuamos essa conversa depois, Srta. Weasley. Tenha um bom dia.

Ginny olhou intrigada para ele. Não estava assustada com o quase flagrante de Snape, mas tinha certeza de que Harry iria ficar. Entretanto, ele estava agindo tão naturalmente que seria impossível, para um espectador qualquer, identificar a situação delicada que estava se passando ali.

Sob o olhar desconfiado de Snape, ela começou a andar rapidamente em direção a sua próxima aula. Já estava atrasada, e havia poucas chances do professor Flitwick deixá-la entrar, mas era melhor encará-lo do que passar mais um segundo na presença de Snape.

Ao fim das aulas, Hermione e Ginny foram para o alojamento para se prepararem para o jantar com o diretor. Como faziam aquilo todo ano, já estavam acostumadas, e já sabiam que tipo de roupa usar. Entretanto, não estavam tão seguras dessa vez, não por causa da roupa, mas por causa das pessoas que iriam participar. Afinal, Hermione e Ron estavam brigados. Ginny e Harry estavam sem saber como agir em relação ao outro. E o pai de Ginny, junto com o diretor Dumbledore e os gêmeos, estariam ao lado deles sem saber a verdade oculta por trás do silêncio constrangedor que com certeza iria reinar durante o jantar.

- Tudo vai dar certo – Hermione falou para Ginny, com uma voz que claramente deixava transparecer sua incerteza em relação a tais palavras.

- É fácil para você dizer – a ruiva retrucou, olhando-se no espelho. Seu rosto estava ligeiramente verde – Não foi você quem dormiu com um professor e agora vai ter que jantar com ele e com seu pai ao lado.

Hermione não respondeu, é claro. Não havia nada que pudesse dizer contra o argumento da amiga, até porque as duas sabiam que aquela era a verdade. Quando ficaram finalmente prontas, Hermione caminhou na direção de Ginny e pegou em sua mão, apertando-a com força. Então as duas começaram a se dirigir ao Salão Principal.

Se Ginny estava nervosa em relação ao jantar, o que ela sentia não era nem metade do que se passava pela cabeça de Harry naquele momento. As mãos dele suavam, e a todo momento ele olhava ao redor, esperando que a qualquer instante os Weasley iriam chegar e o pai e os irmãos de Ginny iriam enchê-lo de porrada. Claro que Ginny não era tão louca a ponto de contar para eles o que havia acontecido na noite anterior, mas _Harry_ com certeza estava tão louco a ponto de considerar essa possibilidade.

- Você está bem, Harry? – a voz de Dumbledore interrompeu seus pensamentos.

- Estou ótimo – Harry respondeu, olhando para o diretor, que estava sentado a uma cadeira de distância.

Como na noite do jantar de boas vindas, as mesas compridas que normalmente ocupavam o Salão tinham sido substituídas por várias mesas menores e redondas. Ao redor deles, muitos estudantes já estavam sentados em seus respectivos lugares, junto com seus pais e outros professores. Em seu tempo, Harry lembrou, ele costumava ficar olhando para seus colegas enquanto a noite passava. Achava hilária a expressão deles quando os professores contavam aos seus pais as coisas que eles tinham aprontado, ou então as notas vermelhas que tinham sido escondidas. Mas naquele momento, sentado ao lado do diretor e esperando a chegada de Ginny, ele nunca se sentiu tão simpatizante em relação aos seus colegas de antigamente.

Após mais alguns minutos angustiantes, foi com alívio que Harry pôs os olhos em Ginny e Hermione, vindo em direção à mesa. Claro que o alívio só durou alguns segundos, pois logo ele se lembrou que, depois do jantar, iria ter que conversar com Ginny sobre sua saída de Hogwarts, e o fato de ela parecer uma deusa quando sentou ao seu lado não ajudou muito. Seus olhares se cruzaram, mas os dois desviaram o rosto rapidamente, virando-se para encarar o diretor. Ele olhou com curiosidade para eles, mas depois fingiu não ter percebido.

Os joelhos de Harry e de Ginny se chocaram enquanto ela se acomodava à mesa, e um arrepio percorreu por seu corpo. Harry olhou para ela novamente, e ela se virou para a etiqueta à sua frente, que indicava que ela teria que sentar ali. Xingou as pessoas que tinham organizado a distribuição de lugares. Normalmente não se importaria de sentar-se ao lado de Harry, mas aquele jantar em especial era a pior oportunidade para brincar de aluna e professor embaixo da mesa. Ela olhou para ele rapidamente, e percebeu que estava tão desconfortável quanto ela – se não estava mais.

Harry olhou despreocupadamente para a etiqueta que indicava quem sentaria ao seu lado. A sensação foi como se seu estômago estivesse afundando quando viu o nome do pai de Ginny escrito com aquela letra elegante. A própria garota percebeu o olhar desolado em seu rosto e deu uma espiada na etiqueta.

- Não se preocupe – ela sussurrou para Harry após ver que seu pai se sentaria ao lado dele – Tudo vai correr bem.

A mão de Ginny em seu joelho só fez as coisas piorarem. Ela provavelmente achava que o carinho iria reconfortá-lo, mas só fazia deixá-lo mais nervoso – e triste, também, ao perceber o quanto ela se importava com ele (e ao lembrar o quanto se importava com ela também).

Hermione estava sentanda em frente aos dois, e fingiu não perceber o que estava acontecendo entre eles. Mas não foi necessário ficar com o rosto virado para o lado por muito tempo, já que logo os gêmeos e o Sr. Weasley chegaram, e a aproximação deles fez com que Harry e Ginny se separassem rapidamente, chegando até a afastar as cadeiras.

- Boa noite a todos – disse o Sr. Weasley, com sua costumeira simpatia e educação. Apertou a mão do diretor, então beijou a mão de Hermione e deu um beijo na cabeça de Ginny. Quando parou ao lado do professor Potter, este se levantou desajeitado e eles sacudiram as mãos – É um prazer conhecê-lo. Sou Arthur Weasley.

- Harry Potter. O prazer é meu.

- O professor Potter foi a nossa mais recente adesão ao corpo docente – explicou o diretor Dumbledore.

- Mas ele é o professor mais maneiro que temos – Fred disse sem a mínima educação, e George se apressou a concordar.

Harry, durante o semestre que tinha passado, tinha feito amizade com a maioria dos alunos, e atribuía essa afinidade ao fato de ter praticamente a mesma idade que eles. Por isso mesmo, não conseguiu impedir a culpa de se apoderar de seu corpo ao ouvir os elogios de Fred e George. O que eles pensariam de seu melhor professor se descobrissem que ele tinha transado com a irmã caçula deles? Esse pensamento fez com que Harry ficasse extremamente pálido, e Ginny percebeu, mas não se atreveu a confortá-lo. Se Harry podia enfrentar Snape tranquilamente, por que não poderia enfrentar aquelas pessoas bem mais simpáticas do que o seboso?

Mas aquele era exatamente o problema: o pai de Ginny era um dos homens mais bondosos que Harry já tinha tido o prazer de conhecer, e não demorou mais do que alguns minutos para ele chegar a essa conclusão. Enquanto esperavam Ron chegar, todos começaram a conversar e, à medida que Harry e o Sr. Weasley se entendiam como se fossem amigos há muito tempo, Ginny se tranqüilizou. Entretanto, aquilo só fazia com que Harry se sentisse cada vez mais perturbado.

- Onde está o Ron? – o Sr. Weasley perguntou com a testa ligeiramente franzida, depois de vinte minutos que estavam conversando.

- Sinto muito, pai – Ginny respondeu – Nenhum de nós sabe onde ele se meteu.

Como se estivesse respondendo ao questionamento do pai, Ron apareceu nas portas do Salão, ligeiramente suado e ofegante, como se tivesse corrido até lá. Hermione girou os olhos sem que ninguém notasse. Típico dele. Ela poderia apostar todo o dinheiro de seus pais que ele tinha dormido e se esquecido do jantar. Quando ele se sentou ao seu lado, ignorando completamente a cadeira ao lado de Ginny que dizia que _aquele_ era o seu lugar, o pai dele perguntou:

- Filho, o que aconteceu?

- Eu tive que cuidar de algumas coisas antes de vir para cá, e acabei me atrasando – Ron respondeu – Sinto muito.

Hermione olhou desconfiada para ele. Sabia que tinha sentado ao seu lado de propósito, mas não estava nem um pouco mais propensa a perdoá-lo do que estava pela manhã. Observando seu perfil, ela notou que ele não estava com sua cara de quem tinha acabado de acordar que tinha se tornado tão dolorosamente familiar para ela durante as férias. Então ele não dormiu. Provavelmente estava jogando vídeo game como um garotinho.

De repente, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao sentir algo tocando sua mão embaixo da mesa. Quase pulou com o susto, mas no final conseguiu se controlar. Olhou com raiva para Ron, ao perceber que era a mão dele que estava procurando pela sua. Afastou-se rapidamente e desviou o olhar.

O garoto, entretanto, não desistiu. Tinha chegado atrasado exatamente porque tinha escapado de Hogwarts para ir até Hogsmead, procurar pelas orquídeas que Hermione tinha confessado, certo dia, serem suas flores preferidas. Como não poderia trazer todas na mão sem que ninguém notasse, ele tinha pego apenas uma e guardado no bolso do smoking para entregar a ela. Sendo assim, ele pegou a flor com a mão e, com a outra, agarrou o pulso de Hermione por baixo da mesa. Sem poder se movimentar bruscamente para arrancar o braço das mãos dele, Hermione apenas deu um pequeno puxão que de nada adiantou, e lhe lançou um olhar de raiva. Mas antes que ela finalmente perdesse a paciência e gritasse para que Ron a largasse – e ele não duvidava que ela fizesse isso -, ele empurrou a orquídea delicadamente em sua mão. Ao sentir aquela textura diferente na palma, Hermione hesitou e olhou ao redor antes que abaixar a cabeça para verificar o que Ron tinha lhe dado. Seus olhos se arregalaram em surpresa ao ver a orquídea, se perguntando como ele tinha lembrado. Afinal, na hora em que tinha dito para Ron que sua flor favorita era a orquídea, eles estavam nus na cama dele, e, embora estivessem conversando, Ron parecia estar muito mais concentrado em passar as mãos por todo lugar de seu corpo que poderia alcançar. Não achou que ele tivesse prestado atenção.

Ele sorriu para ela quando a garota levantou os grandes olhos castanhos para ele, mas não conseguiu decifrar a expressão dela. Quando ela pegou a flor carinhosamente e deixou-a em seu colo, ele achou que fosse um bom sinal, mas ela não fez mais nada além disso. Voltou-se para a conversa dos outros componentes da mesa, e, embora sua expressão tivesse se suavizado, ela não voltou a falar com Ron. Hesitante, ele esticou um braço para descansar uma mão na perna dela. Hermione não lhe lançou um sorriso ou qualquer outra coisa que indicasse que estava perdoado, mas também não lhe deu um chute acusando-o de tê-la tocado.

- Bem, o jantar já vai ser servido – comentou o diretor – Mas temo que o nosso último convidado ainda não tenha chegado.

- Ei – Ron exclamou, surpreso – Eu estou bem aqui.

O diretor riu.

- Não você, Sr. Weasley – o velho disse, ainda rindo – O professor Snape.

Se alguém percebeu os corpos de Ginny e de Harry ficando tensos depois dessa declaração, não comentou nada. Nenhum dos dois tinha notado o lugar ainda vazio ao lado de Ginny, mas quando o diretor enunciou essas palavras tudo fez sentido, e eles se perguntaram porque não tinham percebido antes. Como tinham sido burros ao pensar que a noite talvez não fosse tão ruim assim. É claro que o acaso iria trazer alguém para estragar o que, até o momento, estava prometendo ser um jantar, pelo menos, normal.

- Snape vai jantar com a gente? – George exclamou, sem se preocupar em esconder a careta – Que ótimo!

Arthur lançou um olhar de repreensão ao filho, ao mesmo tempo em que falava com uma voz que ameaçava se tornar mais alta a cada minuto.

- George...

- Ele tem razão – Ron se meteu – Ele é um fil...

- Rony! – Hermione falou com ele pela primeira vez, mas sua voz não estava agradável – Fique fora disso para não piorar as coisas.

Lançando um olhar a Ginny e a Harry, ela tentou passar à amiga uma mensagem: _fique calma_. Ginny pareceu entender, e assentiu para a amiga ligeiramente. Ao redor deles, o Sr. Weasley estava brigando com os filhos por causa de sua falta de educação, e Hermione logo se intrometeu para apartar a confusão, pois não queria deixar Ginny ainda mais nervosa. Quando Harry percebeu que ela tinha parado de prestar atenção nos dois, ele se virou para Ginny, sem se conter, e murmurou:

- Você contou para a Hermione?

Ginny percebeu, pelo seu tom, que aquilo não tinha agradado Harry nem um pouquinho. Pela primeira vez, ficou com medo de que ele estivesse com raiva dela.

- Contei – ela falou, se encolhendo.

- Por que diabos você faria isso? – a voz de Harry aumentava cada vez mais.

- Ela é minha melhor amiga – ela respondeu na defensiva – Não há nada sobre mim que Hermione não saiba.

Quando Harry ia abrir a boca para retrucar, todos na mesa silenciaram e ele acabou se calando. Lançando para Ginny um olhar que dizia claramente "vamos continuar essa conversa mais tarde", ele voltou-se para as pessoas na mesa e Ginny fez o mesmo, sabendo que tinha piorado as coisas com Harry, que já não estavam tão bem. Mas esses pensamentos foram violentamente sugados de sua cabeça ao ver a razão do silêncio: o último convidado havia chegado, e estava sentando bem ao seu lado.

- Boa noite – Snape falou com sua voz fria.

- Boa noite – responderam Arthur e Dumbledore. Harry olhou para ele com ódio, e se perguntou se dizer "Chegou quem não devia, acabou a nossa alegria" seria infantilidade demais.

- Como vai, professor Snape? – Arthur falou cordialmente, sem notar a infelicidade da maioria das pessoas na mesa.

- Vou muito bem, Sr. Weasley – Snape respondeu – E o senhor, como vai? Já conheceu o nosso adorado professor Potter?

É claro. Já ia começar. Harry sabia que não iria demorar muito.

- Estou ótimo – o outro respondeu – E, sim, conheci o Harry. Achei-o um rapaz ótimo e muito competente – ele complementou, dando um sorriso simpático para Harry.

- Ah, com certeza a sua filha acha o mesmo – Snape disse como quem não quer nada.

Harry cerrou os pulsos por baixo da mesa, se controlando para não dar um soco no narigão nojento de Snape. O Sr. Weasley franziu a testa, sem entender.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Só quis dizer que a Srta. Weasley e o professor Potter são muito próximos. Com certeza, se perguntar, ela lhe dirá que ele é o _melhor_ professor da escola, não é? – ele falou, lançando a Ginny um olhar inocente.

- Claro que não – Ginny rebateu, com o queixo erguido – Certamente, eu não deixaria Harry pegar o seu posto no meu coração, professor Snape – disse, sarcasticamente.

Snape estreitou os olhos.

- Vejo que o senhor também já pegou o mesmo costume de sua filha, de chamar o professor Potter pelo primeiro nome – ele disse.

- Eu insisti que Harry me chamasse de Arthur. Acho que seria muito apropriado que eu o chamasse de Harry, em troca.

- Talvez ele queira outra coisa em troca – Snape disse, olhando para Ginny.

Após esse comentário, seguiu-se um silêncio confuso. Quando o Sr. Weasley estava prestes a abrir a boca para perguntar o que diabos estava acontecendo, eles ouviram um grito de raiva que não pareceu vir de nenhum deles. Todos se viraram à procura da pessoa que tinha produzido aquele som, pois ela parecia estar bem próxima. Foi quando deram de cara com Lavender Brown, salivando atrás de Ron e Hermione. Os dois também tinham se virado para olhar, e, no movimento, Hermione tinha deixado sua perna fora da toalha da mesa, e a mão de Ron ainda estava lá. As pessoas do outro lado da mesa não poderiam ver, mas Lavender estava vendo tudo muito claramente. E Ron nem se deu ao trabalho de retirar a mão.

- Ronald Weasley! – ela gritou, o rosto vermelho de raiva. Todos ao redor deles pararam para olhar – _O que você pensa que está fazendo?_

Por um ou dois segundos, Hermione pensou, pelo olhar apavorado de Ron, que ele iria correr até Lavender para beijá-la e se desculpar. Mas não foi isso que aconteceu.

Seu olhar petrificado se transformou em determinação, e, lançando um olhar de "eu te disse" para o pai, ele se levantou.

- Escute, Lavander... – ele começou, com uma voz gentil, mas determinada. Não queria fazer a garota passar vergonha, mas se fosse necessário, ele o faria.

- Escutar? – Lavander o interrompeu – _Escutar?_ Escute você, seu filho d...

- Huhum – o diretor Dumbledore pigarreou – Srta. Brown, por favor, se acalme...

- Eu me arrumei todinha para vir te encontrar aqui, porque achava que você simplesmente tinha esquecido de me avisar que nós iríamos jantar na mesma mesa, como fazemos todos os anos, mas em vez disso eu chego aqui para descobrir que todos os lugares estão ocupados... – ela falava sem parar, sua voz aumentando cada vez mais, assim como a fumaça que parecia sair de suas orelhas – E ainda dou de cara com você cheio de _brincadeirinhas_ com essa daí embaixo da mesa! – ela indicou Hermione com o queixo.

Se os espectadores esperavam que Ron fosse ficar envergonhado como Hermione, se decepcionaram. Ele ignorou os olhares surpresos de seu pai, dos professores e dos gêmeos, e falou para Lavander com a voz mais calma que conseguiu encontrar.

- Eu sinto muito – ele disse, e estava sendo sincero – Não queria que acabasse assim.

A expressão no rosto de Lavander foi extremamente hilária, e, por um momento, Ginny esqueceu todos os seus problemas e começou a rir. Harry lhe lançou um olhar para que ela tentasse disfarçar, mas nem ele parecia estar conseguindo controlar o riso direito. Estava na cara que Lavender, por mais raiva que estivesse sentindo de Ron naquele momento, não tinha pensado em acabar o namoro com ele.

- Acabar? – ela exclamou, a voz tão desafinada por causa do susto que chegava a dar pena – Quem falou em acabar? O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer – Ron respondeu friamente. Então virou-se para seu pai, ignorando Lavender totalmente – Sei que você não queria que eu fizesse isso, mas a culpa é toda sua se eu perdi a paciência.

Arthur olhava de boca aberta para Ron. Sinceramente, não estava nem aí para seu cargo. Estava simplesmente surpreso com o escândalo que Lavender estava fazendo, e não conseguia perdoar a si mesmo por ter feito o filho agüentar uma garota como aquela por tanto tempo.

- Hã – ele falou, ainda sem palavras – Por mim, tudo bem. E pode deixar que eu cuido da sua mãe.

Foi a vez de Hermione arregalar os olhos. Ela não acreditava que Ron tinha feito aquilo, mas o que foi mais difícil para ela de aceitar foi que tinham acabado de receber permissão do pai de Ron. Sem se esconder. Sem ter que suportar seu namorado beijando outra. Sem se preocupar com Molly Weasley. Ela estava sonhando?

Ron sorriu para o pai e, então, voltou-se para Hermione. Riu ainda mais quando olhou para aquela expressão aparvalhada dela. Puxando seu braço para que ela ficasse de pé, ele passou os braços ao redor de sua cintura a e puxou para si. A orquídea caiu esquecida no chão, enquanto ele encostava seus lábios nos lábios trêmulos dela, e aquele beijo pareceu durar a eternidade. Quando se separaram, Hermione sorria, mais ainda parecia confusa.

- Eu te amo – Ron falou para ela, com a voz alta.

Hermione não conseguia responder de tão surpresa que estava. Se tivesse olhado para os lados, teria visto todos do Salão olharem estupefatos para eles quando ela passou a mão pela nuca de Ron e o puxou para mais um beijo, que com certeza foi até mais eficiente do que um "Eu também te amo".

- Bem – disse o diretor, constrangido – Acho que o jantar acabou.

Todos pareceram concordar, incluindo Hermione e Ron, que finalmente se separaram e foram os primeiros a saírem do Salão Principal. Pigarreando, os gêmeos se levantaram da mesa.

- Com licença – falaram juntos, saindo da mesa o mais rápido possível.

- Para mim também – Ginny falou. Não agüentava mais ficar ali.

Quando ela saiu, Harry cumprimentou com a cabeça rapidamente as pessoas que ainda estavam na mesa, e foi atrás dela. Esperou até que os dois estivessem fora do Salão para correr mais um pouco e alcançá-la. Puxou seu braço e ela se virou para encará-lo.

- Precisamos conversar – ele disse, sério.

Ginny não pareceu ter percebido seu tom de voz. Olhou para ele aliviada, ao ver que ele estava disposto a passar algum tempo com ela naquele momento. Tudo o que precisava naquele momento era estar nos braços de Harry mais uma vez, então foi de boa vontade que ela o seguiu até os aposentos dele. Quando entraram na sala, o olhar dos dois foi logo para a escrivaninha em cima da qual tinham feito amor no dia anterior. Depois seus olhares se encontraram, e Ginny sorriu, mas Harry não fez o mesmo, apenas continuou andando em direção à porta que dava para seu quarto. Segurou a porta para que Ginny passasse, e então a fechou atrás de si.

- Ginny... – ele começou a falar, mas ela o interrompeu.

- Eu sei que você quer conversar – Ginny aproximou-se dele, e suas mãos pegaram o rosto dele delicadamente, puxando-o para si – Mas não podemos deixar essa conversa para depois? Eu realmente preciso de você de novo, Harry.

Harry congelou àquelas palavras. Olhou para Ginny e viu o desejo em seu olhar. Sempre soube que ela seria uma mulher com bastante disposição na cama, desde o primeiro momento em que falou com ela. Mas sabia que a necessidade que ela tinha não era apenas desejo, pois ele sentia o mesmo. Sentia que, se não a possuísse naquele momento, sua cabeça iria estourar de tanto estresse. Ele precisava da mulher que amava.

Decidindo que aquilo seria sua despedida, ele sorriu e baixou o rosto para que seus lábios encontrassem os dela. Ginny passou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e enterrou as mãos em seus cabelos curtos da nuca, enquanto Harry rodeava a cintura dela com o braço e a puxava para tão perto que Ginny teve que arquear o corpo. Sua língua viajava pela boca dela, explorando cada detalhe para que nunca mais esquecesse. Beijou-a por muito tempo, para que o gosto doce de Ginny ficasse impregnado nele para sempre.

Ela nunca se esqueceria daquele beijo. Pôde senti-lo do fio de cabelo até os dedos dos pés, e por todo o caminho entre esses dois pontos. Nas outras vezes que eles tinham se beijado, tudo tinha sido muito ávido e desesperado – não que tivesse sido ruim. Mas daquela vez, Harry a beijava com tanta intensidade e carinho que deixou Ginny mole em seus braços. Pararam apenas quando lhes faltou ar.

Harry começou a andar na direção da cama, com Ginny ainda em seus braços, fazendo com que ela andasse de costas. Como tinham parado de se beijar, ele aproveitou para puxar o zíper de seu vestido, mas sem pressa. Essa noite não seria como o dia anterior. Essa noite ele teria paciência, e iria extrair tudo o que podia de Ginny, vagarosamente, até que os dois estivessem roucos de gritar e não conseguissem mais sentir prazer pois já tinham sentido todo o prazer do mundo.

Colocou as mãos na cintura dela para que parassem de andar. Estavam a alguns centímetros da cama, apenas. Lentamente, ele desceu as mãos, levando o vestido para baixo também. Então beijou cada pedacinho de pele que descobria, seu pescoço, seus ombros, seu colo... quando seus seios cobertos pelo sutiã apareceram, ele deu um beijo na região entre eles e continuou descendo. Ginny tinha enfiado as mãos em seu cabelo mais uma vez, e a cada beijo sua respiração ficava mais entrecortada e o aperto em nos cabelos do moreno aumentava um pouco. A barriga lisa dela foi revelada, e ele parou de segurar o vestido apenas momentaneamente, para segurar cintura dela. Enquanto percorria seu abdômen com os lábios e a língua, Harry movimentava também os dedos polegares, fazendo massagem nas laterais da barriga de Ginny. Ela riu quando a língua quente de Harry atingiu um ponto que a fazia sentir cócegas, e então ele voltou suas mãos para o vestido. Continuou descendo o vestido e os beijos, até que sua boca estava na região do baixo-ventre de Ginny, e seu queixo estava roçando na renda branca da calcinha dela. Sem descer os beijos, ele terminou de tirar o vestido, passando as mãos pelas pernas torneadas da garota. Então deu um simples beijo na frente de sua calcinha, o que fez Ginny gemer baixinho, e se levantou para olhá-la nos olhos novamente.

Sem quebrar o contato visual, Harry tirou o smoking e, aos poucos, desabotoou a camiseta. Ginny acompanhou cada um de seus movimentos, seus olhos praticamente comendo Harry vivo. Ela teve vontade de lamber aquela barriga de tanquinho inteira, assim como ele tinha feito com a sua, mas ele não permitiu. Voltou a andar, e Ginny teve que se mover de costas, até que seus joelhos bateram na cama e ela parou, se desequilibrando. Harry a segurou, pelos braços, e começou a beijar seu pescoço. Um arrepio percorreu o corpo dela quando Harry a mordeu, ao mesmo tempo em que descia as mãos carinhosamente pelos seus braços até os pulsos. Então ele se inclinou, obrigando Ginny a sentar na cama, e depois a fez deitar-se. Ginny abriu as pernas para que ele pudesse deitar-se por cima dela, mas ele não encostou seu corpo ao dela. Ainda segurando seus pulsos, Harry levantou os braços de Ginny para cima da cabeça da garota, e os prendeu lá com as mãos. Voltou a beijá-la, sua língua percorrendo a boca de Ginny com mais avidez do que antes. Seus beijos começaram a descer novamente, e quando ele não podia mais segurar os braços dela, os puxou e os prendeu ao lado do corpo da ruiva.

Dessa vez, Harry não passou direto por seus seios, e Ginny ficou eternamente grata por isso. Sem dificuldade, ele tirou o sutiã do corpo dela e o colocou na cabeceira ao lado da cama. Ela gemeu baixinho quando sentiu os lábios de Harry ao redor de seu mamilo direito, e enquanto a língua dele fazia todo tipo de brincadeiras com um seio, a mão dele massageava o outro. Com o dedo indicador, ele fazia círculos ao redor do mamilo de Ginny, e logo os bicos de ambos os seios estavam eriçados e vermelhos. Ginny fechou os olhos quando Harry trocou de seio e começou a lamber seu mamilo esquerdo, e ofegou quando ele lhe deu uma leve mordida.

Sabendo que ela iria gostar ainda mais do que estava por vir, Harry ignorou o resmungo de Ginny quando ele tirou a boca de seus seios. Começou a descer seus beijos até a barriga dela, mas não se demorou tanto quanto antes. Logo tinha chegado ao seu baixo-ventre, e a renda da calcinha dela roçava em seu queixo novamente. Levantou o rosto apenas para retirar a calcinha, e olhou para Ginny durante todo o processo. Queria gravar em sua memória a expressão dela quando estava sentindo prazer.

Ela ofegou quando sentiu os lábios de Harry em sua intimidade. Ele passou a língua vagarosamente por toda a extensão de sua vulva, e então fez isso mais vezes e com mais rapidez. Parou por um momento, apenas para brincar com o clitóris dela. Ginny apertou com força os lençóis quando Harry chupou aquele pequeno pedaço de carne que ela nunca achou que poderia lhe provocar tanto prazer. Então ele voltou a percorrê-la por inteiro, e de repente a penetrou com a língua, fazendo com que ela gemesse alto e flexionasse os dedos dos pés. Ele continuou a penetrá-la com língua por mais algum tempo, e os gritos de Ginny aumentavam cada vez mais.

Parou apenas para, no lugar da língua, penetrá-la com o dedo. Ela tinha fechado os olhos e estava com o corpo totalmente arqueado. Harry enfiou mais um dedo, e Ginny sentia que poderia morrer a qualquer momento. Ele a penetrava rapidamente, levando-a à loucura, principalmente quando voltou a baixar o rosto e sua língua encontrou o clitóris dela novamente. Harry aumentou a velocidade com que enfiava seus dedos, e não parou de massagear seu clitóris em nenhum momento, até que os gemidos de Ginny estavam tão altos que provavelmente poderiam ser ouvidos desde Hogsmeade, e, com um grande tremor, ela sentiu o orgasmo percorrer todo o seu corpo e desorientar seus sentidos por algum tempo.

Ofegante, ela olhou para Harry, percebendo que ele ainda não tinha terminado. Sem pressa, ele tirou sua calça e sua cueca, revelando o membro rígido e pulsante. Olhando nos olhos dela, Harry deitou-se em cima de Ginny e a penetrou tão devagar que achou que fosse gritar em agonia. Mas não tinha desistido de seus planejamentos: naquela noite, tudo iria ser devagar.

Penetrou-a tão profundamente quanto pôde, e Ginny se arqueou para ajudar. As mãos dela rodearam sua cintura e subiram pelas suas costas sensualmente. Beijando-a no pescoço, Harry se afastou, apenas para voltar a penetrá-la vagarosamente. Os gemidos roucos e baixos de Harry no ouvido de Ginny a estavam deixando ainda mais excitada. Quando ele chegou ao limite de penetração, ela desceu as mãos para as nádegas dele, apertou-as e o puxou para ainda mais perto. O gemido que Harry soltou dessa vez foi maior, e ele ficou impressionado com Ginny. Será que ela realmente nunca tinha transado com ninguém antes dele? Ela sabia tudo o que fazer, na hora certa, e do jeito certo. Mais uma vez, ele saiu e entrou, só que mais rapidamente. Ainda segurando sua bunda, Ginny o ajudou a ir até o fim novamente. Aos poucos, Harry começou a se movimentar mais rapidamente.

As mãos de Ginny subiram para seus ombros, e lá ela cravou suas unhas sempre bem-feitas. Adorou a sensação dos músculos de Harry se contraído sob sua pele. Logo as lamúrias dos dois enchiam todo o quarto, e Ginny passou as pernas ao redor da cintura de Harry. Aprendeu muito facilmente qual era o ritmo dele, e começou a subir o quadril junto com o moreno. Aquela sensação maravilhosa em seu baixo ventre aumentava cada vez mais, assim como o prazer que Harry estava sentindo com Ginny ao redor de si. Mais uma vez, se surpreendeu que uma garota como ela, que estava fazendo sexo pela segunda vez na vida, pudesse lhe proporcionar sensações que nunca tinha sentido com mais ninguém.

Pela segunda vez, Ginny chegou ao limite, e o tremor que percorreu seu corpo foi ainda maior do que uma hora atrás. Sentiu ondas de prazer subirem e descerem pela sua coluna espinhal por vários segundos, todos os seus músculos se contraíram, para que, de repente, ela caísse molemente nos lençóis. Harry tinha parado momentaneamente de penetrá-la, apenas para observá-la no ápice. Era uma imagem que nunca sairia de sua retina.

Mas ele ainda não tinha acabado. Continuou penetrando-a, cada vez mais rápido, e Ginny voltou a arranhar suas costas – ele chegou à conclusão de que adorava quando ela fazia aquilo. Enquanto sentia seu orgasmo chegar, todos os seus pensamentos voaram para longe, e quase revirou os olhos de tanto prazer. Derramou-se dentro dela, gozando mais do que jamais tinha feito, e deixou um último gemido alto escapar de sua boca. Ofegante, ele saiu de dentro de Ginny e caiu pesadamente ao lado dela.

Os dois respiravam com dificuldade, olhando para o teto e imaginando _o que tinha sido aquilo_. Harry estava simplesmente morto, esgotado até sua alma, mas nunca tinha ficado tão satisfeito. Virou a cabeça para olhar Ginny, e ela virou-se para ele também. Dessa vez, quando ela sorriu, ele sorriu de volta. Puxou-a para seu peito, e ela encostou a cabeça ali com o maior prazer, ouvindo o coração dele bater rapidamente. Harry começou a mexer em seus cabelos, e o último pensamento que Ginny teve antes de dormir foi que tinha sido esperta ao escolher um cara com tanta experiência.

Parecia um anjo quando estava dormindo. E aquilo só fazia a situação ficar ainda mais dolorosa. Enquanto olhava para o rosto calmo de Ginny ao seu lado, Harry teve vontade de jogar tudo para o ar e ficar em Hogwarts até que ela se formasse, e quando isso acontecesse, ele a seguiria para onde quer que ela fosse. Entretanto, sabia que aquilo não era a coisa certa a fazer. Seu coração estava apertado de angustia, e ele tinha vontade de se socar por ter deixado aquilo acontecer. Lembrou do pai de Ginny, e de como ele tinha lhe tratado bem, inocentemente pensando que ele apenas era um bom professor, e que isso era o motivo de sua filha gostar tanto dele. Imagine se ele descobrisse o que Harry tinha feito com Ginny na noite passada. Harry seria queimado vivo, e não discordaria. Ginny tinha dezessete anos; Harry tinha vinte e três. E era um grande babaca irresponsável.

- Bom dia – ele ouviu a voz rouca e doce de Ginny ao seu lado.

Olhou para ela, e soube que a garota tinha visto em seu olhar que havia algo errado.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou, preocupada.

- Precisamos conversar – Harry olhou sério para ela, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia cada célula de seu corpo gritando de dor e angústia – Nós fizemos uma grande besteira, Ginny.

Ela franziu a testa, tentando entender.

- Como assim?

Harry respirou fundo, para controlar-se. Pela primeira vez na sua vida, tinha vontade de chorar.

- A noite de ontem foi uma despedida.

Ela olhou para ele ainda confusa, mas Harry percebeu que ela estava começando a entender.

- E por que foi uma despedida? – Ginny perguntou, mesmo que soubesse que a resposta não iria lhe agradar. Com o coração na boca, ela aguardou até que Harry lhe respondesse.

- Porque eu vou embora de Hogwarts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

N/A: muahahaha. Será que ele vai embora mesmo? O que Ginny vai fazer se ele for? Só no próximo cap!

Gente, eu não to com tempo pra responder aos comentários agora, então vai ter que ficar pro prox cap =( Odeio quando não posso responder vocês!

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado desse cap, e espero que não me odeiem muito por ter que ignorá-los hoje ou por ter acabado o cap na parte mais tensa (mas qual seria a diversão se eu não fizesse isso? Kkkk). Aproveitando que eu não vou poder responder a todos, gostaria de mandar um recadinho geral: muito obrigada a todos que lêem a minha fic, todos que comentam, que add aos favoritos e etc. Vocês fazem tudo valer a pena! Nunca pensei que tanta gente fosse gostar da minha fic =) Um grande beijo, e próximo cap no domingo (03.10).


	15. Chapter 15

_Professor Potter – Capítulo 15_

**Breakin' At The Cracks – Colbie Caillat**

_I think you took my heart away when you said you're leaving _

_Cos' right now I am hurting all over again _

_And I never thought that I'd be in these places on this day _

_And now I don't know how much more that I can take _

_I'm breaking at the cracks _

_And everything goes black _

_It's another heart attack _

_And I can't handle that _

_Woo~ Love I need you back _

_I know that I'll get through this _

_The feeling is stronger somehow _

_I got my feet back on the ground _

_And I'm turning around _

_And I'll be everything you always said that I could be _

_If only you'll be waiting right here for me patiently _

_I'm breaking at the cracks _

_And everything goes black _

_It's another heart attack _

_And I can't handle that _

_Woo~ Love I need you back _

_Oh whenever would I take you back, _

_My heart was filled with love _

_And I wipe these tears and I will laugh _

_If only I could make it last _

_Breaking at the cracks _

_And everything goes black _

_It's another heart attack _

_And I can't handle that _

_Woo. Love I need you back _

_I need you back _

_I need you back _

_I need you back..._

- _Como é que é?_ – a voz de Ginny saiu alta de raiva.

Ela sentou-se na cama, segurando o lençol ao corpo. Harry sentou-se também, e olhava para ela como se estivesse sentindo uma dor imensa. Mas Ginny não se deixou comover. Continuou encarando-o, esperando por uma explicação.

- Eu tenho que ir embora, Ginny! – Harry disse – Não podemos ficar juntos e você sabe disso. Eu sou seu _professor_.

- Mas por causa disso você tem que ir _embora_? – ela perguntou, indignada.

- Claro que tenho – Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos, frustrado – Sempre que eu estiver perto de você, eu não vou conseguir me controlar. Tenho que ficar bem longe.

Em uma outra situação, Ginny teria ficado agradada ao tomar conhecimento daquele poder que aparentemente exercia sobre Harry. Mas não conseguiu sentir nada além de raiva e tristeza. Por que Harry estava fazendo isso com ela?

- Se você sair de Hogwarts, não será mais o meu professor – ela falou, e aquela era sua última esperança – Então nós não precisamos acabar.

Ele tinha pensado nisso. Claro que tinha. Só que, é claro, sempre havia algum empecilho. Quando o destino iria permitir que ele fosse feliz com a mulher que ama, pelo amor de Deus?

- Ginny, eu prometi aos meus pais que, quando saísse de Hogwarts, iria para New York – falou Harry, e sua voz saiu fraca. Deveria ter ido embora antes que Ginny acordasse, assim as coisas não estariam sendo tão difíceis. Mas seria covardia demais, e ele precisava ouvir a voz dela pelo menos mais uma vez, nem que fosse naquele tom de mágoa que estava rasgando seu coração ao meio – Meu vôo sai daqui a duas horas.

O olhar que Ginny lhe lançou não continha a raiva de antes. Agora suas íris douradas estavam turvas de decepção e tristeza. Ela sentiu que, se já não estivesse sentada, teria caído molemente em cima da cama. Todas as forças de seu corpo se esvaíram quando ouviu o que Harry tinha a dizer, e ela simplesmente não conseguia assemelhar a verdade: ele iria deixá-la. Ficou paralisada enquanto ele se levantava da cama com o lençol ao redor da cintura e recolhia suas roupas no chão. Depois de vestido, Harry arriscou um olhar para Ginny e viu que ela ainda olhava para ele, balançando a cabeça em negação. Desviou o olhar e foi rapidamente até a sua mala já pronta - Ginny quase se bateu por não ter reparado nesse pequeno detalhe na noite anterior -, atravessando o quarto em passos largos. Fazendo um último esforço gigantesco, ele parou com a mão na porta aberta e se virou para Ginny. Estava mais linda do que nunca, sentada em sua cama com os cabelos sensualmente bagunçados e apenas o lençol para esconder aquele corpo perfeito. Foi como se uma parte de cada um deles tivesse sido arrancada de seus corpos quando Harry disse:

- Eu te amo – e foi embora.

A pequena cidade de Hogsmeade passava em frente aos seus olhos através do vidro da janela, mas Harry não prestava atenção. Seus pensamentos estavam em Hogwarts, e na imensa dor que estava queimando dentro dele ao deixar a escola e, principalmente, Ginny para trás. A imagem da ruiva sentada em sua cama apenas com um lençol, linda como nunca, encarando-o com aqueles olhos castanhos arregalados de surpresa – e não uma surpresa boa -, ainda estava gravada em sua retina, e Harry duvidava muito que algum dia iria sair.

Será que tinha feito a coisa certa? Harry não conseguia tirar essa dúvida da cabeça. Mas sempre que se perguntava isso, ele se lembrava do Sr. Weasley, aquele homem tão bom e que gostou tanto dele, mas que não tinha a mínima idéia de que Harry tinha transado com a filha dele. Esse pensamento fazia com que Harry se sentisse sujo, nojento, como um grande idiota tarado, ou como aqueles professores cinqüentões que davam em cima das alunas descaradamente. Não importava que esse não fosse o caso deles. Não importava que, na verdade, Harry e Ginny se amavam. Não importava que Harry tivesse vinte e três anos, ao invés de cinqüenta, e nunca tivesse sido tarado quando se tratava de suas alunas – e, por sinal, eram _elas_ que davam em cima dele. Só importava que era daquele jeito que ele se sentia.

No dia anterior, tinha conversado com o diretor Dumbledore. Não disse, claro, o real motivo de estar saindo. Falou que, por causa de circunstâncias que estavam acima de sua influência, Harry não poderia mais continuar em Hogwarts e teria que ir urgentemente para New York, administrar os negócios de seu pai. Dumbledore não ficou satisfeito com a saída de Harry da escola, afinal ele era um dos melhores professores, e o diretor gostava dele. Mas, ainda que a contragosto, permitiu que ele fosse embora, e ainda disse que, a qualquer momento que ele quisesse voltar, os aposentos de Harry estariam esperando por ele. Essa fala, mesmo que completamente inocente, só fez com que deixar o internato fosse ainda mais difícil, pois a última imagem que Harry tinha de seus aposentos contava com uma decoração a mais: Ginny nua em sua cama.

Aquela era realmente uma garota especial. Não chegava nem aos pés de qualquer mulher com quem Harry já tivesse namorado. Ginny Weasley chamava a atenção de todos, por onde quer que passasse, não apenas por causa de sua beleza, mas também por causa de sua personalidade forte. Era inteligente, esperta, linda e, pelo que ela contava para Harry sobre as festas que dava – e por sua própria experiência -, sabia se divertir. Além disso, Harry não podia negar que ela era boa de cama. _Boa _não. Maravil...

- Senhor? – a voz do taxista interrompeu os pensamentos de Harry – Chegamos no aeroporto.

Com um sobressalto, Harry olhou pela janela e viu que o motorista estava falando a verdade. Estavam a apenas alguns metros do avião que levaria Harry embora para sempre, para longe de Ginny. Respirando fundo para criar coragem, ele abriu a porta do carro e saiu. Pela janela, entregou uma nota de 50 libras para o taxista.

- Pode ficar com o troco – ele falou, e antes que o homem agradavelmente surpreso falasse algum agradecimento, foi embora.

O aeroporto estava lotado, e Harry teve que pedir com licença umas cem vezes antes de chegar ao lugar do check-in. Seu vôo sairia às nove horas, então ele teria que esperar mais uma hora. Não achou aquilo muito bom para sua saúde mental. Ele precisava partir _imediatamente_, antes que desistisse e voltasse correndo para Hogwarts e para os braços de Ginny.

Mas a atendente disse que não havia nenhum vôo naquele momento. O mais cedo seria o de Harry, então ele teria que esperar. Aquilo fez com que Harry se desesperasse. Ele olhou para a porta do aeroporto. Estava convidativamente aberta. Sua perna deu um passo involuntário, mas Harry obrigou sua mão a puxar o celular. Na metade do caminho para a saída, sua mãe atendeu.

- Alô?

Harry parou de andar e suspirou, aliviado. Nunca pensou que, sendo um homem formado, de vinte e três anos, precisaria tanto ouvir a voz reconfortante da mãe. Enquanto ele se desviava do caminho até a porta e se dirigia para uma das mesas em frente aos restaurantes do aeroporto, ele disse:

- Oi, mãe. Sou eu, Harry.

- Oi, meu amor – Lily respondeu, feliz. Então sua voz assumiu um tom de repreensão – Que bom que está ligando. Você tinha prometido que iria ligar para mim assim que chegasse em Hogwarts, mas não ligou.

Harry sentou-se e puxou um cardápio para olhar. Estava morrendo de fome, já que não tinha tomado café da manhã.

- Eu sei. Me desculpe – ele disse. Tentando não demonstrar o quanto estava confuso e infeliz, ele falou – É que as coisas ficaram bastante complicadas desde que eu cheguei lá.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Lily, sua voz tomada por preocupação materna – E o que você quer dizer com "lá"? Você não está em Hogwarts?

- Não – Harry fechou os olhos, se preparando para a reação da mãe – Estou no aeroporto. Indo para New York.

Lily não respondeu de imediato, e Harry soube que, inteligente como era, sua mãe já estava assimilando algumas coisas. Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, ela disse com a voz abafada:

- Foi a Ginny, não foi?

- Foi – Harry respondeu, simplesmente.

- O que você fez? – ela perguntou, num tom acusatório. Harry teria rido, se não fosse sua situação de extrema angústia. Típico da mãe dele achar que _ele_ que tinha aprontado.

- Acho que você sabe o que eu fiz – ele respondeu – O que _nós_ fizemos.

Ele ouviu um som abafado, e quase pôde ver Lily caindo pesadamente na poltrona vermelha que seus pais tinham no quarto. Ele se perguntou onde seu pai estaria. Com certeza não estava em casa, pois se estivesse, já teria tomado o telefone de Lily e puxado para si.

- Ah, Harry! – ela disse com a voz cansada – Por que nunca consegue se controlar? Eu devia ter casado com um velho que precisa tomar Viagra. Pelo menos você não teria nascido com o mesmo apetite sexual do seu pai.

Harry riu e estremeceu ao mesmo tempo. Sua mãe sempre dizia besteiras que faziam ele e seu pai rirem durante muito tempo. Só ela mesma para conseguir arrancar um sorriso de Harry quando ele estava se sentindo tão mal.

Mas aquela referência ao apetite sexual de seu pai fora totalmente desnecessária. Trazia imagens bastante perturbadoras de seus pais à sua mente.

- Não é bem assim, mãe – ele falou com a voz séria, depois que parou de rir – Eu amo Ginny. Se fosse apenas a beleza dela, eu acho que poderia me controlar.

Mais uma vez, ela não respondeu de imediato, e Harry se perguntou se teria dito mais alguma coisa absurda que tinha feito sua mãe ficar paralisada. Quando estava prestes a perguntar o que tinha acontecido, ela voltou a falar.

- Se você a ama – começou, com uma voz hesitante – Por que está indo embora?

Por aquela Harry não esperava. Tinha ligado para mãe exatamente porque achava que ela iria apoiá-lo na decisão de se afastar, e que ela ficaria mais do que feliz ao ver que ele estava se livrando do problema. Mas ela não parecia tão feliz assim.

- Ora – ele disse, exasperado – Estou fazendo o que você me disse para fazer. Estou me afastando antes que as coisas fiquem sérias. Não era isso que você queria quando foi em Hogwarts no dia da partida? Você quase me tirou à força de lá!

- Bem – Lily disse com a voz estranha – É, era isso que eu _queria_, mas...

- Mas...?

- Nada – ela falou, e sua voz agora era firme – Você está certo, filho. Vá para New York e esqueça-se desse tempo em Hogwarts. Eu sinto muito que você tenha passado por tudo isso por nossa causa. Jamais deveríamos ter mandado você para lá.

- Não foi culpa sua nem do meu pai, mãe – ele disse com a voz carinhosa, aliviado pelo apoio da mãe. Ouvir alguém além dele dizer que o que Harry estava fazendo era a coisa certa fazia com que ele sentisse um pouco mais de segurança em relação a sua decisão.

- _Atenção passageiros do vôo 317 com destino à New York, embarque em 15 minutos_ – uma voz feminina anunciou nos alto-falantes. Harry olhou para os lados, procurando um relógio. Viu que a moça do som estava certa.

- Mãe – ele falou, se levantando – Tenho que ir, o avião vai sair daqui a pouco. Te ligo daqui a sete horas, quando chegar em New York, ok? Prometo.

- Você prometeu da outra vez, também – Lily fungou – Mas tudo bem. Boa viagem, filho. Vou ligar para Sirius no hotel e mandar preparar a cobertura para você.

- Obrigada. Tchau, mãe.

Ele desligou o telefone e o guardou no bolso. Começou a andar em direção à fila de embarque, o coração disparado. Sabia que não teria mais volta depois que entrasse no avião. Enquanto a fila de pessoas diminuía cada vez mais, ele pensou em Ginny e no que ela estaria fazendo. Será que tinha ido para a aula? Ele apostava que não. Provavelmente tinha ficado em seu quarto, do mesmo jeito que estava quando ele tinha ido embora. Ou será que ela, na verdade, não estava nem de longe tão abalada quanto Harry, e, neste momento, estava fofocando com Hermione como ela costumava fazer quando as coisas eram mais simples?

- A sua passagem, senhor?

Harry tirou a passagem do bolso e mostrou para o homem que estava na frente da fila deixando as pessoas passarem para o corredor que terminava na entrada do avião. Ele carimbou seu ticket e o devolveu a Harry, que então seguiu em frente. Olhou para trás na metade do caminho, e, através das paredes de vidro, pôde ver, bem ao longe, um telhado cinzento do internato. Fechou os olhos com força. Não iria chorar agora. Ele era um homem crescido e tinha que aceitar as conseqüências de suas atitudes. Continuou a andar, até que finalmente entrou no avião.

A aula começava dentro de cinco minutos, mas Ginny não sentia a mínima disposição de sair da cama para encarar seus professores carrancudos e exigentes. Na verdade, ela não tinha disposição para fazer coisa alguma.

Desde que Harry a tinha deixado há quase duas horas, ela não tinha mexido um único músculo sequer. Encontrava-se deitada na cama dele – _ex_-cama, se é que esse nome existia -, enrolada nos lençóis que tinham sido bagunçados pelo amor que tinham feito na noite anterior. A lembrança de seus corpos suados se contorcendo juntos no meio daqueles lençóis só fez com que a mão invisível que segurava o coração de Ginny aumentasse ainda mais o aperto.

Ela enterrou a cabeça no travesseiro, e, ao sentir o cheiro de Harry impregnado no tecido, ela soltou um grito que saiu abafado. Não chorou, pois já tinha derramado cada lágrima que restava em seu corpo, após aquelas férias angustiantes.

Mesmo depois que a porta bateu com um ruído seco atrás dele, ela ainda não tinha assimilado o que estava acontecendo. Mas, aos poucos, Ginny percebeu. Percebeu que Harry tinha ido embora pois não poderia permanecer ao seu lado. Percebeu que não sentiria aqueles braços fortes envolvendo-a, e percebeu que não iria mais ter alguém com quem conversar, além de Hermione. E percebeu que, por mais que cada célula de seu corpo xingasse Harry por ser tão burro e estúpido, ela já sentia sua falta como se precisasse dele para respirar, e aos poucos, estava morrendo sem seu oxigênio particular.

Foi então que se encolheu e começou a chorar. Seus soluços inundaram o quarto, com apenas paredes para testemunhar o sofrimento impregnado neles. Ginny chorou até que, finalmente, não havia mais nada que pudesse ser expelido de seu corpo em forma de lágrimas, e foi então que entrou no seu estado quase vegetativo que permanecia até aquele momento.

Tirou a cabeça do travesseiro. Várias possibilidades começaram a passar por sua cabeça; e se ela pegasse um vôo para New York e fosse atrás de Harry? Poderia deixar Hogwarts assim como ele tinha feito, e poderiam ficar juntos sem que ele sentisse culpa por quebrar algum regulamento. Quem precisava de educação, afinal?

Olhando para o relógio, ela observou enquanto o número 59 que indicava os minutos mudava para 00. Agora era tarde demais para levantar-se dali e ir para a aula; nenhum professor iria permitir que ela entrasse em sua classe estando atrasada. Mas Ginny não tinha a menor intenção de fazer algo assim. De que adiantaria ir para a aula se ela não conseguiria se concentrar, e ficaria pensando nas mãos de certo moreno de olhos verdes percorrendo seu corpo e no modo como ele não voltaria a fazer aquilo?

Com um sobressalto, ela se lembrou das palavras de Harry quando falou que ia embora: "Meu vôo sai daqui a duas horas". Isso queria dizer que o avião dele tinha acabado de decolar, então. Ginny se surpreendeu quando mais lágrimas saltaram aos seus olhos quando esse pensamento lhe ocorreu. Ela não acreditava que ainda tinha capacidade de chorar.

Mas foi exatamente o que fez. Com as lágrimas correndo livremente pelas suas bochechas, ela se levantou, segurando o lençol ao redor de seu corpo ainda sem roupas. Encaminhou-se até a cômoda de madeira escura elegante e com gavetas vazias. Não havia nada em cima dela, e Ginny se perguntou se antes algum porta-retrato tinha jazido em cima daquela superfície. Era a primeira vez que entrava no quarto de Harry e, ironicamente, aquele nem era mais o quarto dele. Na noite anterior, ela tinha tido tanta certeza de que passaria a conhecer aquele quarto como se fosse o seu próprio... Mas se enganou, tolamente.

Desviando o olhar lacrimoso da cômoda, ela voltou o rosto para o resto do quarto à procura de suas roupas. Riu melancolicamente ao ver que Harry, em sua pressa e avidez, tinha espalhado as peças para todo lado. Mas seu riso não durou muito.

Enquanto se vestia com as roupas amassadas que tinha usado na noite anterior, Ginny lembrou-se das últimas palavras de Harry para ela. _Eu te amo_. Tinha esperado tanto para ouvir aquilo sair dos lábios sensuais do moreno. Tinha passado as férias de inverno mais longas e o Natal mais frio de sua vida esperando por aquilo. E quando finalmente tinham chegado, as palavras vieram acompanhadas por sentimentos que não eram, nem de longe, de alegria ou amor.

Já vestida, Ginny encaminhou-se até a porta. Abriu-a e, como Harry tinha feito antes de ir embora, ela deu uma última olhada para trás e foi embora também, não sem antes sussurrar:

- Eu te amo também.

- Há alguma coisa que eu possa fazer pelo senhor?

Harry olhou para cima, subitamente arrancado de seus pensamentos, e viu uma aeromoça sorrindo para ele. Com olhos azuis e cabelos loiros, além de uma boca pintada com batom vermelho, ela era muito bonita. Suas íris da cor do céu percorreram Harry de cima a baixo e pareceram satisfeitas pelo que viram.

- Não – Harry respondeu – Apenas me traga um uísque, por favor.

Chateada pela falta de interesse de Harry, ela saiu andando para pegar a bebida dele. Harry balançou a cabeça sem acreditar no que tinha acontecido com ele. Em qualquer momento há oito ou nove meses, ele teria adorado a atenção que estava recebendo da aeromoça. Mas não mais. Agora ele só conseguia pensar em Ginny, e no fato de que não havia nenhuma outra mulher que lhe atraísse além dela. Ela era a única que queria beijar, a única com quem queria conversar, e suas pernas eram as únicas que ele queria sentir ao redor de sua cintura. _Por que ele tinha ido embora mesmo?_

Mas que porra.

- Aqui está o seu uísque, senhor – a aeromoça voltou e colocou o copo na mesinha em frente a Harry.

- Obrigado – ele falou, sem olhar para a mulher.

Esticou o braço e tomou um grande gole, que quase acabou com a dose inteira. O líquido desceu queimando por sua garganta, e ele logo se sentiu um pouco melhor. Levou as mãos ao bolso e de lá tirou uma nota de cem libras, que entregou à aeromoça para pagar pela bebida.

- Fique com o resto para você.

Parecendo mais feliz do que se Harry tivesse prestado atenção nela, a mulher agradeceu e foi embora sorridente. Bem, pelo menos _alguém_ não estava mais com raiva dele.

Ainda era meio dia, e o avião só aterrissaria às quatro horas da tarde. Mais quatro horas naquela espera angustiante. De alguma forma, Harry achava que tudo aquilo que estava sentindo por ter deixado Ginny desapareceria quando ele chegasse ao hotel do pai – na verdade, _seu_ hotel também, agora. Então ele estava mais do que ansioso para chegar em New York.

Já tinha tentando dormir, já tinha tentando ler um livro ou revista, já tinha tentado de tudo para se distrair, mas nada funcionava pois seus pensamentos sempre eram desviados para Ginny. Sabia que era o melhor, para os dois, que ele fosse embora, mas isso não significava que ele estivesse se sentindo bem com a partida. A única coisa que ainda o mantinha são era saber que tinha feito a coisa certa, e mesmo _esse_ pensamento estava começando a lhe gerar dúvidas.

- Por onde você andou? – exclamou Hermione, assim que entrou no quarto.

A morena correu para o lado da amiga e sentou-se pesadamente na cama que Ginny não estava ocupando. As aulas da manhã já tinham terminado, e assim que tinha acabado de almoçar, Hermione veio apressada para o alojamento na esperança de encontrar sua amiga sumida. Ela não tinha dormido no quarto delas, e nem tinha ido para as aulas. O único consolo de Hermione era que, na última vez que a tinha visto, na noite passada, Ginny estava com o professor Potter – se bem que isso não era muito consolador, e mais preocupante.

Como Ginny permaneceu em silêncio, Hermione olhou mais atentamente para a amiga. A garota estava sentada em cima da cama, com um grosso cobertor da cintura para baixo. Abraçava as pernas e tinha apoiado o queixo nos joelhos, enquanto encarava alguma coisa que Hermione era incapaz de ver. Preocupada, a morena esticou uma mão e a descansou no ombro da amiga, sacudindo-a um pouquinho.

- Ginny, o que aconteceu com você?

Lentamente, os olhos de Ginny desviaram-se do além e viraram-se para Hermione. Depois de alguns segundos encarando a amiga como se não visse realmente, a ruiva piscou e pareceu focalizar o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor.

- Eu... – ela começou a falar, mas sua voz saiu rouca e fraca. Não tinha muita certeza de que queria discutir com Hermione o que tinha acontecido; nem com qualquer outra pessoa no mundo – Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem, por isso fiquei aqui o dia todo.

As sobrancelhas de Hermione desapareceram debaixo da franja tamanha a descrença dela. Tinha certeza de que Ginny estava mentindo. Entretanto, se amiga não queria falar a verdade, ela não iria pressionar. Pelo menos, não agora.

- Sei – foi tudo que a morena respondeu, e Ginny não se incomodou com o tom de ironia na voz da amiga – E você vai voltar para as aulas da tarde?

- Não – a ruiva respondeu, simplesmente.

- Onde você passou a noite, Ginny? – Hermione perguntou, desconfiada – Eu te vi indo embora com o professor Potter.

Hermione tinha certeza de que o estado de Ginny tinha a ver com o professor. Depois que fez sua pergunta, ficou olhando cuidadosamente para a expressão da amiga, para ver se algo mudava à menção de Harry Potter. E não se decepcionou, pelo menos não muito. Uma sombra perpassou os olhos castanhos da garota, mas, tão rápido quanto surgiu, já tinha desaparecido.

- Eu dormi no quarto dele – ela respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo a se dizer. Sua expressão estava neutra, mas tinha voltado a olhar para frente sem realmente enxergar o que estava vendo.

- E onde ele estava quando você começou a passar mal? – perguntou Hermione, levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Ele teve que sair para trabalhar.

- Ele trabalha aqui.

- Mas não trabalha no quarto dele.

Mesmo sabendo que havia alguma coisa errada com aquela história, Hermione permaneceu em silêncio depois da resposta cortante que a amiga tinha lhe dado. Se ela não queria conversar sobre o que tinha acontecido, pior para ela. Daqui a algumas horas teria aula com o professor Potter, e iria falar com ele. Não estava nem aí se fosse parecer a coisa mais estranha do mundo. Se ele ia ter um caso com sua amiga, pelo menos que cuidasse bem dela!

Olhou para o relógio em seu pulso e levantou-se da cama.

- Eu tenho que ir para a aula – falou para Ginny – Se sentir alguma coisa, vá para a enfermaria, está bem? Nada de ficar trancada aqui e morrer silenciosamente.

Ela tinha dito aquilo apenas para tentar fazer Ginny rir, mas na verdade o que a ruiva pensou foi _Até que morrer não seria tão ruim assim_. A porta bateu após a saída de Hermione, e a ruiva permaneceu do mesmo jeito que estava antes que a amiga entrasse. Apenas se moveu quando, meia hora depois, seu celular tocou.

Foi como se algo tivesse despertado dentro de Ginny, uma esperança tola e infantil de que era Harry ligando para se desculpar e dizer que estava voltando. Ela deu um pulo da cama e se atirou em cima do celular.

- Alô? – sua voz saiu fraca de expectativa.

- Ruiva?

Ginny caiu pesadamente, se sentindo culpada pela decepção que sentiu ao ouvir a voz arrastada de Draco Malfoy no lugar da voz rouca e máscula que esperava. O garoto era seu melhor amigo, afinal de contas, e em outras circunstâncias ela teria ficado mais do que feliz em falar com ele. Mas não naquele momento. Não quando ela precisava desesperadamente de _outra_ pessoa.

- Oi, Draco – ela respondeu, sem tentar esconder a decepção na voz enquanto se jogava em cima do travesseiro.

- Meu Deus – ele riu – O que é que você tem? É por que o professor pervertido deu no pé?

Os músculos de Ginny congelaram ao ouvir essas palavras.

- Como é? – ela falou com raiva – Como você sabe disso?

- Ora, eu tinha aula com ele hoje de manhã, mas ele não deu as caras – Draco respondeu sem se afetar com a raiva de Ginny, mas seu tom de voz agora era mais preocupado – Mas por que esse mau humor? Ele volta daqui a pouco, não volta?

Ginny respirou fundo para se acalmar antes de responder.

- Não, não volta.

Foi a vez de Draco ficar paralisado. Após alguns segundos de silêncio, ele voltou a falar.

- Espera aí – ele disse lentamente – Me deixa ver se eu entendi. Ele foi embora _mesmo_? Digo, ele não está só viajando por algum tempo para resolver um imprevisto qualquer por aí?

- É – foi a resposta seca de Ginny. Por que ela ainda estava com aquele telefone no ouvido? Já deveria ter desligado há muito tempo.

- E eu posso saber o porquê dessa partida repentina? – o loiro perguntou, hesitante – Suponho que você saiba, certo?

- Não, não pode saber – ela retrucou – Olha, Draco, eu realmente preciso descansar...

- Ótimo, foi por isso mesmo que eu liguei. Estou aqui em frente ao seu alojamento, com Zacharias Smith, aquele estudante de intercâmbio que chegou ontem, e ele conseguiu botar pra dentro da escola cinco garrafas de uísque...

- Não estou interessada, obrigada – Ginny o interrompeu e já estava pronta para desligar o celular quando ouviu a voz de Draco gritando.

- Ei, espera aí! Ginny!

- O que é? – ela perguntou, com raiva. Sua cabeça estava doendo.

- Eu estava pensando se nós não poderíamos guardar as bebidas no seu quarto para mais tarde? – o loiro fez aquela voz de pidão – Vamos lá, você deve estar precisando de uma festinha. Chame as garotas e vamos celebrar a noite toda...

- O que você espera que eu celebre? – perguntou Ginny, com a voz amarga.

- Então beba até esquecer – Draco estava ficando com raiva também – Quer se decidir logo, por favor? O Filch pode aparecer aqui a qualquer momento.

Com um suspiro cansado, Ginny se levantou da cama.

- Estou indo.

- Obrigado por escolher a British Airways, senhor.

Harry assentiu para a aeromoça que estava na saída do avião, sem se dar ao trabalho de responder alguma coisa. Estava apressado demais. Queria pisar em seu hotel o mais rápido possível, enfiar-se na cama e dormir apenas com uma garrafa de destilado como companheira de quarto.

Enquanto esperava sua mala ao lado da esteira, Harry balançava o pé, impaciente. Era impressionante como tinha azar nos aeroportos: sua mala sempre era a última a aparecer, e seus vôos sempre atrasavam. Aquele do qual ele tinha acabado de sair foi um dos únicos que tinha saído antes da hora, ironicamente.

De repente, Harry avistou a sua mala e deu graças aos Céus que ela não tinha demorado tanto assim. Empertigou o corpo e se preparou para agarrá-la quando chegasse a hora. Ela vinha lentamente na sua direção, até que finalmente ficou ao alcance, e Harry se inclinou. Quando estava puxando o monstruoso peso para cima de si, seu celular tocou dentro de seu bolso e ele levou um grande susto. Levou a mão à calça para pegar o celular, mas acabou deixando a mala cair bem em cima de seu pé.

- Merda! – ele xingou alto, assustando algumas pessoas que estavam por perto. Um garotinho olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados, e um senhor bigodudo com uma barriga enorme começou a rir. Ainda praguejando, Harry se abaixou para levantar a mala e pegou o celular.

- O que é? – ele atendeu, sem muita delicadeza.

- Harry! – seu pai gritou em seu ouvido. Harry não saberia identificar o tom de sua voz. Era impressão sua ou James estava com raiva? _Bem_, ele pensou ironicamente, _bem-vindo ao clube, papai_.

- Sim? – ele tentou manter a voz calma, por mais que seu olho esquerdo já estivesse praticamente tremendo de tanta irritação.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, seu cabeção? – James exclamou indignado. Harry franziu as sobrancelhas, sem entender o que poderia ter feito para receber um tratamento tão pouco cerimonioso de seu pai, que normalmente o tratava como se fossem melhores amigos.

- Hã – Harry começou, inseguro – Eu penso que estou chegando em New York para...

- É exatamente disso que eu estou falando! – seu pai o interrompeu. Harry podia imaginá-lo andando pelo quarto e levantando as mãos, exasperado – Por que você saiu do internato, Harry? E Ginny?

O semblante de Harry tornou-se sombrio assim que escutou o nome de Ginny. Por um breve momento, tinha até esquecido do que tinha acontecido e estava apenas se divertindo com a indignação do pai. Mas agora era impossível não lembrar, e aquela dor insistente voltou a se instalar em seu peito.

- Não sei do que você está falando – ele falou rispidamente para o pai.

- Não venha com essa para cima de mim – James retrucou – Nunca pensei que fosse viver para ver meu filho agir como um covarde. O que deu em você?

- Eu que pergunto! – exclamou Harry, com raiva da atitude do pai – O que deu em _você_? Eu não poderia continuar no internato com Ginny por perto, pai! Iria acabar mal, e você sabe disso.

- Ninguém sabe disso – James retrucou – Você não pode ter certeza, Harry. Afinal, ela vai se formar daqui a menos de seis meses e, nesse mesmo período, você vai pra New York. E, me corrija se eu estiver errado, mas não é a Ginny que tem grandes chances de conseguir uma bolsa para Columbia? Se tudo ocorrer bem até que vocês saiam de Hogwarts, não há motivos para você antecipar a sua saída.

Harry refletiu sobre aquelas palavras por algum tempo.

- Ainda assim – ele disse, derrotado – Não há nenhuma garantia de que tudo iria ocorrer bem, pai. E se alguém descobrir?

- Aí você será despedido e Ginny continuará na escola por mais alguns poucos meses, e então os dois poderão ficar juntos novamente. Você não acha que valeria a pena uma demissãozinha à toa pela mulher que ama?

Mais silêncio. E então Harry, incrédulo, mas sorrindo, perguntou para o pai:

- Por que você está me dizendo essas coisas? Eu achei que você não aprovava o meu caso com uma aluna.

- Bem – James começou, sua voz assumindo um tom de justificativa – Sua mãe não aprovava. Eu só quero que você seja feliz. Quando disse que você não deveria deixar essa história continuar, falei isso porque pensei que seria o melhor para você. Mas se você ama a garota, eu te garanto que o melhor é que você esteja ao lado dela, não importa as circunstâncias.

Harry não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Tinha atravessado todo o Oceano Atlântico para se distanciar de Ginny por causa de um conselho que seus pais tinham lhe dado, e quando chegava a New York seu pai lhe ligava e dizia que estava errado. Ele poderia dar um soco na cara sempre sorridente de seu pai, se não fosse pelo fato de que também queria lhe dar um abraço e lhe agradecer pelo resto da vida.

- Acho – Harry falou lentamente – que você tem razão.

- É claro que eu tenho razão. Eu sempre estou certo. Agora, pode dar meia volta e comprar a próxima passagem para Londres que conseguir. Mesmo que não seja na primeira classe.

- Vou fazer isso – respondeu Harry, com a voz animada. Não conseguia conter seu sorriso.

Assim que desligou o telefone, o moreno agarrou sua mala e foi apressado para o estande das passagens, empurrando todos que estavam na sua frente e dizendo todos os "Com licença" e "Desculpe" que conseguiu. Espalmou as mãos no balcão e disse:

- Quando é o próximo vôo para Londres?

O uísque que Zacharias Smith tinha conseguido contrabandear para dentro da escola era realmente bom. Pelo menos, era essa a impressão que Ginny tinha enquanto dava seu milésimo gole. Entretanto, ela já estava tão bêbada que não estava com muita capacidade para diferenciar ruim de bom, bonito de feio, ou qualquer coisa de coisa qualquer.

Havia tantas pessoas na Sala Comunal de Gryffindor que era impressionante que nenhum funcionário ainda não tivesse aparecido para verificar o barulho. Entretanto, já passava das onze horas da noite e todos os alunos sabiam que os funcionários do internato eram um bando de preguiçosos que já deviam estar roncando. Era por isso que os estudantes raramente eram pegos em suas festinhas fora do regulamento.

A sala estava uma bagunça, como sempre ficava quando eles se juntavam. Havia copos de plástico espalhados pelo chão, no meio de poças de cerveja e uísque, além de alguns cacos de canecas que tinham escorregado das mãos de seus donos embriagados. Ginny chutou com a ponta do pé uma embalagem de pizza, mas se desequilibrou e quase caiu por causa disso. A única coisa que a impediu de cair estatelada no chão foram braços fortes que circundaram sua cintura. Confusa, ela olhou para cima e deu de cara com os olhos castanhos de Zacharias Smith.

- Hã – ela disse, um pouco tonta, quando o garoto a puxou para cima, mas ao invés de soltá-la, ele continuou segurando-a junto de si – Obrigado.

- Não tão rápido, tigresa – o garoto riu quando ela tentou se esquivar para fora de seus braços – Por que você não me agradece mais devidamente? Afinal, você poderia ter morrido se caísse e sua cabeça batesse em um dos cacos. Eu salvei sua vida.

Ginny enxergava tudo embaçado. Franziu a testa para tentar focalizar o rosto de Zacharias e encarou aqueles olhos castanhos. Pelo que ela se lembrava – já que ela não se lembrava de muita coisa naquele momento -, o garoto tinha passado a festa toda a seguindo como um cachorrinho. Olhou mais atentamente para ele e percebeu que Zacharias Smith era bem bonito. Hum. E estava agarrando ela. Interessante.

- E como eu poderia agradecer devidamente? – ela perguntou e deu uma risadinha bêbada.

A poucos metros dos dois, Hermione fez uma careta. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido com Ginny. A amiga nunca tinha ficado bêbada, até porque nunca tinha precisado do álcool para ficar mais extrovertida e conseguir se divertir. Entretanto, lá estava ela, se agarrando com um cara que tinha acabado de conhecer, sem nem se lembrar daquele que ela dizia amar. Mas talvez essa fosse a razão, pensou Hermione. O professor Potter não tinha ido dar aula naquele dia, e Hermione se perguntou se sua ausência tinha alguma coisa a ver com o comportamento totalmente atípico de Ginny. Porém, seus pensamentos foram totalmente desviados quando ela olhou para a amiga mais uma vez e viu que a ruiva estava beijando aquele tal de Zacharias Smith. Hermione quase caiu para trás de surpresa, e tudo só fez piorar quando ela olhou para o lado e deu de cara com um homem na entrada da sala, observando o casal.

Enquanto sentia a língua de Zacharias Smith deslizar para dentro de sua boca, Ginny não sentiu nenhuma emoção em especial. Na verdade, não conseguia sentir nada, tamanho era seu estado de embriaguês. Nem se lembrava mais por que tinha deixado aquele garoto lhe beijar. Quem era ele mesmo?

Abriu os olhos, ao mesmo tempo em que deslizava as mãos dos ombros dele para seu peitoral numa tentativa de empurrá-lo, mas ele não cedeu. Chateada, ela olhou ao redor, procurando alguém que pudesse ajudá-la a se livrar daquele cara, e o que viu fez com que seu coração pulasse. Todas as suas lembranças voltaram como se ela nunca tivesse bebido uma única gota de álcool, e não foi mais necessário que alguém a ajudasse a empurrar Zacharias. O garoto quase caiu quando ela o lançou para longe, mas Ginny não estava preocupada com o bem-estar dele. Tudo o que importava eram as íris verde-esmeralda que estavam cravadas nas suas, íris que estavam num tom escuro que Ginny tinha aprendido a reconhecer como sendo um sinal de que o dono delas estava com raiva. Com raiva, não. Furioso. Harry Potter estava com _ódio_.

Aos poucos, os estudantes foram percebendo a presença do professor. Em menos de um minuto, cada pessoa na sala olhava paralisada para Harry. Mas ele só tinha olhos para a garota ruiva bem no meio do aposento, que o olhava sem reação. Quando Ginny finalmente criou coragem, ela deu um passo na direção dele, mas o moreno apenas lhe lançou um olhar cortante que fez com que ela voltasse a ficar paralisada. Sem nunca tirar os olhos verdes dos castanhos de Ginny, Harry falou com uma voz fria:

- Se vocês não quiserem ser expulsos, é melhor que arrumem essa bagunça imediatamente e vão para seus quartos logo depois. Se não fizerem isso, é adeus para cada um de vocês.

Então se virou para ir embora, sem olhar para trás.

Sentindo que poderia desmaiar a qualquer momento, Ginny finalmente recuperou os seus movimentos e saiu em disparada atrás de Harry. Passou pela porta que dava acesso ao alojamento, pela qual Harry já tinha saído, e em poucos passos avistou sua silhueta grande no corredor mal iluminado. Correndo mais rápido para alcançá-lo, ela esticou um braço e agarrou o pulso dele, virando-o para ela. As íris verdes voltaram a queimá-la viva mais uma vez.

- Harry...

- Não, Ginny – ele a cortou – Eu tenho um avião para pegar. E dessa vez eu definitivamente não vou voltar.

Lágrimas que ela não conseguiu controlar subiram aos seus olhos quando ouviu essas palavras duras serem pronunciadas por aquela voz que ela amava tanto. Aquela voz que pensou que nunca ouviria de novo.

- Por favor, não vá embora – ela tentou pegar a mão dele, mas Harry a afastou. Ele desviou o olhar do rosto dela.

- Eu não vou embora – ele falou para a parede – Já falei para o diretor que voltaria, e não posso pedir para sair mais uma vez.

Ginny sorriu, mas logo o olhar que Harry lhe lançou apagou o sorriso de seu rosto.

- Mas isso não quer dizer que mais alguma coisa vá acontecer entre nós.

- Harry, por favor, deixe eu explicar...

- O que há para explicar, Ginny? – ele perguntou, dando uma risada sem humor – Eu voltei por você, mas está claro que você não precisa mais de...

- Não coloque a droga da culpa em mim! – ela gritou, começando a ficar irritada também – Você pode ter voltado, mas foi você quem foi embora sem nenhuma explicação...

- Eu expliquei...

- E me deixou aqui chorando sem saber o que fazer! – ela continuou, ignorando Harry – Esse foi o pior dia da minha vida, e foi por sua causa! Porque você é um retardado que não se decide quanto aos seus sentimentos, e acaba afetando os de outras pessoas!

- Você não pareceu muito afetada quando estava se agarrando com aquele idiota que eu nem sei quem é – Harry retrucou, os dentes trincados.

- Eu fiz aquilo por que ele me agarrou e não deu escolha – Ginny disse, indignada – E porque eu estou bêbada! Por sua causa!

- Por minha causa? – ele riu, incrédulo – Se você não tivesse se jogado pra cima de mim durante o semestre inteiro, isso não teria acontecido, em primeiro lugar!

- Então me desculpe por ter certeza do que eu sinto e correr atrás do que eu quero! – ela praticamente cuspiu na cara dele – Diferentemente de você!

Tão rápida quanto tinha sido na hora de correr atrás de Harry, Ginny se virou para voltar para a sala comunal, deixando um Harry tão raivoso quanto ela para trás. O olhar dele a seguiu, até que a garota desapareceu pela porta do alojamento. Com raiva mais de si do que dela, ele se virou e deu um soco na parede. Por um momento inexplicável, lhe pareceu que a parede tinha gritado. Mas então ele percebeu que o grito tinha vindo de trás da porta pela qual Ginny tinha acabado de passar, e logo uma Hermione Granger extremamente perturbada veio correndo em sua direção.

- Professor! – ela gritou em meio a lágrimas.

- O que foi? – Harry perguntou preocupado, momentaneamente esquecendo-se de toda a frustração que sentia.

- E-ela caiu... os cacos... sangue pra todo lugar... – Hermione gaguejou. Jogou-se contra o peito de Harry e começou a soluçar. Com o coração do tamanho de uma noz, Harry abraçou a garota e perguntou, com uma voz que não pareceu a sua:

- Quem está sangrando, Hermione? O que aconteceu?

Com a voz tremendo, a morena respondeu:

- A Ginny! – e enterrou ainda mais o rosto na camisa de Harry, seus fortes soluços sacudindo-o.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

N/A: estão vendo? É por motivos como esse que menores de dezoito anos não podem beber. Irresponsabilidade, viu?

Kkkkkkkkkkk

Bem galera, aqui está mais um cap, espero que tenham gostado. Eu estou com muita pressa para atualizar e também estou morrendo de preguiça de responder aos comentários, então fica para a próxima vez (de novo kkk). Só queria agradecer à _**Val Miqui, Karol Wheezy, Dessa Potter, Lari SL, Giovanna Evans Black, Juliana, Juli-chan, Gisllaine Farias, Maro, , Yasmin Prado, Nanda, Glaucia, NahSevciuc, Bia997 e Lily Potter**_ pelos comentários e elogios.

Ah, só mais uma coisa: uma dúvida que surgiu entre vocês foi o fato de os casais não usarem camisinha. Bem, eu vou garantindo logo que NINGUÉM vai ficar grávida, isso nunca fez parte dos meus planos (pode ser que eu mude de idéia, mas acho muito pouco provável). Eu só não coloco pra eles usarem camisinha porque acho muito chato eles terem que parar de repente para colocar, sabe? Então vamos subentender que Ginny e Hermione tomam pílula anticoncepcional, tudo bem? Vou ver se nos próximos caps eu faço menção à algo desse tipo.

Beeeijãaao!


	16. Chapter 16

_Professor Potter – Capítulo 16_

**The Reason - Hoobastank**

_I'm not a perfect person _

_There's many things I wish I didn't do _

_But I continue learning _

_I never meant to do those things to you _

_And so I have to say before I go _

_That I just want you to know _

_I've found a reason for me _

_To change who I used to be _

_A reason to start over new _

_And the reason is you _

_I'm sorry that I hurt you _

_It's something I must live with everyday _

_And all the pain I put you through _

_I wish that I could take it all away _

_And be the one who catches all your tears _

_That's why I need you to hear _

_I've found a reason for me _

_To change who I used to be _

_A reason to start over new _

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_I'm not a perfect person _

_I never meant to do those things to you _

_And so I have to say before I go _

_That I just want you to know _

_I've found a reason for me _

_To change who I used to be _

_A reason to start over new _

_And the reason is you _

_I've found a reason to show _

_a side of me you didn't know _

_a reason for all that I do _

_and the reason is you_

O Hospital de Hogsmeade, por se localizar em uma vila pequena e calma, raramente ficava lotado ou muito movimentado como os hospitais de cidades grandes. Naquela madrugada de terça-feira, entretanto, o lugar estava mais conturbado do que jamais esteve, principalmente na sala de espera do sexto andar, onde várias pessoas ruivas e chorosas se reuniam com professores e um diretor, enquanto duas garotas e um garoto sentavam-se inquietos e assustados.

- Quanto tempo mais será que vai demorar? – Hermione perguntou, lançando um olhar para a porta branca por onde tinham levado Ginny.

- Eu não sei – Draco respondeu com uma voz cansada, passando uma mão pelos cabelos.

- Não se preocupe, Mione – Luna tentou confortar a amiga, mas parecia estar tentando convencer a si mesma também – Vai dar tudo certo.

Naquele momento, Ron chegou e se ajoelhou em frente à Hermione.

- O diretor está querendo falar com você – ele pegou as mãos dela e a ajudou a levantar – Ele quer saber o que aconteceu, para poder explicar para os meus pais.

Com uma fungada, Hermione assentiu e foi na direção dos adultos que estavam agrupados ao lado da porta que dava para a sala de cirurgia. Ron, Luna e Draco a seguiram, o primeiro com um braço firmemente ao redor de sua cintura. Assim que os adolescentes se aproximaram, as atenções foram todas desviadas para eles.

- Srta. Granger – o diretor Dumbledore se dirigiu a ela com uma voz gentil – Agora que a Srta. Weasley está sendo devidamente tratada, a senhorita se importaria de nos contar o que aconteceu?

Hermione respirou fundo para controlar o choro que ainda estava querendo sair, e começou a falar, sem se atrever a olhar para Molly:

- Bem – ela disse, e sua voz saiu tremida. Ron a puxou para mais perto de si, ignorando o olhar que sua mãe lhe lançou – Ginny tinha saído do alojamento por alguns minutos, e quando voltou ela estava andando realmente depressa. O chão estava escorregadio, e havia alguns cacos de canecas pelo chão – mais um tremor, e Hermione fechou os olhos com força por causa da lembrança – Ginny escorregou e bateu a cabeça no chão com muita força, bem em cima de um dos maiores cacos e...

Mas ela não conseguiu continuar. Com mais um soluço, ela se virou e encostou a cabeça no peito de Ron assim como tinha feito com o professor Potter. A imagem da amiga estirada no chão, com o sangue escorrendo da cabeça e se misturando com seus cabelos, ainda estava gravada em sua retina, e ela duvidava de que algum dia iria se apagar, assim como o horror que tinha perfurado seu peito no momento em que tudo aconteceu.

- E o que vocês fizeram? – a professora McGonagall perguntou, sua voz não tão doce quanto a do diretor, mais ainda assim surpreendentemente não-autoritária.

- Eu saí correndo para procurar ajuda, e encontrei o professor Potter no corredor – a morena respondeu. Por mais abalada que estivesse, tomou cuidado para que ninguém soubesse que o professor estava lá muito antes – E ele nos ajudou a trazê-la para cá.

- O que Potter estava fazendo a essa hora no corredor da entrada do alojamento feminino de Gryffindor? – perguntou a voz irônica do professor Snape. Hermione lhe lançou um olhar de ódio.

- Suponho que terá que perguntar a ele, senhor.

Snape abriu a boca para responder àquela garota impertinente, mas foi interrompido pela exclamação do professor Flitwick:

- E onde está o professor Potter, falando nisso?

Todos olharam ao redor, assustados ao perceber que o homem não estava entre eles. Subconscientemente, tinham achado que ele estava ali todo o tempo.

- Ele saiu assim que os senhores chegaram – Luna se dirigiu ao Sr. e Sra. Weasley.

Nenhuma resposta foi elaborada à essa declaração, e Hermione ficou feliz que ninguém tenha feito muito caso da situação. A última coisa que Ginny precisava quando saísse do hospital – porque ela _ia_ sair, Hermione tinha certeza – era que descobrissem sobre ela e o professor Potter.

Entretanto, o fato de não ter dito nada não significava que Hermione não estava achando aquilo estranho. Tinha pensado que o professor iria ficar com eles pelo menos até que tivesse a garantia de que Ginny iria ficar bem, mas ele não tinha feito nada disso. Tinha ido embora sem falar com ninguém. Será que ele ainda estava com raiva de Ginny por causa do que ele tinha visto na festa? Com certeza não. Hermione tinha visto a preocupação no olhar do professor quando ele chegou no alojamento e se deparou com a figura pálida de Ginny estirada no chão. E mesmo que ele ainda estivesse com raiva, a raiva podia esperar para quando ela acordasse. Então, se não estava com raiva dela, por que não estava ali junto com os outros, à espera da mulher que ele amava?

Hermione não chegou a encontrar uma resposta naquele momento, já que a porta da sala de cirurgia se abriu, depois de quase três horas de espera. O médico encarregado de Ginny saiu e olhou para todos com a expressão cansada. Hermione sentiu o coração afundar ao ver que não havia um sorriso de boas notícias na face do homem.

Assim que sua presença foi detectada pela Sra. Weasley, ela se levantou e saiu correndo para cima dele.

- O que aconteceu, Dr. Faulk? Como está a minha Ginny? – ela perguntou, prestes a agarrar a gola do médico e puxá-lo para perto, mas o Sr. Weasley se aproximou e a puxou para junto de si.

- Sua filha sofreu um traumatismo craniano – o homem respondeu inexpressivamente. Assim que essas palavras foram pronunciadas, a mudança no clima da sala foi palpável. Hermione se perguntou se alguém tinha diminuído a temperatura – O cérebro dela bateu contra a parede do crânio na hora da queda, e o corte causado pelo caco da caneca foi bastante profundo.

- Ela vai ficar bem? – perguntou Luna, a única que parecia capaz de falar alguma coisa.

- Tudo na cirurgia ocorreu muito bem.

Percebendo que o homem estava hesitando em continuar, o Sr. Weasley perguntou, reunindo toda a sua coragem e ignorando a pontada em seu peito:

- Mas...?

O médico deu um suspiro cansado e olhou seriamente para Arthur.

- Ela está em coma.

Correntes de ar frio atingiam todo o corpo de Harry, mas ele não ligava. Estava escondido naquele beco escuro ao lado do hospital desde quando tinha saído de lá, três horas atrás. Tudo o que importava para ele era ver Ginny sair de lá perfeita e saudável como sempre.

Mas isso não estava acontecendo, e ele já estava começando a se desesperar. Com medo ele já estava, mas agora a coisa estava realmente saindo do controle. Onde diabos estava aquela garota? Por que ainda não tinha passado por aquela porta, cheia de vida e com os cabelos brilhando à luz do amanhecer? Mas que droga.

Aquela espera estava matando-o. Harry sabia que teria ficado muito mais confortável e menos ansioso se tivesse continuado na sala de espera junto com os outros, mas não tinha conseguido. Seu estômago revirava toda vez que olhava para os amigos de Ginny e via seus rostos preocupados, principalmente Hermione, que tinha ficado extremamente perturbada. Não conseguia olhar para ela sabendo que tinha sido ele quem tinha provocado o acidente de Ginny. A culpa tinha sido toda sua. E quando os pais dela chegaram, ele simplesmente não pôde continuar ali. Nunca tinha conhecido a mãe de Ginny, mas o desespero dela ao saber que a filha tinha se machucado foi o suficiente para que Harry saísse correndo de lá para não ter que encarar aqueles olhos chorosos.

Nas primeiras horas, Harry tinha quase certeza de que não iria demorar até que Ginny saísse acompanhada de sua família e amigos, rindo daquele acidente como se fosse a coisa mais boba do mundo, como ela sempre costumava fazer quando algo importante acontecia. Mas, à medida que as horas passaram e não houve nenhum sinal do sorriso brilhante da ruiva, Harry sentiu toda a sua segurança se esvair. _O que tinha acontecido com ela?_

- Não foi muito grave – disse o Dr. Faulk, avaliando suas anotações na prancheta, aéreo – Mas não é possível saber quando ela vai acordar. Pode ser a qualquer momento.

- Mas ela _vai_ acordar? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley, olhando preocupada para o rosto pálido da filha.

Todos estavam ao redor da maca onde Ginny se encontrava deitada. A garota usava aquelas roupas brancas horríveis de hospital, e tinha vários tubos e agulhas por todo o corpo. Se não a conhecesse tão bem, Hermione poderia dizer que ela estava dormindo. Mas a morena sabia que a amiga nunca dormira de forma tão... Quieta.

- Como eu disse, não foi muito grave – o médico respondeu à pergunta da Sra. Weasley – Então há poucas chances de que ela não acorde.

- Há algo que se possa fazer? – perguntou Ron.

- Além de esperar? Não. Mas tentem conversar com ela, e até tocá-la. Talvez perfumes que ela goste ou que sejam familiares. Pode ajudá-la a acordar mais rapidamente.

Todos assentiram, e o médico se retirou, deixando apenas uma enfermeira junto da família. Os professores também já tinham ido embora.

Fred deu um passo à frente e chegou perto da irmã, roçando levemente sua bochecha com as costas dos dedos.

- É estranho vê-la tão...

- Silenciosa – completou George.

- É – assentiu Fred – Normalmente ela sempre está conversando e rindo por aí.

- Ela vai ficar bem – Luna, como sempre, a única que ainda tinha esperanças – Daqui a pouco vai estar em outras festas, escorregando de novo e rindo de si mesma.

- A respeito dessas festas... – começou o Sr. Weasley, de repente, se virando para Ron, Fred e George.

- Nós sabemos, não precisa vir com sermão para cima da gente – Ron o interrompeu, irritado – Já aprendemos a nossa lição.

- Espero que isso seja verdade – disse a Sra. Weasley – Não sei como os professores nunca descobriram sobre essas festas... Que irresponsabilidade de vocês, fazer coisas assim em pleno período de aulas, não pensam no que poderia acontecer...

- Já entendemos, mãe – George retrucou – E não é como se os professores nunca tenham percebido. Hoje mesmo o professor Potter tinha entrado no alojamento e mandado a gente terminar a festa. E não é como se nós tivéssemos uma chance de não terminar, já que a Ginny caiu quinze minutos depois.

- Ele mandou, foi? – disse o Sr. Weasley, levantando as sobrancelhas – Isso que é professor. Aquele rapaz realmente me impressiona. É um dos melhores professores, é o único que descobre as festas de vocês, e ainda por cima, salvou a minha filha...

Todos concordaram, principalmente os garotos, que começaram a falar sobre como o professor Potter era maneiro, mas só porque estavam felizes pelo assunto da festa ter sido esquecido. Hermione, entretanto, ficou calada. Sentiu um grande desconforto, e ficou imaginando se era por isso que o professor Potter tinha ido embora. Se Hermione, que apenas _sabia_ do caso de Ginny com o professor, se sentia inquieta, imagine o que ele próprio sentiria ao ficar cara a cara com os pais da aluna com quem ele estava dormindo.

- Já está amanhecendo – disse o Sr. Weasley, de repente – Vocês deveriam voltar para a escola, crianças. O diretor Dumbledore disse que vocês estão liberados das aulas por hoje. Aproveitem para dormir um pouco.

- Mas a Ginny... – todos começaram a protestar.

- Não se preocupem com ela – cortou o Sr. Weasley – Eu e Molly ficaremos aqui, e mais tarde vocês poderão voltar. Mas agora vocês têm que descansar. Kurt está lá embaixo esperando por vocês.

Com olhares carrancudos para o pobre Sr. Weasley, que estava apenas preocupado com a saúde dos garotos, eles saíram do quarto e pegaram o elevador para o térreo. Chegando lá, todos se dirigiram à rua, onde Kurt estava esperando, como prometido. Quando estava prestes a entrar no carro depois de Ron, Hermione olhou para os lados rapidamente e foi por acaso que viu íris extremamente verdes a encarando.

- Acabei de lembrar que esqueci minha bolsa na sala de espera – ela disse, e recuou – Podem ir sem mim, eu volto de taxi.

- O que? Claro que não – Ron exclamou, de dentro do carro – Nós vamos te esperar.

- Realmente, não precisa – Hermione falou – Vai demorar muito até que eu suba os seis andares de novo e ache a bolsa. Vão indo.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou Ron, olhando desconfiado para ela.

- Tenho – respondeu Hermione firmemente, então bateu a porta do carro antes que alguém tivesse chance de protestar.

Ela virou-se e entrou no hospital só para que ninguém desconfiasse, e assim que o carro não estava mais à vista, ela saiu e foi correndo para a ruazinha onde tinha visto o professor Potter a chamando. Ele estava lá, esperando por ela.

- Professor! – Hermione exclamou imediatamente – O que diabos o senhor está fazendo aqui?

Harry respirou fundo, passando a mão pelo cabelo, então voltou a encarar Hermione.

- Eu preciso saber se a Ginny está bem.

Hermione não se deixou comover pelo tom sofrido de sua voz.

- E por que não ficou junto com todos na sala de espera? O senhor foi embora sem mais nem menos!

- Não me chame de senhor – Harry pediu – Pode me chamar de Harry, Hermione.

- Certo, então, _Harry_ – a morena retrucou, cruzando os braços – Não mude de assunto. Por que você foi embora?

Harry desviou os olhos do semblante desafiador de Hermione. Não queria que ninguém soubesse do que sentia, mas por algum motivo, achava que Hermione já sabia o que se passava em sua cabeça, e estava fazendo aquilo apenas para que ele falasse em voz alta.

- Eu não poderia ficar lá, Hermione – ele disse, voltando a encará-la – O que aconteceu com Ginny foi minha culpa, e você sabe disso. Eu briguei com ela, e foi por isso que ela estava com tanta raiva a ponto de sair correndo para o quarto.

- Então você acha que a culpa é sua se ela caiu no chão? – Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha, do jeito que Ginny também costumava fazer (exceto que quando era Ginny, Harry sentia arrepios percorrerem todo o seu corpo) – E por isso você estava com vergonha de ficar no mesmo recinto que os pais de Ginny?

- Bem – Harry pareceu envergonhado – É.

- Ah – Hermione disse – Eu achava que era porque você tinha dormido com ela.

Harry engoliu em seco.

- Por isso também.

Hermione olhou para seu professor atentamente. Estava sendo dura com ele, mas apenas porque queria que ele tirasse da cabeça aquela idéia de que ele era o culpado pelo acidente de Ginny. Mas que idiota!

- Escute, Harry, não foi sua culpa – ela disse, com a voz mais gentil – Não fique se martirizando por causa disso. Ela realmente precisa de você nesse momento.

Os olhos de Harry ficaram enormes de medo, e ele sentiu seu estômago afundar.

- Por quê? – ele perguntou, sacudindo Hermione – O que aconteceu com ela? Ela não se recuperou?

Mas quem respondeu não foi Hermione.

- Ela está em coma, seu idiota – disse Ron, e, antes que Harry ou Hermione pudessem perceber, o punho do ruivo atingiu com toda força a face de Harry.

O moreno cambaleou e quase caiu. Surpresa, Hermione olhava de um para o outro sem entender nada.

- De onde você surgiu? – ela perguntou para Ron, e ele lhe lançou um rápido olhar antes que voltar a encarar Harry hostilmente.

- Eu saí do carro depois da esquina e vim atrás de você – ele respondeu, já avançando para bater mais uma vez em Harry, que o olhava inexpressivamente com um filete de sangue escorrendo pelo nariz.

- E você estava escutando a nossa conversa? – perguntou Hermione, sua voz ficando cada vez mais histérica à medida que seu namorado se aproximava do professor. Por que Harry não _reagia_?

- Estava – Ron confirmou, então levantou o braço para dar mais um soco em Harry. Dessa vez, porém, o moreno estava preparado, ao contrário do que Hermione pensava. Ele segurou o braço de Ron, impedindo-o de alcançar sua face.

- Ron, eu não sei o que você ouviu, mas... – Harry começou com a voz séria, mas o ruivo o interrompeu.

- Eu ouvi o suficiente para saber que você é um grande canalha de duas caras – disse Ron, quase gritando – Eu nunca considerei um professor como um amigo, mas você estava quase lá, sabe. Mas agora eu vejo que você é um aproveitador nojento que finge ser legal só para poder pegar as alunas...

Se Ron tivesse xingado sua mãe de puta, Harry não teria ficado com mais raiva. Ele aceitaria qualquer coisa vinda de Ron, exceto aquilo. Sabia que o garoto estava com ódio dele, e tinha toda razão, mas não aceitaria que Ron o chamasse da única coisa que ele tinha certeza de não ser.

- Escute aqui, Ron – Harry disse dando um passo para a frente, e Hermione prendeu a respiração. Se fosse ela no lugar de Ron, ela realmente teria ficado com medo da expressão de ódio no rosto do professor, mas o ruivo não pareceu se afetar – Você pode dizer o que quiser, mas não diga que eu me aproveito das minhas alunas...

- Ah, é? – Ron riu sem humor – E o que Hermione quis dizer quando falou que você tinha dormido com Ginny? Com certeza ela disse isso no sentido de que vocês dormiram um do lado do outro enquanto estudavam para alguma prova, não é? – ele falou com sarcasmo na voz.

Harry não respondeu, apenas ficou olhando para Ron. Após alguns minutos de silêncio, o ruivo deu mais uma risada debochada e falou:

- Foi o que pensei.

Então o céu desabou em cima deles.

Ron avançou mais uma vez para cima de Harry, que não teve tempo para se defender. Os dois caíram no chão com um baque forte que fez com que Hermione gritasse de horror. A garota estava completamente paralisada pelo susto, observando incrédula os dois homens lutando. Ron, com a vantagem, estava em cima de Harry lhe batendo cada vez mais forte, e o rosto do moreno já estava sangrando em vários locais além do nariz. Hermione pensou que Harry, mesmo sendo mais baixo que Ron, teria completa capacidade de se defender do ruivo. Ela aparentemente havia se enganado.

_O que aconteceu com Ginny foi minha culpa, e você sabe disso._

Lembrando-se das palavras do professor, ela percebeu que talvez Harry não _quisesse_ se defender. Por mais ofendido que tivesse ficado quando Ron disse que ele estava se aproveitando das alunas, no fundo, Harry concordava com ele e também estava se crucificando por causa do acidente de Ginny.

- Rony, pare com isso! – ela gritou, e foi correndo em direção aos dois – Rony, você vai matá-lo, pare!

Ela tentou puxar o braço de Ron do mesmo modo que Harry tinha feito, mas não era tão fácil quanto o professor fazia parecer. O único efeito que provocou no ruivo foi que ele se levantou e, invés de socar Harry no rosto, começou a chutá-lo. Desesperada, Hermione olhou para os lados à procura de algo que não sabia o que era. Só sabia que precisava dar um fim àquilo antes que fosse tarde demais, já que aquele louco do seu professor, que já estava praticamente desacordado, não faria isso.

Sem acreditar em si mesma, ela foi correndo em direção a uma lata de lixo próxima e pegou a tampa. Não era muito dura, mas ela não queria machucar ninguém de verdade, então a tampa era perfeita. Ron não percebeu sua aproximação, pois estava muito concentrado em Harry, e nem percebeu quando Hermione ergueu a tampa e a baixou contra a parte de trás da cabeça dele. Ron cambaleou ligeiramente, antes que começasse a cair. Na tentativa de amparar sua queda, Hermione acabou caindo no chão com Ron sobre suas pernas. Nunca tinha percebido o quanto o namorado era pesado.

- Maldição – ela xingou ofegante, enquanto tentava empurrar o ruivo para longe de si. Quando finalmente conseguiu, ela começou a engatinhar em direção à Harry, que estava deitado a alguns metros – Harry? Você está acordado?

Ela colocou a cabeça do professor em seu colo e tentou ver se ele estava respirando. Estava. Com dificuldade, mas estava. Seus olhos estavam cerrados, e Hermione podia ver apenas um pequeno traço de sua íris verde. Com um suspiro exasperado, ela colocou a cabeça dele de volta ao chão e começou a se levantar, puxando-o consigo.

- Vamos, Harry – ela meio falou meio gemeu por causa do esforço – Levante.

Com alguma dificuldade, ela finalmente conseguiu levantá-lo. Passou um braço dele ao redor de seu ombro para dar apoio, e ele conseguiu se equilibrar precariamente. Quando deram o primeiro passo, Hermione parou, seu coração dando um pulo.

Havia um hospital bem ao lado deles, mas ela não poderia levá-lo para lá. Se levasse, teriam que dizer como Harry tinha se machucado, e isso levaria a outras perguntas que ela não queria responder, pois todas levavam a uma pessoa: Ron. Além disso, o próprio Ronald estava bem ali ao seu lado, ainda mais desacordado do que Harry, e ela não poderia deixá-lo sozinho. Quando acordasse, ele estaria totalmente irado com ela. Imagine se ele acordasse e ela nem estivesse ao seu lado.

- Harry? – ela perguntou para o professor ao seu lado.

Ele grunhiu em resposta, mas isso já era um avanço. Seus olhos estavam mais abertos.

- Você consegue ficar em pé sozinho?

Mais um grunhido que Hermione interpretou como "sim", mas ela não iria arriscar. Olhou mais uma vez para Ron e depois voltou a encarar Harry. Então tomou uma súbita decisão.

Ainda com Harry apoiado em si, ela começou a andar em direção à rua principal, em frente ao hospital. Já tinha amanhecido, e mais carros trafegavam agora. Assim que passou o primeiro táxi, ela o chamou e o motorista encostou.

- Bom dia, senhorita – o homem falou pela janela, mas seu cenho franziu quando ele bateu o olho em Harry.

- Bom dia – Hermione respondeu, ignorando o olhar dele. Ela abriu a porta e ajudou Harry a sentar-se, então enfiou a mão no bolso do professor e puxou sua carteira. O moreno não protestou – Aqui está – disse ela, entregando uma nota de cem dólares ao motorista – Leve-o para Hogwarts, certo?

O homem imediatamente se esqueceu de franzir o cenho quando tirou a nota da mão de Hermione. Entretanto, quando deu mais uma olhada para Harry, pareceu um pouco incerto.

- Ele vai conseguir sair do carro?

Hermione se inclinou para falar com Harry. O professor estava com a cabeça encostada no banco e tinha os olhos fortemente fechados, mas Hermione sabia que ele poderia abri-los se quisesse.

- Harry – ela o chamou, e, lentamente, o moreno olhou para ela. Hermione percebeu que um de seus olhos estava inchado - Você está indo para Hogwarts, certo? Você consegue ir até o seu quarto quando chegar lá?

- Sim – ele respondeu, sua voz baixa e mais rouca do que o normal.

- Ótimo. Eu vou pegar um taxi com Ron e irei correndo para a escola. Assim que deixar Ron no quarto dele, eu vou para a sua sala te ajudar. Não deixe que ninguém o veja.

- Certo – mais uma resposta dolorosa.

Hermione virou-se para o motorista.

- Nem pense em levá-lo para outro lugar que não seja o internato – ela falou firmemente – Eu anotei a sua placa e irei atrás de você se chegar em Hogwarts e ele não estiver lá.

Sem esperar resposta, Hermione fechou a porta do taxi e se virou para ir em direção ao beco onde Ron estava. Normalmente não se comportaria assim, mas estava com muita raiva. Homens eram todos iguais: idiotas e cabeças duras. Argh!

Foi com uma pontada de remorso que ela viu Ron se levantando vagarosamente quando ela chegou na ruazinha. Ele ainda estava sentado, e balançava a cabeça atordoado. Parecia não saber onde estava , mas assim que virou o rosto para verificar quem estava se aproximando, Hermione teve certeza de que sua presença fez com que ele lembrasse de tudo. Ela se apressou para perto dele e se agachou.

- Você está bem? – ela tentou acariciar os cabelos dele, mas o ruivo não deixou.

- Não – ele respondeu rispidamente, enquanto levantava – Minha irmã caçula e meu professor favorito estão dormindo juntos e minha namorada aparentemente sabia sobre isso e não me disse nem uma palavra. E ainda por cima me nocauteou com uma tampa de lixeiro.

Sem esperar por Hermione, ele começou a caminhar para a rua principal de onde a garota tinha vindo, mas ela o seguiu apressada. Quando estavam na entrada do beco, Hermione conseguiu alcançá-lo e puxou seu braço. Ron parou, mas não se virou para olhá-la, e a morena viu os músculos de seus ombros se contraindo quando ela começou a falar.

- Rony, vamos conversar sobre isso... – ela tentou, mas o garoto a interrompeu.

- Não há nada para conversar – ele respondeu friamente – Você mentiu para mim.

- Eu nunca menti para você – ela disse – Eu só omiti...

- Que diferença faz? – foi a resposta grosseira dele. Puxando o braço das mãos de Hermione, ele voltou a caminhar e a garota o seguiu mais uma vez.

Enquanto esperavam pelo taxi, nenhum dos dois disse nada, embora Hermione estivesse se segurando por dentro. Além de Ron estar com raiva dela, o motivo pelo qual ele estava era ainda mais importante: ele sabia sobre Ginny e Harry.

- O que você vai fazer em relação a Harry e Ginny? – ela perguntou, timidamente, mas naquele mesmo momento um taxi finalmente encostou e Ron começou a entrar.

- Harry? – ele falou com sarcasmo impregnado na voz – Já está tão íntima assim, é? Cuidado, acho que você é a próxima vítima daquele pervertido.

- Eu não vou dormir com o professor Potter! – Hermione retrucou, indignada, enquanto entrava na parte de trás do carro. O motorista olhava curiosamente para os dois, e quando a morena mencionou a parte de dormir com o professor, o homem virou para ela tão rapidamente que ela achou que ele tinha quebrado o pescoço – Eu amo você, Ron. E, além disso, Harry nunca faria uma coisa dessas.

- Hogwarts – Ron falou para o motorista, então se virou para Hermione – Não faria, é? Se ele fez com a minha irmã, o que impediria que ele fizesse com você?

- As coisas entre ele e Ginny são diferentes do que você pensa – a morena retrucou – Ele a ama, Ron.

- Ele que disse isso, foi? – Ron riu debochadamente.

- Sim, ele disse isso – Hermione retrucou, na defensiva – Você não acredita que ele tenha dito?

- Claro que acredito – o ruivo disse – Qualquer um diria isso depois de ter conseguido chegar dentro das calças da garota.

Uma raiva enorme cresceu dentro de Hermione ao ouvir essas palavras. Ela deslizou para ficar bem na pontinha do banco do carro, próximo a Ron.

- Então foi isso que você fez comigo? – ela perguntou, sua voz perigosamente controlada.

Tão rápido quanto o motorista, Ron se virou para olhar para ela.

- Claro que não!

Os dois só perceberam o quão rápido o taxista estava dirigindo quando ele freou violentamente em frente às escadas que levavam ao Hall de Hogwarts. Aparentemente, ele estava louco para se livrar daquele casal maluco.

Sem responder à declaração de Ron, Hermione abriu a porta e saiu bruscamente. Já estava na metade das escadas quando Ron a alcançou, depois de ter pagado o taxi.

- Hermione, eu não quis dizer que _eu_ fiz aquilo...

- Eu entendi o que você quis dizer, Ron – ela o interrompeu rispidamente – Não tente melhorar as coisas, você só vai piorá-las.

Eles atravessam rapidamente o Hall, Hermione na frente, e Ron a seguindo de perto. Agora nenhum dos dois sabia quem estava com raiva de quem. O casal caminhou em silêncio por todo o percurso até o alojamento de Ron, que não entendeu o porquê de Hermione estar levando-os até lá. Como estava havendo aula e eles estavam dispensados, não havia ninguém na sala de estar nem nos quartos. Quando chegaram em frente ao quarto do garoto, Hermione entrou e Ron foi atrás dela. Enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si, ele ficou olhando-a virar-se para ele e pôr as mãos na cintura.

- Olha, Ron, eu não vou me desculpar por ter escondido aquilo de você – ela falou com voz firme, mas não aparentava a mesma raiva de alguns minutos antes – É um assunto que só diz respeito à Ginny e Harry, e ela não queria que eu contasse a ninguém, então eu não contei. Sinto muito.

- Que seja – ele retrucou – Eu não ligo mais para isso. Mas eu não admito que aquele cara faça o que bem entender da minha irmãzinha...

- Ginny não é inocente, Ron – a morena o interrompeu – Ela vai fazer dezoito anos e sabe cuidar da própria vida. O que ela faz ou deixa de fazer com o professor Potter não é da sua conta.

- O que ela faz ou deixa de fazer com o professor Potter – ele fez questão de pronunciar as duas últimas palavras com nojo impregnado na voz – É da conta de todo mundo, porque é _ilegal_.

- Eu sei que é – respondeu Hermione – E eu nunca aprovei esta história, desde o começo. Mas Ginny é minha amiga e eu sei que ela não faria algo assim se não estivesse realmente apaixonada por Harry. Então eu faço o que for necessário para vê-la feliz, e você deveria fazer o mesmo.

- Mas quem garante que aquele pervertido a ama como você diz? – Ron perguntou – Nem mesmo _ela_ pode saber com certeza.

- Bem, só nos resta confiar nele – ela deu de ombros – Eu confio. Ginny confia. E você confiava também.

- É – ele falou com a voz dura – Até eu descobrir que ele está fudendo a minha irmã.

Hermione fez uma careta.

- Não fale assim, Ron – ela o repreendeu – É horrível e desrespeitoso. E, de uma vez por todas, me prometa que você não vai contar a ninguém sobre os dois.

- Não.

- Ron... – Hermione começou, com uma voz que indicava que, se ele não concordasse, estaria em sérios problemas.

- Eu não posso, Hermione – o ruivo balançou a cabeça – Toda vez que fecho os olhos, uma imagem da minha irmã caçula e aquele cara aparece na minha cabeça. Eu simplesmente não aceito. E tenho certeza de que ele não a ama como diz.

- Se ele a ama ou não, isso só importa a Ginny, e não a você. Ela é crescida o suficiente para lidar com um coração partido, se fosse preciso, e eu não acho que vá ser. Quanto à parte de não aceitar, isso é problema _seu_. Se você fizer alguma coisa que atrapalhe os dois, pode ter certeza de que vai _nos _atrapalhar também.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Ron perguntou, cerrando os olhos.

- Eu quero dizer que, se você dedurar Ginny e Harry, eu acabo com você.

Ron ficou sem palavras. Não acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendo.

- Não quero namorar com alguém que não consegue controlar sua raiva e pensar nos outros antes de si. Você deveria pensar que sua irmã está feliz quando está com Harry, e isso é tudo que importa – ela continuou.

Sem esperar por resposta, Hermione se virou para ir embora.

- Para onde você vai? – Ron perguntou quando ela já estava na porta.

Olhando por cima do ombro, Hermione respondeu:

- Vou ajudar Harry a reparar o estrago que você fez nele.

- Você ameaçou terminar o namoro para proteger a mim e a Ginny? – Harry perguntou, incrédulo.

Hermione sorriu fracamente e continuou a limpar o corte na testa do moreno.

- Não se preocupe com isso – ela disse – Vai ficar tudo bem entre nós.

Mas Harry reparou que a voz dela falhou um pouco.

- Ei – ele falou gentilmente, enquanto segurava o pulso dela para que ela olhasse para ele – Eu sinto muito que eu tenha causado uma briga entre você e Ron. E eu tenho _certeza_ de que vai ficar tudo bem. Ele é um bom garoto. Vai entender, no final das contas.

Hermione limpou rapidamente as lágrimas que estavam ameaçando sair desde quando tinha deixado o quarto do namorado. Ela sorriu para Harry.

- Obrigado – disse ela, e voltou a cuidar dos ferimentos do homem – As coisas com Ginny também vão dar certo, você sabe. Ela vai acordar daqui a pouco e vocês vão poder ficar juntos de novo.

Harry não respondeu, e evitou olhar para a morena, mas o gesto não passou despercebido por ela.

- O que você está pensando em fazer? – ela perguntou, rispidamente – Não está pensando em abandoná-la de novo, está?

- Como você sabe...?

- Bem, não foi difícil deduzir – Hermione deu de ombros – A recusa de Ginny a sair da cama e a sua ausência na aula da tarde foram pistas sutis, mas eu consegui desvendar o mistério.

Harry riu, mas logo seu sorriso se transformou numa careta quando a garota começou a aplicar remédio em seus cortes. Discretamente, ele apertou o braço da cadeira em que se encontrava sentado.

- Não tem problema em sentir dor, você sabe – Hermione disse, rindo do esforço de Harry para esconder suas caretas. Quando finalmente acabou o trabalho, ela se desinclinou e olhou para o homem, as mãos na cintura – Você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta.

Por um momento, Harry desviou os olhos e pensou em inventar uma desculpa para mudar de assunto, mas sabia que devia aquilo à Hermione. A garota sempre tinha sido simpática com ele como aluna, e agora estava se mostrando uma grande amiga. Sem falar que tinha protegido o segredo dele e de Ginny por todo esse tempo, e Harry nem fazia idéia disso.

- Eu não sei se vou conseguir olhar para ela sem lembrar que fui eu quem quase a matou – ele falou tudo de uma vez, antes que perdesse a coragem. Depois que terminou, olhou hesitante para Hermione, e sabia que ela estaria lhe lançando um olhar de censura.

Depois de encará-lo por alguns segundos, Hermione simplesmente respirou fundo e desviou o olhar. Enquanto guardava os medicamentos que tinha distribuído em cima da mesa de Harry, ela falou:

- Eu já disse que você não foi o culpado, Harry. Mas se você quiser continuar com esse pensamento e provocar a sua infelicidade e a dos outros, não sou eu quem pode obrigá-lo a mudar de opinião.

Harry se sentiu ainda mais deprimido com aquele comentário frio da garota. Ignorando a dor que tinha se instalado no seu peito desde o momento que tinha ido embora de Hogwarts, ele falou esperançosamente:

- Você vai me dar notícias sobre a recuperação dela? Por favor, não me deixe sem saber d...

Hermione lhe lançou mais um olhar de censura.

- Bem, já que você está decidido em não dar as caras pelo hospital, que outra opção eu tenho?

- Obrigado – ele se levantou e lhe deu um sorriso radiante.

- De nada – Hermione respondeu, rindo da felicidade dele – Amanhã eu volto aqui para dar uma olhada nesses curativos e para dizer como ela está.

Tomado por uma imensa gratidão, Harry puxou Hermione e lhe deu um abraço apertado. A garota riu e o abraçou de volta.

- Você é uma amiga maravilhosa, Hermione – ele disse, quando se afastaram, mas Harry ainda mantinha as mãos nos ombros da morena – Não só para Ginny, mas para mim também. Obrigado por tudo, tudo mesmo.

Hermione sorriu e colocou sua mão sobre a de Harry, em seu ombro.

- De nada – ela disse. Quando se separaram, ela deu um suspiro cansado e disse – Bem, agora é a hora de enfrentar aquela dinamite em forma de pessoa.

- Se ele for pelo menos um pouco parecido com Ginny, eu entendo o que você quer dizer – Harry riu.

- Ah, os Weasley são todos iguais – respondeu Hermione.

- Bem, diga a Ron que eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu. E se algum dia ele me perdoar, eu ficarei muito feliz.

- Eu direi – Hermione deu um último sorriso à Harry e saiu da sala.

N/A: Antes de mais nada, quero avisar logo que NÃO ESTÁ ROLANDO NADA ENTRE HARRY E HERMIONE, ok? Eles estão apenas se tornando bons amigos, nada mais. Eu sei que vários de vocês devem estar desconfiando, mas eu vou logo dizendo que não há nada de que desconfiar. Eu sou totalmente contra romances entre Harry e Hermione. Entretanto, eu admiro muito a amizade deles e por isso quis que eles ficassem amigos na minha história.

Um grande beijo e um obrigado à _**B. Teller**_ (me desculpe por não ter colocado seu nome semana passada, mas na verdade eu coloquei e o FF achou que fosse um hiperlink, sabe? Aí não apareceu -'), _**VaL Miqui, Danielle, Lari SL, dessa potter **_(obrigado pelo voto e pelo coment lá no FeB!)_**, bia997 **_(me inspirei nos livros It Girl, Desculpa Se Te Chamo De Amor e A Irmandade Das Calças Viajantes, a também no _meu_ próprio professor gato,hehehe), _**gisllaine farias, Lily Potter, Nanda**_ (oun, coitadinha da Ginny, não odeie ela, ela é mt foda kkk)_** e Danielle.**_

Gente, se vcs quiserem que eu volte a responder aos comentários direitinho é só me pedir, ok? Eu morro de preguiça, mas por vocês eu faço qualquer coisa! Ah, e se alguém quiser seguir o exemplo da _**dessa potter **_ e dar uma passadinha lá na Floreios e Borrões pra fazer um coment e votar na fic, eu agradeço, hehe.

Beeeeeeeeeijos!


	17. Chapter 17

_Professor Potter – Capítulo 17_

**Far Away – Nickelback**

_This time, This place_

_Misused, Mistakes_

_Too long, Too late_

_Who was I to make you wait_

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

_'Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

_'Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know_

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

_'Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

Assim que ela saiu da sala do professor Potter, Hermione se dirigiu ao dormitório de Ron. Já era fim de tarde, e ela sabia que o garoto iria estar com mais raiva ainda, porque ela tinha passado praticamente o dia todo cuidando de Harry. Mas ela não ligava. Ron teria que se acostumar ao professor, e também teria que se acostumar com o fato de que Hermione tem amigos homens além dele.

Encontrou-o deitado na cama, miraculosamente estudando a matéria que eles tinham perdido durante o dia de folga. Hermione se perguntou se aquilo era alguma piada, até que ele olhou para ela e jogou o livro para o lado como se estivesse aliviado por fazer isso.

- Ah, você voltou – ele olhou para ela, mas não se moveu, apenas continuou sentado na cama.

- Você estava estudando? – Hermione franziu a testa.

- Eu não conseguia parar de pensar em Ginny no hospital – o ruivo respondeu com a voz dura – Então tentei me distrair.

E estava claro que não funcionou nem um pouco, Hermione concluiu. Ela olhou por mais alguns segundos para ele, até que, com um suspiro, disse:

- Vem – ela estendeu a mão num convite – Vamos para o hospital.

Vagarosamente, o garoto empurrou os lençóis para o lado, se levantou e foi até ela. Quando pegou sua mão, o toque dele fez Hermione se sentir quente e ela fechou os olhos por alguns instantes para se controlar. Ela poderia estar morrendo de raiva dele, mas o ruivo ainda fazia com que ela sentisse arrepios por todo o corpo e quisesse pular em cima dele.

Os dois caminharam juntos por todo o percurso até a saída do internato e pararam do lado de fora para esperar Kurt chegar com o carro de Ron.

- Quanto tempo você acha que vai levar para que ela acorde? – Hermione perguntou de repente. Assim como Ron, ela não conseguia tirar aquilo da cabeça.

O garoto olhou para ela, mas não pareceu capaz de dizer palavras reconfortantes. Apenas apertou a mão dela com mais força e a puxou ligeiramente para mais perto.

O carro finalmente chegou e eles entraram. Ninguém falou muita coisa pelo caminho. Ron olhava para Hermione pelo retrovisor de vez em quando, pensando em como amava aquela garota. Sabia que ela estava com raiva dele por causa da história de sua irmã com aquele professor, mas Ron simplesmente não conseguia pensar naquilo sem fazer uma careta de nojo. Ele faria qualquer coisa por Hermione, mas não podia se forçar a aceitar o professor. Ele não sabia se aquilo era só porque o cara era um professor, ou se, se ele descobrisse que sua irmã estava dormindo com um rapaz qualquer, ele iria ficar igualmente irado.

Mas aquele não era o momento para pensar nesse assunto. Não quando Ginny estava desacordada por tempo indefinido à sua frente, e ninguém podia fazer nada para ajudar. Ao lado de Hermione, lá no quarto da sua irmã, a maior vontade de Ron era dar um passo à frente e sacudir Ginny pelos ombros até que ela acordasse, como a própria garota costumava fazer com ele quando Ron estava dormindo até tarde e a mãe deles encarregava Ginny de cuidar da situação.

- Ginny? – Hermione falou, chegando perto do leito da amiga – Você consegue me ouvir?

Nada.

- Hermione – disse Ron, envolvendo a cintura da garota com o braço – Ela não vai responder.

- O médico disse para conversarmos com ela, porque talvez ajude! – ela exclamou, indignada – Você poderia tentar também!

Ele olhou incerto para a irmã. Se achando totalmente idiota, ele pegou a mão de Ginny e disse:

- Ei, maninha – ele lançou um olhar para Hermione e a garota o incentivou a continuar com um olhar – Já está na hora de acordar, você não acha?

Nada de novo.

Hermione deu um passo para trás, em direção à porta. Não conseguia ficar ali olhando para amiga desacordada por muito mais tempo.

- Onde estão seus pais? – ela perguntou para Ron.

- Estão esperando lá fora enquanto nós estamos aqui.

- Eu vou ver se eles querem um café ou algo do tipo...

E saiu rapidamente do quarto.

Ron passou alguns segundos encarando a porta pela qual Hermione tinha saído. A morena estava ainda mais perturbada do que ele, e tudo o que Ron queria no momento era poder confortá-la, mas sabia que ela não permitiria.

Desviou o olhar da porta e se voltou para o rosto sardento da irmã. Delicadamente, ele acariciou a bochecha dela, sentindo a pele macia de Ginny contra seus dedos. Deus, ele amava aquela pirralha irritante. Por que ela não acordava logo para que ele pudesse brigar com ela sobre o professor Potter?

- Que grande besteira você foi fazer, hein, maninha? – ele disse, mas não houve resposta.

Atrás dele, Ron ouviu o barulho da porta se abrindo e se virou para ver quem era. Achava que era Hermione, mas a pessoa que tinha entrado definitivamente não era sua namorada.

- Como ela está? – perguntou Draco.

- Do mesmo jeito – Ron respondeu, voltando a encarar Ginny. Draco se postou ao seu lado.

- Ela é uma garota extremamente idiota – o loiro falou, balançando a cabeça – Quem é que tropeça e tem um traumatismo craniano, pelo amor de Deus?

- Ginny sempre gostou de fazer as coisas do jeito diferente – Ron deu de ombros.

- É, já percebi – Draco riu.

A porta voltou a abrir e dessa vez era Hermione. Ela cumprimentou Draco fracamente e foi para o lado de Ron.

- Você falou com os meus pais? – ele perguntou.

- Falei com o seu _pai_ – ela deu uma risada amarga – A sua mãe é outra história.

- Não se preocupe – ele disse, e puxou Hermione para si antes que ela pudesse protestar – Ela vai se acostumar. Um dia.

Hermione pensou em empurrar Ron, mas estar entre os braços dele era confortante demais. Ela enterrou o rosto no peito dele e fechou os olhos, enquanto o ruivo descansava o queixo em sua cabeça. Draco se distanciou um pouco e voltou suas atenções para Ginny. Enquanto acariciava a mão da ruiva e olhava tristemente para seu rosto, ele ouviu Ron resmungar:

- O Potter não vem vê-la não, é? – ele perguntou com sarcasmo.

- Não – Hermione disse, desenterrando o rosto do peito de Ron e lançando um olhar apreensivo para Draco. Praticamente adivinhou o que viria a seguir.

Draco olhou surpreso para Ron e soltou a mão de Ginny.

- _Você sabe disso_? – ele exclamou.

Com um gemido, Hermione fechou os olhos e controlou a vontade de dar um soco na cara daquele loiro retardado.

Ron ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos, assimilando o que tinha acabado de ouvir. Ele olhou com raiva para Hermione.

- Então quer dizer que ele sabia também? – o ruivo perguntou, sua voz perigosamente controlada.

- Claro que eu sabia – foi Draco quem respondeu, sem entender a raiva de Ron – Eu sou o melhor amigo dela!

Hermione lançou para Draco um olhar mortal quando Ron se virou de costas para os dois. Ela tentou se aproximar e tocar em seu braço, mas ele se esquivou e voltou a encarar os amigos.

- Eu não acredito nisso – ele falou, olhando para o teto – Minha irmã conta para todo mundo que está dormindo com aquele professor, menos para mim – ele balançou a cabeça e então seu olhar voltou-se para Draco – E você!

- O que _eu _fiz? – o loiro perguntou, indignado e surpreso.

- Você sabia dessa merda o tempo inteiro e não me disse nada – Ron acusou, sua voz subindo cada vez mais – Você...

- Eu não achei que fosse do seu interesse – o loiro retrucou, sem se abalar com o tom de voz de Ron – Desculpe – ele completou, sarcasticamente.

- É claro que é do meu interesse! – exclamou Ron – Será que ninguém percebe isso?

- Não, não é – Hermione disse firmemente, tentando puxar Ron para sentar no sofá, mas o garoto não cedeu.

- Você diz que é o melhor amigo dela e que se preocupa... – o ruivo falava – Mas não parece preocupado com o fato de que aquele pervertido não está nem aí para ela...

- Ele me pareceu bastante interessado quando eu encontrei com ele na Austrália e a primeira coisa que ele fez foi me perguntar sobre Ginny – Draco retrucou, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito e olhando inexpressivamente para Ron.

À essa declaração, Ron parou de tentar avançar em cima do loiro. Aproveitando a surpresa momentânea do namorado, Hermione pegou seu braço e o empurrou em cima do sofá encostado em uma das paredes no quarto. Lançando um olhar de aviso à Malfoy, ela sentou ao lado de Ron e colocou uma mão sobre o joelho dele para que ele ficasse onde estava.

- Parem, vocês dois – ela disse com a voz firme, então virou seu olhar para o ruivo – Nós já conversamos sobre isso, Ron, e eu já te disse a minha opinião.

O garoto fechou a cara ao ver o olhar expressivo de Hermione, e virou o rosto para o outro lado, se calando. Depois de encarar seu perfil por algum tempo, a garota desviou o olhar de Ron e falou, como se nada tivesse acontecido:

- E então, Draco, você já tentou falar com ela?

Ele ainda estava com a testa franzida por causa da discussão, mas quando ouviu a pergunta de Hermione, sua expressão se suavizou e ele olhou preocupado para Ginny.

- Tentei, mas nada aconteceu.

- Temos que continuar tentando – a morena falou, mais para si mesma do que para os outros – Ela _tem_ que acordar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cinco dias se passaram desde o acidente, e durante os cinco dias Ginny continuou desacordada. Seus amigos e familiares a visitavam sempre, e conversavam com ela, mas a ruiva não respondia. Fred e George, seguindo o conselho do médico, levaram o destilado preferido dela e balançaram embaixo de seu nariz como se fosse aqueles sais aromáticos para quem desmaia, mas nada aconteceu.

Todos os dias, Hermione ia para o hospital depois da aula – tinha conseguido uma autorização para sair do internato durante a semana – e, quando deixava o quarto da amiga, ia direto para a sala da pessoa que, ela tinha certeza, era quem Ginny mais iria gostar de ver, mas o único que _não_ visitava a ruiva de modo algum.

Harry ainda estava com aquela idéia absurda na cabeça, de que ele tinha sido o culpado pelo acidente de Ginny, por mais que Hermione tentasse convencê-lo do contrário. Certo dia, ele tinha aparecido na sala de aula com uma cara terrível, olheiras profundas e estava totalmente distraído.

- O que você tem? – Hermione perguntou para ele, depois de ter se levantado de sua carteira e se dirigido até a mesa de Harry, onde ele observava os alunos produzindo suas redações.

- Eu estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça, só isso – o moreno respondeu com a voz ainda mais rouca do que o normal.

Hermione se inclinou por cima da mesa dele para olhá-lo mais de perto, mas isso não foi possível, pois assim que se aproximou do homem, ela recuou com uma careta.

- Você está fedendo a bebida alcoólica – ela disse sem muita delicadeza – Eu não acredito que você vai começar a beber por causa disso, Harry.

- Eu não bebi nada – ele respondeu aborrecido – Vá se sentar, Hermione. Posso ser seu amigo, mas ainda sou seu professor e posso lhe dar uma detenção.

- Além de bêbado, está mal-humorado – a garota girou os olhos, então se virou para voltar ao seu lugar.

Entretanto, Harry não pôde escapar da fúria de Hermione quando, à noite, ela foi até sua sala e descobriu uma garrafa de uísque vazia embaixo de sua mesa. A garota tinha sentado na cadeira em frente à mesa e já estava lamentando o fato de Ginny ainda não ter demonstrado nenhum progresso, quando seu pé bateu acidentalmente em alguma coisa e ela se abaixou para averiguar o que era.

- Eu não acredito que você me ameaçou hoje na aula, mesmo sabendo que _eu_ estava certa! – ela disse com a voz dura, segurando a garrafa na mão.

Harry lhe lançou um olhar inexpressivo antes de esticar o braço e tomar a garrafa das mãos de Hermione, coisa que ele fez sem muita dificuldade, mesmo que a garota estivesse segurando o objeto como se fosse uma bóia no meio do oceano.

- Me dê isso – ele falou – Não confio em você com essa garrafa na mão. Só Deus sabe o que pode acontecer.

- Bem que eu gostaria de quebrá-la na sua cabeça, se quer saber – ela retrucou com raiva, então se levantou abruptamente e começou a andar de um lado para o outro da sala – Harry, eu já estou morta de preocupação por causa de Ginny e por causa do meu namoro com o Ron, não me faça ter uma preocupação a mais – ela pediu, e sua voz falhou.

- Não há motivos para se preocupar comigo – Harry disse com a voz ainda inexpressiva – Eu estou muito bem.

- Não, não está! – ela gritou, assustando a ambos. Controlando a voz, ela continuou – Você não está bem, Harry. Você está se torturando por causa do acidente de Ginny e porque o que você mais quer no mundo é tirar esse traseiro daí e se mandar para o hospital, mas você não se permite fazer isso, e eu não entendo o porquê!

A única coisa que ela recebeu de volta foi silêncio e um olhar inexpressivo. Com raiva, a garota bufou e saiu a passos largos da sala de Harry.

Assim que a porta bateu atrás de Hermione, Harry respirou fundo e se inclinou para a frente, enfiando o rosto nas mãos. Ele não sabia mais o que fazer, e aquelas conversas com Hermione o deixavam com ainda mais raiva, pois a garota sabia exatamente o que ele estava fazendo e não permitia que ele fizesse. Mas Harry simplesmente não poderia ir até o quarto de Ginny depois de quatro dias sem dar as caras e fingir que estava tudo bem. Como ele iria olhar para os pais dela, sabendo que ele tinha sido o causador da queda de sua filha? Como ele poderia encarar Ron, que com certeza estaria lá, e iria ficar mais do que furioso ao vê-lo? O garoto já tinha deixado de freqüentar suas aulas, e sempre que se encontravam, Ron lhe lançava um olhar de puro ódio. Harry sabia que a única coisa que impedia o ruivo de dedurá-lo era a ameaça de Hermione.

No dia seguinte àquele pequeno episódio, Hermione não apareceu.

Depois de uma hora esperando-a, Harry começou a se sentir extremamente frustrado, principalmente porque sabia o que a garota estava fazendo: ela não iria dar notícias sobre Ginny, para que o próprio Harry não tivesse escolha a não ser ir para o hospital e verificar por ele mesmo.

Sabia que ela tinha toda a razão do mundo, e isso o irritava ainda mais. Ele precisava deixar de covardia.

Mas será que ela realmente tinha deixado de vir de propósito? Talvez Ginny tivesse acordado e Hermione não tinha aparecido porque estava com a amiga. Esse pensamento quase fez o coração de Harry pular pela boca. Ele esticou o braço para pegar o celular e ligar para Hermione, mas a garota não atendeu. Ou ela era pior do que Harry imaginava, ou ela realmente não podia atender porque alguma coisa muito importante estava acontecendo.

Decidindo que não agüentaria mais, ele se levantou e rumou em direção à porta, amaldiçoando Hermione por estar obrigando-o a fazer aquilo. Praticamente correndo, ele atravessou a escola e chegou ao estacionamento, onde seu carro esperava.

Durante todo o percurso de cinco minutos até o hospital, Harry não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não ser na possibilidade de Ginny ter acordado ou uma possibilidade não tão agradável que ele nem conseguia cogitar. Seu coração batia fortemente contra seu peito quando ele saltou do carro e entrou correndo no hospital, ignorando as enfermeiras que lhe olhavam feio. O elevador era agonizantemente lento, e quando as portas se abriram, ele praticamente atropelou as pessoas que estavam ao seu redor. Mas, três passos depois, quando chegou na sala de espera, ele congelou.

_Eu vou matar Hermione_, era a única coisa que ele conseguia pensar enquanto encarava o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, Fred e George, Ron, Hermione, Luna e Draco, além do diretor Dumbledore e o professor Snape, todos sentados na sala de espera conversando. Quando ele parou na soleira da porta, entretanto, a conversa parou, e todos olharam para ele.

Hermione não conseguiu evitar o sorriso que apareceu em sua face ao ver Harry ali. Ignorando o olhar assassino de Ron, ela se levantou e caminhou em direção ao moreno, ao mesmo tempo em que exclamava.

- Professor Potter! – ela disse, agarrando seu pulso e puxando-o para dentro – Que surpresa vê-lo aqui!

- Ah, professor, que bom que o senhor apareceu! – a Sra. Weasley exclamou quando Harry se aproximou, e lhe deu um grande abraço, que Harry retribuiu sem jeito – Eu e Arthur nunca tivemos a oportunidade de agradecer a você por ter salvado a nossa filha. Muito obrigado, professor.

- Hã – o moreno gaguejou, envergonhado – Eu não...

- E por que o senhor não apareceu, hein? – a Sra. Weasley o interrompeu, cutucando-o no peito – Todo mundo veio visitá-la durante essa semana, até o diretor Dumbledore, que apareceu umas duas vezes para saber se ela estava bem...

- E-eu sinto muito – disse Harry, olhando de relance para Ron e vendo que o garoto o encarava como se estivesse prestes a cortar sua cabeça – Eu queria muito ter vindo mais cedo, mas não tive tempo.

- Bem, fique à vontade – o Sr. Weasley disse, ao mesmo tempo em que se levantava e abria a porta do quarto de Ginny – Eu e Molly temos que conversar algumas coisas com o diretor e o professor Snape, mas os garotos estavam prestes a entrar no quarto quando você chegou.

- Hã, ok – foi tudo que Harry teve tempo de dizer antes que Hermione começasse a empurrá-lo quarto adentro, com Ron, Draco e Luna seguindo-os.

- Vá falar com ela – a morena disse com mais um empurrão, e então fechou a porta.

Olhando por cima do ombro para os quatro adolescentes que o encaravam, Harry hesitou. Não queria olhar para Ginny e ter que observá-la numa maca com um monte de tubos pelo corpo. Lentamente, e ainda ignorando o olhar de Ron, ele virou o rosto e seus olhos descansaram em cima daquela face perfeita que ele tanto amava.

Harry imediatamente se esqueceu de quem era ou onde estava. Tudo o que importava era Ginny, e sua expressão serena de quem dormia um sono profundo. Aos poucos, ele foi se aproximando dela, totalmente alheio aos seus companheiros que o observavam atentamente. Parou ao lado dela e passou algum tempo apenas observando-a.

- Fale com ela – Hermione disse – Chegue mais perto.

- Não se _atreva_ a tocá-la – Ron interrompeu o discurso da namorada e começou a dar um passo para a frente. Luna olhou assustada para ele, pois, sendo a única que não sabia sobre Harry e Ginny, ela não estava entendendo nada.

Harry não respondeu à Ron nem a Hermione. Voltou sua atenção para o rosto de Ginny, completamente hipnotizado pelas sardas dela.

- Eu senti tanto a sua falta nesses últimos dias – ele falou, sua voz tão baixa que os outros mal escutaram o que ele disse. Ron tentou se aproximar para ouvir o que aquele homem falava com sua irmã, mas Hermione o impediu.

- Me desculpe por ter ido embora – Harry continuou – E por ter brigado com você.

Lentamente, ele ergueu a mão e afastou a franja dela do rosto. Seu coração começou a bater ainda mais rápido por causa do contato. Com a mão que não acariciava os cabelos de Ginny, Harry procurou pela dela e a apertou. Então começou a descer a outra mão pelo seu rosto, ombro e braço... E seu coração estava tão acelerado que ele se perguntou como os outros não conseguiam ouvir. Foi então que percebeu um bipe muito alto, como aqueles que monitoram o batimento cardíaco, e olhou ao redor assustado, achando que alguém tinha ligado um daqueles ao seu peito.

Deu de cara com o olhar surpreso de Hermione, que olhava para o monitor de um dos aparelhos ligados à Ginny, assim como os outros três. Harry se assustou quando percebeu que aquele bipe não era de seu coração, e sim do de _Ginny_. Por alguns segundos, nenhum dos presentes conseguiram fazer coisa alguma a não ser encarar o eletrocardiógrafo.

- O que está acontecendo? – Ron exclamou, olhando de Ginny para o aparelho – Ela está passando mal?

- Eu não acho que esteja – Hermione falou empolgada, então correu para o lado de Harry – Continue a falar com ela, Harry!

- Hã? – o moreno exclamou – Mas eu não estava fa...

- _Fale com ela! _

- Certo, certo! – ele disse rapidamente, antes que Hermione lhe desse um soco – Hã, Ginny, você consegue me ouvir?

Os bipes aumentaram ainda mais e à essa altura, todos já estavam ao redor de Ginny, ansiosos.

- Continue a tocá-la! – Hermione não conseguia conter-se de tanta empolgação. Ela agarrou a mão de Harry e a colocou firmemente contra a de Ginny.

Totalmente afoito, Harry esticou a outra mão e voltou a acariciar os cabelos da garota, enquanto continuava a falar.

- Ginny, acorde – ele disse – Eu sei que você consegue me ouvir, vamos...

- Eu acho melhor chamar o médico – Draco disse quando o barulho dos bipes já estava praticamente insuportável, mas no momento em que ele ia se virar para chamar alguém, várias coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo.

A primeira foi que Harry sentiu sua mão sendo apertada com muita força, e, de repente, Ginny abriu os olhos. Então o Sr. e Sra. Weasley adentraram a sala, seguidos de perto pelo diretor, pelo professor Snape e pelo Dr. Faulk.

- O que está acontecendo? – Molly exclamou – Ouvimos gritos e então começamos a ouvir o eletrocard...

Suas palavras se perderam no meio da frase quando ela pousou os olhos em sua filha, que, lentamente, virava o rosto para encarar os recém-chegados, totalmente acordada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O quarto estava agradavelmente silencioso, graças à ordem do diretor Dumbledore que proibiu qualquer pessoa exceto Hermione de entrar no quarto e perturbá-la. Já fazia algumas horas que tinha acordado da sua soneca da tarde, outra coisa que ela devia ao diretor, pois o senhor a tinha dispensado de todas as aulas daquela semana. Daqui a uma hora as aulas iriam acabar e Hermione chegaria, então Ginny queria aproveitar para descansar mais um pouco antes que a amiga começasse a perguntar sobre como ela estava se sentindo.

Ela já estava prestes colocar a revista que estava lendo de lado, quando ouviu uma batida na porta. Imaginando quem seria, ela disse:

- Pode entrar.

Dizer que ela ficou extremamente surpresa quando viu Harry entrar em seu quarto seria um grande eufemismo. O moreno não parecia achar nem um pouco estranho sua presença ali, pelo modo como entrou calmamente e trancou a porta atrás de si.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Ginny perguntou, sem querer soar mal-educada, mas ela simplesmente estava surpresa demais.

- Vim conversar com você – Harry respondeu calmamente, enquanto caminhava até onde ela estava, sentada na cama.

- M-mas... – Ginny ainda estava um pouco desorientada com a aparição repentina do moreno. Era a primeira vez que o via desde que tinha acordado, na noite anterior, e ela se perguntou se era possível alguém ficar ainda mais bonito da noite para o dia – Mas você não pode vir aqui.

- Ninguém me viu, Ginny – ele retrucou com ar de riso, sentando-se na borda da cama dela sem ser convidado – Todo mundo está na aula.

- E você não deveria estar dando aula, não? – ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Acabei de dar a minha última aula do dia.

- Ah.

Eles passaram alguns segundos em silêncio, apenas se encarando. Harry nem sabia por onde começar.

- Então? – Ginny perguntou, vendo que ele não começaria a falar tão cedo – A que devo o prazer?

Harry suspirou e passou a mão pelo cabelo, finalmente perdendo aquela pose calma dele. Se ajeitou rapidamente na cama para ficar mais perto de Ginny, que continuou imóvel, simplesmente olhando para ele.

- Ginny, eu... – ele começou – Eu sinto muito por tudo que aconteceu.

- Tudo o quê? – a garota levantou uma das sobrancelhas – Especifique.

- Eu sei que você está com raiva de mim – Harry falou – Eu sei que eu mereço. Mas será que algum dia você vai me desculpar?

- Eu não sei – Ginny respondeu friamente – Desculpar pelo quê? Por ter ido embora sem nenhuma explicação ou por ter brigado comigo sem motivos?

Ela sentiu que Harry contraiu os músculos ligeiramente à essa afirmação.

- Me desculpe por ter ido embora – ele falou com a voz controlada – Aquilo foi um erro. Eu não irei a mais lugar nenhum. Mas quanto à brigar sem motivos...

- Foi sem motivos sim – Ginny falou firmemente – Você tinha me deixado e eu tinha todo o direito de beijar quem eu quisesse. Se eu fiquei com aquele garoto, a culpa é inteiramente sua. Foi você quem provocou.

Harry respirou fundo mais uma vez, tentando controlar sua raiva. Sabia que a garota estava certa. Depois de alguns momentos de silêncio, ele finalmente voltou a olhar para ela, e sua raiva já tinha se esvaído.

- Eu sei que a culpa foi minha – ele disse, derrotado – A culpa é _toda_ minha. Eu não deveria ter ido embora, e nem deveria ter brigado com você. Se não fosse por mim, você não teria tido que passar pelo que passou naquele hospital...

- Ei, ei – Ginny o interrompeu, toda a sua raiva também já tinha ido embora. Ela se inclinou e pegou o rosto de Harry com as duas mãos e fez com que ele olhasse para ela – Não foi sua culpa que eu tenha caído, Harry. Não se preocupe com isso. Já passou.

- Mas...

- Sem mas – ela o silenciou mais uma vez, colocando um dedo sobre seus lábios – Eu te perdôo por ter ido embora, e por ter brigado comigo, mas não te perdôo pelo meu acidente, já que não há o que perdoar. Ouviu bem?

Harry assentiu, e seus olhos se encontraram com os de Ginny. O dedo da garota ainda estava sobre seus lábios, e de repente, os dois ficaram muito conscientes da proximidade entre eles.

O dedo de Ginny percorreu lentamente toda a curva da boca de Harry, e ele fechou os olhos enquanto sentia o toque dela em sua pele. Então voltou a abrir os olhos e antes que ela tivesse chances de prever o que ele faria a seguir, o moreno agarrou o seu pulso e a puxou para junto de si.

Seus lábios se encontraram e se encaixaram perfeitamente. Sem perder tempo, Harry pediu passagem com a língua e Ginny cedeu. Ela não pôde conter um gemido ao sentir o toque de Harry em sua pele novamente. Tinha esperado dois meses por ele, e depois ainda tinha esperado mais uma semana. Se tivesse que esperar mais um minuto sequer, ela surtaria.

Seus dedos se direcionaram para os botões da camisa do moreno e desabotoaram-na ansiosamente. Sem parar de beijá-la, Harry deslizou a camisa pelos braços e ombros e a jogou para longe. Então enterrou seu rosto no pescoço de Ginny e começou a espalhar beijos por todo seu colo e ombro, fazendo com que a garota ofegasse e arqueasse o corpo. À medida que seus lábios percorriam a pele macia da ruiva, suas mãos deslizaram para o short dela e Harry desabotoou-o sem muita cerimônia. Ela se inclinou para trás para que pudesse levantar o quadril e tirar o short, mas o moreno fez o serviço para ela: agarrou o cós e puxou a peça pelas suas pernas.

Ginny se ajoelhou na cama e se inclinou para cima de Harry, que estava sentado, jogando seu short para longe. Assim como ele tinha feito com ela, a garota levou as mãos às calças dele e começou a tirá-las. Logo ele estava apenas de cueca na sua frente e sua camisa e calça estavam esquecidas em qualquer parte do quarto. Ginny tirou a blusa por cima da cabeça rapidamente e então passou uma mão por trás da nuca de Harry para puxá-lo para si. Enquanto suas línguas se massageavam, aumentando cada vez mais o desejo dos dois, Ginny se deitou e Harry foi para cima dela. A garota tirou os braços de seu pescoço e colocou-os às suas costas, pressionando-o contra si. O moreno gemeu quando sentiu os seios de Ginny roçando em seu peito, um arrepio percorrendo seu corpo.

O desejo de Harry latejava contra sua coxa, o que fazia com que a própria Ginny sentisse uma urgência cada vez maior de senti-lo dentro de si. Apenas sua calcinha e a cueca de Harry os impediam de ficar conectados de verdade, e ela não hesitou em se livrar dos empecilhos. Logo as duas peças íntimas jaziam ao lado do resto das roupas dos dois, e Ginny puxou Harry mais uma vez de encontro ao seu corpo.

Ele a penetrou com força, sem conseguir ficar longe dela nem por um minuto. Ginny apertou seus ombros e deixou que um gemido alto escapasse de sua boca quando sentiu Harry entrar furiosamente dentro dela, e passou as pernas ao redor da cintura do moreno para facilitar a penetração. Suas mãos escorregaram ávidas pelas costas musculosas dele até que chegaram às suas nádegas, que ela apertou com força e pressionou de encontro ao quadril dela. Harry ofegou e enfiou o rosto em seu pescoço, sua respiração entrecortada fazendo com os cabelos da nuca de Ginny se arrepiassem.

O moreno a penetrava vigorosamente, muito diferente da última vez em que eles tinham feito amor, quando Harry tinha sido extremamente gentil e torturantemente lento. Agora ele investia contra ela com uma força que fazia com que Ginny deslizasse pela cama e gemesse alto, e ela estava gostando tremendamente daquele Harry mais exigente. Quando ele investiu contra ela mais uma vez, a ruiva contraiu os músculos ao redor dele, fazendo com que ele gemesse seu nome. Ginny sorriu para o teto e repetiu o gesto mais vezes, sempre que ele a penetrava. Logo o quarto tinha sido tomado pelas lamúrias de prazer dos dois.

De repente, Harry saiu de dentro de Ginny e deitou ao seu lado, para então virá-la de costas para ele e colar seu corpo ao dela. Ela sentiu a mão dele levantando seu joelho e separando suas pernas, e logo depois ele voltou a penetrá-la ainda mais rapidamente do que antes. Ginny ofegou e jogou a cabeça para trás, deixando seu pescoço descoberto à mercê de Harry, que logo começou a beijá-lo e mordê-lo. Os braços dele estavam ao redor de sua cintura, e, com a mão que não estava embaixo de seu corpo, Harry brincava com seu clitóris e fazia com que Ginny quase delirasse de prazer. Ela virou o rosto e capturou os lábios do moreno mais uma vez.

Logo Harry sentiu que estava chegando ao clímax, e espasmos de prazer percorreram seu corpo, fazendo com que ele tremesse e gemesse mais alto ainda. Ele se derramou dentro dela ao mesmo tempo em que ofegava seu nome, mas não parou de penetrá-la. Continuou suas investidas até que os gritos de Ginny aumentaram, seu corpo estremeceu fortemente e ela finalmente caiu mole em seus braços. Ainda ofegante, Harry riu de encontro ao ouvido dela e a abraçou com força por trás.

- O que deu em você hoje? – Ginny perguntou com a voz rouca e cansada, mas Harry viu que ela estava sorrindo.

- Eu senti saudades – ele respondeu, dando mais um beijo em seu pescoço.

- Hm – Ginny fechou os olhos, se aconchegando a Harry, satisfeita – Me lembre de entrar em coma mais vezes.

Harry riu e alguns minutos depois percebeu que a ruiva já tinha dormido em seus braços.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O sinal que indicava o fim das aulas do dia tocou e assustou a todos, já que a maioria dos alunos estavam distraídos e sem prestar atenção na aula. Um barulho de cadernos e livros sendo fechados e cadeiras sendo arrastadas para trás tomou conta da sala de aula do professor Flitwick, mas Hermione levou algum tempo para perceber o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor.

Seus pensamentos estavam em um lugar muito distante da sala de aula; durante todo o dia ela não tinha conseguido parar de pensar na recuperação de Ginny e no que aquilo significava. Ela não tinha certeza se tinha sido a única que reparara, mas sabia que o motivo para a amiga ter acordado tinha sido Harry. Assim que o professor tocara na ruiva, seu coração começou a disparar, e só fez acelerar ainda mais quando ouviu a voz dele. Hermione sorriu com esse pensamento. Ginny não tinha respondido a nenhum dos toques e conversas de seus amigos e familiares; ela respondera apenas a Harry.

- Hermione?

Levando a mão ao peito por causa do susto, a garota olhou para cima para ver quem estava chamando-a e seus olhos se encontraram com os azuis de Ron. Ela franziu a testa; o ruivo não assistia àquela aula com ela. O que estava fazendo ali?

- Hã, oi, Ron – ela respondeu.

- Eu estava te esperando lá fora, mas quando todo mundo saiu menos você, eu entrei para verificar.

Surpresa, Hermione olhou ao redor e viu que não restava mais ninguém na sala de aula. Num pulo, ela se levantou da cadeira e recolheu suas coisas, então ela e Ron começaram a andar lado a lado pelos corredores.

- Por que você estava me esperando, Ron? – Hermione perguntou depois de um tempo de silêncio entre os dois.

- Eu quero conversar com você – o ruivo respondeu, parando de andar e virando-se para olhá-la. Hermione também parou, e a pressão de seu sangue aumentou quando Ron se aproximou.

- Hm – foi tudo o que ela respondeu, tentando não olhar para a gola em V do namorado, que era grande o suficiente para que sua imaginação criasse asas.

- Hermione, você está prestando atenção? – Ron perguntou, aborrecido.

A garota sacudiu a cabeça numa tentativa de se livrar dos pensamentos inapropriados quando ela deveria estar com raiva do namorado.

- Estou – ela respondeu friamente.

Ron suspirou e fez aquela carinha de cachorro sem dono – um cachorro extremamente gato, porém – que fazia com que o coração de Hermione derretesse instantaneamente. Que injustiça.

- Você ainda está com raiva de mim por causa daquela história do professor?

- Você ainda acha que ele é um tarado que está se aproveitando da sua irmã e ainda quer denunciá-lo? – a morena retrucou.

Por achar que Ron iria responder à sua pergunta positivamente, Hermione ficou extremamente surpresa quando ele desviou os olhos dela, parecendo constrangido.

- Tudo bem – ele falou, derrotado – Eu admito que errei.

A morena piscou, sem acreditar no que ouvia.

- Você pode repetir, por favor? – ela perguntou, querendo saber se tinha escutado errado, como desconfiava.

- Você me ouviu, Hermione – o ruivo retrucou, aborrecido. Então respirou fundo para controlar a raiva e voltou a encará-la – Eu não sei o que diabos o professor Potter pensa que está fazendo ao se meter com a Ginny, mas eu não posso impedi-la de ficar com o cara, já que ela gosta tanto dele a ponto de sair de um coma apenas por causa do som de sua voz.

Mais uma vez, Hermione apenas ficou encarando-o com os olhos arregalados. Então quer dizer que ela não tinha sido a única a perceber aquilo.

- Então você quer dizer que vai esquecer isso e deixar os dois em paz? – ela perguntou, um sorriso já começando a se formar no rosto.

- Claro que não – o ruivo respondeu de imediato, como se aquela fosse a possibilidade mais absurda de todos os tempos. Hermione fechou a cara mais uma vez, e Ron se apressou em explicar – Eu vou vigiá-los de perto e você vai me contar tudo o que souber. Se aquele cara fizer alguma merda com a minha irmã, ele não vai viver o suficiente nem para ser despedido.

Aliviada, Hermione revirou os olhos para Ron. Irmãos mais velhos: são todos iguais.

- Não acha que está faltando mais uma coisinha? – ela indagou com o semblante sério, mas por dentro estava rindo.

Foi a vez de Ron revirar os olhos. Ele se aproximou ainda mais de Hermione e pousou as mãos na cintura da namorada, colando seu corpo ao dela.

- Está bem, está bem – ele falou, rindo – _Me desculpe_.

Ele não ganhou resposta alguma. Bem, a não ser que o beijo lento e longo que Hermione lhe deu em seguida fosse considerado uma resposta.

Logo ele já tinha imprensado o corpo da morena na parede do corredor vazio, e as mãos dela subiram pelo seu peito e envolveram seu pescoço. Hermione sentiu suas pernas fracas, e se apoiou ainda mais em Ron para não cair. Era simplesmente impossível ficar com raiva dele. Principalmente quando ele a beijava daquele jeito que a fazia sentir-se como a última garota na face da Terra.

- Ron – ela falou, ofegante, depois de empurrá-lo um pouquinho – Eu tenho que ir para o quarto.

- Claro – ele retrucou, pegando sua mão e começando a puxá-la em direção ao alojamento – Vamos.

Rindo, Hermione apressou o passo e conseguiu ficar na frente dele. Se virou e espalmou as mãos em seu peito – o que talvez não tivesse sido uma boa idéia, já que a dureza da região fez com que Hermione se sentisse extremamente quente - para que ele parasse de andar.

- Eu tenho que fazer um monte de dever de casa e cuidar de Ginny – ela falou – E você também deveria estudar um pouquinho. Sinto muito.

Ron fez uma careta para ela e bufou com impaciência.

- Eu não quero estudar – ele falou – Eu quero ir pro seu quarto e fazer...

- Não, Rony – Hermione o cortou antes que ele anunciasse sua idéia e ela jogasse tudo para os ares para colocar a idéia em prática – Eu vou _sozinha_ para o meu quarto. Tchau.

Ela ficou nas pontas dos pés para lhe dar um beijo rápido, mas o ruivo agilmente passou o braço ao redor de sua cintura e aprofundou o beijo. Sua língua explorava todos os lugares inimagináveis da boca de Hermione, fazendo com que ela refletisse sobre o que aquela língua poderia fazer em outras partes de seu corpo.

Antes que as idéias se propagassem em sua mente, ela o empurrou e saiu correndo. Ouviu-o xingar atrás dela, mas apenas continuou a andar e rir. Eles já tinham passado as férias praticamente inteiras trancadas dentro do quarto. Que tipo de tarada Hermione iria se tornar se as coisas entre ela e Ron continuassem no ritmo em que estavam naquele momento?

Balançando a cabeça para se livrar desse último pensamento inapropriado, ela olhou para a frente e se concentrou apenas no caminho para o alojamento Gryffindor. Os corredores ainda estavam lotados com estudantes saindo de suas salas de aula, assim como a sala de estar do dormitório. Sabendo que não conseguiria estudar absolutamente nada no meio daquela confusão de garotas fofocando, ela entrou no corredor para ir até seu silencioso e aconchegante quarto. Imagine a surpresa dela quando tentou abrir a porta e percebeu que ela estava trancada.

- Ginny? – ela falou através da madeira, colocando o rosto próximo para tentar ouvir algum som – Você está aí? Por que a porta está trancada?

A porta foi aberta abruptamente, e Hermione deu um passo para trás, assustada. Seu queixo caiu e ela ficou em silêncio estupefato enquanto tentava capturar a cena diante de seus olhos: o professor Potter olhando para ela com um ar de quem está controlando o riso, seus cabelos molhados como se ele tivesse acabado de sair do banho, e a camisa totalmente aberta, como se ele tivesse acabado de vesti-la e não tenha tido tempo para abotoá-la. Então os olhos da morena se desviaram do professor e voltaram-se para dentro do quarto, onde Ginny dormia, o lençol revelando as costas nuas.

- Ah, meu Deus – ela conseguiu dizer depois de algum tempo – Isso é totalmente perturbador.

Harry lhe lançou um sorriso sacana e escancarou a porta ainda mais para que a morena pudesse entrar.

- Fique à vontade – ele ergueu o braço convidando-a a entrar. Quem ele pensava que era? Aquele quarto era _dela_. Podia entrar ali quando quisesse.

Enquanto ela andava rapidamente até sua escrivaninha, percebeu que não poderia ficar ali nem que lhe pagassem. Pegou seus livros, lançando um olhar à amiga, que dormia profundamente como se estivesse extremamente cansada. Hm. Harry provavelmente era o culpado.

Jesus. Mais coisas perturbadoras.

Quando já estava passando pela porta para ir embora, ela se virou e deu um sorriso nervoso para Harry.

- Você não perde tempo, hein? – ela disse, sem conseguir se conter, por mais embaraçosa que fosse aquela situação.

Harry riu alto e andou até a porta, colocando a mão na maçaneta.

- Tchau, Hermione – ele disse com mais um sorriso sacana antes que fechasse a porta na cara da morena.

Hermione ficou totalmente escandalizada. Era nisso que dava ser amiga de um professor. Em um instante você está fazendo uma gentileza ao cuidar dos ferimentos dele, e dez minutos depois ele já tinha tomado conta do seu quarto e da sua melhor amiga.

_Bem,_ Hermione refletiu com um risada, enquanto andava em direção ao dormitório masculino,_ pelo menos o Ron vai gostar, já que aparentemente eu vou ter que dormir no quarto dele_. Entretanto, ela fez uma nota mental para se lembrar de não contar ao ruivo o verdadeiro motivo de não estar em seu próprio quarto. Ela não tinha certeza de como seria a reação dele ao saber que Harry e Ginny estavam mandando ver no quarto dela.

- Boa noite, cunhada – disse Fred, enquanto a garota passava pela sala de estar do alojamento masculino. O garoto piscou para ela com um sorrisinho estampado no rosto – Vai fazer uma pequena visitinha noturna ao Rony, é?

Sem se abalar, Hermione sorriu de volta e disse:

- Não. Eu vou dormir com ele – e então se virou para entrar nos corredores, captando apenas por um segundo a expressão de Fred ao ouvir sua frase ambígua.

Chegando em frente ao quarto de Ron, ela bateu na porta. Graças a Deus, o namorado tinha conseguido arranjar um quarto de solteiro assim que pisou em Hogwarts. Seria muito inconveniente se ele tivesse um colega de quarto para ficar jogando vídeo game enquanto os dois tentavam namorar um pouquinho.

- Eu estou sonhando? – Ron perguntou assim que abriu a porta e viu Hermione parada ali – Ou será que minha namorada certinha realmente está batendo na porta do meu quarto?

Hermione riu e o empurrou para dentro, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Não se anime ainda – ela lhe disse enquanto ia até a cadeira e se sentava, jogando os livros em cima da mesa – A sua namorada certinha ainda vai estudar antes de lhe mostrar alguns erros que garotas certinhas podem cometer.

Ron gemeu como uma criança a quem estavam negando um sorvete, e se jogou na cama.

- Assim você me mata, mulher – ele disse.

Ignorando as reclamações do namorado, Hermione voltou os olhos para seus livros e realmente conseguiu se concentrar por cerca de... um minuto. Afinal, não era muito fácil prestar atenção à deveres de casa quando um cara com 1,90m de puros músculos e barriga de tanquinho se levantava e começava a se despir ao seu lado para colocar a roupa de dormir. Com raiva de Ron por saber que ele estava fazendo aquilo de propósito, Hermione fechou os livros com um baque e se levantou.

- Certo, então – ela falou, chegando cada vez mais perto dele – Você pediu.

Então ela espalmou as mãos em seu peito e o empurrou para o chão, para logo em seguida ir se juntar a ele.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

N/A: gente, fiquei impressionada com o numero de pessoas que adivinharam como a Ginny ia acordar! Kkkkk isso já estava planejado desde o começo, juro que não fiz isso só pq vcs falaram. Era tão óbvio assim que ia ser daquele jeito? Kkkkkk

Ah, a fic vai entrar numa fase bem legal agora, vcs vão gostar. Mas preparem-se, pq pode até estar perto do fim, mas os problemas ainda não acabaram!

Hoje eu vou responder os comentários direitinho =)

_**Dessa Potter: **__caramba, vc quer me matar de susto? Como assim sofreu um acidente? Vc ta bem, né? Meu Deus, eu tava almoçando quando vi isso, me engasguei com a comida kkkkkk espero que vc melhore! Pois é, o Harry como sempre com aquela idéia de que tudo é culpa dele... mas acho que essa é uma das suas características mais marcantes, então vale a pena colocar aqui, sabe? Beijoooooo_

_**Lily Potter: **__que bom que vc gostou do capítulo! É, o Harry apanhou sim, mas nem foi muito assim... Se vc lesse a fic The Darkness Within vc ia ver o que é apanhar muito... kkkkk Beijosss_

_**Bia997:**__ ooun, muito obrigada, fico muito feliz em saber que vc gosta tanto assim da fic =D é sério, vcs não fazem idéia de como é bom quando alguém diz pra um autor que a história dele é a PREFERIDA. Isso é uma coisa grande, viu. Ah, quanto a Ron e Harry, eu não sei se eles vão ficar amigos. Ainda estou decidindo, depende de como as coisas ocorrerem mais adiante. Mas ainda assim, se Harry e Ginny continuarem juntos, acho que Harry e Ron vão ser obrigados a ser amigos, né?_

_**AB Feta:**__ kkkkkkkkkkkkk ok, ok! Aqui está mais. Beijooos!_

_**B. Teller:**__ obrigadaaaaaaa, ainda bem que a fic está indo bem e ta conseguindo manter a atenção de vcs. As vezes a gente escreve uma coisa e acha que ta ótima, mas nem sempre é assim... que bom que eu to conseguindo kkkkkkkk beijãaao_

_**Lari SL: **__é, a amizade deles é muito linda né? Ah, qualquer amizade, se for forte e verdadeira, é linda. Eu sei bem disso. Olha aí, o Ron deixou de ser cabeça dura nesse cap! desejo atendido, hehe. Beijooos_

_**Pisck:**__ bem-vinda, leitora nova! Que bom que vc está gostando da fic, e obrigada por favoritar. Espero que continue gostando da fic, um grande beijoooo!_

_**Kammy Engels Black Uchiha:**__ oláa, que bom que vc resolveu dar uma passadinha por aqui tbm. Obrigado por comentar. Pois é, eu tbm acho que se não tiver um pouco de sofrimento e intriga não tem graça. Vc já leu a fic The Darkness Within? Vai gostar, o Harry é só se fode nessa fic kkkkkkkkkk_

_**Dbora:**__ obrigado! Kkkkkkk beijooos_

_**G. Padfoot:**__ OI AMIGAAAAAAAAA KKKKKKKK oun, que bom que vc gostou, bibi. Olha o que eu disse pra Lari SL, pensei em você =) Ah, e vc nunca me falou disso sobre o cunha não, eca kkkkk Beijos amiga, te amo_

_**Carla W. Black:**__ seja bem-vinda à minha fic kkkkkkk muito obrigada pelos elogios. Pois é, Harry e Hermione juntos é mt sem sentido, garanto que nenhuma fic minha jamais vai ter esse shipper, eca. Espero que a fic continue te agradando. Beijossss_

_**Danielle:**__ ah, se vc tivesse me pedido no começo da fic daria até pra eu fazer um P.O. pro Draco, mas o problema é que a fic já ta muito perto do final pra que eu crie um personagem novo e um enredo novo pro Draco =( Mas prometo que na próxima fic vai ser Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione e Draco/PO. Prometo!_

Bem gente, até a próxima atualização. Um grande beijo, adoro todos vocês!


	18. Chapter 18

_Professor Potter – Capítulo 18_

**Let Me Take You There – Plain White T's**

_I know a place that we can go to_

_A place where no one knows you_

_They won't know who we are_

_I know a place that we can run to_

_And do those things we want to_

_They won't know who we are_

_Let me take you there_

_I wanna take you there_

_I know a place that we've forgotten_

_A place where we won't get caught in_

_They won't know who we are (they won't know, won't know)_

_I know a place where we can hide out_

_And turn our hearts inside out_

_They won't know who we are_

_Let me take you there_

_I wanna take you there_

_Let me take you there_

_Take you there_

_Take you there_

_Ooohhh_

_I know a place we'll be together_

_And stay this young forever_

_They won't know who we are_

_Let me take you there_

_I wanna take you there_

_Let me take you there_

_Take you there_

_Take you there_

_Ooohhh_

We can get away to a better place if you let me take you there

We can go there now cause every second counts

Girl just let me take you there

Take you there

Ginny se levantou da cama, ainda sonolenta, e se dirigiu ao banheiro. Quando não encontrou Hermione no quarto, gritando com ela para acordar ou se arrumando para a aula, ela estranhou e imediatamente olhou para o despertador ao lado de sua cama. _Dez horas da manhã? Mas que porra!_

Com raiva, ela se sentou pesadamente em sua cama e olhou para o lado. Levou um grande susto quando percebeu que havia alguém na cama da amiga, sob os lençóis, e se perguntou se Hermione estava doente ou algo assim. Só isso explicaria o fato de que a morena estava dormindo em seu quarto ao invés de estar na aula. Querendo saber se havia algo errado, Ginny se levantou e parou ao lado da cama de Hermione. Ela cutucou aquele monte que seria a amiga.

- Hermione?

Um grunhido nada feminino veio em resposta e Ginny franziu a testa. Cuidadosamente, ela pegou a borda do lençol e o puxou para ver quem estava ali. Dizer que ficou muito surpresa ao dar de cara com o semblante sonolento de Harry seria um grande eufemismo.

Assim que viu seu rosto assustado e amassado do sono, o moreno sorriu com os olhos ainda um pouco fechados e esticou um braço para puxá-la. Ginny caiu na cama e Harry logo entrelaçou as pernas nas delas e enfiou o rosto em seu pescoço.

- Bom dia – ele disse com a voz rouca – Que horas são?

- Hã, dez horas – Ginny respondeu, ainda olhando confusa para o moreno – Harry, o que você est...

Foi então que se lembrou: ela tinha sofrido um acidente e recebido folga das aulas durante toda a semana. Então não estava atrasada, e Hermione não tinha se esquecido de lhe acordar. E Harry estava ali porque, no dia anterior, eles tinham feito as pazes (e outras coisas, também).

Ginny riu com a sua burrice e começou a acariciar os cabelos de Harry. Odiava quando aquilo acontecia: ela acordava totalmente desorientada em um dia que não tinha aula e acabava pensando que estava atrasada. Sempre fazia isso nos primeiros dias de férias. Aquela pancada na cabeça provavelmente ainda estava fazendo um pouco de efeito.

- Por que você está dormindo na cama de Hermione? – ela perguntou para Harry.

- A sua cama é muito pequena para nós dois – ele respondeu, sonolento.

- Serviu perfeitamente bem ontem – riu Ginny.

- Bem – Harry levantou o rosto do pescoço da ruiva e se apoiou de lado na cama para poder olhar para ela. Ele riu também – Ontem nós não estávamos exatamente um ao lado do outro, não é?

- É, você tem razão – ela respondeu, as lembranças da noite anterior ainda frescas em sua mente. Seu corpo ficou quente simplesmente com a lembrança do que tinham feito, e ela ficou extremamente consciente do corpo de Harry colado ao seu naquele instante.

- Espera um minuto – disse Harry de repente, parecendo alarmado – Você disse que são dez horas?

- Foi.

Com um palavrão, ele jogou as cobertas para o lado e se levantou. Parecendo não se incomodar com o fato de estar nu, ele andou pelo quarto à procura de suas roupas. Ginny acompanhou seus movimentos com os olhos, absorvendo cada detalhe de suas costas musculosas e pernas de jogador de futebol. Enquanto vestia os jeans rapidamente, Harry olhou para Ginny e sorriu quando viu que ela mal desviava os olhos.

- Pare de me encarar – ele falou, atraindo a atenção da garota. Ela se assustou, como se estivesse saindo de um transe, e voltou seu olhar para o rosto do moreno – Você nunca tinha visto um homem sem roupa, Ginny? – ele provocou. A garota sentiu seu rosto queimar, e por um momento ficou sem palavras. Ainda rindo de Ginny, Harry foi até ela e se inclinou para lhe dar um beijo na testa – Tenho que dar aula daqui a quinze minutos e ainda nem tomei café da manhã.

- Então você já vai embora? – ela tentou esconder sua decepção, mas foi em vão.

- Vou – o moreno respondeu, já com a mão na maçaneta – Diferente de algumas pessoas, eu não ando por aí me embebedando e sofrendo acidentes, para depois ganhar uma folga.

Harry deu uma piscadela para Ginny, que o olhava furiosa, e abriu a porta. Não esperou para verificar se havia alguém no corredor; àquela altura, todos já estavam nas aulas. Fechou a porta atrás de si e foi embora, mas não sem antes lançar um último olhar para a ruiva deslumbrante deitada na cama atrás de si.

Os saltos dos sapatos Jimmy Choo de Ginny furavam o gramado enquanto ela atravessava os jardins em direção ao lago. Sua saia pregueada escorregou pela coxa quando ela sentou-se à margem das águas escuras, revelando um pedaço da perna torneada.

Já fazia mais de uma hora que Harry tinha saído de seu quarto para dar aula, e ela tinha ficado lá sozinha. Aproveitou o tempo livre para tomar um longo banho e se arrumar ainda mais meticulosamente do que o normal, numa tentativa de relaxar antes de voltar às aulas. Então, sentindo que precisava colocar os pensamentos em ordem, Ginny decidiu que iria dar uma volta pelos arredores do internato. Tinha ido parar no lago, como sempre. Aquele era um dos seus lugares favoritos em todo o mundo.

Uma sensação de tristeza a invadiu momentaneamente quando desejou que Harry estivesse ali ao seu lado e depois percebeu que seria algo impossível de acontecer. Eles nunca poderiam ficar abraçados na beira do lago, encostados em alguma árvore, como ela sempre sonhou em fazer com um namorado que realmente amasse. Então era assim que sua relação com Harry seria? Eles se encontrariam apenas em salas vazias e no quarto dela, escondendo-se de tudo e de todos, sem a possibilidade de aparecer em público como um casal?

Por um segundo, esses pensamentos fizeram com que ela suspirasse cansada e olhasse desamparadamente para o lago. Mas ela imediatamente se repreendeu; finalmente estava com Harry, e isso era tudo que importava. Daqui a menos de seis meses, eles sairiam de Hogwarts e poderiam até fazer amor no meio do Central Park, em New York, e ninguém poderia demiti-lo por causa disso. Poderiam voltar ao internato e fazer uma entrada triunfante no Salão Principal, na frente de professores (leia-se: Snape), alunos e diretor, e nada aconteceria a eles – além das fofocas invejosas que as colegas mais novas de Ginny iriam fazer, é claro. E até lá, os dois tinham uma infinidade de lugares mais particulares onde poderiam conversar, se abraçar e passar noites de sexo suarento como a do dia anterior.

Ginny ainda não acreditava no quanto tinham se divertido na última noite. Harry tinha lhe contado sobre a aparição de Hermione no quarto, fazendo com que a ruiva desse várias gargalhadas ao imaginar a expressão da amiga ao deparar-se com a cena pós-sexo entre Harry e Ginny. E então eles tinham conversado durante horas, como costumavam fazer no semestre anterior, e feito amor mais uma vez. E outra, e outra. Até que Ginny estava tão cansada que acabou dormindo nos braços do moreno, e por mais que ela tivesse se esquecido de tudo isso por alguns instantes naquela manhã, agora as lembranças da noite anterior não deixavam sua cabeça de jeito nenhum. Ela nem percebeu quando um sorriso bobo apareceu em seu rosto ao se recordar da risada de Harry enquanto ela discursava sobre suas muitas aventuras com Hermione, Draco, Fred e George. Ele tinha escutado ela falar durante vários minutos, pendurando-se em cada palavra como se realmente estivesse interessado, e depois tinha amado-a como ela nunca pensou ser possível. Ginny simplesmente não conseguia conter sua felicidade.

Seu celular vibrou no seu bolso, fazendo com que a garota se sobressaltasse. Imaginando quem estaria lhe mandando uma mensagem às onze e meia da manhã num dia em que todos estavam na aula, ela deslizou o dedo pela tela do iPhone e digitou sua senha.

_Ei, como você vai? Fiquei sabendo que foi liberada do hospital ontem. Me desculpe por não ter falado com você antes, mas o professor Snape me prendeu todos os dias com aulas extras (péssimas notas em química). Gostaria de conversar com você. Beijos._

Ginny franziu a testa, intrigada com aquela mensagem. Então seus olhos ficaram arregalados quando ela verificou o remetente. _From: Zacharias Smith_.

O que diabos aquele garoto queria com ela? Ginny não fazia idéia do que eles teriam para conversar. Tinha ficado com ele durante aquela festa desastrosa, quando estava bêbada e magoada. Nem se lembrava de ter lhe dado o número do celular. Se ele pensava que mais alguma coisa aconteceria entre eles, mesmo depois de ele tê-la ignorado enquanto ela estava no hospital, estava muito enganado. Mesmo se Ginny não estivesse com Harry. Até parece que ela iria se interessar por um intercambista safado que se aproveita de garotas embriagadas. Que pirado.

Ela nem se deu ao trabalho de responder. Balançando a cabeça, indignada com a ridícula mensagem, Ginny se levantou e começou a voltar para dentro de Hogwarts. Daqui a poucos minutos as aulas da manhã acabariam e ela poderia se juntar aos colegas no Salão Principal, para almoçar. Foi até seu quarto e esperou por algum tempo, retocando a maquiagem. Apenas quando tinha certeza de que todos já estavam no Salão, Ginny se encaminhou para lá. Era o seu primeiro almoço depois do acidente, e ela sabia que todos estariam especulando sobre ela. Assim, ela abriu as grandes portas subitamente, chamando a atenção para si mesma. Várias cabeças se viraram para olhar enquanto ela caminhou calmamente pelo Salão em direção à mesa de Gryffindor, a saia Betsey Johnson farfalhando ao redor das pernas torneadas e a blusa colada se moldando às suas curvas com perfeição. Antes de se sentar ao lado de Hermione, ela virou a cabeça rapidamente em direção à mesa dos professores e encontrou as íris verdes de Harry cravadas nela. Então se sentou, como se nada tivesse acontecido, e permitiu que um sorrisinho escapasse de seus lábios ao sentir que o olhar do moreno ainda não a deixara.

- Bela entrada – Hermione disse.

- Obrigada – Ginny respondeu, sorrindo inocentemente para a amiga – Como foi a aula? Alguma novidade?

- Nenhuma – a morena respondeu – O grande assunto do momento é a sua recuperação. E você? Se divertiu ontem à noite?

Ginny virou-se para encarar as sobrancelhas levantadas de Hermione. A amiga olhava-a com uma mistura de diversão e desaprovação.

- Não tanto quanto você – a ruiva retrucou – Soube que dormiu no quarto do meu irmão.

O olhar de Hermione se desviou para Ron, sentado à sua frente, concentrado demais em sua conversa com Dean Thomas para ouvir a namorada e a irmã. O pescoço da morena ficou vermelho e ela tentou conter o riso, da mesma forma como Ginny sempre fazia ao se lembrar de Harry. Meu Deus. Aquelas duas estavam perdidas.

- Só dormi lá porque o _seu_ namorado me expulsou do meu próprio quarto! – Hermione falou rispidamente para a amiga, depois de se recuperar – Se for repetir a dose hoje à noite, pelo menos me avise antes!

- Não será necessário – disse uma voz atrás das duas, fazendo com que elas saltassem e virassem rapidamente. Harry sorria para elas, uma sobrancelha levantada sarcasticamente.

- Você quase nos matou de susto, seu idiota – Hermione exclamou, sem muita delicadeza – E o que você quer dizer com "não será necessário"?

A mão de Harry foi até o seu bolso e ele tirou de lá uma chave. Enquanto isso, do outro lado da mesa, a atenção de Ron tinha sido capturada pela presença do professor. Ele olhava para ele desconfiado, observando minuciosamente cada movimento seu, mas a hostilidade de antes não estava mais presente em seu olhar. Ele não tinha mais raiva de Harry. Só estava agindo como o irmão ciumento que era.

Entretanto, sem querer levantar quaisquer suspeitas das pessoas ao redor, Harry falou em voz alta enquanto depositava a chave na mão de Ginny:

- Srta. Weasley, como a senhorita não está assistindo às aulas, você se importaria de me fazer um favor e buscar a minha maleta no meu quarto? Eu esqueci.

A mão de Ginny se fechou ao redor da chave e ela tentou conter um sorriso. O que será que Harry estava aprontando? Com certeza, aquilo não se tratava apenas de uma maleta.

- É claro – ela respondeu, lhe lançando um sorriso de aluna-bajuladora-de-professor.

- Professor Potter – interrompeu Lavender, que estava sentada próxima à Ginny – Se o senhor quiser, eu posso ir até o seu quarto no lugar de Ginny. Ela deve estar muito cansad...

- Não se preocupe – a ruiva a cortou, com sua voz mais áspera – Estou em perfeitas condições de fazer isso.

Um silêncio constrangedor reinou por alguns segundos. Ginny ainda encarava Lavender com ódio, totalmente indignada com a cara-de-pau daquela piranha. Hermione e Harry tentavam segurar o riso, e Ron parecia desconfortável. Finalmente, Harry conseguiu se controlar e pigarreou.

- Bem – ele disse, voltando-se para Ginny – Obrigada, Srta. Weasley.

Então ele se retirou, deixando Hermione, Ginny e Ron à mesa, se entreolhando. Lavender lançou um olhar de testa franzida para a ruiva e se levantou da mesa. Imediatamente, Ginny se virou para a amiga, indignada.

- Você finalmente se livra daquela vaca e aí ela vem dar em cima do _meu_ namorado! – ela exclamou – Mas que porra!

- Então vocês realmente estão juntos? – Ron falou em voz baixa, antes que Hermione pudesse responder à reclamação de Ginny. As duas se viraram para ele, que encarava a irmã com uma expressão séria no rosto.

- Estamos – a ruiva respondeu prontamente, assumindo a mesma postura séria do irmão e preparando-se para a discussão que estava por vir.

Ron, entretanto, nada respondeu. Apenas lhe lançou mais um olhar, antes de desviar o rosto e começar a se servir. Confusa, Ginny trocou um olhar intrigado com Hermione, que deu de ombros e seguiu o exemplo do namorado, esticando o braço para se servir de salada.

Ginny ainda ficou remoendo aquilo por algum tempo, até que finalmente percebeu o que o comportamento de Ron significava: ele tinha aceitado. Uma onda de alívio percorreu o corpo da garota, e foi com uma grande sensação de leveza que Ginny começou a ingerir seu almoço. Finalmente, tudo estava se resolvendo: ela tinha saído do coma, estava com Harry, Ron estava com Hermione, e tinha finalmente desistido de dedurar Ginny e Harry. Agora, só faltava eles enviarem suas inscrições para a faculdade e serem aceitos. Então tudo estaria perfeito.

Quando o almoço terminou, Ginny se levantou para ir até o quarto de Harry, enquanto seu irmão e Hermione seguiram de mãos dadas para a próxima aula, que eles assistiam juntos. Distraída com a imagem bonitinha do casal, a ruiva quase trombou com alguém na saída do Salão.

- Ah - ela exclamou – Desculpe.

- Sem problemas – uma voz de garoto respondeu – Estava mesmo procurando por você.

Ginny ergueu o rosto para verificar quem estava à sua frente. Sua testa franziu quando ela percebeu que era ninguém mais ninguém menos do que Zacharias Smith, que olhava-a com um sorriso no rosto.

Eu hein.

- Estava? – ela perguntou, confusa.

- Claro que estava – o garoto respondeu, rindo – Não recebeu minha mensagem?

- Ah – foi tudo que Ginny disse.

- Então, eu estava esperando que pudéssemos dar uma passada em Hogsmeade agora – Zacharias disse, aproximando-se de Ginny e tentando colocar as mãos em sua cintura – Para conversar.

A ruiva se esquivou dos braços dele, rindo nervosamente.

- Hã, escute, Zacharias... – ela começou – Eu não sei o que você pensa que temos para conversar, mas posso te garantir que não há nada que eu queira falar para você.

Ela não teve a intenção de soar grosseira, mas acabou saindo daquela maneira. O garoto franziu a testa para ela, parecendo chateado, só que consigo mesmo.

- É por causa do hospital, não é? – ele perguntou – Olha, Ginny, me desculpe, mas eu simplesmente não pude te visitar...

- Eu não estou chateada por causa disso – a garota o interrompeu, balançando a cabeça – Eu só estou dizendo que não há nada entre nós, Zacharias. O que aconteceu naquela festa foi... uma atitude precipitada, eu não...

- Ah, já sei – Zacharias a cortou. Não parecia chateado consigo mesmo agora. Parecia com raiva _dela_ – É aquele professor, certo? Você está me dispensando por _ele_?

Todo o ar pareceu sumir de repente, como se tivesse sido sugado para fora através das janelas do internato. Ginny sentiu o sangue sair de seu rosto, e ficou paralisada, olhando horrorizada para Zacharias Smith.

- Do que você está falando? – ela conseguiu dizer entre os dentes trincados.

- Não vem com essa – o garoto respondeu, debochado – Eu ouvi o Draco falando com você no telefone. Tem alguma coisa entre você e um professor, não tente negar.

Os punhos de Ginny se fecharam com força, as unhas bem cuidadas enterrando-se nas palmas. Respirando fundo para conter a fúria que sentia crescer cada vez mais dentro de si, ela ergueu o queixo e encarou Zacharias.

- Não sei do que você está falando, Zacharias. Não há nada entre mim e professor algum. E também não haverá nada entre mim e você. Será que você poderia me deixar passar, por favor?

Sem esperar resposta, Ginny o empurrou e passou direto pelo garoto antes que ele tivesse chance de fazer qualquer movimento. Caminhou a passos largos, os saltos fazendo um grande barulho pelos corredores do internato. Ela não tinha muita idéia de para onde estava indo, só sabia que tinha que achar Draco e lhe dar um grande chute no meio das pernas. Como ele poderia ter sido tão descuidado a ponto de deixar o garoto novo ouvir a conversa deles? Agora o emprego e o futuro de Harry e Ginny poderiam estar comprometidos para sempre. Ela se arrependeu imediatamente de ter sido tão grossa com Zacharias. E se ele resolvesse se vingar? Mas agora era tarde demais. Ginny não voltaria atrás para se desculpar.

Quando finalmente deu por si, a ruiva percebeu que estava no campo de futebol. Soube imediatamente porque o seu subconsciente a tinha levado até ali: ela precisava tomar um ar. Respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro familiar do gramado preencher seus pulmões e acalmar seus instintos. O futebol sempre a ajudava a clarear os pensamentos – mesmo que, na verdade, não estivesse _exatamente_ jogando futebol naquele momento. Sentindo-se segura o bastante para agir, ela pegou o celular e começou a digitar, os dedos disparando furiosamente pela tela.

_Preciso conversar com você, urgentemente. Me ligue assim que puder._

Então selecionou o nome de Draco Malfoy na lista de contatos e clicou em _enviar_. Poucos segundos depois, o celular vibrou, indicando que o loiro havia respondido. Ginny sabia que ele iria responder quase imediatamente, já que ele basicamente não prestava atenção à aula alguma.

_O que foi, ruiva?_

Por um momento de fraqueza, Ginny sentiu seu coração amolecer quando viu seu melhor amigo chamá-la pelo apelido carinhoso que tinha lhe dado. Mas então se lembrou de Harry, e de seu emprego em risco, e sua raiva voltou a tomar conta de seus pensamentos.

_Por que você falou sobre o professor Potter na frente daquele Zacharias Smith, seu idiota? Se Harry for embora por sua causa, eu nunca mais olho na sua cara._

A resposta de Draco não demorou muito. Ginny queria guardar aquela discussão para quando estivesse cara a cara com o amigo, mas simplesmente não conseguia se conter. Tinha que extravasar sua raiva em cima de alguém, e _logo_.

_Opa, calma aí, Ginny. Eu nem lembrei que o garoto estava do meu lado. E por que essa preocupação repentina? Smith falou com você, ou algo do tipo?_

Os dedos de Ginny apertaram com mais força o celular, sua fúria aumentando por causa da atitude estúpida de Draco.

_Ele está com raiva porque eu não quero ficar com ele de novo e agora, provavelmente, vai contar tudo ao diretor e fazer Harry ser despedido – e quem sabe até preso. Por sua culpa. Muito obrigada._

Mais uma vez, um pequeno remorso tomou conta de Ginny por causa de suas palavras duras, mas ela não conseguia evitar. E tudo só fez piorar quando leu a resposta de Draco.

_Ruiva, mil desculpas. Eu nunca pensei que esse Smith fosse alguém em que a gente deveria prestar atenção. Não se preocupe, eu vou falar com ele e te garanto que ele não vai te incomodar mais. Mas você me perdoa?_

Com um suspiro exasperado, Ginny mandou sua última mensagem antes de começar a voltar para o internato.

_Tanto faz._

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny girou a chave e um estalido se fez ouvir. Enquanto abria a porta lentamente, ela sentiu seu coração acelerar ligeiramente. As lembranças da última vez que tinha estado naquele quarto ainda estavam frescas em sua mente, tanto as boas quanto as ruins. Ela só não sabia dizer quais prevaleciam.

Ainda estava um pouco raivosa por causa da briga com Draco, por mais que tivesse tirado algumas horas para relaxar e ler um livro antes de ir para o quarto de Harry. Mas toda sua raiva passou assim que ela pisou no chão de madeira do quarto, e Ginny soube instantaneamente a resposta para sua dúvida anterior: com certeza, eram as lembranças boas que prevaleciam.

Um sorriso bobo tomou conta de seus lábios quando ela olhou para a cama e seus olhos pousaram em uma caixa de Knipschildt _La Madeline au Truffe_ e um buquê de rosas vermelhas. Ela se aproximou da cama e sentou lentamente, sem acreditar no que via. Suas mãos foram direto para o buquê e o trouxeram para perto. Ginny cheirou e percebeu que Harry tinha borrifado um pouco de seu Polo Double Black Ralph Lauren nas rosas. A fragrância familiar fez com que ela se recordasse do que tinha acontecido na última vez em que tinha estado naquele quarto, naquela cama, com ele.

Subitamente ansiosa para encontrar o moreno, ela levantou o pulso para verificar a hora no mostrador de diamantes do relógio Cartier. Ainda faltava uma hora até que a última aula dele terminasse. Inspirada, Ginny se levantou, com o buquê ainda na mão, e começou a arrancar as pétalas das rosas. Era brega, ela sabia, e seu peito se encheu de culpa por causa da destruição do buquê, mas ela simplesmente ignorou tudo isso e foi em frente. Harry tinha feito aquela surpresa para ela – comprando-lhe suas flores e chocolate prediletos -, e ela tinha que retribuir de alguma forma. Assim que terminou de espalhar as pétalas por cima dos lençóis brancos da cama king size (Ginny se perguntou se todo professor tinha uma cama assim, ou se fora Harry quem comprara aquela depois que ocupou os aposentos), ela saiu correndo do quarto – trancando a porta ao sair, claro – e foi para o alojamento. Pegou sua bolsa Kate Spade que sempre levava para a casa de Hermione quando ia passar alguns dias lá, e estocou algumas roupas – incluindo sua lingerie mais sexy da Victoria's Secret. Sentindo-se como uma garotinha que estava prestes a aprontar alguma coisa, ela voltou correndo para o quarto de Harry, tentando conter o riso e a empolgação.

Trocou de roupa rapidamente, tomando o cuidado de vestir o robe de seda por cima da lingerie. Afinal, se alguém tentasse entrar no quarto, ela não queria ser pega só de calcinha e sutiã. Depois de se arrumar, ela foi até o armário de Harry – que era muito parecido com o seu, na verdade, e ela imaginou que devia ser embutido, por isso o moreno não tinha comprado outro, como tinha feito com a cama – e procurou por almofadas e lençóis. Com os braços lotados de pano, ela caminhou cuidadosamente – não queria tropeçar e entrar em coma de novo – até a lareira e jogou tudo ali, em cima do tapete vermelho. Ajeitou tudo e então foi até o banheiro de Harry, caçar algum creme hidratante que ele possivelmente tivesse. Suas suspeitas foram confirmadas: não havia nada do tipo. Após mais de um semestre de convivência com Harry, Ginny já tinha aprendido que ele era um cara que não gostava daquele tipo de frescura, e que desaprovava homens que tendiam ao metrossexualismo. Por mais que revirasse os olhos sempre que ele fazia algum comentário preconceituoso em relação ao assunto, a ruiva concordava internamente com ele. Não gostaria de namorar um homem que fosse ainda mais preocupado com a aparência do que ela. E gostava daqueles caras desleixados que usavam calças jeans rasgadas nos joelhos e camisetas sujas de tinta, e ficavam maravilhosos mesmo assim – tipo Harry (quando não estava com aquela roupa horrorosa e obrigatória de professor).

Chegando à conclusão de que, mesmo que ela fosse buscar seus próprios hidratantes, Harry nunca permitiria que ela passasse nele, Ginny deixou a ideia de lado. Olhou ao redor, verificando que tudo já estava pronto, e que só faltavam vinte minutos para que ele chegasse. Como não havia mais nada a ser feito, Ginny começou a perambular pelo quarto. Olhou para a cômoda e se lembrou de ter imaginado, no dia que Harry tinha ido embora, como seria aquela cômoda antes de ele partir. Sua imaginação tinha criado uma idéia bastante exata, na verdade. Ela não soube se era porque todo mundo arrumava a cômoda assim, ou se era porque ela conhecia Harry melhor do que pensava. De qualquer modo, tinha acertado: a superfície de madeira escura era coberta por vários porta-retratos. Lily, James, um homem bonito e de ar meio arrogante que ela não conhecia, um Golden Retriever, um Harry bebê, um garotinho loiro e corpulento ao lado de um Harry de mesma idade... Ela se sentiu especialmente atraída por aquela foto do garoto loiro ao lado de Harry. Nenhum dos dois parecia muito feliz.

- É o meu primo – disse uma voz atrás dela – Dudley.

A cabeça de Ginny quase bateu no teto, tamanho foi o susto que ela levou. Virou-se rapidamente, para dar de cara com Harry, muito mais próximo dela do que a garota tinha imaginado. As mãos do moreno voaram para sua cintura e a puxaram, e ela automaticamente rodeou seu pescoço com os braços. Harry se inclinou para beijar-lhe e depois ergueu a cabeça, olhando curiosamente ao redor, e depois voltando seu olhar para Ginny, mais especificamente para seu robe aberto e o que ele revelava.

- Toda essa produção é para mim? – ele perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha de um jeito irritantemente parecido com o que Ginny costumava fazer.

- Bem, eu tinha que te agradecer de alguma forma – ela respondeu.

- Me agradecer pelo quê? – Harry riu – Pelos chocolates, é isso? Uau, me lembre de comprar chocolates para você pelo menos uma vez ao dia, então.

Ginny revirou os olhos e olhou para ele seriamente.

- São os meus preferidos, e eu te disse isso três meses atrás – ela explicou – Você merecia uma recompensa por lembrar. E além do mais, é um chocolate que custa 1800€ a cada 500 gramas.

Harry deu de ombros, como se gastar todo aquele dinheiro em chocolate fosse algo que ele fazia todo dia.

- E por que você ainda não comeu? – ele perguntou.

- Estava esperando por você – Ginny sorriu.

Mais uma vez, os lábios deles se encontraram. O beijo começou doce e lento, fazendo com que os dois entrassem numa espécie de transe, torpor. Mas então Harry pareceu acordar, e suas mãos passaram por dentro do robe aberto de Ginny, puxando-a para mais perto e colando seu corpo ao dela. O que tinha começado como um simples beijo romântico agora tinha se tornado uma grande confusão de mãos que deslizavam e línguas que se massageavam sensualmente. Harry sentia seu desejo por Ginny crescer cada vez mais, algo que vinha acontecendo desde o momento em que o moreno havia entrado em seus aposentos e se deparado com a ruiva vestindo apenas calcinha e sutiã, em meio ao quarto que ela tinha preparado especialmente para ele.

Sabendo que, se continuassem naquele ritmo, acabariam na cama antes mesmo que pudessem comer o chocolate, Ginny espalmou as mãos no suéter de Harry e o empurrou, reunindo toda a sua força de vontade para fazê-lo. Eles se separaram, ofegantes, mas Harry não tirou as mãos da cintura dela. Tentou puxá-la mais uma vez, mas Ginny não permitiu.

- Vá me esperar lá no chão – ela falou, rindo, enquanto empurrava Harry em direção à lareira, onde havia empilhado os lençóis e almofadas.

Lançando-lhe um olhar de aborrecimento, o moreno caminhou em direção ao lugar indicado e sentou-se no chão, em cima das almofadas. Enquanto isso, Ginny tinha ido até a cama e pegado a caixa de trufas. Então foi rapidamente para onde Harry a esperava e sentou-se em frente à ele, cruzando as pernas e descansando os chocolates no colo. O moreno a encarava, tentando compreender o que ela tinha na cabeça.

Ginny abriu seu melhor sorriso travesso.

- Eu estou com fome – ela explicou, dando de ombros. Harry a olhou como se estivesse louca.

- Você parou o que estávamos fazendo para _comer_? – ele riu e balançou a cabeça.

- Desde quando você tomou o meu lugar e virou o tarado da nossa relação? – Ginny perguntou, levantando as sobrancelhas com um ar de diversão.

- Desde o momento em que eu desisti de resistir a você – ele respondeu com a voz rouca, cravando seus olhos nos dela.

Por alguns segundos - que mais pareceram séculos - os dois se olharam, Harry hipnotizado pelas íris castanhas de Ginny. Sentiu, assim como ela, com certeza, tinha sentido, que aquele era o momento oficial: ele realmente estava assumindo que iria ficar com ela, mesmo que fosse um professor.

E então Ginny lhe lançou mais um sorriso exuberante, quebrando o clima tenso – mas bom – que tinha se estabelecido entre eles. Foi como se aquela fosse a sua resposta à declaração de Harry: _que bom que você finalmente caiu na real_, o sorriso dizia, _não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem_.

- Você não vai tirar esse uniforme do trabalho não? – ela perguntou, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Assustado, Harry olhou para si mesmo. Nem lembrava que ainda estava usando aquele suéter péssimo de professor. Mas antes que tivesse a oportunidade de se livrar daquilo por si só, as mãos de Ginny já tinham agarrado a barra de seu suéter e estavam puxando-o por cima da cabeça do moreno. Harry levantou os braços para ajudar, e logo depois os dedos dela desabotoavam sua camisa habilmente. Ele a tirou pelos ombros, revelando o peito nu.

- Ah, bem melhor – Ginny disse, voltando a ficar ereta, já que tinha se inclinado para ajudar Harry com as roupas – Eu estava com calor só de olhar para você com aquele suéter.

Primeiramente, ela não notou a ambigüidade de suas palavras. Mas assim que Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas e começou a rir, ela percebeu.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer – ela falou para ele enquanto revirava os olhos, mas ainda assim Harry sabia que ela estava segurando-se para não rir junto com ele.

- Não faz mal – ele retrucou, ainda rindo – O que conta não é o que você quis dizer, e sim o que você _disse_.

Ginny bufou irritada e começou a abrir a caixa de chocolates como se ela tivesse lhe feito alguma ofensa, o que só fez com que o moreno gargalhasse ainda mais. Quando finalmente conseguiu se controlar, Harry apenas observou enquanto a garota pegava uma trufa e a enfiava na boca com ferocidade. Ele sabia que no momento em que o chocolate começasse a derreter na boca dela, Ginny deixaria aquela expressão irritada para trás e sucumbiria aos prazeres do chocolate. Não se desapontou: a garota imediatamente fechou os olhos, mastigando, e suspirou.

- Meu Deus, eu tinha esquecido o quanto essas trufas são gostosas – ela ofegou.

Harry simplesmente sorriu para ela, observando suas feições perfeitas. Então ele próprio esticou um braço para pegar um chocolate.

Logo os dois já estavam rindo da cara um do outro e se empanturrando de doce. Não demorou mais do que quinze minutos para que a embalagem vazia estivesse jazendo esquecida entre eles. Ginny lambia os dedos sujos de chocolate derretido – ela tinha sido quem mais colaborara com a exterminação das trufas – e Harry simplesmente a observava. Quando finalmente percebeu o olhar do moreno sobre si, ela ergueu o rosto e se aproximou um pouco mais, o cantinho da boca ainda sujo.

- Obrigado – ela disse – Geralmente eu só ganho uma caixa dessas uma vez por ano, no meu aniversário.

- Hum – Harry franziu as sobrancelhas, tomando uma atitude pensativa falsa – Eu posso pensar em várias maneiras _melhores_ de você demonstrar sua gratidão do que apenas dizendo obrigado.

- Eu também – retrucou a ruiva, se aproximando ainda mais – Não é à toa que eu preparei tudo isso para você – ela indicou os lençóis do chão e as pétalas na cama.

- Então não vamos fazer com que todo esse trabalho tenha sido em vão – disse Harry, já esticando um braço para puxar Ginny para junto de si, mas ela riu e se levantou, saindo de seu alcance.

Frustrado, o moreno se jogou para trás, deitando-se pesadamente em cima dos lençóis e almofadas.

- Você quer me deixar louco, Ginny? – ele perguntou, se referindo às várias vezes que ela já tinha se esquivado dele naquele dia.

- Está funcionando? – a ruiva rebateu, olhando para ele de cima, com um ar de diversão.

Os olhos de Harry percorreram o corpo de Ginny, desde os pés ao lado de sua cabeça, passando pelas pernas torneadas e a barriga lisa, indo parar nos seios fartos e perfeitos. Ele respirou fundo.

- Ô, se está...

Até o som do riso de Ginny fazia com que arrepios percorressem o corpo de Harry. Ele ficou olhando enquanto ela se abaixava e deitava ao seu lado, uma mão espalmada em seu peito e a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro. Ele a envolveu com os braços e puxou-a para mais perto, dando um beijo em sua testa. Ginny sorriu com esse pequeno gesto, e ergueu a cabeça para capturar os lábios do moreno. A mão dele subiu por suas costas por cima do robe enquanto seus lábios moviam-se lentamente por cima dos dela, e ele sentiu o gosto de chocolate impregnado na boca dela quando suas línguas se encontraram. Harry desceu sua outra mão pelo quadril da ruiva, percorrendo todo o caminho até seu joelho, deixando um rastro de fogo por onde passava. Então ele puxou a perna dela, para que Ginny acabasse subindo em cima dele. Ela interrompeu o beijo apenas para se estabilizar, um joelho de cada lado do quadril de Harry, e tirou o robe sob o olhar atento do moreno.

Suas mãos descansaram no peitoral maciço dele, e foram lentamente descendo. Uma sensação de poder tomou conta de Ginny enquanto ela sentia os músculos definidos sob sua pele, seu toque fazendo com que eles se contraíssem. Então voltou a subir as mãos até os ombros de Harry, passando por seu pescoço e enterrando-se na lateral de seus cabelos, enquanto ela se inclinava para capturar seus lábios novamente. Ele fechou os olhos e aproveitou a sensação de ter Ginny no comando, a pressão que ela fazia em cima de seu quadril, seu beijo intenso e apaixonado.

Desviando-se da boca e voltando sua atenção para outras áreas, Ginny começou a descer os lábios pelo queixo de Harry até seu pescoço, mordiscando sua orelha no meio do caminho. Já conhecia os pontos fracos dele naquela região, mas ainda havia muito a explorar. Na primeira vez que o tinha visto, sua vontade foi arrancar suas roupas e lambê-lo da cabeça aos pés. Agora ela iria finalmente realizar esse desejo.

A respiração dele ficava cada vez mais curta à medida em que a ruiva progredia, espalhando beijos pelo peito do moreno enquanto segurava seus braços ao lado de seu corpo, apertando os bíceps fortes quase inconscientemente. Chegou ao abdômen definido e teve que se segurar para não desmaiar enquanto sua língua percorria cada divisão daquela. Era de se pensar que Harry estaria mais tonto do que ela, mas Ginny também estava totalmente desorientada pelos carinhos que ela mesma estava fazendo no moreno. Assim que ela se aproximou do baixo-ventre de Harry, ele prendeu a respiração inconscientemente. Então expirou com força enquanto a ruiva deslizava sua língua lentamente por aquela região.

O queixo de Ginny já estava praticamente encostando no membro rígido de Harry. Ela reergueu o corpo para que pudesse abrir o zíper, coisa que fez numa lentidão que o moreno considerou como, no mínimo, agonizante. Mas o que realmente o levou à loucura foi quando ela desceu as mãos por suas pernas, levando a calça consigo, da mesma maneira que o próprio Harry uma vez havia feito com ela. Quando já tinha jogado a calça de Harry para longe, Ginny voltou para cima dele, sua intimidade dessa vez sendo pressionada pelo desejo do moreno com muito mais intensidade do que anteriormente. Ela deitou-se por cima dele e, enquanto se beijavam mais uma vez, as mãos de Harry subiram por suas costas e a livraram do sutiã. Ele puxou um dos seios para a boca, lambendo e brincando com o mamilo e fazendo com que Ginny gemesse baixinho.

Um dedo de Harry deslizou por dentro da calcinha da ruiva, apenas para verificar que ela já estava úmida e pronta para ele. Com impaciência, ele acabou rasgando a pequena peça de renda que impedia o contato final entre eles. Suas mãos pousaram no quadril dela com firmeza e Ginny ergueu o corpo mais um pouco para que pudesse apoiar-se no peito de Harry. Então o moreno apertou sua cintura, fazendo com que ela descesse de encontro ao seu quadril, e a penetrou. Os dois gemeram àquele primeiro contato, os dedos de Harry marcando a pele alva da ruiva e as unhas dela arranhando o tronco dele. Ginny pressionou o corpo o máximo que pôde, enquanto Harry levantava o quadril, para que ele pudesse penetrá-la até o limite.

Os gemidos e lamúrias de prazer começaram a crescer gradativamente, à medida que os dois começaram a se movimentar, Ginny subindo e descendo o corpo, enquanto Harry erguia ligeiramente o quadril. Ele sentiu aquela sensação maravilhosa e intensa que apenas Ginny conseguia lhe proporcionar, o prazer invadindo seu corpo e levando-o à loucura. Seus movimentos foram ficando mais rápidos, assim como os dela. Por vários minutos os dois continuaram a se fundir, os corpos suados, as vozes roucas. O peito do moreno já estava vermelho por causa das unhas de Ginny, que cavalgava-o às vezes de uma forma tão lenta que fazia com que Harry gritasse de angústia e outras vezes tão rapidamente que fazia com que os gemidos dele ficassem ainda mais altos do que os gritos.

Então espasmos de prazer começaram a inundá-los ao mesmo tempo, tão imensos que Ginny jogou a cabeça para trás e ofegou e Harry ergueu os olhos para o teto, suas mãos apertando o quadril dela com muita força. As unhas da ruiva se cravaram nele e seu corpo tremeu por vários segundos, que só fizeram se prolongar ainda mais quando ela sentiu o líquido quente jorrar dentro de si quando Harry atingiu o ápice junto a ela. Ele ficou consciente o suficiente para que pudesse observar Ginny enquanto chegava ao orgasmo, seu pescoço alvo coberto por mechas vermelhas e suadas e a expressão de êxtase no rosto. Ela caiu ofegante ao lado dele, o corpo ainda tremendo, e Harry a puxou para perto. Os dois ficaram olhando o teto juntos por vários minutos, até que conseguissem normalizar a respiração. Quando isso aconteceu, Harry virou-se de lado e apoiou-se nas almofadas, para que pudesse olhar o rosto vermelho de Ginny. Inclinou-se para lhe dar um beijo na testa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A semana de folga de Ginny, na opinião dela, passou rápido demais. Mas talvez tenha sido porque o tempo acelera quando estamos nos divertindo. Afinal, ela passou praticamente a semana _toda_ no quarto de Harry. Sempre que ele chegava das aulas, ela estava esperando por ele. E eles conversavam, assistiam à filmes e faziam amor. Tudo estaria perfeito, se a ameaça de Zacharias Smith ainda não pairasse sobre a cabeça da ruiva.

Draco tinha garantido, no dia seguinte à conversa dele com Ginny, que o garoto não iria mais trazer problemas. Ginny não quis perguntar como o loiro sabia disso; tinha certeza de que a resposta envolveria alguns amigos fortões de Slytherin. Só que, mesmo com a promessa de Draco, a garota ainda não se sentia completamente segura.

Entretanto, não houve nenhum sinal de Zacharias Smith nas semanas seguintes. As aulas de Ginny recomeçaram – infelizmente – e ela continuou com sua rotina de ir para o quarto de Harry sempre que podia. Após duas semanas disso, metade de seu guarda-roupa já havia sido transferido para o quarto do moreno – mas ele não se importava. Harry ficava satisfeito apenas em ter Ginny para ele no fim do dia. O que tivesse que vir junto com ela, era apenas mais uma coisa para que ele se lembrasse da garota quando ela não estava por perto.

A segunda-feira em que ela tinha voltado para as aulas tinha sido interessante, para dizer o mínimo. Principalmente porque ela teve aula de Inglês. No dia anterior, tinha dedicado uma boa parte de seu tempo para atormentar Harry.

- Será que alguém vai perceber se eu for até a sua mesa e lhe der um beijinho rápido? – ela tinha perguntado, fingindo uma expressão pensativa.

- Nem pense nisso – foi a resposta seca de Harry.

- Então eu não vou receber tratamento especial? – ela fez beicinho.

- Não.

- Qual é a graça de namorar um professor se eu não tenho privilégios? – ela exclamou, frustrada. Harry finalmente tirou a expressão irritada do rosto e olhou para ela.

- Os privilégios que você recebe são mais privativos – ele respondeu com um sorriso maroto estampado na cara. Então, antes que Ginny pudesse impedi-lo, o moreno passou um braço por sua cintura e a puxou para a cama – para dar uma prévia dos privilégios.

Ela tinha dormido no quarto dele naquela noite – o que não era novidade. Na manhã de segunda-feira, Ginny descobriu que Harry era ainda pior do que Hermione quando se tratava de acordá-la para as aulas. Mas ela tinha que admitir que, por mais cedo que ele tivesse acordado-a, o método de Harry era muito mais agradável do que o de Hermione.

- Você tem que prometer que vai me acordar assim todos os dias – ela falou ofegante, enquanto caía ao lado de Harry, na cama.

- Sem problemas – ele respondeu, também ofegante.

Harry se levantou – sem se dar ao trabalho de cobrir o corpo com o lençol, coisa que Ginny também sempre fazia e hábito do qual o moreno estava não tinha a menor vontade de curá-la – e caminhou até o banheiro.

- Não entre – ele avisou para a ruiva, parando à soleira da porta – Senão nós vamos nos atrasar ainda mais.

Ginny riu e assentiu, virando-se na cama para cochilar mais um pouquinho enquanto Harry tomava banho. Quando ele terminou, foi a sua vez, e ela agradeceu aos céus que tivesse tido a brilhante idéia de comprar mais frascos dos seus produtos de beleza para deixar no banheiro de Harry. Não queria lavar os cabelos com shampoo de homem. Urgh.

- Harry, você pode pegar esse meu vestido amarelo aí do seu lado? – ela pediu para o moreno enquanto abotoava o sutiã. Ele pegou o vestido, mas não sem antes dar uma olhada na etiqueta. Chanel.

- Você é pior do que a minha mãe – ele disse, revirando os olhos, enquanto jogava a peça para ela – Se arruma até para ir à esquina comprar uma revista.

Ginny ignorou o comentário dele e passou o vestido por cima da cabeça. Harry já estava pronto, então sentou na cama e ficou observando enquanto a ruiva se arrumava.

- Por que você tem essa mania de ficar olhando para mim? – ela perguntou, passando batom nos lábios já vermelhos.

- Porque eu gosto de olhar para você – ele respondeu, dando de ombros – Porque você é linda. E eu ainda não acredito que é só minha.

Normalmente Ginny teria girado os olhos e dito que ela não era só dele. Mas com Harry era diferente. Ela simplesmente não conseguia resistir quando ele dizia aquelas coisas.

- Harry – ela falou, virando-se para encará-lo com as mãos na cintura – Você disse que não quer se atrasar. Então pare de fazer isso.

O moreno riu e deu de ombros.

- Eu só estava respondendo à sua pergunta.

Ginny sorriu para ele e então voltou a se maquiar. Se não desviasse os olhos dele logo, iria acabar pulando em cima dele e fazendo com que _os dois_ se atrasassem até para o almoço.

Praticamente todas as manhãs seguintes foram passadas da mesma forma, e Ginny e Harry não poderiam estar mais felizes nas presentes circunstâncias. Durante as aulas, eles tentavam ficar o mais distante possível, apesar de trocarem um ou outro olhar de vez em quando. Durante a noite, Ginny ia para o quarto dele – que no final do primeira mês já havia praticamente tornado-se seu quarto também – e estudava normalmente enquanto Harry trabalhava ao seu lado. E então, quando os dois terminavam suas tarefas, eles conversavam, beijavam-se e faziam amor.

Em uma sexta, no final de março, os dois acordaram juntos como de costume. Para a grande surpresa de Harry, Ginny tinha acordado antes dele naquela manhã. Ele tinha despertado assim que, inconscientemente, tinha se virado e esticado o braço para puxar Ginny para si, mas não achou o corpo pequeno e quente da ruiva ao seu lado. Sentou-se de supetão na cama ao detectar a ausência dela, como se o espaço vazio ao seu lado fosse um despertador.

- Ginny?

Ela surgiu de dentro do banheiro, usando uma das samba-canções de Harry e uma grande blusa dos Beatles, que provavelmente tinha roubado do armário do moreno. Seu cabelo cor de fogo estava adoravelmente bagunçado, de um jeito que Harry já tinha se acostumado, pois era desse jeito todas as manhãs. Fazia com que o moreno se lembrasse de que _ele_ era o principal responsável por aquela bagunça.

- Bom dia! – ela exclamou, assim que viu que Harry já estava acordado, e correu para a cama. Com um salto, ela pulou em cima de Harry, um joelho de cada lado do quadril do moreno, e lhe deu um beijo.

Assim que seus lábios se separaram, Harry riu e olhou para ela com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- O que deu em você hoje? – ele perguntou, enquanto acariciava o quadril e a base das costas da ruiva – Acordar antes de mim já é algo muito estranho, mas estar feliz mesmo tendo acordado cedo é coisa de outro mundo quando se trata de Ginny Weasley.

- Eu não sei o que deu em mim – ela respondeu, rindo – Simplesmente acordei animada e com um bom pressentimento sobre hoje.

À essas palavras, Harry balançou a cabeça, rindo, como se não acreditasse em algo que somente ele sabia. Ginny lhe lançou um olhar interrogativo e o moreno riu mais um pouco em descrença para depois explicar:

- Acho que você tem um sexto sentido ou telepatia em relação a mim – ele falou, mas como Ginny continuou a olhá-lo como se ele estivesse louco, ele continuou: - Bem, era para ser uma surpresa, mas vou dizer logo.

Harry então empurrou Ginny gentilmente para que ela saísse de cima dele e se levantou. Abriu uma gaveta da cômoda e tirou dois papéis pequenos e retangulares, que jogou na cama ao lado da ruiva. Enquanto ela esticava o braço para olhar o que era, ele falou:

- Espero que sua disposição continue assim até hoje de noite, porque nós vamos viajar.

Com o queixo caído por causa da surpresa, Ginny olhou para os papéis que agora ela sabia que eram passagens de avião. O destino deles estava impresso logo abaixo do número do vôo: New York.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

N/A: Geeeeeeeeeeeente, eu acabei de lembrar que tinha que postar o cap! kkkkkkkkkkkkk passei o dia inteiro lendo uma fic perfeita, "A Part Of Me", que é a continuação da fic "The Darkness Within", e perdi completamente a noção do tempo. Desculpa por atualizar tão tarde!

Bem, esse cap foi bem feliz, como voces devem ter notado. Eu achei que depois de tanto drama para Harry e Ginny ficarem juntos, os dois mereciam um capítulo romântico inteiramente dedicado a eles. E também para apresentar a voces a rotina deles como namorados em Hogwarts. Espero que tenham gostado.

Eu não vou responder nenhum comentário hoje, porque eu acho que já demorei demais a postar esse cap e não quero demorar ainda mais. Ainda assim, um enorme obrigado não pode faltar à todos aqueles que lêem e comentam a fic! Muito obrigadaaa.

_**DUDA SEREJO**_, para você eu vou fazer uma exceção e responder, porque acho que pelo menos isso eu devo a vc, né? Kkkkkkkk oun amiga, mais uma vez me desculpe por ter escondido a fic de vc, e espero que vc tenha percebido o quanto vc me influencia - o perfume de Harry foi de tanto vc falar nesse perfume, e a camisa dos Beatles... sem comentários, né? Quem mais poderia ter me inspirado a colocar uma coisa dessas aqui se não maior fã dos Beatles que eu conheço? E tudo isso foi escrito há muito tempo, antes de vc ter descoberto sobre a fic. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap, ami. Beijooos.


	19. Chapter 19

_Professor Potter – Capítulo 19_

**We Can Go Anywhere – Jesse Mccartney**

_Slow down_

_Things have been a little crazy_

_Right now_

_It's time to get away_

_You can find out_

_What it is you're really after_

_Time is on our side_

_C'mon we're leaving everything behind_

_[Chorus:]_

_You know that sun is shining_

_We'll keep driving_

_Doesn't matter where_

_'Cause we got that open highway_

_Leading our way_

_As long as you are there_

_We can go anywhere_

_Breakdown_

_All the pressure that surrounds you_

_Allow it all to fade away_

_We can move on_

_Looking in the rear view mirror_

_Wave goodbye_

_C'mon we're leaving everything behind_

_[Chorus]_

_We're gonna be so far gone_

_Some place we ain't never been before_

_Find a new favorite song_

_We'll end up right where we belong_

_[Chorus]_

_Come with me everything will be alright_

_Movin' on 'cause we're leaving it all behind_

O dia pareceu passar muito lentamente, para a completa frustração de Ginny. Desde quando Harry tinha lhe contado sobre a viagem deles, ela não conseguia parar de pensar sobre o assunto. Estava feliz demais, e ansiosa demais. Queria que a noite chegasse logo. E queria ter faltado às aulas daquele dia – ficar esperando enquanto arruma as malas em seu quarto com certeza teria sido muito mais agradável do que esperar enquanto tentava se concentrar nas palavras da professora Mcgonagall.

- Vai ser uma prévia da nossa vida no próximo ano – Harry tinha dito para ela naquela manhã – Eu vou te levar para conhecer Columbia, e nós vamos dormir no hotel que eu vou administrar.

- E vamos poder andar em público como um casal! – Ginny completou, animada. Passou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Harry e lhe deu um beijo – Nada de se esconder!

- Ah, se esconder não é tão ruim – disse Harry, puxando-a para mais perto e beijando seu pescoço – Até que é emocionante.

Mas é claro que ele só estava dizendo aquilo para irritá-la. Harry não agüentava mais ter que se encontrar com Ginny em salas vazias ou em seu próprio quarto. Ele queria sair ao ar livre, com um braço ao redor da cintura da garota, e mostrar para todos que ela era _dele_.

E é claro que Ginny também mal podia esperar para que isso acontecesse.

A primeira e única pessoa para quem ela falou sobre a viagem foi Hermione. Além dela, não havia muitas outras pessoas para quem contar, afinal. Apenas Ron. Mas Hermione podia ficar encarregada de contar para Ron, de preferência no final de semana, quando Ginny já estivesse do outro lado do oceano e o irmão não pudesse impedi-la de viajar.

- Ele já aceitou, Ginny – Hermione exclamou, frustrada, quando a ruiva lhe revelou seus planos – Não há motivos para esconder a viajem, o Ron não vai te amarrar numa cadeira e te impedir de pegar o avião, pelo amor de Deus!

- É melhor prevenir do que remediar – foi a resposta de Ginny.

Hermione simplesmente revirou os olhos e voltou a prestar atenção à aula.

Assim que as aulas da manhã acabaram e todos se dirigiram ao Salão Principal para almoçar, Ginny entrou em uma sala vazia próxima à entrada do Salão. Ela sabia que Harry passaria em frente à porta da sala quando estivesse indo almoçar, então ela esperou por ele e o puxou para dentro assim que o avistou. Sem dar-lhe tempo de ao menos dizer um "olá", Ginny puxou Harry pela gravata e pressionou seus lábios contra os dele. Harry não precisou perguntar ou olhar para saber quem estava lhe agarrando: Ginny era a única aluna que teria a audácia de tomar uma atitude como aquela em relação a um professor – e era exatamente por isso que ele nunca poderia ter resistido a ela, mesmo que quisesse.

Sorrindo em meio ao beijo, Harry trancou a porta da sala atrás de si e logo depois passou as mãos ao redor da cintura de Ginny. Ainda com as mãos puxando a gravata do moreno, ela pressionou seu corpo contra o dele, fazendo com que Harry batesse as costas de encontro à porta. Havia várias pessoas no colégio que poderiam notar a ausência deles, ou que poderiam tentar entrar na sala, ou ainda que pudessem ter visto quando Harry entrou, mas ele já tinha se esquecido disso há muito tempo; beijou Ginny tão intensamente que a própria garota também esqueceu. Suas pernas tremeram e ela se esqueceu de simplesmente tudo.

E eles continuaram alheios ao resto do mundo, mesmo quando separaram os lábios. Ginny sorriu imediatamente, com os braços ao redor do pescoço de Harry.

- Oi – ela disse delicadamente.

O moreno se inclinou para dar mais um leve beijo naqueles lábios que ele tanto adorava.

- Olá – ele respondeu – Já fez as malas?

- Não, ainda não tive tempo. A que horas nós saímos?

- Me encontre às oito horas nos portões principais. É melhor que a gente vá embora enquanto todos estão jantando no Salão.

Ginny deixou escapar um suspiro cansado, que Harry entendeu imediatamente.

- Só mais essa saída escondida e depois podemos passar todo o final de semana no meio da rua, na frente de um monte de pessoas – ele disse, tentando animá-la. Ginny se forçou a sorrir, pensando no que ele disse.

- Promete que vamos ao cinema? – ela perguntou, esperançosa.

- É claro – o moreno respondeu – E também vamos sair para jantar. E vamos à Broadway, e à Tiffany's. E para todos os lugares que casais comuns vão.

O sorriso de Ginny, dessa vez, foi sincero. Era impossível não ficar feliz quando Harry Potter acariciava suas costas, sorria daquele jeito e lhe fazia um milhão de promessas.

- Acho que vou faltar a última aula da tarde para arrumar as malas – ela comentou, pensativa.

Harry, como o bom professor que era – com exceção do fato de que ele estava dormindo com uma de suas alunas, claro, mas isso era um detalhe, afinal ninguém é perfeito -, franziu as sobrancelhas e falou:

- Não acho que você devia fazer isso, Ginny.

Nem um pouco intimidada pelo tom de repreensão na voz do moreno, a garota revirou os olhos e saiu do abraço de Harry.

- Não seja bobo, _professor_ – ela falou, enquanto caminhava em direção à porta e levava a mão à maçaneta – Mas se você realmente deseja, eu posso me comportar bem direitinho durante a viagem.

Então, com uma piscadela para Harry, Ginny saiu da sala, deixando-o sozinho com seus pensamentos. Uma coisa ele sabia: não queria que Ginny se comportasse, _com certeza_.

Ginny fechou a porta da sala de aula atrás dela, sem conseguir conter o sorriso no rosto – adorava provocar Harry. Ela começou a andar em direção ao seu dormitório, ainda rindo sozinha, mas parou assim que seus olhos pousaram no homem a poucos metros da porta da qual ela havia acabado de sair.

Snape estava conversando naturalmente com o professor Flitwick, mas Ginny viu seus olhos negros relancearem em sua direção assim que o barulho da porta sendo fechada por ela ressoou pelo Hall. O sorriso em seus lábios sumiu instantaneamente, mas não sem Snape tê-lo visto primeiro. Ela não esperou por muito tempo antes de desviar o olhar daquele homem totalmente perturbador, e saiu andando para as escadarias ao mesmo tempo em que puxava o celular do bolso. Enquanto subia, ela digitou rapidamente uma mensagem para Harry, para que ele não saísse da sala naquele momento. Antes de apertar o botão "enviar", já no topo da escadaria, ela se virou para o Hall. Foi com um grande alívio que ela viu que a conversa entre Snape e Flitwick já havia acabado, e os dois estavam se dirigindo para cantos opostos, sendo que Snape já estava dobrando em um corredor, ao mesmo tempo em que Harry abria a porta da sala. Um alívio começou a inundar Ginny, mas não teve tempo de se espalhar por todo seu corpo. Mais uma vez atraído pelo barulho da porta, Snape olhou por cima dos ombros. Distraído, Harry não percebeu que o outro homem o observava. Então os dois continuaram por seus caminhos, mas Ginny tinha quase certeza de ter visto um sorriso estampado no rosto de Snape.

Sentindo-se um pouco tonta, ela balançou a cabeça numa tentativa de se livrar daqueles pensamentos. Se pôs a caminhar em direção a seu alojamento – com certeza não tinha mais condições de assistir à aula alguma.

Nem se deu ao trabalho de fechar a porta do quarto quando chegou lá. Simplesmente se jogou na cama e enterrou o rosto no travesseiro para abafar o grito que estava lutando para sair de sua garganta. Era simplesmente inacreditável. Será que ela não tinha direito a um único dia de paz? Quando as coisas estavam finalmente se ajeitando, e ela estava pronta para passar um final de semana incrível com Harry em New York, aquele professor nojento tinha que aparecer e ir embora com toda a sua animação. Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha quando ela lembrou-se mais uma vez do sorriso de Snape.

Foi um grande susto para Ginny quando seu celular vibrou no bolso. Tinha esquecido completamente que existia um mundo ao redor dela – do mesmo modo que tinha se esquecido do mundo quando Harry a tinha beijado, mas dessa vez não foi por uma causa tão boa assim. Desenterrou o rosto do travesseiro e alcançou o celular na calça. Viu, pela tela do iPhone, que seu rosto estava todo amassado. Mas ela não ligou. Ainda com Snape rondando os cantos de sua mente, Ginny abriu desinteressadamente a mensagem que tinha recebido.

_Onde é que você está? A aula já começou!_

Hermione. Típico. Até parecia que a morena ainda não tinha se acostumado com Ginny.

Ginny pensou em ignorar a mensagem, mas percebeu que isso seria muita falta de consideração com a amiga. Respondeu brevemente que estava se sentindo mal e queria descansar para a viagem com Harry, e então se virou na cama e fechou os olhos. Dormir, ela sabia, era a melhor solução para os problemas. Ninguém lembrava dos problemas enquanto estava dormindo.

E, de fato, funcionou. Quando ela acordou, faltando uma hora para o horário em que deveria se encontrar com Harry, ela nem mesmo se lembrava do que tinha acontecido. Levantou-se e foi tomar banho, e enquanto deixava a água morna correr pelo seu corpo, o sorriso de Snape voltou com tudo à sua mente. Entretanto, não parecia tão perturbador como pareceu algumas horas antes. Ginny simplesmente não conseguiu sentir aquele medo de novo, de tão animada que estava com a viagem.

Assim que saiu do banho, ela passou hidratante no corpo e vestiu uma lingerie – afinal, ela e Harry precisariam fazer _alguma coisa_ para passar o tempo no avião. Então colocou sua calça jeans mais confortável, uma bota marrom de saltos altos e um trench coach. Arrumou as malas o mais rapidamente que pôde, mas ainda assim só terminou em cima da hora de ir embora. Sabia que todos estariam no Salão Principal, portanto não se preocupou em ser vista com roupa de viagem e carregando uma mala. Saiu do dormitório e atravessou os corredores da escola sem nenhum obstáculo, assim, quando chegou ao Hall, seu ânimo já estava nas alturas. Desceu as escadarias e atravessou o jardim rapidamente, logo avistando o carro de Harry atrás dos altos portões de ferro. Quando chegou ainda mais perto, viu que ele saiu do carro e abriu o portão para ela – Ginny supôs que, sendo professor, Harry tinha uma chave.

Ela sorriu quando atravessou os portões e parou em frente à ele.

- Vamos para o aeroporto – Harry disse enquanto colocava uma mão em suas costas e a conduzia para dentro do carro.

Ela sentou no banco do passageiro e esperou enquanto o moreno dava a volta e sentava ao seu lado. Assim que se viram protegidos no interior escuro do carro, Harry se deu permissão de responder ao sorriso de Ginny. Ele esticou o braço e colocou a mão em sua nuca, puxando-a para si e colando seus lábios. Sua língua deslizou sem mais delongas para dentro da boca de Ginny e começou a fazer uma verdadeira exploração no lugar. Ela teve que passar os braços ao redor de seus ombros para não desmaiar. Já tinha se acostumado com o jeito impetuoso de Harry, mas às vezes ele a pegava de surpresa. Antigamente, quando ele fazia de tudo para resistir a ela, Ginny nunca teria imaginado que, na realidade, ele não era aquele bom menino que costumava parecer.

Mas agora, com a mão de Harry tentando desmanchar o laço de seu trench coat, ela via o quanto estava errada naquela época. Ficou impressionada com o controle que ele teve sobre si mesmo antes, pois agora ele não parecia ter controle nenhum.

E ela, claro, nunca teve.

Por isso se ajoelhou no banco do carro e passou uma perna ao redor de Harry, ficando em cima dele. Finalmente, o moreno conseguiu se livrar de todos os botões e laços e abriu seu trench coat, revelando seu sutiã vermelho e a barriga lisa. As mãos de Harry foram logo atraídas para seus seios, enquanto ele começava a beijar seu pescoço e ombros. A respiração de Ginny estava cada vez mais ofegante, e ela enfiava os dedos no cabelo negro de Harry enquanto o moreno beijava a região entre seus seios e a puxava para colar seus corpos. Então ele desceu suas mãos para o cós da calça dela, e num piscar de olhos a peça já estava abaixada até os joelhos de Ginny.

Voltando a beijá-la na boca, Harry desceu também a calcinha da ruiva, e logo sua mão já estava acariciando-a em sua parte mais íntima. Ginny gemeu quando sentiu seu toque, mas os sons que ela produzia eram abafados pela boca de Harry. Ele começou a massagear seu clitóris, e Ginny teve que acabar com o beijo para que pudesse soltar o gemido alto que estava preso em sua garganta. Ela se agarrou aos ombros de Harry, suas unhas arranhando a pele dele e seu quadril se movendo em direção aos dedos dele.

Sabendo o que ela queria, Harry não hesitou em dar a ela. Seus dedos se moveram do clitóris para mais além, e logo estavam dentro dela. Ginny ofegou e seus gemidos aumentaram cada vez mais enquanto os dedos de Harry a penetravam, às vezes rapidamente e às vezes lentamente. Foi em um daqueles momentos lentos que ele fez uma pressão forte em um ponto mais profundo e sobressalente, fazendo com que uma sensação diferente crescesse no ventre de Ginny. Percebendo que a garota tinha gostado, ele fez aquilo de novo, e Ginny jogou a cabeça para trás, arfando.

- Não pare...

Extasiado com a figura de Ginny em seus braços, gemendo de prazer, Harry intensificou seus movimentos e a pressão até que a ruiva estava gritando, e seus dedos delicados puxavam a gola da camisa dele. O corpo de Ginny tremeu violentamente e um prazer imenso a percorreu inteira, até que Harry retirou os dedos de dentro dela e a garota caiu molemente em seu colo.

Aos poucos a respiração dos dois foi voltando ao normal, e Harry sentia como se ele próprio tivesse chegado ao limite apenas em assistir Ginny fazê-lo. Ele a ergueu gentilmente e começou a ajeitar suas roupas, subindo sua calcinha e calças e abotoando o trench coat. Ela ainda estava um pouco desorientada, então apenas se apoiou nos ombros de Harry enquanto ele cuidava dela. Quando, graças ao moreno, suas roupas estavam de volta ao lugar certo, Ginny já se sentia mais segura para falar. Ela olhou para Harry, que lhe sorria tranquilamente enquanto repousava as mãos em seus quadris.

- Eu vou ter que te recompensar por isso – ela disse, com a voz rouca.

- Tenho certeza de que você vai pensar em um ótimo modo de fazer isso – o moreno retrucou. Então disse, dando um leve tapinha no quadril de Ginny – Mas agora nós temos que ir para o aeroporto, porque já estamos quarenta minutos atrasados.

Ginny saiu de cima de Harry e voltou para seu lugar. Os vidros do carro estavam embaçados por causa da respiração ofegante deles.

- Coloque o cinto – o moreno disse, então deu a partida e começou a seguir pela estrada que levava para longe do internato.

O percurso até o aeroporto não demorou muito, por mais que o prédio se localizasse em outra cidade. Harry estacionou o carro, mas nem ele nem Ginny saíram imediatamente. Como se estivessem lendo a mente um do outro, eles se viraram para se olhar.

- Pronta? – Harry perguntou.

Ginny respirou fundo e sorriu para ele.

- Mais do que pronta.

Então eles saíram do carro, e Harry foi rapidamente até ela. Pegou sua mão e a conduziu até a entrada do aeroporto. O local estava totalmente lotado, cheio de pessoas dos mais variados tipos. Alguns que estavam perto da entrada se viraram para olhar rapidamente para Harry e Ginny, mas os dois não se incomodaram. Era uma sensação maravilhosa poder ficar juntos ali, sem se preocupar com alguém que pudesse vê-los. A partir daquele momento, os dois poderiam finalmente agir como um casal.

- Tenho uma pergunta para você – a voz de Harry tirou Ginny de seus pensamentos e ela virou o rosto para olhá-lo – Você prefere viajar no meu avião ou em um avião normal?

Ela não esperava por aquela pergunta. Entretanto, já tinha a resposta na ponta da língua.

- Não me leve a mal, Harry – ela disse – Mas eu realmente gostaria de viajar em um avião normal.

O sorriso dele não poderia ser maior.

- Foi o que pensei - então ele tirou do bolso duas passagens aéreas – Nosso 747 sai em meia hora.

xxx

Ginny tinha viajado na primeira classe durante toda sua vida, mas aquela foi, com certeza, a melhor viagem de todas. E claro que o motivo não poderia ser outro: Harry.

- Uma garrafa de champanhe, por favor – o moreno pediu para a aeromoça.

Um segundo depois, ela já estava de volta trazendo a garrafa e duas taças. Quando ela fez menção de servi-los, Harry sorriu e pousou a mão na mão dela, que tentava alcançar a garrafa.

- Não se preocupe – ele disse – Eu mesmo faço isso.

A aeromoça saiu e o moreno esticou o braço para pegar a bebida. Lançando um sorriso para Ginny, ele sacudiu a garrafa e a abriu. A rolha saltou e acabou caindo na cabeça de um grande senhor careca, três cadeiras à frente de Harry e Ginny. O homem se retraiu quando o objeto bateu em sua cabeça, e logo se virou com um olhar ameaçador para ver quem tinha feito aquilo. Harry imediatamente abaixou a garrafa de champanhe e virou o rosto como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas assim que o senhor voltou a se sentar, ele e Ginny começaram a gargalhar.

- Se fosse eu quem tivesse feito isso, você já estaria brigando comigo! – ela disse, sem fôlego por causa das risadas.

Harry não respondeu à acusação. Simplesmente passou a mão por trás da cabeça de Ginny e a calou com um beijo. Quando se separaram, o moreno começou a servir o champanhe para eles enquanto dizia:

- Se fosse você quem tivesse feito aquilo, você teria feito de propósito.

- E você não fez de propósito? – Ginny levantou uma sobrancelha, incrédula, enquanto recebia sua taça de champanhe das mãos de Harry.

- Claro que não – o moreno retrucou, fingindo exasperação – Foi um acidente.

Ginny não respondeu nada, só revirou os olhos. Afinal, Harry estava certo; ela realmente teria feito aquilo de propósito.

Tendo servido sua própria taça de champanhe, Harry ergueu-a, no que foi seguido por Ginny.

- À você – o moreno disse, e ele não estava mais rindo – Por me seduzir e fazer com que eu ponha em risco meu emprego só para ficar com você.

- Eu nunca te obriguei a fazer isso, Harry – Ginny retrucou, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Eu sei – respondeu ele, se inclinando um pouco mais a ponto de seus lábios estarem quase colados com os de Ginny – Eu faço isso porque eu amo você.

Ela não teve chances de responder; Harry rapidamente acabou com a distância entre eles e seus lábios se colaram novamente. Ginny estava surpresa demais para esboçar qualquer reação. Sentia a boca macia de Harry movendo-se sobre a sua, sentia a tontura que os beijos dele sempre lhe causavam, mas sua cabeça estava pensando no que ele tinha dito. Nenhum homem, jamais, tinha dito que a amava. E lá estava ele, o professor Potter, a última pessoa na Terra que ela pensaria que algum dia viria a dizer isso, estava dizendo.

Foi como se houvesse uma grande descarga elétrica no corpo de Ginny. Ela finalmente se recuperou do choque e passou o braço ao redor do pescoço de Harry para pressionar ainda mais sua boca de encontro à dela. Sua língua deslizou pelos lábios dele, e Ginny tentou transmitir no beijo tudo o que Harry não tinha lhe dado oportunidade de falar. Com as unhas, ela acariciava lentamente os pequenos cachos na nuca do moreno, fazendo com que arrepios subissem pela espinha dele. Quando eles finalmente se separaram, Ginny deu uma mordidinha em seu lábio inferior.

Levou algum tempo para que recuperassem o fôlego. Os outros passageiros certamente estavam pensando que os dois eram um casal em lua de mel, pelo modo como não conseguiam manter as mãos longes um do outro. Quando Ginny se sentiu segura para falar sem que lhe faltasse mais ar, ela respondeu:

- Eu também te amo, Harry.

Um sorriso lento se espalhou pelo rosto do moreno ao ouvir essas palavras. Grande parte do motivo pelo qual ele tinha beijado Ginny após dizer que lhe amava foi o receio da resposta – ou a falta dela. Mas ali estava ela, lhe dizendo que o amava de volta.

- À nós, então – ele falou, levantando mais uma vez a taça.

Os dois brindaram e tomaram um grande gole do champanhe. Assim que terminaram suas taças por completo, Ginny virou-se para Harry com uma expressão animada. Harry conhecia aquela expressão; era quando ela queria aprontar alguma coisa, e queria sua ajuda para fazê-lo.

- Sabe de uma coisa? – ela disse, falando baixo – Já é quase meia noite e eu não estou com nem um pouco de sono. Você está?

- Hum, não muito – ele falou, desconfiado.

- Que tal fazer algo que nos deixe muito cansados?

Ao dizer isso, Ginny levantou uma sobrancelha sugestivamente. Harry simplesmente odiava aquela sobrancelha dela; sempre fazia com que ele se metesse nas maiores enrascadas. Mas como ele poderia resistir?

- Acho que tem um banheiro ali atrás – ele disse.

- Espere um minuto e depois vá atrás de mim – Ginny disse, já se levantando.

Ela caminhou naturalmente entre os passageiros, sorrindo para qualquer um que olhasse para ela. Harry a acompanhou com os olhos, rindo por dentro. Onde ele tinha se metido, se apaixonando por uma garota louca como aquela?

Após um tempo de espera, ele também se levantou e percorreu o mesmo caminho de Ginny. Deu umas batidinhas na porta e a ruiva abriu ligeiramente para saber se era realmente ele. Quando Harry já estava com um pé dentro do banheiro, eles ouviram alguém pigarrear.

Virando-se para olhar quem diabos estava lhe interrompendo, Harry deu de cara com uma aeromoça.

- Sinto muito, senhores – ela disse, mas sua voz não estava muito firme. Parecia um pouco constrangida – Só é permitido uma pessoa de cada vez dentro do lavatório.

Harry lançou um olhar para Ginny. A garota estava levantando a sobrancelha para a aeromoça, os braços cruzados. Ele viu que Ginny estava prestes a dar um soco na pobre mulher, que, afinal de contas, só estava fazendo o trabalho dela.

Se posicionando rapidamente na frente de Ginny, Harry enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou a carteira; de lá, tirou uma nota de cem libras e entregou para a aeromoça discretamente.

- Volte daqui a meia hora – ele falou, enquanto dava um pequeno empurrãozinho na mulher, que estava paralisada e olhava para a nota como se não conseguisse acreditar naquilo.

Como a mulher não saiu, Ginny perdeu a paciência.

- Tchauzinho – ela disse, então empurrou a mulher para trás, para que a porta não batesse nela, e fechou a entrada.

Harry virou para encará-la, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Não precisa dessa pressa toda – ele falou, enquanto chegava cada vez mais perto dela.

- Claro que precisa – Ginny retrucou – E olha quem fala! Deu cem libras para a moça... Você sabe que pode me ter de graça, não sabe?

Aparentemente ele sabia, já que no instante seguinte Harry já tinha passado uma mão ao redor da cintura de Ginny e colado seu corpo ao dela. O espaço do banheiro não permitia muito movimento, mas Harry a levantou e colocou em cima da pia com uma habilidade impressionante. Seus lábios foram ávidos à procura dos lábios de Ginny, que passou as pernas pelo quadril de Harry e o trouxe para mais perto.

A língua de Harry massageava a sua com ferocidade, e suas mãos abriam os botões do trench coat mais uma vez. Quando a peça finalmente foi aberta, os beijos de Harry desceram pelo pescoço de Ginny até seus ombros e clavícula, mas ela não deixou que ele continuasse quando o moreno fez menção de tocar seu seio. Ela apertou mais as pernas ao redor dele, de modo que o membro já rígido de Harry ficasse pressionado contra sua intimidade, e começou a beijá-lo no pescoço. As mãos de Harry apertaram seu quadril à medida que Ginny lhe dava pequenas mordidas e deslizava sua língua pela pele quente do moreno.

Enquanto voltava a beijá-lo nos lábios, ela desceu suas mãos para o cós da calça de Harry. Abriu o botão e o zíper, mas depois o moreno assumiu a operação. Fez com o jeans de Ginny a mesma coisa que ela tinha feito com as calças dele, e então a levantou ligeiramente da pia para que pudesse tirá-lo, levando junto a calcinha. Ele deslizou um dedo entre as coxas dela e se apressou em tirar sua própria cueca quando verificou que ela já estava molhada e pronta para ele.

Ginny esperou que Harry se livrasse daquela última peça de roupa, então o puxou com força para junto de si. Seus lábios se encontraram ao mesmo tempo em que o moreno a penetrou. Aquela sensação maravilhosa, da qual ela nunca se cansava, a invadiu mais uma vez e fez com que ela se agarrasse com força ao corpo de Harry que se movia de encontro ao seu. Ele, por sua vez, enterrou as mãos nos longos cabelos de Ginny, espalhados pelos ombros da garota, enquanto a penetrava cada vez mais rapidamente. Sua necessidade de estar dentro dela só aumentava e aumentava, e ele desconfiava que nunca ficaria satisfeito quando se tratava de Ginny: sempre iria querê-la mais e mais.

Ele sabia que Ginny não conseguia se segurar quando eles faziam amor. Então pressionou seus lábios contra os dela e a beijou em cada momento que eles ficaram naquele banheiro. Fez isso também por si mesmo, pois, assim como Ginny, estava morrendo de vontade de gritar de prazer. Mas seus gemidos foram abafados pela boca da garota, e ele fazia o mesmo com ela. Continuou percorrendo a boca dela com a língua enquanto pressionava seu corpo de encontro ao dela cada vez mais rápido. Os gemidos abafados dos dois foram aumentando, e, quando chegou ao clímax junto a Ginny, ele não conseguiu continuar a beijá-la; teve que deixar sua boca livre para gritar o nome dela. Suas mãos se contraíram nas costas da garota, e a trouxeram violentamente para junto de si, de modo que ele estava inteiramente dentro dela quando chegou ao limite. Sentiu Ginny mordendo seu ombro para não gritar também, mas nem sentiu a dor.

Quando as ondas de prazer diminuíram em ambos, eles se olharam. Ginny estava com os lábios inchados por causa dos constantes beijos de Harry, e o moreno tinha um grande marca molhada na camisa por causa da mordida. Além disso, havia marcas de unhas nas costas dos dois; resquícios de noites anteriores. O cabelo de Ginny estava totalmente bagunçado por causa dos dedos de Harry. A camisa dele estava amassada ao extremo.

- Desculpe – Ginny falou um pouco constrangida, empurrando a camisa de Harry para ver a marca que sua mordida tinha deixado na pele do moreno.

- Só se _você_ me desculpar – ele retrucou com um sorriso torto, passando o polegar delicadamente por cima dos lábios inchados de Ginny.

Ela se inclinou e lhe deu um beijo suave nos lábios. Então olhou para o rosto dele, absorvendo cada detalhe e apreciando o quanto Harry era bonito. Ela nem acreditava que tinha ele todinho para ela.

- Eu te amo tanto – ela falou, com um suspiro. Harry sorriu.

- Se você disser isso mais uma vez, eu vou ter que pagar mais cem libras para a aeromoça.

Ginny riu e lhe deu mais um beijo, então Harry saiu de dentro dela. Se abaixou para juntar as coisas da garota e entregou a ela, para depois se ocupar com as próprias roupas. Eles se arrumaram apressadamente, tentando achar uma solução para os cabelos bagunçados e os lábios inchados. Quando finalmente abriram a porta para ir embora, alguns passageiros que estavam sentados perto do banheiro viraram-se para olhar, curiosos. Um rapaz um pouco mais novo do que Ginny lançou a Harry um olhar de admiração.

- Será que eles ouviram? – o moreno perguntou depois que se sentou em sua poltrona, ao lado de Ginny.

- Se tiverem ouvido alguma coisa, com certeza foi você – ela retrucou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Não é minha culpa – Harry disse, indignado – O que eu posso fazer se minha namorada é incrivelmente linda e sexy?

Ginny corou. Isso era algo raro de se ver, e Harry adorava. Teve vontade de levá-la para o banheiro de novo e dar um milhão de beijos naquele rosto escarlate.

Após um tempo, ela falou, como se tivesse acabado de pensar naquilo:

- Então é isso que eu sou?

- O quê? – Harry perguntou, sem entender.

- Sua namorada? – ela disse, com um sorriso indecifrável no rosto.

- Claro que é – o moreno retrucou, surpreso – O que você achava que era?

- Não sei – ela respondeu sinceramente – Como se chama uma aluna com quem você tem um caso?

- Você não é isso para mim, Ginny – Harry rebateu tranquilamente. Passou um braço por seus ombros e deixou que ela se apoiasse em seu corpo, então pegou o grande cobertor que tinha levado e jogou por cima dos dois – Para mim, você é a mulher que eu amo.

Ginny sorriu com essas palavras, mas seu plano já tinha começado a fazer efeito: ela e Harry já podiam sentir a sonolência pós-sexo invadindo-os. Com uma grande sensação de satisfação, a garota se aconchegou melhor nos braços do moreno e pouco tempo depois, os dois já estavam dormindo.

Foi apenas quando eles chegaram em frente ao Hotel Potter que Ginny percebeu o quanto Harry era rico. Não que isso importasse para ela, mas certamente era difícil ignorar a beleza e elegância do prédio que se erguia à sua frente. Ela nem precisou chegar ao quarto para saber que aquele era um dos melhores hotéis cinco estrelas em que ela já tinha ficado: só de entrar na recepção, ela percebeu.

Harry estava com um braço ao redor de seus ombros enquanto eles entravam no hotel. Um funcionário já tinha sido encarregado pelo moreno de levar as malas dos dois para a suíte. Ginny caminhava ao lado de Harry, olhando para o cenário ao seu redor: tudo era dourado e vermelho, desde os sofás e tapetes até o balcão da recepção. Mas ela não teve oportunidade de olhar muita coisa; assim que pôs os pés na entrada junto com Harry, ela ouviu uma alta risada (que mais parecia um latido) que chamou a atenção de ambos. Ela olhou para a frente e viu um homem alto e moreno vindo em sua direção.

- Hahaha, esse meu afilhado não tem jeito... – ele ia dizendo em voz alta enquanto se aproximava de Harry e Ginny – Outra mulher bonita? Mas já?

- Não leve a sério o que ele diz – Harry sussurrou no ouvido de Ginny rapidamente, para depois soltá-la e dar uns passos em direção ao homem – Sirius!

Ginny observou curiosa enquanto os dois se abraçaram entusiasmadamente. Ela não pôde deixar de notar que o homem chamado Sirius era muito bonito.

Assim que os dois terminaram de se cumprimentar, eles se viraram para Ginny, o braço de Sirius ainda ao redor dos ombros de Harry, os dois com grandes sorrisos estampados no rosto.

- Sirius, esta aqui é Ginny Weasley. Ginny, meu padrinho e melhor amigo dos meus pais, Sirius Black.

- _Enchantée_ – disse Sirius, enquanto largava Harry e se apressava em apanhar uma mão de Ginny e beijá-la. A garota riu, um pouco constrangida – Devo dizer, Srta. Weasley, que meu afilhado sempre teve bom-gosto para mulheres – ele herdou de mim, é claro -, mas dessa vez ele realmente ultrapassou todas as minhas expectativas.

Então deu uma piscadela para Ginny, que sentiu o pescoço esquentar ainda mais. Não era todo dia que um homem bonitão e galanteador de quarenta e poucos anos lhe fazia um elogio. Ela se perguntou como é que Lily agüentava aquilo: tinha um marido lindo, um filho lindo, e um melhor amigo lindo. Se fosse Ginny, ela já estaria louca.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo, Sr. Black – ela respondeu, lhe lançando o seu melhor sorriso.

- Ah, por favor, me chame de Sirius. Mas não espalhe – ele acrescentou, falando um pouco mais baixo e se inclinando para perto de Ginny – Só mulheres bonitas podem me chamar assim.

Antes que Ginny – mais vermelha do que nunca – pudesse responder, Harry pegou Sirius pelo ombro e o puxou para longe da garota.

- Acho que isso já basta – ele falou aborrecido – Desculpe o meu padrinho, Ginny, ele às vezes esquece que tem mais de quarenta anos e é casado.

- Ora, Harry, pare de ser tão ciumento, você sabe que eu só tenho olhos para a minha Marlene – Sirius falou, bem-humorado. E então acrescentou sugestivamente – E não fique falando da minha idade. Pelo que eu percebi, a diferença de idade entre vocês dois também não é tão pequena assim.

O corpo de Harry ficou tenso ao lado de Ginny. Ela sabia o porquê: por mais que eles estivessem do outro lado do oceano, Harry ainda era seu professor e ela era sua aluna. O que eles estavam fazendo ali era altamente proibido.

- Não, não é – foi tudo o que ele respondeu, lançando um olhar de aviso à Sirius.

- Onde vocês se conheceram, hein? Eu sei que Harry estava dando uma de professor lá na Inglaterra. Aposto que vocês se conheceram no internato. Você por acaso seria a irmã mais velha de alguma aluna...?

Mas então ele parou de falar e lançou mais um olhar para Ginny. A compreensão finalmente pareceu chegar à sua mente, e aquele sorriso encantador que parecia ser permanente desapareceu.

- Você _é_ a aluna – ele murmurou, assustado. Dirigiu seu olhar ao afilhado, uma expressão incrédula no rosto.

- Discutiremos isso depois, Sirius... – Harry começou a falar, imaginando que o padrinho iria lhe dar um grande sermão. Para sua surpresa, entretanto, os lábios de Sirius foram se curvando lentamente em um sorriso. E então ele estava gargalhando.

- Eu sabia que você tinha herdado o meu bom gosto para mulheres, mas não sabia que você também tinha herdado o gosto por quebrar regras! – ele dizia rindo, enquanto Ginny e Harry o encaravam, surpresos. A garota, aparentemente, também tinha esperado por um sermão – Isso aí, filho!

Harry não sabia o que mais fazer, então sua reação foi rir. Era tão típico de Sirius! Ele nem acreditava que tinha pensado que o padrinho iria brigar com ele. É claro que Sirius estava achando aquilo o máximo.

- E o que a sua mãe pensa disso, hein, Harry? Ela sabe? – o padrinho perguntou astutamente.

- Ela não achou muito legal no começo, claro – o moreno respondeu, dando de ombros. Enquanto isso, Ginny observava os dois, ainda estarrecida com a atitude de Sirius – Mas já está se acostumando.

- Ah, não ligue para a Evans – o padrinho retrucou, balançando a mão como se aquilo fosse uma grande besteira – Você tem mais é que aproveitar a vida mesmo.

Sirius disse isso e deu mais uns tapinhas de aprovação no ombro de Harry.

- Hã, claro – o moreno disse, hesitante – Er, obrigada pelo... apoio.

- E como eu não poderia apoiar? – Sirius retrucou, lançando mais um olhar sugestivo para Ginny – Uma garota dessas, não me impressiona que você tenha quebrado as regras para ficar com ela...

Harry revirou os olhos para o mulherengo à sua frente – mas não deixou de puxar a ruiva para mais perto de si.

- Bem, nós temos um longo dia pela frente – ele disse – Então é melhor nos apressarmos para subir e tomar um banho, e depois vamos dar uma voltinha pela cid...

- Ah, tenho certeza de que vocês precisam de um banho – Sirius falou com um sorriso maroto – Bem, divirtam-se nele. Já está na minha hora de fazer o seu trabalho sujo enquanto você fica se divertindo no internato.

Harry deu uma risadinha e começou a caminha até os elevadores, com Ginny ao seu lado. Assim que as portas se fecharam e Ginny se viu sozinha com Harry, ela não pôde deixar de comentar:

- Sujeito interessante, o seu padrinho.

O moreno riu.

- Sirius e meu pai são melhores amigos desde sempre – ele explicou – Ele é como um segundo pai para mim. Mas minha mãe já me ensinou desde cedo que é melhor manter minhas namoradas à vista quando ele está por perto.

- Você acha que ele roubaria uma namorada sua? – Ginny perguntou, cética.

- Claro que não – o moreno retrucou – Eu sei que Sirius só faz aquilo para me irritar. E além do mais, aquele é o jeito dele. Ele não consegue evitar.

- O que ele quis dizer com "fazer o seu trabalho sujo"?

- Ele está cuidando do hotel enquanto eu não assumo – explicou Harry – Essa é a principal unidade depois da de Londres, então meu pai prefere colocar alguém de confiança para gerenciar as coisas por aqui.

Ginny abriu a boca para responder, mas o som ficou perdido no meio do caminho: as portas do elevador tinham acabado de abrir, revelando a suíte presidencial que Harry tinha reservado para os dois. O moreno riu quando viu a expressão de Ginny.

Vendo que ela ainda iria demorar para se mover, ele colocou uma mão nas costas dela e começou a conduzi-la para dentro da sala de estar da suíte. Ao seu lado, a garota virava o rosto a todo momento, tentando absorver cada detalhe daquele lugar.

Ginny nunca tinha ficado num lugar como aquele. O seu pai, certamente, já tinha ficado. Mas ela não. Sempre que viajava, sua família ficava em hotéis cinco estrelas, mas nunca tinham pego uma cobertura. Então, por mais acostumada com o luxo que Ginny fosse, ela não conseguiu conter o choque ao ver aquela maravilhosa suíte.

O chão era coberto por um carpete macio e claro. Havia sofás ao redor de uma aconchegante lareira, e, do outro lado, mais sofás com uma TV enorme. Quadros com molduras douradas adornavam as paredes claras, exceto a parede que era inteiramente de vidro e tinha vista para o Central Park e os enormes prédios ao redor. Através de uma porta aberta à esquerda, Ginny pôde ver a cozinha com inúmeros utensílios em inox. E na varanda, uma piscina particular e uma jacuzzi ao lado.

Então, exatamente na metade da parede oposta ao elevador, havia um grande porta de madeira clara com maçaneta de ouro. O coração de Ginny pulou quando viu aquela porta; ela sabia o que estava escondido atrás. Harry disse, notando a direção do olhar dela:

- Vá em frente.

Ginny obedeceu. Suas botas de salto fino atravessaram o carpete fofo e pararam em frente à porta, com Harry atrás dela, sorrindo. Ele estendeu uma mão e, por trás dela, abriu a porta, revelando o quarto mais bonito que ela já tinha visto. Com uma grande risada que estava contendo há muito tempo, ela correu e sem hesitar, se jogou em cima da cama _king size _de dossel. Os lençóis e travesseiros voaram ao seu redor. Então ouviu a risada de Harry, e logo ele estava com o corpo em cima do dela.

- Você gostou? – ele perguntou, afastando uma mecha de seu cabelo ruivo.

- E você ainda pergunta? – Ginny exclamou, rindo – Eu amei!

Ela passou uma mão pelo nuca de Harry e o puxou para si. Enquanto sua língua explorava avidamente a boca do moreno, ela desabotoou sua blusa e ajudou-o a tirá-la. Quando estava prestes a tirar o seu próprio casaco, Harry pegou suas mãos e a parou.

- Calma aí, Ginny – ele falou, rindo – Nós acabamos de chegar e temos um monte de coisas para fazer.

Ginny fechou a cara.

- Mas...

- Nada de "mas" – disse Harry com a voz firme enquanto se levantava, mas ainda era perceptível um traço de riso em sua voz – Eu vou tomar banho e depois é a sua vez. E então nós vamos sair.

Ele deixou a garota deitada na cama e entrou no elegante banheiro. Tirou as roupas e entrou debaixo do chuveiro. Alguns minutos depois, enquanto olhava para a parede e sentia a água descer por seu corpo, ele ouviu um barulho e virou a o rosto para olhar a porta do banheiro. Imagine a sua surpresa quando encontrou Ginny lá. Nua.

- O que você está fazendo? – ele perguntou surpreso, enquanto a garota andava em sua direção.

- Estou indo tomar banho – ela falou com um sorriso maroto estampado no rosto. Então abriu a porta do box e entrou, ficando perigosamente perto de Harry – Com você.

Mais uma vez, ela puxou Harry pela nuca e seus lábios se colaram. Ginny pressionou o corpo contra Harry, e pôde sentir seu membro já rígido ao encontro de seu baixo-ventre. Recuperado do choque, Harry suspirou como se dissesse "Essa menina não tem jeito!" e passou os braços ao redor da cintura de Ginny. Deu um passou para trás, para que Ginny ficasse debaixo do chuveiro e então interrompeu o beijo para olhá-la. O cabelo, agora escuro por causa da água, estava grudado no pescoço, seios e costas; a água descia sensualmente pelas curvas dela. Aquela imagem só fez com que a ereção de Harry aumentasse, e tudo só piorou quando Ginny sorriu e levantou a sobrancelha daquele modo que só ela conseguia, e que arrepiava cada pêlo do corpo de Harry.

Então, de repente, Ginny espalmou uma mão em seu peito e o empurrou, fazendo com que suas costas batessem na parede. Deu alguns passos para se aproximar dele, ainda sorrindo diabolicamente, e começou a beijar seu pescoço. Ele levou as mãos ao quadril da garota enquanto ela dava rápidos beijos em seus ombros, peito, abdômen...

O queixo de Ginny roçou seu pênis, e ele simplesmente supôs que ela iria se erguer e voltar a beijá-lo na boca. Entretanto, segundos depois, ele sentiu algo macio e molhado envolvê-lo. Harry arfou quando sentiu os lábios de Ginny ao redor de si – era a primeira vez que ela fazia aquilo com ele, e ele, sinceramente, nunca pensou que ela fosse fazer.

Ginny tinha tomado aquela decisão sem pensar muito; simplesmente achava que Harry merecia. O moreno fechou os olhos e descansou a cabeça na parede do banheiro enquanto sentia os lábios de Ginny deslizarem pelo seu membro. A garota lambeu a pontinha e depois voltou a envolvê-lo inteiramente com a boca, revezando entre movimentos lentos e rápidos. Sentia os dedos de Harry em seus ombros, e ouvia sua respiração ofegante e seus gemidos cada vez mais altos. Ela passou a língua por toda a extensão de seu sexo, e quando voltou a pôr seus lábios ao redor dele, ela foi até a base, arrancando do moreno um gemido que mais pareceu um grito. Sem agüentar mais, Harry puxou Ginny para cima e voltou a beijá-la.

Segurando-a firmemente, ele girou para que, dessa vez, a própria garota ficasse encostada na parede. A mão de Harry desceu pela perna esquerda de Ginny e levantou-a, segurando na dobra do joelho. A ruiva entrelaçou sua perna ao corpo dele e passou os braços ao redor de seus ombros, em busca de apoio. Assim que estavam na posição ideal, não foi muito difícil penetrá-la; apenas um movimento curto e Harry estava dentro de Ginny, pressionando-a com força de encontro à parede molhada. A única perna pela qual Ginny estava firmada ao chão estava fraquejando. Ela não tinha certeza de que iria conseguir continuar daquele jeito, então deu um pequeno impulso e rodeou Harry com ambas as pernas. O moreno a segurou pelo traseiro, levantando-a e baixando-a enquanto a penetrava. Os gemidos dos dois ecoavam no espaço relativamente pequeno do banheiro, e por mais que estivessem molhados com a água do chuveiro, suor se misturava ao líquido que escorria por seus corpos. Harry beijou o pescoço de Ginny, fazendo com que um arrepio a mais percorresse a espinha da garota. Ela se agarrava ao moreno com força, deixando marcas em seus ombros e quadris. Entrelaçou os dedos entre os cabelos negros de Harry enquanto mordia o lóbulo de sua orelha. Ele teve que morder o lábio inferior para se impedir de gritar.

Os movimentos foram aumentando cada vez mais, e as costas de Ginny, apoiadas na parede, provavelmente estavam vermelhas, mas ela não se importou, principalmente quando ondas de prazer violentas começaram a fluir por seu corpo. Embaixo dela, Harry gemeu alto enquanto dava uma última e vigorosa estocada, e Ginny sentiu o sêmem jorrar dentro de si. Depois de reunir suas últimas forças para colocá-la no chão, Harry descansou o corpo contra o de Ginny, que estava apoiado contra a parede. O peito dela subia e descia, colado ao de Harry, e ela podia sentir o coração do moreno batendo violentamente.

Harry começou a rir em seu ouvido, e ela se afastou levemente para encará-lo.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou.

- Você não tem jeito, não é? – o moreno disse balançando a cabeça, ainda rindo.

Ginny riu também e lhe deu mais um beijo rápido nos lábios.

- Vai me dizer que não valeu a pena se atrasar só um pouquinho? – ela perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

Harry fez um falsa expressão pensativa.

- É, acho que sim – ele disse, finalmente – New York pode esperar, afinal de contas.

- Claro que pode – Ginny concordou – E _vai_ ter que esperar, porque nós ainda precisamos tomar banho. Quer dizer, um banho de verdade.

- Então vamos providenciar isso logo – disse o moreno, sorrindo, enquanto esticava uma mão para pegar o frasco de sabonete.

Ele derramou um pouco na mão e esfregou até fazer espuma. Então virou Ginny para que ela ficasse de costas para ele e começou massageá-la nas costas e ombros com a ajuda do sabonete. A garota fechou os olhos enquanto aproveitava a sensação das mãos fortes de Harry esfregando minuciosamente cada parte de seu corpo.

xxx

N/A: estou postando esse capítulo na maior pressa, já que estou prestes a sair de casa e me direcionar ao cinema para assistir Relíquias da Morte! Amanhã eu tenho prova, mas sinceramente, nem ligo. Não perderia essa pré-estréia por nada no mundo! Espero que gostem do capítulo, ele continua no clima de romance do capítulo anterior (e o próximo provavelmente também vai continuar – bem, pelo menos _parte_ dele, hehe). Se mais alguém aí estiver indo para a pré-estréia, desejo de todo o coração que se divirtam tanto quanto eu sei que _eu_ vou me divertir. Ah, e não esqueçam de me dizer o que acharam do filme!

Mil beijos


	20. Chapter 20

_Professor Potter – Capítulo 20_

**Empire State Of Mind – Jay-Z Feat. Alicia Keys**

_Yeah, _

_Yeah, Imma up at Brooklyn, _

_Now I'm down in Tribeca, _

_Right next to DeNiro, _

_But I'll be hood forever, _

_I'm the new Sinatra, _

_And since I made it here, _

_I can make it anywhere, _

_Yeah they love me everywhere, _

_I used to cop in Harlem, _

_All of my dominicanos _

_Right there up on broadway, _

_Brought me back to that McDonalds, _

_Took it to my stash spot, _

_Five Sixty Stage street, _

_Catch me in the kitchen like a simmons whipping_

_pastry, _

_Cruising down 8th street, _

_Off white lexus, _

_Driving so slow but BK is from Texas, _

_Me I'm up at Bed-Stuy, _

_Home of that boy Biggie, _

_Now I live on billboard, _

_And I brought my boys with me, _

_Say what up to Ty Ty, still sipping Malta _

_Sitting courtside Knicks and Nets_

_Give me high fives,_

_Nigga I be spiked out, I can trip a referee, _

_Tell by my attitude that I most definitely from... _

_In New York, _

_Concrete jungle where my dreams are made of, _

_Theres nothing you can't do, _

_Now you're in New York, _

_These streets will make you feel brand new, _

_The lights will inspire you, _

_Lets hear it for New York, New York, New York _

_I made you hot nigga, _

_Catch me at the X with OG at a Yankee game, _

_shit I made the yankee hat more famous than a yankee can, _

_You should know I bleed Blue, but I aint a creep tho,_

_But I got a gang of niggas walking with my click_

_though, _

_Welcome to the melting pot, _

_Corners where we selling rocks, _

_Afrika bambaataa shit, _

_Home of the hip hop, _

_Yellow cap, gypsy cap, dollar cab, holla back, _

_For foreigners it aint fitted they forgot how to act,_

_8 million stories out there and their naked, _

_Cities is a pity half of y'all won't make it, _

_Me i gotta plug a special and I got it made, _

_If Jesus payin LeBron, I'm paying Dwayne Wade, _

_3 dice cee-lo 3 card marley, _

_Labor day parade, rest in peace Bob Marley, _

_Statue of Liberty, long live the World trade, _

_Long live the king yo, _

_I'm from the empire state thats... _

_In New York, _

_Concrete jungle where my dreams are made of, _

_Theres nothing you can't do, _

_Now you're in New York, _

_These streets will make you feel brand new, _

_The lights will inspire you, _

_Lets hear it for New York, New York, New York _

_Welcome to the bright light..._

_Lights is blinding, _

_Girls need blinders _

_So they can step out of bounds quick, _

_The side lines is blind with casualties, _

_Who sipping life casually, then gradually become_

_worse, _

_Don't bite the apple Eve, _

_Caught up in the in crowd, _

_Now your in-style, _

_And in the winter gets cold en vogue with your skin out, _

_The city of sin is a pity on a whim, _

_Good girls gone bad, the cities filled with them, _

_Mommy took a bus trip and now she got her bust out, _

_Everybody ride her, just like a bus route, _

_Hail Mary to the city your a Virgin, _

_And Jesus can't save you,_

_life starts when the church ends, _

_Came here for school, graduated to the high life, _

_Ball players, rap stars, addicted to the limelight, _

_MDMA got you feeling like a champion, _

_The city never sleeps better slip you a Ambien _

_In New York, _

_Concrete jungle where my dreams are made of, _

_Theres nothing you can't do, _

_Now you're in New York, _

_These streets will make you feel brand new, _

_The lights will inspire you, _

_Lets hear it for New York, New York, New York _

_One hand in the air for the big city, _

_Street lights, big dreams all looking pretty, _

_No place in the World that can compare, _

_Put your lighters in the air, everybody say yeaaahh _

_Come on, come, _

_Yeah, _

_In New York, _

_Concrete jungle where my dreams are made of, _

_Theres nothing you can't do, _

_Now you're in New York, _

_These streets will make you feel brand new, _

_The lights will inspire you, _

_Lets hear it for New York, New York, New York_

Assim que Harry e Ginny conseguiram superar a grande atração que a cama king size (assim como o sofá, o chuveiro, a jacuzzi...) exercia sobre eles, o casal finalmente deixou o confortável quarto do hotel para se aventurar nas ruas de New York. Como já era praticamente hora do almoço, Harry levou Ginny para um restaurante italiano com vista para o Central Park – que era o próximo destino deles.

O restaurante era muito bom; e suas janelas que revelavam a cidade à sua frente só faziam com que Ginny sentisse mais vontade de engolir toda a comida de uma só vez e sair correndo para conhecer cada detalhe daquele lugar. E sua ansiedade não passou despercebida por Harry; ele notou o olhar de Ginny em direção às carruagens ao redor do Central Park.

Quando os dois terminaram de almoçar e saíram do restaurante, Harry sentiu uma imensa satisfação invadi-lo quando ele pegou Ginny pela mão e o casal atravessou a rua em direção ao parque. Era maravilhosa a sensação de andar juntos, conversando e rindo, sem se preocupar em serem vistos.

Quando eles passaram ao lado das carruagens, um cheiro desagradável de cavalo invadiu seus narizes. Harry fez uma careta, mas Ginny não pareceu se importar. Ela lançou um olhar maravilhado para o enorme e belíssimo cavalo ao lado deles, e sua admiração só fez aumentar quando ela olhou para o cocheiro e viu que ele era muito bonito (assim como praticamente todo mundo daquela cidade).

A felicidade de Harry por estar andando livremente na rua com Ginny imediatamente foi ocultada por um ciúme incontrolável, que o surpreendeu. Ele não estava acostumado a sentir ciúmes de Ginny, pois a garota nunca lhe deu motivos para isso. No máximo, uma conversa um pouco mais demorada e animada com Draco Malfoy, mas nada que Harry não superasse quando se encontrava sozinho com Ginny momentos mais tarde. Geralmente, era Ginny que tinha ataque de ciúmes, por causa das alunas que davam em cima do moreno (até parecia que ela um dia não tinha sido a pior de todas). Mas naquele momento, ele não estava gostando nem um pouco do olhar que ela estava lançando para o cocheiro.

Ele ficou firmemente parado quando Ginny tentou puxá-lo em direção à carruagem.

- Harry? – ela chamou, frustrada, quando viu que o moreno não saía do lugar – O que foi?

- Você realmente quer passear nisso? – ele perguntou, rabugento.

- Claro que sim – a garota retrucou confusa – Você não quer?

- Não exatamente – Harry respondeu.

Ginny bufou com raiva e parou de tentar puxá-lo, para então se virar totalmente para ele. Ela colocou as mãos na cintura e o encarou com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Posso saber o motivo do mau-humor?

Ele não respondeu à pergunta e virou o rosto para olhar as outras carruagens.

- Por que não vamos naquela ali? – ele perguntou, apontando para uma onde o cocheiro era barrigudo e tinha um bigode digno de Hitler.

Ginny olhou na direção que ele estava apontando com o cenho franzido, mas segundos depois um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto e ela voltou a olhar para Harry, uma expressão de divertimento estampado no rosto.

- Você está com ciúmes do cocheiro? – ela perguntou num tom provocador, levantando a sobrancelha mais uma vez.

Saber que Ginny o interpretava tão bem e sabia o poder que tinha sobre ele só fez com que a irritação de Harry aumentasse. Ele deu de ombros e desviou o olhar do rosto divertido da garota.

- Ah, Harry, deixe de besteira! – Ginny disse tentando controlar o riso enquanto segurava o queixo do moreno e virava-o para que ele a encarasse – Você sabe que eu só tenho olhos para você...

Ao dizer isso, ela chegou mais perto e puxou o rosto de Harry, seus lábios ficando perigosamente próximos aos dele. Com os lábios roçando levemente sobre os dele, e os dedos ainda segurando seu maxilar, ela disse:

- Não quer entrar em uma dessas carruagens? Eu posso te provar o quanto você é mais bonito do que qualquer homem aqui.

Harry poderia ter pulado em cima dela ali mesmo. Apenas aquele breve contato estava fazendo com que sua respiração ficasse ofegante e ele tivesse que apoiar a testa contra a de Ginny para descansar e recuperar o fôlego. Suas mãos pousaram no quadril da garota e a apertaram.

- Você ainda vai me enlouquecer – ele disse – Ou vai me meter numa grande encrenca.

Ginny riu e soltou o rosto dele, apenas para passar os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e puxá-lo para um beijo. Seus lábios macios e sensuais se movimentaram lentamente por cima dos lábios de Harry, a língua percorrendo sua boca num beijo intenso. O moreno respirou fundo e correspondeu, passando os braços ao redor da cintura fina da garota e colando seus corpos. Passou-se muito tempo, ou talvez apenas alguns segundos, enquanto eles se entregavam aos braços um do outro, as árvores verdes do Central Park de um lado e os táxis amarelos do outro, pombos passando por suas cabeças. As pessoas circulavam ao seu redor, algumas lhe lançavam olhares irritados, outros sorriam ao verem o casal de jovens apaixonados. Quando se separaram, eles estavam sorrindo.

- Eu amo você – Harry disse.

- Eu também te amo – Ginny respondeu. Ela se virou, ficando ao lado de Harry, que ainda estava com uma mão ao redor de sua cintura.

Os dois olharam para a rua à sua frente, a Quinta Avenida, cheia de pessoas desconhecidas e casais iguais a eles.

- Estar aqui é tão bom – Ginny comentou com um suspiro – Dá até para pensar que Hogwarts não existe.

Harry a puxou para mais perto, mas não comentou nada.

- Queria ficar aqui para sempre – continuou Ginny.

- Você sabe que eu também quero, mais do que qualquer pessoa, poder andar despreocupadamente com você pelos lugares – Harry disse, sério. Puxou Ginny para um abraço enquanto acariciava os cabelos dela – Só mais três meses e nós poderemos fazer isso.

Ginny balançou a cabeça para sinalizar que tinha entendido, mas não respondeu nada. Ficar com a lateral do rosto encostada no peito de Harry, ouvindo seu coração bater, era bom demais para que ela tivesse coragem de fazer qualquer outra coisa, até mesmo falar.

Depois de um tempo os dois se separaram e Ginny puxou Harry pela mão para que eles entrassem na carruagem. O passeio foi divertido, mas a ruiva ficou com raiva da carruagem porque o veículo era totalmente aberto. Deveria ser como as carruagens do século XIX, e então ela e Harry poderiam se beijar e fazer amor ali dentro, igual a um romance que Ginny tinha lido uma vez¹. Mesmo assim, foi divertido ficar sentada ao lado de Harry enquanto os dois tentavam olhar para tudo à sua volta e apreciar cada coisa diferente que viam. Depois que saíram da carruagem, Ginny puxou Harry pela mão e os dois entraram correndo no Central Park. Harry fez questão de levá-la até o memorial Strawberry Fields, onde havia o mosaico de "Imagine", em homenagem a Jonh Lennon, já que ambos eram grandes fãs dos Beatles. Ginny se divertiu deitando ao lado do mosaico junto com Harry e pedindo para que os passantes tirassem fotos dos dois. Harry não reclamou. Se deitar-se no chão faria Ginny feliz, ele deitaria. Além do mais, aquele final de semana era deles, e eles fariam tudo o que quisessem, sem se preocupar com as pessoas ao redor.

Depois de passar mais algum tempo caminhando pelo parque, Harry e Ginny sentaram-se na grama entre as mulheres seminuas que se bronzeavam e famílias que faziam piqueniques.

- Para onde vamos depois daqui? – a ruiva perguntou sentada ao lado de Harry.

- Vamos na Quinta Avenida – ele respondeu, ao mesmo tempo em que se deitava na grama.

Ginny imitou o moreno e se deitou ao seu lado, os cabelos cor de fogo formando um leque ao redor de sua cabeça. Ela levantou o rosto para olhar para Harry, que estava com a face um pouco mais acima do que a sua, mas não falou nada. O moreno olhou para ela de volta e sorriu, e os dois permaneceram em silêncio por algum tempo, ouvindo o som das pessoas ao redor, olhando para os raios de sol que atravessavam as árvores e sentindo o calor emanar do corpo um do outro. Harry esticou uma mão e ficou acariciando os cabelos de Ginny, que fechou os olhos e aproveitou a sensação dos dedos do moreno lhe causando arrepios a todo momento. Era impressionante como Harry conseguia fazer com que o coração de Ginny disparasse apenas com um gesto tão simples.

Após passarem um bom tempo em silêncio, a ruiva se virou para ficar com a barriga para baixo, deixando seus cabelos longe do alcance de Harry. Seu rosto agora estava exatamente acima do dele. Harry apenas admirou o belo rosto de Ginny, seu sorriso, seus olhos castanhos... ele poderia olhar para ela eternamente.

Quando tinha aceitado a proposta de seus pais – de passar um ano em Hogwarts como professor -, Harry nunca poderia ter imaginado que acabaria daquele jeito. Apaixonado por uma aluna. Nem passou por sua cabeça o fato de que poderia haver garotas bonitas em Hogwarts, muito menos de que ele poderia se interessar por uma delas. Mesmo assim, lá estava ele. Sabia que ao ingressar naquilo com Ginny ele estava arriscando muita coisa. Mas agora tudo parecia tão distante... Nem tinha mais importância. Tudo o que importava era Ginny e seus lábios chegando cada vez mais perto dele, seus lábios que agora estavam acariciando os de Harry lentamente, e suas mãos espalmadas no peito dele, e seus cabelos cobrindo o rosto dos dois...

Para qualquer pessoa, Harry e Ginny pareciam apenas um casal bonitinho curtindo uma tarde no parque. Só os dois sabiam que, na verdade, eram um casal da Inglaterra que não deveria estar ali se beijando na grama porque Harry era professor de Ginny, e ela, além de tudo, era menor de idade. Aquilo proporcionava, aos dois, uma espécie de proteção, como se nada pudesse alcançá-los.

Os lábios de Ginny se separaram dos de Harry e ela encostou a cabeça em seu peito.

- Vamos embora? – ela perguntou – Quero conhecer a Quinta Avenida!

Harry riu e se levantou, puxando a ruiva consigo. Eles saíram do Central Park e desembocaram exatamente na Quinta Avenida, ali do lado. A loja da Apple foi a primeira coisa que os dois viram, aquele enorme quadrado de vidro com a maçã no centro. Ginny se sentiu extremamente tentada a entrar, mas Harry a puxou pela mão e a desviou do caminho.

- Harry, eu quero entrar na Apple! – ela reclamou enquanto o moreno a arrastava para longe da loja.

- Nós podemos voltar mais tarde – ele disse firmemente. Queria ir logo à Tiffany's, e se fossem entrar em cada loja que vissem, nunca chegariam na joalheria.

Eles atravessam a rua 58, que cortava a Avenida, e passaram pela Bergdorf's – outra loja que exigiu de Harry uma grande habilidade persuasiva para que Ginny não o largasse e fosse correndo até lá. Atravessaram a rua 57 e finalmente chegaram ao quarteirão da Tiffany's. Antes que Ginny fosse atraída pela Prada, no outro lado da rua (ou pelos lindos modelos da Abercrombie, ao lado da Prada), Harry a empurrou para dentro da joalheria.

A loja era maravilhosa. Ginny estava se sentindo como Audrey Hepburn ali dentro. Assim que eles entraram, um vendedor veio auxiliá-los. Mostrou-lhes a loja e depois os levou até um dos vários balcões de vidro que exibiam as jóias magníficas. Ele começou a apresentar cada uma das novas coleções e mercadorias. Mas quando ele perguntou se Ginny já tinha alguma idéia do que queria, ela finalmente percebeu uma coisa: não poderia comprar nada. Seu pai não se importava que ela comprasse tudo o que queria, mas mesmo assim ele controlava cada uma das compras que ela fazia. O que ela diria para o pai quando ele visse o nome Tiffany & Co. New York no extrato do cartão de crédito?

- Hã, acho que hoje eu não vou comp... – ela começou a responder, lançando um sorriso sem graça ao vendedor, mas Harry passou um braço por sua cintura e lhe deu um beijo na lateral do rosto.

- Não se preocupe – ele disse – Pode escolher o que quiser.

- Mas Harry, eu não posso usar meu cartão aqui... – ela tentou, mas o moreno a interrompeu de novo.

- Ginny, você realmente acha que eu vou permitir que você pague alguma coisa? – ele girou os olhos, então enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou de lá o próprio cartão de crédito – Aqui está, escolha o que quiser. É um presente.

Ela abriu a boca para protestar, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Harry enfiou o cartão na mão dela e disse:

- Eu tenho que ir ali pegar uma coisa que encomendei, volto daqui a pouco.

Então saiu andando em direção a outro balcão. Ginny estava tão atordoada que nem passou por sua cabeça imaginar o que Harry teria encomendado. Ela virou-se de volta para encarar o vendedor, que lhe sorria.

- Parece que o problema da senhorita foi resolvido – ele disse simpaticamente – E então, o que vai querer?

Por fim, Ginny optou por um clássico par de brincos de prata em forma de coração grafado com as palavras Tiffany & Co. New York 925. Era algo que ela sempre quis ter, algo que todo cliente da Tiffany's deveria ter, e custaram apenas $125. Afinal, ela não queria abusar de Harry. Assim que ela terminou de passar o cartão e estava recebendo sua sacola azul piscina (ou Tiffany Blue), o moreno chegou ao seu lado. Ginny virou-se para olhá-lo, mas ele não parecia estar carregando nenhuma sacola igual à sua. Então ele não tinha pego a sua encomenda?

- E então, o que você comprou? – ele perguntou.

Ginny mostrou-lhe os brincos e lhe devolveu o cartão de crédito, junto com a nota fiscal. Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram quando ele viu os brincos, e suas sobrancelhas quase ficaram escondidas pela franja quando ele verificou o preço na nota fiscal. Ginny imediatamente se arrependeu de ter comprado os brincos, pensando que o moreno estava achando-os muito caros. Bem, foi o que ela pensou até que ele exclamou, surpreso:

- Por que você só comprou isso?

Ela não entendeu.

- Hã – disse, incerta – Eu deveria ter comprado mais?

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas, com raiva. Ele chegou perto de Ginny, que recuou com medo, mas o moreno apenas passou o braço ao redor de sua cintura e começou a conduzi-la para um balcão diferente sem dizer nada. Quando chegaram ao lado da maravilhosa vitrine de vidro, Harry a observou por dois segundos e apontou para um dos anéis que estava ali.

- Eu quero esse – ele falou para a vendedora.

Ginny observou tudo calada e assustada. Seu espanto só fez aumentar quando ela deu uma olhada no anel e viu que ele era de ouro branco, com um diamante, e custava $1950.

- Harry, o que você está fazendo? – ela perguntou, finalmente.

Harry respirou fundo para se acalmar e olhou para ela. Já parecia um pouco mais relaxado.

- Ginny – ele começou a explicar com a voz macia – Eu te trouxe aqui para lhe dar um presente. Um presente de verdade. Não uns brincos que custam o preço de uma passagem de trem.

Ela não respondeu nada. Ainda estava totalmente surpresa. Mas agora por outro motivo.

- Ah – foi tudo que conseguiu dizer, depois de um tempo.

Então quer dizer que toda aquela raiva de Harry era porque ela tinha escolhido um presente barato demais? Meu Deus, ele era o homem mais estranho que ela já tinha conhecido.

Não que ela estivesse reclamando.

- Aqui está – a voz da vendedora tirou Ginny de seus pensamentos e ela ergueu a cabeça em tempo de ver Harry pegar a sacola Tiffany Blue e agradecer à mulher.

Então ele pegou Ginny pela mão e começou a conduzi-la para fora da loja. Quando chegaram na rua, ele se virou para ela e lhe entregou a sacola.

- Você merece bem mais do que esses brincos e esse anel juntos – ele disse – Gostaria que existisse alguma coisa que eu pudesse te dar para agradecer tudo o que você já fez por mim, Ginny.

A garota pegou a sacola e sorriu, mas abaixou um pouco a cabeça para que Harry não visse as lágrimas que estavam ameaçando sair de seus olhos. O que ela tinha hoje? Quase nunca chorava, mas essas simples palavras de Harry e os gestos dele durante aquele dia inteiro estavam fazendo com que ela derretesse mais rápido do que manteiga na frigideira.

- Eu nunca fiz nada para você, Harry – ela falou depois de um tempo, quando tinha certeza de que sua voz não estremeceria – Não há necessidade de me dar esse monte de presentes...

- Claro que há – ele a interrompeu – Ginny, você me transformou completamente. Me fez um homem muito mais feliz e despreocupado. O que seria de mim naquela escola sem o seu bom-humor para me contagiar?

Ginny riu e o abraçou pela cintura.

- Obrigada – ela disse e ergueu o rosto para dar um beijo de agradecimento em Harry.

Ele a beijou de volta, os braços ao redor de seu corpo pequeno (pelo menos em relação à ele). Quando se separaram, ele a pegou pela mão mais uma vez e recomeçaram a andar pela rua.

- Bem, nós ainda temos duas horas – ele comentou – Para qual loja você quer ir?

- Hum – Ginny olhou ao redor, pensativa. Viu a loja da Abercrombie & Fitch, com uma fila imensa na entrada e aqueles homens lindos à porta, várias garotas ao redor deles segurando câmeras digitais – Você me deixaria tirar uma foto com aqueles modelos?

Ela tinha dito aquilo de propósito. Sabia que Harry iria franzir a testa daquele jeito, e começou a rir por causa da expressão dele. Tinha adorado esse recém-descoberto Harry ciumento.

- Você é muito besta – ela disse, ainda rindo – Não se preocupe, eu não vou tirar foto com eles.

A expressão de Harry se suavizou, e ele puxou Ginny para mais perto de si.

- Você me maltrata demais – ele reclamou.

Ginny riu e eles continuaram andando. As duas horas seguintes foram passadas com Ginny entrando em cada loja que via – por insistência de Harry, já que ela não poderia comprar nada, mas o moreno pagou tudo. Eles passaram pela Prada, Apple, Bergdorf's, Bendel's, Armani, Versace, Juicy Couture, Louis Vuitton... Uma infinidade de lojas. No fim da tarde, os dois já estavam carregando tantas sacolas (compras de Ginny e também de Harry) que tiveram que pedir um táxi, mesmo que o Hotel Potter ficasse bem próximo.

Eles entraram na recepção do hotel e logo um funcionário veio ajudá-los com as sacolas. Da mesma forma como tinha acontecido no dia anterior, Sirius veio rindo em direção a eles. Ginny não conseguiu deixar de, mais uma vez, admirar a beleza daquele homem – e lembrar, também, do pai de Harry, igualmente charmoso. Meu Deus, onde ela tinha se metido ao se envolver com aquela família de homens lindos?

- Se divertiram hoje? – Sirius perguntou, animado. O trio começou a andar em direção aos elevadores.

- Muito! – Ginny respondeu, animada.

O moreno mais velho lhe sorriu e então se voltou para Harry, uma mão no bolso, procurando por algo que logo se revelou como dois pequenos pedaços de papel.

- Aqui está – ele disse enquanto entregava-os a Harry – O Fantasma da Ópera, como você pediu.

- Muito obrigado, Sirius – o moreno sorriu para o padrinho enquanto colocava os ingressos dentro do bolso.

Ginny compreendeu que aqueles eram os ingressos para a peça na Broadway que Harry tinha dito que iriam assistir. Sentiu-se ainda mais animada. Estava louca para chegar logo na suíte e se arrumar, usar os brincos e o anel que tinha ganhado. Poderia até usar uma das roupas que tinha comprado hoje, mas ela já tinha decidido há muito tempo o vestido que iria usar naquela noite – aquele vestido vermelho que tinha comprado durante as férias. Ele era perfeito para a ocasião, e Ginny sempre soube que iria usá-lo pela primeira vez com Harry. Ali estava a sua oportunidade.

As portas do elevador se abriram, e Ginny entrou rapidamente na sala de estar da cobertura. Antes que Harry pudesse segui-la, Sirius o puxou e falou alguma coisa para ele. Ginny não conseguiu ouvir o que era, mas pareceu ser algo bom, já que Harry sorriu e parecia mais feliz do que nunca quando se despediu de Sirius e foi até ela, ao lado do sofá. Estava com uma expressão estranha, e a olhava intensamente.

Sem dizer nada, apenas com um sorriso no rosto, ele se abaixou e começou a vasculhar as sacolas que estavam ao lado dos dois. Ginny observou enquanto ele pegava uma das sacolas da Tiffany's, a do anel, e se levantava, ficando de frente para ela novamente. Harry abriu a sacola e de lá retirou a caixinha com o anel. Ainda sorrindo enigmaticamente, ele se ajoelhou e abriu a caixinha, deixando o anel exposto para Ginny. Ela riu, nervosa. O que ele estava fazendo?

- Ginny Weasley – o moreno disse tentando ficar sério, mas falhando miseravelmente. O coração de Ginny disparou quando ela ouviu essas palavras, e seu nervosismo só fez aumentar quando Harry pegou sua mão e a beijou.

- Harry, o que voc... – ela começou a falar, mas ele balançou a cabeça para que ela silenciasse.

- Ginny – ele falou mais uma vez – Você aceita morar comigo em New York daqui a três meses?

Os olhos de Ginny se arregalaram e ela ficou sem falar por algum tempo, surpresa demais. Quando Harry tinha se ajoelhado segurando aquele anel, é claro que ela pensou logo em um pedido de casamento. Não acreditou realmente que ele lhe pediria em casamento, não naquela sala de estar, não com ela tendo apenas dezessete anos. Mas soube que estava para acontecer alguma coisa importante, e aquele pedido não poderia tê-la surpreendido mais.

Depois de alguns segundos o encarando com o queixo caído, ela finalmente se recuperou do choque e uma gargalhada sonora escapou de seus lábios. Não acreditava que Harry tinha feito aquele ritual todo só para fazer uma pergunta daquelas, mas gostou imensamente. Estava rindo tanto porque tinha achado simplesmente maravilhoso.

- Claro que eu aceito – ela finalmente falou, ainda com um sorriso enorme estampado na cara.

Harry riu também, aliviado. Tinha planejado aquilo desde quando tinha decidido levá-la para New York, tinha planejado cada momento daquela viagem. Sabia que Ginny iria aceitar, afinal de contas, não era uma proposta assim tão importante, ainda mais porque eles praticamente já moravam juntos lá no internato. Mas mesmo assim, tinha ficado extremamente nervoso no momento em que se ajoelhou naquele carpete macio. Um alívio imenso o invadiu ao ouvir aquelas palavras de aceitação saírem da boca da garota.

Ele pegou o anel e colocou no dedo de Ginny. Sabia que não precisava daquilo, mas queria selar aquele acordo com alguma coisa. Não podia ter oficializado com aquele par de brincos que a ruiva tinha escolhido, por isso tinha comprado o anel.

Colocada a jóia, Harry se levantou e Ginny imediatamente o puxou para si. Seus lábios se encontraram, mas apenas por alguns segundos, antes que a garota interrompesse o beijo e o empurrasse para cima do sofá (amassando algumas sacolas). Harry caiu pesadamente, um pouco surpreso, mas logo Ginny estava em cima dele, beijando seu pescoço e fazendo-o entender perfeitamente as intenções dela ao empurrá-lo. Ela colocou um joelho de cada lado de seu quadril, e suas mãos já estavam alisando o peito musculoso de Harry pelo espaço da camisa onde os botões estavam abertos. Ela queria beijá-lo até o fim dos tempos. Agradecê-lo por todos os presentes que tinha lhe dado desde quando se conheceram, a começar pelo simples fato de ter nascido. Ela simplesmente não acreditava que tinha encontrado um homem tão perfeito como aquele.

Harry fechou os olhos e aproveitou a sensação dos lábios de Ginny deixando um rastro de fogo por seu pescoço e ombros. Suas mãos descansaram nos quadris dela e ele não fez nada além de gemer quando a garota provocava seus pontos fracos. Sentia agora que ela estava desabotoando sua camisa, mas seus pensamentos estavam em outro lugar, ainda que ela estivesse nesse lugar também.

Não sabia muito bem o que tinha colocado em sua cabeça aquela idéia de morar juntos. Provavelmente, era aquilo que iria acabar acontecendo, já que os dois iriam para a mesma cidade e não teriam ninguém além deles mesmos. Mas Harry queria que fosse oficial. Queria ter certeza. Precisava de algo que concretizasse a relação deles, já que nem andar de mãos dadas eles podiam. Ele amava Ginny e faria qualquer coisa por ela. Era mais do que natural que eles morassem juntos.

Ele só precisaria trabalhar um pouquinho no autocontrole dos dois. Se fossem morar juntos e continuassem daquele jeito, não haveria um único compromisso ao qual eles não chegariam atrasados.

- Ginny – ele falou ofegante, segurando os pulsos dela, que já lutavam contra o botão da calça dele. Ginny parou e olhou para ele, igualmente sem ar.

- O que foi?

- Temos uma peça para assistir daqui a uma hora – ele falou, um sorriso torto nos lábios e o peito ainda subindo e descendo rapidamente.

Com os olhos arregalados, Ginny olhou para o relógio no pulso do moreno e viu que ele estava certo. Tinha perdido completamente a noção do tempo e de tudo em geral. Mas não estava muito a fim de recuperar a consciência naquele momento.

- Não tem problema – ela disse e voltou a beijar o pescoço de Harry enquanto tentava desabotoar o jeans dele – Posso me arrumar em quinze minutos...

Harry riu e apertou os pulsos dela com mais firmeza, levando suas mãos para longe das calças dele. Ele a levantou ligeiramente e fez com que se sentasse ao seu lado no sofá, então se levantou antes que Ginny tivesse a oportunidade de lhe agarrar de novo.

- Você nunca conseguiria se arrumar em quinze minutos – ele falou, rindo – Se vamos morar juntos, Ginny, acho bom você aprender a controlar esse seu apetite sexual.

Então ele tirou a camisa que já estava completamente desabotoada e começou a andar em direção ao banheiro para tomar um banho (frio). Ginny observou enquanto ele passava por ela, seu tronco descoberto, e suspirou resignada.

- Você bem que poderia ajudar – ela reclamou. Em resposta, recebeu apenas uma risada de Harry, vinda do quarto ao lado.

Depois que ele saiu do banho, foi a vez de Ginny, e quando ela deixou o banheiro apenas enrolada em uma toalha, descobriu que Harry não estava no quarto e tinha lhe deixado um recado em cima da cama. Ela leu e descobriu que ele tinha descido para a recepção para tratar de alguns assuntos com Sirius, e que a esperava lá embaixo. Feliz por ter o quarto todo só para si, ela jogou a toalha na cama e começou a se arrumar meticulosamente. Passou creme hidratante no corpo, perfume em cada lugar que achou que fosse permitido, e foi até a mala para procurar a lingerie, o vestido e os sapatos que tinha comprado durante as férias para usar especialmente com Harry. Depois que vestiu tudo, passou uma maquiagem natural (comprada naquele tarde) e penteou os cabelos, deixando-os soltos. Então pegou sua bolsa e se dirigiu até o elevador.

Harry estava conversando com Sirius, ambos encostados casualmente no balcão de check-in. Não perceberam sua chegada até que ela estava na metade da recepção, mas assim que Harry bateu os olhos nela, não conseguiu mais desviar. Seu padrinho olhou para o lado rapidamente para ver o que tinha chamado a atenção do moreno, viu Ginny e voltou a falar com Harry, mas parou na metade da primeira palavra. Sua cabeça virou-se tão rapidamente que seu pescoço estalou, e ele olhou para Ginny mais uma vez, dessa vez sem voltar a dizer coisa alguma. O queixo dos dois estava caído, e tudo o que Sirius conseguia pensar era que seu afilhado era a porra do cara mais sortudo do mundo.

- Oi – Ginny cumprimentou os dois, e se voltou para Harry, esperando que ele a chamasse para que fossem embora. Entretanto, passou-se algum tempo e nenhum dos dois disse nada, apenas ficaram encarando-a. Ela olhou de um para o outro, mas não conseguiu entender nada.

- Então, vamos logo? – ela falou, impaciente, para Harry – Você não queria se atrasar quando eu estava tentando tirar as suas calças, mas agora você vai ficar aí que nem um retardado?

Aquilo fez algum efeito. Ela ouviu um som alto e estranho, e desviou o olhar de Harry para Sirius. O homem parecia ter se engasgado, e tossia violentamente. Aparentemente, ele quem tinha produzido aquele ruído. Ginny revirou os olhos, mas na verdade estava se controlando para não rir.

Harry, ao lado de Sirius, também parecia ter saído do transe.

- Vamos logo – ele disse, embaraçado – Tchau, Sirius.

Ele passou o braço pelos ombros de Ginny e começou a conduzi-la rapidamente para a saída do hotel. Ela olhou por cima do ombro para se despedir de Sirius, mas Harry estava andando rápido demais e o próprio homem não parecia estar prestando atenção neles. Balançava a cabeça, meio divertido meio incrédulo.

Assim que entraram no táxi, Harry virou-se para Ginny.

- Você tinha que ter falado aquilo? – ele perguntou, aborrecido.

- Qual é o problema? – a garota retrucou, dando de ombros.

Harry não respondeu imediatamente. Ginny virou o rosto para olhá-lo e viu que ele estava rindo – por mais que estivesse claramente se esforçando para não deixar o riso escapar. Ele balançou a cabeça da mesma maneira que Sirius estava balançando.

- Às vezes eu me pergunto onde estava com a cabeça quando me apaixonei por você – ele disse, olhando para Ginny admirado – Mas então me lembro que foi exatamente por causa de atitudes como essa.

Ginny riu e começou a procurar o gloss dentro da bolsa. Ela o pegou junto com um espelhinho, e começou a passar o gloss nos lábios. Harry assistiu cada movimento, e quando ela acabou, ele acrescentou:

- E, é claro, por causa dessa sua beleza excruciante.

A ruiva voltou a olhar para ele e sorriu, os lábios brilhantes e molhados, uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Obrigada – ela falou, e depois acrescentou, tentando prender o riso – Eu me apaixonei por você por causa daquele seu suéter muito sexy de professor.

Harry fechou a cara e lhe lançou um olhar irritado.

- É impossível te agradar – ele falou, rabugento.

Ginny riu e passou os braços pelo pescoço dele, depositando um leve beijo em seus lábios. Harry sentiu um gosto de menta, que ele supôs vir da pasta de dente ou do gloss.

- Você sabe perfeitamente como me agradar, Harry – ela falou baixinho, os lábios roçando dos dele. Apesar do seu tom de voz baixo, ela ouviu o motorista do táxi pigarrear, embaraçado.

Harry estava prestes a responder quando sentiu sua boca arder – um ardor bom, mas ainda assim o assustou. Ele passou a língua pelos lábios e fez uma careta.

- O que diabos você passou na boca, Ginny? – ele perguntou, limpando os lábios com as costas da mão.

A garota franziu a testa, mas logo pareceu entender o que estava acontecendo. Ela começou a gargalhar.

- Qual é a maldita graça? – Harry perguntou – E por que minha boca não para de arder? – ele passou a mão na boca mais uma vez.

- Gloss de menta da Victoria's Secret – Ginny explicou, ainda rindo, mostrando o gloss que tinha passado nos lábios minutos antes – E pare de esfregar a boca desse jeito, Harry, vai ficar todo vermelho...

Ela afastou as mãos de Harry e se inclinou para dar mais um leve beijo nos lábios um pouco inchados do moreno. Ele grunhiu em protesto, mas logo sua mão já estava na nuca dela, trazendo-a para mais perto. Quando ele estava pensando em abrir os lábios e aprofundar o beijo, entretanto, o motorista pigarreou mais uma vez – e mais alto.

- Er, chegamos – ele falou.

Ginny e Harry se separam, ambos com sorrisos embaraçados no rosto, e o moreno saiu do táxi puxando a primeira pela mão. O motorista recebeu seu pagamento e foi embora rapidamente. Os dois começaram a gargalhar.

- Vamos entrar? – Harry perguntou, ainda sem fôlego, quando finalmente conseguiu parar de rir.

- Vamos sim – a ruiva respondeu, mas antes que Harry desse dois passos, puxando-a, ela parou e fez com que ele se virasse para ela – Espera aí, Harry, ainda tem gloss na sua boca.

Ela passou o polegar por cima dos lábios de Harry para limpar o gloss, e teve que se controlar muito para não beijá-lo novamente, caso contrário seu trabalho de limpeza teria sido em vão.

- Prontinho – ela disse, dando um leve tapinha no rosto do moreno – Vamos entrar antes que a gente se atrase. De novo.

Então eles entraram no Majestic Theatre. Era um lugar bonito e elegante, e mesmo que sua fachada fosse pequena, seu interior era enorme. Lá dentro, Ginny e Harry mostraram seus ingressos e passaram por mais uma porta, a porta que dava para o teatro em si, e pegaram seus assentos. Sirius, a pedido de Harry, tinha conseguido cadeiras bem próximas ao palco – mas não tão próximas a ponto de ser desconfortável.

Após alguns minutos, todos finalmente já estavam sentados e as luzes diminuíram. Os atores entraram no palco e o espetáculo começou. Ginny estava simplesmente maravilhada com os efeitos, a voz dos atores, tudo. E até mesmo Harry, que já tinha assistido a outros espetáculos na Broadway, não conseguiu não se impressionar. Ele tinha que admitir que aquilo estava causando arrepios na sua nuca, assim como na de Ginny. Os dois ficaram totalmente envolvidos com a história, e quando acabou, eles se juntaram entusiasmadamente aos aplausos da platéia.

- Foi maravilhoso! – Ginny exclamou para Harry assim que eles começaram a andar para fora do teatro.

Harry olhou-a por cima do ombro com um sorriso no rosto.

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado, meu anjo – ele falou.

Lá fora, o moreno acenou para que um táxi parasse e eles entraram. Ginny imediatamente perguntou:

- Para onde nós vamos agora?

- Vamos jantar – respondeu Harry, e então virou-se para o motorista – Para a marina da Rua 41, por favor.

Ginny franziu ligeiramente a testa, mas ficou calada por todo o percurso. Marina? O que eles iam fazer numa marina? Pegar um barco e pescar o jantar?

- Chegamos – disse o taxista depois de uns vinte minutos.

Harry pagou, saiu do carro e deu a volta rapidamente para abrir a porta de Ginny. A garota saiu com pressa, curiosa para saber o que encontraria ali, mas não viu nada de incomum: o píer, algumas lanchonetes e sorveterias, barcos e iates. Por um momento fugaz, ela imaginou se Harry pretendia levá-la para jantar em uma daquelas lanchonetes, e se sentiu imediatamente culpada por odiar a idéia. Ela não devia ser tão esnobe. Além do mais, qualquer coisa que Harry lhe oferecesse era a melhor coisa do mundo.

Ela só tinha imaginado sua noite romântica com Harry em um restaurante como o Masa, e não em uma lanchonete com cheiro de peixe.

- Estamos em cima da hora – o moreno disse, consultando o relógio e depois erguendo a cabeça para olhar ao redor – Deve ser por isso que não há mais ninguém aqui.

- Hã? – Ginny olhou para Harry sem entender – Você não está falando nada com nada, Harry...

Mas o moreno não estava prestando atenção a ela. Olhou por cima do ombro, ainda procurando algo que Ginny não fazia a mínima idéia do que poderia ser, e de repente um sorriso empolgado apareceu em seu rosto.

- Ahá! – ele exclamou – Ali está.

Ele virou o corpo, fazendo com que Ginny virasse também.

Um grande iate que mais parecia um navio estava atracado a alguns metros deles, umas poucas e últimas pessoas subindo a bordo. Ginny olhava para a bela embarcação com os olhos arregalados, ainda sem entender, mas gostando muito mais daquilo do que das lanchonetes no píer.

- Nós... – ela lançou um olhar surpreso a Harry – Nós vamos jantar aí?

O moreno lhe lançou um sorriso e já estava prestes a responder quando um homem parado em frente à entrada do iate, segurando uma prancheta, pareceu detectar a presença deles ao longe. Ele gritou:

- Com licença? Vocês são o Sr. e a Sra. Potter?

Ginny sentiu um calor agradável subir pelo seu corpo ao ser chamada de Sra. Potter, e tentou esconder de Harry o sorriso que brotou em seus lábios. E para sua surpresa o moreno gritou de volta:

- Sim, somos! – e começou a andar, puxando Ginny consigo.

Alguns passos depois, os dois pararam em frente ao homem da prancheta, que lhes sorriu educadamente.

- Boa noite – ele disse, escrevendo alguma coisa em sua prancheta – Sejam bem-vindos ao New York Dinner Cruise. Por favor, podem subir a bordo do World Yacht.

- New York Dinner Cruise? – Ginny exclamou assim que estavam distantes o suficiente do homem. Ela não conseguia parar de sorrir e lançou um olhar assombrado a Harry – Você está brincando!

Harry simplesmente lhe lançou um sorriso e beijou sua orelha, ao mesmo tempo em que dizia baixinho:

- Você merece.

A garota não pôde responder. Ela não sabia o que falar. Nem acreditava que Harry tinha planejado sozinho aquele passeio. Ela não conseguia pensar em nada mais romântico do que aquilo.

Os dois entraram no iate, que era impecável e iluminado. Vários casais e pequenas famílias estavam por ali, conversando baixinho. Harry pegou Ginny pela mão e a levou para a amurada, onde se encostou. Ginny ficou olhando para ele, ainda com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Eu não acredito que você tenha me trazido aqui – ela disse, enquanto se apoiava na amurada ao lado de Harry, olhando para a água – É tão romântico...

Harry, que estava de costas para o rio Hudson, olhou para o relógio.

- Ainda faltam uns cinqüenta minutos até que o passeio comece – ele disse, virando o rosto para olhar para a nuca de Ginny – Até lá nós podemos esperar aqui...

Ele tentou passar um braço pela cintura de Ginny e trazê-la para perto, mas ela se desviou, rindo, e apontou para a água e a cidade do outro lado.

- Olha essa vista, Harry – ela falou, quando o moreno já ia abrir a boca para reclamar com ela – Olha como é lindo...

- Linda é você – ele retrucou rindo, e dessa vez Ginny não conseguiu escapar de seus braços.

Ele a puxou com força para junto de si, e Ginny acabou ficando de costas para ele, rindo e se inclinando para a frente enquanto tentava se soltar. Mas Harry a puxou para ainda mais perto e enterrou o rosto em seu pescoço, fazendo Ginny sorrir ainda mais e finalmente desistir de se livrar do moreno. Estar ali nos braços de Harry era bom demais para que ela quisesse estar em qualquer outro lugar ou fazer qualquer outra coisa. Aqueles próximos cinqüenta minutos foram provavelmente os cinqüenta minutos mais felizes de sua vida, encostada no corpo de Harry, os lábios do moreno acariciando os seus ombros, pescoço, boca... Ginny sentia-se em paz, serena e tão alegre que seu peito parecia prestes a explodir. Outros casais no barco também estavam na mesma posição que eles, mas nenhum aparentava aquele mesmo brilho dos dois. Várias pessoas lançavam olhares de inveja para a ruiva e o moreno que não paravam de rir e se abraçar.

Harry estava beijando Ginny lentamente, uma das mãos no rosto da garota, quando foi anunciada a partida do iate. Ele deu mais um leve beijo nos lábios dela e então a soltou, segurando apenas sua mão, para conduzi-la para dentro do salão que serviria de restaurante e pista de dança. Havia uma mesa reservada para eles, localizada o mais perto possível das grandes janelas panorâmicas que ofereciam uma vista de toda a cidade e o rio. A mesa estava iluminada por velas e decorada com flores e talheres dourados; duas taças de champanhe já esperavam. Ginny e Harry sentaram-se um de frente para o outro.

- Nada disso – a ruiva falou quando Harry pegou uma das taças de champanhe e já abria a boca para fazer um brinde – Você fez o brinde no avião. Agora é a minha vez.

Harry deu de ombros.

- Por mim, tudo bem.

Ginny respirou fundo e olhou para o moreno, levantando a taça.

- Aos seus pais – ela falou, o que fez com que Harry arregalasse os olhos, espantado. Mas ela simplesmente sorriu e continuou – Por terem obrigado você a trabalhar em Hogwarts, e depois por terem te encorajado a voltar para Hogwarts quando você me deixou, e por terem criado o Hotel Potter aqui em New York. E por terem dormido juntos e tido você, é claro.

Harry ficou dois segundos em silêncio, olhando espantado para Ginny, mas depois explodiu em uma gostosa gargalhada. Era incrível como Ginny falava as coisas mais absurdas e engraçadas, como ela conseguia tirar a tensão de qualquer situação e, principalmente, como ela sempre dizia a verdade.

- Aos meu pais – ele disse, brindando com Ginny.

Aquela foi uma noite memorável para os dois. O resto do jantar passou agradavelmente, e os dois conversaram e riram. Quando terminaram a refeição, Harry puxou Ginny para a pista de dança no centro do salão.

- Vou dar uma palavrinha com o DJ – o moreno disse após um tempo.

Ginny observou enquanto ele ia até a cabine do DJ e os dois conversavam. Então, quando Harry deu as costas para o homem e começou a voltar para a garota, ela se surpreendeu ao ouvir "Right Round" começar a tocar.

- Você ainda se lembra? – ela perguntou surpresa, quando Harry parou na sua frente com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- Claro que me lembro – ele retrucou, já puxando Ginny e começando a dançar – Como eu poderia esquecer?

Como Ginny estava de costas para ele, Harry não pôde ver o sorriso que brotou nos lábios da ruiva. E assim eles continuaram ao dançar ao som da música que tinham dançando naquela noite no Três Vassouras, quando se conheceram. Foi como se eles estivessem lá mais uma vez, apenas se divertindo, sem preocupações. E quando a música acabou, eles continuaram a dançar, porque não se tratava apenas da música, e sim do fato de que eles realmente estavam apenas se divertindo, sem preocupações, naquela noite.

- Vamos voltar para a mesa? – perguntou Harry no ouvido de Ginny.

Havia poucos casais na pista de dança. Mais de uma hora tinha se passado, mas Harry e Ginny ainda não tinham se sentado. Estavam dançando uma música lenta agora, e parecia que finalmente o cansaço tinha os atingido. Quando Ginny concordou, o moreno deslizou a mão para a dela e a puxou de volta para a mesa. Nem mesmo Ginny tinha se acomodado direito e pensado em algum assunto para conversar, Harry falou:

- Então – ele começou, um sorriso misterioso nos lábios – Eu tenho mais uma última surpresa para você.

Enquanto ele enfiava a mão no bolso, Ginny sentiu seu coração acelerar um pouco, como tinha feito várias vezes durante aquele dia. Mas sem demonstrar a ansiedade a Harry, ela olhou-o com um olhar de mãe que pega o filho fazendo uma travessura e disse:

- Você não tem jeito mesmo, hein? Quer que eu fique com uma dívida de uma vida toda com você?

- Presentes não lhe deixam em débito com a pessoa que os dá, Ginny. Você não precisa pagar nada disso de volta – ele retrucou, já alcançando uma caixa azul da Tiffany's.

- Mas eu quero retrib...

- Eu mandei fazer antes de virmos para cá – Harry continuou como se não estivesse a ouvindo, estendendo a caixa para ela ao mesmo tempo em que abria para revelar o que tinha dentro – Foi isso que eu fui buscar enquanto você escolhia aqueles brincos.

Ginny estendeu a mão para pegar o que parecia ser um colar de ouro com um pingente em forma de livro. Ela o tirou da caixa e trouxe para perto de si, um grande sorriso de apreciação já estampado na cara, pois era muito bonito e bem feito. Quando chegou mais perto, seu sorriso só fez aumentar quando percebeu que havia ali uma letra "G" gravada na "capa" do livro.

- Ah, Harry, é lindo! – ela exclamou, sentindo que suas palavras não faziam juz ao quanto tinha gostado do colar, mas não sabendo mais o que dizer.

- Não agradeça ainda – o moreno retrucou, ele mesmo sorrindo, orgulhoso da idéia que tinha tido – Vire.

Ginny virou o pingente e descobriu que do outro lado havia um "H" gravado também. Ela levantou os olhos para Harry, sem palavras, mas o moreno continuou falando antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

- Agora olhe direitinho – ele disse – E você vai descobrir que na verdade é um medalhão.

Mais uma vez, Ginny fez o que Harry mandou e girou o pingente nas mãos, dessa vez deixando-o de frente para ela, como se fosse um livro de verdade que ela estivesse prestes a abrir. E ela realmente o abriu. Surpresa, ela sentiu sua emoção aumentar ainda mais quando viu que, em uma das janelinhas do medalhão, havia uma foto dela com Harry, se beijando. E na outra janelinha, um pedacinho de papel com a caligrafia de Harry dizia para ela:

_Eu te _

_amo_

_-HP_

- Eu realmente não sei o que dizer, Harry – ela falou, tirando com muito esforço os olhos do medalhão – É a coisa mais bonita que alguém já me deu. Muito obrigada. Eu adorei.

Harry sorriu.

- Na verdade, eu queria dar um medalhão em forma de coração para você. Mas então eu achei que seria muito _piegas_, e sei que você não gosta desse tipo de coisa. E também pensei que seria melhor dar alguma coisa que você pudesse usar o tempo todo, sem levantar suspeitas em ninguém. Então escolhi um livro.

- Eu não esperaria outra coisa de um professor de Inglês – ela retrucou, sorrindo. Então esticou as mãos com o medalhão na direção dele – Me ajuda a colocar?

Harry assentiu, pegou o medalhão das mãos dela e se levantou, dando a volta na mesa. Ginny tirou o cabelo do pescoço e sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo quando sentiu o metal frio tocar sua pele, acompanhado pelos dedos de Harry. Quando ele terminou de colocar, inclinou-se para a frente para dar um beijo no pescoço alvo da ruiva. Ginny riu e passou os dedos pelo cabelo dele, sentindo-se a pessoa mais feliz do mundo naquele momento.

- Pronta para voltar para o hotel? – ele perguntou em seu ouvido.

- Prontíssima – ela retrucou, já pensando nas muitas formas de recompensar Harry pelos presentes.

Os dois se levantaram e saíram do restaurante para verificar quanto faltava para que o passeio terminasse. Um dos garçons servindo champanhe no deck os informou que a embarcação já estava se dirigindo à marina, e quinze minutos depois Harry e Ginny saíam do New York Dinner Cruise de mãos dadas. Durante o caminho de volta ao hotel, sentada ao lado de Harry no táxi, Ginny lamentou que a noite tivesse acabado. Amanhã eles teriam que voltar para a Inglaterra, para a realidade.

Mas algo parecia diferente quando o motorista parou em frente ao Hotel Potter. Ela lançou um olhar de indagação ao moreno frente às luzes e à grande quantidade de pessoas no saguão do hotel.

- Surpresa – ele falou, saindo do táxi e deixando a porta aberta para que ela o seguisse – Meus pais estão aqui e estão dando uma pequena festinha hoje – ele sorriu de lado.

Ginny não pôde evitar sorrir também. Parecia que a noite _não_ tinha acabado ainda.

- Por que você não me disse? – ela perguntou surpresa, virando-se para olhá-lo enquanto ele fechava a porta do táxi.

- Queria que fosse uma surpresa – ele falou dando de ombros – Sei que você adora uma festa.

- Minha nossa, Harry! – Ginny riu – Quantas surpresas a mais devo esperar hoje? Você realmente se superou esse final de semana...

- Eu não planejei _essa_ surpresa – ele falou com sinceridade – Quando chegamos hoje à tarde foi que fiquei sabendo por Sirius. Parece que hoje é a inauguração de um novo anfiteatro no hotel. Então, pronta?

Ele lhe estendeu a mão, pronto para conduzi-la à festa. Ginny aceitou, e eles penetraram juntos no aglomerado de pessoas que ia desde a entrada até os vários salões de festa do hotel. Harry caminhou por algum tempo, olhando para os lados, e Ginny presumiu que ele estava à procura de Lily, James ou Sirius. Ela não se enganou. Alguns minutos depois, lá estava a linda ruiva Lily, abrindo um sorriso enorme quando avistou seu filho na multidão. Ginny, que vinha atrás de Harry, só pôde ouvir a voz da sogra exclamar quando eles se aproximaram:

- Harry! Eu não sabia que você estava aqui, querido! Mas como v...

Ela parou de falar subitamente, e seu sorriso murchou claramente quando olhou para Ginny, que tinha acabado de surgir das costas de Harry.

Seus olhos se arregalaram.

- Vocês não podem estar aqui! – ela exclamou apreensiva, mas antes que pudesse explicar aquela recepção fria, James surgiu ao seu lado, sorridente e aéreo como sempre.

- Ei, filho! Sirius não nos disse que você estaria aqui! E Ginny! Mais linda do que nunca, hein...

Ele beijou e abraçou o casal, inconsciente da mulher que tentava chamar sua atenção.

- James...

- Eu pedi a Sirius para não contar – Harry explicou – Queria fazer uma surpresa a vocês.

- Ele está cheio de surpresas nesse final de semana – Ginny falou, brincalhona.

- Ah, é? Quais foram as surpresas de hoje? – James perguntou interessado. Ninguém ainda tinha reparado da angustiada Lily.

- Harry, James... – ela tentou em vão chamar a atenção deles.

- Olha o que ele me deu de presente – Ginny pegou seu pingente e abriu, inclinando-se para frente para que Lily e James pudessem ver melhor a foto e o recado.

Lily lançou um olhar nervoso para trás e seu sangue gelou.

- Ginny! – ela exclamou, e dessa vez todos olharam para ela, assustados. Mas ela estava olhando para outro lugar. Outra pessoa, na verdade. Alguém de olhos negros e cabelos oleosos, parado muito perto. Alguém parado tão perto que poderia ver perfeitamente o pingente entre as mãos de Ginny.

Alguém chamado Severus Snape.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

N/A: ¹ Se quiserem ler, esse romance chama-se _Aprendendo a Seduzir_ (em inglês, _Educating Caroline_) de Meg Cabot – sob o pseudônimo de Patrícia Cabot. É bem no estilo clichê e romântico de Meg Cabot, mas é legal para quem gosta desse tipo de livro (eu adoro, hehe) e, diferentemente dos livros mais famosos dela, esse tem cenas bem... apimentadas.

ENTÃAAAAAAAAAAO, que saudades! Vocês podem até não acreditar, e pensar que eu não estou nem aí pra vcs, mas, sério mesmo, eu tava morrendo de saudades de escrever essas N/A e de ficar na expectativa da resposta de vocês. A fic está em hiatus porque esse ano eu realmente estou me atolando nos estudos, e também tenho estado com pouquíssima inspiração. Mas hoje eu li uma fic muito boa – A Rebelde Apaixonada, de **Darklokura** – e acabei me inspirando. Então, se quiserem dar uma passadinha lá na fic dela para agradecer – e para ler a fic, óbvio – eu aprovo totalmente!

Gostaria de agradecer a todos vocês que comentaram e expressaram seu desejo de que a fic voltasse. Eu passei um tempão sem verificar os comentários, com medo dos xingamentos que eu esperava receber de vocês, mas ao invés disso eu encontrei apenas elogios e pedidos que comoveram =) Vocês são os melhores leitores do mundo!

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Sinto muito – ou não, hehe – ao dizer que, como vcs já perceberam, os tempos de romance entre Harry e Ginny acabaram e a partir de agora vai ser adrenalina pura. Infelizmente, a fic vai continuar hiatus, mas não percam as esperanças, hein?

Gente, não sei se já comentei sobre isso com vocês, mas alguém aí assiste a série Pretty Little Liars? Se assiste, sabe do que eu estou falando: MUITO F-O-D-A. Se não... Bem, ASSISTAAAAAAAAA. Conta a história de um grupo de cinco amigas, e quando a principal delas, Alison, desaparece, as outras acabam se distanciando. Até que, um ano depois, elas começam a receber mensagens misteriosas com segredos que apenas Alison sabia, assinadas por "A". Cada uma das quatro amigas restantes está vivendo seu próprio drama pessoal, e elas têm que se unir para descobrir quem é essa tal de "A". E adivinha só? Uma delas está tendo um caso com seu lindo professor de Inglês! Soa familiar?

Dica para quem quer assistir mas não sabe onde procurar: visite o site seriestvi . net, lá tem todas as séries que você possa imaginar.

Bem, tenho que me retirar agora, mas é com muita tristeza e saudade antecipada que o faço. Um grande beijo para todoooooooooooooos!


End file.
